Elgang Teacher Problem
by girl-chan2
Summary: /sequel dari 'Basara Teacher Problem'/ Apa jadinya kalau Elgang plus Matt, Natalie, dan Anna (tiga makhluk nyasar dari 'Epic Battle Fantasy' *digiles Valkyrie Tank Lance.*) harus mengajar di NNG (NihoNime Gakuen) hanya karena tantangan dari sang 'The Red Gunner' (baca: Lance)? Silakan dibaca jika berminat! :D /cover picture by me/
1. New Teacher Again?

Fic baru lagi! XD *plak!*

Ini adalah Sequel dari 'BTP'! Jadi, harap maklum! ^^V

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: Elsword dan semua character yang berperan di fic ini bukan milikku!

Warning: Gaje, abal, OOC, chara fandom lain nyasar, humor garing, dll!

Catatan: Elgang di sini Job-nya Basic!

* * *

**Prolog: New Teacher Again?**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu di NNG (NihoNime Gakuen), tapi beberapa murid datang ke sekolah untuk latihan upacara buat hari Senin besok. Tapi ada juga yang datang ke sekolah cuma buat sekedar kumpul sama teman-temannya seperti yang dilakukan oleh Luhtfi dan teman-temannya ini!

"Ada yang bawa catetan Sejarah, kagak?" tanya Mea.

"Gue bawa! Mau pinjem?" tanya Aruka.

"Ya iyalah, Aruka-nee! Masa mau dimakan?!" jawab Mea sewot.

"Moncong-moncong, Darukun mana?" tanya Sakazaki.

"Masih di rumah, kali! Memangnya kenapa, Saki-nee?" jawab Dissa nanya balik.

"Catetan Biologi gue sama dia dan gue perlu banget!" balas Sakazaki kesal.

"Telpon aja, gih! Lu kan punya nomernya!" usul Sho.

"Semoga aja HP-nya aktif!" kata Sakazaki sambil menekan nomor telepon dan menempelkan HP-nya di telinga. "Halo?"

"Ada apaan?" tanya Dark di dalam telepon.

"Lu jadi kagak ngumpul di sekolah?" (Sakazaki)

"Jadi, lha! Gue baru mau mandi, nih! Lu pasti mau nanyain soal catetan Biologi lu, kan? Nanti gue bawa!" (Dark)

"Ya udah! Buruan!" (Sakazaki)

"Iye, iye!" (Dark)

Pembicaraan pun berakhir sampai di situ.

"Apa katanya?" tanya Bunga.

"Nanti dia bawa buku Biologi gue dan dia ternyata baru mau mandi!" jawab Sakazaki kesal.

"Mandi? Jam segini baru mau mandi?!" balas Idham cengo.

"Lu kan tau si Darukun tuh kayak gimana kalau hari Minggu?" tanya Mikado.

"Tau! Tuh anak memang paling males sama yang namanya bangun pagi!" jawab Hanny.

* * *

Sementara itu, di suatu tempat, terlihat sebuah bis yang menuju ke NNG. Mari kita lihat kegiatan para penumpangnya!

"Masih lama kagak, sih?!" tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah spiky mengerutu kesal.

Sontak, pemuda yang diketahui bernama Elsword itu pun langsung dihujani beberapa pasang tatapan maut dari teman-teman sejawatannya dan yang bersangkutan hanya bisa meringis sambil berbisik, "Maaf!"

Hayoloh!

"MASIH LAMA, KELEES!" teriak Aisha kesal.

"Lu bisa ngerti kagak, sih?!" gerutu Ciel sambil berkacak pinggang. "Pertama, jarak dari Elgang Masion ke NNG sekitar 50 kilometer! Kedua, proses program ngajar kita baru 20 persen!"

"Hei, memangnya yang bikin program ngajarnya siapa?" tanya Raven yang tadi ikut men-death glare Elsword.

"Tuh, kan! Yang bikin program ngajarnya aja kagak jelas siapa, udah kagak sabaran aja!" ketus seorang gadis berambut ginger berbaju merah bernama Natalie sambil berkacak pinggang. "Ya udahlah! Mendingan kita tungguin aja dengan tenang!"

Serentak, para penumpang bis pun langsung duduk dengan diam.

"Ngomong-ngomong, An! Program ngajarnya kayak gimana?"

Duh, ternyata Ara udah mulai towel-towel pundak Anna yang hanya meresponnya dengan gumaman karena gadis berambut hijau daun berbaju coklat itu tengah menikmati pemandangan di luar bis.

"Nanti aja, sekalian pas kita sampe di sana dan nentuin siapa yang jadi guru apa!" jawab Anna santai sambil kembali melihat pemandangan.

Sementara itu, Add mulai menowel pundak Chung yang duduk di sebelahnya dan yang bersangkutan hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Bukannya udah ditentuin pas rapat kemaren, ya?" tanya Add.

"Ditentuin dari mananya?! Orang kemaren rapatnya dibubarin paksa!" jawab Chung sewot.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Ya, rapat yang berlokasi di Elgang Masion itu pun cukup rusuh dan bisa disamakan dengan World Conference di Hetalia. Rapat antara 11 anggota Elgang dan 3 orang dari Epic Battle Fantasy dengan 7 guru lama NNG mengenai program ngajar mereka yang tadinya berjalan lancar dan mulus terpaksa dibubarkan paksa hanya karena satu alasan yang cukup sepele.

Pemadaman listrik!

Well, der grund, dass es nicht sinnvoll, nicht wahr _(itu alasan yang sangat tidak masuk akal, bukan)_?

Saat Mathias menjelaskan mengenai program pengajaran mereka, tiba-tiba listrik padam sehingga membuat Masion gelap gulita. Alhasil, seluruh penghuni Masion langsung panik karena pandangan mereka begitu terbatas. Parahnya lagi, semua pintu keluar Masion tertutup dan lagu 'Gloomy Sunday' berkumandang cukup kencang yang sukses membuat suasana menjadi horror dan para penghuni Masion nyaris mati ketakutan.

Setelah diselidiki, ternyata sumber lagu itu berasal dari HP Lukas yang menggunakan lagu itu sebagai Ringtone-nya.

Khawatir dengan keselamatan mereka semua, akhirnya Mathias pun memutuskan untuk membubarkan rapat secara paksa sekaligus menyelamatkan mental mereka dari lagu yang terkenal bisa membuat orang melakukan bunuh diri tersebut.

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Sumpah! Si Bondevik itu parah banget make lagu serem itu sebagai Ringtone!" gerutu Elesis saat mengingat kejadian itu.

"Tapi untungnya kita bisa selamat, kan?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang berbaju hitam yang diketahui bernama Matt Roszak dengan santainya.

"Untung dari Kanada?! Memangnya siapa yang kemaren dengan seenak pantatnya nerima tantangan Lance ngajar di NNG?!" bentak Natalie dan Anna bersamaan tepat di kuping Matt.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Seminggu sebelum insiden itu, mereka sedang mengadakan kegiatan dengan tenang sampai...

"Ah, itu mah gampang!" celetuk Elsword. "Segampang ngajar anak-anak di NNG!"

"Oh, jadi lu pikir ngajar anak-anak NNG itu gampang?" tanya Lance sinis.

"Yah, bukannya memang begitu?" tanya Rena yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari yang lainnya.

"Oke, deh! Kalau lu semua memang mikir kayak gitu, gue tantang lu semua ngajar di NNG selama beberapa bulan!" seru Lance tiba-tiba.

Webek, webek...

Seisi Masion pun langsung hening seketika mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kalian pada diem? Takut?" tanya pemuda berambut merah dengan baju tentara itu dengan nada menantang.

"Siapa yang takut?! Kita terima tantangan lu!" kata Matt yang sukses membuat Elgang plus Natalie dan Anna shock berat.

"MATT!" pekik semua orang yang berada di sana.

Tapi sayangnya, nasi telah menjadi bubur dan ternyata Lance telah meminta persetujuan Mathias untuk mengizinkan mereka ngajar di NNG. Alhasil, mereka pun terpaksa menerima tantangan tersebut.

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya bis yang mengangkut 14 makhluk kagak beruntung (?) itu pun sampai di NNG. Pintu bis pun terbuka dan mereka semua keluar dari dalam bis. Sontak, anak-anak yang melihat mereka pun langsung speechless seketika. Apalagi di sana ada Mathias sang ketua guru dan Lance yang menghampiri mereka.

"Oh, jadi ini sekolahnya!" pekik Elsword.

"Berisik!" balas Aisha kesal.

"Oy, Aisha! Ada anak-anak, tuh! Lu jangan mencak-mencak gitu, dong!" saran Natalie.

"Pak Kambing! Pak Lance!" panggil anak-anak itu.

"Hei!" balas Mathias sambil mendekati mereka. "Lagi ngapain?"

"Tuker-tukeran catetan, pak!" jawab mereka kompak.

"Oy, Mathias! Jadi kagak keliling sekolahnya?" panggil Chung.

"Jadi, lha!" balas pria jabrik itu.

"Oh iya, pak! Mereka mau ngapain di sini?" tanya Provoseat.

"Ada deh, tunggu aja besok!" jawab Mathias sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan kembali berkumpul bersama teman-temannya itu.

"Mencurigakan!" komentar KAProng.

"Ya, mencurigakan!" tambah Rasi Bintang yang disambut dengan anggukan kepala dari yang lainnya.

* * *

Sementara itu, ke-14 orang itu pun mengikuti Mathias dan Lance untuk berkeliling sekolah.

"Ini kelas 9A sampai 9E!" jelas Mathias.

"Kelas 7 sama 8-nya mana?" tanya Ara.

"Ada di lantai atas!" jawab Lance santai.

"Kalau gue liat dari tadi, struktur sekolahnya agak ribet!" komentar Eve.

"Gimana kagak ribet? Orang denah sekolahnya lebih gedean lapangannya daripada gedungnya!" balas Lance datar.

"HAH?!" pekik yang lainnya (min Lance dan Mathias) kaget.

"Kok bisa begitu?" tanya Anna.

"Jangan tanya gue, tanya sama yang buat sekolahnya!" jawab Mathias.

"Terus, anak-anak itu pada ngapain?" tanya Add sambil menunjuk kerumunan anak di lapangan.

"Oh, itu? Mereka lagi latihan buat upacara bendera besok!" jawab Mathias. "Oh, iya! Ada satu hal penting! Nanti beberapa dari kalian harus jadi wali kelas!"

"WALI KELAS?!" teriak 14 guru baru tersebut.

"Kenapa? Itu kan bagian dari tantangan! Ayo kita lanjut ke lantai atas!" ajak Lance.

Alhasil, Elgang plus Natalie dan Anna pun langsung men-death glare ke arah Matt yang keceplosan nerima tantangan Lance.

Tiba-tiba...

"PAK KAMBING! AWAS ADA BOLA BASKET!" pekik murid-murid cowok.

Tapi...

HUP!

Untungnya bisa ditangkep sama Elsword dan dia pun langsung ngibrit alias ikutan main basket.

"Ya elah! Si ElBaka kabur pula!" gerutu Aisha.

"Si demon cebol sama pelayannya juga kabur ikutan anak-anak main bola!" ujar Elesis datar.

"Ini sebenernya jadi keliling apa kagak, sih?!" tanya Lance sewot.

* * *

Kita kembali ke Luthfi cs yang masih speechless dengan kedatangan 14 orang tersebut.

"Gile, tuh!" kata Mea sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Mukanya cakep-cakep semua!"

"Inget, woi! Lu udah punya pacar!" seru Dissa.

"Tapi moncong-moncong, mereka mau ngapain di sekolah kita?" tanya Bunga.

"Lagi ngomongin apaan, sih?" tanya Dark yang tiba-tiba nongol.

"Ngagetin aja lu, Darukun!" seru Sakazaki kesal.

"Sorry, sorry! Ini buku lu!" balas anak itu sambil ngasih sebuah buku ke Sakazaki. "Eh, tadi lagi ngomongin apaan?"

"Ada banyak orang asing dateng ke sekolah tadi!" jelas Runa.

"Gue kagak percaya!"

"Beneran! Nih liat aja! Tadi gue sempet foto mereka!" kata Idham sambil ngasih HP-nya

"Bener juga, sih! Tapi, mau ngapain mereka ke sekolah?" tanya Dark bingung.

"Menekedele! Pak Kambing bilang tunggu aja besok!" kata Provoseat.

"Liat deh gue bawa apaan!" seru Dark.

"Apaan?" tanya Luthfi.

"Nih!" Dark memperlihatkan sebuah bola di tangannya.

"Lu ngapain bawa bola ke sekolahan?" tanya Mikado bingung.

"Ya buat main, lha! Kemaren gue di-SMS sama Giro suruh bawa bola buat main bola di sekolah!" jawab Dark watados.

"Jadi ceritanya kita mau main bola, nih?" tanya Hanny.

"Cuy, cuy! Coba liat deh cowok yang pake kaos kuning di sana!" seru KAProng sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda berambut putih jabrik yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Rasi Bintang.

"Kayaknya dari tadi ngeliatin kita terus!" jawab Provoseat.

"Pengen ikutan main, kali!" celetuk Bunga.

"Cowok!" panggil Dark kepada anak itu dan dia pun menoleh. "Mau ikutan main? Ayo!"

"Cara lu manggil tadi berasa kayak om-om mesum pengen godain cewek-cewek ABG!" komentar Dissa.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Aruka.

"Green- Err, Luthias! Luthias Oersted!" jawab pemuda itu.

"Dipanggilnya Luthias atau Oersted?" tanya Mea.

"Luthias!"

"Udahlah, kagak usah malu-malu! kata Luthfi sambil menepuk pundak Luthias. "Moncong-moncong, kamu dari negara mana?"

"Greenland!"

"Greenland?" tanya mereka semua heran.

"Itu, lho! Negara dengan pulau terbesar di dunia yang merupakan daerah otonomnya Denmark!" jelas Sho.

"Ya udahlah! Jadi main kagak?" tanya Dark.

"Jadilah!" pekik mereka semua kecuali Luthias.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Payah! 'BTP' aja belum selesai, malah bikin sequel-nya! Tapi biarlah! Yang penting happy aja! :D

Review! :D


	2. Ujian Guru Season 2?

Balas Review! :D

**Honey Sho: Iya, ya! Aku kagak tau dimana letak kenistaan teman anda, tapi begitulah! Baiklah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

**DissaChavalliana: Yah, kagak apa-apa kok! Aku mah seneng aja, lho! Oke, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ujian Guru Season 2?**

* * *

Pagi yang indah, burung berkicau, angin berhembus dengan sepoi-sepoi dan keadaan damai di ruang guru NNG.

Siapa sih yang kagak kenal sama ruang guru sekolah ini? Punya nyali? Silahkan masuk ke ruangan itu sendirian!

Oke, itu berlebihan! Mari kita lihat ke dalam ruangan!

Rena hanya bisa menghela nafas kecil. Dia pusing bukan karena murid-murid nista di NNG, tapi karena keadaan ruang guru sekarang.

Bayangin aja! Kagak di Elgang Masion, kagak di sini, sama aja! Ributnya kagak ketolongan! Elsword sama Aisha lagi berantem, Matt tiba-tiba ikutan nimbrung dan berantemlah mereka bertiga, Lu lagi corat-coret kertas sambil main sama Ciel, Emil lagi menjauh dari Lukas, Eve lagi diem kagak tau mau ngapain, Raven lagi ngelap senjatanya, Ara, Anna, dan Natalie lagi ngerumpi di pojokan, dan lainnya silahkan bayangkan sendiri!

Kerusuhan pun terus terjadi, sampai...

"Hei, semuanya!" sapa Mathias sambil masuk ke ruang guru.

"Tumben lu telat!" balas Chung.

"Maaf, maaf! Coba tebak siapa yang udah dateng?" tanya pria jabrik itu.

"Siapa?" Add nanya balik.

"Taraaaa~"

Seorang laki-laki berambut coklat berjaket kuning pun memasuki ruang guru. Dia adalah salah satu dari 12 Daimyo yang merupakan guru lama di NNG, Tokugawa Ieyasu.

"Yo! Lama kagak ketemu!" sapa Ieyasu.

"Yo, Yasu! Udah pulang nih ceritanya?" tanya Lance.

"Enak tuh, jalan-jalan keliling Jepang!" celetuk Gerrard.

"Siapa bilang jalan-jalan? Orang gue keliling Jepang juga banyak kerjaan!" balas Ieyasu. "Oh, iya! Kalian kan guru baru dan gue guru lama, berarti lu semua junior gue dan harus panggil gue '-senpai'!"

"OGAH! ITU MAH MAUNYA LU BANGET!" pekik para guru baru (kecuali yang kalem tentunya) sewot.

Teriakan itu pun sukses membuat Ieyasu pundung di pojokan, sementara Mathias, Lance, Gerrard, Andre, Lukas, dan Emil hanya bisa menyaksikannya dengan sweatdrop.

* * *

Sementara itu, di depan kelas 9C...

"Eh, katanya pak Ieyasu udah balik?" tanya Bama.

"Iya, gue juga baru denger!" jawab Syams datar.

_TENG TONG TENG TONG TENG TONG TENG TERERERENG!_ (?)

"Sekarang waktunya masuk, ya?" tanya Luthfi dengan baka-nya.

"Kagak! Sekarang waktunya minggat!" balas Idham cuek sambil masuk ke dalam kelas.

Kayaknya tuh anak lagi badmood, deh!

Oke, deh! Mari kita skip saja sampai istirahat sekolah! *Narator dibunuh Reader.*

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

Di ruang guru...

"Hei, minna!" sapa Andre dengan terengah-engah.

"Ada apa, Andre? Kok lu kayak orang habis dikejar zombie aja?" tanya Gerrard saat melihat temannya kayak gitu.

"Dengar, deh! Katanya para guru baru bakalan dapet ujian mendadak dari si Kambing!" balas Andre dengan terengah-engah.

Webek, webek...

Para guru baru yang mendengarnya pun langsung terdiam sesaat dan yang terjadi sepersekian detik kemudian adalah...

"WUAPHUAAAAAAAAA?!" teriak mereka semua.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

GREEEEK!

Pintu pun dibuka oleh seorang makhluk (?) yang diketahui bernama Mathias Køhler, sang ketua guru. Walaupun dia baik, tapi bagi mereka yang belum siap ujian, dia adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"Baiklah, kawan-kawan! Hari ini ada ujian mendadak dan aku yakin (atau aku harap) kalian mendapat nilai yang memuaskan!" katanya dengan senyuman khas-nya sambil membagikan kertas ujian kepada 17 makhluk malang (?) tersebut.

Tapi bagi Elgang, Matt, Natalie, Anna, Gerrard, Andre, dan Ieyasu (dia satu-satunya guru lama yang kagak ikutan ujian sebelumnya! Biar lebih jelas, baca 'Basara Teacher Problem' Chapter 'Ujian Para Guru'! *promosi terselubung!*), senyuman Mathias itu seperti Raja Kambing Yandere (?) yang tersenyum psikopat. *Narator dipenggal Mathias.*

Andre menatap ujian itu dengan tatapan horror.

Mau lihat jawaban mereka dalam menghadapi soal-soal ujian berikut ini!

* * *

Format:

ABC: "lalala", berarti dia nulis jawaban.

ABC: lalala, berarti dia lagi ngomong pas ujian.

* * *

**1\. 1 + 1 = ?**

Andre: Ah, gampang! Ini mah pertanyaan anak kelas satu! "Dua!"

Gerrard: Umm, berapa ya? "Tiga!" (Cowboy: "Ini soal anak kelas satu, kenapa bisa salah?!")

Elsword: "PEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!" (Cowboy: "Dasar baka!")

Aisha: "SIHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!" (Cowboy: "Ini mah sama baka-nya dengan Elsword!")

Rena: "Dua!"

Eve: *pakai kakulator.* (Cowboy: "Jiah, pakai kakulator! Anak TK aja bisa langsung jawab!") "Dua!"

Ieyasu: Satu pisang ditambah satu pisang (?) jadi dua pisang (?)! "Dua pisang!" (Cowboy: "HAH?!")

Add: "Go google it!"

Chung: "Jendela!" (Cowboy: "Kok jadi nyambung jendela?!" OAo)

Elesis: "Roti perancis! X3"

Ara: "Roti hamburger!" (Thundy: *speechless.*)

Raven: "Dua!"

Natalie: "08123345567!" (Cowboy: "Itu nomor HP atau jawaban?")

Anna: "69 yang merupakan angka yin dan yang!" (Thundy: *speechless lagi.*/Cowboy: *sweatdrop.*)

Matt: "CABE RAJAAAAAA! HIP! HIP! CABE RAWIT!" (Cowboy: "Ini jawaban atau teriakan?")

Lu: "Pintu (?)!" (Thundy: "Kenapa malah nyambung pintu?!" *cengo.*)

Ciel: "No comment!" (Cowboy: *sweatdrop.*)

* * *

**2\. Demokrasi berasal dari?**

Andre: "Dari dalam mobil buat orang demo di depan pemerintah Indonesia (?)!"

Gerrard: "Dari dalam kendaraan demo (?)!"

Elsword: "Dari kerajaan Aernas (?)!"

Aisha: "Dari Negara Nordic (?)!" *Girl-chan digampar Nordic Five.*

Rena: "Daun, kah?"

Eve: "Ah, ini mah dari dalam Hantu Jeruk Purut (?)!"

Ieyasu: "Yunano!" (?)

Add: "Yukako!" (Thundy: "Nama orang?")

Chung: "Yunani!"

Elesis: "Permen nano-nano! X3" (?)

Ara: "Permen asam-manis!"

Raven: "Yunani!"

Natalie: "Slime (?)! :3"

Anna: "Yunani!"

Matt : "YUNANOOOO! Eh, salah! LUDWIGERMANYYYYYYY (?)!" *Girl-chan digampar Thundy karena mengejek nama idolanya.* (Cowboy: "Untuk sekedar informasi, Thundy itu fans-nya Germany Hetalia!" *di-Thunderbolt.*)

Lu: "Yunani!"

Ciel: "Yumi?" (Cowboy: "Apa maksudnya, coba?" -_-")

* * *

**3\. Siapa pemimpin Yunani pada jaman demokrasi Yunani?**

Andre: "Antena mobil (?)!"

Gerrard: "Antena di kepala Piko (?)! :3"

Elsword: "Antena di kepala Miki dan Piko! X3" (Thundy: "Kok jadi nyambung Vocaloid, sih?" -_-")

Aisha: "Satelit!"

Rena: "Anthena kepala!"

Eve: "Asam-manis jawa (?)! X3" (Cowboy: "Kagak nyambung banget!")

Ieyasu: "Pisang! X3"

Add: "Anthena!"

Chung: "Anthena!"

Elesis: *nyontek Chung.* "Anthena!"

Ara: *nyontek Elesis.* "Anthena!"

Raven: "Sake, sake, sake, sake!" *pakai nada iklan -nama merek disensor-.* Sake~ sake~ sake~ sake~ manis! (?)

Natalie: "Anthena televisi!"

Anna: "Cherry!" (?)

Matt: "CABE SETAAAAN! SETAN!"

Lu: "Anthena!"

Ciel: "Sama kayak Lu-sama!" (Cowboy: *sweatdrop.*)

* * *

**4\. Amerika ada di benua mana? **

Andre: Benua, benua... AH! BENUA AUSTRALIA! "Australia!"

Gerrard: *denger teriakan Andre.* "Auskawa (?)!" (Cowboy: "Eh?")

Elsword: "Dari negara para Knight (?)!" (Cowboy: "Dari tadi jawabannya begitu mulu!")

Aisha: "SIHIIIIIIR! DARI KEBUN PENYIHIR (?)!"

Rena: "Amerika!"

Eve: "Jeruk! Kebon jeruk!"

Ieyasu: "Kebon pisang!"

Add: "Amerika!"

Chung: "Amerika!"

Elesis: "USA!"

Ara: "Roti Perancis!"

Raven: "..." (Thundy: "Ven! Kagak dijawab, tuh?" *ditebas.*)

Natalie: Anna! Ayo kita mulai keluarin kartu remi (?) kita! *ngeluarin kartu.* AS HATI! "Negara Heart!"

Anna: Oke! *ngeluarin kartu juga.* AS SPADE! "Dari negara Spade!" (Cowboy: "MEMANGNYA LU KATE INI FANDOM SEBELAH?!")

Matt: "Kebon cabe!"

Lu: "Amerika!"

Ciel: "Dimana aja boleh!" (Thundy: *sweatdrop.*)

* * *

**5\. Hitam dicampur putih jadi apa?**

Andre: "ABU-ABU!"

Gerrard: "JINGGA!"

Elsword: "MERAH!"

Aisha: "UNGU!"

Rena: "Hijau!"

Eve: "Putih! ANCIENT NASOD (?)!"

Ieyasu: "Hitam-putih dan MITSUNARI (?)!"

Add: "Violet!"

Chung: "Biru!"

Elesis: "Go google it!"

Ara: "Di balik kacamata anda apa itu?" (Thundy: "Kacamata? Liat Giro aja!"/Giro-kun: "Kok nyambung gue?!")

Raven: "Coklat!"

Natalie: "Merah!"

Anna: "Hijau!"

Matt: "Kuning!"

Lu: "Biru!"

Ciel: "Hitam!"

* * *

**6\. Misalnya kalian jadi pedagang, apa yang kalian lakukan untuk memikat para tamu?**

Andre: "Berteriak seperti mengatakan: 'Dijual, dijual! Ada zombie limited edition (?), harganya cuma 100 juta Dollar! Zombie biasa cuma 1 juta Dollar, zombie special harganya cuma 50 juta Dollar! Ayo dibeli, dibeli!'!" (Cowboy: "Ini mau korupsi?!")

Gerrard: "Teriak-teriak pakai toa: 'Sayang anak! Sayang ayah! Sayang istri! Sayang suami! Sayang nenek! Sayang ibu! Sayang kakek! Sayang nenek buyut! Sayang kakek buyut (di-skip karena dia nyebutin semuanya satu per satu)... Ada balon, buku *****, buku memasak, mainan, gigi palsu, (di-skip lagi karena dia nyebutin semua benda yang terhubung dengan dia sebut satu keluarga sampai nenek moyang)... DIJUAL DENGAN HARGA MURAH SEKALI!'!"

Eve: "Dijual! Dijual! Sate nasod (?)! Harganya cuma seribu ED, empat sate nasod! Dijual, dijual!"

Ieyasu: "Ketuk-ketuk meja sambil teriak: 'BUU EEEH! PAAAK EEEH! ADA PISANG RASA BARU, LHOOOO!'!" *nada Afika di iklan -nama merek disensor-.*

Elsword: "Naik di atas gerobak (?) dagang sambil ngancungin es krim: 'ADA ES KRIM VANILA, ADA ES KRIM CEKOLAT (?), HIKARU-KAORU (?) (Thundy: "Lu kate ini 'Ouran High School Host Club' apa?!"), KUJYO KAZUNE (?) (Cowboy: "Kok jadi cross dengan 'Kamichama Karin', ya?"/Kazune: "KENAPA AKU DIJADIIN ES KRIM?!" *berubah jadi dewa dan menyerang Girl-chan.*), CORN FLASH (?), LEMON TEA (?), DAGING IKAN KOD (?), DAUN KAKTUS (?), RACUN TIKUS (?), DAN LAIN-LAIN BERBAGAI RASA SAYA PUNYAAAAAAAA!'!"

Aisha: "Ngehancurin warung sambil teriak: 'AYO DIBELI, DIBELI! KALAU KAGAK BELI, ANE CINCANG KALIAN!'!" *Girl-chan dipanggang Aisha.*

Matt: "Ane maunya jadi Warrior! Kagak mau jadi pedagang kaki lima! X3"

Raven: *bingung.*

Add: "Aku akan berteriak: 'Dijual! Dijual! Ada sate Wally No. 8 (?), sate daging Chung (?) asliii! Dijual-dibeli! Harga termasuk diskon! Hanya 50 persen!'!"

Chung: *membaca kertas jawaban Add dan langsung shock saat membaca dagingnya dijual diskon 50 persen.*

Rena: "Aku tidak mau jadi pedagang, tapi Ranger!"

Elesis: "Apapun asal laku!"

Ara: "Sama kayak Ele-chan!"

Lu: "Aku maunya jadi bangsawan!"

Ciel: "Apa aja yang halal (?)!"

Natalie: "Apa aja, deh!"

Anna: "Aku mah ikhlas!" (Thundy: *sweatdrop.*)

* * *

**7\. Siapakah pak JK?**

Andre: "Penggali kuburan!"

Gerrard: "Penjaga kuburan!"

Eve: "Hantu Jeruk Purut!"

Ieyasu: "Korban kena lindes Tadakatsu (?)!"

Elsword: "Tukang mandiin mayat?"

Aisha: "Banci seperti akyuuuh~" *nada banci.* (Cowboy: *sweatdrop.*)

Matt: "Pedagang cabe (?) keliling!" *innocent face.*

Raven: "Pemabuk!"

Add: "Pedagang sayur keliling!"

Chung: "Presiden Indeonesioa (?)!" (Cowboy: "Salah tulisannya, tuh!" *ditembak Chung.*)

Rena: "Tukang nangkep ikan seperti lagu 'HAP! HAP! IKAN! IKAN!' (?)!" (Reader: "Salah liriknya, Author!" *gampar Girl-chan.*)

Lu: "Wakil presiden Indonesia!"

Ciel: "Ngikutin Lu-sama aja!" (Thundy: "Dari tadi ngikutin tuannya terus!" *sweatdrop.*)

Natalie: "Menekedele!"

Anna: "Who?" (Cowboy: "Lu kate Canada Hetalia?" -_-")

Ara: "Temannya Kak Aren, ya?"

Elesis: "Sahabat si kakek tua bangka itu!"

*Girl-chan digampar pak JK karena mengejeknya.*

* * *

**8\. Apa itu Narkoba?**

Andre: "Narik Kolor Bapak!"

Gerrard: "Senapan baru, kah?"

Eve: "Bahan bakar baru buat nasod?"

Ieyasu: "Apakah itu buah pisang terbaru?"

Elsword: "Apakah itu jenis pedang terbaru?"

Aisha: "Narik Kolor Bakpau (?)!" (Cowboy: "HAH?! Sejak kapan bakpau pakai celana dalam?!")

Matt: "Cabe terpedas?"

Raven: "Apa pula ini?"

Add: "Makanan (?) yang dilarang masyarakat dan pemerintah!"

Chung: "Obat-obatan terlarang!"

Rena: "Nama pendek: Nazar Koabduhlah Bazzarudin!" (Cowboy: "Eh?")

Elesis: "Singkatan dari NARuto KObok BAskom (?)!" (Thundy: *speechless.*)

Ara: "Narik Kolor Bakwan (?)!" (Cowboy: "Bakwan?!" OAo)

Lu: "Narkotika dan obat-obatan terlarang!" (Cowboy: "Cuma dia doang yang dari tadi jawabannya normal!" -_-")

Ciel: "Sayuran buatan Lu-sama (?)!"

Natalie: "Sihir baru?"

Anna: "Tanaman baru, kah?"

* * *

**9\. Siapakah pacar Narator?** (Thundy: "HAH?!")

Andre: Lha? Ngapain coba nyambung ke Narator berambut biru itu? Umm, siapa ya? "Fahira, bukan?"

Gerrard: "Mathias!" *Girl-chan dipenggal Mathias.* (Cowboy: "Kok jadi Yaoi?" *sweatdrop.*)

Eve: "NASOD KING (?)! X3"

Ieyasu: "HAH? PASING (?)?!"

Elsword: "Pedang! X3"

Aisha: "Kagak tau!"

Matt: "Andre! X3" *Girl-chan langsung dilempar Andre ke Lost City.*

Raven: "Elemy!"

Add: "Aida!"

Chung: "Lucy-san!" (Cowboy: "WHAT?! NGAPAIN NAMA KAKAK GUE DIBAWA-BAWA?!")

Rena: "Khalisa!"

Ara: "Luna Maya!"

Elesis: "Yang jelas bukan gue!"

Lu: "Ane kagak tau!"

Ciel: "Siapa aja yang pantas (?)!"

Natalie: "Rina-chan, kali!"

Anna: "Adiknya Author!" *Girl-chan dicekik Giro-kun.*

*Girl-chan digantung Thundy di tiang listrik karena bawa-bawa namanya dalam soal.*

* * *

**10\. 9 ditambah 9 sebanyak 3 kali jadi berapa?**

Andre: "Sembilan-sembilan-sembilan-sembilan!" *innocent face.*

Gerrard: JAH?! Ini berapa jadinya, ya? Umm... *ngambil kalkulator.* "Lima puluh empat!" (Cowboy: *ikutan pakai kalkulator buat ngehitung jawaban Gerrard.* *dibunuh Reader.*)

Eve: "Lima belas! X3"

Ieyasu: "Sembilan tambah sembilan jadi delapan belas, dikali tiga jadi empat puluh delapan, jadi jawabannya adalah '48'!" *pakai cara (?).*

Elsword: "9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 (berlanjut terus sampai kertas ulangan Elsword habis)"

Aisha: "1-1, aku sayang ibu~ 2-2, juga sayang ayah~ 3-3, sayang adik-kakak~ Satu, dua, tiga, tolong kasih jawabannya!" *nyanyi.* (Cowboy: "Jiah, nih anak malah nyanyi!" *sweatdrop.*)

Matt: "Cabe merah diulek, dijilat, dicelupin di cangkir tempat naruh gigi palsu (?)! X3" (Cowboy: "Ini apaan, coba?" -_-")

Raven: "7897087675653656756755657575757756757657575756757575656756756756567576!" (Cowboy: *sweatdrop.*)

Add: "789!" *ngasal.*

Chung: "48!"

Rena: "Buka aja kalkulator, pasti ketemu!" (Thundy: *speechless.*/Cowboy: *sweatdrop.*)

Elesis: "9999!"

Ara: "8397491249865621957!"

Lu: "Aku kagak pintar angka!" (Cowboy: "Terus, ngapain lu jawab pake kalimat kayak gitu?")

Ciel: "Apa aku harus jawab ini?" (Cowboy: "Itu jawaban atau nanya?")

Natalie: "Kagak tau!" (Thundy: "Enteng amat!" *sweatdrop.*)

Anna: "Berapa aja boleh!" (Thundy: *double sweatdrop.*)

* * *

_Onegai Number nine, Number nine, Number nine, sono saki no kotoba Iwanai de Number nine, Number nine, Number nine, wasureru koto Nande dekinai!_ _Dotabata shitete mo Love me! Love me! Love me! Love me! Mechakucha shitai no Love me too! Dotabata shitete mo Love me! Love me! Love me! Love me! Mechakucha shitai no Love me too! I want you! I need you! I love you! atama no naka gangan natteru music heavy rotation _(Cowboy: "Belnya campuran 'Number Nine' versi Jepang, 'Massara Blue Jeans', dan 'Heavy Rotation'?" OAo")

* * *

Terdengar bel tanda ujian selesai dan para guru pun sudah menyelesaikan soal ujian mereka.

"Aah~ selesai juga!" Andre menghela nafas saking capeknya menghadapi soal-soal ujian yang gaje tersebut.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"APA?! SEMUANYA DI BAWAH KKM?!" teriak mereka semua shock.

Mungkin kalian penasaran dengan nilai yang mereka dapatkan, bukan? Mari kita intip dan sadap (?) nilai mereka! Perlu diketahui kalau KKM di sini 70!

* * *

Elsword: 10

Aisha: 10

Rena: 30

Raven: 20

Eve: 20

Chung: 30

Ara: 10

Elesis: 30

Add: 30

Lu: 50 (Elgang (min Lu dan Ciel): "WHAT THE DENMARK?!")

Ciel: 10

Matt: 0 *Girl-chan ditebas Matt.*

Natalie: 20

Anna: 10

Gerrard: 10

Andre: 40

Ieyasu: 10

* * *

Kemudian, mereka pun melihat ada sebuah kertas yang di-steples di belakang kertas hasil nilai mereka yang ternyata adalah jawaban sebenarnya.

* * *

Ini dia jawabannya :

**1\. Jendela. *plak!* Yang bener 'dua', deng!**

**2\. Yunani.**

**3\. Antena kepala. *dibunuh.* Maksudnya, Anthena.**

**4\. Asia. *dibunuh lagi.* Maksudnya, Amerika.**

**5\. Abu-abu.**

**6\. Apa aja boleh, asal laku. *dilindes.***

**7\. Wakil Presiden Indonesia.**

**8\. Narik Kolor Bapak. *digaplok.* Yang bener sih, Narkoba dan obat-obatan terlarang.**

**9\. TENTU SAJA RINA-CHAN, DESU! XD *digerek Thundy.***

**10\. 9999, lha! Coba aja hitung! 9 ditambah 9 tiga kali, jadi berapa? 9999, kan? Bener, kagak? *digantung Reader.***

* * *

Semuanya (min Ieyasu) pun langsung cengo membaca jawaban sebenarnya, sementara Ieyasu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Apa boleh buat? Soal dan jawabannya kagak jelas semua dan salahkan Author gila yang membuat soal aneh itu!" kata Ieyasu sambil nunjuk Girl-chan yang lagi nyantai di depan ruang guru.

Elgang plus Matt, Natalie, Anna, Gerrard, dan Andre yang berniat membunuh Girl-chan pun langsung menyiapkan senjata masing-masing.

"Ukh, HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Girl-chan sambil langsung ngacir.

Semua guru NNG (min Ieyasu) yang terlibat ujian gaje itu pun langsung mengejar gadis itu.

Thundy dan Cowboy yang kebetulan numpang lewat (?) pun hanya bisa diam melihat Author itu dikejar-kejar para guru yang terlibat ulangan gaje tersebut. Ada yang megang pedang, staff, busur, meriam, senapan, dan lain-lain silakan bayangkan sendiri! *plak!*

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Habis UCUN tahap 2 dan bentar lagi mau UN! Jadi, aku tidak yakin bakalan punya waktu untuk ini! Tolong maklum! ^^V

Well, kudengar di fandom ini kagak ada yang mau ngelanjutin yang bahasa Indo! Sayang banget, lho! Kayaknya nih fic mesti di-translate ke English, deh! Masalahnya, grammar-ku minim banget! T_T

Kayaknya aku bakalan update nih fic abis UN! Taulah, derita anak kelas 9 SMP!

Review! :D


	3. Her Birthday?

Balas Review! :D

**Dissa Chavalliana: Hahaha! Memang capruk, sih! Baiklah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

**Honey Sho kagak login: Turut berduka atas jatuhnya nilai Gerrard! *lu kan yang bikin, bego!* Alright, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 2: 'Her' Birthday?**

* * *

Hari yang indah di NNG dan murid-murid di sana sedang melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Ada yang lagi ngobrol di koridor, main bola, lari-larian hanya dengan boxer (?!) sambil berteriak 'EH, JENG! JANGAN LARI, DONG!', ada juga yang teriak 'ADA SATPOL PP, CIN! BURUAN LARI!'.

Yang terakhir itu bercanda, deng!

Tapi, pagi mereka yang indah itu harus berantakan karena...

"APA MAKSUD PERKATAAN LU BARUSAN, HAH?!"

Terdengar sebuah bentakan yang keluar dari mulut seorang ketua guru. Bahkan sang kodok pun langsung cengo mendengar suara bentakan barusan! *plak!*

"Tu-Tunggu dulu! Gue bisa jelasin!" kata Matt gelagapan karena merasa kagak salah apa-apa.

"TERUS, APA YANG BISA LU JELASIN?!" bentak Mathias.

"Kas!" panggil Raven. "Mereka berdua tumben berantem! Ada apaan, sih?"

"Entahlah!" jawab Lukas datar. "Tadi kan Anko lagi ngobrol sama Matt, terus tiba-tiba Anko marah-marah kagak jelas begitu! Kagak tau deh apa penyebabnya!"

Merasa diperhatikan, Mathias pun mulai membentak, "LU SEMUA NGAPAIN NGELIATIN KESINI?!"

"I-Iya, deh! Ki-kita keluar!" kata Chung sambil keluar dari ruang guru diikuti yang lainnya.

Ternyata Viking Denmark udah keluar, coy!

Sesaat setelah mereka semua keluar dari ruang guru, terdengar suara bentakan lagi dan kursi yang dilempar dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Si Kambing kenapa, sih? Tumben dia marah sampe segitunya!" tanya Andre.

"Mungkinkah dia lagi PMS?" tanya Lu dengan polosnya.

"Lu-sama! Mathias itu laki-laki, bukan perempuan! Jadi kagak mungkin dia bisa PMS!" jawab Ciel sweatdrop.

"Hari ini bukannya hari 'itu', ya?" tanya Lance.

"Hari apaan?" Elsword malah nanya balik.

"Itu, lho! Masa lu semua kagak tau, sih?"

Mereka semua langsung berpikir dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Lance, sampai akhirnya...

"Aish! Pantesan aja mukanya pucet begitu!" ujar Ieyasu sambil facepalm.

"Padahal itu udah lama banget, tapi dia masih aja begitu!" gumam Emil. "Bahkan sampai sakit pula!"

"Eh, Yasu!" panggil Elesis kepada Ieyasu. "Anak-anak tau kagak soal ini?"

"Kagak tau, tuh! Kalau 'dia' nanti dikerjain, berarti mereka tau!" jawab Ieyasu. "Yah, kita tunggu aja!"

"Tenang aja! Mereka udah tau, kok! Kan 'dia' salah satu dari mereka juga!" balas Gerrard.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

Setelah pertengkaran itu dan bel masuk berbunyi, Mathias pun masuk ke kelas 9D.

"Godmorgen!" sapa pria jabrik itu lesu.

"Pagi, pak!" balas para mulas 9D.

"Pak!" panggil KAProng. "Bapak sakit, ya? Kok mukanya pucet begitu?"

"Eh?" Mathias pun melihat ke arah cermin yang ada di kelas itu dan wajahnya memang terlihat pucat.

"Ba-Bapak agak kagak enak badan!" jawabnya sambil berusaha untuk tidak memaksakan senyumnya.

Dia terpaksa berbohong karena dia tidak mungkin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada mereka.

"Oh, begitu! Jangan lupa tulis tanggal di papan tulis, pak!" saran Rasi Bintang.

"O-Oke!" balasnya dengan nafas yang mulai tersenggal-senggal.

Para mulas 9D yang duduk di barisan tengah pun udah siap siaga karena takut guru mereka yang satu ini pingsan.

Mathias pun membuka tutup spidolnya dan berniat menulis tanggal di papan tulis sambil bertanya, "Sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"9 Mei, pak! Masa bapak lupa?"

BRUK!

Mathias benar-benar pingsan meninggalkan coretan kecil di papan tulis.

"BAPAK!" teriak para mulas 9D sambil berlari ke arah ketua guru tersebut.

"PAK! BANGUN, PAK!" kata Raisa panic sambil mengecek suhu badan Mathias. "Panas banget, coy!"

"PAK! JANGAN MATI DULU, PAK! KALAU BAPAK MATI, RENCANA KITA NANTI BERANTAKAN!" teriak beberapa mulas cewek panik.

"Gue tau!" pekik James. "Kita harus cek!"

"Cek apanya?!" tanya yang lainnya.

"Rambutnya! Berdetak atau kagak!" jawab anak itu watados.

"APA MAKSUD KAMU DENGAN RAMBUT YANG BERDETAK ATAU KAGAK?!" pekik Mathias yang baru bangun dari mati surinya (?).

"Oh! Bapak ternyata masih hidup!" ujar James lega. "Terus, sekarang gimana?"

"Yah, bawalah bapak ke Klinik!" jawab Mathias.

"OGAH! BAPAK YANG PINGSAN, KENAPA KITA YANG REPOT?!" jerit James. "BAPAK JAHAT! Bapak tau apa?"

"Hvad?" tanya Mathias.

"Turunin saya sekarang!"

Webek, webek...

Para mulas 9D yang lainnya plus Mathias pun langsung mangap mendengarnya.

"Turunin?" ulang Mathias bingung.

"Iya! Turunin saya sekarang!" balas James menantang.

"Ya udah! Bapak turunin kamu ke kelas 6 SD (?)!" kata Mathias.

"JANGANLAH, PAK! Tadi saya hanya bercanda doang!"

"Eh, James!" panggil Jihan kepada James. "Mendingan lu cari guru, kek! Buat bantuin angkat pak Mathias!"

"Kenapa kagak minta tolong si Giro aja?" tanya Provoseat.

"Si Giro kan datengnya siang buat bawain 'itu'-an sama hiasannya! Buruan, James!" jawab Sho.

James pun berlari keluar kelas menuju ke kelas 9B yang kebetulan lagi diajarin sama Lance.

"Pak! Pak Lance!" panggil anak itu.

"Ada apaan?" tanya Lance.

"I-Itu, pak! Pak Mathias!"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan si jabrik itu?"

"Ha-Ha-" James pun berusaha untuk mengambil nafasnya dan akhirnya dia berkata, "Hamil, pak!"

Webek, webek...

Mata hazel Lance membulat, mulutnya menganga lebar, dan spidol di tangannya pun terjatuh. Reaksi para mulas 9B yang mendengarnya? Para cewek pingsan, sementara para cowok bersimpuh.

"Me-Memangnya cowok bisa hamil, ya?" tanya Renka.

"Bisalah, Ren!" jawab Yuki. "Kalau negara Baltic bersatu menyerang Russia!"

"Ha-Hamil? Ka-Ka-Kamu serius?" tanya Lance.

Kalau memang iya, mungkin dia berharap dapat momongan dari Emil.

"Sumpah, saya ju-" James pun memotong perkataan sambil bertanya, "Hah? Hamil? Orang Pak Mathias pingsan! Memangnya siapa yang bilang hamil?"

'LU, KAMPER! DASAR DISSAYUR ASEM (?)!' pekik para mulas 9B dalam hati.

Sementara Lance hanya bisa melongo. Hancurlah harapannya untuk dapat momongan dari Emil.

Tiba-tiba, Dissa menepuk pundaknya sambil ngomong, "Lu lama banget, sih! Pak Kambing udah kita angkat bareng-bareng ke Klinik!"

"Pake apaan? Bambu yang biasanya dipake buat jadi tandu kan udah hancur!" tanya James bingung.

"Kita pake karpet! Ayo, James! Rapat penyelidikan mau dimulai!" ajak gadis itu.

"Tunggu dulu! Kalian rapat penyelidikan soal apa?" tanya Lance.

"Kasus kematian seorang ketua guru bernama Mathias Køhler!" jawab Dissa watados.

"DIA MASIH HIDUP! KETUA GURU KALIAN ITU MASIH HIDUP! SAMPE SEGITUNYA KALIAN KE MATHIAS?!" pekik Lance.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Jadi kamu mau nyerahin tugas, ya?" tanya Eve kepada Girl-chan yang sekarang berada di depannya sambil membawa setumpuk buku tulis Fisika.

Sebenarnya tujuan Girl-chan ke ruang guru untuk menyerahkan tugas Fisika yang dikasih ketua guru kemarin, tapi dia tidak tau kalau hari ini adalah hari 'spesial'-nya. Dia hanya tau Luthfi menyuruhnya menyerahkan tugas Fisika dengan alasan dia 'murid kesayangan' Mathias. Padahal, dia sengaja disuruh keluar kelas karena teman-temannya lagi nyiapin sesuatu.

"Iya, bu!" jawab gadis itu."Oh, iya! Pak Mathias mana?"

"Oh, Mathias ya? Dia lagi ada di Kli-" Perkataan Rena terpotong saat Natalie menepuk pundaknya dan memperlihatkan SMS dari Sho.

* * *

Isinya seperti ini:

_Bu Natalie, pak Kambing pingsan! Sekarang ada di Klinik! Jangan kasih tau Girl-chan, ya?_

* * *

Rena yang membaca SMS di HP Natalie pun langsung sweatdrop.

"Kli? Kli apa, bu?" tanya Girl-chan bingung.

"Kli-Kli-Klimea! Ya, Klimea!" jawab Rena.

"Ooohhh!" balas Girl-chan datar sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang guru.

Bagi yang kagak ngerti maksudnya, Klimea itu artinya Gudang!

* * *

Di kelas 9C...

"Lu ngawasin yang bener, kek!" kata Bama agak kesal.

"Iya apa, bawel!" balas Syams sewot.

"Oy, Syams-pyon, Bama-pyon! Gue udah bawain 'itu'-nya, nih!" ujar Giro-kun yang tiba-tiba muncul di dekat mereka.

"Kok lu bisa ada di sini? Berguru sama Minato Namikaze lu?" tanya Dimas yang kebetulan pengen nanyain keadaan di luar dan kaget ngeliat Giro-kun yang udah muncul kayak hantu (?) tersebut.

"Udahlah! Mending kita hias aja 'itu'-nya! Entar keburu Nee-chan balik!" balas Giro-kun sambil masuk ke dalam kelas 9C.

"Lu udah bawa 'itu'-annya, Giro?" tanya Idham saat melihat cowok berambut ponytail itu memasuki kelas.

"Udah, kok! Mendingan cepetan dihias, kek!" jawabnya datar sambil ngeluarin sepotong kue dan hiasannya.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

Siang harinya, para guru pun berkumpul di lapangan bersama para murid.

"Lance-kun! Kenapa kita disuruh ke sini, sih?" tanya Anna.

"Iya, panas!" keluh Aisha.

"Sabarlah! Baiklah, aku menyuruh kalian semua ke sini karena kita bakalan ngasih award ke salah satu dari mereka!" jawab Lance.

"Award?! Beneran?!" pekik Add antusias.

"Iya, sebenarnya ini piagam penghargaan dan dipersembahkan dari kita untuk... Girl-chan!"

Semua guru pun bertepuk tangan, sementara Girl-chan hanya bisa berjalan ke depan lapangan dengan bingung.

"Ini dia piagamnya!" kata guru berambut merah tersebut sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat. "Dibuka terus dibaca, ya!"

"Iya, pak!" balas Girl-chan sambil membuka amplop itu dan menarik kertas putih yang bertuliskan...

"Dengan ini kami nyatakan, bahwa **** ******** alias Girl-chan telah... Berulang tahun?"

Sontak, semua orang pun langsung berteriak, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Girl-chan masih terbengong-bengong. Ternyata dia melupakan hari ulang tahunnya! Ajaib sekali, ya!

Tiba-tiba, gadis itu pun mendapat hadiah lemparan telur mentah dari para guru dan teman-temannya dengan nafsu.

"Kuenya mana, nih?" tanya Elsword.

"Iya, ya! Mana kuenya, ya?" tanya Feby pura-pura kagak tau.

"Ini dia kuenya!" ujar seseorang.

Di depannya sekarang, terdapat Mathias yang duduk di kursi roda yang didorong Luthfi sambil membawa kue ulang tahun dengan blushing dan berkata, "Tillykke med fødselsdagen_ (Selamat ulang tahun)_!"

"Ba-bapak kenapa duduk di kursi roda?" tanya Girl-chan bingung dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"KAGAK USAH NANYA!" balas ketua guru itu sewot.

'Mulai lagi, deh!' batin Luthfi sweatdrop sambil menjawab, "Tadi dia pingsan, Ra!"

"Oke, oke! Old married couple lovey-dovey udahan dulu, ya!" kata Ara yang sebenernya pengen ngebiarin kayak gitu lebih lama. "Sekarang potong kuenya!"

"Mari, Girl-nee! Ini buat motongnya!" kata Dissa sambil ngasih sebuah...

Penggaris plastik?

Mungkin karena pisau kue udah terlalu mainstream kali, ya?

Mau tidak mau, Girl-chan pun menggunakan penggaris itu untuk memotong kue.

"Ehem, Ra! Suapan pertamanya buat yang ada di depan lu, ya?" saran Idham jahil.

Berarti yang di depan dirinya itu Mathias, dong!

"SUAPIN! SUAPIN! SUAPIN!" koor semua orang dan tentu saja kedua orang itu pun malunya bukan main!

"O-Oke! Åbn venligst din mund _(Tolong buka mulutmu)_!" kata Girl-chan.

Sang ketua guru yang berada di depannya hanya bisa diam sambil mulai membuka mulutnya dan...

Hap!

Mathias menerima suapan dari Girl-chan dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

Tapi ternyata penderitaan mereka belum selesai! Anak-anak yang belum puas dengan adegan tadi langsung menambahkan...

"CIUM! CIUM! CIUM!"

DAFUQ?! Sejak kapan anak-anak ini berada di pihak Ieyasu dan Lance?

Akhirnya momen paling langka dan paling ditunggu pun telah tiba!

Ieyasu dan Lance pun langsung memunculkan kamera di tangan mereka.

Mathias dan Girl-chan masih saling menatap satu sama lain, bahkan gadis itu sampai menelan ludahnya sebelum akhirnya dia maju dan...

Cup!

Girl-chan mengecup dahi Mathias!

Jeritan para cewek dan cowok (?) pun dapat terdengar. Lance nyaris pingsan, untungnya dia ditahan sama Matt dan Natalie. Sementara Ieyasu? Kayaknya dia udah kehabisan darah!

"LAGI! LAGI! LAGI!"

Cup!

Mathias mengecup pipi Girl-chan yang tidak terkena lemparan telur mentah.

Kertas warna-warni pun dilemparkan mewarnai langit serta keadaan yang sedang berbahagia itu, sementara kedua orang itu menempelkan dahinya satu sama lain sambil mengeluarkan senyum bahagia masing-masing.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Well, ini kedua kalinya ngerayain ultah di fandom ini! Yang sebelumnya di fic 'ToD with Elgang'!

Kayaknya ini sedikit terlalu nista kali, ya! Tapi biarlah! Aku hanya bisa membuat yang bisa kubuat saja!^^V

Review! :D


	4. The Crazy Study Tour

Balas Review! :D

**Honey Sho: Yah, istilahnya kayak alisnya England Hetalia! *dilempar scone.***

**Arthur: "Bloody git! Jangan ngomongin alis gue!"**

**Me: "Iya, deh!" -_-"**

**Alright, Thanks for Review! :D**

**DissaChavalliana: Yah, memang tragis sih! Oke, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Crazy Study Tour**

* * *

Hari ini para guru dan beberapa murid NNG akan mengadakan Study Tour. Walaupun, kesannya sih lebih mirip camping karena mereka bawa tenda (?).

"Woy, Luthy-pyon! Buruan jalannya! Entar ditinggal, lho!" seru Giro-kun dari lapangan kepada Luthfi yang berada di gerbang sekolah.

"Iya, iya!" balas anak itu sambil berlari ke arah lapangan.

Setelah semuanya berkumpul di lapangan, mereka tinggal menunggu bus yang akan mereka gunakan untuk pergi menuju tempat Study Tour.

"Aku tidak sabar lagi, nih!" pekik Dark dan Sakazaki sambil berlari-lari di lapangan dengan riangnya.

"Benar! Benar!" sahut Dissa dan Mea yang ikutan acara senam pagi 'Mari kita berlari-lari pagi sambil menunggu bus'.

"KAMI IKUUT!" pekik Idham, Sho dan Bunga yang tidak kalah labilnya dan ikutan aksi senam pagi mereka tersebut.

"Oy, Kambing! Kapan bus-nya datang?" tanya Andre yang kayaknya kagak tahan melihat kelabilan ketujuh anak tersebut.

"Hah? Siapa bilang kita naik bus?" balas Mathias yang sukses membuat ketujuh anak yang lagi berlari pun berhenti.

Perkataan sang ketua guru barusan pun juga menghentikan aksi beberapa orang yang awalnya adalah:

Raven yang lagi berdoa agar perjalanan mereka aman, damai, dan sentosa (?).

Lukas yang lagi membuat diagram sihir di lantai dengan cat biru yang entah didapatnya darimana.

Elsword yang lagi acara cekik-mencekik dengan Aisha entah karena apa.

Untuk yang lainnya, silakan tebak sendiri! *Narator dibunuh Reader.*

Mereka semua pun sekarang berfokus menatap sang ketua guru tersebut.

"Kita akan naik..." Perkataan Mathias pun terpotong oleh sesuatu.

TIN! TIN!

Sontak, semuanya pun menatap ke arah sumber suara. Para murid NNG plus beberapa guru pun langsung terbelalak kaget setelah melihat apa yang akan mereka naiki.

Kendaraan itu adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

MOBIL JENAZAH?! WHAT THE DENMARK?!

"DEMI BERUANG KUTUB DI GREENLAND (?), MEMANGNYA KITA MAU MATI APA PAKAI MOBIL JENAZAH SEGALA?!"

"SIAPA YANG MATI DI SINI? ADA YANG BUNUH DIRI? PEDANGKU? Oh! Kupikir pedangku mati dan dimasukin ke mobil jenazah!"

PLETAK!

"BAKA MATT! MANA ADA PEDANG MATI ATAU KAGAK MATI DIMASUKIN KE MOBIL JENAZAH?! DASAR BAKA!"

"Ya Tuhan! Semoga kita selamat sampai tujuan walaupun harus memakai mobil jenazah!"

"Baguslah! Kali aja ada mayat yang bisa kuambil darahnya!" (HEH?!)

"Eh, Kambing! Lu serius kita naik mobil jenazah?"

"Hah? Kagak, kok! Itu mobil jenazah buat masukin kecoak yang habis dibantai di kost (?) kemaren ke kuburan serangga (?)!" jelas ketua guru itu watados.

Sontak, penjelasan Mathias pun sukses membuat yang lainnya langsung cengo mendengarnya.

"SERIUS?! KEREN AMAT KECOAK MENINGGAL PAKE MOBIL JENAZAH! MANA ADA KUBURAN KHUSUS SERANGGA?!" pekik para murid kaget.

"Kita akan naik itu, kok!" balas Mathias sambil menunjuk ke arah mobil ambulans yang berada di depan gerbang

Sontak, yang lainnya pun kembali membelalakkan mata mereka.

"Ah, maaf! Maksudku, yang itu!" kata Mathias sambil menunjukkan sebuah...

Mobil tronton?

"ASTAGA KAMBING! KITA NAIK TRONTON?!"

''MEMANGNYA KITA TAHANAN ATAU NARAPIDANA APAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

"Itu tronton, ElBaka! Bukan mobil tahanan!"

"MEMANGNYA KITA MAU PERANG, APA?!"

"Kalian milih naik itu atau mobil jenazah? Kalian kan tau sendiri bus-nya udah dipake sama sekolah lain dan beda dengan kendaraan yang khusus kita!" jelas Mathias yang sukses membuat mereka semua berpikir keras.

"Baiklah! Kita mau naik tronton!" seru yang lainnya pasrah.

Yah, mendingan naik begituan daripada naik mobil jenazah, kan?

* * *

Di dalam mobil...

"DIRUJAK, DIRUJAK, DIRUJAK AJA!"

"KEEP SMILEEE! ASYIK-ASYIK JOOOOS!"

"AKU ANAK INDONESIA! SEHAT DAN KUAT! KARENA MAMA MEMBERI, BATU BATERE ABC! SEHAT, KUAT, RAJIN BEGADANG, SETIAP SAAT! NYOLONG AYAM ORANG! BATU BATERE ABC!" (DAFUQ?!)

"PELANGI PELANGI~ ALANGKAH GELAPMU! HITAM HITAM HITAM, DI LANGIT YANG GELAP! SOALNYA UDAH MALAM, MANA ADA PELANGI! PELANGI PELANGI, CIPTAAN TUHAN~"

"KEBUNKU ADA LIMA! RUPA RUPA WARNANYA! HIJAU KUNING KELABU, MERAH MUDA DAN BIRU! MELETUS KEBUN HIJAU, DOR! HATIKU SANGAT KAGET! MANA ADA KEBUN MELEDAK! ITU MAH YANG ADA NGACO!"

"PERDULI KESEHATAN HATI!" (Eh?)

"AITAKATA! AITAKATA! YEY! YEY! YEY! MINION GAMEEEEEEEEE~ PAPOOOYYY!"

"KEMANAAA~ KEMANAA~ KEMANA~ KUHARUS MENCARI KEMANA~ KENAPA KUCINGKU, TIDAK DATANG KE RUMAH~ JENG! JENG! JENG!"

"KEMULIAAANLAH NAMAMU~ DATANGLAH~ KEEEERAJAAANMUUU~ JADIKANLAH KEHENDAKMUUU~ DI ATAS BUMI~ SEPEEEEEERTIIIII~ DI DALAM SURGAAAA!"

"DIOBOK-OBOK, ABANGMU DIOBOK-OBOK!" (Memangnya lu kate abangmu itu air, apa?!)

"Saatnya meditasi! Meeeh, meeeh, meeeh, nyong, mbeeek!" (Heh?)

Cepat sekali anak-anak itu sembuh dari kekecewaannya barusan!

Para guru yang masih normal pun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah di tempat duduknya. Apalagi saat mereka mendengarkan suara anak-anak nista yang sedang konser dan bernyanyi dengan gaje-nya atau seseorang yang lagi bermeditasi entah apa maksudnya.

"Ya Tuhan! Kapan ini akan berakhir?" gumam Gerrard sambil memijat keningnya karena pusing.

Sabar ya, Ger! Gue ngerti kalau jadi guru itu susah, apalagi kalau muridnya labil kayak mereka! *Narator digiles buldoser.*

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

Setelah rombongan nista itu sampai di Shadow Forest yang merupakan tujuan mereka, para guru pun segera mendirikan tenda dibantu beberapa anak. Setelah tenda berdiri, mereka pun melakukan berbagai kegiatan di sana sampai sore.

Malam harinya, mereka menyalakan api unggun dan bermain tebak-tebakan.

"Baiklah anak-anak! Kita akan bermain tebak-tebakan!" kata Matt.

"YEEEEYY!" teriak para murid nista itu dengan sangat bersemangat.

"Kadal-kadal apa yang bisa berenang?" tanya Matt.

"PERTANYAAN APAAN ITU?!"

"KOMODO!"

"IGUANA!"

"CICAK!"

"TOKEK! TOKEK!"

"HAH? TOWEK TOWEK?'"

"BAKANNA! SEJAK KAPAN TOKEK JADI TOWEK?!"

"KAPAL API!"

PLAK!

"KENAPA JADI NYASAR SAMA MEREK KOPI, BAKAMBING?!"

"CHARMELEON!"

"SALAH! YANG BENAR ADALAH KADAL YANG PUNYA DUA TANGAN!"

"DAFUQ?! SEJAK KAPAN KADAL PUNYA DUA TANGAN?! YANG ADA EMPAT KAKI!"

Keributan pun berhenti karena jawaban abstrak dari pertanyaan Matt yang sukses membuat para murid dan guru di sana langsung sweatdrop.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Giliranku!" kata Lukas sweatdrop setelah mendengar pertanyaan dan jawaban abstrak dari Matt barusan.

"HEEEEYYY, ANAK-ANAK! APA KABARNYA?" tanya Lukas dengan semangat 45.

"BAIK!"

"BUKAN BAIK! JAWABANNYA HARUS LUAR BIASA!"

"Luar biasa?"

"YA, AYO SEKALI LAGI! ANAK-ANAK, APA KABARNYA?"

"LUAR BIASA!"

"BAGUS, ANAK PINTAR~"

Para guru yang melihat sikap Lukas pun hanya bisa mengelus dada masing-masing.

'Si muka triplek itu kok jadi ababil begini, sih?' batin beberapa guru sweatdrop.

"BAIKLAH! INI BUKAN TEBAK-TEBAKAN, TAPI PERTANYAAN! SIAPAKAH PACARNYA LANCE?"

Pertanyaan Lukas barusan sukses dihadiahi timpukan buku dari Lance yang blushing berat, sementara para murid dan beberapa guru pun langsung heboh mendengarnya.

"EEEEEEH?! SEJAK KAPAN PAK LANCE PUNYA PACAR?!"

"DIA MASIH 15 TAHUN, KAN?! CEPET BANGET!"

"YA, BAPAK! TOLONG KASIH PENCERAHAN KE SAYA! BENARKAH PAK LANCE PUNYA PACAR?"

"DAN, PACARNYA ITU ADALAH GURU DI SINI JUGA, LHOOO~"

"LUKAS-SAN!"

"APAA?! WHUUUUAAAAAT?!"

"KYAAAA! MANISNYA~"

"KASIH TAU NAMANYA, DONG~"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA~"

Kehebohan pun berlangsung saat Lukas mengumumkan bahwa guru termuda di NNG udah pacaran.

"Hei, Lance!" panggil Elsword dan Add bersamaan.

"Apa?" tanya Lance sambil memijat keningnya.

"Selamat atas status pacaranmu yang walaupun udah telat! Nanti pulangnya bayar pajak, ya!" jawab kedua makhluk itu watados.

Memangnya kalian berdua itu anak ABG yang minta pajak jadian sama temannya, apa?

"Terima kasih!" gumam Lance yang udah kelewat stress.

"EHEM!" Terdengar suara deheman dari seseorang.

Semua orang pun menengok dan ternyata dia adalah Elesis.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliranku yang memberi pertanyaan~" kata Elesis. "Hewan apa yang bertanduk?"

"KAMBING!"

"Iblis!"

"Lu-sama! Ini hewan, bukan makhluk mistis!"

"DOMBA!"

"NAGA!"

"ULAR!"

PLETAK!

"BAKA LUTHY-PYON! MANA ADA ULAR PUNYA TANDUK?! KAKI AJA KAGAK PUNYA!"

"KUCING!"

"INI MAH SAMA AJA DENGAN LUTHFI!"

"SAPI!"

"RUSA!"

"KANCIL!"

"KIJANG!"

"SALAH! YANG BENER ADALAH AYAM!"

Webek, webek...

"EEEEEEEEEHHH?! SEJAK KAPAN AYAM BERTANDUK?!"

Kehebohan pun terjadi lagi karena pertanyaan Elesis yang mengatakan kalau ayam itu bertanduk.

Para guru (min Lukas dan Matt yang lagi labil) pun hanya bisa cengo mendengar kalau ayam itu bertanduk.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliranku!" kata Raven sambil berdiri. "Ini adalah pertanyaan! Jadi dijawab, ya!"

Semua anak pun mengangguk.

"Apa jawaban dari 59786701 ditambah 736285 dikurang 186927 dikali 8059 dibagi 186996?" tanya Raven yang sukses membuat semua murid di sana cengo.

"PERTANYAAN APAAN ITU?!"

"SUSAH BANGET!"

"KALKULATOR! ADA YANG BAWA KALKU?"

"HAH? KALKUN?"

KRAK!

"MY HAND!"

"KALKULATOR, BUKAN KALKUNLATOR!"

"KALKULATOR ITU SEJENIS UNGGAS BESAR YANG GEMUK ITU, KAN? YANG SUKA DIPOTONG ORANG EROPA SAAT NATAL!"

PLETAAK!

"BAKA! ITU KALKUN, BUKAN KALKULATOR!"

"HEI! AKU TAU YANG 8059, 186996, DAN 186927!"

"APAAN ITU?"

"ITU NAMA KODE MAKHLUK DARI FANDOM SEBELAH!"

DUAK!

"BAKA DARUKUN! KOK NYAMBUNG FANDOM SEBELAH?!"

Keributan pun terjadi lagi karena pertanyaan super susah tersebut.

"Kalian tau jawabannya?" tanya Raven.

Semua anak di sana pun menggeleng.

"Gurunya?" tanya Raven sambil menoleh ke arah para guru.

Para guru pun juga gelengin kepala, bahkan Mathias sang ketua guru pun juga ikutan menggeleng.

"Mau tau jawabannya~" tanya Raven sambil bergaya sok imut.

Entah kenapa, Raven jadi labil begini, deh! Mungkinkah karena stress menumpuk akibat para murid NNG yang nista tersebut?

Semua orang yang berada di sana pun mengangguk.

"Jawabannya adalah... Bapak juga kagak tau~" ujar Raven yang kagak kalah labilnya dengan Lukas dan Elesis.

Sontak, semua orang yang berada di sana pun hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan kelabilan Raven tersebut.

* * *

Setelah permainan yang berakhir dengan kelabilan tersebut, mereka pun mulai bercerita.

"Mau dengar cerita supernatural?" tanya Natalie.

Anak-anak pun mengangguk.

"Mau aku yang ceritakan?" tawar Giro-kun.

"Terserah lu aja, deh!" balas Idham dengan malas.

"Oke, deh!" Cowok berambut ponytail itu pun mulai bercerita.

* * *

**Pagi itu, seorang gadis melihat keluar rumahnya yang bersalju. Dia benci kalau dilarang keluar.**

**Tok! Tok!**

**Gadis bernama Diana itu berjalan keluar dan mendapati enam bunga cantik berwarna merah, kuning, hijau, biru, ungu, dan putih. Enam tetes darah terdapat di kertasnya.**

**"Di pagi natal, aku selalu mendapatkan ini!" kata Diana sambil menatap keluar.**

**Diana adalah keluarga onmyoji dan setiap tengah malam, dia harus menyegel enam Nine Tailed Fox. Setiap kali dia selesai melaksanakan tugasnya, enam tetes darah pun terasa jatuh.**

* * *

Giro-kun berhenti sejenak dan menatap ke arah yang lainnya.

Idham mencondongkan badannya, sementara Dark berkata, "Teruskan! Teruskan!"

Beberapa anak pun juga mulai serius. Pemuda berambut ponytail itu pun melanjutkan ceritanya.

* * *

**Diana menatap keluar. Sebentar lagi dia harus menyegel, tapi dia merasa sangat bosan. Malam-malam dia keluar. Sebelum jam 11.30, dia bersender di batang pohon dan berbicara sendiri.**

**"Maafkan aku, Nine Tailed Fox! Aku terpaksa, seluruh keluargaku adalah onmyoji! Aku, aku..."**

**Dia merasakan enam orang memeluknya dengan hangat. Syal yang dipakainya pun melonggar.**

**Sakura merah pun jatuh dari atas diikuti sebuah tetesan darah dan bunga enam warna pun berjatuhan. Diana selalu ragu akan hal itu.**

**Dia sering menemukan hal-hal supernatural, tapi tidak pernah seperti ini. Diana memegang sakura merah itu dan mulai menyanyikan lagu.**

_**White snow fall from the sky~**_

_**Everything turn strange~**_

_**I know must be the Nine Tailed Fox mad~**_

_**But I must do it because it is my job~**_

* * *

Giro-kun berhenti sejenak dan menatap sekitarnya. Aura-nya pun semakin terasa seolah mengatakan 'Teruskan!'.

* * *

**Tiba-tiba…**

**BRAK! BRAK! BRAK! BRAK! BRAK! BRAK! **(Cowboy: "Banyak amat!" -_-")

**Diana mendapati enam mayat dengan baju lusuh. Dia dapat melihat sembilan ekor yang keluar dari setiap orang dan seorang badut keluar sambil berkata, "Kau harus menghentikan tugasmu, sekarang!"**

**Diana pun mengangguk dan berlari pergi.**

**Keesokan harinya, dia melihat ibunya pulang dan berkata, "Bu! Aku ketemu dengan enam Nine Tailed Fox kemarin dan seorang badut!"**

**Ibunya pun tersenyum dan membalas, "Itu memang wajar, sayang! Ibu juga mengalaminya! Tentang badut, entahlah!"**

**Teman Diana, Ryan, selalu berkata kalau itu hanya khayalan.**

**Tapi malam harinya, dia bertemu dengan badut itu dan badut itu berkata, "Jangan pernah mengejeknya!"**

**Sepertinya badut itu penjaga Diana di masa yang akan datang.**

**Tapi itu belum diketahui!**

* * *

Giro-kun menghela napas setelah membaca cerita itu dan semuanya pun langsung tepuk tangan.

Diam-diam, seorang badut mengintip dari kegelapan.

"Oy, Matt! Mendingan lu jangan ngumpet di sini, deh! Aisha ngeliatin lu aneh, tuh!" kata Chung sambil menepuk pundak Matt.

Aisha pun langsung cengo saat melihat Matt yang berpakaian badut tersebut.

Giro-kun pun tersenyum dan duduk di samping Luthfi. Sekarang, giliran Luthfi yang maju.

* * *

**Setiap sekolah pasti memiliki rumor dan rumor yang dulu dipakai untuk menakuti para junior terbukti.**

**Seorang gadis bernama Luna berjalan melewati koridor. Saat itu, badai salju sedang melanda.**

**"Hei, Luna! Dengarkan lagu ini!" teriak Mira sambil menarik lengan Luna.**

_**Tepat ketika badai salju...**_

_**Para anggota OSIS akan patroli**_

_**Menyanyikan lagu...**_

_**Nina bobo~ Oh, nina bobo~**_

**Luna pun langsung cemberut, sedangkan Mira hanya tertawa renyah.**

**Tap... Tap...**

* * *

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Lance sambil langsung mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah mendengar cerita itu.

Luthfi pun memasang senyum kemenangan. Tujuan utamanya adalah membuat Lance yang penakut tapi nekat menyerah. Lance pernah waktu malam Jumat membuat cerita TPU Jeruk Purut yang berakhir kagak berani pergi ke kamar mandi sendirian.

"Yah, akhirnya pak Lance nyerah!" celetuk Luthfi watados.

Kemudian, Lance merogoh saku celananya sambil berkata, "Ayo baca cerita supernatural yang lain!"

Hal itu pun langsung membuat Luthfi sweatdrop.

Tengah malamnya, Ara berteriak, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BADUT!"

Mereka semua pun menatap badut yang tidur di tenda guru.

"Woy, bisa kagak lu diam sedi- BADUT!" Lance pun juga ikutan teriak karena mengingat cerita yang dibacakan Giro-kun.

"HYAAAAA!" Anna yang takut sama badut pun menutup wajahnya.

Sementara itu, Aisha, Natalie, dan Lukas bersiap untuk mengutuk Matt yang masih berkostum badut mengerikan.

* * *

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

Yowes, ini nista banget! Tapi aku usahakan sebisaku! :D

Betewe enewe beswe, lusa nanti ada acara foto-foto di rumah teman dan gue pake kostum Clarabell (si sapi cewek dari Disney) di sana nanti! Parahnya, yang jadi Goofy-nya si Sl*m*t! Sampe-sampe, gue digodain sama Avon (silakan dibalik) dengan gaje-nya! Aneh banget kagak, tuh? *Lu curhat?!*

Review! :D


	5. Free Class Activity

Balas Review! :D

**Shakazaki-Rikou: Yah, kagak apa-apa telat Review! :D Betewe enewe beswe, aku nungguin pengumuman kelulusannya tanggal 10 Juni, lho! Baiklah, terima kasih Review-nya!**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 4: Free Class Activity**

* * *

Apa aja ya kegiatan murid-murid nista NNG kalau lagi jam kosong alias 'free class'? Mari kita simak kejadian di bawah ini!

* * *

**1\. Bikin doodle di kelas**

_Warning: Jangan tiru perbuatan para ilustrator gagal beken ini! Karena bisa-bisa buku yang seharusnya buat pelajaran malah habis dilahap sebagai buku buat coret-coret alias menggambar!_

Seharusnya sekarang guru Bahasa Inggris kelas 9C, Matt Roszak, udah masuk ke kelas buat ngajar. Tapi entah kenapa, guru yang satu ini jarang banget masuk ke kelas nista itu. Apa Matt keasikan berlatih pedang di taman belakang NNG, ya? Hanya Tuhan, dia, dan Valkyrie Tank yang bergoyang (?) di lapangan parkir sekolah yang tau!

Kelas 9C pun mulai berisik, bahkan sampai beberapa guru yang seharusnya mengajar di kelas lain malah datang ke kelas itu untuk ngingetin mereka. Tapi tetap aja, para mulas 9C itu kepala batu semua kalau diingetin.

Bahkan, Giro-kun yang merupakan murid teladan (walaupun sering dijewer Emil gara-gara belum selesai ngerjain tugas dari guru Geologi tersebut) sering ngobrol atau malah menggambar saat guru lagi menjelaskan. Anak itu berusaha untuk bersikap elegan kayak bangsawan Austria dan berusaha untuk tidak kampungan. (Apa banget, deh!)

Karena bosan melanda, dia pun melirik ke arah Idham Rahman yang sedang mencoret sesuatu di bukunya di bangku belakangnya.

"Hoy, Idham-pyon! Lu lagi ngapain?" tanya pemuda berambut ponytail dengan kacamata itu datar.

"Lagi coret-coret!" jawab pemuda berambut tipis itu datar sambil memfokuskan kedua matanya pada buku tulis tersebut.

"Oh! Lu lagi ngerjain soal Fisika dari Denmaku-pyon, ya?" tanya Giro-kun singkat.

Dia mengira Idham mengerjakan soal Fisika berjumlah 25 soal dari Mathias tersebut. Pemuda berkacamata itu pun mengarahkan kedua matanya kepada anak yang duduk di depannya tersebut.

"Bukan!" jawab Idham singkat.

"Terus, apaan?" tanya Giro-kun bingung.

"Gue lagi gambar doodles, nih! Tapi masalahnya, gue kagak bisa bikin tangannya!" keluh Idham sambil memberikan buku tulis yang sudah berubah menjadi sketch book ala anak sekolah tersebut kepada Giro-kun. "Gambarin tangan, dong!"

Giro-kun pun langsung ber-poker face ria (?) setelah mendengar keluhan sobatnya barusan.

"Ah, ya udah deh!" katanya sambil mengambil buku tulis itu dan menggambar sepasang tangan.

* * *

**2\. Bikin Vocal Grup**

_Warning: Boleh aja sih kalau mau nyanyi sama teman-teman, tapi jangan sampai..._

Sampai saat ini, guru Seni Budaya kelas 9D, Ciel, belum masuk kelas dan belum ada satu pun guru yang masuk untuk memberitahu mereka.

Kemudian, Sho, Dissa, KAProng, Rasi Bintang, Provoseat, Jihan, dan Annisa memanfaatkan hal itu dengan bernyanyi kayak pasukan paduan suara (?)

"Lumpuhkanlah ingatanku~ Jika itu tentang DIA~"

Kemudian, Rhaja Dhennis Firdaus dan Daffarel Salatin dari kelas 9A masuk ke kelas 9D setelah pergi ke ruang Tata Usaha buat fotokopi soal TIK yang bakalan mereka kerjakan sebelum jamnya Eve.

"Yah, Girlband mode on!" sindir Dhennis sambil menatap Dissa cs. "Suara valset aja masih nyanyi kayak Girlband!"

"Tau! Kagak elit banget, sih!" Daffarel pun juga ikut-ikutan menyindir.

Sho pun langsung ngasih deathglare super maut kepada kedua cowok beda kelas tersebut.

"KITA LAGI PADUS, BEGO!" umpat Sho sambil menancapkan Janus-nya ke sebuah meja dan kedua cowok itu pun langsung pergi dengan ketakutan.

_Lanjutan dari warning: Jangan sampai pas kita nyanyi, ujung-ujungnya malah disangka Girlband!_

* * *

**3\. Selfie-an**

_Warning: Nah, kalau ini memang paling asik banget dilakuin pas jam kosong! Asal, jangan ada hal yang aneh-aneh aja!_

Sudah sejam Elsword belum datang ke kelas 9A, padahal pelajaran Sosiologi di NNG hanya dua jam dalam seminggu. Masih mending dia ngaret gara-gara kagak bisa jalan cepat! Lha, ini? Gurunya malah kagak datang-datang dan bikin materi Sosiologi di kelas itu jadi tertinggal.

Karena semua anak-anak sibuk dengan kerjaan mereka masing-masing, Mea berinisiatif untuk ber-selfie dengan cara terbaru. Dia akan menggunakan tongsis alias tongkat narsis. Kemudian, dia pun berjalan menghampiri Aruka.

"Aruka-nee! Pinjam tongkat mujarab-mu, dong!" pinta Mea.

Gadis itu pun memandangi Mea dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hah? Tongkat mujarab?" tanya Aruka bingung.

"Iya! Tongkat yang biasa lu pake buat selfie!" jawab Mea pelan.

Aruka hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan kemudian, dia pun mulai teringat sesuatu.

"Ooh, itu toh! Itu namanya tongkat narsis, biasanya disebut tongsis!" jelas Aruka singkat.

"Ya, tongsis! Gue boleh minjem tongsis lu, kagak?" tanya Mea.

Aruka pun menggembungkan pipinya dan bertanya, "Mau dijadiin tongkat golf, ya?"

"Kagak, lha! Orang gue mau selfie juga!" jawab Mea sewot.

"Mea! Ternyata lu..." kata Aruka sambil ngeluarin sebuah tongkat yang konon katanya 'kita bisa foto dengan background lantai (?) dengan menggunakan tongkat tersebut'. "Nih, gue pinjemin!"

Kemudian, Mea pun mengajak beberapa cewek untuk selfie bareng dengan tongsis itu, tapi sebagian cowok yang lagi ngobrol langsung ikut-ikutan foto pas ngeliat anak cewek yang lagi bernarsis ria.

"EH, SEMPRUL! PARA CEWEK LAGI SELFIE-AN DAN KITA KAGAK DIAJAK!" jerit Wakum.

"AYO KITA IKUT NYEMPIL!" teriak Fahri.

Kemudian, para cowok pun memasuki kerumunan untuk ber-selfie sekelas.

"GYAAAAAAAA!"

Tiba-tiba, pintu kelas 9A terbuka dan ternyata yang membukanya adalah Rena.

"Kalian lagi ngapain?" tanya Rena penasaran.

"Foto-foto, bu!" koor seluruh mulas 9A serentak.

Rena pun hanya bisa tertawa pelan.

"Hahaha! Boleh foto-foto, tapi jangan ribut! Oke?"

"IYA, BUUUUU~"

* * *

**4\. Selfie-an part 2**

_Warning: Memang saat ini adalah saat yang bagus untuk foto dengan orang yang paling 'the best' di kelas. Tapi, usahakan dia mau! Kalau kagak mau, paling juga diceng-cengin kayak gini: 'Ah, kasian amat sih lu! Masa lu kagak bisa foto sama dia? Gue aja bisa, kok! Ah, payah banget lu!'_

Menjelang jam-jam terakhir dari free class di kelas 9C, para mulas lagi sibuk sendiri dengan gadget-nya, tugasnya, laptop-nya, makanannya, bahkan dengan pacarnya (kalau punya). Syams pun menghampiri Faza yang sedang menggambar doodling teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Faza! Foto bareng gue, yuk!" ajak Syams pada Faza.

Faza pun menatap Syams.

"Gue kagak suka selfie!" jawab Faza lirih dan berharap agar anak itu menjauh darinya.

"Sekali ini aja!" paksa Syams sambil menatap cewek itu dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

Gadis itu pun hanya bisa pasrah saat Syams mengajaknya ber-selfie dan berkata, "Ah, ya udah deh!"

Kemudian, Syams pun membuka sebuah aplikasi dan dia pun berfoto dengan berbagai macam gaya yang lagi nge-trend saat ini, sementara Faza hanya bisa tersenyum tipis ketika difoto bersama Syams.

Sebenarnya sih, dia agak blushing juga!

Syams pun menatap beberapa foto yang sudah berhasil didapatkannya.

"Wah, lu badai juga rupanya! Nanti avatar Tw*tt*r, photo profil F*cebook, display picture B*M, display picture L*NE, display picture P*th dan lainnya lu ganti sama foto kita, ya?" kata Syams yang langsung mengganti semua foto di social network dengan foto dirinya dan Faza.

Anak itu pun langsung kaget dan berteriak, "NAJIS! KAGAK MAU GUE!"

* * *

**5\. Bikin FF**

_Warning: Kalau ada FF yang belum kelar, memang enaknya dikerjain pas free time! Tapi, kalau ada yang baca gimana? Ah, lanjut dah! Tapi, jangan pernah mengganggu orang yang lagi menulis FF karena akan terjadi hal seperti ini..._

Sampai saat ini, belum ada kabar tentang Emil sang guru Geologi yang berada dimana, bersama siapa, dan ngapain aja. (Lha?) Para guru hanya bisa mondar-mandir di sekitar kelas 9E dengan alasan yang tidak jelas alias mencurigakan.

Jari-jari itu pun menari di atas keyboard, sementara tatapannya mengarah ke layar laptop.

Kemudian, Aofida pun duduk di sampingnya dan bertanya, "Saki! Lu lagi ngapain?"

"Ngetik!" jawab Sakazaki singkat.

"Iya! Gue tau lu lagi ngetik, tapi—"

Aofida pun menatap sebuah tulisan yang ada di layar laptop milik temannya tersebut dan nanya lagi, "Ngetik apaan, sih? Kayaknya serius banget!"

"FF!"

Gadis itu pun menatap temannya dengan tatapan ala fangirl akut (?).

"LO JUGA BIKIN FF, YA? OTP LU SIAPA?"

"ChikaTsuru!"

"Gue ChikaNari! Ayo kita berkerja sama!" ajak Aofida bersemangat.

Sakazaki Rikou pun menatap Aofida dan menghela nafasnya sambil menjawab, "Ah, males! Gue kan FF-nya Straight semua! Lha, lu?"

Aofida pun langsung pundung di pojokan setelah mendengar perkataan Sakazaki barusan.

* * *

**6\. Dangdutan**

Sekarang pelajaran Kimia di kelas 9C. Ada sebuah kelompok yang isinya pembuat rusuh semua kayak Feby, Farel, Nova, Timothy, dan Jonathan yang sedang mengerjakan soal essay bersama-sama.

Karena kelas lagi sepi, Feby ingin melakukan sesuatu bersama teman-teman sekelompoknya.

Feby punya rencana untuk mencairkan suasana yang tegang karena Nova yang kelelahan menyalin dua puluh soal buku cetak Kimia ke buku catatannya beserta jawabannya, Timothy yang mulai lesu karena Caesilia Agatha mulai deketin Shabuama Palaska dengan sejuta topik tentang Denmark dan wilayah sekitarnya, Jonathan yang sibuk bergerilya dengan buku catatan Nova untuk dicontekin, dan Farel yang mulai bosan karena kagak tau mau ngapain.

Kemudian, Feby menatap semua teman sekelompoknya itu dan berkata, "Woi, guys! Kita dangdutan, yuk!"

"Ayo!" koor yang lainnya menyetujui perkataan temannya tersebut.

Kemudian, Feby mulai nyanyi lagu dari Chita Chitata yang berjudul 'Sakitnya tuh di sini'. Dia bernyanyi dengan bergaya kayak penyanyi dangdut beneran dengan suara dan goyangannya tersebut.

"SAKITNYA TUH DI SINI, DI DALAM HATIKU! SAKITNYA TUH DI SINI, MELIHAT KAU SELINGKUH!"

"ASIK, ASIK, JOS!" Farel pun ikut-ikutan nyanyi sampai membuat suasana kelas 9C menjadi berisik.

Saking berisiknya, Kurusaki Dark si biang kerusuhan di kelas 9E pun ikut-ikutan dangdutan bareng Switch dan Hadi.

Anak-anak sekelas pun mulai ikut-ikutan dangdutan. Tiba-tiba, Raven yang merupakan guru Olahraga pun masuk ke kelas 9C karena mendengar sebuah keributan (yang selalu ada dan terdengar oleh para guru) dari kelas itu.

Kelas ini dekat banget sama ruang guru. Kira-kira jaraknya cuma nyeberang sepuluh setengah langkah (?) dari ruang guru. Jadi, kalau mereka bikin ribut, pasti kelas 9C yang disamperin duluan!

Abaikan aja penjelasan dadakan barusan!

"KALIAN KENAPA BERISIK BANGET, SIH?! SEKARANG KALIAN PELAJARANNYA SIAPA?!" teriak Raven menanyakan apa yang terjadi di kelas itu.

"PELAJARANNYA BU AISHA, PAK!" koor para mulas 9C menjawab pertanyaan guru bertangan abnormal (?) tersebut.

"MEMANGNYA GURUNYA KEMANA?" tanya Raven tegas tapi nyebelin (?).

"Ada urusan di sebelah (baca: Rumah Sakit), pak!" koor sekelas serentak.

Maklum, lha! Kabarnya, di belakang tanah (?) NNG, terdapat sebuah Rumah Sakit. Bahkan, sering terdengar suara ambulans dari rumah kost guru (?) yang kebetulan bersebelahan dengan Rumah Sakit tersebut.

Tunggu dulu! Mau ngapain Aisha ke Rumah Sakit dan sejak kapan para guru nge-kost?

Oke! Abaikan saja pertanyaan barusan!

"YA UDAH! KALIAN UDAH DIKASIH TUGAS, KAN? KAGAK USAH RIBUT BISA, KAN?" teriak Raven tegas yang hanya bisa dijawab dengan anggukan dari para mulas 9C yang bernasib sial (?) karena ulah mereka sendiri.

Kemudian, Raven yang galak itu pun menutup (baca: membanting) pintu kelas 9C dengan kesal.

"Mampus kita, Rel!" gumam Feby sambil melirik ke arah Farel.

"Iya!" balas Farel singkat dan pelan.

* * *

**7\. Anak tukang jajan**

"Eh, Bunga! Ke Kantin, yuk! Gue mau borong makanan, nih!" ajak Hanny sambil membawa HP dan dompetnya.

"Ayo!" balas Bunga.

"Moncong-moncong, tumben lu mau borong makanan di Kantin! Lu lagi ultah, ya?" tanya Bunga bingung dan curiga.

"Kagak, sih! Tapi gue mau jajan aja sekalian bagiin makanan buat anak-anak! Gue kan orangnya baik!" jawab Hanny sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Yah, terserah lu deh!" balas Bunga sambil berjalan bersama Hanny menuju ke Kantin NNG.

* * *

**8\. Anak Overlimited rajin**

"Eh, Diskon! Lu lagi ngapain?" tanya Jihan bingung saat melihat Dissa dan Sho sedang sibuk ngerjain essay Kimia tiga nomor dari Natalie.

Tugas itu diberikan secara khusus kepada murid-murid (kesayangan) Natalie kayak Dissa, Sho, KAProng, Provoseat, dan Rasi Bintang. Sebenarnya Jihan sendiri juga dikasih soal beginian sama Natalie, tapi dia males ngerjainnya karena menurutnya, paling juga kagak dapet nilai tambahan dari guru berdada besar itu. (Eh?!)

"Pake nanya lagi! Lu kagak liat gue lagi ngapain?! Gue lagi ngerjain tugas Kimia dulu biar cepat selesai, abis itu dapat nilai dari bu Natalie!" jawab Dissa nyolot sambil sibuk nyalin jawaban dari buku cetaknya. "Iya kagak, Sho-nee?"

"Yoi! Lu mau ikutan kita ngerjain ginian kagak, Jih?" ajak Sho yang juga melakukan hal yang sama kayak Dissa: nyalin jawaban dari buku cetak.

"Kagak mau! Males gue sama orang rajin kayak kalian!" balas Jihan sewot sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk jajan bareng Retia yang udah nungguin dari tadi.

* * *

**9\. Anak-anak ke Toilet buat...**

"Luthy-pyon! Gue mau ke toilet dulu, ya!" kata Giro-kun kepada Luthfi yang sedang sibuk menyalin jawaban Bahasa Inggris dari kertas jawaban Idham.

"Ngapain lu ke toilet, Giro? Ra?" tanya Luthfi penasaran sambil menatap Giro-kun dengan curiga.

"Urusan saudara! Lu kagak usah kepo, deh!" jawab Giro-kun sewot sambil menggandeng Girl-chan ke toilet.

'Padahal gue mau ngomongin soal adek-adeknya Denmaku-pyon sama Nee-chan! Kan kagak enak kalau diomongin di kelas! Ujung-ujungnya malah bakalan kacau nanti!' batin Giro-kun sambil menghela nafasnya.

* * *

**10\. Anak-anak ke Toilet buat...(part 2)**

"Luthfi! Gue mau ke toilet sama Gita dulu, ya!" kata Nurul sambil melilitkan sebuah jaket di pinggangnya untuk menutupi bagian rok putihnya yang udah 'if you know what I mean'.

Muhammad Luthfi sang ketua kelas 9C itu pun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Ngapain sih ke toilet? Mau transaksi?" tanya Luthfi penasaran sambil sibuk menulis soal untuk latihan ulangan nanti dari papan tulis.

"Urusan perempuan! Kalau gue kasih tau, entar lu mikirnya yang macem-macem lagi!" jawab Nurul sewot sambil membawa dompetnya (?) dan menggandeng Caesilia menuju ke toilet yang berada di sebelah kelasnya.

* * *

**11\. Pacaran di pojok kelas**

Ketika jam kosong atau jam istirahat, biasanya Shabuama Palaska dan Anisa Melita yang sudah pacaran beberapa bulan yang lalu ini selalu terlihat bermesraan. Baik ada guru maupun kagak ada guru, tetap aja mereka berdua mesranya minta ampun. Saking mesranya hubungan mereka berdua, para jones seperti Idham Rahman pun mulai mikirin sesuatu yang aneh. (Mungkinkah dia juga mikirin Fiorel, gadis dari Kepulauan Faeroe yang merupakan adiknya Mathias itu? Wer weiß _(Siapa yang tahu)_?)

"Ah! Lu ini bawel banget, deh!" goda Bama sambil mencubit hidung Amel.

"Apaan sih lu, Bam? Pake cubit-cubit segala!" balas Amel sewot sambil mencubit balik hidung Bama.

"Lagian hidung lu lucu, sih!" seru Bama iseng.

"Bilang aja lu mau nyindir kalau hidung gue mancung ke dalam!" ketus Amel sambil menatap Bama dengan kesal.

Ternyata Syams yang lagi nyalin jawaban Bahasa Indonesia milik Faza sambil ditemani si pemilik lembar jawaban itu juga memandangi kedua sejoli barusan sambil memikirkan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh.

"Syams! Ada jawaban gue yang salah atau lu yang bingung dengan jawaban gue yang terlalu ringkas?" tanya Faza bingung kepada Syams yang mulai senyum-senyum sendiri sambil menatap wajah Faza yang mulai bingung dengan tingkahnya yang mulai aneh.

"Faz! Lu hari ini cantik, deh!" goda Syams kepada Faza pelan.

Faza pun mulai blushing dengan godaan itu dan mencubit pipi Syams karena cowok itu suka ngisengin dia.

Padahal, dalam hatinya dia bilang begini: 'Masa, sih? Aaah, gue seneng banget deh dipuji sama orang kayak lu, Syams!'

"Lu ngisengin gue lagi, deh! Udah buruan salin, nanti nilai kita dikasih pas KKM sama guru bermuka triplek (baca: Lukas) itu!" saran Faza tanpa ngasih kompromi kepada Syams untuk menggodanya lagi.

* * *

**12\. Mendadak 5L: Lemas, Lesu, Letih, Lelah dan Lapar**

Tumben hari ini Kurusaki Dark yang biasanya bikin keributan di kelas 9E itu terdiam. Bahkan, dia tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun karena biasanya anak ini paling alay dan lebay. Tapi kali ini, Dark malah mendadak 5L.

"Oy, Darukun! Lu kenapa? Pasti karena yayangnya nyuekin lu lagi, kan?" tanya Hadi sambil memandang Dark yang lagi mengalami gejala 5L.

"Apa karena Sakazaki lebih memperhatikan Kisuke (?) daripada lu?" Switch ikut-ikutan memberikan spekulasi (?). "Ayo jawablah, Darukun! Jangan begini terus!"

"Iya! Kita kan satu tim! Kalau ada yang 5L, pasti yang lainnya juga ikutan 5L! Ayo ceritakan saja kepada kami!" paksa Hadi sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Dark.

"Sebenarnya, ini bukan tentang pacar gue, Saki-chan, ataupun yang lainnya!" kata Dark lemes. "Tapi ini karena gue abis kena omelan sama pak Ciel gara-gara nge-bully bu Lu!"

"Pantesan aja! Tapi tenang aja, Darukun! Kan ada kita berdua yang selalu setia denganmu!" hibur Switch sambil tersenyum lebar kepada Dark yang sukses membuat anak itu bersemangat kembali.

Memang yang namanya sahabat itu bisa bikin teman dari 5L jadi ceria, bahagia, dan sentosa (?).

* * *

**13\. Promosi Dagangan**

"Eh, cuy! Lu mau beli kaos buat praktek Seni Budaya sama gue, kagak?" tawar Bunga sambil menunjukan contoh kaos yang dibawanya kepada Hanny, Renka, Fyro, dan Yuki. "Ini bahannya bagus, lho! Cocok buat dilukis!"

"Memangnya berapaan, Bunga?" tanya Yuki sambil memegang kaos itu. "Memang bahannya bagus, sih! Tapi kalau mahal-mahal, gue kagak mau deh!"

"Hanya 40 ribu, kok!" jawab Bunga dengan nada meyakinkan.

"Mahal banget, sih! Tapi kalau bahannya bagus gini, gue mau dong!" kata Renka.

"Iya! Gue juga mau, dong!" Hanny pun juga ikut-ikutan membeli kaos tersebut.

* * *

**14\. Promosi Dagangan (part 2)**

"Pak! Bapak berdua mau beli kue bolu buatan saya, kagak?" tawar Runa pada Chung dan Add yang lagi duduk sambil ngobrol.

"Iya! Sekarang Runa lagi jualan kue, nih! Gue udah nyoba dan rasanya enak banget!" kata Matt yang mencoba promosiiin kue yang dijual Runa tersebut.

"Memangnya berapaan, sih?" tanya Add penasaran.

"Ah, hanya 12 ribu dan ada banyak rasa kayak apel, keju, bakwan (?), coklat, vanila, bakso (?), strawberry, blueberry, ikan teri (?), dan masih banyak lagi!" jawab Matt bersemangat.

Mungkin Matt pantas banget jadi sales-nya Runa! Hehehe!

"Ya udah! Bapak mau kue rasa vanila! Lu mau juga kagak, Chung?" kata Add sambil menawarkan kue tadi kepada Chung.

"Mau, deh! Kuenya rasa blueberry, ya!" balas Chung sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kepada Runa.

"Sip, deh!" ujar Runa sambil menerima uang dari kedua guru itu dan menyerahkan dua bungkus kue bolu kepada kedua pelanggan tersebut.

* * *

**15\. Promosi Dagangan (part 3)**

"GUE PUNYA BARANG BARU! MAU BELI, KAGAK?" teriak Anisa Melita saat dia tiba di depan kelas 9C setelah baru balik dari kantin dengan tas yang mungkin isinya barang dagangan milik Amel sambil menghampiri para telasnya, beberapa cewek dari kelas 9D, dan para guru cewek yang lagi mampir.

"APAAN, TUH?" tanya para cewek bingung plus penasaran.

"DOUJINSHI GIROXLUTHIAS!" jawab Amel bersemangat sambil mengeluarkan Doujin dari dalam tasnya.

"APA?! GIMANA SUMMARY-NYA?" tanya Dissa antusias.

"GUE CERITAIN, YA!" balas Amel sambil menceritakan summary dari Doujin-nya tersebut.

Setelah Amel selesai menceritakan summary dari doujin buatannya, para cewek pun langsung heboh.

"ASIK BANGET, TUH! GUE MAU, DONG!" teriak Anna bersemangat.

"BERAPAAN, SIH?" tanya Atun sambil ngeluarin dompetnya dan menghitung beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya itu.

"MAU DONG SATU!" kata Ara karena dia juga mau doujinshi tersebut.

"Tenang, tenang! Semuanya kebagian, kok!" balas Amel menanggapi permintaan para cewek tersebut.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, di kost para guru...

"Anjir! Giro sama Luthias bikin gue ngiri, deh!" kata Anna sambil membaca Doujinshi di kamarnya.

Dia tidak tau kalau Mathias lewat dan masuk ke kamarnya sambil berdiri di belakangnya.

"Apaan? Giro sama Luthias siapa?" tanya Mathias penasaran.

Tapi Anna tidak nengok ke arah sumber suara. Mungkin dia mengira itu suara Lance atau Matt yang tiba-tiba masuk untuk membicarakan Doujin dengan omset yang berlipat-lipat karena Amel menggunakan nama adik Mathias dengan nista (?) tersebut, sementara Mathias hanya bisa membatin 'Lu bilang apaan barusan?!'.

"Itu lho, Lance! Giro sama Luthias Oersted! Ya ampun! Lu baca kagak, sih? Itu keren banget! Gue suka bagian ciumannya! Giro hot banget! GYAAAAA!" jawab Anna lebay kayak fangirl tersebut.

"Ah, serius adek gue dicium sama bocah aristokrat itu? Coba gue baca!" balas Mathias sambil mengambil Doujinshi yang masih berada di tangan Anna dan membacanya.

Anna pun langsung nengok ke arah pria yang ternyata bukan Lance, melainkan MATHIAS!

"MATHIAS?! SEJAK KAPAN LU ADA DI SINI?!" tanya Anna kaget plus ketakutan.

"Sejak lu nyebut nama adek gue dan nama bocah aristokrat itu!" jawab Mathias kesal yang sukses membuat Anna langsung shock berat mendengarnya.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	6. Balada Ulangan di NNG

Balas Review! :D

**DCL: Hahaha, ya begitulah! Aku memang lagi nungguin pegumuman kelulusan di tanggal itu! Oke, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 5: Balada Ulangan di NNG**

* * *

Lance Stoppersky terkenal sebagai guru dengan gelar berjibun. Mulai dari gelar 'Guru termuda NNG' (walaupun gelarnya yang satu ini terancam lepas karena keberadaan Elsword dan Chung yang notabene dua tahun lebih muda darinya), 'Tentara termuda seangkatan EBF Soldier' (?), 'Guru berambut merah pertama di NNG', 'Guru paling happy-go-lucky' (walaupun agak susah deket sama cewek), dan lain-lain silakan tebak sendiri! *plak!*

Ada satu hal yang perlu kalian ketahui! Jika dia masuk ke kelas yang kagak banyak ribut kayak kelas 9A atau kelas buangan kayak kelas 9E *Narator dibunuh Sakazaki.*, pasti bakalan biasa-biasa aja.

Tapi kalau Lance masuk ke kelas 9C yang kebanyakan berisi anak-anak pembuat rusuh se-NNG, pasti ujung-ujungnya dia bakalan marah-marah terus dan ngasih tugas seenak pantatnya.

Misalnya, seperti ini:

"HARI INI KALIAN KERJAKAN SOAL DAN LANGSUNG DIKUMPULKAN!"

"WHAT THE DENMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK?!" jerit seluruh mulas 9C panik.

* * *

Setelah pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia dengan Lukas Bondevik, anak-anak laknat bin nista itu pun mulai nyari ribut di kelas. Tiba-tiba, Lancer Pie- Eh, bukan deng! Maksudnya, Lance Stoppersky pun memasuki kelas 9C dengan gaya 'like a boss'.

"HARI INI KALIAN MERINGKAS, SETELAH ITU ULANGAN LIMA SOAL!" teriak guru Sejarah itu tiba-tiba.

"DAFUQ?!" pekik seluruh mulas 9C bersamaan.

"HUANJIIIIIRRRRRRRRR" teriak Fahira Anfal shock sambil membanting buku tulisnya.

"KAMPRETOS SEMPAKTOS TUH STOPPERSKY!" Ghevira Azzahra pun ikut-ikutan heboh.

Nabila Ayu malah high five dengan Ghevira sambil berkata, "TUH GURU MEMANG CUMA MENANG GELARNYA DOANG, NYET!"

Bisa dibilang, hampir semua anak di kelas ini mengumpat guru Sejarah tersebut.

"BERISIK LU PADA! GUE LAGI BELAJAR BUAT REMEDIAL PELAJARANNYA PAK EMIL, TAU!" teriak Dimas Nazli sambil menutup telinganya.

"GAYA LU! PALING LU REMED LAGI!" semprot Dio Haikal kepada wakil ketua kelas tersebut.

"Jangan ribut! Kalian meringkas sendiri, setelah itu ulangan! Bapak pergi dulu, ya!" kata guru berambut merah itu sambil berjalan meninggalkan kelas laknat tersebut.

"TUH GURU MEMANG KAGAK ELIT BANGET! SOMPLAK BANGET, DEH!" teriak Syams Ramadan kesal.

"SETUJU!" koor para mulas cowok yang lain.

Kemudian, Ismail Slamet berjalan ke meja guru yang terdapat sebuah...

Soal dan jawaban ulangan dari kelas lain, itu pun juga lima soal!

Slamet pun langsung menyalin soal tersebut dengan semangat yang membara, tapi Syams melihat aksi tersebut dan berteriak, "CUY! SLAMET NYALIN SOAL, TUH!"

Seluruh mulas pun langsung heboh saat melihat teman mereka mendapat soal bocoran, bahkan sampai kunci jawabannya dan berteriak, "MANA? MANA? BAGI!"

Kemudian, seluruh mulas 9C berkumpul di meja guru untuk mencatat soal tersebut.

"EH, BAM! SEKALIAN CATAT JAWABANNYA, YA! ENTAR GUE LIAT SAMA LU!" pinta Amel sambil menepuk pundak Bama.

"OKE!" balas Bama sambil ngancungin jempolnya.

Syams pun menepuk pundak Ananda Putra yang lebih asik menyalin kunci jawaban daripada soalnya (?).

"SALIN SEMUANYA, BRO!" teriak Syams sambil menyalin soal sekaligus kunci jawabannya.

"SIP!" balas Putra sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya tersebut.

Idham Rahman, Erlin Syahdanti, dan Amira Faza pun ke meja guru dan memotret kunci jawaban dengan HP masing-masing.

"Nekat bener lu pada!" kata Syams kepada ketiga temannya yang ngelakuin hal kelewat greget tersebut.

"Biarin, deh!" balas Idham pelan sambil memasukkan sebuah smartphone bermerk L*n*v* ke dalam saku celananya.

Bahkan, Khalisa sampai menulis jawaban tersebut dari laptop dan mengetiknya di sticky notes. Kemudian, dia pun menampilkannya lewat infokus yang ada di kelas mereka.

Anisa Melita pun melihat ke arah infokus yang menayangkan sebuah sticky notes berisi kunci jawaban dan berteriak, "AJIB, KHAL! HAHAHAHA!"

Fahira pun ikutan tertawa gaje dan berkata, "UDAH, INFOKUSNYA JANGAN DIMATIIN! HAHAHA!"

Dimas sang wakil ketua kelas pun menyaksikan pemandangan laknat yang terjadi di kelasnya dan berteriak, "GILE LU SEMUA! ITU NAMANYA CURANG, BLEKOK!"

"KAYAK LU KAGAK AJA, DEH! PALING LU JUGA MINTA SAMA KITA!" semprot Atun kepada Dimas yang hanya bisa diam saja mendengarnya.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, Lance pun kembali ke kelas 9C dan para mulas pun hanya bisa nyengir gaje.

Guru muda itu pun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berkata, "Bapak kagak yakin kalian bisa dapat nilai bagus!"

"Siapa bilang?" tanya Nurul Irba sambil menyalin soal di papan tulis.

Syams pun tertawa kecil dan berceletuk, "Iya, pak! Kami pasti bakalan dapat nilai bagus, lho!"

"WOI! BUKANNYA NGERJAIN, MALAH NGEBACOT!" tegur Dimas sambil membanting pulpennya.

Dianka pun juga ikutan menegur para telasnya dengan berteriak, "TAU LU PADA! BACOTNYA DOANG YANG DIGEDEIN, NGERJAIN WOY!"

Para mulas 9C pun mengerjakan soal sambil melihat kunci jawaban di buku catatan, di HP, di laptop, bahkan ada yang nulis di paha (?). Tapi mereka juga pura-pura kagak bisa ngerjain soal kayak gini, padahal mereka udah selesai.

* * *

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Lance pun beranjak dari kursinya.

"Udah selesai, belum?" tanya guru berambut merah itu.

"Belum, pak! Susah banget!" gurau Nabila Ayu.

"Iyap!" Mariska Putri pun mengiyakan perkataan Ayu.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian, Lance pun membagikan nilai ulangan Sejarah tersebut.

"GILA! HAMPIR SEKELAS DAPAT SERATUS, COY!" teriak Timothy Doli dengan hebohnya.

Putra pun melirik kertas ulangan Handayani dan berkata, "YANG 99 CUMA HANDAYANI DOANG! HAHAHA!"

"KELAS KITA THE BEST BANGET! HAHAHAHA!" tawa Syams dengan nistanya.

Lance pun hanya bisa lemes di tempat saat melihat para mulas 9C yang mulai kelainan tersebut sambil bergumam, "Pasti gue pas ngoreksi ulangan kelas nista ini masih minum Aquavit-nya Mathias! Aduh, udah gitu gue kagak ingat apa-apa lagi!"

Bama pun mendengar gumaman guru muda itu dan berteriak, "YANG PENTING, KELAS INI NILAINYA BAGUS-BAGUS SEMUA! HUAHAHAHAHA!"

Sementara itu, Fahira dan Amel sedang ngobrol sambil memegang kertas ulangan mereka yang tertera angka seratus di depannya.

"Coba kalau semua guru yang ngadain ulangan bisa kita kibulin kayak gini!" bisik Fahira.

"Kecuali pak Kambing!" balas Amel pelan.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	7. Sleepover Party in NNG

Balas Review! :D

**Arrow-chan3: Ane senang dikau me-Review! Memang kelas 9C itu pintar (dan nista) semua! Oke, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sleepover Party in NNG**

* * *

"Hey~ Kita ngadain pesta piyama, yuk~" ajak Chung sambil lompat-lompat di samping Raven.

Para guru NNG sekarang lagi jalan pulang ke kost mereka setelah ngajar seharian.

"PESTA PIYAMA?" tanya Ieyasu, Gerrard, Andre dan Matt yang lagi jalan bareng.

"Hmm, sebenernya gue mau tidur sendiri! Tapi karena Chung yang ngasih ide, pasti bagus!" kata Andre sambil ngangguk-ngangguk sendiri.

"Wah, iya tuh! Pasti seru! Aku setuju banget!" sahut Gerrard bersemangat.

"Hmmmm! Boleh juga, tuh! Kayaknya menyenangkan!" dukung Ieyasu. "Ini bisa menambah pengalamanku dengan yang lainnya!"

Seperti biasanya, Ieyasu selalu berpikir (terlalu) jauh ke depan! Terus, ujung-ujungnya pasti dia bakalan ngundang teman-temannya ikutan!

Kurang nista apa Ieyasu, coba?

"Yah, asal jangan ada kejadian aneh aja!" gumam Lance yang udah tau pasti bakalan ada yang kagak beres kalau para guru NNG ngumpul bareng di satu ruangan.

Liat aja ruang guru tiap pagi! HANCUR LEBUR!

"Siiiip! SEMUANYA! NANTI MALEM KITA NGADAIN PESTA PIYAMA, YAAAAA!" teriak Elsword dengan suara yang super duper kenceng.

"Eh? Tapi gue dan Lu-sama mau..."

Perkataan Ciel pun terpotong oleh Add yang berteriak, "IDE BAGUS!"

"Apa bagusnya pesta piyama? Kita kan satu kost! Kayaknya aku udah sering ngeliat kalian pake piyama, deh!" komentar Lu.

"Pesta piyama tuh bukan buat ngeliat piyama satu sama lain, Lu-chan!" balas Ara sambil facepalm. "Itu tuh buat lebih mengenal satu sama lain dan bersenang-senang bareng!"

"Gue udah kenal kalian, kok!" kata Anna dengan tampang bodoh.

Rena pun langsung men-death glare ke arah gadis berambut hijau daun tersebut, sementara yang di-death glare hanya bisa nyengir tanpa dosa sambil ngomong, "Bercanda, deng!"

Gumaman setuju pun terdengar dari guru-guru yang lainnya. Lu dan Ciel pun terpaksa membatalkan niat mereka untuk nyiapin soal ulangan bareng.

Kurang rajin apa mereka, coba?

"Lance! Temenin gue beli DVD, yuk!" ajak Emil.

Lance hanya bisa menatap Emil dengan capek dan ngangguk. Natalie pun melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka berdua yang langsung ganti arah sambil meninggalkan pesan seperti...

"Oy, Lance! Belinya jangan kayak kaset *sensored.* yang ada di kamar lu, ya!" saran gadis itu watados.

Lance pun langsung mencak-mencak ke arah Natalie, tapi Emil udah keburu nyeret dia ke gerbang sekolah sambil ngomong, "Udahlah, Lance! Semua orang juga udah tau aib lu, kok!"

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

Semua guru NNG (plus 11 Daimyo yang merupakan guru lama) udah ngumpul di ruang depan kost. Mereka udah nyiapin barang apa aja yang mau dipake selama pesta piyama.

Mathias bawa kapak (udah pasti), Andre bawa SVDEX (jangan tanya kenapa dia bawa benda itu, gue juga kagak tau), dan Yukimura bawa dango buatannya (yang dari tadi tergeletak di meja tanpa ada yang mau nyentuh).

Matt lagi menunaikan tugas berat yang ditumpukan ke pundaknya: mendisiplinkan sobat-sobatnya selama 5 menit.

Sebenernya, dia juga sih yang mau ngelakuin itu!

"Eve! Jangan ngilang mulu lu! Kagak elit banget, sih! Berdiri di sini!"

"Heh, Rena! Jangan cekikikan aja di situ sama Aisha! Berdiri di sebelahnya Anna!"

"ANDRE! BERHENTI MAININ SENAPAN DI POJOKAN! CEPET GABUNG!"

Setelah mengorbankan setengah kotak suaranya, akhirnya para guru pun berdiri dengan posisi yang (hampir) rapi di tengah ruang depan. Matt yang udah sakit tenggorokan pun memilih untuk puas dan buru-buru berdiri di depan mereka sambil ngeluarin HP Android-nya.

"Katakan kejuuuuu!" serunya sambil nyengir lebar dan lampu blitz kamera HP-nya pun menyala.

Sayangnya, karena kaget dan kagak siap, para guru dodol itu pun malah berbalik dengan rusuh dan saling mendorong satu sama lain sampai akhirnya mereka semua pun langsung terjatuh menjadi satu tumpukan wafer renyah (?).

"Hehehe! Ini nanti mau aku post di FB!" kata Matt puas.

"JADI DARI TADI CUMA BUAT FOTO-FOTO DOANG?! BILANG AJA APA?!" protes Raven yang kesel karena kegiatannya ngasah pedang jadi terganggu (bukan gara-gara ketimpa orang).

Kita mau pesta piyama, Ven! Bukan mau perang!

Sementara Kenshin (yang sialnya mendarat paling bawah) sibuk memeriksa dirinya. Jangan-jangan ada tulangnya yang patah.

Kagak heran juga, sih! Orang dia ketiban Shingen dan Keiji yang notabene lebih gede darinya.

"Terus, kita ngapain?" tanya Mitsunari yang masih bisa kalem.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara yang menggelegar entah dari mana asalnya.

"Eh? Hujan, ya?" tanya Ara sambil ngecek jendela. "Tapi jendelanya kagak basah, kok!"

"Eh? Itu, suara perut gue!" jawab Keiji yang sukses membuat yang lainnya langsung ber-gubrak ria di tempat.

"GUE LAPER, NIH! MAKAN DULU, YUUUUK!" teriaknya ngajak makan.

"Keiji! Lu nyadar kagak kalau kita baru aja makan sejam yang lalu?" tanya Motonari.

Keiji hanya bisa manyun dan ngomong, "Iya, tau! Tapi gue laper!"

Kenshin pun bersyukur karena dia ketimpa Keiji sebelum pria itu makan lagi.

"Nih, makan aja dango-nya Yuki!" saran Motochika watados sambil menyerahkan kotak makanan milik Yukimura.

"Oy, gue masih mau hidup!" pekik Keiji yang berakhir kena Rekka dari yang bersangkutan.

Akhirnya, Keiji pun terpaksa memuaskan dirinya dengan memakan pangan Puffin-nya Emil.

Harap jangan dicoba di rumah, ya!

Sementara itu, Eve sibuk masukin DVD yang baru aja dikasih Emil. Begitu nyala, dia langsung mengencangkan volume-nya agar yang lainnya nyadar kalau film-nya udah mulai tanpa harus mengorbankan kotak suaranya kayak Matt. Sontak, mereka semua langsung ngerubutin TV kayak kerumunan ngengat yang baru balik ke sarangnya (?).

"Film apaan, nih?" tanya Kojuro.

"Film por-" jawab Add ngasal yang langsung digebukin duluan sama Elesis.

"Dasar Pervert!"

"Kagak mungkin Emil beli film begituan! Tapi kalau Lance..." celetuk Elsword sambil melirik Lance yang langsung dibalas dengan death glare dari yang bersangkutan.

Kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin Elsword udah koit di tempat saat itu juga!

"Film action, kok!" gumam Hanbei yang mulai kagak tahan sama keberisikan teman-temannya tersebut.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Setelah terjadi acara rebutan tempat duduk, pop corn, dan minuman, akhirnya mereka pun bisa duduk dengan tenang. Setidaknya, setenang mungkin dengan adanya Trio Tukang Comment kayak Add, Elsword, dan Matt.

"Hahahaha! Liat tuh, Aisha!"

"DIEM LU, ELBAKA!"

"Woooooow! Mereka bertatapan, saling mendekat, dan..."

Para Reader yang baik hati dan budiman pasti udah lebih tau untuk membiarkan mereka sendiri dan berkonsentrasi sama film-nya.

"Mana si muka triplek itu?" tanya Elesis setelah setengah film berlalu.

Memang aneh juga kagak ngeliat sosok pria Norwegia bermuka kelewat datar tersebut di ruangan.

"Kagak tau juga, deh! Tadi Norge kabur ke supermarket sambil menggumamkan sesuatu tentang Yoggi!" jawab Mathias yang lagi sibuk acara cekik-cekikan dengan Andre entah karena apa.

Seperti dikasih aba-aba, pintu ruang depan pun dibuka (baca: dibanting) dengan keras. Di depan pintu itu, Lukas berdiri di sana dengan baju pelautnya yang penuh noda kuning serta matanya yang kagak fokus.

Film-nya pun terabaikan dan para guru NNG melihat Lukas dengan horror seolah menganggap teman mereka kayak abis memperkaos (?) orang.

"Anko, Aisu (baca: Mathias dan Emil)~" panggil pria itu sambil berseringai.

Kedua orang yang dimaksud pun langsung menelan ludah masing-masing melihatnya.

Lance yang nyadar duluan pun langsung berteriak, "KABUUUUUUUR!"

Sontak, mereka yang mendengarnya pun langsung ngelakuin apa yang dari tadi pengen mereka lakuin: dengan berbagai macam manuver (yang kayaknya bakalan mempermalukan ninja sekalipun), mereka pun buru-buru ngacir dari tempat itu.

Sebagian besar guru berhasil selamat dengan sentosa keluar ruangan dan menjadikan kamar-kamar terdekat sebagai bunker darurat. Kecuali Motochika, Matt, Masamune, Mathias, Raven, dan Ieyasu yang berdesak-desakan di kamar mandi.

"Woy! Kasih tempat, kek! Gue kedempet, nih!"

"Memangnya lu doang? Gue juga, bego! Ven, geseran!"

"Udah kagak ada tempat lagi!"

"Yasu! Lu nginjek kaki gue!"

Tiba-tiba, Motochika merasakan ada bola lampu yang nyala di atas kepalanya dan nanya ke Mathias, "Køhler-san! Lu inget kagak pas lagi ada festival kue tahun lalu? Bondevik-san kurang lebih kayak gini juga, kan?"

"Ja! Kalau kagak salah, dia kebanyakan minum Yoggi yang dibawa Sverige di sana, terus nari-nari gaje di tengah lapangan!" jawab Mathias sambil sibuk memijit kakinya yang keinjek Ieyasu barusan.

Yang lainnya pun langsung cengo dan berteriak, "JADI MAKSUDNYA, LUKAS OVERDOSIS YOGGI?!"

Moncong-moncong, memangnya overdosis Yoggi itu ada, ya?

"'Benar! Biasanya kalau udah kayak gitu, dia bakalan nyari korban buat, setidaknya, nari-nari sambil minum Yoggi bareng dia dan dengerin rancauannya sedikit! Setelah itu, dia bakalan tenang, kok!"

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Mathias berseringai licik ke arah Raven dan Matt setelah mengatakan hal barusan. Sementara yang ditatap hanya membalasnya dengan kalem sebelum mereka menyadari maksud seringai barusan.

"Jangan coba-coba!" cegat Raven gemetaran.

Sementara Matt hanya bisa melihat mereka dengan tampang horror.

Tapi sayangnya, ketiga orang lainnya udah memasang seringai yang sama. Sepersekian detik kemudian, pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka dan ditutup lagi dengan pengurangan dua orang di dalamnya.

"Mari kita berdoa untuk keselamatan mereka!" ajak Ieyasu sok alim.

Sementara Masamune udah kagak tahan lagi buat ngakak di tempat saat itu juga.

Siapa yang kagak bakalan ketawa dengerin Lukas nyanyi lagu 'Dance with Elves' (yang walaupun suaranya bagus, tapi tetap aja aneh) sambil ngelakuin apa yang terdengar kayak pengejaran maraton keliling ruangan dengan diikuti oleh teriakan Raven dan Matt.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

Setelah 15 menit, tawa Masamune pun mereda dan keadaan di luar kamar mandi pun hening. Motochika pun perlahan mulai membuka satu-satunya batas yang tadi berhasil menyelamatkan mereka dan ngintip keluar. Mereka hanya disambut oleh dua orang makhluk yang lagi berpelukan sambil menyipitkan mata dengan berbahaya ke arah mereka.

Yah, meskipun mereka tau tindakan itu sangat berbahaya bagi keselamatan masing-masing, kagak ada yang bisa berhenti ngakak saat melihat kedua cowok itu berlumuran Yoggi dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki sambil memegang sesuatu yang terlihat seperti sebotol Yoggi segar. Sang pelaku sendiri udah tertidur pulas di sofa dengan damainya seolah kagak terjadi apa-apa.

"Setidaknya, kalian udah dapat facial dan lulur sendiri!" komentar Mathias sambil memegangi perutnya karena kebanyakan tertawa sebelum Raven jejelin mulutnya dengan botol Yoggi.

"Makan, tuh!" geram Raven yang langsung ditarik oleh Matt untuk membersihkan diri sebelum pria bertangan nasod itu sempat menjadikan Mathias daging cincang.

Setelah mereka pergi, Motochika pun dengan bangganya berteriak kalau ancaman udah berhasil ditangani. Satu per satu dari mereka pun keluar sambil memperhatikan Lukas yang udah kayak 'lempar batu sembunyi tangan'.

"Nore kenapa lagi?" tanya Emil.

"Kagak apa-apa, Steilsson-san! Hanya overdosis Yoggi, kok!" jawab Ieyasu yang sukses membuat yang lainnya nengok ke arahnya dengan tatapan cengo dan bingung.

'OD Yoggi? Yang bener aja?!' batin mereka yang cengo barusan.

"Terus, kalian apain?" tanya Sasuke.

"One of our briliant idea!" jawab Masamune sambil nyengir yang sukses membuat pria itu kagak yakin apa dia mau tau atau kagak.

Lance hanya bisa memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan yang kayak baru aja dilewati Godzilla dan membuat catatan mental untuk mengawasi SEMUA teman-temannya sampai acara pesta piyama selesai.

Bener, kan! Pasti ada aja kejadian kalau mereka semua lagi ngumpul!

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	8. Malam Jumat di NNG

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 7: Malam Jumat di NNG**

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya yang nauzubilee...

Susah, coy~

"Sekarang malem Jumat, ya?" gumam Matt Roszak, pemuda pirang panjang itu yang sekarang lagi menatap kalender mejanya.

Dia pun menyibukkan dirinya dengan terus mengerjakan tugas sebelum...

Kruuuuyuuuuk~

"Anjiiir! Gue laper!" gumamnya lagi sambil beranjak dan mengambil jaketnya yang digantung di depan pintu, kemudian berjalan keluar untuk mencari makanan.

Dia berharap ada makanan yang pas dengan dompetnya sekarang.

"Oy, Matt! Lu mau ke bawah?"

Matt yang hendak menuruni tangga pun nengok ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut merah spiky yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Iya, Els! Lu sendiri?" jawab Matt nanya balik sambil merapatkan jaketnya.

"Mau beli nasi goreng di bawah!" timpal Elsword sambil berlari kecil menghampiri Matt.

"Tumben lu beli nasi goreng! Biasanya juga daging Lizardman!" ujar Matt sambil tertawa renyah.

"Lagi males gue!" balas Elsword sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celananya. "Eh, Matt! Lu ketawa malem Jumat begini malah disamperin sama hantu entar baru tau rasa lu!"

"Yang ada lu kale yang disamperin hantu, wakakakak!" celetuk Matt usil. "Entar pas lu lagi nungguin pesanan, tau-tau tukang nasi gorengnya berkepala buntung~"

"KUHAMPREEEEEET!" teriak Elsword setengah ketakutan. "Lu ini, jangan nakut-nakutin gue apa!"

Sementara itu, Eve yang lagi ngoreksi tugas di kamarnya lebih memilih untuk mengencangkan volume headphone-nya.

"Buahahaha! Ya elah! Entar malem kita tidur bareng lagi ini!" ujar Matt sambil 'mengipasi' Elsword yang udah ketakutan setengah mati.

"Oh iya, ya!" gumam Elsword sambil manggut-manggut. "Eh, gue ke bawah dulu! Perut gue udah demo minta makan!"

"Betewe enewe beswe, gue nitip nasi goreng satu! Pedes dan telornya diceplok aja!" kata Matt setengah berseru kepada Elsword yang berlari menuruni tangga. "Pake duit lu dulu, Els! Nanti gue ganti!"

Beberapa lama kemudian...

"WOY, ELS! GUE JUGA NITIP NASI GORENG, YA! JANGAN PEDES, TERUS TELORNYA DICAMPUR! PAKE DUIT LU DULU, ENTAR GUE GANTI!"

"IYEEEEE, CHUNG! KAGAK USAH TERIAK-TERIAK DARI ATAS JUGA, NYET!"

"WOY, ELS! GUE NITIP NASI GORENG JUGA! JANGAN PEDES! DUITNYA ENTAR GUE GANTI!"

"ANJRIT! LU BELI AJA SENDIRI, VEN! TIGA AJA GUE UDAH RIBET, APALAGI EMPAT!"

"BAPET LU, ELS!"

"WOY, BERISIK! GUE LAGI NGURUSIN TUGAS BUAT BESOK, LU MALAH TERIAK-TERIAK!"

Sontak, Matt, Chung, dan Raven yang berdiri di dekat tangga pun langsung masuk ke kamar mereka dengan cepat saat melihat Andre keluar kamar sambil menenteng SVDEX miliknya. Mereka bertiga udah tau resiko macam-macam dengan Andre.

Mungkin!

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

"Matt-kun udah booking?"

Matt menganggukkan kepalanya sambil membetulkan sarung yang ditaruhnya di atas pundak. Sementara Lance Stoppersky, pemuda berambut merah dengan piyama hijau itu berjalan di sampingnya sambil menenteng bantal.

"Dari kemaren malah udah bilang sama Gerrard!" lanjut Matt sambil menutupi mulutnya karena menguap dengan bantal yang dibawanya. "Kalau kagak bilang, bisa-bisa ditempatin orang!"

"Bener juga, sih!" timpal Lance sambil melihat layar HP-nya.

Yah, rumah kost para guru NNG ini memiliki kebiasaan yang unik! Tidur bersama di ruang depan yang berada di lantai bawah setiap malam Jumat.

Sebenarnya, baru beberapa minggu mereka melakukan kebiasaan itu dan semuanya diawali dengan...

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Saat tengah malam...

"Add-kun~ Bukain pintunya!"

"NATZ! BUKAIN PINTUNYA! BURUAN! KAGAK PAKE LAMAA!"

"ELBAKAAAAAAAAAAA! BUKAIN PINTUNYA SEKARAAANG JUGAAAA!"

"EVEEEEEE~ TEMENIN GUE TIDUR, DONG!"

"NORGEEEEE! BIARIN GUE TIDUR SAMA LU, PLEASEEEEE!"

"Cieeeeeeeeeel! Tidur bareng, dooong! Serem, niih!"

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

Seperti itulah!

Ketika diselidiki, ternyata penyebabnya adalah suara tangisan yang konon berasal dari sebuah pohon mangga besar yang letaknya di depan kost mereka.

Akhirnya, mereka pun memutuskan untuk melakukan kebiasaan itu. Karena kebiasaan itu diketahui berkonsep 'siapa cepat dia dapat', mereka sering 'booking' untuk tempat tidur mereka nanti.

"Oy, Matt, Lance!"

Mereka berdua pun menengok dan mendapati Mathias berlari menuruni tangga dan menghampiri mereka sambil menenteng bantalnya.

"Lho, lu kagak bareng Lukas?" tanya Matt kepada Mathias yang sekarang berjalan bersama mereka.

"Dianya kagak mau!" jawab Mathias singkat.

Matt dan Lance pun hanya bisa membentuk huruf 'o' dengan mulutnya.

"Dianya yang kagak mau atau udah jalan duluan?" tanya Lance.

"Tau, deh! Kayaknya dua-duanya!" jawab Mathias sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Betewe enewe beswe, kita udah nyampe!"

Mereka pun segera berhamburan menuju tempat yang akan mereka tiduri, walaupun sempat membuat kecelakaan kecil karena Lance tidak sengaja menginjak punggung Aisha yang lagi tidur tengkurap dan Matt yang tidak sengaja menginjak betis Anna.

"Hadoooh! Yang barusan nginjek punggung gue siapaaa~" ujar Aisha yang hampir sekarat.

"Matt! Lu kalau mau lewat, bilang permisi apaa~ Jangan pake acara nginjek betis gue segalaa~" ujar Anna sambil memijit betisnya yang sakit karena diinjak Matt barusan.

"Sorry, kagak sengaja! Ehehe!" sahut Matt yang langsung merebahkan diri di tempatnya.

"Tinggal siapa lagi yang belum ke sini?" tanya Raven sambil tidur tengkurap di tempatnya.

"Kayaknya udah kagak ada lagi, deh!" jawab Ieyasu sambil menengok ke arah tangga.

"Sekarang udah jam berapa, sih?" tanya Natalie sambil memeluk Slime peliharaannya yang ternyata sudah tidur.

"Sekarang jam..." jawab Matt sambil melirik ke arah layar HP-nya. "Jam setengah sepuluh!"

"Eh, eh, yang bawa lotion nyamuk, gue bagi doong~" kata Add sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Gue kagak bawaa!" sahut Chung sambil menyelimuti dirinya. "Ketinggalan di kamar gue!"

"Gue lupa belii!" sahut Rena.

"Gue kagak punya!" sahut Lukas datar.

"Kalau kagak punya, kagak usah bilang!" timpal Anna setengah kesal.

"Udah, beli aja sekarang!" seru Lu yang sudah menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas bantal.

"Lu aja yang beli! Gue mager, niih~" celetuk Elesis sambil menyelimuti dirinya.

"Gue juga mager, tau!" gerutu Lu sedikit kesal.

"Aisu, beliin gih!" kata Lukas sambil memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada Emil yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ogah!" tolak Emil datar.

"Ya udah! Biar gue yang beliin!" seru Andre, pria berambut tipis itu sambil beranjak bangun dan berjalan keluar menuju warung.

"Buruan, Ndre! Jangan lama-lama!" seru Gerrard dari tempatnya. "Moncong-moncong, yang besok ngajar pagi siapa aja?"

"Gue, Ger!"

"Gue juga!"

"Gue juga, Ger!"

"Yang ngajarnya agak siangan ingetin, tuh!" seru Matt sambil menutupi badannya dengan sarung.

"Matt! Gue minjem sarung lu, dooong!" seru Ciel sambil memegangi salah satu ujung sarung yang dipakai Matt.

"Ambil sendiri di kamar gue!" seru Matt sambil menunjuk tangga dengan dagunya.

"Kagak mau, aah! Di atas gelap!" sahut Ciel sambil menutupi dirinya dengan selimut.

"Kalau kagak mau ambil, ya kagak bakalan gue pinjemin!" balas Matt santai sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Aaah! Lu tega, Matt!"

"Woy, ini udah gue beliin!" seru Andre tiba-tiba sambil melempari satu per satu dengan lotion nyamuk yang dibelinya barusan.

"Thanks banget, Ndre!" seru Elsword sambil menangkap lotion nyamuk yang dilempar Andre barusan.

"Udah, yuk! Langsung tidur! Hoaeem~" ajak Aisha sambil merebahkan dirinya.

"Lampunya gue matiin, ye!" ujar Raven yang mengantuk berat sambil mematikan lampu.

CEKLIK!

Beberapa lama kemudian, hampir semuanya sudah tertidur pulas. Baru beberapa menit mereka tertidur, tiba-tiba terdengar suara cekikikan yang sedikit mengganggu.

"Hnn! Siapa sih yang ketawa cekikikan?" tanya Natalie yang terbangun karena suara itu.

"Anjir! Berisik, woy!" gerutu Elsword sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal.

"Woy! Yang ketawa siapa, sih?!" gerutu Aisha.

"Eh, ini udah malem! Jangan ketawa!" kata Eve datar yang ikut terbangun.

"Ya Tuhan! Itu siapa yang ketawa cekikikan?!" tanya Gerrard setengah kesal.

"Nyalain lampunya, Yasu!" perintah Andre.

"Oke, Andre-san!"

CEKLEK!

Ketauan udah siapa yang tertawa cekikikan barusan dan ternyata dia adalah...

Lance yang lagi tertawa cekikikan sambil membaca doujinshi yaoi via HP.

"Ya Tuhan!" gumam Raven sambil facepalm.

"Lance!" kata Anna setengah frustasi. "Lu ngapain baca begituan malem-malem?!"

Lance yang tadinya asyik dengan kegiatan sendiri langsung menengok ke belakang dan mendapati teman-temannya menatapnya seolah mengatakan 'tidur-lu-! Jangan-tertawa-cekikikan-!' sambil ngeluarin aura yang mengerikan.

"Lance! Tidur sekarang juga!" perintah Trio Epic (Matt-Natalie-Anna) geram sambil terus menatapnya.

"Go-gomen nee, minna!" kata Lance setengah ketakutan sambil menyelimuti dirinya.

"Udaah! Tidur, tidur!" seru Andre sambil mematikan lampu ruangan.

CEKLEK!

Setelah lampunya dimatikan, suasana pun kembali tenang seperti sebelumnya. Tapi...

"Pppppffffttt!"

"Pppppppffftt! Aduuh! Goblok bener, tuh!"

"Ikutan liat, dong! Pppffftt!"

Kejadian yang sama terulang kembali!

"Woy! Yang ketawa siapa lagi, tuh?!" gerutu Raven sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal.

"Eh, yang ketawa kasihan sama gue apa! Besok gue harus ngadain ulangan!" ujar Elesis setengah mengantuk sambil merapatkan selimut yang menyelimutinya.

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian...

PLAK!

PLAK!

PLAK!

CEKLEK!

Tiga gamparan sadis dari Raven pun diarahkan kepada Matt, Elsword, dan Ieyasu yang menghasilkan sebuah cap tangan di pipi mereka.

"Lu bertiga bukannya tidur, malah nonton video lucu di FB!" komentar Add sambil melihat layar HP mereka.

"Udah, ya! Ini terakhir ada yang ketawa di sini!" gerutu Mathias sambil bangun untuk mematikan lampu.

CEKLEK!

Webek, webek...

"Heeeeeey~ Sexy Ciel~ Opp, opp, opp, opp, opp~ Oppa Gangnam Style~"

"Anjrit! Siapa yang nyanyi, tuh?" tanya Ara setengah berbisik sambil menahan tawa.

"Kayaknya gue tau siapa yang nyanyi!" timpal Ciel yang juga ikut menahan tawa dan...

BUUUKK!

CEKLEK!

Hampir semua yang tadinya tertidur pulas langsung terbangun saat melihat Ciel sedang memberikan hadiah kepada Lu yang berupa...

...hantaman nampan di kepala.

"Kenapa ada yang pake acara nyanyi segala, coba?" gumam Gerrard sambil facepalm meratapi nasibnya dan teman-temannya yang selalu gagal untuk tidur kali ini.

"Ka-ka-katanya ketawa kagak boleh! Ja-jadi gue nyanyi~" ujar Lu yang hampir sekarat karena dihantam nampan oleh pelayannya sendiri.

"Tidur kek lu pada! Besok ngajar juga lu!" gerutu Rena setengah mengantuk sambil berjalan menuju saklar lampu dan mematikannya.

CEKLEK!

Suasana pun kembali hening, bahkan lebih hening dari sebelumnya. Sayangnya, keadaan yang diimpikan beberapa orang itu hanya bertahan sebentar karena...

"Waktu hujan turun, rintik perlahan!"

"Mein Gott! Itu siapa yang nyanyi sambil bisik-bisik?!" gerutu Matt setengah berbisik sambil terus menyelimuti dirinya dengan sarung.

"Eh, malem Jumat woy! Nyadar kek, aah! Serem, nih!" timpal Aisha yang sudah gemetaran di balik selimutnya.

"Yang nyanyi siapa, sih?!" tanya Lance yang sepertinya udah mulai frustasi.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr~"

"Woy~ Jangan bikin suasana tambah horror~" kata Natalie setengah ketakutan (atau mungkin benar-benar udah ketakutan) sambil mengeratkan pelukannya kepada peliharaannya tersebut.

"Woy, gue ingetin ya! Malem Jumat jangan nyanyi yang kagak-kagak!" gerutu Matt.

"Noh, yang nyanyi tuh! Udah stop, woy!" timpal Elsword yang sudah menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal.

Karena kesal, Matt pun mengambil bantalnya dan mulai mengarahkan bantalnya ke arah...

BUUUGGH!

BUUUGGGHH!

CEKLEK!

Add yang sekarang babak belur dipukul bantal oleh Matt dan Chung yang ikut terganggu.

"Udah kek, aaah!" gerutu Ara sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal.

"Ini lama-lama kagak bakalan tidur semua, deh!" cerocos Anna kesal.

"Betewe enewe beswe, gue mau ke toilet dulu! Kebelet, nih!" ujar Chung sambil berlari kecil menuju toilet.

"Mana AC-nya dingin banget lagi!" komentar Natalie sambil merapatkan selimutnya. "Alamak! Suhunya enam belas derajat!"

"Pantesan dingin!" ujar Ieyasu yang baru saja terbangun.

"Gedein, dong! Gue kagak kuat dingin, niiih~" kata Andre sambil gemetaran di balik selimutnya.

"Dua derajat, ya?" tanya Eve datar sambil meraih remote AC.

"Gile lu! Itu udah dingin banget, bego!" seru Raven.

"Muke gileee! Lu mau bekuin satu ruangan?!" seru Elesis. "Dua puluh satu derajat aja!"

Eve pun segera mengatur suhu AC yang kelewat dingin tersebut. Setelah itu, dia pun berjalan menuju saklar. Saat Eve ingin mematikan lampu, tiba-tiba...

BYAAAR! PETTT!

"Waaaah, mati sendiri! Padahal belum ditekan saklarnya!" komentar Eve datar yang masih berdiri di depan saklar.

"WOY! YANG ISENG MATIIN LAMPU TOILET SIAPA, SIH?!" teriak Chung dari toilet.

"KAGAK ADA YANG ISENGIN LU, CHUNG! YANG LAIN MASIH DI SINI SEMUA!" sahut Elsword setengah berteriak.

"Aaah! Kagak lucu, nih!" seru Ciel. "Lu sih, Add! Pake acara nyanyi segala!"

"Tau lu! Suara jelek kayak gitu juga!" timpal Mathias.

"Kenapa lu berdua malah nyalahin gue?!" gerutu Add setengah kesal.

"Karena lu yang terakhir nyanyi!" sahut mereka semua (min Add dan Chung) bersamaan.

"Sebenar, deh! Kok hawanya panas begini?" tanya Anna sambil mengipasi dirinya.

"Iya, ya! Gerah!" timpal Lu sambil mengipas dengan bajunya.

"Wong AC-nya mati, mau diapain lagi?" sahut Matt sambil melepas sarungnya.

"Ah~ Buka baju aja~" celetuk Ieyasu sambil melepas baju yang dikenakannya.

"HADOOOOOOH! JANGAN LEPAS BAJU APAAA!"

"YASU! PAKE BAJUNYA SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Maaf, guys! Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Lance mengalihkan suasana yang sempat ricuh tersebut.

"Gue liat HP dulu!" jawab Lukas sambil menatap layar HP-nya. "Jam dua belas kurang!"

"Sebentar! LU BARUSAN BILANG JAM BERAPA, LUKAAAAS?!" tanya Gerrard panik.

"Jam dua belas kurang!" jawab Lukas datar.

"Jadi, kita dari jam setengah sepuluh sampe jam dua belas kurang kagak tidur-tidur?!" tanya Elesis kagak kalah paniknya. "GIMANA BESOKNYA GUE NANTI?! MASA GUE HARUS KETIDURAN PAS NGADAIN ULANGAN?!"

"Yang besoknya ngadain ulangan kayak lu aja panik! Apalagi yang besoknya kagak ngadain ulangan, Sis!" komentar Emil datar.

"Lha, di sini gelap juga?" tanya Chung yang baru aja balik dari toilet. "Gue kira cuma di toilet doang yang gelap!"

"Dari tadi lu di toilet ngapain aja, nyeeeeet?!" tanya Elsword sambil memasang ekspresi 'you-don't-say'.

"Gue keluar sebentar, ya! Mau ngadem sekalian nanya orang!" kata Gerrard sambil berjalan keluar.

"Ger, gue ikut!" seru Raven sambil berlari keluar mengikuti Gerrard.

"Gue juga, Ger!" seru Andre sambil berlari menghampiri temannya yang sekarang berada di luar.

"Sekalian aja kita begadang!" gerutu Eve sambil melepaskan selimutnya.

"Gue setuju, tuh!" sahut Rena. "Padahal besok gue harus ngajar pagi juga! Aaarrggh!"

"Lu besok ngajar jam keberapa?" tanya Anna sambil menguap.

"Jam ketiga!" jawab Rena sambil ikut-ikutan menguap.

"Ya elah, lu mah masih mending! Besok gue ngadain ulangan pelajaran pertama, woy!" gerutu Elesis.

"Sis! Perasaan dari tadi lu ngomongin ulangan mulu, deh!" komentar Ara. "Gue aja kalau mau ngadain ulangan kagak separah itu!"

"Lu kagak tau sih susahnya nyiapin soal ulangan kayak gimana!" timpal Elesis. "Pas gue kagak nyadar ngasih tau kalau besok ada ulangan, anak-anak sekelas langsung stress parah mendengarnya!"

"Gue ngerti perasaan lu, Sis!" ujar Aisha sambil menepuk pundak Elesis.

"Eh, lu semua! Keluar, yuk!"

Tiba-tiba, Gerrard menyembulkan kepalanya dari luar dengan tangannya yang memegang sekaleng root beer dingin.

Walah! Malam-malam malah minum es!

"Lho, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Pemadaman bergilir! Satu kompleks mati semua!" jawab Gerrard sambil menutup pintu.

Webek, webek...

"MATI LAMPU?!"

"PEMADAMAN BERGILIR?!"

Itulah efek pemadaman bergilir secara tiba-tiba!

"Bad luck for NNG Teacher in kost~"

"Bakar PLN~ Bakar PLN~"

"Matt-kun menggila~ Matt-kun menggila~"

"Gue tabok mulut lu, Lance!"

"Keluar~ Keluar~"

Acara tidur bersama pun gagal dan berganti menjadi acara begadang bersama.

* * *

"Eh, cuy! Di luar adem bener, ya!" ujar Mathias sambil rebahan di teras kost.

"Gue pengen jajan~" gumam Natalie sambil ngulet di lantai teras.

"Warung sebelah buka, tuh! Barusan gue beli root beer di sono!" timpal Gerrard sambil meneguk root beer kalengnya.

"Hadeeeh~ Ya Tuhan! Gue pewe di sini~" kata Add sambil rebahan di lantai teras kayak ikan teri yang baru diangkat dari penggorengan dan siap dijual (?).

Baru saja mereka merasakan kedamaian di teras kost, tiba-tiba kedamaian itu terusik dengan...

Huuhuuhuuhuu~

"Kami-sama! Baru juga gue merasa tenang di sini!" gumam Ieyasu sambil facepalm.

"Sampe sekarang masih kagak tau juga itu suara apaan!" komentar Rena.

"Nah itu, gue setuju!" sahut Ciel.

"Els! Temenin gue ke atas, yuk~" ajak Elesis sambil menggandeng tangan Elsword.

"Mau ngapain, Kak?!" tanya Elsword setengah panik karena tangannya dengan seenak pantatnya ditarik oleh kakak perempuannya tersebut.

"Mau ngambil senter di kamar!" jawab Elesis santai sambil terus menarik tangan Elsword dan masuk ke dalam.

"Eh? Ngambil senter, ya? Gue juga ambil senter, deh!" kata Raven sambil masuk.

"Gue ambil SVDEX dulu!" seru Andre sambil berlari memasuki kost.

"Mereka berempat mau ngapain, sih? Bunuh diri bareng?" tanya Anna sambil menengok ke arah pintu.

"Muke gile lu! Masa bunuh diri pake senter segala?!" celetuk Aisha kaget.

"Ya habisnya, Andre sampai ngambil senjatanya segala!" timpal Ara datar.

"Guys! Kayaknya mereka mau ngecek itu, deh!" jawab Eve sambil menunjuk sebuah pohon mangga besar yang dekat dengan kost mereka.

"Kata orang sering kedengeran suara nangis di situ, kan?" tanya Add sambil menunjuk pohon itu.

"Katanya, makanya mereka inisiatif buat ngecek pohon itu!" jawab Lance.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Raven kembali sambil membawa senter diikuti dengan Elesis dan Elsword yang membawa senternya masing-masing serta Andre yang membawa SVDEX.

"Oy! Lu mau ngapain, sih?" tanya Ciel sambil menunjuk ke arah SVDEX yang dibawa Andre.

"Menurut lu, Ciel?" jawab Andre singkat. "Oy! Langsung ke sono aja, yuk!"

"Ya udah, ayo!" sahut Elesis sambil berlari menuju pohon mangga besar itu diikuti oleh Elsword, Raven, dan Andre. "Gue yang manjat pohonnya, ya!"

"Hati-hati, Sis!" seru Matt sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Oke, deh!" sahut Elesis yang sekarang sedang memanjat pohon tersebut sambil membawa senter. "Betewe enewe beswe, sumber suaranya dari mana?"

"Kayaknya dari dahan yang itu, deh!" ujar Raven setengah berseru sambil menunjuk dengan senternya yang menyala.

"Awas! Entar jatuh!" seru Anna khawatir.

"Ciye, perhatian! Uhuk!" celetuk Aisha sambil berpura-pura batuk.

"Uhuk, ciye, uhuk!" celetuk Rena yang ikut-ikutan pura-pura batuk.

"Apaan sih lu berdua?! Siapa tau aja kan dia tiba-tiba jatuh?!" sanggah Anna sewot.

"WOI! KE BAWAH SINI, DEH!" teriak Elesis dari atas pohon.

"Ada apaan? Maling, ya?" tanya Andre sambil menyiapkan SVDEX-nya.

"Jangan ditembak, Ndre! Nih, tangkep!" jawab Elesis setengah berseru sambil melempar sesuatu dari atas dan ditangkap oleh Elsword.

"Apaan, nih? Lucu bener!" gumam Elsword sambil menggendong sesuatu yang dilempar kakaknya tersebut.

"Barusan lu nemu beginian di atas?!" tanya Raven setengah terkejut sambil menunjuk sesuatu yang digendong Elsword.

"Itu apaan?" tanya Ara sambil berlari kecil menghampiri Elsword yang tengah menggendong sesuatu.

"Gue nemu di atas sono! Ternyata sumber suaranya dari situ!" jawab Elesis sambil memanjat turun dari pohon.

"Els! Lu gendong apaan, sih?" tanya Emil sambil menghampiri mereka.

"Musang!"

Ternyata selama ini seekor musang yang sekarang berada di gendongan Elsword itulah yang selalu mengganggu para penghuni kost guru dengan mengumandangkan suara tangisan dari atas pohon mangga besar tersebut.

"Akhirnya ketauan juga siapa yang bikin gue kagak bisa tidur tiap malem Jumat!" kata Mathias sambil mengusap dadanya.

"Eits! Musangnya gue foto dulu~" tukas Chung sambil memotret musang itu dengan kamera Iphone-nya.

"Lu mah apa-apa pasti difoto!" komentar Anna singkat.

"Maklum! Demi blog-nya itu!" sahut Rena sweatdrop.

"Chung! Bagi foto musangnya, dong! Biar dimasukin ke FB, nih!" kata Matt sambil menyalakan bluetooth di Iphone-nya.

"Gue juga, dong! Buat instagram gue~" timpal Add sambil menyalakan bluetooth di Android-nya.

"Wah~ Kayaknya kamu laris difotoin, nih!" gumam Lu sambil menyentuh pipi musang itu dengan ujung jarinya.

Belum berakhir kebahagiaan mereka, tiba-tiba...

"Woy! Udah nyala lampunya!" seru Raven saat melihat lampu yang menyala kembali.

"Akhirnya nyala jugaa~" seru mereka kompak sambil melakukan sujud syukur dengan bahagia karena lampu menyala kembali dan mereka bisa melanjutkan...

"Tapi, tiba-tiba gue jadi kagak bisa tidur, nih!" ujar Gerrard spontan.

"Sama! Tiba-tiba kagak ngantuk gue!" sahut Aisha.

"Iya, ya! Gue nyiapin buat ulangan besok aja, deh!" ujar Elesis.

"Terus, musangnya gimana?" tanya Natalie.

"Gampang! Kita pelihara aja musangnya! Problem solved, kan?" jawab Andre santai.

"Betul juga! Nanti kan ada yang bisa diajakin main kalau bosan!" sahut Lance bersemangat.

"Oh iya, ya! Tapi, biaya makannya gimana?" tanya Ieyasu bingung.

"Patungan, lha! Aduh, lu ini mikir apa!" jawab Matt sambil menyikut lengan Ieyasu.

"Masuk, yuk! Banyak nyamuk, nih!" ajak Add sambil menepuki nyamuk yang hinggap di lengannya.

"Udah yuk, masuk!" ajak Mathias sambil membuka pintu kost diikuti yang lainnya.

Setelah kejadian itu, mereka tidak mendengar suara tangisan itu lagi.

Meskipun demikian, mereka tetap melakukan tradisi tidur bersama tiap malam Jumat dan mereka juga mendapatkan peliharaan baru...

Seekor musang!

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	9. Perburuan Cicak

Balas Review! :D

**Arrow-chan3: Yah, kalau kagak nista bukan Elgang namanya! XD *dikeroyok bersama.* Oke, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 8: Perburuan Cicak**

* * *

Di rumah kost para guru NNG, terlihat seorang pria yang sedang membawa sepatunya sambil mengendap-endap mengikuti seekor cicak yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa sukses masuk ke kamarnya dan mengganggu waktu istirahatnya. Mata topas miliknya menatap tajam ke arah cicak yang merayap seolah tanpa beban. Begitu cicak itu merayap ke arah mejanya, dia pun langsung...

PAAAAAAAAK!

Satu pukulan!

PAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!

Terus, pukul saja sekali lagi!

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!

* * *

Rest in peace!

Cicak.

... – 2015.

Semoga keluarga yang ditinggalkannya mendapatkan kesabaran dan ketabahan!

Amin!

* * *

Krieeeeet!

"BUJUG DAH, VEN! LU ABIS NGAPAIN?!"

Pria bernama Raven yang baru saja menjadi eksekutor seekor cicak pun menengok dan mendapati Chung yang sedang menggendong seekor musang sambil jawdrop di depan pintu kamarnya.

"YA TUHAN, CHUNG! LU NGAPAIN BAWA JIOL KE SINI?!" teriaknya panik sambil menunjuk seekor musang yang diketahui bernama Jiol di gendongan Chung.

"Gue lagi main sama Jiol di kamar, tau-tau kedengeran suara berisik di sebelah! Jadinya gue ke sini, deh!" sahut Chung santai sambil menggendong Jiol yang sekarang sedang menjilati pergelangan tangannya.

"Aduuuh! Lu jangan bawa dia ke sini! Gue abis bantai cicak~" seru Raven panik sambil mendorong Chung menjauhi kamarnya.

Bukannya menjauhi kamar, Chung malah nyelonong masuk ke kamar Raven sambil mengambil cicak yang telah meregang nyawa di lantai dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Berani bener lu!" komentar Raven sambil menggendong Jiol.

"Kagak cuma kamar lu doang yang diserbu cicak, yang lainnya juga!" sahut Chung sambil merebahkan diri di kasur Raven dengan seenak pantatnya.

"Kamar lu kena?" tanya Raven sambil duduk di samping tamu kamarnya yang masih merebahkan diri.

"Kagak! Tapi, tumben-tumbenan hampir satu kost diserbu cicak semua!" jawab Chung sambil meraih Jiol yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Lho, kok? Gimana ceritanya? Cicaknya pindah semua dari gudang?" tanya Raven kaget.

"Tau, deh! Gue juga kagak tau ceritanya gima- ANJRIT, CICAK!"

Sontak, Chung dan Raven yang sedang menggendong Jiol pun langsung naik ke atas kasur saat melihat seekor cicak dengan santainya merayap di dekat kaki mereka. Bahkan, sang tuan kamar sampai gemetar saat memegang sepatunya.

"Chung! Gimana, niih~ Gue kagak berani melempar sepatu gue, niih~"

"Ja-jangan tanya guee~ Aduh, Tuhan! Ini gimana caranyaa~"

"Chung~ Gimana, nih? Aduuh! Gue kagak berani, nih~"

"Gue juga, Ven~"

Saat mereka terdesak oleh seekor cicak, tiba-tiba...

"Oy, Chung! Tadi gue cariin, taunya ada di si-"

"EMIL! AWAS ADA CICAK!"

"WHUAAAA!"

Ternyata kehadiran Emil bukannya membantu mengusir cicak, malah ikut-ikutan jadi korban dan meringkuk di samping Chung.

"Aduuh! Gimana nih, aaah~"

"Buruan, doong! Cicaknya keburu naik ke kasur gue, niiih~"

"Itu udah naik, Ven! Aduuuh! Ini ada yang bantuin, apa?!"

"Chung! Buruaaan, gue takut~"

"Woy~ Matiin cicaknya, kek~"

Dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberanian, Chung dengan sedikit gemetaran memegang sepatunya dan...

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!

Turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya seekor cicak! Semoga keluarga yang ditinggalkannya diberi kesabaran dan ketabahan dalam menghadapinya!

Amin!

"U-udah mati cicaknya?" tanya Raven sambil meringkuk di sudut kamarnya bersama Emil.

"U-udah, gu-gue bu-buang, y-ya!" jawab Chung terbata-bata sambil memegang bangkai cicak itu dan membuangnya.

"Aduh sumpah, gue merinding~" gumam Raven sambil menghela napas.

"Untung Jiol sama Puffin kagak kenapa-napa! Keluar aja, yuk! Serem, nih!" ajak Emil yang masih gemetaran setelah peristiwa penyerbuan cicak barusan.

Akhirnya, mereka pun keluar kamar sambil mengendap-endap dan setelah tiba di luar kamar...

"HIIIIIIYYY~"

Mereka pun berlari sekencang mungkin menjauhi kamar.

* * *

Di depan kost…

"Lu nyeduh, Natz?" tanya Matt saat melihat Natalie yang sibuk merebus mie instan. "Ini kan belum akhir bulan! Biasanya juga lu nyeduh pas akhir bulan!"

"Gue lagi kepengen nyeduh sekarang! Lu mau, kagak?" jawab Natalie sambil mengaduk-aduk mie instannya. "Kalau mau, entar makannya bareng gue sama Lance!"

"Iya, deh! Gue pengen~" jawab Matt. "Lagian, pasti enak deh mie buatan Natz-chan~"

"Amit-amit, deh! Iiiih~" sahut Natalie bergelidik jijik. "Najis lu, sumpah!"

"Betewe enewe beswe, Lance mana?" tanya Matt.

"Lagi ke warung, beli mie buat persediaan akhir bulan!" jawab Natalie datar yang mengaduk mie sambil menengok ke arah lawan bicaranya.

Dia tidak menyadari kalau seekor cicak tengah merayap di samping kompor portable-nya. Cicak itu pun melompat dan mendarat di...

"Eh, Natz!" Matt langsung menyadari seekor cicak ikut terebus bersama mie instan yang dimasak Natalie. "Mie-nya kemasukan cicak, tuh!"

"Mana ada ci- GYAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Natalie kaget sambil mematikan kompor portable-nya dan kemudian, dia pun berlari sambil membawa panci yang berisi mie instan bersama cicak yang terebus di dalamnya dan langsung membuangnya ke selokan.

"Kok mie-nya dibuaaang?! Sayang mie-nya, woi!" seru Matt panik.

"Lu mau makan mie bekas kolam renang cicak, hah?!" sahut Natalie kesal sambil membersihkan pancinya. "Lu doyan mie instan rasa cicak, hah?! Kalau doyan, entar gue kasih ke lu!"

"Mana doyan gue sama mie instan begituan? Hiiiy~" seru Matt sambil bergelidik geli.

"Mampus! Mie yang gue buang barusan mie terakhir!"

Webek, webek...

"YA TUHAAAN! NATZ!"

"GUE KAGAK NYADAR, BLEKOK! GUE KAGAK NYADAAAAAR!"

"TERUS KITA MAKANNYA KAPAAAN?!"

"TUNGGU LANCE BALIK A-"

"Oy, Natalie! Gue bawa mie buat akhir bulan, nih!"

Berbahagialah, wahai Natalie dan Matt Roszak! Seorang Lance datang menyelamatkan kalian dengan membawa dua kantong plastik berisi mie instan idaman kalian~

"Akhirnya~" seru Natalie dan Matt kompak sambil langsung memeluk Lance yang bingung melihat kelakuan kedua temannya tersebut.

"Ayo kita lanjutin masak mie-nya!" ajak Natalie bersemangat tanpa memperdulikan Lance yang bingung dan berpikir 'Mereka berdua kenapa, ya?'.

* * *

Sementara itu…

"Ck ck ck ck! Cicak, come with me~"

"Els! Lu lagi mancing cicak atau manggil ayam, sih?"

"Cicaknya kan di sono, bego!"

"Cicaknya ngumpet di gorden, tuh!"

Kali ini malah Elsword, Ieyasu, Lukas, dan Andre yang mendapat giliran menjadi 'The Cicak Hunters' (?).

Kejadiannya berawal saat Andre dan Lukas sedang berkumpul di kamar Elsword, kemudian Ieyasu masuk ke kamarnya untuk meminta materi soal ulangan kepada Elsword. Tanpa disangka, ternyata seekor cicak tidak sengaja masuk ke kamar Elsword dan mereka pun terpaksa berburu cicak laknat tersebut.

Oh Gott! Warum auch, wie dies geschieht_ (Oh, Tuhan! Kenapa malah seperti ini jadinya)_?

"Temen lu ke mana sih, Ndre?!" tanya Lukas sambil mencari cicak yang tengah bersembunyi dengan sapu.

"Ngambil laundry sama si Kambing!" jawab Andre sambil memegangi sepatunya.

"Lama kagak ngambil laundry-nya?" tanya Elsword sambil memegangi koran yang digulung.

"Tau, deh! Tergantung macet atau kagak!" balas Andre. "Soalnya, tempat laundry-nya deket sama rumah pacarnya si Kambing itu!"

"Yaaah! Itu mah lama, monyong!" gerutu Elsword. "Keburu cicaknya betah di sini!"

"Cicaknya jalan ke pintu, tuh!" seru Ieyasu sambil menunjuk seekor cicak yang merayap menuju pintu. "Gue buka pintunya, ya!"

"Buka aja, Yasu! Biar cicaknya keluar!" seru Elsword.

Yah, untunglah! Karena cicak itu telah keluar dari kamar Elsword dan melompat menuju...

"Buruan dong nyalain kompornya, Add!" gerutu Elesis di sebelah Add yang berusaha menyalakan kompor portable-nya. "Gue udah kelaperan, nih~"

"Sabarlah! Bentar lagi nyala, kok!" sahut Add santai sambil berusaha menyalakan kompor portable-nya.

Sesaat kemudian, kompor itu pun menyala dan mendaratlah seekor cicak yang baru saja kabur dari kamar Elsword.

Berita terkini! Seekor cicak tewas terpanggang di tengah api kompor! Terima kasih!

"Sebentar! Tadi apaan tuh di kompor lu, Add?" tanya Elesis saat menyadari seekor cicak telah menghembuskan napas terakhirnya di tengah api kompor yang menyala. "Muke gile, Add! Itu cicak, coy! CICAK!"

"Keren, cuy! CICAK PANGGANG!" sahut Add sambil mematikan kompor dan menunjuk seekor cicak panggang di atas kompornya.

Elesis pun langsung facepalm saat melihat Add memotret cicak panggang di kompor lewat kamera Android-nya.

Ujung-ujungnya pasti bakalan di-upload ke Instagram!

"Add, lu addict bener sama Instagram!" komentar Elesis sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Buruan bikin mie-nya! Gue udah laper, nih~"

"Iye, Sis! Sabar apa!" gerutu Add yang sudah membuang cicak panggang tersebut sambil kembali menyalakan kompornya dan menaruh panci berisi air.

Sepertinya, cara ini merupakan cara meregang nyawa yang kelewat awkward untuk seekor cicak.

Mati terpanggang di tengah api kompor!

* * *

Di tempat parkir…

"Muke gile! Macet bener barusan!" komentar Gerrard sambil mengelap dahinya. "Gile lu, Mathias! Laundry-nya jauh bener dari kost!"

"Kan lumayan, sekalian mampir!" sahut Mathias sambil memarkir mobilnya.

"Lu mah enak bisa sekalian mampir ke rumah tuh anak! Lha, yang lainnya gimana?!" gerutu Gerrard sambil menurunkan dua kantong plastik besar berisi laundry beberapa temannya yang kebetulan nitip, termasuk dirinya.

"Oy! Lu berdua abis kemana?" sapa Aisha sambil membuka pintu pagar kost diikuti Ara, Rena, dan Anna.

"Lho, kok baru pulang? Kalian abis jalan-jalan, ya?" sahut Gerrard sambil menengok ke arah mereka.

"Iya! Harusnya kita pulang jam dua, tapi Ara malah ngajakin makan!" ujar Anna sambil menunjuk ke arah Ara.

"Oh, iya! Tuh laundry-nya udah gue ambilin! Kalau mau ambil, sekarang aja!" kata Mathias sambil menunjuk kantong plastik besar di sebelah mobilnya.

Aisha pun langsung menghampiri kantong plastik itu sebelum tiba-tiba dia mematung.

"Lho, Aisha! Lu kenapa?" tanya Rena sweatdrop.

"Oy! Lu kenapa?" tanya Gerrard ikutan sweatdrop.

"Ada... cicak..."

Sontak, Ara, Anna, Gerrard, dan Rena pun langsung melotot ke arah seekor cicak yang merayap dengan seenak pantatnya di dekat kantong plastik laundry tersebut.

"Oy! Lu pada kenapa, sih?" tanya Mathias bingung saat melihat kelakuan teman-temannya tersebut.

"Cicaknya..." gumam Rena menggantung dengan gemetaran.

"Jalan ke lu, tuh!" lanjut Anna ikut gemetaran sambil menunjuk seekor cicak yang melenggang pergi ke kaki Mathias dan langsung diinjak dengan sadisnya.

"Gue udah tau!" ujar Mathias cuek.

Gerrard dan Aisha pun langsung ber-jawdrop ria melihatnya.

"Bujug, dah!" gumam Ara sambil terus melototi bangkai cicak yang barusan diinjak Mathias tersebut.

"Udah yuk, masuk!" ajak Gerrard yang sepertinya sudah menyelesaikan kegiatan 'pelototin-bangkai-cicak' sambil berjalan santai menuju ke pintu depan.

"Oy! Tungguin gue, nyong!" seru Mathias sambil membawa (baca: menyeret) kantong plastik laundry dibantu Anna.

"Mulut gue kagak monyong, Kambing!" sahut Gerrard tersinggung.

Saat mereka berjalan menuju pintu, tiba-tiba seekor cicak melompat dengan santainya dan hinggap di...

Daun pintu depan.

"WOI! BURUAN KABUR, WOI!" teriak Ara panik sambil menarik tangan Aisha dan Anna (yang juga menarik tangan Mathias) dan langsung kabur memasuki kost diikuti Rena tanpa memandangi cicak yang bertengger di daun pintu.

Tarik tangan orang tanpa pemberitahuan! Yo dawg!

Gerrard pun hanya bisa terdiam melihat seekor cicak yang hinggap di daun pintu depan. Dia pun melepaskan salah satu sepatu yang dipakainya dan...

BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!

"Woy, Ger! Lu ngamuk, ya?!" seru Ciel tiba-tiba sambil menghampiri Gerrard yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ngamuk apaan sih, Ciel? Gue kagak ngamuk!" sanggah Gerrard sambil memegangi sepatunya. "Gue abis begini, nih! Lu liat aja sendiri!"

Sontak, Ciel pun langsung melototi seekor bangkai cicak yang tewas karena hantaman sepatu dari Gerrard. Ekspresi wajahnya seolah mengatakan 'muke-gile-bujug-parah-!'.

"Oy, minggir apa! Gue pengen masuk!" ujar Gerrard sambil mendorong Ciel memasuki kost.

Kita bisa simpulkan bahwa bagi para penghuni kost guru, cicak itu adalah...

The Worst Enemy Ever!

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	10. Teacher Study Note and Another NNG Stuff

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Special Chapter: Teacher Study Note and Another NNG Stuff**

* * *

Well, aku selaku sang Narator di sini akan menjelaskan tentang guru yang mengajar di NNG!

Fisika: Mathias (9A, 9C, 9E) dan Ieyasu (9B, 9D)

Kimia: Aisha (9A, 9B, 9C) dan Natalie (9D, 9E)

Biologi: Anna (9A, 9B) dan Rena (9C, 9D, 9E)

Ekonomi: Chung

Sejarah: Lance

Geologi: Emil

Sosiologi: Elsword

Tata Boga: Ara

Matematika: Add

TIK: Eve

PKN: Elesis

Bahasa Indonesia: Lukas

Bahasa Inggris: Matt (9A, 9B, 9C) dan Gerrard (9D, 9E)

Olahraga: Andre (9A, 9B) dan Raven (9C, 9D, 9E)

Seni Budaya: Lu (9A, 9C, 9E) dan Ciel (9B, 9D)

* * *

Setelah itu, kita akan membahas soal NNG sendiri! Sekolah ini merupakan sebuah SMP dengan gedung bertingkat dua yang terdiri dari empat sayap. Sayap barat terdapat Klinik serta ruang staff di lantai bawah dan Kelas 9A-9E di lantai atas, sayap timur terdapat Perpustakaan serta ruang guru di lantai bawah dan kelas 8A-8E di lantai atas, sayap utara terdapat Kantin serta ruang tata usaha di lantai bawah dan kelas 7A-7E di lantai atas, sementara sayap selatan terdapat lapangan yang sangat luas dan juga pintu gerbang yang di depannya terdapat Valkyrie Tank yang terparkir di sana.

* * *

Thundy: "Kalau kalian mau tau apa alasannya, mendingan kalian tanya aja sama pemiliknya!" *nunjuk Lance yang lagi makan kue.*

Lance: *langsung nengok karena merasa ditunjuk.* "Eh? Apa maksudnya?" *bingung.*

Thundy: "Lupakan saja!" -_-"

* * *

Oh, iya! Sekolah ini mempunyai berbagai macam peraturan yang sulit untuk dijelaskan di sini! Soal itu ada Chapter tersendiri walaupun hanya sebagian!

Rasanya sebuah sekolah tidak akan lengkap jika tidak membicarakan soal prestasi dari murid-muridnya! Kalau itu sih banyak yang mereka raih, walaupun aku masih meragukan kewarasan anak-anak di sana!

Well, sepertinya aku ingin sekali menjelaskan tentang sistem 'Teacher Leader' di sini! Yah, kalian pasti tau tentang ketua guru nista kita, kan? Muss ich mich es in deutscher Sprache erklären _(Apa aku perlu menjelaskannya dalam bahasa Jerman)_? Baiklah, abaikan saja yang barusan!

Tidak ada yang tau sejak kapan seorang Mathias Køhler menjadi seorang ketua guru! Menurut rumor yang beredar, ketua guru lama di sana memberikan jabatannya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Hey, aku bukan penafsir masa lalu di sini walaupun bisa sihir! Ich bin nur ein "Blitz Magier" und hat nichts damit zu tun, okay _(Aku hanya seorang 'Lightning Mage' dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu, oke)_?

Nah, sepertinya aku kebanyakan ngomong di sini! Yang pasti, hanya kelas 9 yang tau soal ketua guru yang satu ini. Kenapa? Karena kelas 7 dan 8 juga punya ketua guru tersendiri!

Tolong jangan bahas soal pychometric atau apapun namanya karena aku bukan ahlinya di sini!

Yah, setidaknya segitu dulu dah! ^^V

* * *

**Special Chapter End!**

* * *

Review! :D


	11. The Endless Crazyness

Balas Review! :D

**Zenon Diabolica: Lagunya gaje bingitz! ^^" Add nanti kusuruh ngajar yang sesuai otak aja!**

**Add: "Memangnya kenapa?"**

**Me: "Lu kan suka hitungan rumit, dodol!"**

**Bukan begitu maksudnya, lho! Lance, lu jelasin gidah!**

**Lance: "Jelasin apaan?"**

**Me: "Jelasin kalau lu kagak ngajarin tentang sejarah Nasod!"**

**Lance: *sweatdrop.* Perasaan sejarah yang dimaksud itu kayak pelajaran IPS, deh!"**

**Santet? Lu kalau nyanyi kayak gimana tau! Semoga kagak mecahin kaca sekolah soalnya kasihan Mathy yang jadi ketua guru mesti ganti kacanya!**

**Oke, Thanks for Review! :D**

**Dissa Chavalliana: Yah, kagak apa-apa kok dan terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

**Arrow-chan3: Memang kayaknya kagak ada yang waras baik guru maupun murid! *digebukin berjamaah.* Well, selama membaca Chapter ini! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Endless Crazyness**

* * *

**-Dewi Fortuna Sedang Membencimu-**

Idham sedang mengerjakan tugas Bahasa Indonesia yang diberikan oleh Lukas dengan tenang, serius, dan agak **kesel**. Tekankan kata 'kesel'-nya!

"Poke! Poke! Poke! Poke! Poke!" kata Luthfi sambil menyodok pundak Idham dengan pulpen karena bosen ngerjain tugas dari samping meja Idham.

Idham pun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Luthfi! Tolong hentikan!" ujarnya sambil menengok ke samping dan berusaha menahan amarahnya.

Kemudian, dia pun melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Dham! Dham! Dham! Dham!" panggil Syams dari belakang mejanya.

Idham pun menghela napas lagi sambil menengok ke belakang dan bertanya, "Apa?"

"Gue bosen nih, Dham!" jawab Syams watados.

Idham pun menghela nafas lagi dan berkata, "Terserah kau, lha!"

Kemudian, dia pun melanjutkan tugasnya lagi.

* * *

Beberapa detik kemudian...

"Dham! Dham! Idham! Idham!" panggil Timothy dari meja yang agak jauh dari meja Idham.

Idham pun menghela napas lagi sambil menengok ke arah Timothy dan bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Pinjem gunting kuku sama penggaris, ya?" pinta Timothy sambil tersenyum watados.

Idham pun menghela nafas lagi sambil mengambil dua benda tersebut dari kotak pensilnya dan melemparkannya kepada Timothy. Kemudian, dia melanjutkan tugasnya lagi. Dia berharap kalau itu adalah gangguan terakhir baginya. Tapi...

"Idham~"

Idham pun menghela nafas lagi dan bergumam, "Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang membenciku hari ini!"

* * *

**-Hipnotis? Pingsan? Tidur?-**

Sakazaki sedang mengerjakan tugas menggambar dengan motto 'asal menggambar yang penting jadi dan gue dapet nilai'.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar teriakan ALAY BIN LEBAY dari teman-teman sekelasnya yang bisa dikategorikan 'idiot'!

Oh! Sebenernya masih ada yang normal, sih!

"Woy! Ada apaan, sih? Berisik, tau!" guman Sakazaki kesal sambil kembali menggambar asal.

"Darukun! Hoi, Darukun! Bangun!" teriak Hadi khawatir.

"Mein Gott, Darukun! Jangan bercanda!" teriak Switch histeris.

"Oy, Darukun! Bangun!" teriak Chalice sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Dark yang kagak bergerak sehelai rambut pun. (WHAT THE DENMARK?!)

Sakazaki yang kesal plus penasaran pun mendekati mereka dan bertanya, "Ada apa, sih?"

"Saki-chan! Darukun kagak bangun-bangun! Padahal udah diteriakin, dipukulin, sama dibilang KAGAK KEREN! Kayaknya dia pingsan! Tapi, mirip tidur! Atau jangan-jangan ada yang hipnotis dia lagi?!" teriak 3-chan panik.

SMACK!

Haruka pun memukul kepala 3-chan sambil membentak, "Baka! Mana mungkin ada yang hipnotis dia, blekok?!"

"Oy! Te-terus, sekarang dia gimana?" tanya Sakazaki yang mulai khawatir juga.

"Gue juga kagak tau!" teriak 3-chan histeris.

"Apa gue mesti panggil pak Kambing, nih?" tanya Ryota cepat.

"Jangan dulu! Entar satu sekolah jadi panik!" sahut Hazuki panik.

Tiba-tiba, di tengah kepanikan yang LUAR BIASA MENDEWA, bocah yang dirusuhkan (?) itu pun terbangun dengan sendirinya. SEKALI LAGI, SENDIRINYA!

"Konnichiwa, minna! Lu semua ngapain ngerubutin gue? Kagum sama gue, ya?" tanya Dark dengan narsis-nya plus tampang dan perasaan kagak berdosa seolah kagak terjadi apa-apa.

Seisi kelas 9E pun langsung cengo.

* * *

**-Se-Se-Se-Setaaaaaaaaaaaaannnn!-**

"Ciel! Nanti temenin gue ke Toilet, ya?" pinta Mathias sambil memakan mie ayam yang baru dibelinya dari Kantin.

Ciel hanya mengangguk tanpa ekspresi dan kembali membaca sebuah buku berjudul 'Atlas Dunia Elrios' (?).

Tunggu! Ngapain dia baca Atlas?! Ah, sudahlah! Hanya Tuhan, Ciel, dan Author yang tau! XD *plak!*

Mathias memakan helaian mie ayam terakhirnya, memakan daging ayam sisa, dan meminum kuahnya kayak orang belum makan sebulan alias rakus.

"Ayo, Ciel!" ajak Mathias sambil menarik tangan Ciel menuju ke toilet.

"Hm!" balas Ciel datar.

Selama momen-momen 'membahagiakan' Mathias di Toilet, Ciel pun mendengar suara seperti:

KLOTAK! TAK! BLETAK!

Tapi Ciel adalah orang yang cuek dan emotionless, jadi dia bodoh amat menanggapinya. Lagian, dia kan nungguin Mathias di depan tempat masuk Toilet. Jadi kalau ada apa-apa, dia bisa langsung kabur, kan?

Klak!

"Yo, Ciel!" kata Mathias yang baru keluar dari Toilet sambil berjalan ke arah Ciel.

Klotak! BRAK! Cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrr!

Tiba-tiba, Ciel pun langsung berlari keluar dari Toilet secepat kilat dan mendaratkan tubuhnya di atas tempat duduk Kantin dengan menunjukkan wajah SEDIKIT ketakutan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar Mathias ngakak sampe jongkok di depan Toilet.

* * *

**-Demi Makan, Kami Rela Ngamen!-**

Treeeeenngg~

Matt membunyikan gitarnya.

Criiiiing~

Natalie membunyikan tamborine-nya.

Elsword, Aisha, dan Rena pun membuka mulutnya.

_JIKA KAMI BERSAMAAAAA!_

_NYALAKAN TANDA BAHAYA~_

_JIKA KAMI BERPESTA_

_HENING AKAN TERPECAH..._

_AKU DIA DAN MEREKA!_

_MEMANG GILA MEMANG BEDA!_

_TAK PERLU BERPURA-PURA~_

_MEMANG BEGINI ADANYA!_

Beberapa anak dan guru pun memberikan sejumlah uang. Mulai dari recehan sampe kertas. Mulai dari Dollar, Pounsterling, Euro, Yuan, Yen, Won, Kron, dan lain-lain.

Anna pun menerima uang-uang itu ke dalam sebuah kantong kresek dengan senang hati.

Tiba-tiba, Lance lewat dan langsung sweatdrop melihat mereka ngamen dengan gaje-nya.

"Kalian ngapain?" tanya Lance.

"Kami kagak punya uang buat beli makanan, jadi kami ngamen!" jawab Matt santai sambil kembali memetik gitar dan bernyanyi dengan suara yang sangat cempreng.

Lance pun hanya bisa berlalu dengan sweatdrop besar di kepalanya.

* * *

**-Foto dengan 'Sang Penunggu'-**

"Sho-nee!" teriak Dissa dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Cepetan ke sini! Yang lainnya mau foto di sini!"

"Iya!" balas Sho sambil berlari kecil ke tempat Dissa.

Sho berlari ke sebuah bangunan kecil bertingkatdua yang kelihatannya sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Coretan-coretan dengan cat semprot memenuhi dindingnya dan benda-benda tak terpakai pun berserakan di sekitarnya. Saat Sho sampai di sana, suasananya langsung berubah. Walaupun samar-samar, terasa ada sedikit aura mistis di sana.

'Kok suasananya jadi aneh begini?' pikir Sho heran dan merasa agak tidak enak.

Kemudian, para murid kelas 9D pun mulai berfoto dengan rusuh. Baiklah, SANGAT SANGAT RUSUH! Bahkan, Provoseat sampe masuk ke dalam gedung itu dan TANPA SENGAJA menemukan sebuah gambar *sensored.*. Para cowok yang termasuk pervert pun langsung pengen liat gambar itu.

Kayaknya Sho penasaran, tapi Dissa langsung menariknya dan berkata, "Mendingan lu jauh-jauh dari gedung itu, deh!"

"WOI! TUH FOTO GUE YANG NEMU DULUAN!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"WOI, FUAD! JANGAN BERGERAK!"

"Yah, jangan aja, lha!"

"DIEM AJA LU, DEV!"

"BEGO LU!"

"Yah, kenapa?"

"TEMPAT INI MENAKUTKAN!"

"Lu jangan marah, ya? Di situ ada-"

"Pe-penunggu-nya ba-ngun!"

Semua orang di sana pun langsung nengok ke arah Lance yang ketakutan saat melihat ke arah gedung tersebut.

Semuanya pun langsung heran. Lance kan guru yang galak, nekat, tapi pemberani dan memiliki jiwa tentara! (Cia elah!) Kok bisa ketakutan begitu?

"Pak Lance! Bapak kenapa?" tanya KAProng.

"Tempat ini ada penunggunya dan dia marah gara-gara kita rusuh dan bangunin dia!" jelas guru berambut merah itu sambil merinding.

Semuanya pun langsung terdiam, entah karena takut atau menganggap Lance bohong.

Lukas pun memperhatikan gedung itu. Memang samar, sih! Tapi dia bisa melihat ada bayangan hitam besar di sana. Dia pun jadi merinding sendiri.

Akhirnya, mereka semua pun pergi jauh-jauh dari gedung itu dengan pelan-pelan tanpa membuat suara sedikit pun. Setelah cukup jauh dari tempat itu, mereka pun langsung berlarian ke segala arah sambil berteriak dalam berbagai macam bahasa.

* * *

**-Demam Kerupuk-**

Saat jam istirahat, Giro-kun sedang bersenandung kecil sambil masuk ke dalam kelas 9C. Idham dan Luthfi masih berada di Kantin, sementara Girl-chan dipanggil sang ketua guru. Pemuda itu pun langsung sweatdrop saat melihat pemandangan di kelasnya.

Enam anak cowok sedang makan kerupuk setoples (?).

"KALIAN KENAPA?!" teriaknya kaget.

Keesokan harinya di jam yang sama, Glasses Trio pun memasuki kelas setelah membeli minuman dari Kantin.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?" tanya Idham sambil menunjuk ke arah empat cowok yang lagi makan kerupuk.

Yah, mereka adalah Farel, Feby, Nova, dan Timothy.

"Mereka yang mengikutiku duluan!" jawab Feby santai sambil makan lagi.

"Begitu, ya!" kata Giro-kun sambil meminum susunya dengan tenang.

Kemudian, Bama masuk sambil membawa setoples kerupuk.

"ASTAGA KAMBING! LU LAGI DEMAM KERUPUK, YA?! DHAM, CEPAT TELEPON AMBULANS!" teriak Luthfi panik.

"EH?! TAPI DIMAS YANG MINTA GUE BAWAIN INI BUAT DIA!" balas Bama yang kaget setengah mati mendengar teriakan sang ketua kelas 9C barusan.

"Baiklah!" kata Idham sambil ngeluarin HP-nya.

* * *

**-Permainan yang Nista-**

Sekarang adalah jam istirahat di NNG dan beberapa anak nista angkatan XYZ (?) dari kelas 9C itu pun bermain di lapangan sekolahdengan beberapa guru.

Yah, sebenernya hampir semua anak di angkatan kelas 9 ini nista parah!

_Kotak pos, kotak pos, belum diisi_

_Mari kita isi dengan isi-isian_

_Bu Ujung, Bu Ujung, mau minta apa?_

"Pak Kambing! Hurufnya apa, pak?" tanya Luthfi.

"B untuk Bir dan bapak bukan kambing!" jawab Mathias sewot.

"Udahlah, Dan! Di mata gue, lu memang keliatan kayak kambing!" celetuk Emil datar.

"Abis milih huruf, ngapain lagi?" tanya Lukas.

"Oh, iya! Ikutin ya, pak!" jawab Idham.

_B menjadi apa?_

_B menjadi Bir_

_Selama-lamanya menjadi Bir!_

"Lha, kok gue?! Orang baru main juga!" pekik Bama.

"Derita Lu! Cepetan keluar!" balas Girl-chan sewot.

Permainan pun berlanjut sampai semua dapat 'nama' masing-masing dan ternyata yang jadi si butanya adalah Matt!

"Sekarang, pak Matt tutup matanya, terus harus nangkep kita dan tebak namanya!" jelas Fahira.

"Oh, oke oke! Mulai ya!" kata Matt sambil nutup mata dan yang lainnya pun langsung ngacir untuk lari dari Matt.

Matt pun terus mencari kayak orang buta. Kadang-kadang, dia nyaris kejeduk tembok, kena pohon, dan lain-lain. Untungnya, dia kagak kegiles sama anak-anak yang lagi main kejar-kejaran.

"WOY! ADA SI HANTU DARI GUA BUTA!"

"TERBALIK, PAK ADD!" pekik anak-anak yang berada di Kantin. "YANG BENER, SI BUTA DARI GUA HANTU!"

Kayaknya Matt kagak peduli sama teriakan cecungut-cecungut aneh (?) tersebut. Pemuda pirang itu pun terus berjalan sampai tangannya menyentuh rambut seseorang.

"Rambut siapa, nih? Gue tarik aja, ah!" katanya sambil menarik rambut itu dan...

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Eh, si Rena toh?" tanya Matt tanpa dosa.

"Eh, Matt! Lu apain Rena?!" bentak Raven sambil ngangkat sebuah wajan raksasa (?) yang nyolong dari dapur sekolah.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Ven! Gue bisa jelasin!"

"Banyak bacot!"

DUAK!

Matt pun langsung mental, sashimi-sashimi (?)! *Narator dibunuh Reader karena disamakan dengan makanan.*

"PAK MATT!" pekik anak-anak yang melihatnya.

"Baiklah, anak-anak! Mari kita merenung sejenak untuk mengenang guru kalian itu!" kata Natalie.

"Iya, bu!" balas anak-anak itu sambil menundukkan kepala.

"EH, TOLONGIN GUE!" teriak Matt dari...

"Matt-kun?! Lu ngapain nangkring di atas pohon begitu?" tanya Anna kaget.

"GUE KAGAK NANGKRING! TADI GUE KEPENTAL SAMPE SINI!" jerit Matt. "ANAK-ANAK! BANTUIN BAPAK TURUN!"

KRIIIIIIIIIIING!

Bel masuk pun berbunyi dan semua anak pun langsung ngacir buat balik ke kelas masing-masing.

"NATZ, ANNA! BANTUIN GUE!"

"Sorry, Matt-kun! Gue ada kelas yang harus diajarin!" kata Anna.

"Sama! Yang sabar aja, ya!" sambung Natalie dan mereka berdua pun langsung kabur.

Tiba-tiba, Lance pun lewat di depan pohon tersebut.

"Lance, Lance! Bantuin gue turun, dong!"

"Matt-kun! Lu ngapain nangkring di atas pohon begitu?"

"Jangan banyak nanya! Cepet bantuin gue turun dulu!"

Lebih baik kita biarkan saja kedua makhluk itu dengan urusan mereka sendiri!

* * *

**-Game Attack?-**

Di kelas 9D, para murid sedang menunggu guru Bahasa Inggris mereka sambil berdiskusi tentang sesuatu.

"Gue bingung! Kenapa kita selalu kagak bisa ngalahin pak Gerrard? Padahal kita udah ngeluarin semua jurus yang ada di dalem game!" gerutu James.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Gerrard sedang berjalan di koridor kelas 9. Tiba-tiba, ada beberapa anak cowok yang menghalanginya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gerrard.

Tiba-tiba, anak-anak itu mengambil kuda-kuda dan...

"KAMEHAMEHA!" pekik mereka.

Gerrard pun hanya bisa cengo.

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Ya iyalah! Orang kita pake jurus yang begituan!" celetuk Rico. "Kalau mau, mendingan kita pake jurus-jurus yang ada di film-film es krim itu!"

"Ooh! Maksud lu yang film-nya bisa kita dapetin kalau beli lima es krim itu, ya?!" tanya Alia.

"Iya!" jawab Rico sambil mengangguk.

"PAK GERRARD DATENG!"

Seluruh mulas 9D pun langsung ngumpet di bawah meja. Gerrard pun masuk ke kelas itu dengan tampang biasa. Kayaknya dia udah tau kalau anak-anak itu lagi ngumpet di bawah meja.

Saat kakinya sampai di depan papan tulis...

"TARGET SUDAH MASUK! SIAPKAN KUDA-KUDA KALIAN!"

Ada apa ini?! Kenapa tiba-tiba semua anak langsung loncat?! Kesurupan Zombie 'Lost Saga' (?), kah?! *plak!*

"SERANG PAK GERRARD!" pekik Iqro sambil langsung menggerakkan tangannya. "KEKUATAN APIIIII!"

"KEKUATAN AIIIIR!"

"TANAAAAAH!"

DAFUQ?! Ada apa dengan anak-anak ini? Punya dendam kesumat apa mereka sama Gerrard?

Sang Commander pun hanya bisa cengo melihat tingkah laku para mulas kelas 9D yang kayaknya udah kehabisan obat.

Andre yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat tingkah laku anak-anak itu pun memutuskan untuk...

"KOMOHOMOHOOOOO!"

Ikutan?

"AYO, PAK ANDRE! KITA KALAHKAN PAK GERRARD!"

"HUWOOOOOHHHH!" pekik semuanya menjadi-jadi.

Apa yang dilakukan Gerrard? Dia hanya bisa facepalm.

Kayaknya dia perlu diingatkan untuk selalu melakukan tes kejiwaan sebelum mengajar di kelas yang nista abis.

* * *

Beberapa detik kemudian...

"Ahhh, capek! Udah, udah! Pak Andre udah ditunggu sama kelas sebelah, tuh!" kata Jihan.

Andre pun langsung berjalan ke kelas 9C. Tiba-tiba, Gerrard bertingkah dan berkata, "Ah, bapak mati!"

"TELAT! HARUSNYA DARI TADI, PAK GERRARD!" pekik para mulas 9D kesal.

"Habisnya, kalian tau-tau bertingkah kayak gitu! Kan bapak connect-nya lama!" balas Gerrard.

"Bapak harusnya mencontoh teman bapak, dong! Tuh, dengerin aja!" kata James sambil menunjuk kelas sebelah yang tiba-tiba ada suara seperti...

"TARGET SUDAH DATANG! SERANG PAK ANDRE!"

"HUWOOOOHHHHH!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" jerit Andre.

Gerrard pun hanya bisa cengo mendengar suara jeritan temannya tersebut.

Saking menghayatinya, Andre sampe kagak nyadar kalau jeritannya tuh lebih mirip suara jeritan cewek.

* * *

**-Cowok Pake Mukena?-**

Matt dan Natalie sedang makan kue bersama di depan ruang guru sambil bercerita tentang masa lalu.

_TONG! TONG! TONG! TONG! TONG!_

Natalie meninggalkan Matt untuk membuang sampah dan melirik ke arah kelas 9C yang berseberangan dengan ruang guru tersebut. Gadis berambut ginger itu pun langsung sweatdrop melihat sesuatu di dalam sana.

"NATZ!" panggil Matt sambil menghampiri Natalie.

Natalie pun langsung menutup telinga sambil berteriak, "MEMANGNYA GUE TULI?!"

Matt hanya bisa nyengir dan ikut melirik ke arah kelas 9C yang ternyata...

Terlihat Bama yang memakai mukena. MEIN GOTT! WHAT THE DENMARK?! BAMA ITU KAN COWOK! NGAPAIN COBA DIA PAKE MUKENA?!

Matt sangat ingin mengabadikan kejadian gaje tersebut, tapi HP-nya masih berada di ruang guru dan pintu kelas 9C pun langsung ditutup.

* * *

**-Perang dengan Laron-**

Sekarang para guru di NNG sedang makan malam dengan makanan kesukaan masing-masing di ruang makan kost mereka.

Acara makan mereka awalnya berlangsung normal dan tenteram, tapi semuanya berubah saat Negara laron menyerang!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BENERAN! NEGARA LARON MENYERANG! *Narator ditimpuk sepatu.*

"Kyaaa! Natz! Natz! Natz! Di sampingmu! Di sampingmu ada sesuatu!" pekik Matt ketakutan saat melihat sesuatu di samping temannya.

"Hah? Apaan? Slime nyasar?" tanya Natalie bingung.

Chung yang penasaran segera melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Matt dan langsung memucat seketika.

"Kyaaaaaa! Apa itu?! Kecoa? Kumbang? Lalat? Kepik? Jangkrik? Rayap? Apaan itu?!" teriak Chung kaget.

Neng! Suaramu kayak cewek, tau! (Chung: "Aku bukan perempuan! Jangan panggil aku eneng!"/Cowboy: "Problem gitu? Pengisi suara Jepang lu aja cewek!" =w=9 *ditembak Chung.*)

PLETAK!

Natalie dengan tidak keperike'serangga'an (?) langsung memukul makhluk aneh itu dengan sebuah botol plastik dan tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun

"Lihat? Semua baik-baik saja! Makhluk itu mati! Ayo makan!" kata Natalie sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa yang sukses membuat Chung dan Matt semakin ketakutan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pun melanjutkan makan dengan tenang. Tapi ketenangan mereka terusik kembali karena sebuah kejadian yang menimpa semua orang yang berada di ruang makan.

"APA ITU?!"

"KYAAAA! LEPASKAN MAKHLUK INI DARIKU!"

"SERANGGA APA ITU?! BESAR SEKALI!"

"MENURUT BUKU SERANGGA, ITU ADALAH LARON!"

"BESAR AMAT!"

"ELS! TEBAS MAKHLUK NISTA ITU DENGAN PEDANGMU!"

"OKE! MEGA SLASH!"

"ELBAKA! KAU NYARIS NEBAS RAMBUTKU!"

"GOMEN, ANNA!"

SLASH!

"BAKA! KAU HAMPIR SAJA MEMENGGAL KEPALAKU!"

"MAAF, EMIL!"

SLASH!

"UWAAA! JAMBULKU! JAMBULKU! MASIH ADA? PUJI TUHAN! UNTUNG JAMBULKU KAGAK KENAPA-NAPA!"

"AWAAAS! MAKHLUK ITU MENYERANG!"

"MAKANANKU! MAKANANKU! MAKANANKU SUDAH TERKONTAMINASI MAKHLUK ITU!"

"KYAAAA! MAKHLUK ITU NEMPEL DI BAJUKU! PERGI! PERGI!"

"NATZ! TOLONG AKU!"

"PERANG MELAWAN LAROOOOOOOON!"

"LARON MENYERBU!"

"HANDPHONE PUNCH! EH? AAAAAAAAH! HP-KU!"

"KETIKA DUA VIKING NORDIC BERGABUNG, KEKUATAN MEREKA MENINGKAT! RASAKAN KEKUATAN KAMI! KALAHKAN LARON MASTER!"

"KEKUATAN CABE! HYAAAAT! RASAKAN INI! CABE RAWIT MAKNYUS!"

Kegiatan nista itu pun terus terjadi selama makan malam berlangsung. Mereka harus bertempur melawan laron agar bisa makan dengan tenang.

HIDUP KETENANGAN MAKAN! MERDEKA! *ngaco!*

* * *

**-Misi Penggagalan Ulangan-**

Hari Selasa seharusnya adalah hari yang cerah. Tapi menurut para murid bejat di kelas 9C, Trio EBF (Matt-Natalie-Lance) akan mengadakan ulangan dadakan hari ini. (Catatan: Seharusnya ulangan Kimia di kelas 9C diatur Aisha, tapi dia meminta Natalie menggantikannya karena suatu urusan (baca: menyiksa Elsword) untuk sementara!) Mereka tau hal ini dari si peramal terkemuka, Muhammad Akmal Falah.

"Coba lagi, Mal! Siapa tau aja salah!" kata Timothy yang paling benci sama yang namanya Ulangan.

"Percuma aja! Hasilnya tetap ulangan dadakan terus dan ini udah yang kesepuluh kalinya!" seru Akmal yang udah capek meramal.

"Mendingan lu belajar, deh! Pelajaran pertama itu Kimia sama bu Natalie, lho!" saran Dimas mewanti-wanti.

"Bu Matt ngajar apaan, ya?" tanya Putra.

"Woy! Guru yang namanya Matt itu cowok, dodol!" seru Girl-chan sewot.

"Habisnya, rambutnya panjang banget! Gimana kagak dianggap cewek, coba?" balas Fahira sambil membaca buku Kimia-nya.

"GUE ADA IDE!" seru Bama.

"Apaan, tuh?" tanya yang lainnya.

"Kita serang bu Natalie dengan jurus dari Anime Naruto!" usul Bama yang langsung disambut dengan teriakan setuju dari para mulas 9C.

Natalie pun memasuki kelas saat tidak melihat para mulas 9C di kelasnya.

Tiba-tiba, mereka semua muncul sambil berseru, "JURUS SERIBU BAYANGAN!"

Sementara Natalie hanya bisa cengo menghadapi tingkah laku para mulas 9C yang nistanya kagak ketulungan tersebut.

"Jiah, kagak mempan! Terpaksa pake jurus ini!" kata Giro-kun sambil mengeluarkan sebuah doujin.

Kemudian, dia pun melemparnya ke arah Natalie sambil berteriak, "JURUS PAMUNGKAS! EBF YAOI NO JUTSU!"

Natalie yang melihat cover doujin yang dilempar Giro-kun pun langsung berteriak, "APA-APAAN INI?!"

Giro-kun pun langsung duduk ke bangkunya diiringi tepuk tangan dari teman-temannya.

Tapi ulangan tetap dilaksanakan.

_**Misi Penggagalan pertama dinyatakan GAGAL!**_

* * *

Pelajaran kedua, Bahasa Inggris.

"Good morning!" sapa Matt.

"Pagi, bu!" balas seseorang yang sukses membuat yang mendengarnya langsung sweatdrop.

"Siapa, tuh?" tanya Slamet sambil celingak-celinguk.

Ternyata orang itu adalah Yulia.

"Yulia! Bapak ini laki-laki!" jelas Matt sedikit jengkel.

"Habisnya, rambut bapak panjang banget, sih!" celetuk Nadira.

"Maaf, ya! Tapi rambutku memang seperti ini sejak lahir!" jelas Matt datar.

"Kalau bapak mau dimaafin, ajarin kita berpedang pake sapu, dong!" seru Idham yang langsung disambut dengan death glare dari teman-temannya dan senyuman dari Matt.

"Baiklah! Sebenarnya bapak mau ngadain ulangan, tapi kagak apa-apa, deh! Tolong kalian siapkan sapu atau sejenisnya, ya!" perintah Matt.

'Kagak apa-apa, deh! Daripada ulangan!' batin para mulas 9C yang bejat tersebut.

_**Misi Penggagalan kedua dinyatakan BERHASIL!**_

* * *

Pelajaran ketiga, Sejarah.

Lance pun memasuki kelas dan mendapati para mulas 9C lemes semua.

"Kalian semua kenapa?" tanya Lance.

"Kami rasa hari ini sial terus, pak!" lapor Nova.

"Baiklah! Mari kita ulangan!" seru Lance yang sukses membuat para mulas 9C ngeluarin senjata seperti sapu, pel, kemoceng, pensil, penggaris, bahkan sampai boneka Creeper yang sangat ditakuti Lance.

"Eh? Ada apa ini?" tanya Lance panik saat melihat ada anak yang ngeluarin boneka yang sangat ditakutinya beserta senjata dari anak-anak lainnya.

"Batalin ulangannya atau kami serang!" perintah Luthfi sang ketua kelas 9C.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Lance yang langsung ngibrit entah kemana.

"Gampang banget, deh!" celetuk Farel.

"Padahal tadi kita hampir aja pake kekerasan!" balas Feby.

_**Misi Penggagalan ketiga dinyatakan BERHASIL!**_

* * *

Yah, setidaknya begitulah kenistaan mereka yang berniat membatalkan ulangan! -_-"

* * *

**-Ujian Guru Season 3?-**

Hari minggu yang damai di NNG membuat suasana di sana sangat tenang, kecuali...

"ELS! TANGKEP, NIH!" teriak Chung.

Para guru sarap di ruang guru sedang bermain lempar bola tenis (?).

"SIIPP!" seru Elsword sambil menangkap bola tenis yang dilempar Chung dan melemparnya ke arah Matt.

"Wokeh!" kata Matt sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah bola tersebut seolah-olah dia lagi main Kasti.

"Eh, apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanya seseorang yang ternyata adalah Mathias.

"Eh, Mathias toh!" sapa seisi ruang guru serentak.

"Udahlah, ayo duduk! Udah gede masih aja main bola tenis!" tegur Mathias.

"Soalnya bola basket udah mainstream, sih!" timpal Anna watados.

"Terserah lu aja, dah! Sekarang, ayo kita ujian!" kata sang ketua guru.

Webek, webek...

Seisi ruangan pun langsung hening seketika.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"WHUAPAAAAAA?!" teriak seruangan kaget.

"Lu yang bener aja, dong! Masa ujian dikasih taunya sekarang?" tanya Lance.

"Soalnya besok kita mau liburan! Jadi ujiannya langsung dilaksanain sekarang!" jawab Mathias.

"Liburan? Liburan kemana?" tanya Andre kepo.

"Kagak terlalu jauh, kok! Hanya pergi ke Kerrie Beach!" jawab Mathias sambil membagikan kertas ujian.

"Itu mah jauh, Dan!" komentar Emil sweatdrop.

"Sebentar! Kenapa semua pelajaran dijadiin satu?!" protes Ciel.

"Biar cepet!" balas Mathias sambil nyengir tanpa dosa.

Mari kita lihat soalnya!

* * *

_**Sebutkan Negara-negara yang tergabung dalam Uni Soviet!**_

'Waduh! Soal Uni Soviet, ya? Kalau kagak salah, Ukraina sama Belarus, deh! Untung gue udah baca buku!' pikir Lance.

''Eh?! Apaan, ya? Bukannya Uni Soviet itu nama lain negara Rusia? Udah, ah! Tulis aja Rusia!' pikir Matt.

* * *

_**Pada saat Perang Dunia Kedua, salah satu negara yang diserbu Jerman adalah...**_

'Eh?! Waduh! Mana gue tau?! Yang pasti bukan gue, lha! Si muka teplon itu kali, ya? Tapi, dia kan bukan negara! Au, ah!' pikir Elesis yang sebenarnya bener banget.

Seandainya dia tau kalau Lukas itu adalah personifikasi Norwegia.

* * *

_**Sebutkan lima tata cara makandan minum dalam Islam!**_

'Makan dan minum? Memangnya ada tata caranya, ya?' pikir Rena.

Ya pasti ada, lha! Kagak pernah SMP, ya? *Narator ditendang Rena.*

* * *

_**Jelaskan interaksi sosial negatif dan positif!**_

'Aduh! Memangnya ada ya interaksi sosial positif dan negatif? Duh! Jadi keingetan film ***** yang gue tonton!' pikir Add dengan mesumnya.

Ya elah! Lagi ujian masih aja mikirin yang kagak beres!

* * *

_**Sebutkan urutan nomor satu sampai seratus dalam bahasa Jepang!**_

'Ah, gampang ini! Gue kan orang Jepang, jadi gue tau sama yang beginian! Ichi, Ni, San, Yon, ...' pikir Ieyasu.

* * *

_**Jelaskan apa itu matriks!**_

'Matriks? Bukannya itu sifatnya Ara, ya?' pikir Aisha. (Itu mah Matre!)

"Psst! Aisha!" bisik Natalie.

"Apaan, Nat?" tanya Aisha.

"Memangnya Ara matre?"

"Ya iyalah! Orang itu udah jadi rahasia umum!"

Jiah, lagi ujian kok malah ngegosip?

* * *

_**Tulis perkenalan diri kalian dalam Bahasa Jerman!**_

'Yaah, ini mah keahliannya si demon cebol (baca: Lu) itu! Dia kan sering keliling dunia, pasti dia jago beginian!' pikir Raven.

Apa hubungannya keliling dunia sama soal, Ven?

* * *

_MARI KAWAN-KAWAN, KITA NYANYI 'WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?'! _(DAFUQ?!)

Bel pun telah berbunyi dengan gaje-nya.

"Eh, Lance! Lu bisa, kagak?" tanya Gerrard.

"Bisa, dong! Orang kemaren gue habis baca buku kalau tau-tau ada ujian dadakan!" jawab Lance santai.

"Enak amat!" timpal Eve yang lemes karena yakin nilainya pasti jelek.

Setidaknya, mereka harus bersiap untuk liburan besok!

* * *

**-English and Trade Ability-**

Sekarang adalah pelajaran English di kelas 9A.

"Gurunya belum dateng! Ngapain dulu, yuk!" ajak Wakum.

"Nyanyi aja, yuk!" kata Dhennis. "Kebetulan gue bawa tam-tam!"

"Ya udah, ayo! Pada mau ikutan, kagak?" tanya Wakum.

"AYO!" koor para mulas 9A yang lain serentak.

Wakum pun memetik gitarnya dan dari nadanya, para mulas 9A udah tau lagu apa yang akan dinyanyikan.

(Cowok)

_Apa mauku apa maumu_

_Selalu saja menjadi_

_Satu masalah yang tak kunjung henti_

(Cewek)

_Bukan maksudku bukan maksudmu_

_Untuk selalu_

_Meributkan hal yang itu-itu saja_

(All)

_mengapa kita saling membenci_

_awalnya kita selalu memberi_

_apakah mungkin hati yang murni_

_sudah cukup berarti_

_ataukah kita belum mencoba_

_memberi waktu pada logika_

_jangan seperti selama ini_

_hidup bagaikan air dan api_

* * *

Sementara di luar kelas 9A...

"Anak-anak pada nyanyi di dalam?" tanya Matt yang mendengar nyanyian di dalam kelas.

"Hehehe, boleh juga mereka! Duluan ya, Matt-kun! Good Luck!" ujar Lance sambil menepuk pundak sobatnya tersebut dan berjalan ke kelas 9D.

Matt pun bingung untuk masuk atau tidak. Akhirnya, dia pun memilih untuk masuk. Tapi kayaknya murid-murid kagak mendengar dia masuk dan masih melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

_Apa mauku apa maumu_

_Selalu saja menjadi_

_Satu masalah yang tak kunjung henti_

_Bukan maksudku bukan maksudmu_

_Untuk selalu..._

Salah satu dari mereka melihat ke depan dan mendapati gurunya sudah masuk ke kelas.

"Udah ada guru, woy!" bisik anak itu.

Sontak, semua anak pun langsung menghentikan nyanyian mereka dan balik ke tempat duduk masing-masing dengan tampang canggung

"Kok berhenti?" tanya Matt.

"Kan bapak udah masuk!" jawab Aruka.

"Alright, my name is Matt Roszak! Let's we start our study for today!" kata Matt sambil berjalan ke papan tulis dan menulis kata 'Trade Ability' di situ.

"Gurunya sangar, coy!" bisik seorang anak cowok yang berada di pojok

"Nasib kita gimana, nih?"

"Menekedele!"

Sang guru pun melihat ke arah murid-muridnya dan bertanya, "Ada yang tahu definisinya?"

"Kegiatan usaha seseorang untuk mendapatkan keuntungan dari berbagai bentuk atau jenis usaha!" jawab Dhennis.

"Bagus!" puji Matt. "Orang yang melakukannya disebut..."

"Wirausahawan!" jawab Wakum.

"That's right!" puji Matt. "Untuk tugas, kalian buat empat kelompok! Satu kelompok ada delapan orang! Kalian buat usaha sendiri!"

"Maksudnya kita jualan gitu, pak?" tanya Runa.

"Iya, kayak begitu! Terus, kalian jangan lupa bikin proposal!" jawab Matt.

"Pak, uang hasil penjualannya gimana?" tanya Mea.

"Ya buat kalian, lha! Masa buat bapak?"

"YEAAAAAAAAAHHHH! MAKASIH BAPAK!" jerit para mulas 9A yang sukses membuat telinga Matt agak berdengung saking kencengnya teriakan mereka.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	12. Catatan Super Nista di NNG

Balas Review! :D

**Arrow-chan3: Biar greget aja! :3 Oke, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

**Aiko Ishikawa: Hohoho, lagunya memang sesuai dengan kenistaan mereka! *dibunuh.* Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

**Shakazaki-Rikou: Maaf, maaf! Aku rada risih sama jomblo, peace! ^^V Baiklah, selama membaca Chapter ini! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 10: Catatan Super Nista di NNG**

* * *

Di rumah kost guru NNG, terlihat seorang Mathias Køhler yang sedang menulis sesuatu di bukunya. Tanpa diduga, pintu pun terbuka dan...

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Aniki?"

Sontak, Mathias langsung menutup bukunya saat mendengar suara adik kembarnya, Luthias Oersted. Yah, sekarang Luthias sedang mengunjungi kakaknya!

Kalau kalian mau tau seperti apa penampilan Luthias, dia memiliki rambut putih jabrik yang mirip kakaknya, mata ungu berkacamata putih, dan memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna kuning dengan garis merah-biru-hijau di lengannya, celana biru, dan sepatu boot putih.

"Det er en hemmelighed_ (Itu rahasia)_, Greeny!" jawab Mathias sambil nyengir lebar.

Luthias hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan pergi meninggalkan kamar Mathias sambil bergumam, "Aniki misterius, ya?"

Sepertinya sang adik tidak menyadari kalau sekarang kakaknya sedang berseringai misterius.

'Khe, khe, khe! Saatnya kegilaan dimulai!' batin Mathias sambil melanjutkan acara menulisnya.

Well, mari kita lihat apa yang ditulis sang ketua guru NNG tersebut.

* * *

_~Welcome~_

_**Selamat datang di NihoNime Gakuen! Sekolah tergila, terlebay, terkenal (ke'alay'annya), dan berbagai 'ter-' lainnya! Bahkan, es puTER pun juga ikutan eksis! Sekolah ini adalah sekolah terhebat dan tercanggih!**_

_**Gue serius, lho! Asal tau aja! Sekali ada orang yang masuk, dijamin antivirus kegilaannya bakalan jebol seketika!**_

Itulah catatan pertama Mathias di bukunya! Cengiran lebar mulai menghiasi wajah pria jabrik dari Denmark tersebut saat mulai menulis catatan berikutnya.

* * *

_~Yaoi? Problem?~_

"Oy, Makkun! Gue pinjem doujin lu, ya! Besok gue balikin!" kata Ieyasu sambil memegang sebuah buku dan pergi meninggalkan kamar Mathias.

Setelah Ieyasu meminjam doujin miliknya, Mathias mulai melanjutkan catatannya.

Moncong-moncong soal doujin, pasti berhubungan dengan yang namanya 'Yaoi' atau istilah sederhananya, 'Maho'!

_**Maho? Biasa aja di sekolah ini! Serius enam puluh rius malah!**_

_**Liatin aja Lance dan Ice (baca: Emil) yang sering adegan gandengan tangan. Bahkan, Chung dan Add udah sering main tindih-tindihan. Aduh!**_

_**Itulah sebabnya kenapa kami tidak pernah mempermasalahkan maho! Karena maho sering terjadi di NihoNime Gakuen!**_

_**Kejadiannya sih masih biasa-biasa aja kayak gandengan, menggombal, atau malah makan bareng.**_

_**Tapi kalau udah agak parah kayak (maaf) ciuman, tindih-tindihan, atau pegang-pegangan 'daerah pribadi', mungkin aja yang ngelakuin itu lagi kena kelabilan akut!**_

Aku sendiri mau muntah bayangin apa yang terjadi kalau sampai semua musek (MUrid SEKolah) cowok NNG terkontaminasi virus 'Maho'.

* * *

_~English Pantonim~_

Saat menulis catatan berikutnya, Mathias mendengar suara kodok dari luar kost. Dia pun menengok keluar jendela dan mendapati ada sekumpulan kodok yang lagi ngerubutin Anna yang lagi tidur tengkurep. Mathias langsung menahan tawanya dan kembali menulis catatannya.

_**Webek, webek...**_

_**Lho? Ada apa dengan kelas 9C? Tumben kagak rame! Biasanya kalau mereka rame, pasar langsung kalah rame sama kelas ini! Ada apa gerangan?**_

_**"Mm! Mm!"**_

_**"Hmmmmmmmm!"**_

_**"Zzzzz! Grroooookkkk!"**_

_**Oke! Kayaknya yang itu kagak pernah terjadi!**_

_**Ternyata mereka semua lagi 'dibisukan' sama Matt, toh! Mereka kagak boleh ngomong kalau kagak mau ada ijo-ijo melayang alias duit seribu dibayar! Alhasil, mereka lagi ngelakuin kelas teater pantonim massal di kelas!**_

Aku bahkan kagak bisa bayangin soal yang satu itu!

* * *

_~'Cicak Tokek' bukan 'Cicak Buaya'~_

"Kejar terus cicak laknat itu! Seenak pantatnya aja nemplok di jemuran gue!"

Terdengar teriakan Matt yang sibuk mengusir seekor cicak yang entah gimana caranya bisa nemplok di jemurannya. Mathias hanya bisa nyengir melihat aksi perburuan cicak tersebut dan melanjutkan catatannya.

_**Bicara soal cicak, ada satu kejadian di kelas 9D yang bisa membuatku ngakak tanpa henti.**_

_**"YANG BERISIK CICAK!" seru Gerrard dari meja guru.**_

_**Seluruh mulas 9D pun langsung diam seketika.**_

_**"Cicak ngomong cicak!" celetuk Iqro santai.**_

_**"Heh?! Apa maksud kamu? Kamu kata bapak cicak, hah?! DASAR CICAK!" teriak Gerrard marah.**_

_**(Gue skip aja yang satu ini karena terlalu nista dan gue kagak mau tau apa yang Gerrard lakuin ke anak itu!)**_

_**"James, sini!" panggil Gerrard.**_

_**"Bukan James, pak! TOKEK!" kata orang yang sama, Iqro.**_

Aku kagak mau tau apa yang akan dikatakan Gerrard nanti jika dia membaca yang satu itu!

* * *

_~Jump, Jump High!~_

Suasana di kamar Mathias masih sepi, walaupun di luar udah terjadi keributan kayak pengejaran cicak, berjemur dikerubutin kodok, bahkan sampai acara lompat tinggi.

_**Loncat itu sehat! Menarik tulang-tulang agar kita semakin tinggi.**_

_**Tapi kata Lu, itu gila! Orang dia badannya kecil, jadi kagak nyampe buat meraih proyektor di kelas!**_

Kasihan amat, sumpah! Tapi kalau Lu sampai tau, mungkin ujung-ujungnya adalah aksi pencakaran!

* * *

_~Close Our Book, Please?~_

"Hoy, Els! Lu jangan ngaco, deh! Masa gue disuruh makan maichi level 10 dan kripset level 7?! Lu kagak kasihan sama perut gue, apa?!" bentak Chung dari luar kamar.

"Derita lu itu!" balas Elsword santai.

Mathias hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendengar Chung dan Elsword adu mulut dari jendela kamarnya dan memilih melanjutkan kegiatannya.

_**"Jadi, kamu disuruh apa di kertas itu?" tanya Matt.**_

_**Sekarang anak-anak kelas 9C sedang bermain raja sekali. Begini permainannya! Kita nulis perintah, dan yang dapet harus nurutin apa yang tertulis di situ!**_

_**Sialnya, kali ini yang kena adalah Idham.**_

_**"Hah?! Masa saya disuruh 'Don't go to school without your bag'?" pekik Idham kaget.**_

_**Itu kan kewajibannya sebagai pelajar beretika! (Halah!)**_

_**"Ganti! Orang apaan tuh yang nulis?!" sahut Matt jengkel.**_

_**"Hah?! 'Close your book'?!" tanya Idham shock.**_

_**Matt berpikir sebentar dan berkata, "Hm! Kalau begitu, daripada bukumu, tutup saja buku semua anak di kelas ini!"**_

_**"Woy, woy! Bukain semua buku kalian, woy!" sahut Feby dengan happy-nya.**_

_**Timothy dengan senang hati ngelakuin perbuatan nista tersebut. Idham terlihat kesal. Orang buku yang seharusnya ketutup malah kebuka lagi!**_

_**Dengan kesal level dewa, Idham pun menutup buku cetak Bahasa Inggris teman-temannya sampai hampir rusak. Bahkan, Nova sambil ngomong, "Rusakin aja, Dham! Capek gue ngerjain soal di dalamnya!"**_

_**"Eh, masih ada yang kebuka, tuh!" celetuk Feby santai.**_

_**Kayaknya Idham udah kagak peduli lagi, tuh! Biarin aja!**_

Aku prihatin sama Idham! Sepertinya dia perlu belajar bersabar menghadapi kenistaan teman-temannya!

* * *

_~Baseball~_

"Lempar bolanya ke sini!"

Terdengar teriakan seseorang lagi main lempar tangkap di luar kost. Tapi entah kenapa, Mathias lebih terfokus kepada catatannya.

_**Karena gue kagak terlalu suka Baseball, gue kagak bisa cerita banyak soal olahraga yang satu ini!**_

_**"Siap-siap, Mea!" kata Ribby sambil melempar bola ke arah Mea.**_

_**Tapi...**_

_**CEKREK! BRUK!**_

_**Ow, ow, ow! Ada Elesis di depan pintu dan Mea pun mengarahkan pukulannya ke meja anak lain.**_

_**Yah, bermain Baseball memang seru! Asal, jangan sampai ketauan guru aja!**_

Please, deh! Kayaknya kagak ada yang bisa menyaingi kenistaan itu, jika kau tau maksudnya!

* * *

_~Board~_

Sang ketua guru memperhatikan para guru cewek yang tuker-tukeran nomor HP, FB, Twitter, bahkan sampai Whatsapp dan Line mereka. Mathias hanya bisa menghela nafas dan kembali menulis.

_**Ck, ck, ck! Setelah FB merajalela di berbagai kalangan, kini giliran Twitter yang unjuk gigi!**_

_**Liatin aja! Papan tulis kelas 9E sekarang penuh dengan penname Twitter para murid di kelas itu.**_

_**Eh, tunggu! Kok ada kata-kata alay nyempil, ya?**_

Kagak tau juga siapa yang nulis kata-kata alay di situ!

* * *

_~KDRT?~_

"Kami-sama! Jangan KDRT di sini!" teriak Ieyasu.

'Siapa sih yang berantem?' batin Mathias yang acara menulisnya terganggu dan melirik keluar jendela.

Dia mendapati Emil dan Lukas berantem soal masalah 'Onii-chan' untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

KDRT antar saudara? Yang bener aja!

Mathias pun melanjutkan acara menulisnya tanpa memperdulikan acara adu mulut Duo bersaudara beda marga tersebut.

_**HUWAAAA! LUTHY-KUN! DARUKUN! Jangan KDRT di Kantin, dong! Nyiksa banget walaupun hanya ngeliat doang! Masa mau NGERJAIN PR aja sampe harus pake acara tindih-tindihan sama injek-injekan?!**_

Karena aku kagak ngerti sama yang satu ini, kita liat aja yang berikutnya!

* * *

_~Panen~_

"Eh, Lance! Menurut lu, benda apa aja sih yang bisa dipanen?" tanya Andre kepada Lance yang lagi bersihin Valkyrie Tank di depan kost.

Betewe enewe beswe, memangnya boleh ya bawa Tank segede itu ke kost?

"Coba deh pikirin buah, ikan, atau apapun itu!" jawab Lance cuek sambil meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Mathias hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihatnya dan kembali menulis.

_**KAMI PARA GURU TELAH BERHASIL MELAKUKAN PANEN!**_

_**Petani kan seneng kalau udah waktunya panen padi atau sebangsanya!**_

_**Tapi, kok para guru seneng karena panen KUTU?!**_

Moncong-moncong, sejak kapan ya ada panen kutu?

* * *

_~Laugh~_

Lucu sekali! Tumben kagak ada aksi lawakan di luar kost! Biasanya juga Matt atau Add bakalan ngerjain penghuni kost lainnya yang bisa bikin jengkel sekaligus tertawa!

Rupanya Lukas baru saja menyumbat mulut mereka dengan keju busuk yang dikasih mantera pendiam hanya gara-gara ngetawain dia pake jaket polkadot.

Wong Lukas juga bisa sihir, kan? Jadi, jangan macam-macam dengannya!

Setelah berhasil menenangkan sang 'Norge' dan memintanya melepaskan mantra itu dari kedua guru pembuat rusuh tersebut, Mathias pun melanjutkan catatannya.

_**"Pak! Bapak kejam! Masa melarang kita ketawa? Ketawa itu kan sehat!" protes Redha saat Gerrard melarang mereka tertawa.**_

_**"Tertawa macam kalian itu bukan sehat, tapi GILA!" balas Gerrard.**_

_**"Tapi pak, tawa itu adalah kegiatan dan kesenangan tersendiri buat kami!" celetuk Dissa santai.**_

_**Gerrard pun menatap tajam ke arah Dissa, sementara yang ditatap hanya bisa nyengir tanpa dosa.**_

Well, Herr Gerrard! Bisa tolong turunkan Balrog itu? Aku masih sayang nyawa, oke? ^^V

* * *

_~Man~_

"Heh! Lu cowok atau bukan, sih?!"

Kayaknya ada pertengkaran lagi di kost! Daripada memikirkan itu, Mathias lebih memilih menyelesaikan catatannya.

_**"YANG MERASA LAKI-LAKI ANGKAT TANGAN!" perintah Lance.**_

_**Sontak, para mulas cowok 9B pun mengangkat jarinya. Sampai...**_

_**"Pak! Bapak bukan laki-laki, ya? Kok kagak angkat tangan?" tanya Bunga watados.**_

_**Ow, ow! Ada aura mengerikan yang keluar dari tubuh Lance.**_

Ich kann nicht verstehen, warum die Lance müssen wütend sein_ (Aku tidak bisa memaklumi kenapa si Lance harus semarah itu)_!

* * *

_~Bisu~_

Dari tadi sepi aja, ya! Mathias juga dari tadi nulis tanpa suara! Ada apa gerangan?

_**Gerrard menulis sesuatu di papan tulis karena semuanya tidak boleh berbicara.**_

_**'Susah ngajarin orang rame yang berisik!' tulis Gerrard di papan tulis.**_

_**Plok! Plok! Plok!**_

_**Karena kagak boleh ngomong, para mulas 9E hanya bisa tepuk tangan dengan hebohnya!**_

_**'Tapi lebih susah ngajarin orang bisu!' tulis Gerrard lagi.**_

Sabar aja ya, Ger! Aku ngerti perasaanmu, kok!

* * *

_~Antara Hetalia Gakuen dan NihoNime Gakuen~_

Yah, suasana di kamar ketua guru itu masih sangat sepi. Tapi, di luar kost udah jauh lebih rame dari biasanya. Ah, biarlah itu jadi urusan Ilahi!

_**Sebelum ngajar di NNG, gue, Ice, dan Norge (baca: Lukas) pernah bersekolah di Hetalia Gakuen! Menurut sebagian orang sih, itu adalah sekolah terlabil, tergalau, dan tergila sedunia!**_

_**Nah, coba kalian bandingkan dengan NihoNime Gakuen! Gue jamin anak-anak di Hetalia Gakuen pasti masih lebih waras!**_

Oke! Aku maklumi aja yang satu itu! -_-"

* * *

_~Number~_

Setelah Add memintanya mengantarkan soal ulangan MTK ke kamarnya, Mathias kembali mengurus catatannya.

_**Bicara soal menghitung angka, itu masih lebih normal jika dibandingkan dengan yang satu ini!**_

_**5, 4, 3, 2, 1!**_

_**"YEEEYYYYY!"**_

_**Akhirnya para mulas 9C bisa berteriak, berbicara, dan tertawa sepuasnya setelah 'dibisukan' untuk sementara!**_

Itu terlalu gaje, kan?

* * *

_~Lempar padaku!~_

"Lempar lagi, Els!"

Terjadi perang lempar-melempar di luar kost. Yah, pasti udah pada taulah apa yang akan dilakukan sang ketua guru itu di kamarnya!

_**Bicara soal permainan lempar tangkap, ada kejadian di kelas 9A yang mungkin sedikit err, nista!**_

_**"Psssttt! Lempar, Dhen!" kata Faisal.**_

_**Tapi...**_

_**BRUK!**_

_**Dhennis pun terpeleset dan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.**_

_**Turut prihatin, Nak!**_

Yah, aku akan bilang itu sangat gaje! -_-"

* * *

_~Riset~_

"Riset? Lu yakin?"

"Ya elah, coba lu baca aja di koran!"

Sementara di luar sedang ada pembicaraan tentang 'entah apa yang dijadikan bahan riset', Mathias hanya duduk di kursinya sambil minum segelas kopi dan koran.

Eh, tumben dia minum kopi! Biasanya juga bir! Ah, sudahlah! Setelah ini dia bakalan nulis kembali catatannya.

_**Riset membuktikan bahwa 99,99% anak-anak NihoNime Gakuen kelas 9 tahun ajaran 20XX-20XY sudah GILA! Ya, GILA!**_

Riset darimana, coba? -_-"

* * *

_~Outside of Class~_

"Oy, bayar denda!"

Lebih baik kita langsung aja ke catatan sang ketua guru!

_**Wah, Fyro keluar kelas? Mau ngapain dia?**_

_**Setelah pintu kelas 9B tertutup, terdengar suara...**_

_**"HUUUAAAAAAAA!"**_

_**Halah! Ternyata dia mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, toh! Berteriak di luar, padahal yang di dalam lagi diem! Kena denda kamu, Fyro!**_

_**Hya, Noir! Jangan keselek kalau lagi minum!**_

Nah, wo man die Ähnlichkeiten zu vergleichen _(bisa kalian bandingkan dimana persamaannya)_?

* * *

_~Another Name~_

"Nama lain?"

"Iyalah! Nanti kuurus, oke?"

Mathias hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung saat mendengar pembicaraan di luar. Tapi, kalian pasti udah bisa tebak, lha!

_**Natalie, guru Kimia untuk kelas 9D dan 9E pernah ngomong, "Kelas 9E mempunyai daya tangkap yang bagus!"**_

_**Yey! Akhirnya kelas 9E dapet julukan baru! Kelas tangkep-tangkepan! (0.o)**_

Yah, apa hubungannya dengan kejadian barusan mungkin bisa kalian terka sendiri!

* * *

_~My Crazy School, My Dearest School~_

_**Sudah banyak catatan yang membuktikan bahwa NihoNime Gakuen adalah sekolah paling kere(n) sedunia! Walaupun begitu, gue tetap mencintai sekolah ini! Semoga kita dapat berjumpa lagi, kawan!**_

Itulah catatan terakhir Mathias di bukunya. Tiba-tiba, pintu kamarnya terbuka dan ternyata yang membukanya adalah Lukas.

"Anko! Lu kagak makan? Entar makanan lu diabisin sama Duo Rakus (baca: Matt dan Elsword) itu, lho!" tanyanya datar.

"Baiklah, aku akan makan!" jawab pria jabrik itu sambil menutup bukunya, berdiri dari kursinya, dan berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya.

Tapi, tidak ada yang tau kalau Mathias menulis semua kejadian gaje di NNG yang kagak mereka ketahui di bukunya.

Tapi, apa para Reader mau merahasiakannya? Saya kagak tanggung jawab kalau kapak melayang ke kepala kalian, lho! *Narator dilempar batu bata.*

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	13. Murid Baru, Kenistaan Baru

Balas Review! :D

**Arrow-chan3: Haha! Nanti kalau ada hasil print-nya, aku jual seharga 5 ED atau 500 rupiah! *murah banget!* *digetok botol bir.*  
**

**Mathias: "Kenapa namaku disingkat begitu?" *sweatdrop.***

**Terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

**Aiko Ishikawa: Aku maklumi, kok! Awalnya suka straight, tapi jadi suka Yaoi sejak Hetalia menyerang (?)! *plak!* Oke, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 11: Murid Baru, Kenistaan Baru**

* * *

Hari Kamis ini terkesan damai di NNG, kecuali...

"MURID BARU?! SERIUS LU?!"

Kalau ada teriakan super gaje Dark dari kelas 9E.

"Iye, Darukun! Macem mana pula kau nih?" balas Sakazaki datar yang entah kenapa pake bahasa... Errr, Melayu kali ya? *Narator dihajar Sakazaki pake Vallen Nightmare.*

"Tapi, yang bener aja!" timpal Hadi datar sambil memutar bola matanya. "Tau darimana lu?"

"Tadi gue sempet mampir ke ruang guru! Gue ngeliat ada anak yang mirip pak Kambing mau ke kelas kita!" jelas Sakazaki.

Webek, webek...

"Kayaknya pak Kambing kagak cerita kalau dia punya adik kembar!" koor sekelas serentak.

"Udah selesai ngerumpinya?"

Sontak, satu kelas pun langsung menengok ke arah pintu. Ternyata di depan sana sudah ada seorang pemuda berambut putih jabrik, bermata ungu dengan kacamata bingkai putih, dan memakai seragam batik. Para mulas 9E pun langsung terbelalak kaget melihatnya.

"JADI DIA ANAK BARUNYA?!" teriak sekelas kaget. "GUE KAGAK NGIRA KALAU DIA TUH MIRIP BANGET SAMA PAK KAMBING!"

"Udah! Kagak usah teriak juga, keles! Kuping gue masih normal!" gerutu anak itu sambil mengorek kupingnya. "Lagian, gue sama Aniki memang mirip, kok!"

'Bujug, deh! Dia bisa ngomong bahasa gaul?!' batin sekelas shock.

"Betewe enewe beswe, namaku Luthias Oersted! Aku berasal dari Greenland! Tolong bantuannya!" ujar pemuda jabrik itu yang mendadak jadi sangat sopan.

"Kenapa dia berubah sopan begitu, ya?" bisik Chalice kepada Haruka.

"Menekedele!" balas Haruka pelan.

"Oy, Greeny! Ada masalah?"

Seisi kelas pun langsung merinding saat mendapati suara sang ketua guru dan benar saja, ternyata Mathias sudah berada di belakang Luthias.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Aniki! Aku hanya terbawa emosi!" jawab Luthias sambil memijat keningnya.

"Yah, kau harus terbiasa di kelas ini! Ini kelas teribut kedua setelah kelas 9C, lho!" nasihat pria jabrik itu sambil menuntun adiknya ke bangku paling pojok.

'JADI DIA ITU ADEKNYA PAK KAMBING?!' pekik sekelas dalam hati.

"Well, kalian sudah tau tentang dia, kan? Sekarang, kumpulkan tugas kalian yang kemarin!" perintah Mathias sambil berjalan ke mejanya.

"Iya, pak!" balas para mulas 9E lemes sambik mengeluarkan buku tugas mereka.

* * *

Sementara itu, mari kita beralih ke kelas 9A yang kabarnya juga ada murid baru di kelas mereka.

"Murid baru? Di kelas ini?!" tanya Nadya.

"Iya! Gue aja juga kaget!" jawab Silva.

"Cowok atau cewek?" tanya Nadifa.

"Cewek! Tadi dia ada di ruang guru!" balas Silva. "Tadi sempat melihat sebentar!"

"GUE MENANG!" pekik Mea sambil menggebrak meja dengan kartu poker.

"PAK CHUNG DATENG!" teriak Dini.

Chung Seiker pun masuk ke kelas 9A bersama seorang gadis dengan wajah yang 'Oh My God! Why you are so cute?', matanya berwarna biru kehijauan, rambutnya pirang twintail, dan tangannya, OMG! Jarinya itu, aku tak sabar ingin memegangnya, wahai sang pengalih duniaku~

Biarkan saja pikiran para mulas cowok di atas barusan!

Para mulas 9A pun mengeluarkan ekspresi yang tidak biasa. Ada yang mulutnya melebar dan sebentar lagi menyentuh meja, ada yang langsung sujud syukur, nyekek leher temen sebelahnya, menusuk tangannya sendiri, makan beling (?), dan lain-lain.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Chung.

"Pagi, pak!" balas para mulas 9A.

"Hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru dan tolong jangan buat dia nista, ya!" saran Chung.

"Iya, bapak!" jawab para mulas 9A lemes sambil membatin, 'Itu sebenernya mau nyindir kita atau gimana, sih?'

"Nah, sekarang perkenalkan dirimu!" ujar Chung sambil mempersilakan gadis tersebut.

"J-Ja!" kata anak itu dan berdehem sebentar. "Godmorgen! Mit navn er Fiorel Axelsen!"

Webek, webek...

"Hmm, ada pertanyaan untuknya?" tanya Chung ragu.

Seorang anak cowok pun mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, silahkan!" kata Chung mempersilahkan anak tersebut.

"Sa-saya Naufal! Saya mau nanya! Yang tadi itu artinya apaan, ya?" tanya anak tadi.

Chung tidak menjawab, tapi gadis tadi malah tertawa kecil.

"Hehehe! 'Ja' artinya 'iya', 'Godmorgen' maksudnya 'selamat pagi', kalau sisanya 'Namaku Fiorel Axelsen'! Itu semua bahasa Denmark!" jawab Fiorel sambil tersenyum.

Sontak, para mulas cowok pun langsung mimisan berat sambil berpikir, 'Her Moe is over 9999!'

"Oke, ada lagi?" tanya Chung.

Kagak ada yang angkat tangan.

"Sekarang Fiorel, kamu duduk di sebelah Balqis!" kata Chung. "Angkat tanganmu, Balqis!"

"A-ampun, pak! Jangan masukin saya ke penjara, pak!" teriak Balqis gelagapan sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Kamu kagak bakalan bapak masukin ke penjara, tapi ke ruangan yang ada teralisnya!" balas Chung watados.

"Itu mah sama aja kali, pak!" ujar Balqis sewot.

Fiorel pun berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada di barisan ketiga. (Satu kelas ada empat baris!) Selama berjalan, beberapa anak melambaikan tangan dan Fiorel pun membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

Untungnya, dia kagak duduk di barisan keempat. Kalau Fiorel duduk di barisan itu, pasti dia bakalan melihat kubangan darah akibat ke-moe-annya!

* * *

Sekarang, mari kita lihat keadaan ruang guru!

"Ini!" Lukas menyerahkan sesuatu kepada Raven.

"Apaan tuh, Kas?" tanya Raven bingung.

"Ini pita, Ven! Masa lu kagak tau?" jawab Lukas datar.

"Bukannya pita itu hadiah ultah lu dari anak-anak?" tanya Raven.

"Iya, tapi jadinya malah kagak kepake! Makanya gue mau kasih ini ke lu!" balas sang Norwegian.

"Lebih baik jangan!" kata Ciel sambil menurunkan koran yang dibacanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Lukas heran.

"Itu hasil pilihan ketua OSIS dan anggotanya!" jawab Ciel datar.

"Hah? OSIS?" tanya Elsword kaget.

"Organisasi Siswa Intra Sekolah! Jadi singkatnya, itu adalah organisasi yang dari murid, oleh murid, dan untuk kepentingan bersama!" jelas Aisha sambil baca buku.

"Kok gue belum pernah liat salah satu anak OSIS, ya?" tanya Matt.

"Udah, kok! Pas kita ngerayain ultah-nya Girl-chan, kan ada anak cowok yang dorongin kursi rodanya Mathias! Nah, dia tuh salah satu anak OSIS!" balas Natalie.

"Anak yang namanya Luthfi itu, kan? Tuh anak pasti Ketua OSIS-nya!" ujar Ara.

"Bukan, bu Ara! Saya yang ketuanya!"

Tiba-tiba, terlihat seorang anak cewek yang penampilannya kayak Amy dari Grand Chase muncul di depan pintu.

Webek, webek...

"Kenapa? Aneh, ya?" tanya anak itu.

"Ka-kagak, kok! Tapi, kamu hebat banget bisa ngurusin temen-temen kamu yang kelewatan nista itu!" jawab Rena.

"Ya begitulah, bu!" kata anak cewek itu sambil menaruh sebuah laporan di atas meja Anna. "Tapi kalau kagak ada temen-temen saya, saya kagak ada apa-apanya!"

"Maksudnya?" tanya Eve bingung.

"Karena mereka yang ngasih kepercayaan kepada saya dengan memilih saya waktu pemilihan!" jelas anak itu. "Oh iya, pak Add! Sebentar lagi bel! Jangan telat dan melakukan hal aneh di kelas saya ya, pak!"

"Tenang aja! Itu bisa diatur, kok!" balas Add sambil ngancungin jempolnya.

Kita skip saja sampai besok! *Narator dihajar massa.*

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Jumat pagi adalah pagi yang cerah untuk bersih-bersih dan hampir semua murid di NNG memakai baju olahraga.

Fiorel dan Luthias sedang sibuk mencabuti rumput dengan kasarnya. Alhasil, tangan mereka langsung merah semua (walaupun rumput liar di belakang sekolah telah banyak berkurang) dan langsung dibawa ke Klinik oleh Idham yang kebetulan berada di sekitar situ.

"Kalian berdua nekat banget, deh!" kata Idham sambil membalut kedua telapak tangan Fiorel yang merah. "Baru masuk sehari udah kayak gini jadinya!"

Fiorel langsung blushing saat diobati cowok dari kelas 9C tersebut, sementara Luthias hanya bisa sweatdrop karena dia sendiri diobati oleh sang ketua guru merangkap kakak kembarnya.

"Nah, kalian sebaiknya istirahat saja!" saran Mathias datar.

Kedua anak itu pun mengangguk. Kemudian, Mathias dan Idham pun meninggalkan Klinik.

* * *

Sementara itu, Lance berada di perpustakaan sambil mengambil sebuah buku berjudul 'Misteri Toilet Nomor 105'.

Parah banget kecintaannya dengan supernatural! Tapi, itu tidak separah yang kalian pikirkan juga, sih! -_-"

* * *

Sekarang, saatnya membersihkan kelas! Mereka semua membersihkan jendela sampai bersih dan acara selanjutnya adalah membersihkan teras.

SPLASH!

Tiba-tiba, Nova tersiram air oleh Dianka dan Mariska. Tapi bukannya kesal, dia malah meluncur di teras yang basah dan mengakibatkan rambutnya disiram dengan sengaja oleh yang lainnya. Luthfi bukannya melapor ke guru, malah main-main.

"LANJUT!" teriak Luthfi sambil memainkan kakinya.

DOR!

Lance menembakkan Gunblade-nya ke atas, tapi sayangnya diabaikan oleh mereka semua.

"Tambah lagi airnya, Bam!" perintah Amel.

Bama pun mengangguk dan langsung pergi.

SPLASH!

Fahreza yang lagi sujud pun terkena air dan hal itu sukses membuat Giro-kun bingung.

"Kalau mau sembahyang jangan di sini, Fahreza-pyon!" saran Giro-kun sambil menendang genangan air dan terciprat yang tujuannya hanya satu, membuat Fahreza menghentikan kegiatan palsunya tersebut.

"LAGI AIRNYA, TIM!" komando Syams yang kagak nyadar kalau Matt mendekati semua berandalan tersebut.

"Hei!" teriak Matt.

Sayangnya, dia diabaikan dan mereka pun masih main-main. Girl-chan pun mengomando mereka semua karena dia telah menjadi ratu berandalan (?).

SPLASH!

Anko Trio langsung ngakak setelah Timothy menyiram seember air ke arah Matt. Anna dan Natalie pun langsung speechless melihatnya.

Itulah sebabnya kenapa Elgang, Matt, Natalie, dan Anna ditantang untuk mengajar di sekolah yang paling gokil, paling heboh, dan hampir semuanya berandalan!

"GIRO, AMBIL AIR! IDHAM SAMA LUTHFI JUGA!" komando Dimas.

Trio Glasses pun langsung ngasih hormat dan kabur sambil membawa ember kecil.

Tiba-tiba, Luthfi menyiram air dan...

SPLASH!

Siraman itu pun sukses membuat semua mulas cewek (min Girl-chan) langsung basah kuyup terkena siraman tersebut.

SPLASH!

Idham dengan gesit menyiram Lu dan langsung saja tergelincir, tapi langsung ditarik berdiri oleh Elesis.

SPLASH!

Girl-chan yang berada di atas teras dengan cepat menyiram Mathias yang juga berada di teras dan ingin tergelincir, tapi langsung ditangkap oleh Mathias.

Luthias dan Fiorel yang menyaksikan dari kejauhan pun langsung sweatdrop melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Waduh, Faeroe-chan! Gimana ya nasib kita nanti di sana?" gumam pemuda Greenland itu pelan.

Mendengar kata 'Faeroe' yang diucapkan Luthias, tiba-tiba Dark yang berada tidak jauh darinya tertarik dan langsung menghampiri anak itu.

"**Kepulauan Faeroe** maksudnya?" tanya Dark dengan sedikit penekanan.

Luthias mulai canggung sambil ngomong, "EH, SEBENTAR FAEROE-CHAN! AKU MAU NGELAKUIN SESUATU!"

WHOOOSH!

"DAFUQ?! NGAPAIN LU CEKIK GUE, HANS CRISTIAN OERSTED (?)?!" pekik Dark yang tiba-tiba dicekik Luthias dan diseret pemuda jabrik itu menjauh dari Fiorel.

"BUAT BALAS DENDAM! HUAHAHAHAHA!" balas Luthias sambil tertawa kayak seorang maniak.

"LEPASIN GUE, HANS CRISTIAN OERSTED (?)!" teriak Dark sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

'Kayaknya gue dapet nickname buat si Luthias, nih!' batin Sho, Dissa, dan Sakazaki yang kebetulan melihat aksi nista tersebut.

Luthias pun kembali dengan wajah datarnya setelah berhasil mencekik Dark sampai pingsan yang sukses membuat Fiorel menatapnya dengan horror.

"Ternyata Darukun udah pingsan~" celetuk Dissa watados.

"Hans Cristian Oersted! Tadi habis mencekik Darukun, ya?" tanya Sho dengan nickname.

'Hans Cristian Oersted?' batin Luthias shock.

Tiba-tiba, Sakazaki menepuk pundak Hans Cristian Oersted (?) sambil ngomong, "Hans Cristian Oersted! Nanti jangan lupa ngumpulin tugas dari bu Lu, ya!"

Luthias pun menoleh dan bertanya, "Memangnya kenapa?"

Sakazaki kagak ngomong lagi dan langsung kabur sambil ketawa gaje.

"Hei, Greeny! Oersted itu kan nama orang Denmark! Kamu kan orang Greenland!" ujar Fiorel agak tidak enak hati.

* * *

**-Flashback- **(Warning: Nation name used!)

Saat Denmark memintanya belajar di NNG, Greenland menatap kakak kembarnya dengan tatapan aneh sambil bertanya, "Belajar di NNG? Tapi human name-ku?"

Denmark nyengir kuda sambil nanya balik, "Memangnya kenapa?"

Greenland mengaduk makanannya sambil menjawab, "Aku tidak punya ide untuk human name-nya!"

Denmark duduk sambil memegang segelas bir dan bertanya, "Mau aku yang pilihkan?"

Greenland mengangguk pelan. Dia agak tidak percaya. Denmark, kakak kembarnya, menanyakan itu?!

Denmark menyeruput birnya dan berkata, "Luthias Oersted!"

Greenland langsung membulatkan matanya dan berteriak, "ITU NAMA ORANG DENMARK!"

Denmark menyeruput birnya lagi sambil berkata, "Ice! Tolong buatkan kertas persetujuan eksekusi Greeny! Nanti aku yang tanda tangani kalau dia menolak!"

Iceland pun mengangguk dan langsung menghilang. Sontak, Greenland pun langsung merinding setelah Iceland kembali dengan membawa secarik kertas dan Denmark mengambil pulpen.

"BAIKLAH, AKU TERIMA!" pekik Greenland.

Denmark menatap adik kembarnya sambil nyengir lebar dan kembali ngomong, "Ice! Bisa kau buat kertas persetujuan Greeny belajar di NNG?"

Iceland pun langsung cemberut sambil berkata, "Minta sama Svi, sana!"

Tiba-tiba, Sweden pun langsung muncul sambil membawa secarik kertas.

"'ku t'dak m'ny'ngk' k'lau ram'lan Fin bak'lan m'njad' keny'ta'n!" ujar Sweden datar.

Tiba-tiba, Finland langsung muncul sambil membawa beberapa kartu. Greenland pun dengan ragu menandatangani kertas tersebut.

"Biar aku yang meramal kalian!" kata Finland sambil mendekati kedua kembar jabrik tersebut.

"Ta-san! Ulurkan tanganmu!" pinta Finland kepada Denmark.

Denmark pun mengulurkan tangannya dan Finland pun mengambil satu kartu sambil berkata, "Ta-san akan menjadi guru Fisika dan para mulas 9C akan sangat menghormatimu tanpa alasan!"

Finland kembali mengambil satu kartu lagi sambil berkata, "Green-kun! Tolong ulurkan tanganmu!"

Greenland pun mengulurkan tangannya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Green-kun akan dipanggil 'Hans Cristian Oersted' dan hanya akan dihormati di saat tertentu!" ujar Finland tanpa dosa.

Denmark, Iceland, dan Sweden pun berusaha menahan tawa mereka masing-masing.

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

Luthias pun langsung pamit kepada teman-temannya dan mereka semua pun langsung menghormati sang Hans Cristian Oersted (?), terlebih para cowok.

* * *

Di kelas 9E...

"DARUKUN! BALIKIN PENSIL GUE! GUE BELUM SELESAI NGERJAIN PR, NIH!" teriak Hadi kepada Dark yang lagi nyalin PR dengan kecepatan melebihi suara.

Maklum, pelajaran pertama di kelas 9E adalah pelajaran Seni Budaya yang gurunya super duper killer.

"BERISIK! CARI AJA PENSIL LAIN SANA!" balas Dark yang kagak rela kerjaannya nyalin jawaban dari buku tulis 3-chan diganggu gugat.

"YANG LU PAKE SEKARANG PENSIL GUE SATU-SATUNYA, BEGO!" pekik Hadi kesal.

Sebuah pensil melayang ke arah Hadi dan menimpuknya tepat di kepala.

"Pake pensil gue aja, tuh!" kata Chalice yang lagi ngobrol sama Hazuki.

"CHALICE! NGAPAIN LU NIMPUKIN GUE PAKE PENSIL?!" teriak Hadi kepada Chalice.

"Hadi! Daripada berisik, mendingan lu ngerjain sekarang pake pensilnya Chalice!" saran Switch yang udah kagak tahan sama keberisikan Hadi.

Setelah melirik sekilas ke arah jam dan menyadari kalau mereka masuk 5 menit lagi, Hadi pun mulai mengerjakan PR secepat kilat. Setidaknya kelas itu cukup tenang, sampai Haruka mendengar suara kucing.

Kucing?

"What the? Darimana kucing sebanyak ini?!" seru Haruka kaget saat melihat lima ekor kucing di kelasnya.

"Saki! Lu gila, ya? Ngapain bawa-bawa kucing ke kelas?!" teriak Haruka kepada Sakazaki yang malah asyik tidur di bangkunya.

"WOI! BANGUN LU, SAKAZAKI RIKOU! KELUARIN KUCING-KUCING INI SEKARANG JUGA!" Haruka pun langsung menaikkan volume suaranya beberapa puluh desibel.

"Apaan, sih? Orang temen lu juga asyik main sama mereka, tuh!" balas Sakazaki dengan malas sambil menunjuk Kaien yang lagi asyik mainin seekor kucing berbulu abu-abu.

"What the?! Kaien! Berhenti main sama kucing itu sekarang juga! Apa jadinya kalau bu Lu udah masuk, tapi masih ada makhluk-makhluk itu di sini?!"

"Tapi mereka kan lucu bangeeeeeeeeeet!" ujar Kaien dengan wajah yang berubah menjadi mirip hewan yang dipegangnya tersebut.

"Memangnya gue pikirin?! Cepet keluarin!" balas Haruka gondok.

Akhirnya, sementara Haruka ditenangin sama Nana, Lala dan Hazuki pun membantu ngeluarin kucing-kucing itu tepat saat bel masuk bunyi.

"Selesaiiiiiiii!" teriak Dark sambil meninju udara dengan penuh kemenangan.

Di belakangnya, Hadi berhasil menyelesaikan PR-nya saat detik-detik terakhir.

Lu sang guru Seni Budaya pun melangkah memasuki kelas. Tubuhnya yang pendek membuat Trio Kamper (Dark-Hadi-Switch) memanggilnya 'Demon Cebol'. Tapi tentu saja tidak di depannya karena itu mah namanya nyari mati!

Sebagai ketua kelas yang baik, Nana memimpin semua murid memberi salam kepada Lu.

"Baiklah! Kita mulai absen dulu, ya! Semuanya hadir? Bella mana?" tanya Lu.

"WOOOIIIII, BELLA! LU DIMANA?!" pekik sekelas panik.

Seisi kelas pun langsung nyari-nyari, bahkan Lala sampai nyaris naik ke atas meja sambil berteriak, "Kagak elit banget, sih! Kerjaannya ngilang mulu!"

Pasalnya, perasaan tadi tuh anak dateng ke sekolah, deh!

"Sa-saya di sini, bu!" kata Bella sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di samping Hadi.

Anak itu! Lagi-lagi dia jadi invisible! Teman sebangkunya pun langsung menarik tangannya lebih tinggi.

"Lebih keras, dodol!" bisik Hadi.

Gadis itu pun mengangguk dan mencoba lagi. Bisa-bisanya dia nurut sama Hadi!

"Ah, di situ kau rupanya! Saya kira kau tidak masuk tadi!" kata Lu sambil menulis sesuatu di buku absen. "Kumpulkan PR kalian!"

Semua anak pun bergerak maju, termasuk Dark dan Hadi yang berhasil ngerjain PR di sekolah.

Pelajaran yang sangat membosankan tentang Akor plus udara yang panas pun sukses membuat para mulas 9E ngantuk.

Hazuki asyik main hangman dengan Haruka, Hadi sibuk perang mulut tanpa suara (lagi) dengan Dark, sementara Bella dengan sia-sia berusaha memperhatikan Lu.

Lala punya misi tersendiri gangguin Nana dengan cara nimpukin dia pake bola kertas. Nana yang awalnya berusaha untuk bersabar akhirnya kagak tahan lagi dan balik melempar bola kertas yang menumpuk di sekelilingnya, tapi meleset dan malah mengenai Sakazaki yang berarti satu hal: masalah!

Karena kagak tau siapa yang tadi sukses nimpukin dia, Sakazaki pum nimpuk satu per satu para tersangka. Dark, Hadi, dan Switch sebagai tersangka utama, Chalice dan 3-chan sebagai tersangka tambahan, plus satu bola nyasar yang mengenai Kaien. Kaien yang kagak rela kena timpuk padahal kagak salah apa-apa langsung membalas Sakazaki.

Akhirnya, terjadilah perang dunia ketiga tanpa suara di kelas 9E. Lu yang sibuk ngoceh di depan papan tulis pun tidak melihatnya, entah karena dia buta atau apa.

SIALNYA, SALAH SATU BOLA KERTAS YANG DILEMPAR CHALICE MENGENAI LUTHIAS YANG DUDUK DI POJOK BELAKANG! Semuanya serasa slow motion!

"Siapa yang tadi melempariku?!" tanya Luthias pelan tapi sadis.

Aura mengerikan pun mulai keluar dari tubuh Luthias Oersted! *glek!* Saatnya berdoa untuk keselamatan masing-masing!

Para mulas 9E pun langsung membeku di tempat saat melihat aura Luthias yang bisa disamakan dengan aura mengerikan sang ketua guru tersebut.

Untungnya, saat Lu berbalik, Luthias pun buru-buru meredam amarahnya dan langsung nyengir tanpa dosa. Sementara yang lainnya pun secepat kilat duduk manis di tempatnya masing-masing.

Detensi Lu termasuk killer, coy! Bisa disamain dengan Hitler atau malah Mussolini!

"Baiklah! Sampai di sini saja pelajaran kita hari ini!" kata Lu sambil mengambil tasnya dan melangkah keluar kelas diikuti tatapan dari para mulas 9E.

Guru yang satu ini memang ajaib. Masuk tepat waktu, keluar tepat waktu. Pas ngajar sangat super fokus, bahkan sampe bom atom pun kagak bakalan bisa ngalihin perhatiannya.

Tapi, kalau kalian sampai tertangkap basah ngelakuin sesuatu yang melanggar peraturan, baik di dalam kelas maupun di luar kelas, jangan harap kalian bisa lolos dari detensinya hidup-hidup!

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	14. Idham and His First Love

Balas Review! :D

**Arrow-chan3: Setidaknya panggillah Mathias dengan nama yang normal! -_-" Aku ragu masukin 'mereka', tapi akan diusahakan dan terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

**Shakazaki-Rikou: Namanya Luthias dan aku bakalan post gambarnya di FB kalau ada kesempatan! Oke, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 12: Idham and His First Love**

* * *

Hari ini adalah jadwal olahraga bagi kelas 9A dan 9C di lapangan NNG. Tapi ada yang tidak biasa di sana!

Yap! Terlihat seorang anak cowok berambut cepak berkacamata yang sedang menatap seorang gadis pirang yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran.

Idham Rahman, nama cowok itu, terlihat agak risih bercampur galau. Ada apa, ya?

"Hoy, Dham! Galau mulu! Ngeliatin siapa, sih?" tanya Luthfi sambil menepuk pundak sobatnya tersebut.

"Pasti suka seseorang, tuh!" celetuk Nova dengan nada jahil.

"Apaan, sih?!" balas Idham sewot.

"Idham-pyon, bilang aja lu suka sama cewek! Ribet banget, sih!" ujar Giro-kun.

"Gue heran sama lu, Dham! Lu suka sama siapa, sih?" tanya Feby.

"Sama dia!" jawab pemuda berkacamata itu datar sambil menunjuk ke arah seorang gadis pirang yang diketahui bernama Fiorel Axelsen, adik sang ketua guru.

Webek, webek...

"Serius lu, Dham? Sama Fiorel?" tanya Syams cengo.

"Bukannya dia itu adeknya pak Kambing, ya?" tanya Farel ikutan cengo.

"Iya juga, sih!" balas Timothy kagak kalah cengo-nya.

Nova, Feby, dan Luthfi pun juga ikutan cengo melihatnya, sementara Giro-kun hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"Kalau suka sama Faeroe-chan, kenapa tidak minta restu Aniki saja?"

Idham, Luthfi, Giro-kun, Farel, Feby, Nova, Syams, dan Timothy pun langsung menengok ke arah sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari Luthias Oersted, adik kembar Mathias dari kelas 9E. Karena kebetulan kelasnya lagi kagak ada guru, jadi dia menyempatkan diri untuk jalan-jalan keluar kelas.

"Ciyus lu? Gue bukannya kagak bisa, tapi gue takut bakalan berakhir jadi tumbal! Lu kan tau sendiri abang lu kayak gimana!" kata Idham sambil merinding.

"Aku sih tidak perduli seberapa galaknya Aniki, tapi gitu-gitu dia baik, lho!" balas Luthias datar sambil meletakkan jari tengahnya di atas 'jembatan' yang berada di atas hidungnya.

Dia selalu begitu kalau lagi berpikir, bertanya, atau menyarankan sesuatu. Tapi, darimana Luthias belajar cara seperti itu? Nurun dari Sweden kali, ya? *Narator dijejelin sustromming sama Berwald.*

'Baik dari Brazil (?)?!' batin Anko Trio plus Timothy sweatdrop.

"Oh iya, Idham! Aku sarankan kalau kau pergi meminta saran kepada seseorang di sekolah ini! Guru kek, temen kek, asal jangan petugas kebersihan sama satpam (?)!" usul Luthias yang jari tengahnya masih 'bertengger' di atas 'jembatan'-nya.

'Yang bener aja minta saran sama satpam?' pikir Glasses Trio plus Syams sweatdrop.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

Di ruang guru, Matt sedang mengecek dokumennya sendirian (karena para guru yang lainnya sedang makan di Kantin) sampai dia mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

TOK! TOK!

"Masuk!" kata Matt.

Anak cowok itu pun masuk.

"Idham? Tumben ke sini, ada apaan?" tanya Matt.

"Saya mau ngomongin sesuatu ke bapak, boleh kagak?" jawab Idham yang pengen curhat.

"Penting banget, tuh?" tanya Matt lagi.

"Pentinglah, pak! Ini menyangkut masa depan dan hidup-mati saya!" balas pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Ya udah, duduk!" ujar Matt sambil mempersilahkan anak itu duduk. "Jadi, kamu mau ngomongin soal apa?"

Idham pun berpikir sebentar dan menjawab, "Begini, pak! Sebenernya saya lagi suka sama seseorang!"

"Terus?" tanya Matt.

"Saya kagak tau gimana cara ngomong ke orangnya!" jelas Idham.

"Coba kamu minta saran sama Add, pasti dikasih tau gimana cara nembak!" usul pemuda pirang itu.

"Cara nembak ke... Cowok?" tanya anak itu bingung.

"Kagak, buat nembak banci! Ya nembak cewek, lha!" balas Matt sewot.

"Tapi pak, walaupun saya udah tau gimana caranya, tapi minta restu sama abangnya yang bakalan susah!" kata anak itu pelan.

Matt pun diam sebentar dan bertanya, "Sebentar, Dham! Memangnya kamu mau nembak siapa?"

"Fiorel, pak! Adeknya pak Kambing!" jawab Idham.

Webek, webek...

Matt nyaris saja melempar meja saking kagetnya mendengar pernyataan nekat yang keluar dari mulut anak di depannya tersebut.

"Hmmm, begini saja! Besok pulang sekolah kamu balik lagi ke sini, ya?" usul Matt.

"Iya deh, pak!" balas Idham sambil mengambil tasnya. "Saya pulang dulu ya, pak!"

"Hati-hati di jalan!" saran Matt.

"IYA, BAPAK!"

Matt menghela nafasnya sebentar, kemudian mengambil HP-nya dan menekan sebuah nomor. Setelah beberapa dering, akhirnya ada yang mengangkat.

"Yes, Matt-kun! What happen?" tanya seseorang di dalam telpon.

"Lance! Cepat bawa yang lainnya ke sini, sekarang!"

* * *

Sepuluh menit kemudian, semua guru pun masuk ke dalam ruang guru.

"Ada apa, Matt-kun? Sampe nyuruh semuanya dateng ke sini!" tanya Lance.

"Kalau bukan sesuatu yang penting, mendingan kagak usah manggil kita semua ke sini!" gerutu Elsword.

"Buruan, lha! Udah waktunya pulang, nih!" timpal Raven.

"Ini benar-benar masalah yang serius!" kata Matt sambil memasang tampang serius.

"Memangnya masalahnya apaan, sih?" tanya Rena.

"Soal... Sebuah cinta monyet!"

"CINTA MONYET DOANG JADI MASALAH SERIUS?!" pekik semua guru (min yang kalem) sewot.

"Dengerin dulu! Gue belum selesai ngomong!" bentak Matt sambil menggebrak mejanya. "Ini juga soal adek cewek lu, Mathias!"

Yang dipanggil pun langsung terkejut dan bertanya, "Faeroe-chan?! Maksudnya?!"

"Tadi ada anak cowok yang dateng ke sini ngomongin soal dia pengen nembak anak cewek!" jelas Matt sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Pas gue tanya siapa, dia jawabnya Fiorel!"

"Jadi singkatnya, ada anak yang nembak Fiorel?" tanya Eve menyimpulkan.

"Makkun, biasanya lu bakalan teriak 'SIAPA ANAKNYA BIAR GUE PENGGAL!'! Tumben lu kagak ngomong kayak gitu!" kata Ieyasu.

"Sebenernya, gue kepikiran soal obrolan gue sama Faeroe-chan minggu lalu!" balas Mathias.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"Aniki!" panggil Fiorel.

"Hmm? Hvad er der galt_ (Ada apa)_, Faeroe-chan?" tanya Mathias.

"Pacar itu apa?"

"Yah, itu istilah di Indonesia kalau misalnya sudah punya pasangan!" jelas Mathias sambil meminum birnya.

"Pasti menyenangkan kalau punya pasangan!" celetuk Fiorel. " Aku ingin sekali punya pacar!"

BRUSH!

Tiba-tiba Mathias langsung menyemburkan birnya setelah mendengar perkataan adiknya barusan dan bertanya, "Ta-Tadi kau bilang apa?!"

"Aku ingin punya pacar, Aniki! Aku ingin merasakan yang namanya punya pasangan hidup!"

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Begitulah yang dia katakan!" ujar Mathias mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Adek lu berani juga ternyata!" timpal Chung.

"Lu udah ngomong soal ini ke Fiorel, Matt?" tanya Ara.

"Belum! Gue sih mikirnya sekarang! Kalian setuju kagak soal ini?" tanya Matt. "Soal cinta antara manusia dan personifikasi!"

"Gue sih jujur, bukannya melarang atau gimana!" jawab Gerrard. "Gue sih oke-oke aja! Yang jadi pertanyaan, Fiorel bisa jaga rahasia kalau dia personifikasi kagak?"

"Kalau soal jaga rahasia, Faeroe-chan pasti bisa!" sahut Lukas.

"Gue sih setuju aja!" ujar Andre. "Orang Fiorel juga menginginkan pasangan!"

"Setuju juga, deh!" seru Elesis.

Hampir semua guru pun mengatakan setuju.

"Gimana, Dan? Keputusan mutlaknya ada di tangan lu!" tanya Emil.

Mathias pun berpikir sebentar kemudian menjawab, "Oke, gue setuju! Tapi, dengan satu syarat!"

"Syaratnya?" tanya Ciel.

"Anak itu harus menghadap gue dulu! Gue mau menilai apa dia pantas buat Faeroe-chan atau kagak!"

"Justru itu yang gue takutin, Mathias!" kata Aisha. "Gue takutnya, salah-salah tuh anak bakalan berakhir jadi tumbal!"

Akhirnya, munculah sebuah kesepakatan tanpa harus menimbulkan keributan di ruang guru.

Tumben!

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Idham duduk di pinggir lapangan dengan galau sambil metik kelopak bunga satu per satu.

"Direstuin, kagak, direstuin, kagak..."

Gila! Galaunya udah to the max! Kayaknya dia kebanyakan nonton film yang nentuin nasib pake acara potek-potek bunga.

Add yang melihat Idham galau pun langsung duduk di sebelahnya dan bertanya, "Galau nih ceritanya?"

"Eh, pak Add!" kata Idham kaget. "Bapak napak di tanah, kan?"

"Iyalah! Memangnya kamu pikir bapak apaan?!" balas Add sewot. "Kamu galau gara-gara nyari cara buat minta restu ke ketua guru kamu, ya?"

"Bapak tau aja!" jawab anak itu sambil nyengir kuda laut.

"Ya udah, kamu ngomong aja! Mumpung orangnya masih ada di ruang guru!" saran Add.

"Tapi pak..."

"Udah buruan!" Add mendorong anak itu sampai ke depan ruang guru.

Begitu Idham masuk ke dalam ruang guru bersama Add, temen-temennya yang ngeliat pun langsung lari ke depan pintu. Tapi mereka kagak berani masuk.

Di dalam ruang guru, Idham pun berjalan menuju meja Mathias.

"Emmm, pak Mathias!" panggil anak itu. "Saya mau ngomong sesuatu!"

"Mau ngomong soal apa?" tanya Mathias datar.

"Penting nih, pak! Boleh kagak ngomong di ruangan lain?" tanya Idham.

"Ya udah, ikut bapak!" jawab Mathias sambil menuju ke ruangan lain di ruang guru diikuti anak itu.

"Semoga anak itu lancar minta restu!" kata Lu mewanti-wanti.

"Iya!" balas Ciel yang tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Mathias kagak bawa kapaknya ke sana, kan?!"

"Kali aja!" jawab Natalie. "Kita tungguin aja hasilnya!"

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian...

"Lama banget!" keluh Anna sambil melihat jamnya.

KREKKK!

Tiba-tiba, ada suara pintu dibuka dari ruangan itu. Idham pun keluar dengan lesu dan raut wajah yang kecewa. Semuanya langsung mengerti apa yang terjadi. Kayaknya dia shock begitu mendengar apa yang keluar dari mulut Mathias.

Anak itu langsung berjalan menuju pintu keluar tanpa berbicara dulu dengan guru lain. Begitu dia melewati meja Lance, pemuda berambut merah itu pun menepuk punggungnya dengan tatapan 'Sabar ya!'.

Idham pun membuka pintu ruang guru kemudian keluar dan menutupnya dengan perlahan. Teman-temannya yang berada di luar pun langsung mengerubunginya. Mathias juga keluar dari ruangan yang tadi dipakainya untuk berbicara dengan anak itu.

"Makkun!" kata Ieyasu yang juga merasa kasihan dengan anak itu. "Ternyata kau..."

"Jangan negative thinking dulu! Coba dengerin tuh anak mau ngomong apa!" balas Mathias sambil nunjuk ke arah pintu.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar pertanyaan dari luar ruang guru.

"Jadi gimana, Dham?"

Idham pun terdiam sebentar sebelum memekik, "GUE DIRESTUIN!"

"HOREEEEE!" jerit semua temennya dan para guru yang berada di ruang guru kegirangan.

"AYO KITA MULAI KMK!"

"KMK?" tanya Eve.

"Konferensi Meja Kotak! Meja ruang OSIS mereka kan bentuknya kotak!" jawab Lance.

Maka dimulailah rapat mereka tentang cara penembakkan, dimana mau nembaknya, dan yang lainnya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, rencana mereka pun dimulai. Tapi sebelum Idham pergi ke lokasi untuk mempersiapkan semuanya di lokasi penembakkan, dia mengirimkan sebuah SMS.

* * *

_**To: Fiorel**_

_**From: Idham**_

_**Fiorel! Malam ini ada acara, kagak? Kalau kagak ada, jalan bareng aku yuk! :D**_

* * *

Anak itu terdiam sebentar dan mengecek sekali lagi pesan yang barusan dikirimnya. Udah terkirim, kan? Nomornya bener, kan?

"Gimana? Kamu udah kirim SMS ke Faeroe-chan?" tanya Emil.

"Udah, pak Emil!" jawab Idham. "Nah, ini udah ada balasannya!"

* * *

_**To: Idham**_

_**From: Fiorel**_

_**Boleh, tapi aku kurang tau daerah sini! Kalau nanti aku nyasar ke tempat pertemuannya gimana?**_

* * *

Anak cowok itu pun membalas SMS tersebut.

* * *

_**To: Fiorel**_

_**From: Idham**_

_**Tenang aja! Nanti bakalan ada yang jemput kamu, kok! Kita ketemu jam delapan, ya!**_

* * *

Awal dari proses penembakkan pun dimulai!

* * *

Malam harinya...

"Pusat kepada seluruh personil, Pusat kepada seluruh personil! Tolong dengarkan baik-baik!" kata Lance sambil ngomong pake walkie-talkie. "Keberhasilan rencana kita tergantung dari keseriusan kita semua dan untuk semua guru yang menjadi pengamat, tolong lakukan ini dengan serius! Kesempatan hanya sekali! Sebelum mulai, mari kita berdoa menurut agama dan kepercayaan masing-masing! Berdoa mulai!"

Semua personil dan guru yang telah ditempatkan di titik-titik tempat bagian rencana penembakkan pun berdoa dengan khusyuk demi keberhasilan rencana mereka.

"Berdoa selesai! Ingat motto kita, 'bersatu kita teguh, bercerai kita kawin lagi' (?)!" kata Lance. "Pusat kepada Kucing Betina, bagaimana situasi lapangan parkir?"

"Kucing Betina kepada Pusat, target sudah datang! Sekarang menuju ke café tempat pertemuan!"

"Pusat kepada Chung, bawa target ke penembak!" Sekarang Mathias yang memberi perintah.

"Siap, komandan!"

Chung yang sekarang sedang menyamar menjadi seorang pelayan café mendekati sang calon pendamping dan menepuk punggungnya yang berarti 'Good Luck!' dan dia pun berjalan menyambut Fiorel.

"Selamat datang!" sapa Chung yang memakai kacamata dan kumis palsu sambil membungkuk seperti seorang gentleman.

"Teman anda telah menunggu nona di sana!" kata Chung sambil menunjuk ke arah Idham. "Mari saya antar!"

"Ti-Tidak perlu! Aku bisa sendiri, kok!" balas Fiorel yang tidak ingin membuat anak yang disukainya itu kalau dalam istilah gaulnya: ilfil!

"Tidak apa-apa, nona! Itu sudah menjadi kewajiban saya sebagai seorang pelayan!" Chung pun meraih tangan Fiorel dan mengantarkannya kepada Idham.

"Silakan, tuan!" Chung menyerahkan Fiorel kepada anak cowok itu dan segera menyingkir.

"Wow, Fiorel! You're so beautiful!" puji Idham.

Fiorel yang memakai dress terusan berwarna hijau terang dan jaket coklat yang menutupi bagian bajunya yang tidak berlengan pun merona pipinya.

"Errr, Tak!"

"Ayo!" ajak Idham sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan mereka berdua pun berjalan bergandengan meninggalkan café itu.

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan santai sambil menikmati suasana malam dengan bergandengan tangan dan bercerita hal lucu yang membuat salah satu dari mereka tertawa, sampai mereka sampai di sebuah restoran.

Sebagai seorang laki-laki, Idham pun membukakan pintunya untuk Fiorel. Tapi...

Pintunya kagak bisa dibuka, padahal udah didorong dan ditarik.

Anak cowok itu pun minggir sedikit dan membelakangi Fiorel, kemudian dia pun meminta bantuan dengan mic yang dipasang di kerahnya.

"Pak Raven! Pintunya kagak bisa kebuka!" kata Idham sambil berbisik dengan panik.

"Kagak bisa kebuka?" tanya Raven bingung.

"Iya, pak! Gimana, nih?"

* * *

Di tempat persembunyian Raven...

"Tadi kenapa, Raven-pyon?" tanya Giro-kun yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Pintunya kagak bisa kebuka, padahal udah ditarik dan didorong!" jawab Raven.

Anak itu pun langsung memasang tampang 'le dafuq' kemudian bertanya, "Raven-pyon! Bisa kasih aku walkie-talkie-nya?"

Raven pun menyerahkan walkietalkie-nya.

"Idham-pyon! Pintunya digeser, tau!"

"Digeser?" tanya Idham bingung.

"Iye! Dengerin gue, Idham-pyon! Gue tau lu lagi grogi, tapi kagak usah segitunya juga!" bentak Giro-kun.

Idham pun berhasil membuka pintunya, walaupun udah malu-malu kucing.

* * *

**Tips untuk yang mau nembak cewek: Jangan pernah ngelakuin hal yang memalukan di depan calon pacar dan selalu ingat bagaimana cara membuka pintu sebuah rumah makan!**

* * *

Anak itu pun mempersilahkan Fiorel masuk, menarik bangkunya, dan memesan makanan. Ketika makanan mereka datang, hanya keheningan yang melanda mereka berdua sambil mengunyah makan malam mereka.

* * *

Di luar...

"Pusat kepada Demon Pendek, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Lance.

"Demon Pendek kepada Pusat, mereka diem aja! Kagak ngomong sesuatu, Lance!"

"Ya udah, langsung ke utamanya aja!"

"Lu serius mau langsung ke utamanya?"

"Iya!"

"Oke, deh!"

Lu yang lagi nangkring di atas pohon pun mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Lance dan langsung mengganti saluran walkie-talkie-nya.

"Demon Pendek kepada Muka Triplek! Kas, kata Lance langsung aja!"

"Bisa kagak lu kagak manggil gue 'Muka Triplek'?!"

"Lha? Itu kan memang kenyataan! Memangnya mau gimana lagi? Gue aja juga dipanggilnya 'Demon Pendek'!"

"Ya udah! Sekarang lu SMS Idham!"

"Tapi Lukas, gue lagi kagak ada pulsa! Gimana, dong?"

Lukas pun langsung menepuk jidatnya. Sepertinya dia perlu kesabaran ekstra untuk menghadapi bocah yang satu ini!

"Sama gue aja, deh! Sekarang lu turun dari pohon, terus minta yang lainnya siap-siap!"

"Oke, Kas!"

* * *

Kembali ke dalam restoran...

Rrrrt! Rrrrt!

Getaran HP Idham yang bertanda SMS (untuk memintanya keluar dari restoran dan pergi ke tempat tembak) pun berbunyi.

"Em, Fiorel! Bisa tunggu di sini sebentar?"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ada urusan, tapi cuma sebentar! Tenang aja, oke?"

Idham pun langsung berlari keluar meninggalkan Fiorel yang menatapnya dengan wajah bingung.

Dua puluh menit pun berlalu dan Fiorel mulai gelisah karena anak itu masih belum kembali juga. Tiba-tiba, HP-nya pun bergetar menandakan adanya sebuah SMS yang masuk.

* * *

_**From: Idham**_

_**To: Fiorel**_

_**Maaf telah meninggalkanmu terlalu lama! Tapi, apa kau bersedia mendengarkan lagu ini? Lagu yang menggambarkan isi hatiku padamu dan lagu yang mewakili kata-kata yang ingin kuucapkan padamu? Jika kau bersedia, dengarkanlah. Setiap ada kata 'Best Friend' itu adalah kau karena kau adalah sahabatku, Fiorel!**_

* * *

Memerahlah wajah sang personifikasi Kepulauan Faeroe tersebut. Dia segera mengambil headset-nya, mencolokkan ujungnya ke HP, sementara earbud-nya dipasang di kedua telinganya. Telunjuk kanannya memencet tombol play dan lagu itu pun dimulai.

_Do you remember when I said I'd always be there?_

_Ever since we were ten, baby._

_When we were out on the playground playing pretend,_

_I didn't know it back then._

Dia terkikik geli. Hei, dia baru saja mengenal anak itu! Ya, sepuluh tahun jika dihitung untuk dirinya, sang personifikasi, berarti Idham belum lahir.

_Now I realize you were the only one,_

_It's never too late to show it._

_Grow old together,_

_Have feelings we had before,_

_Back when we were so innocent._

_I pray for all your love,_

_girl our love is so unreal,_

_I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me._

_(I must be dreamin')_

Ah, tangannya mulai lemas dan jantungnya berdebar-debar. Kelihatannya dia tau kelanjutannya.

_This is something like a movie,_

_And I don't know how it ends girl,_

_But I fell in love with my best friend_

DEG!

Jantungnya berhenti seketika. Dia menutup mulutnya karena terlalu shock. Tiba-tiba, terdengar kaca jendela yang di sebelahnya berbunyi karena dilempar kerikil dan dia pun segera keluar dan melihat teman-temannya yang sekarang berbaris membentuk jalan dan mereka berpegangan satu sama lain seperti main kereta-keretaan.

'Follow this road!' Itu yang tertulis di kertas yang dipegang salah satu temannya.

Fiorel pun berlari mengikuti alur jalan tersebut, sementara lagu itu masih berputar.

_I know it sounds crazy,_

_That you'd be my baby._

_girl you mean that much to me._

Mungkinkah perasaan anak cowok itu sama dengan dirinya?

Kaki Fiorel terus berlari hingga sampai ke sebuah taman yang sekarang telah dihiasi dengan sebuah lampu jalanan dan teman-teman Fiorel yang tadinya berbaris sekarang membuat lingkaran sambil membawa lilin yang tengah menyala dan mengelilinginya bersama dengan anak itu.

Anak itu, Idham, mendekat dan memegang tangan Fiorel. Sementara itu, Mathias dan guru-guru lainnya juga sudah berada di sana.

"Fiorel! Saat kau pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di NNG, aku kira kau hanyalah gadis biasa yang rajin bikin PR dan piket!" kata Idham.

Temen-temennya yang lain berusaha nahan tawa karena baru kali ini mereka mendengar tuh anak ngomong dengan formalnya.

"Hari pun terus berlalu dan muncul perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti hati! Semakin hari, perasaan itu semakin membesar dan tidak terbendung lagi! Jadi, Fiorel..."

Entah kenapa, kelanjutannya sangat ditunggu.

"Kalau dalam bahasa Denmark akan seperti ini kalimatnya... Jeg elsker dig_ (Aku mencintaimu)_, Fiorel! Will you become my first lover?"

Keheningan melanda mereka semua yang menunggu jawaban dan...

"J-Ja!"

Satu kata itu pun cukup untuk membuat semua anak dan guru mematikan lilin mereka, menyalakan HP mereka, dan menggoyangkannya seperti sebuah lentera.

Sementara sang new couple?

Ah, mereka sekarang tengah berpelukan karena mensyukuri kalau mereka sendiri saling mencintai.

* * *

Sehari setelah acara penembakan itu, terlihat Idham dan Fiorel yang sekarang sedang berada di kelas 9C yang kosong melompong. Para mulas yang lainnya? Mereka sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk mengikuti acara 'Jambore Nasional Keliling Nordic' (?).

"Idham-kun~ Coba lihat aku dapat apa!" kata Fiorel sambil memperlihatkan dua buah baju berwarna putih yang masih dilipat.

"Kok dapet dua?" tanya Idham.

"Kata Aniki, yang satu lagi buat kamu~ Dipake hari ini, ya! Kasihan Aniki dan teman-teman kita yang udah membelikan ini!" pinta Fiorel.

"Iya, iya!" balas Idham pasrah sambil mengambil salah satu baju dan pergi ke Toilet untuk ganti baju.

* * *

Tiga puluh detik kemudian...

"Ini bajunya polos atau gimana, sih?" tanya Idham yang ketika melihat ke arah cermin di Toilet, dia pun langsung terbelalak kaget.

Masalahnya, baju putih yang dipakainya itu bertuliskan 'She is My Girlfriend!' dengan anak panah ke kanan.

"Idham-kun~ Apa kau udah sele-"

Plus baju Fiorel yang bertuliskan 'He is My Boyfriend!' dengan anak panah ke kiri.

Singkatnya, Mathias dan teman-teman nista dari keduanya telah menghadiahkan couple shirt untuk mereka berdua.

"DASAR KAMBING!" pekik Idham.

Mereka masih beruntung dapet couple shirt, tapi teman-teman mereka? Mereka malah pake baju putih yang bertuliskan 'MANA PACAR GUE?!' dengan anak panah kemana-mana.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	15. Rules in NNG

Balas Review! :D

**Arrow-chan3: Iya, mereka saudara! Tapi... *lirik Mathias.***

**Mathias: *nyiapin kapak.***

**Me: "Thias, hentiin abang lu gidah!"**

**Luthias: "Memangnya Aniki mau ngapain?"**

**Me: *nunjuk Mathias yang ngasah kapak.***

**Luthias: *sweatdrop.* "Baiklah!"**

**Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 13: Rules in NNG**

* * *

Penasaran dengan beberapa peraturan di NNG? Mari kita lihat contoh di bawah ini!

* * *

**1\. DILARANG NGOMONG JOROK DI DALAM KELAS**

Hari ini adalah pelajarannya Gerrard. Guru yang satu ini terkenal sebagai guru paling angker (Lu kate kuburan?) seantero NNG. Gimana kagak angker? Tuh guru kalau udah marah, aura kemarahannya dapat mengalahkan Aura Kasih- Eh, salah deng! Maksudnya, aura-nya sang ketua guru. Contohnya seperti ini!

Di kelas 9E, beberapa anak lagi ngorok semua setelah pelajaran MTK. Mereka adalah Sakazaki, Lala, Chalice, dan Haruka. Sebenernya kedua orang terakhir barusan kagak ngantuk, tapi begitu melihat kedua teman mereka tidur, mereka malah ikutan ngantuk dan akhirnya gugur di dalem kelas. (Halah!)

Kagak cuman mereka doang, Dark sama Hadi malah asik makan bakso di pojokan dan acara mereka masih tetap berlangsung dengan lancar sampai Gerrard masuk ke kelas 9E.

"Stand up please!" pimpin Nana sang ketua kelas mengomando temen-temennya buat berdiri nyambut sang guru. "Greet to the teacher!"

"GOOD MORNING, SIR!"

"Good morning, students! Now, please pay attention to page 23 of your workship and don't forget to get your homework ready!" ujar Gerrard ceplas-ceplos.

Para mulas 9E pun langsung nyiapin buku kecuali keempat anak yang tadi udah lebih dulu keguguran (?).

Sementara itu, Switch terlihat bingung sendiri. Masalahnya, dia lupa kagak bawa PR. PR-nya ketinggalan di atas DVD player waktu dia asik nonton anime semalem.

"Kenape lu?" tanya Hazuki yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Fcuk!" misuh Switch.

"Hah? Maksud lu apaan? Kalau misuh bukan gitu caranya, tapi fu-"

BUAK! GUBRAK!

Sebuah penghapus papan tulis pun sukses mendarat di wajah Hazuki sampai anak itu terjengkal ke belakang.

"DILARANG NGOMONG JOROK DI DALEM KELAS! IT'S TOTALLY PROHIBITED TO SAY FOUL WORDS IN THE CLASSROOM!" teriak Gerrard.

* * *

**2\. SISWA YANG TIDAK MENGERJAKAN ATAU TIDAK MEMBAWA PR HARUS DIHUKUM**

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Switch jadi panas dingin melihat guru killer di hadapannya tersebut. Oh! Bukan 'entah' lagi, tapi dia tau kenapa dia panas dingin. KARENA KAGAK BAWA PR, tentu saja!

"SWITCH!" teriak Gerrard dengan gaya ala The Killer Krab. (Halah!)

"Yes, sir?"

"You brought your homework, don't you?"

"No, sir!" ujar Switch dengan tubuh bergetar kayak Arme yang minta dikawini sama Lass. (Apa hubungannya?)

"WHAT?! KAMU KAGAK BAWA PR?! KARTU MERAH!" teriak Gerrard sambil nempelin sebuah kartu merah ke jidat Switch yang sekarang terlihat kayak vampir di film Cina.

"A-ampun, pak! Kemaren buku PR-nya ketingga-"

"Kagak ada alasan! For the punishment, you must to clean all of the jambans (?) at school! NOW!"

* * *

**3\. DILARANG TIDUR DI DALAM KELAS**

Setelah Gerrard memberi hukuman nan bejat kepada Switch yang tercinta (HOEK!), anak cowok itu pun langsung melengos keluar kelas buat membersihkan jamban yang ada di sekolah.

Setelah Switch keluar, mendadak Gerrard melihat ada empat orang yang tengah tewas bermandikan air liur (Yuck!) di pojokan. Udah berempat, satu deret pula!

"Buat yang sedang tidur di kelas, kalian bakalan bapak suruh ngelakuin push up di depan kelas SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Kita udah bangun, bapak~" kata keempat murid gaje bin laden (?) yang mendadak langsung terbangun dan ngomong kayak anak balita baru lulus playgroup.

* * *

**4\. DILARANG MAKAN DI DALAM KELAS**

Gerrard merasakan ada aura kagak enak di dalem kelas 9E. Dia pun langsung menggunakan penciuman tajamnya (Bujug, deh! Lu kira bulldog apa?) untuk mendeteksi kejelekan di dalem kelas tersebut.

"Hmmm, tiba-tiba bapak jadi pengen makan bakso! Iya kan, Dark dan Hadi?" komentar Gerrard.

Kedua anak yang dimaksud pun langsung kaget dan melempar bakso mereka ke sembarang tempat. Alhasil, Nana pun jadi korban ketumpahan bakso tersebut.

"Baksonya enak banget!" ujar Nana dengan sinis sambil mengelap mukanya dengan tisu toilet yang entah dapet darimana.

"Ma-maaf, Nana! Gue kagak sengaja, suwer!" kata Dark sambil ngeluarin tanda 'peace'. "Kita bener-bener kagak sengaja! Ya kan, Hadi?"

Hadi hanya bisa diem aja dengan raut wajah ketakutan.

"Oohhh! Jadi kalian lagi makan bakso, ya?"

Entah kenapa, suara Gerrard mendadak kedengeran tujuh kali lebih nyeremin dari biasanya. Dark pun langsung noleh ke sebelah dan mendapati guru itu udah berada di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum angker.

Setelah itu aku kagak tau apa yang dia lakuin kepada mereka berdua, yang jelas keduanya kena kartu merah dan sama nasibnya dengan Switch!

* * *

**5\. SETIAP MURID HARUS BERPIKIR KRITIS**

_TENG TONG TENG TONG TENG TONG TENG TERERERENG!_

Suara bel pulang pun terdengar di seluruh sekolah dan sekarang para mulas 9D bersiap untuk pulang.

"Berdiri!" komando Provoseat. "Memberi salam!"

"SELAMAT SIANG, BU GURUUUU!"

"Ya, selamat siang juga!" balas Natalie yang kemudian langsung lari sprint keluar kelas. (Entah kenapa, kayaknya tuh guru lebih cocok jadi guru Olahraga daripada guru Kimia!)

"YES! Bu Natalie udah ngacir! Ayo kita mulai rencanain revolusi kita di sekolah ini!" teriak Dissa dengan lantang dan berapi-api.

"YOSH! Ayo sekarang kita mulai revolusinya!" teriak semua mulas 9D sambil ngangkat obor dan garpu tanah.

Ini mau revolusi sekolah atau mau membubarkan orasi PNS alias Penanggulangan Nista Sedunia (?)?

"Bagus! Karena setelah kita ngadain revolusi murid di sekolah ini, kita akan menuntut banyak waktu luang kepada para guru! Biarin kita semua menggila, tidur-tiduran, dan melakukan hal apapun sesukanya tanpa perlu diganggu PR, tugas, dan segala hal yang merepotkan!"

"YOOSSHH!"

"Biarkan kita semua internetan, nge-game, meluangkan pikiran lebih lama, supaya kita kelak menjadi generasi gila yang akan terus merawat dunia!"

"YOOOSSSHHHH!"

"Kata orang, gila itu tidak bagus! Namun bagi murid-murid sekolah seperti kita ini, kegilaan justru hal yang mendatangkan keuntungan besar! Maka para guru harus membebaskan semua peraturan yang tidak penting dan menyusahkan! Memulangkan kita lebih cepat dan memberi lebih banyak waktu untuk main dan beristirahat! SETUJUUU?"

"SETUJUUUUUU!"

"Ehem!" Terdengar suara deheman dari seorang siswa bernama Sho yang bertanya, "Dissa, lu mau revolusi atau mau minta libur panjang?"

Mereka semua pun langsung diem, sementara yang ditanya malah nyengir.

"Hehehe! Dua-duanya bisa, kan?" jawab gadis itu bertanya balik dengan watados-nya.

* * *

**6.** **PARA MURID HARUS MENGERJAKAN TUGAS DENGAN BAIK**

Hari ini kelas 9C ada tugas dari Lu yang mengharuskan mereka untuk membuat aransemen lagu dan menampilkannya di depan kelas. Selain itu, tugasnya juga harus dikerjakan individu alias sendiri-sendiri. Kagak boleh nyontek, kagak boleh ngerepek, kagak boleh beli jawaban soal (?) alias aransemennya harus hasil kerja keras dan keringat sendiri!

Ya, meskipun itu harus mengorbankan segalanya karena untuk membuat satu aransemen, memang harus menguras keringat, darah, dan air mata. (Halah, lebay!)

Awalnya Feby, salah satu anggota Anko Trio, udah nyiapin aransemen yang serius. Tapi setelah mencium bau revolusi dari kelas 9D, dia jadi ngubah total seluruh aransemennya.

"Baiklah! Muhammad Feby Sabililah, berikutnya kamu!" panggil Lu sambil ngupil. (WHAT THE FUCK?!)

Dengan tubuh panas dingin, Feby akhirnya maju ke depan kelas dan siap dengan keadaan serius. Badannya ditegakkan, kepalanya sedikit didongakkan, kemudian berjongkok, iler menetes, air mata berlinangan, keringat bercucuran, ingus mengalir keluar, bibir dimonyongkan, mata dipelototin, hidung dipesekin, rambut jadi keriting-keriting dan ada kremesnya, kemudian berputar 180 derajat di tempat yang sama. Halah, apalah itu! Pokoknya pose-nya serius, itu aja!

"Baiklah!" desah Feby.

Ingat! Desahnya itu 'baiklaahhh...', bukan 'ah... ahh... ngghh...' kayak begitu. Soalnya kalau iya, entar pada curiga semua jadinya.

"Saya bakalan bawain satu lagu aransemen berjudul '10 Tanda Umum'!" sambung anak itu.

"Hah? Lagu apaan, tuh?" bisik seisi kelas 9C.

Kemudian, Feby mendadak jadi gila. Dia langsung lompat-lompat kagak jelas, breakdance, nari hip-hop, jaipongan, ronggeng, terus nari balet dengan anggunnya (?) dan mulai bernyanyi.

_Guru bergizi buruk ada tanda-tandanya_

_Ayo bernyanyi 10 tanda umum guru bergizi buruk_

_(satu) duit dikit dompet tipis_

_(dua) badan kurus, perut keroncongan_

_(tiga) kepala botak berkilau_

_(empat) kulit dekil dan pucat_

_(lima) wajah suram, mata merah_

_(enam) gigi ompong gusinya berdarah_

_(tujuh) nafsu raep baik, otak selalu mesum_

_(delapan) bergerak dikit, banyak omong kosong_

_(sembilan) banyak masalah_

_(sepuluh) tidur kagak pernah nyenyak_

_10 tanda umum (dari mak kau!) guru bergizi buruk_

_Guruku punya semuanya dan aku pun dapet kartu meraaahhh~_

_Aku dan kau, raep kerbau!_

Kemudian, Feby pun mengakhiri lagunya dengan tersenyum genit sambil berpose ala ballerina. (Yuck!)

Sontak, seisi kelas pun langsung sepi dan kagak ada yang komentar karena bengong melihat Feby yang masih berpose ala Balerina di tempatnya.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Ngg, keren!" sahut Dianka tanpa ekspresi.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

Kemudian dilanjutkan tepukan tangan dari Slamet dan disusul oleh tepuk tangan dari seisi kelas 9C. Bahkan ada yang sampe suit-suit, jerit-jerit kagak jelas, dan ada juga yang melempari Feby dengan bunga bangkai (?) meninggalkan Lu yang lagi bengong sendirian di depan kelas.

* * *

**7\. DILARANG MENJAHILI GURU DAN PARA WARGA SEKOLAH**

Hari ini kelas 9B ada pelajaran Olahraga dan gurunya sekarang adalah Andre.

"Y-ya, dan cara memukul bola volinya, ngg..." Entah kenapa, Andre jadi tergagap-gugup di hadapan murid-muridnya saat mengajarkan kembali cara passing bola voli dan jangan heran kalau di sini kayak ada aura mirip 'Negima! Magister Negi Magi' sedikit.

"Cara passingnya, umm..." Sang guru masih tergagap-gagap dan tergugup-gugup dengan badannya yang gemetaran sampai menyebabkan timbulnya gempa dan retakan sepanjang 10 km. (Lebay!)

"Bapak lama banget, sih! Mau ngejelasin cara passing bola aja kayak nungguin Spongebob dapet SIM! Cepetan! Keburu bangkotan nih gue!" protes Hanny dengan aura super horror strength-nya yang tersohor se-NNG.

"Mmn, maaf! Baiklah, nnn, ngg..." sahut Andre dengan ketakutan.

Gimana kagak takut? Hanny dari tadi men-death glare dia dengan death glare super horror sampai sukses membuat tuh guru merasa kayak diikutin hantu Slenderman versi Five Night at Fredy (?) di belakangnya.

"Aduh! Kalian ambil bola volinya dulu, ya! Bapak mau ingat-ingat dulu gimana caranya passing bola!" perintah Andre sambil menunjuk keranjang bola di belakangnya.

Para mulas 9B pun langsung ngambil bola dengan dorong-dorongan, tabrak-tabrakan, injek-injekan, nyerobot-nyerobotan, bahkan sampe ada yang tawuran di tempat dan ada yang pingsan.

Ini mau ngambil bola atau mau ngambil subsidi minyak tanah, sih?

Saat para mulas 9B ngambil bola dengan 'tertib'-nya, ada tangan jahil yang masukin tikus ke celananya Andre.

"Ah! Aduh! Aduh! Ada apa ini! Aduh! Geliii!" teriak Andre kaget sambil melompat, salto, squat jump, push up, sit up, manjat-manjat, bergelantungan, merangkak, berlari cepat, berguling-guling di aspal, dan menembak sasaran.

Tunggu dulu! Ini lagi kaget atau lagi ikutan seleksi TNI, sih? Yah, namanya juga guru olahraga! Pose kagetnya juga harus beda, dong!

Sementara Andre masih bertingkah gaje, para mulas 9B yang lagi tawuran pun langsung menertawakan guru malang tersebut. Seharusnya mereka dikasih hukuman! Tapi karena gurunya kagak bisa menghukum karena kejadian barusan, jadinya seperti itu!

* * *

**8\. DILARANG RIBUT DI PERPUSTAKAAN**

"Ayunda!"

"Apaan sih, Fiorel?! Manggil-manggil mulu! Kita kan lagi di perpus, tau! Harusnya lu tenang sedikit! LU TAU KAGAK, SIH?! PERNAH BACA PERATURAN KAGAK, SIH?!" teriak Ayunda dengan toa ber-volume maksimum di perpustakaan.

Katanya suruh tenang, padahal dia sendiri teriak-teriak. Udah gitu, pake toa pula!

"Iya, aku tau! Maaf! Aku kan cuma mau nanya, Ayunda lagi baca apa?" sahut Fiorel sambil bisik-bisik tetangga (?).

"GUE LAGI BACA BUKU PENGETAHUAN UMUM! LU AMBIL BUKU ENSIKLOPEDIA ANAK DI BAWAH UMUR SONO ATAU KAGAK GULING-GULING AJA SANA DI DALEM JAMBAN ATAU DI ASPAL GITU! BIARIN GUE MEMBACA DENGAN TENAAAAANG!" teriak Ayunda dengan suara yang teramat kencang sampai menyebabkan capslock Author jebol dan seluruh kaca di perpustakaan pecah. (Halah!)

"Iya! Aku udah tau, Ayunda! Aku kan cuman nanya! Kamu kok begitu, sih?! Apa salah-"

"Kagak boleh teriak-teriak ataupun ribut di perpustakaan!" tegur Matt sambil nempelin kartu kuning di jidat Fiorel sampai anak itu terlihat lebih mirip vampir.

Waduh, Matt! Pulang-pulang lu pasti bakalan dihajar Mathias! Gue jamin, deh!

* * *

**9\. DILARANG MENUDUH TEMAN ATAS KESALAHAN SENDIRI**

"Kok aku, sih? Yang teriak-teriak kan Ayunda!" protes Fiorel kepada Matt.

"Kagak boleh menuduh teman atas kesalahan sendiri!" balas Matt sambil menambahkan tempelan kartu kuning plus catatan pelanggaran di wajah gadis itu.

Walah, walah~ Gue udah ingetin lu ya, Matt! Jangan salahin gue kalau besok lu bakalan dimutilasi sama Mathias!

* * *

**10\. DILARANG PACARAN DI SEKOLAH**

"Oy, Lance! Lu mau bawa gue kemana, sih?!"

"Sebentar lagi juga nyampe! Nah, di sini!"

"Masa lu bawa gue ke toilet, sih?! Entar kita kekunci kayak kejadian Dan waktu itu!" gerutu Emil dengan lebay dan OOC tingkat tinggi.

"Biarin aja, Emil-san! Kan asik kalau kita kekunci berdua di sini!"

"Yang bener aja?! Lu mah asik, gue yang sengsara!"

"Ah, udahlah! Meskipun sengsara, dibawa asik aja! Lagian, kalau kita berdua di sini kan bisa... Hehehehe!" tawa Lance dengan mesum dan laknatnya yang sukses membuat Emil jadi blushing kagak karuan.

"Bisa apaan?! Lu serem banget, ah! Gue mau pulang!" teriak Emil dengan sangat OOC-nya.

"Kagak ngapa-ngapain, kok! Hanya satu hal!"

"Apaan?!"

"Kyssa mig einu sinni, já_ (Ciumlah aku sekali saja, ya)_!" sahut Lance sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Emil.

"L-Lance!" bisik Emil.

Pemuda Icelandic itu udah kagak bisa ngapa-ngapain lagi kalau pemuda berambut merah itu udah maksa. Dia langsung mendekatkan mukanya untuk bersiap mencium Lance dan...

"CIUM NIH KARTU MERAH!"

Tiba-tiba, sepasang tangan pun langsung nempelin kartu merah di bibir mereka berdua yang tengah monyong kayak ikan cucut yang sukses membuat mereka kaget setengah sekarat (?).

"Dilarang pacaran di sekolah, tau! Apalagi YAOI! ITU DILARANG!" omel Raven yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalem jamban. (HOEK!)

"DAFUQ?! SEJAK KAPAN LU ADA DI SITU, VEN?!" teriak kedua guru itu dengan lebay-nya.

"Sejak Negara Baltic bersatu Menyerang Russia, dogol! Gue udah tau niat bejat lu berdua, jadi gue langsung ngumpet di dalem jamban! Lu berdua balik ke ruang guru sana! Awas kalau kalian pacaran lagi! Gue tebas lu berdua!" bentak Raven yang langsung kembali masuk ke dalam jamban.

Yuck! Tuh orang jijay banget, sih!

* * *

Yah, setidaknya segitu dulu! Maaf kalau gaje! -_-"V

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	16. NNG and Facebook

Balas Review! :D

**Arrow-chan3: Iya, karena mereka beda negara aja sih! ^^a**

**Luthias: "Aku hanya bisa maklumi saja, walaupun rada kedengaran kayak manggil cewek! Tapi sayangnya, Aniki suka marah kalau dipanggil yang nggak-nggak!" *mijat kening.***

**Me: "Well, aku setuju denganmu!" -_-b**

**Oke, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 14: NNG and Facebook**

* * *

Para penghuni NNG sering main FB. Dari guru sampai murid, hampir semuanya punya akun FB sendiri. Bahkan, ada yang iseng membuat grup di FB yang dipake untuk obrolan khusus para penghuni NNG. (Sebenarnya mereka bisa aja mencurigai sang ketua guru mengingat Mathias adalah penghuni paling jahil se-NNG, walaupun sebenarnya yang buat bukan dia!)

Tapi kadang ada beberapa kejadian di NNG yang sampai dibawa ke status FB entah apa alasannya. Mungkin biar heboh aja kali, ya! *plak!*

Seperti sekarang ini! Ada sebuah kejadian yang agak ngeri untuk diceritakan kembali! Kalau mau tau, baca aja Chapter sebelumnya!

Kalian penasaran? Kita liat aja isi status-nya!

* * *

**Elsword The Swordman**

Eh, cuy! Itu Fiorel kenapa nangis pas gue ketemu sama dia di depan perpus, ya?

_Five minutes ago. 20 likes._

* * *

**Emil The Icelandic:** Faeroe-chan nangis?

* * *

**Elsword The Swordman:** Iye, Mil! Gue serius! Demi Valkyrie Tank-nya Lance yang ngelindes kebun sayurannya Kojuro (?)!

* * *

**Takechiyo:** Kenapa jadi membahas itu? -_-"

* * *

**Emil The Icelandic:** Els! Itu kejadiannya gimana sampe tuh anak nangis? Entar kalau gue ditanyain Dan, takutnya gue yang disalahin!

* * *

**Elsword The Swordman:** Kagak tau! Lu tanyain aja Matt! Dia kan yang terakhir ada di perpus!

* * *

**Matt The Warrior:** Lu manggil gue ada apaan, Els?

* * *

**Elsword The Swordman:** Tadi di perpus lu apain si Fiorel sampe nangis begitu?

* * *

**Matt The Warrior:** Hah? Bikin Fiorel nangis? Perasaan gue cuma ngasih dia kartu merah sama catatan pelanggaran doang, deh! Masa bisa bikin dia nangis begitu?

* * *

**Emil The Icelandic:** Mampus lu, Matt! Kalau sampai Faeroe-chan ngadu ke Dan, entar lu bakalan dibantai sama dia!

* * *

**Lance Stoppersky:** Betul banget!

* * *

**Matt The Warrior: **Eh, Lance! Memang apa hubungannya Fiorel sama Mathias?

* * *

**Lance Stoppersky:** Mathias abangnya Fiorel-san!

* * *

**Raven si Hybrid Nista:** HAH?! BARU TAU GUE KALAU MATHIAS PUNYA ADEK!

* * *

**Takechiyo:** Lu baru tau, Ven? Ck ck ck! Eh, Roszak-san! Mendingan lu cepetan kabur, deh! Takutnya Makkun keburu nyari lu buat dimutilasi!

* * *

**Lukas The Norwegian:** Bener banget itu! Kalau ada apa-apa sama Faeroe-chan atau Green, Anko pasti bakalan nyamperin lu buat dibantai!

* * *

**Matt The Warrior:** Mereka berdua siapa, ya?

* * *

**Emil The Icelandic:** Hah?! Lu kagak tau?! Faeroe-chan itu Fiorel dari kelas 9A, Green itu Luthias dari kelas 9E!

* * *

**Anna The Greenwood Ranger:** Mampus lu, Matt!

* * *

**Natalie The Sexy Magician:** Mari kita berdoa menurut agama dan kepercayaan masing-masing, semoga amal Matt Roszak yang nanti terbantai oleh Mathias Køhler diterima di sisi-Nya!

* * *

**Lance Stoppersky:** Amin!

* * *

**Matt The Warrior:** SIALAN LU, NATZ!

* * *

**Denmark The Scandivanian King**: MATT ROSZAK! KE RUANGAN GUE SEKARANG JUGA!

* * *

_**Matt The Warrior**__ logout._

* * *

**Lukas The Norwegian:** Tuh, kan!

* * *

**Emil The Icelandic:** Minna, cepat siapkan kamera kalian! KITA HARUS MEREKAM MOMEN GILA DIMANA DAN BAKALAN MEMBANTAI MATT KARENA TELAH MEMBUAT FAEROE-CHAN NANGIS!

* * *

**Lance Stoppersky:** Astaga Kambing, Emil-san! Kesambet apaan lu sampe pengen ngerekam pembantaian massal di sini?! oAO

* * *

**Lukas The Norwegian: **Kesambet aura-nya 'Five Night's at Freddy' yang dimainkan Green kemaren!

* * *

**Takechiyo:** Eh, gue baru tau kalau Oersted-san suka main game begituan!

* * *

**Chung bukan Pikachu:** AYO KITA REKAM ADEGAN PEMBANTAIAN MATT ROSZAK OLEH MATHIAS KØHLER DAN KITA JADIKAN TRENDING TOPIC DI GRUP KITA!

* * *

**Elsword The Swordman:** Chung kesambet apalagi, tuh?

* * *

**Raven si Hybrid Nista:** Gue juga kagak tau! -_-"

* * *

**Lu-chan Pengen Jadi Bangsawan Demon:** Rame amat! Ada apaan, sih?

* * *

**Ciel Pelayan Setia Lu-sama:** Mendingan Lu-sama baca dari atas aja, deh! -_-"

* * *

Setelah itu, kejadian selanjutnya sangatlah tidak lulus sensor!

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Gerrard yang heran kenapa Matt tidak masuk mengecek FB untuk menanyakan kabarnya.

* * *

**Gerrard The Commander**

Para guru yang tau kenapa Matt kagak masuk tolong komen status ini, dong!

_Five minutes Ago. 15 likes._

* * *

**Andre Sang Pemburu Zombie:** Gue denger dia habis dibantai si Kambing!

* * *

**Add The Mad Scientist:** Kok bisa?

* * *

**Andre Sang Pemburu Zombie:** Menekedele!

* * *

**Aisha The Cute Magician:** Eh, Ndre! Lu dicariin Mathias! Katanya disuruh ke lapangan!

* * *

**Andre Sang Pemburu Zombie:** Buat ngapain?

* * *

**Aisha The Cute Magician: **Tanya aja sama orangnya!

* * *

_**Andre Sang Pemburu Zombie **__logout._

* * *

**Rena Sayang Alam:** Kasihan banget si Matt! Untung kagak mati dia!

* * *

**Eve The Nasod Queen:** Iya, dia hanya dibawa ke UGD!

* * *

**Ara The Spearman:** HANYA?! HANYA DARI KANADA?! ITU NAMANYA PARAH BANGET, TAU!

* * *

**Elesis The Red Knight:** Kalau ke UGD masih mending, daripada ke TPU? Pilih yang mana, coba?

* * *

**Ara The Spearman:** Iya juga, sih!

* * *

Pokoknya segitu aja, dah! -_-"V

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	17. Some Crazyness Again?

Balas Review! :D

**Honey Sho: Itu apaan, ya? *kudet!* Yah, yang penting kau tetap suka dan terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

**Arrow-chan3: Yah, miris! ^^a**

**Mathias: "Cih, terserah!" *badmood.***

**Me: *sweatdrop.* "Jangan dimasukin ke hati, Mathy!"**

**Okay, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 15: Some Crazyness Again?**

* * *

Baiklah! Chapter ini bercerita tentang kegilaan para penghuni NNG yang tidak bisa dijelaskan baik di sini maupun di 'Basara Teacher Problem' (yang walaupun sebenarnya hanya satu biji, tapi kagak apa-apa kan?).

Penasaran? Mari kita langsung aja melihat kejadian-kejadian di bawah ini!

* * *

_**~Sebelum ke GON~**_

Sekarang para guru NNG sedang menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah untuk berangkat bersama ke GON (singkatannya silakan liat di 'Basara Teacher Problem' Chapter 'Randomness Part Season 3' nomor 27!) yang berada di dekat rumah Nordic.

"Yasu! Lu udah nyarter angkot, belum?" tanya Mathias.

"Kagak jadi jalan kaki?" Ieyasu malah nanya balik dengan tampang skeptis.

"Jenius banget! Lu kan tau sendiri rumah gue dimana!" balas Mathias sewot.

"Nyarter angkot maksudnya apa?" tanya Matt.

"Maksudnya kita pesen angkot, jadinya tuh angkot bakalan langsung anterin kita sampe tujuan!" jawab Motochika. "Oh iya, Roszak-san! Lu bawa celana training, kagak?"

"Bawa, kok! Kemarin gue dikasih tau Lance kalau kalian mau ke GO!" balas Matt.

"Eh, gue udah nyarterin dua angkot!" kata Masamune yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu angkot yang muncul entah darimana.

"Langsung jalan aja, yuk!" ajak Yukimura.

Mereka semua pun langsung masuk ke dalam angkot.

* * *

Di GON...

Beberapa menit kemudian, para guru pun tiba di GO.

"Kenapa lama banget?" tanya Giro heran.

"Errr, tadi ada rapat sebentar!" jawab Mathias watados.

'Padahal aslinya nyasar!' batin Lance sweatdrop.

Para guru pun segera ganti baju dan setelah selesai, mereka pun langsung bergabung dengan para murid untuk berolahraga. (Catatan: Matt di sini memang belum jadi guru di NNG, jadi dia sama sekali kagak disebutkan di 'Basara Teacher Problem' Chapter 'Randomness Part Season 3' nomor 27!)

* * *

_**~Pembahasan Tentang Guru Baru~**_

Setelah perkenalan dengan para guru baru, mereka pun beristirahat di Kantin.

"Dis, sini!" panggil Luthfi.

"Gimana guru kalian semua?" tanya Dissa.

"Gue, dong! Guru Biologinya mantep!" jawab Bunga. "Pokoknya lu harus liat! Habis ini lu Biologi kan, Mea?"

"He'eh!" balas Mea sambil mengangguk.

"Eh, tadi kayaknya kelas 9A lagi foto-foto, deh! Buat apaan sih memangnya?" tanya Dark.

"Oh, itu mah gara-gara gurunya! Kelewatan narsis!" jawab Aruka. "Begitu selesai ngajar kan masih ada waktu 30 menit lagi, nah tuh guru langsung keluarin HP dan kita foto-foto!"

"Kalau kata gue sih, kenapa lu kagak bilang begini, 'Pak! Daripada kita foto-foto, mendingan kita main monopoli aja, deh!'!" saran Idham.

"Dham! Gue tau lu demen main monopoli, tapi kagak usah segitunya juga, keles!" balas Girl-chan sweatdrop.

"Tapi itu kan lebih baik! Main monopoli itu dapat mengajari anak tentang Ekonomi!" jelas Idham yang udah kayak para SPG yang nawarin barang.

"Kok kita jadi ngomongin monopoli, sih?!" pekik KAProng. "Tapi, daripada monopoli, mendingan ular tangga aja, deh!"

Webek, webek...

"Tapi seru juga diajarin sama guru-guru kayak mereka!" kata Sho.

"He'eh! Kita jadi punya pengalaman!" balas Shakazaki bersamaan dengan terdengarnya banyak anak cewek yang jerit-jerit gaje di dekat lapangan.

"KYAAAA!"

"Itu kenapa?!" tanya Hanny panik

"Oooh, itu ada guru yang ikutan main bola!" jawab Provoseat.

"Yang tangannya besi sebelah itu?" tanya Mikado.

"Kayaknya, sih!" balas Rasi Bintang. "Tapi, gurunya bisa gagah banget kayak begitu!"

"Kalau kagak salah, namanya pak Raven!" kata Dissa.

"Yah, berarti itu bener!" balas Giro. "Betewe enewe beswe, gue mau balik ke kelas duluan!"

"Giro, gue ikut!" ujar Luthfi sambil mengikuti anak itu.

"Daah!" balas Sho sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi dan semua murid langsung ngibrit ke alam (?) masing-masing.

* * *

_**~Perburuan Tikus~**_

Sehari setelah ulangan gaje di ruang guru, terdengar keributan di sana.

GROMPYANG! PRAK! GEDUBRAK! PRANG! GEROMPYANG!

"JANGAN KABUR LU!"

PRANG!

"SINI LU! TERIMA TENDANGAN GUE!"

BRAK!

"TERIMALAH SABETAN SPESIAL DARIKU!"

CRAT!

"ATAS NAMA ELSHARD, AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!"

GUBRAK!

Krieeeet!

"Godmor-"

Sapaan Mathias langsung terpotong dan berganti dengan mulut yang mangap lebar dengan 'epic'-nya plus sweatdrop besar di kepalanya karena...

Ternyata para penghuni ruang guru lagi berburu tikus!

"JANGAN BIARKAN MAKHLUK MENJIJIKKAN ITU HIDUP, WAHAI PARA GURU! KITA HARUS BERI DIA PELAJARAN KARENA TELAH MEMASUKI SARUNGKU!" perintah Elsword yang baru aja disunat.

"SIAP, ELS!" koor para Elgang (min Elsword) plus Matt, Natalie, dan Anna.

"Ya ampun!" gumam Mathias sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Chung udah nyiapin Destroyer-nya (Tuh anak mau ngancurin ruang guru atau mau membasmi tikus?), Natalie udah manggil Slime and friends (Ini bukan kebun binatang, woy!), Raven udah salto-salto dan lompat-lompat gaje sampe jatuh bangun mengejar tikus, Aisha udah bekuin semua meja, Matt udah siap dengan pedangnya dan membuat semua meja yang beku di sana pun langsung terbelah olehnya, Elsword jangan ditanya karena jalannya masih ngangkang buat disuruh begituan.

Kagak terbayang kan seberapa hancurnya ruangan tersebut?

Dasar mereka itu! Belum mulai ngajar udah berani ngancurin ruangan mereka sendiri! Mau minta dipenggal pake kapak rupanya!

Mata biru sang ketua guru pun mengikuti ke arah tikus itu berlari.

Kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, muter, zig-zag, berhenti.

Eh?

TIKUSNYA BERHENTI, COY!

Udah gitu, di depan Mathias pula!

"HIYAAAAAAAAAT!"

"TERIMA INI!"

"RASAIN LU!"

CLING! PLETAK! GUBRAK!

Sontak, seisi ruang guru (min Elsword) pun langsung terjun bebas mencium lantai karena sang tikus telah menghilang begitu saja.

"Buwah! Sakit, oy!" koor mereka semua yang terjun barusan sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Turun dari gue, Ara!" bentak Anna kepada Ara.

"Turun dari gue, Rena!" bentak Ara kepada Rena.

"Turun dari gue, Ciel!" bentak Rena kepada Ciel.

"Turun dari gue, Sis!" bentak Ciel kepada Elesis.

"Turun dari gue, Add!" bentak Elesis kepada Add.

Enak banget Add di atas sendiri!

"Moncong-moncong..." kata Lu menggantung.

"Tikusnya mana?" tanya Eve melanjutkan perkataan Lu.

"Nyari tikus?" tanya seseorang.

Mereka semua pun menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Mathias memegang tikus yang udah mati tersebut.

Ternyata tikus itu udah koit digampar Mathias yang bahkan lebih cepat dari mereka semua.

Wah, wah! Kayaknya dia abis berguru sama Minato Namikaze, tuh!

"Akhirnya!"

"Makasih, Mathias!"

"Hore, bebas!"

"Merdeka!"

"UDAH SONO KALIAN BERES-BERES! KITA MAU NGAJAR, NIH!" perintah Mathias lantang.

* * *

_**~Ilmu Tawar-Menawar?~**_

"SARUNG, SARUNG! SARUNG MURAH, SARUNG MURAH! BELI TIGA GRATIS SATU, PESEN SEKARUNG DAPAT HADIAH TAS CANTIK!"

Setelah kejadian penghancuran ruang guru barusan, terlihat Giro yang lagi jualan sarung motif biola yang didapatnya dari Roderich di kelas 9C.

Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan, kenapa sarung motif biola warna coklat itu bisa laris?

"BELIIIII!"

"BELI, MAS! BELI!"

"Beli dong, Giro!" kata Elesis.

Webek, webek..

"Kok ibu juga beli?" tanya Idham.

Elesis hanya bisa nyengir sambil menjawab, "Buat adekku di rumah!"

"Memangnya pak Elsword mau ulang tahun?" tanya Luthfi.

"Bukan!"

"Kehabisan sarung?"

"Bukan!"

"Ngidem sarung coklat?"

"Bukan!"

"Terus apa?"

"Dia habis sunat!"

Webek, webek...

Garing? R*** Jelolo!

"Yang ini ya, Giro!" kata Elesis sambil menunjuk sebuah sarung coklat.

Perasaan warna sarungnya coklat semua, deh! =.=a

"Berapa, Elesis-pyon?" tanya Giro.

"Satu aja, deh! Lagi bokek!" jawab Elesis.

"Nih, harganya lima ratus dua puluh ribu!" kata Giro sambil menyerahkan sarung tersebut.

JEGEEEEEEEEEEEER!

"WIDIH! MAHAL BENER, GIRO! MEMANGNYA TUH SARUNG IMPOR DARI SPANYOL, APA?!" tanya Fahira lantang.

"Memangnya orang Spanyol pake sarung, ya?" Dimas nanya balik dengan tampang skeptis.

"Kagak bisa lebih murah, ya?" tanya Elesis.

"Maaf, ya! Harga pas, tawar-menawar kagak berlaku!" balas Giro datar.

"Memangnya lu kate ini supermarket, Giro?" protes Amel sweatdrop.

"Please deh, Giro! Tawar boleh, ya!" pinta Elesis.

"Kagak!"

"Boleh, dong!"

"Kagak!"

"Huh, dasar pelit!" gerutu Elesis sambil mencembungkan pipinya.

"Memang!" balas Giro watados.

Sontak, seisi kelas 9C pun langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya.

Meskipun begitu, sebenarnya tidak aneh kalau Giro tidak mengijinkan Elesis tawar-menawar. Soalnya, udah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Elesis menjadi andalan Elgang dalam urusan tawar-menawar.

Sebelum ngajar di NNG, para Elgang pernah belanja rame-rame di mall dan sebagian besar dari mereka udah bangkrut semua sampe kagak sanggup beli sebotol aqua. Tapi berbeda dengan Elesis!

Belanja? Lima karung!

Harga? Paling pol bayar setengah harga!

Duit? Masih sanggup buat traktir mereka semua!

Eh, tunggu dulu! Bukannya di sana mall, ya? Memangnya tawar-menawar boleh?

Hanya Tuhan dan Elesis yang tau!

"Ibu! Minta ilmunya, dong!" pinta Feby.

"Ilmu apaan?" tanya Elesis bingung.

"Ilmu tawar-menawar!" jawab Feby.

"Memangnya ibu dapet ilmunya dari mana, sih? Kok kayaknya mujarab banget, deh?" tanya Slamet.

"Dari Elsword!"

JEGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

"I-ibu kagak salah ngomong, kan?" tanya Nova shock yang dibalas dengan gelengan dari Elesis.

"Beneran pak Elsword bisa begituan? Saya kagak tau kalau dia juga suka belanja!" gumam Farel.

"Kagak percaya? Ibu kasih contoh mau?" tawar Elesis.

"Mau banget!" koor para mulas 9C bersamaan.

"Pernah waktu dia beli jaket mahal yang harganya sembilan puluh ribu bayarnya hanya sepuluh ribu!" jelas Elesis.

"GILE! BENERAN, TUH?! APA JANGAN-JANGAN TUH JAKET UDAH DISKON TERUS DITAWAR LAGI?!" tanya Timothy shock.

"Kagak!" balas Elesis.

"Terus, pak Elsword ngapain sampe bisa dapet begituan?" tanya Bama.

"Itu, dia mengancam kasirnya bakalan ditebas kalau harganya kagak diturunin! Ibu lihat sendiri, kok!" jawab Elesis datar.

Webek, webek...

"ITU MAH NAMANYA PERAMPOKKAN!" pekik Akmal dan Jonathan bersamaan.

"Contoh yang lain!" pinta Fathon.

"Apaan, ya? Oh, iya! Waktu ibu bersepeda bareng Elsword, dia beli minuman bayar tujuh ribu dapet sebelah botol!" ujar Elesis.

"HAAAAAAAAAH?! KOK BISA?!" tanya para mulas cowok bersamaan.

"Itu karena dia nyaris melindas penjaga kasirnya dengan mountain bike-nya!" jawab Elesis tanpa ekspresi.

"SAMA AJA, KELES!" koor para mulas cewek emosi.

"JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK! ENTAR KALAU IBU BUDEG, URUSANNYA SAMA ELSWORD LHO!" balas Elesis sewot.

Webek, webek...

Elsword extreme, Elsword mainstream, Elsword invisible, Elsword hemat, Elsword ice cream (Eh?).

Betewe enewe beswe, kalau Elesis beneran nurun ilmu dari Elsword, kira-kira si Giro bakalan diapain, ya?

Dicekik?

Ditebas?

Dipanggilin adeknya?

Sisanya silakan isi sendiri!

"Hey, kalian! Udahan ngerumpinya?"

Deg!

Elesis dan para mulas 9C pun langsung nengok dan mendapati kalau ternyata Lance udah berada di depan kelas.

"Ih, Lance! Jangan bunuh gue, ya! Nanti si Els yang berabe, lho!" kata Elesis setengah mengancam.

"Ngomongin aja terus! Gue mah kagak perduli berabe atau kagak! Orang gue yang nyunatin adek lu juga!" balas Lance santai sambil memainkan Gunblade-nya.

JEGEEEEEEEEEER!

Elsword memang extreme, tapi Lance jauh lebih extreme!

* * *

_**~Obrolan di Pelajaran Kimia~**_

Hari ini adalah hari pertama kelas 9D akan belajar Kimia dengan Natalie.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" sapa Natalie.

"Pagi, bu!" balas para mulas 9D.

"Nama saya Natalie, kalian bisa panggil bu Natz!" kata Natalie memperkenalkan diri. "Ada yang mau bertanya sebelum kita memulai pelajarannya?"

"Ibu~ Saya boleh pinjem penggaris, kagak?" tanya seorang anak cowok.

"Boleh, buat apa?"

"Buat mengukur jarak hati saya dengan ibu~"

"Cieeeeeeeeeeee~" teriak para mulas cewek.

"Gombal! Gombal!" pekik para mulas cowok yang lainnya.

"Udah, udah!" lerai Natalie. "A-ada lagi?"

"Bu Natz! Udah punya pacar, belum?" tanya Redha.

"Eh, pa-pacar ya?" Natalie pun mikir sebentar. "Be-belum, tuh!"

"Masa sih, bu? Waktu hari Minggu, saya melihat pak Lance sama seorang cowok pirang panjang deket-deket sama ibu!" kata KAProng.

"Wah, Bu Natz ya! Bisa langsung dapet dua cowok gitu!" celetuk Raisa.

"Ka-kagak! Mereka berdua itu hanya temen!" kata Natalie yang pipinya udah mulai merah.

"Ciyus?" pancing para mulas 9D.

"Serius!" balas Natalie.

"Bohong itu kagak baik lho, bu! Setidaknya kasih tau ke kita, dong! Menurut ibu, mereka berdua tuh kayak gimana?" tanya Dissa.

"Oke, ibu kasih tau!" Natalie pun terpaksa mengalah. "Karena hari ini kita baru ketemu, jadi kita ngobrol-ngobrol dulu ya!"

'YEEEEEEES!' batin para mulas 9D kegirangan.

"Lance itu, dia orangnya baik, yah walaupun agak pervert!" jelas Natalie.

"Terus, kalau yang rambutnya pirang panjang itu?" tanya Sho.

Natalie menghela nafasnya dulu sebelum melanjutkan, "Kalau yang rambutnya pirang panjang, ibu kasih tau aja ya! Dia itu orangnya berisik, kelewatan narsis, pokoknya sok banget deh!"

"Nafsu amat, bu!" kata Rasi Bintang. "Kok bisa hafal begitu, sih?"

"Dia itu temen ibu dari kecil!"

"Oooooh, temen dari kecil toh!" koor para mulas 9D bersamaan dengan senyum nge-troll.

"Hanya temen kecil, oke?"

"Iya deh, bu!"

* * *

_**~Creeper Problem~**_

Di lapangan sekolah, terlihat Aisha yang sedang mengejar Creeper milik Natalie.

"Wah, peliharaannya Natz-chan lucu banget!" gumam Aisha.

Sementara Creeper yang dimaksud menatap ke arah Aisha dengan jutek.

"Wah, kenapa kagak dinamain 'BoxLegs' aja, ya? Biar unyu!" gumam Aisha lagi.

Creeper itu pun berjalan pergi.

"Hey, sini dong! Sini!" rayu Aisha.

Sementara sang Creeper hanya menatapnya dengan pokerface.

"Ayo, dong! Sini sama tante!" kata Aisha.

"Aisha-san, aku kekurangan so- GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Lance yang melihat Creeper pun langsung berteriak dengan suara ala Chibitalia (?) sambil loncat ke atas tiang bendera.

Memangnya siapa yang kagak tau kalau Lance phobia sama Creeper?

* * *

Di kelas 9D...

"Perasaan ada yang teriak, deh!" gumam Natalie mendengar teriakan barusan.

"Wah, ibu denger juga? Kirain cuma suara iseng!" celetuk KAProng.

"Kok suaranya mirip pak Lance, ya?" tanya Provoseat.

Mendengar hal itu, yang terlintas di pikiran Natalie adalah 'Lance pasti melihat Creeper!'.

Tapi, perasaan Gerrard atau Andre kagak main 'Minecraft' sampe bikin makhluk abstrak itu keluar dari game.

"Jangan-jangan..." gumam gadis berdada besar itu menggantung.

Pikirannya mulai berjalan bersamaan dengan sekilas memori dimana...

NATALIE LUPA MENGURUNG CREEPER-NYA DI RUANG GURU!

"Mampus!"

* * *

Back to Aisha and Lance!

"LANCE, TURUN LU! LU MAU JADI MONYET DI ATAS SITU TERUS, APA?!" pekik Aisha emosi.

"GUE KAGAK PERDULI! MAU JADI MONYET KEK, SIMPANSE KEK, POKOKNYA TUH MAKHLUK HARUS PERGI! EMIL-SAAAAAAAAAAN!" jerit Lance histeris.

"Tuh anak kalau kambuh bener-bener..." kata Aisha sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Heh, ini semua gara-gara kamu!" bentak Aisha mengkambing jabrikkan (?) sang Creeper.

Tapi, siapa juga yang salah dan kenapa nama ejekan si Kambing (baca: Mathias) harus dipake di sini? -_-"a

Sang Creeper pun memandangi Lance dengan pokerface dan berjalan menjauhi tempat tersebut.

"HEH, MAU KEMANE LU?! BALIK!" teriak Aisha.

Tuh anak maunya gimana, sih?

* * *

Sementara itu, Natalie pun segera keluar kelas untuk mencari Creeper-nya dan bertemu Emil yang babak belur entah karena apa.

"Lu kenapa, Mil?" tanya Natalie bingung.

"LU BILANG-BILANG KEK KALAU PELIHARAAN LU LUPA DIKANDANGIN! GUE TADI DISERANG SAMA TUH CREEPER, TAU KAGAK?!" jawab Emil emosi.

"Iye, sorry! Oh iya, Mil! Coba lu liatin ke sono, deh!" balas Natalie sambil menunjuk ke arah tiang bendera di lapangan.

Emil pun langsung sweatdrop melihat apa yang ditunjuk Natalie barusan.

"Tuh anak kenapa, coba?" tanya Emil yang masih sweatdrop melihat Lance yang berada di atas tiang bendera tersebut.

"Mendingan lu urusin aja tuh bayi (?)! Gue mau nyari Creeper gue dulu!" usul Natalie watados.

"Heh, gue bukan babysister dia! Ngapain lu nyuruh gue ngurusin tuh anak, hah?! Lagian, bukannya Creeper lu yang bikin dia takut?! Harusnya lu yang ngatasin tuh anak, bego!" bentak Emil panjang lebar karena kagak terima disuruh Natalie ngurusin Lance.

"Dia pacar lu, kan? Yah, itu bukan urusan gue! Bye!" balas Natalie kagak perduli dan langsung menghilang ditelan tornado (?).

"Cih!" dengus sang Icelandic kesal dan dia pun terpaksa menolong Lance turun dari tiang bendera.

* * *

_**~Efek Gaje?~**_

Setelah kejadian yang dialami Lance barusan, Emil pun kembali ke kelas dan melanjutkan pelajaran yang sempat tertunda di kelas 9B. Tapi...

"LICORICE INI, TERNYATA BERISI KECOAK!" (Bacanya kayak nyanyi 'CINTA INI, KADANG-KADANG TAK ADA LOGIKA' dari Agnes Monica!)

JLEB!

Seisi kelas 9B pun langsung menoleh ke arah Emil. Mau tau kenapa?

Karena bel itu sangat nge-jleb bagi Emil. Soalnya, sang Icelandic pernah dikerjain teman-temannya dengan dibelikan sekardus licorice yang ternyata berisi kecoak mati.

Ngenes banget, kan?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! TEGANYA KALIAN KE GUE!" jerit Emil emosi.

* * *

Di ruang guru...

PATS!

Listrik di ruangan itu pun langsung korslet seketika. Karena semuanya gelap, para guru yang berada di sana pun segera meraba benda sekitar untuk mencari teman terdekat mereka.

"Garing banget!" kata Ieyasu.

"Ini tagihan listrik giliran si Lukas yang bayar, kan?" tanya Gerrard sambil menatap Lukas dengan tajam.

"Gue udah bayar, kok! Suwer!" jawab Lukas meyakinkan.

"Lance, where are you?!" teriak Mathias dan Matt yang mulai panik karena Lance tidak segera ditemukan. (Thundy: "FYI (For Your Info), Lance lagi pake baju Officer-nya, jadi wajar kagak keliatan pas gelap!")

Tiba-tiba, Lance menyalakan senter ke arah mereka yang sukses membuat kelima orang tersebut terkejut.

"Ini efek kita ngerjain Emil-san dengan licorice isi kecoak!" kata Lance dengan tampang pokerface.

* * *

_**~Kegajean di Pelajaran MTK~**_

Sekarang kelas 9C sedang menunggu guru MTK mereka.

"Gurunya mana, nih?" tanya Idham.

"Eh, Dham! Kata kelas lain, kita harus hati-hati sama guru MTK-nya!" kata Timothy mengingatkan.

"Lu pikir gurunya predator apa pake harus hati-hati!" balas Idham sweatdrop.

Begitulah kasak-kusuk di kelas 9C, sampe tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar pun bertebaran (?).

"Ini kenapa banyak kelopak bunga? Ada acara apaan, nih? Sunatan?" tanya Luthfi dengan begonya.

"Mana ada acara sunatan pake kelopak bunga mawar?!" balas Akmal sewot.

Seorang makhluk (?) pun memasuki kelas itu sambil mengibaskan rambutnya kayak bintang iklan sampo yang sukses membuat para mulas 9C yang melihatnya langsung bertampang 'What The Fuck?!'.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak~" sapa Add.

"P-Pagi, pak!" balas para mulas 9C cengo.

'Asaan apa coba nih guru?' pikir Handayani.

"Namaku adalah Add!" kata Add sambil mencium bunga mawarnya. "Dan bersiaplah menerima pelajaranku~"

Webek, webek...

"Lu semalem nonton bola, kagak?" tanya Nova kepada Farel yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Nonton, nonton!"

"Eh, katanya si Qipe udah pegat!" kata Khalisa kepada Erlin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Serius?! Kita minta 'pajak'-nya, yuk!"

Hampir seisi kelas pun langsung ngobrol dan hal itu sukses membuat Add langsung gondok di tempat.

"Ehem!"

Seluruh mulas pun langsung fokus kembali kepada gurunya.

"Sekarang, tolong perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing!"

Feby mengangkat tangannya sambil ngomong, "Udah kenal kok, pak! Kan temen sendiri!"

"Kagak apa-apa, biar makin kenal! Kan ada yang bilang 'Kalau tak kenal maka tak sayang, kalau tak sayang maka tak cinta'! Kamu yang di sana, berdiri dan sebutkan nama serta umurmu!" perintah Add sambil menunjuk ke arah seseorang yang lagi main HP di pojokan.

"Nama saya Slamet, umur saya 15!"

"Kamu rumahnya dimana?" tanya Add.

"Yah, saya tinggallah! Masa saya bawa-bawa?" jawab Slamet. "Saya kan bukan kura-kura, pak!"

Meledaklah tawa para mulas yang cetar membahana badai tersebut. Setelah sesi perkenalan, maka dimulailah pelajaran itu. Tapi...

"Oke, sekarang buka buku paket kalian!" perintah Add sambil masang senyum nge-troll. "Yang bab 'Reproduksi' (?)!"

"Pak! Perasaan Bab 'Perpangkatan' dulu, deh!" celetuk Dianka.

"Yah, kita loncat dulu!" kata Add watados.

"Kagak bisa gitu dong, pak!" balas Dianka. "Nanti kitanya sendiri yang repot!"

"Udah kamu ikutin aja kata gurunya, ya?" saran Add sambil mengedipkan mata

"Bapak mau ngajak berantem, ya?!" tanya Dianka sewot.

Add pun langsung kaget duluan sambil ngomong, "Ka-kagak, kok!"

"Kalau begitu bapak harusnya mengikuti kriteria pelajarannya, dong!"

"O-oke! Kalau gitu kita belajar tentang 'Perpangkatan' dulu, ya!"

"OKE, BAPAK!"

Sebagai Narator, gue ngerti perasaan lu, Add! Tapi tenang aja!

Beberapa menit kemudian, pelajaran MTK pun selesai. Add pun meninggalkan kelas dan tak lupa dengan kedipan genitnya yang berakhir dengan lemparan penggaris besi dari masing-masing anak.

* * *

Saat pergantian pelajaran...

"Lu masih emosi sama pak Add?" tanya Faza.

"He'eh!" jawab Dianka yang tadi berantem sama Add.

"Woles aja, keles! Lama-lama tuh muka gue setrika aja deh biar kagak kusut!" balas Faza watados.

"Yee, gue tonjok mental lu!" bentak Dianka sewot.

"Pagi, anak-anak!" sapa Chung.

"Pagi, pak~" balas para mulas 9C.

"Dianka, kok muka kamu kusut begitu?" tanya Chung heran.

"Dia abis berantem, pak!" kata Ayu yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Berantem kenapa?" tanya Chung lagi.

"Itu, pak! Soal pelajaran MTK!" balas Amel datar.

"Tunggu dulu! Memangnya guru MTK kalian siapa?" tanya Chung bingung.

"Pak Add, pak!" koor seisi kelas bersamaan.

Chung pun langsung facepalm mendengarnya.

* * *

_**~Alay?~**_

Kelas 9B sekarang sedang kalang kabut karena ada ujian.

"Sekarang ujian English-nya pak Matt, ya?!" tanya Renka panik.

"Eh, lu tau tense ini kagak?" tanya Fyro.

"Kayak gue pernah ngerti English aja!"

"Selamat pagi~" sapa Matt.

"Pagi, pak!" balas para mulas 9B.

"Anak-anak! Ada kabar baik buat kalian semua!" kata Matt sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Anak-anak itu mau diapain sama dia?!

"Apaan, pak?" tanya Rama.

"Hari ini kalian kagak jadi ulangan, ya~" balas Matt.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Semua anak pun langsung menjerit kegirangan tingkat dewa akut.

Ada yang nangis terharu, sujud syukur, guling-guling, dan loncat dari meja.

Kalau mereka sekarang berada di pinggir jalan kayak di iklan rokok zaman dulu, mereka akan melompat ke atas zebra cross, tiba-tiba zebra cross itu akan menyala keemasan, kemudian ada kata 'EXTRA' lewat dan menyinari kota yang gelap.

Tapi kalau mereka melakukan hal seperti itu di dunia nyata, mereka malah dikejar sama aparat kepolisian dan kata yang lewat adalah 'ASEM'.

"Tapi, kok bisa kagak jadi, pak Matt?" tanya Yuki heran.

"Bapak lagi males bikin soalnya!" balas Matt watados.

Dafuq?! Biasanya kan murid yang males ngerjain ulangan, ini malah gurunya yang males bikin soal! Dunia memang sudah terbalik rupanya!

Tapi tunggu dulu! Kalau memang bener, kenapa kita kagak jalan terbalik?

"Mari kita lanjutkan pelajarannya, ya~" kata Matt yang sukses membuat semua anak reflek membuka buku mereka. "Kalau misalnya kalian beneran ulangan, gimana?"

"Yah, palingan kita ngerjainnya 3C, pak!" celetuk Bunga.

"3C?" tanya Matt bingung.

"Cemungundh, cabal, ctrong!" jawab Bunga yang sukses membuat para mulas 9B yang lainnya langsung ngakak.

"Itu bahasa apa?" tanya Matt.

"Alay pak, alay!" jawab beberapa anak bersamaan.

"Alay? Apaan, tuh?" tanya Matt lagi.

Tolong dimaklumi, ya! Dia belum ngerti yang namanya alay!

"Alay itu adalah suatu proses menuju kedewasaan di Indonesia karena skema pertumbuhan orang Indonesia dengan negara lain itu berbeda!" jelas Mikado. "Skemanya begini, pak! Lahir - bayi - balita - anak-anak - remaja - ALAAAAAY! - dewasa!"

Skema pertumbuhan yang paling unik sejagat raya! Kagak ada di negara lain selain di Indonesia!

"Kalau bapak kagak percaya, bapak bajak aja HP-nya pak Kambing! Coba cek folder foto-fotonya waktu kelas 8, pasti ada foto alay-nya!" usul Hanny.

"Kok kamu bisa tau kalau foto itu alay atau kagak?" tanya Matt bingung.

"Karena saya pernah alay!" jawab Hanny watados.

Mungkin setelah ini, Matt langsung membajak HP Mathias untuk memastikan adanya foto alay yang dimaksud.

* * *

_**~Kelas Kosong dan Acara Main Poker di Kantin?~**_

Setelah selesai mengajar di kelas 9B, Matt pun berpindah ke kelas lainnya. Kelas kedua yang akan diajarinya hari ini adalah kelas 9E. Tapi ketika sampai ke sana, kelasnya...

Kosong melompong!

"Anak-anaknya pada kemana, coba?!" tanya Matt setengah berteriak.

Kemana para mulas 9E? Kagak mungkin mereka ke kamar mandi berjamaah!

Matt pun menyadari kalau satu-satunya tempat yang bakalan didatengin para murid kalau kagak ada guru adalah...

Kantin!

Sang Warrior itu pun langsung berlari menuju Kantin dan benar saja! Sesampainya di sana, Matt langsung mangap lebar melihat anak-anak kelas 9E yang lagi melakukan tari Kecak. Eh, salah deng! Maksudnya, lagi main poker di salah satu meja Kantin.

"Bisa Full House itu!" kata Matt.

"Oh, iya!" balas Hazuki sambil nengok ke belakang. "EH, PAK MATT!"

"Ngagetin aja, pak!" celetuk Switch. "Jangan datang tak dijemput, pulang tak diantar dong, pak!"

"Itu mah Jalangkung!" bentak Matt. "Sekarang bapak tanya, kalian tau kagak ini jam apa?!"

"Jam pelajaran, pak!" jawab para mulas 9E bersamaan.

"Kalau kalian tau, kenapa kalian malah ke Kantin dan main poker?! Satu kelas pula!" tanya Matt sewot.

"Orang gurunya kagak masuk, pak!" celetuk Kaien. "Daripada terancam punah di kelas!"

"Dengerin bapak! Kalian tuh udah kelas 9, sebentar lagi kalian bakalan menghadapi banyak ujian! Kalau main-main kayak gini, gimana persiapan kalian?!" bentak Matt panjang lebar.

"Jadi kalau saya kagak belajar itu salah saya, salah ibu saya, salah nenek buyut saya!" balas Hadi watados.

Matt pun hanya bisa menghela nafas. Kayaknya dia mulai pusing, tuh!

"Siapa yang nyalahin keluarga kamu?! Satu hal lagi, kenapa kalian keluar kelas kagak pake sepatu dan hanya pake kaus kaki kayak begitu?!" tanya Matt lagi.

"Males, pak!" koor para mulas 9E bersamaan.

Matt pun langsung facepalm mendengarnya.

"Sekarang kalian semua masuk kelas!" perintah Matt dan para mulas 9E pun langsung cabut kembali ke kelas dengan membereskan kartu mereka terlebih dahulu.

Di kelas, kagak ada yang memperhatikan Matt sama sekali! Ada apa dengan anak-anak ini? Senista apapun mereka, pasti bakalan belajar dengan serius!

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi dan semua anak pun langsung cabut (lagi) ke Kantin. Tempat itu memang menjadi tempat favoritnya anak-anak, ya!

* * *

_**~Puisi Gaje~**_

Waktu istirahat adalah waktu dimana para penghuni NNG bisa melepaskan penat, dahaga, dan lapar walaupun hanya sebentar.

Ada pepatah mengatakan 'Anggaplah sekolah itu rumah kedua dan guru sebagai orangtua kalian yang kedua!'. Makanya, jangan heran kalau ada murid yang ngerjain PR di sekolah atau tidur di dalam kelas. (sekolah = rumah kedua) Tapi, kenapa para guru tidak memberikan uang jajan kepada muridnya? (guru = orangtua kedua)

Ah, lupakah persepsi barusan! Sekarang kita lihat seseorang yang lagi baca puisi di Kantin!

* * *

_Iwak teri-ku_

_Pagi ini aku makan iwak teri_

_Teri enak, dagingnya empuk_

_Lahap, aku makan lahap sekali_

_Tambah enak pake krupuk_

_Iwak teri-ku_

_Kini kau tinggal tulang belulang_

_Dan aku lalu kini terlilit utang_

_Karena nekat beli kamu hanya dengan modal kantong tipis nan amat kering_

_Entahlah, mungkin karena aku segitu kelaparannya sampai otakku rada miring_

_Sehingga dirimu terlihat bagai iwak ayam seakan mataku pas lagi juling_

_Tanpa sadar aku melahapmu dan tiba-tiba yang tersisa hanyalah piring_

_O, iwak teri-ku sayang_

_Kubeli dengan semua yang ada di kantong_

_O, iwak teri-ku malang_

_Kini kau tinggal puing-puing jerangkong_

_Ihik, kucoba hapus air mataku_

_Meratapi kepergianmu itu_

_Yang tercinta Iwak teri-ku_

_Rest in peace di perutku_

* * *

"Matt! Itu puisi apaan, sih?"

Matt Roszak (yang membaca puisi barusan) pun menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Lance dan Emil yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya dengan tampang skeptis.

"Heh?! Bukan apa-apa!" balas Matt gelagapan sambil menyembunyikan puisi yang dibacanya karena dia tidak menyadari ada yang memperhatikannya dari tadi.

"Apa yang lu sembunyiin?" tanya Emil datar yang melihat sesuatu yang disembunyikan pemuda pirang panjang tersebut.

"Dibilangin bukan apa-apa juga!" jawab sang Warrior sambil ngacir secepat kilat yang sukses membuat kedua orang yang melihatnya hanya bisa sweatdrop.

* * *

_**~Pengumuman Ulangan?~**_

Setelah istirahat, Matt merasakan aura mistis memenuhi kelas 9C yang merupakan kelas paling nista sejagat raya.

"Ini kelas atau kuburan, ya? Sepi banget hawanya!" gumam Matt bingung.

Dia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Oke, aman! Kagak ada halangan!

Langkah kedua...

Masih aman, pemirsa!

Langkah ketiga...

"Ini..."

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"

Sontak, pemuda pirang panjang itu pun diterjang dari depan dan jatuh ke belakang. Ada beberapa orang yang mengeroyoknya.

Ampun, kasihan Matt! Untung orangnya strong, jadi kagak apa-apa!

"WOOOIII, SAKIIIT! STOP, STOP!"

"Ini kayak suaranya pak Matt!" gumam seseorang.

"Kagak bisa! Kita kagak boleh gampang percaya!"

"Ayo hajar aja, coy! Kita hajar maling itu sampe ngaku!"

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

Seisi ruang kelas pun langsung diam dan menghentikan kegiatan masing-masing. Kayaknya Matt perlu sujud syukur karena kagak jadi dikeroyok!

"Siapa di sana?!"

"Ini gueeeeeeeee!"

Sontak, lampu sorot pun langsung menyinari seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan memakai baju tentara hijau dan berpose dengan Gunblade-nya.

"(PAK) LANCE?!" teriak para mulas 9C plus Matt kaget.

Sontak, para mulas 9C pun langsung balik ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing dan Lance hanya bisa nyengir nista melihatnya.

Matt pun langsung cengo. Kelas 9C habis diapain aja sama Lance sampe mereka nurut begitu?

"Hehehe! Hello, Matt-kun! I'm cool, amn't I?" tanya sang Gunner yang masih nyengir nista tersebut.

"Terserah!" jawab Matt datar sambil membereskan barang bawaannya yang terjatuh akibat serangan barusan.

"Baiklah, saya di sini mau mengumumkan sesuatu!" kata Lance.

"Ngumumin kalau kita semua bakalan diundang dalam acara lamarannya Aisurando-pyon sama Lance-pyon?" tanya Giro iseng.

Lance pun langsung blushing.

"KAGAK! BISAKAH KALIAN KAGAK BAWA-BAWA NAMA (PACARKU) ITU DALAM PELAJARAN?!" bentak Lance yang malu-malu kucing.

"Yee, bapak kan lagi kagak ngajar!" balas Girl-chan datar.

"Iya juga, sih!" gumam Lance sambil mengaruk kepalanya sebentar.

Matt pun hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Pokoknya kalian semua harus mendengarkan pengumuman ini! Besok kalian akan mengadakan ulangan!" jelas Lance dengan tegas.

"EEEEEEEEH?! Ulangan?!" tanya para mulas 9C panik.

"Iya, iya!" jawab Lance sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Yah, bentar lagi ulangan! Pak Kambing yang memutuskan itu, kan?" tanya Luthfi.

Matt dan Lance pun mengangguk.

"Kok kayaknya ketua guru itu berkuasa banget, ya? Kalau pak Emil yang jadi ketua guru, gimana jadinya tuh?" tanya Idham.

PRANG!

Sontak, seisi kelas pun langsung hening karena Gunblade keramat Lance telah melabrak meja di depannya yang sukses membuat kelas itu menjadi heboh.

"HUWAAAAA! PAK LANCE NGAMUK!" pekik para mulas 9C panik.

"Semuanya diem! Matt, teruskan pelajaran!" perintah Lance.

Entah kenapa, dia agak sensitif kalau nama (pacarnya) itu disebut.

"Baiklah!" balas Matt sweatdrop.

* * *

_**~Pertanyaan Normal dan Jawaban yang Abstrak~**_

Sekarang enam murid nista NNG sedang mengerjakan beberapa soal dari Lance yang mungkin terdengar agak normal, tapi sedikit gaje.

* * *

_Pertanyaan Pertama: Lanjutkan peribahasa berikut ini: 'Air beriak...'_

Jawaban Girl-chan: Air beriak tanda tak dalam!

(Kometar Lance: Benar sekali, Girl-chan! Peribahasa ini berarti 'Orang yang terlalu banyak ngomong kadang-kadang pikirannya dangkal'!)

Jawaban Luthfi: Air beriak tanda tak tersumbat!

(Komentar Lance: Sepertinya kau menyamakan peribahasa ini dengan katup toilet, deh! -_-")

* * *

_Pertanyaan Kedua: Ubahlah kalimat Bahasa Inggris ini menjadi Bahasa Indonesia: Konnichiwa, minna! Ore no namae wa Matt, desu!_

Jawaban Giro: Pak, ini kan Bahasa Jepang! Jawabannya 'Halo, semuanya! Namaku adalah Matt'!

(Komentar Lance: Benar sekali, Giro! Tapi karena itu adalah Bahasa Jepang dan bukan Bahasa Inggris, maka semua jawaban akan saya anggap benar!)

Jawaban Idham: *tidak tampak oleh orang biasa.*

Jawaban Luthfi: *hanya terlihat oleh orang beriman.*

(Komentar Lance: Ralat, sepertinya itu pengecualian untuk kalian berdua! =.="a)

* * *

_Pertanyaan Ketiga: Sebutkan berapa hasil dari penjumlahan tiap angka di dalam kartu Remi!_

Jawaban Fiorel: 364!

(Komentar Lance: Benar sekali, Fiorel-san! Mungkin kalian berpikir bahwa menambahkan tiap angka yang ada di dalam kartu Remi sangat merepotkan, tapi tidak seperti itu jika dikerjakan seperti ini: jejerkan kartu Hati secara berurutan dari angka 1-13 (Kartu As sampai King), lalu susun Kartu Sekop dari 13-1 (King sampai As) secara terbalik. Jika kartu-kartu itu saling dipasangkan kemudian dijumlahkan (misal: As Hati dan King Sekop), maka hasil semuanya menjadi 14. Lakukan ini juga pada dua kartu yang tersisa sehingga akan dihasilkan rumus seperti ini: 14 X 13 X 2= 364. Ingat: kartu Joker tidak masuk dalam hitungan!)

Jawaban Giro: Etto... 1 tambah 2 tambah 3 tambah 4...

(Komentar Lance: Kapan selesainya kalau cara hitungnya begitu? =_=")

Jawaban Idham: *masih tidak tampak oleh orang biasa.*

(Komentar Lance: Dham, lebih baik kau periksa tinta pulpenmu itu sebentar!)

Jawaban Luthfi: 52!

(Komentar Lance: Setidaknya Giro dan Idham mencoba menjawab dengan benar, walaupun aku ragu kalau Idham itu jawab atau tidak!)

* * *

_Pertanyaan Keempat: Apakah Yang dimaksud dengan GGL?_

Jawaban Luthias: Gerak Gaya Listrik!

(Komentar Lance: Benar, Luthias-san! Michael Faraday meneliti bahwa perubahan garis gaya magnet dalam suatu kumparan akan menimbulkan tegangan listrik. Tegangan listrik yang ditimbulkan oleh peristiwa inilah yang dikenal sebagai GGL atau Gerak Gaya Listrik!)

Jawaban Idham: *tulisan masih tidak tampak.* Pak! Saya nulis jawaban yang benar, sumpah!

(Komentar Lance: Bapak masih ragu, Dham!)

* * *

_**~Masalah kecil?~**_

Di Kantin, Luthias menghela nafasnya sambil memperlihatkan isi pesan yang dipegangnya kepada Giro.

* * *

Isinya seperti ini:

_Saat pelajaran Kimia, akan ada debu yang bertebaran di kelas kalian! Jadi berhati-hatilah dengan gadis rambut ungu!_

_-Dari peramal mystery-_

* * *

"Eh, ada yang punya firasat buruk kagak?" tanya Luthfi yang baru aja tiba di Kantin.

"Well, me too! Etto..." jawab Giro sambil menghela nafas berat sebelum melepaskan kacamatanya dan mengelapnya dengan tisu yang dibawanya, kemudian memakainya kembali.

"Kenapa, ya?" (Idham)

"Kagak ada yang tau!" (Luthias)

"Oh, iya! Ada yang melihat bukunya pak Ieyasu? Katanya setelah dia keluar kelas, bukunya hilang!" (Luthfi)

"Aniki juga!" (Luthias)

"Lance-pyon juga!" (Giro)

"Pak Andre juga!" (Idham)

"Mungkin Mbak Kunti!" (Luthias)

"Khu khu khu khu khu~"

"GYAAA!" (Giro)

"LARI!" (Luthfi)

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" (Idham)

"..." (Luthias)

* * *

_**~Tanya Jawab yang Gaje~**_

Setelah kejadian di Kantin barusan, bel pun berbunyi dan sekarang adalah pelajaran Kimia di kelas 9E. Tapi suasananya agak ribut karena...

Jreng, jreng!

Switch memainkan gitar yang dicurinya dari Matt (Matt: "Hey, hey, minna! Did you see my guitar?!" *dark aura.*), Shakazaki diam, Luthias poker face, dan Dark malah main-main.

"Ohayou, watashi wa Aisha!" sapa seorang gadis berambut ungu.

Hadi, Switch, Shakazaki, dan Dark kaget setengah sekarat (?), sementara Luthias hanya bisa memasang wajah datarnya.

"Kita akan mengadakan tanya jawab!" kata Natalie yang mulai buka suara setelah terdiam beberapa saat di meja guru.

BRAK!

Daniel dari kelas 9D langsung membuka (baca: membanting) pintu kelas 9E yang sukses mengagetkan seisi kelas 9E (min Luthias).

"BU NATZ! PAK LANCE NGAMUK DAN NYARIS NGANCURIN SEISI KELAS DENGAN GUNBLADE-NYA!" teriak Daniel dan langsung keluar kelas.

Natalie pun dengan panik segera berlari meninggalkan kelas 9E.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai! Berapa harga cengkeh pada zaman dulu?" tanya Aisha.

JRENG, JRENG!

Switch pun memainkan kembali gitar Matt. Shakazaki pun mengangkat tangannya setelah sadar dari lamunannya sambil menjawab, "Tujuh gram emas!"

Tiba-tiba, Aisha menyebarkan debu berwarna pink.

"APA?!" teriak para mulas 9E kaget dan...

POOF!

Seisi kelas 9E pun berubah menjadi anak umur lima tahun dan baju mereka berubah jadi pakaian yang biasa dipakai para Chibi!Nation di Hetalia. Luthias udah mengetahui hal ini akan terjadi, sementara Dark langsung menendang bola ke arah Hadi kecil.

"HEI!" teriak Hadi yang terkena bola barusan.

"Berikutnya~"

Luthias, Hadi, dan Switch pun menatap Aisha.

"Apakah obat Black Death?"

Parahnya, Hadi dan Switch tidak tau tentang Black Death.

"PALA!" teriak Luthias sambil bersembunyi di bawah meja bersama Dark.

Aisha pun langsung menyebarkan debu berwarna biru dan...

POOF!

Mereka berdua pun berubah menjadi tua. Luthias yang menjadi kekanak-kanakkan menendang Switch dengan senang, sementara Dark yang makin jahil keluar kelas menuju ke kelas 9D dimana terdapat Lance yang sudah tidak mengamuk dan Natalie di sana.

"Eh, anak siapa ini? JANGAN-JANGAN-" pekik Lance yang terpotong karena Natalie langsung menarik dasi baju Officer-nya yang sukses membuatnya tercekik.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Natalie.

Dark pun langsung cemberut sambil ngomong, "Bu Natz! Bu Aisha menyebarkan debu berwarna pink dan biru yang membuat kami jadi umur lima tahun dan tua!"

Tiba-tiba, Luthias memasuki kelas 9D sambil membawa tombaknya dan ngomong, "Bu Natz! Keadaannya semakin parah! Bu Aisha membuat mereka jadi bayi! Setiap kali aku menjawab pertanyaannya, dia pasti menyebarkan debu!"

Lance pun bertanya, "Apa yang terakhir dia tanyakan?"

Luthias pun menoleh dan menjawab, "Katakan isi ramalan Jayabaya!"

Lance pun hanya bisa menggeleng pelan dan berjalan memasuki kelas 9E. Tiba-tiba, Luthias langsung menyelonong masuk dan menyerang Aisha dengan tombaknya.

"Hei!"

Luthias pun menendang kaki Aisha, tapi sayangnya terlalu lemah.

"KAMPRET!" umpat Luthias.

Natalie yang agak panik karena Luthias bakalan lepas kendali menyuruh Lance untuk memanggil Trio DenNorIce.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka berempat pun tiba di kelas 9E dan Lukas segera menyebarkan debu berwarna putih. Para mulas 9E di sana pun kembali normal kecuali...

"SIALAN LU, NORU-NII/NORWAY!" umpat Luthias dan Dark yang belum kembali normal emosi.

'Apa yang...' batin Mathias dan Emil shock.

Lukas pun segera mengembalikan kedua anak itu seperti semula sebelum mereka semakin keluar kendali.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	18. The Creeper Phobia

Balas Review! :D

**Arrow-chan3: Yah, Aisha memang parah bingitz! *di-Lightning Bolt.***

**Lance: *blushing.* "A-apa maksudnya?"**

**Me: "Errr, mending lu tanyain aja Yasu dan Mathy, JANGAN NGASAH KAPAK DI SINI!"**

**Mathias: *ngasah kapak.* "Gue mulai kagak sabaran pengen menggal kepalanya!"**

**Me: "Lance, siapin Valkyrie Tank!"**

**Lance: "Lho, kok? Buat apaan?" *bingung.***

**Me: "Lindes aja Mathy sesukamu sampe bonyok!"**

**Mathias: *denger dan langsung nyimpen kapak sambil nyengir gaje.* "Kagak jadi, deng!"**

**Me and Lance: *sweatdrop.***

**Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Creeper Phobia**

* * *

"Oy, Lance! Cepetan! Kita harus siap-siap, nih!"

"Sebentar! Gue lagi pake baju, nih!"

"Lu mah pake baju sepuluh abad baru kelar!"

"Baju gue kan dobel, tau! Jadi kagak bisa buru-buru makenya!"

"Dasar sok cakep!"

Matt Roszak membanting pintu kamar itu dan meninggalkan sang pemilik kamar yang sedang asyik pake baju. Pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengenakan pakaian karena hanya pake kaos dan jaket, tapi berbeda dengan sang Gunner yang satu ini karena pakaiannya yang paling ribet di antara yang lainnya.

"Aih, sepatu gue mana? Perasaan kemaren masih ada, deh!" gumam Lance bingung.

Dia lupa kalau kemarin sepatunya dipake Elsword buat main 'lempar alas kaki', itupun juga asal ambil tanpa permisi dan memainkannya di kamar Raven.

Untungnya, pemilik kamar kagak tau. Bahaya kalau sampai tertangkap basah! Nanti yang ada si Els bakalan dijadiin daging cincang buat makan malam sama Raven.

'Pinjam punya Ger-san aja, deh!' pikir Lance sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar yang bersangkutan.

* * *

Dia mengintip sedikit dari luar kamar Gerrard dan memanggilnya secara tiba-tiba, "Ger-san!"

Gerrard yang sedang anteng menjahit sesuatu di dalam kamarnya pun tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Wah, kebetulan! Mau minjem-"

"Lu ya! Kalau mau masuk ketok pintu dulu, kek!" potong sang mantan Commander dengan sinis.

"E-eh? Memangnya kenapa? Pintunya kan terbuka, gimana bisa diketok?" balas Lance dengan tampang skeptis.

"Nih, liat!" bentak Gerrard sambil menunjukkan jarinya yang tertusuk jarum.

Lance pun langsung shock dan langsung ketawa nista.

"Astaganaga! Ahahah-"

Belum sempat tertawa puas, kedua tangan Gerrard sudah melilit leher Lance. Aura kegelapan tersirat jelas dari wajah pria berambut bedstyle tersebut.

"S-sorry!" lirih sang Gunner yang nyaris sekarat tersebut.

Gerrard kalau udah marah, seremnya mengalahkan polisi yang biasa menilang pelanggaran di tengah jalan. Tapi lebih serem lagi kalau ada razia satpol pp, bisa-bisa langsung terbang kocar-kacir kayak kecoak. Tapi tetap saja, segagah apapun dia, itu takkan bisa menghilangkan sifat gampang marahnya.

Dia pun melepaskan Lance dan menghela nafasnya sambil bertanya, "Kamu mau minjem apa?"

"Se-sepatu!" jawab sang Gunner berambut merah itu singkat.

"Nih!" kata Gerrard sambil memberikan sepasang sepatu berukuran besar yang dimilikinya kepada Lance.

Kagak kebayang gimana jadinya kalau dia pake sepatu segede itu! Memangnya Lance mau jadi Bigfoot, apa?

"E-eh, ini mah kegedean!" protes Lance.

"Biasanya juga lu pake sepatu yang ukurannya gede!" balas Gerrard datar.

"Tapi kagak segede ini juga, keles!" ujar pemuda itu sweatdrop sambil mengambil sepatu tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, mata Lance mendeteksi sesosok makhluk yang berukuran cukup besar di dekat kaki Gerrard. Sontak, pemuda Gunner itu langsung jantungan dan jeritan ala cabe-cabean pun keluar dari mulutnya.

"AAAAAAAAHH!" pekiknya sambil tak sengaja menjatuhkan sepatu yang dipegangnya tersebut.

"LANCE! TEGA BANGET LU! SEPATU MAHAL INI!" bentak pria berambut coklat itu sambil memunggut sepatu tersebut.

Sementara itu, Lance sibuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan senjata (yang merupakan sebuah sapu) untuk memusnahkan makhluk itu. Tapi sayangnya, dia tidak menemukan makhluk tersebut.

"M-mana? Hilang?" tanya Lance sambil celingak-celinguk mencari si makhluk dan udah bersiap menggetoknya kapan aja.

"Nyari apaan, sih?!" dengus Gerrard kesal.

"Creeper!" balas pemuda itu singkat.

"Ish, begituan doang! Sepatu gue gimana?!" protes pria itu yang masih kagak terima sepatunya nyaris rusak dibuang barusan.

Lance melihat sang makhluk sedang anteng nemplok di meja kerja Gerrard dan tanpa basa-basi, pemuda berambut merah itu langsung geplok sana-sini dengan sapu super-nya. Sayangnya, pukulannya kagak kena-kena. Padahal, tuh makhluk udah ngacir entah kemana.

"Heh, pelan-pelan!" tukas sang mantan Commander yang tak mau ruangannya jadi kayak kapal pecah.

Gerrard memang paling kagak suka kamarnya diberantakin, makanya itu dia agak mager kalau harus bersihin kekacauan yang dibuat oleh salah satu penghuni kost di kamarnya dan yang biasanya jadi langganan penghancur kamarnya ini adalah duo makhluk sarap yang hobi berantem setiap hari (baca: Mathias dan Andre).

Tanpa mendengarkan perkataan pria itu, Lance dengan sigap mencari makhluk itu lagi. Pokoknya kalau belum ketauan mati, kagak bakal tenang hatinya. HARUS MATI!

Dia menemukan sang Creeper tengah hinggap di kasur Gerrard, lebih tepatnya di atas kain yang dijahit pria itu barusan. Sepertinya dia pengen belajar menjahit juga! Biar greget aja kali, ya?

Ih, tapi dia juga kagak bakalan bisa dicintai sama senpai Lance karena sang senpai benci ngeliat spesiesnya. Kan kasihan kouhai yang satu ini! Sepertinya si Creeper ini pengen banget dinutis senpai, tapi taruhannya nyawa. Tapi yang namanya cinta takkan terhalang oleh Valkyrie Tank.

Lho, kok Valkyrie Tank?

PLOK! PRANG! PLOK! BRAK!

Harapan terburuk Gerrard pun telah terkabul. Kamarnya sekarang udah kayak kapal pecah yang baru saja dimakan Godzilla. Meja kerjanya hancur lebur dan berserakan di mana-mana, bahkan kasurnya sudah tewas terbelah tiga.

Lance sadis banget, ya! Bener-bener kagak pandang bulu!

Pemuda Gunner itu terengah-engah. Dia yang biasanya ceria ternyata bisa menjadi preman pasar seperti itu!

Gerrard pun terbelenggu dan hatinya mendidih bak mie instan yang sedang direbus. Gunner nista itu telah membuatnya gerah. Pusing pala Gerrard! Sebentar lagi kepulan asap pasti keluar dari kepalanya ditambah dengan suara 'ssssssh' dan orang-orang pun akan bertanya, 'Itu Gerrard atau kue gosong, ya?'

Lance pun menyadari tak ada pukulannya yang mengenai si Creeper. Dia melihat makhluk itu sedang melejit keluar ruangan dan pemuda itupun langsung membuntutinya.

Pria berambut bedstyle itu masih terbata karena sedang dalam masa 'anger is processing'. Tapi tak lama kemudian, terdengar jeritan menggelora darinya.

"LANCE! SINI LU! AYO MAKAN SUP DAGING GUNNER!"

* * *

Sementara itu, sang Gunner masih terus mengejar makhluk itu. Dia sebenarnya kagak kuat mau menggetok juga karena mendekatinya aja udah bikin merinding disko. Mendingan kagak usah tau aja kalau ada Creeper, tapi serba salah juga kalau nanti di-jumpscare sama makhluk itu. Kan suwe banget, tuh!

Tanpa pemuda itu sadari, dia telah sampai di ruang tengah. Raven yang kebetulan berada di sana heran melihat temannya yang satu ini mondar-mandir gaje sambil bawa-bawa sapu. Pria itupun bertanya, "Hey, Lance! Lu ngapain, sih?"

"Ada Creeper!" pekik Lance sambil getok sana-sini.

"Gue kira tikus, toh! Lha, cuma Creeper doang mah biarin aja!"

"Kagak bisa gitu! Geli, Ven! Hiiii!"

Lance tak bisa membayangkan gimana jadinya kalau dia bersentuhan dengan makhluk mengerikan itu. Bisa-bisa dia bakalan goyang itik lima hari lima malam.

Creeper itu sekarang nemplok di Gunblade kesayangan Lance yang tergeletak di atas meja. Sepertinya dia benar-benar tau segalanya tentang senpai-nya. Entah sudah berapa lama dia stalking senpai-nya ini. Jika dia tidak terbunuh hari ini, mungkin dia akan memberikan hadiah (membawa followers Lance sekampung) ke kost ini, tapi tentu saja spesies Creeper juga. Biar senpai Lance makin cinta.

Pemuda berambut merah itu berkoar-koar, "Jangan di situ, coba!"

Mau mukul gimana, nanti malah kena Gunblade-nya dan bisa-bisa malah kebelah tiga lagi kayak almarhum kasur tadi. Tapi makhluk itu kagak mau pergi juga dan Lance mulai lelah.

"V-Ven, mana semprotan pembunuh serangga?" tanya Lance gemetaran.

"Lha? Kemaren kan abis diminum sama Eve!" jawab Raven.

Eve memang cewek sakti, lebih sakti dari Gatotkaca dan Superman. Makanannya sehari-hari adalah oli, bensin, obat nyamuk, dan berbagai macam kosmetik. Pantesan aja sering ada kasus pembegalan kosmetik di kost ini.

Unik, ya? Kosmetik aja ada acara begal-begalan segala! Hanya Eve yang bisa melakukan semuanya!

"Ah, dasar dia itu!"

Tiba-tiba, Creeper itu melakukan lompat indah dan mendarat tepat di muka Lance dengan anggunnya. Jeritan cabe-cabean pun kembali terdengar, tapi kali ini jeritannya membelah langit. Awan-awan pun sampai menangis karenanya dan Lance terhempas ke lantai dengan super lebay. Sementara si Creeper kegirangan karena bisa menyentuh senpai-nya, bahkan melihat si Gunner itu begitu dekat. Bunga-bunga kebahagiaan telah bersemi di dalam hati makhluk tersebut.

Raven pun menyanyikan sebait lagu, "Here comes Red Gunner, Creeper phobian!"

Tapi, tunggu dulu! Masalah Lance dengan Gerrard belum kelar dan kasus sepatunya juga belum dipecahkan. Tapi secara harfiah, dia udah pecahin, sih! Suwe bangetlah nasib si Gunner yang satu ini!

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	19. NNG Teacher Free Day

Balas Review! :D

**Aiko Ishikawa: Apa maksudnya, ya? Aku bingung! ^^a Yah, pokoknya tetap baca aja dan terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 17: NNG Teacher Free Day**

* * *

Apa aja ya kegiatan para guru NNG kalau lagi hari bebas alias libur? Mari kita simak beberapa kejadian di bawah ini!

* * *

_**~Free Day Activity Part 1~**_

Di dapur, terlihat Lance yang sedang asik ber-marawisan ria (alias menghancurkan peralatan dapur yang ada). Pemuda berambut merah itu dengan sangat profesionalnya memukul berbagai macam alat masak yang telah disusun dengan rapi di lantai sampai penyok.

Malangnya nasib mereka! Padahal mereka tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Di dunia alat masak, Lance adalah musuh nomor satu. Orang yang bisa menangkap Gunner itu akan mendapatkan hadiah sebesar sepuluh juta ED!

Baiklah, ini terlalu ngaco!

"Ah, kapan lagi bisa seru-seruan kayak begini kalau kagak tiap hari libur!" desahnya sambil memperhatikan peralatan dapur yang sudah babak belur dan tidak bernyawa lagi.

Tanpa Lance sadari, seseorang telah 'datang tak diundang, pulang tak diantar' ke ruangan itu. Siluet seorang pemuda dapat terlihat dari radius tiga kilometer.

Ajaib, kan? Padahal kost-nya aja kagak terlalu luas, lho!

"Lance!" panggilnya.

Sang Gunner pun menengok ke arah suara itu dan matanya pun langsung berbinar menyiratkan kebahagiaan yang begitu besar sambil bertanya, "Emil-san?"

"Iya! Ini aku, Lance!"

Mereka berdua langsung berlari mendekati satu sama lain kayak pasangan yang terpisah selama beberapa abad dengan gaya yang begitu dramatis serta background music yang romantis, dan juga ditambah efek slow motion biar greget. Lima detik kemudian, mereka berdua pun berpelukan.

"Aku kangen berat sama kamu!" ungkap Lance sambil memeluknya lebih erat.

"Aku juga, Lance!" balas Emil sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Aku mah apa atuh, cuma bisa ngancurin panci!" kata pemuda berambut merah itu sambil mencembungkan pipinya.

"Tapi kamu tetap satu-satunya di hatiku!" rayu sang Icelandic yang sukses membuat Lance langsung klepek-klepek kayak ikan yang baru loncat dari air.

"Ih, kamu mah bisa aja gombalnya! Aku jadi malu, deh!" ungkap sang Gunner sambil menaruh kedua tangan di pipinya untuk menutupi warna merah merona yang muncul di pipinya. "Emil-san! Aku boleh minta sesuatu, kagak?"

"Boleh! Apa sih yang kagak buat kamu?"

"Aku... pengen bakso!"

Untuk selanjutnya, jangan harap ada gerobak beserta abangnya yang jatuh dari langit dan jebolin atap dapur yang ajaibnya masih bisa hidup walaupun jatuh dari ribuan kaki!

Raven dengan asiknya ngintipin kedua bocah yang lagi pacaran di dapur tersebut. Orang dia kagak bakalan bintitan sama pasangan sejoli itu, kok!

Entah kenapa, perutnya mendadak ngeluarin suara kayak mesin traktor. Perutnya ajaib banget, ya!

"Lapeeer! Gue jadi pengen makan, deh!" gumam sang Swordman sambil memegangi perutnya.

Tiba-tiba, sensor di hidungnya menemukan sebuah 'harta karun' terpendam jauh di dalam dapur (yang sebenarnya cuma makanan, sih!). Aromanya terlalu menggiurkan sampai ilernya kagak bisa ditahan lagi dan ngecesnya pun tumpah kayak air terjun. Jijay banget memang!

Pria berambut hitam itu pun langsung menerobos pintu dapur dan berlari menuju asal aroma tersebut tanpa menghiraukan apa yang berada di jalannya.

KLONTANG!

"OH MY GOD, RAVEN!" seru Lance sambil berjalan menuju TKP diikuti Emil.

"Lu kagak apa-apa, kan?" tanya sang Gunner.

"Gue jatuh begini masih dibilang kagak apa-apa?! TEGA KAMU!" protes sang korban dengan lebay-nya.

"Ish, ngalay banget lu!" balas Lance sweatdrop.

Ketika sang Swordman berusaha untuk berdiri, sesuatu yang tak diduga pun terjadi.

KREK!

"ADOOH, SAKIT!" teriak Raven kesakitan sambil memegangi pinggangnya.

Bongkok deh, tuh! Ternyata sepotong kejulah yang membuatnya terpeleset.

"Kenapa lu, Ven? Encok?" tanya Lance dengan nada bercanda sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Kagak tau, tiba-tiba pinggang gue sakit begini!" protes sang Nasod Hybrid yang ingin mengeluarkan sumpah serapah kepada benda yang membuatnya terjatuh dengan sangat 'epic' tersebut.

Sang Gunner pun tertawa nista sambil berceletuk, "Maklumlah! Lu kan udah tua!"

"BELUM, KELES!" bentak sang Swordman.

Ieyasu pun muncul tanpa diundang dari depan pintu dapur dan menyadari kalau kedua kakinya terkena cairan lengket (yang sebenernya ilernya Raven).

"Ish, ini apaan? Di kaki eike kok ada yang basah-basah gitu, ya?" protesnya sambil memperhatikan kakinya.

"Eh, Yasu! Lu ngondek?" tanya Lance yang menyadari gaya bicara pemuda berambut coklat tersebut.

Ieyasu pun keceplosan dengan ngomong, "Hiih, eike mah tinta- Eh, maksud gue kagaklah!"

Emil dan Lance pun hanya bisa menaikkan alis mereka sambil menatap Ieyasu dengan tampang skeptis dan suara kodok pun mulai terdengar di ruangan tersebut.

Sang Daimyo pun mencoba mencari topik lain dengan bertanya, "Err, itu ada air apaan di depan pintu?"

"Air? Air apaan?" tanya sang Gunner.

"Ini, nih! Gilingan internasional, tau kagak!" ceplos Ieyasu dengan lebay sambil mengangkat kakinya yang penuh budug.

Tunggu dulu! Sejak kapan kakinya bisa budugan?

Emil pun mulai angkat suara dengan bertanya, "Gilingan?"

"E-eh, maksudnya gila!" ralat Ieyasu yang masih merasa malu.

"Kalau gue kasih tau, lu bakalan bantuin gue kagak?" tanya sang Swordman yang ingin mengakui apa yang telah diperbuatnya.

Ieyasu pun heran melihat Raven yang bongkok tersebut dan bertanya, "Lu kenapa, Ven?"

"Encok!" jawab Lance singkat plus watados.

"Ish! Udahlah, Lance!" bantah sang Nasod Hybrid.

"Memangnya itu air apaan?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Err, itu... Iler gue!" ungkap pria berambut hitam itu malu-malu dengan pipi yang merekah merah.

"WHAT?! INI MAH HARUS MANDI TUJUH KEMBANG!" seru Ieyasu yang langsung kelojotan.

"Udahlah, sekarang bantuin gue!" protes sang Swordman.

"Iya, iya!" balas sang Daimyo.

Ieyasu, Lance, dan Emil pun mencoba berbagai cara untuk menyembuhkan sakit pinggang 'Paman' Raven. Dia memang yang paling tua secara fisik (tidak menghitung Trio DenNorIce (baca: Mathias-Lukas-Emil) tentunya!), jadi wajar kalau encok tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Jarang minum susu kali, ya?

Pertama, Emil mencoba menegakkan badan sang Swordman, tapi kagak berhasil.

Kedua, Lance memukul pinggang Raven menggunakan panci penggorengan dengan sangat keras.

"ADOOH, PELAN-PELAN! SAKIT!" pekik pria berambut hitam itu kesakitan.

Karena Ieyasu kagak mau ambil pusing, sebuah bohlam pun muncul di kepalanya.

"Eh, di-roket aja yuk!" bisik pemuda berambut coklat itu kepada Emil dan Lance.

"Di-roket?" tanya Lance heran.

"Iya, lu sama Steilsson-san ngangkat gue, terus tabrakin ke punggungnya Raven! Beres, deh!"

"Cerdas lu!" respons sang Gunner yang sebenarnya bukan merupakan sebuah pujian.

"Iya, dong! Gue gitu, lho!" ungkap sang Daimyo sambil tersenyum bangga dan menaruh tangannya di dadanya.

"Tapi, lu yakin?" tanya Emil.

"Sembilan puluh sembilan koma sembilan puluh sembilan persen yakin!"

Ieyasu mulai nge-troll, nih!

"Yang nol koma satu persennya kemana?" tanya sang Icelandic lagi.

"Dibawa kawin lari sama suaminya!"

Suara kodok pun kembali terdengar di ruangan tersebut.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Langsung tabrak aja nih, Yasu?" tanya sang Gunner.

Mereka sudah siap di posisi masing-masing. Mereka tinggal menunggu sang wasit meniup peluitnya dan langsung menendang bola. (Cowboy: "Please, deh! Ini bukan sepak bola, keles!")

"Iyalah, Ransu-kun! Asal jangan arahin ke bawah aja!" bisik sang Daimyo.

Raven pun mulai bosan dan memprotes, "Kalian lagi ngapain, sih? Lama banget, nih!"

Ketika sang Swordman menengok ke belakang, dia pun mendapati teman-temannya sedang dalam posisi siap untuk menerjangnya.

"E-Eh? Kalian mau ngapain?" tanya sang Nasod Hybrid yang mendadak ketakutan, tapi dia kagak dapet jawaban dari ketiga makhluk tersebut.

"Sekarang!" seru Ieyasu dan mereka pun langsung berlari ke arah Raven.

Pria berambut hitam itu pun langsung merinding disko dan panik sambil berteriak, "E-EH, TUNGGU SEBENTAR! TUNGGU DULUUUUUUU!"

DUK! GUBRAK!

Raven pun mental menabrak dinding dengan muka mendarat duluan dan mencium dinding.

Dindingnya sih kagak kenapa-napa, tapi Raven-nya?

"YES, WOOHOO! BERHASIL, BERHASIL, BERHASIL, HORE!" seru Lance sambil berjoget gaje dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan Ieyasu.

"ADUH!" Ieyasu pun meringis kesakitan.

"Belum, keles!" kata pemuda berambut coklat itu sambil berdiri kembali dan mendekati sang Swordman. "Ven?"

"Ngghh, aduh!"

Raven pun kembali ber-aduh ria. Dia pun mencoba berdiri dan ternyata berhasil.

"Eh? Gue sembuh?"

"Tuh, kan! Sama gue manjur terus, kan!" ungkap Ieyasu saking bangganya.

"Iya, sih! Tapi kagak usah kayak gini juga, keles!" bantah sang Nasod Hybrid yang masih kagak terima diterjang secara tidak profesional.

* * *

_**~Free Day Activity Part 2~**_

Di teras kost, Matt malah asyik mengarungi alam mimpi di pojokan. Dengkurannya terdengar seperti motor butut, keras banget pula!

"Els, lu bangunin Matt kek! Ngoroknya kebangetan, kuping gue budek nanti!" protes Andre sambil menutup kupingnya.

"Bangunin pake apa? Tau sendiri kan dia susah dibangunin!" balas Elsword.

"Sumpelin aja mulutnya pake kaos kakinya si Kambing!" usul Andre.

"Ih, kagak mau ah! Jijay banget!" tolak pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Lu kan sering ngoleksi!" celetuk pria berambut tipis itu ngumbar aib sang Knight tersebut.

"Eh? Elsword kolektor kaos kakinya Mathias? Demen banget, sih!" tanya Chung heran.

"E-eh, bukan begitu! Si Mathias yang donasi kaos kakinya ke gue!" protes Elsword.

"Banyak alesan lu! Udah, sumpelin aja ke mulutnya Matt!" balas Andre yang udah kagak tahan sama suara ngorok sang Warrior tersebut.

"Iya, deh!" Elsword pun mengambil koper penyimpanan kaos kakinya di dekat pot bunga.

"Itu apaan, Els?" tanya sang Guardian tersebut.

"Kaos kakinya Mathias!" jawab Elsword singkat sambil membuka koper tersebut.

Di dalamnya, terlihat banyak kaos kaki yang tertumpuk di situ. Entah sudah berapa kali dia nyolong kaos kaki dari ketua guru jabrik tersebut. Dia salah apa, Els? Salah apa?

Aroma yang tidak barokah pun menyebar ke seluruh tempat yang bisa membuat siapapun yang menciumnya bakalan kehilangan batang hidungnya.

"Buset, Els! Itu banyak banget, bau pesing pula!" ungkap sang Hero sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Els, cepetan! Kagak kuat, nih!" protes Chung yang sebentar lagi bakalan kena asma gara-gara wangi yang tidak barokah tersebut.

"Bau pesing apaan? Ini mah kayak wangi parfum mahal!" balas Elsword watados.

"Gile lu!" bentak Andre.

Tanpa menghiraukan bentakan Andre barusan, sang Knight pun langsung memasukkan tiga pasang kaos kaki sekaligus ke dalam mulut sang Warrior. Matt pun langsung terbangun sambil memuntahkan benda terkutuk itu dan batuk kronis stadium empat.

"HEH, APAAN INI?!" pekik pemuda pirang panjang itu sambil memperhatikan benda abstrak yang nista tersebut.

"Itu kaos kaki, Matt! Buat bangunin lu!" balas Elsword kalem.

Matt pun langsung marah-marah gaje sambil membentak, "LU GILA, YA?!"

"Maaf, maaf! Lu susah banget dibangunin, sih! Ngorok lu itu kayak mesin giling!" celetuk Elsword tanpa ekspresi.

Tadi motor butut, sekarang mesin giling! Maunya gimana, sih?

* * *

_**~Free Day Activity Part 3~**_

Mari kita liat keadaan di ruang tengah yang belum kita perhatikan dari tadi!

"Hoaaaahm! Bosen, nih!" keluh Add sambil menopang dagunya di atas meja.

"Booooseeeeeeen!" ulangnya sambil meregangkan tangannya.

"Gue bisa gila kalau begini terus!" dengusnya kesal.

Dia pun mengambil tindakan nekat dengan berdiri sambil memainkan gitar Matt yang didapatkannya lagi nganggur di pojokan.

"Ada yang mau request lagu, kagak?" tanya Add.

"Lu lagi ngapain, sih? Ribut sendiri aja!" protes Ciel sambil baca koran.

"Konser dadakan! Mau ikutan? Mau request?" tawar sang Mad Scientist sambil senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Kagak mau!" tolak sang Butler singkat.

"Berisik, woy! Ganggu konsentrasi orang aja, deh!" protes Natalie yang lagi mojok di dekat pintu.

"Memangnya kenapa, Lie?" tanya Add sambil menukikkan alisnya.

"Kalian kalau mau ngerumpi jangan di sini dan nama gue bukan Lie! Lu kira gue Bruce Lee, apa?!" jawab gadis berambut ginger itu sewot.

"Ya udahlah, Natz! Lu lagi ngapain, sih?" goda Ciel sambil menutup korannya dan menghampiri Natalie diikuti Add yang tertarik dengan benda yang dipegang gadis Magician tersebut.

"Lagi main tamagochi?" tebak Add asal-asalan.

"Hah? Tamagochi? Apaan, tuh?" tanya Ciel yang gaptek.

"Ya elah! Itu, tuh! Mainan yang tumpuk-tumpukin bata, ditata jangan sampe kelebihan!" jawab Add sok tau.

"Lu berdua gimana, sih? Ini namanya tablet! Tab! Tab! Cucunya komputer! Mana ada tamagochi segede ini?" balas Natalie sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Hah? Tablet? Sakit apa memangnya, Natz?" tanya Ciel sambil menyentuh jidat sang gadis Magician yang sedang asik main game dari alat canggihnya.

"Eh, kampret! Jangan ganggu!" protes Natalie yang sayangnya diabaikan oleh mereka berdua.

"Tablet? Bisa dimakan, kagak?"

"Sial, mata gue brecek! Woy, aduh! Game over, kan!" gerutu Natalie sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Ooooooh! Lu lagi main game di layar itu?" tanya Add dan Ciel yang baru mengerti keadaan temannya tersebut.

"Walah, layarnya gede banget! Namanya apaan, Natz?"

"Ada kameranya? Kamera depan? Buat foto selfie dan grufie bisa?"

Demi Mathias yang lagi ajojing di rumah Nordic, Natalie pun berusaha meredam emosinya.

'Awas aja nih dua makhluk autis! Bakalan gue kerjain kalian!'

Dendam Nyai Natalie pun dimulai!

"Katanya lu lagi bosen, Add? Nih, mendingan main bareng aja, deh!" ujar Natalie (pura-pura) ramah.

"Main apa?" tanya Add sambil langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Natalie.

"Main game horror! Sini! Mas Ciel ikutan main, sini!" ajak Natalie sambil menyerahkan alat canggihnya kepada makhluk yang diduga memiliki rabies tersebut dan menggeser tubuhnya untuk Ciel agar bisa bergabung main bareng sesuai rencananya.

"Ih, game horror? Ogah, ah! Takut! Mendingan gue ke halaman belakang aja, deh! Mau latihan sama Bang Gerrard!" tolak sang Butler sambil berjalan pergi.

'Bukannya amukan si Kambing Jabrik itu lebih horror daripada game horror? Matanya rusak kali, ya? Besok gue telpon dokter mata aja, deh! Biar matanya Ciel waras!' pikir gadis Magician berambut ginger tersebut.

"Hey, gimana cara gunain alatnya?" tanya Add yang dari tadi kebingungan sambil mengutak-atik alat tersebut.

"Asem! Bukan digigitin, Add! Entar rusak tablet gue kena rabies lu!" bentak Natalie sambil merebut benda kesayangannya dari mulut Add.

"Rabies? Enak aje! Cepetan ajarin gue cara gunain alat itu!"

Daripada terkena rabies atau dihajar pake Nasod Dynamo, Natalie pun mengajari makhluk abal-abalan tersebut. Setelah mengajarkan dengan penuh 'kesabaran dan kasih sayang' serta senang hati (baca: setengah terpaksa), Natalie pun menyuruh Add untuk memainkan game horror.

"Pilih aja game-nya, ada banyak!" tawar Natalie sambil memamerkan koleksi game-nya kayak sales yang memperkenalkan barang dagangannya.

"Yang ini kita jadi penjaga malam! Kalau kagak muterin kotak musik dan pake topeng, lu bisa mati nanti!" jelasnya.

"Kok kayak game yang sering dimainin adeknya Mathias, ya?" tanya Add yang teringat dengan Luthias.

"Iya, bener! Eh, lu sering stalking Luthias, ya? Kok tau?" tanya Natalie sambil menatap curiga temannya tersebut.

Add pun menggeleng sambil ngomong, "Kagak, kok! Orang gue sering ngeliatin dia di kelas pas istirahat, jadinya gue sering nyamperin dia buat nanyain kabar atau kepoin dia lagi ngapain!"

"Parah lu! Jadi, mau main yang mana?" tawarnya lagi yang berusaha menyukseskan rencananya.

"Yang ini apa?" tanya Add sambil menunjuk sebuah game dan tidak menyentuh layar benda itu karena udah tau kalau menyentuhnya akan memainkan game tersebut.

"Oh, itu? Itu game yang tadi gue mainin, 'Slender Man'! Cobain aja, seru!" Natalie pun menyentuh layar tablet-nya tepat di icon game 'Slender Man' yang sengaja dilakukannya.

"Hmm, mainnya kayak gimana?" tanya Add lagi.

"Cuma ngambil kertas yang totalnya delapan biji, cari di tempat yang unik aja!"

"Hmm, sepertinya mudah!" kata Add sambil manggut-manggut dan memainkan game tersebut.

Satu kertas sudah ditemukan. Dua kertas, tiga, empat. Natalie langsung bingung. Ternyata Add lincah dan belum ada yang 'menghampirinya' dalam game tersebut.

"Jago juga lu!" kata Natalie memuji temannya yang kagak jelas spesiesnya (?) tersebut.

"Iya, dong! Mudah!" balas Add dengan songongnya.

Dia pun masih memainkan game itu yang sukses membuat Natalie iri setengah mampus sambil membatin, 'Kok Slendy-nya kagak muncul-muncul, sih?'

Natalie pun memajukan bibirnya sambil meninggalkan temannya yang sedang asik bermain tersebut dan berjalan menuju ke ruang baca di sebelah. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengobrol dengan Aisha, teman sesama Magician-nya yang sering mangkal di sana. Tapi ternyata dia kagak ada di tempatnya. Natalie pun menebak dimana gadis berambut ungu itu berada.

'Aih! Pasti Aisha lagi bantuin Rena, deh!' keluh Natalie dalam hati.

"HUWAAAA!"

Sebuah teriakan yang ngeselin dan miris pun terdengar dari ruang tengah yang ternyata adalah suara Add. Natalie sedikit kaget, tapi langsung memasang senyum kemenangan. Akhirnya dendamnya terbalaskan!

"Ada apa, Add?" tegurnya saat muncul di depan temannya yang ketakutan barusan, tapi Natalie langsung menatap horror benda kesayangannya yang tergeletak di atas lantai.

"Eh, buset! Ente apain tablet ane?!" tanya Natalie sewot yang entah kenapa logatnya kayak kerasukan Unta Arab (?).

"Yah gue lempar, lha! Ngagetin aja tuh makhluk!" balas Add yang masih shock dengan kejadian barusan.

"Tapi kagak usah segitunya juga, keles! Untung aja kagak rusak!" bentak sang Magician sambil mengambil tablet-nya.

"Ada apaan, sih? Natz, Add? Dari tadi teriak-teriak aja, deh!" tanya seseorang.

Para penghuni kost yang berada di dapur dan teras pun mendatangi mereka berdua. Selain mereka berdelapan, ternyata Ciel juga ikutan nyempil di antara rombongan tersebut.

"Apa?! Lu panggil gue 'Nets Ed'?!" tanya Natalie agak sewot, padahal dia salah dengar.

Mungkin karena teriakan Add barusan membuat pendengarannya agak terganggu!

"Siapa yang panggil lu 'Nets Ed'? GR banget, sih!" bantah Emil.

"Salah dengar lu, Natz! Udah berapa minggu lu kagak bersihin kuping?" tanya Raven.

"Udah setahun, puas?! Lagian, ngapain kalian sedapur-teras (?) pada dateng ke sini?!" balas Natalie yang kesal karena 'sensi' dengan masalah korban Add (baca: tablet-nya) barusan.

"Cuma mau tau aja kenapa Add teriak-teriak! Lu kagak kasihan sama Ara yang lagi tidur, apa?! Teriakan Add tadi sempet bikin dia bangun karena kaget!" jelas Elsword sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Eh, serius?! Dia kagak apa-apa, kan?!" tanya Add panik.

"Yah, dia memang kagak apa-apa! Tapi jiwa Eun-nya sempat bangkit sebentar, untung aja Eve bisa nenangin dia!" jelas Ciel agak risih.

* * *

_**~Free Day Activity Part 4~**_

Saat ini, Elesis sedang 'bertapa' di ruang makan. Dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Entah apa itu, aku juga kagak tau! Yang jelas, dia melamun aja dari tadi.

Sesosok gadis serba hijau pun nongol dari balik pintu. Dia melihat Elesis sedang melakukan kegiatannya dengan khusyuk. Senyum nista pun menghiasi wajahnya dan dia pun melemparkan sebuah panci besar ke muka Elesis.

DUNG!

"ADAW, SAKIT!" desis sang gadis berambut merah itu sambil terjengkang ke belakang.

"Hahahaha- Ek-ohok-ohok!"

Anna sang pelempar panci pun langsung keselek kolor ijo yang entah dari mana asalnya.

Sejak kapan ada kolor ijo di kost itu?

"Heh, bocah hijau! Ngapain lu lemparin panci sembarangan ke muka gue, hah?!" protes Elesis sambil mendekati Anna.

"Udah kebiasaan gue, keles!" balas sang gadis berambut hijau tersebut.

"Muka gue lecet kan jadinya!" bantah Elesis sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"Dari dulu muka lu memang udah lecet kayak begitu!"

"Ya kagaklah!"

"Lecet!"

"Kagak!"

"Lecet!"

"BISA DIEM KAGAK, SIH?! GUE LAGI TIDUR CANTIK, NIH!"

Terdengar Lu yang lagi berkoar-koar di gudang yang sukses membuat kedua gadis itu hening seketika.

Iya, tidur cantik di gudang biar kagak mainstream!

"Tuh, kan! Adek marah gara-gara lu, tuh!" protes sang gadis Knight.

DUNG!

Elesis pun kembali ber-gubrak ria karena ditimpuk panci lagi, kali ini dari sang Demon cebol.

"GUE BUKAN ADEK LU, SIS!" bentak Lu yang wajahnya memakai masker yang terbuat dari adonan kue dan juga dilengkapi dengan potongan apel untuk menutupi matanya.

Anna hanya bisa cengo melihat Lu dan pengen ketawa sambil guling-gulingan di lantai, tapi terpaksa harus dipendam dulu karena kagak mau kena panci dari gadis cebol tersebut.

"SEKALI LAGI KALIAN BERISIK, GUE SIRAM KALIAN PAKE AIR DARI LIMBAH PABRIK!" teriak sang Demon sambil kembali lagi ke gudang untuk meneruskan tidur cantiknya.

Anna pun langsung cekikikan gaje, sementara Elesis kembali berdiri dan mengelus mukanya lagi.

"Aduh, muka gue!" desahnya.

"Duh, Sis! Tadi itu lucu banget!" komentar Anna yang masih ketawa nista.

"Lu seneng banget liat gue sengsara!" bentak Elesis kesal.

"Ohoho, iya dongsee!" balas Anna yang alay-nya mulai kambuh.

* * *

_**~Free Day Activity Part 5~**_

Setelah Mathias dan Lukas pulang dari rumah Nordic dan berniat masuk ke kost, mereka berdua melihat siluet seseorang sedang berjalan di sekitar halaman depan kost.

"A-Anko, i-itu a-apa?" tanya sang Norwegian sambil menunjuk siluet tersebut.

"Eh, mungkin orang nyasar! Samperin, yuk!" balas Mathias sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju siluet itu dengan PD-nya.

Pria berjepit Nordic itu langsung menarik tangan teman jabriknya sambil membantah, "Entar dulu! Ih, lu kagak takut apa?"

"Ngapain takut? Kagak bakalan gigit juga!" jawab sang Danish sambil melanjutkan langkahnya dengan santai.

Sementara Lukas masih anteng memegang tangan sang ketua guru itu sambil mengikutinya. Semakin dekat dengan makhluk itu, membuatnya semakin merinding.

"Hey, hey!" panggil Mathias sambil menepuk pundak orang tersebut.

Dia pun menoleh perlahan dan memperhatikan kedua orang tersebut. Pria berjepit Nordic itu hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik punggung sang Danish.

"Eh, kalian udah balik rupanya!" tutur seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dengan kunciran panjang di belakangnya ramah plus senyuman manis yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kamu ngapain di sini?" tanya Mathias.

"Lagi liat-liat!" jawab pemuda itu santai.

Lukas pun mengintip sedikit untuk melihat pemuda misterius tersebut.

"Oh, maaf! Dimana kesopananku? Namaku Vience Andreas!" jelas pemuda berambut pirang itu sambil menjulurkan tangannya kepada Mathias.

Sang ketua guru pun menjabat tangan teman barunya tersebut, "Mathias Køhler!"

"Dan..."

Vience melirik ke belakang Mathias.

"Oh, dia Lukas!" Mathias terdiam sesaat sambil menoleh ke belakang.

"Heh, Norge! Mana sopan santunmu?" bisik pria jabrik itu kepada temannya tersebut.

Akhirnya, Lukas pun memberanikan diri untuk memperkenalkan dirinya mau kagak mau, "Lukas Bondevik!"

Vience memperhatikannya sesaat karena jepit Nordic Lukas yang mencolok. Dia pun berceletuk, "Wah, cantiknya!"

Sontak, kokoro Lukas langsung remuk seketika sampai hancur berkeping-keping dan berserakan dimana-mana. Hal itu pun sukses membuat pria Norwegian itu hanya bisa manyun.

Sebenernya Mathias pengen banget ngakak sekenceng-kencengnya, tapi terpaksa ditahan karena kagak mau dianggap jahat sama Vience. Pria Danish itu pun menjelaskan, "Di-dia cowok!"

Pemuda di depan mereka itu pun langsung shock.

"Ma-maaf, ya!" kata Vience dengan raut wajah menyesal.

Belum lima menit bertemu, Lukas udah dibikin ill feel sama anak yang satu ini!

"Errr, kami masuk dulu ya! Ayo, Norge!" ujar sang ketua guru sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dalam kost.

Lukas pun kembali mengekor dari belakang. Mukanya masih terlihat kecut walaupun diliat dari berbagai sudut.

"Hehe, hehe, hahahaha!" Terdengar tawa nista dari Mathias setelah mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kost.

"Ketawa aja terus biar kotak suaranya lecet!" protes Lukas yang kesal kagak karuan.

"Lu dikira cewek, Norge! Gimana gue kagak ketawa?" respons pria jabrik itu yang masih belum kenyang tertawa sampai sekarang.

"Sakit hati, Anko! Sakit hati!" dengus pria berjepit Nordic yang tengah kesal tersebut.

Kayaknya dia pengen banget mengoles mulut Vience dengan balsem milik Motochika yang super panas. Eh, kurang greget! Pake sambel ulekan Bang Yukimura aja biar lebih maknyos!

"Udahlah, kagak usah dimasukin ke dalam hati! Dia kan kagak tau!" saran sang ketua guru yang berusaha sok bener.

Entah karena Lukas yang terlalu sensitif atau gimana, tapi tingkat kebenciannya kepada Vience sekarang berada di level satu yang entah kenapa kayak mie pedas buatan Bang Shingen yang ada level-nya segala.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Review! :D


	20. BBM, oh BBM!

Balas Review! :D

**Arrow-chan3: Yah, maklumi aja deh! ^^" Okay, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 18: BBM, oh BBM!**

* * *

Raven yang bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan udah sampe duluan di ruang guru mendapati sebuah HP yang tergeletak di atas meja yang berada di dekat stopkontak dengan charger yang tercolok di stopkontak dan HP tersebut.

"Ini HP siapa, ya? Buka aja, deh!" gumam sang Nasod Hybrid sambil mengambil HP tersebut dan mengecek beberapa aplikasi di dalamnya yang secara tidak sengaja membuka aplikasi BBM. "Aku penasaran apa isi obrolan kontaknya!"

Dia pun membukanya dan sedikit terkejut membaca isi dari obrolan tersebut. Setelah selesai, dia pun mengembalikan HP itu ke tempat semula dan pergi keluar ruangan.

* * *

Siang harinya di kost guru...

"Ciel, lu mau tau kagak? Tadi gue ngeliat BBM-nya 'dia', lho!" kata Raven memulai pembicaraan sambil duduk di sebelah Ciel yang lagi baca koran di sofa.

"Siapa itu 'dia'?" tanya Ciel sambil menurunkan korannya dan menatap Raven dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Sang Nasod Hybrid pun membisikkan sesuatu di telinga sang Butler yang sukses membuatnya terkejut.

"Terus, apa isi BBM-nya?" tanya Ciel yang mulai penasaran dengan hal yang dimaksud Raven barusan.

"Dia tuh ngobrol sama seseorang yang isinya apaan gitu, tapi yang diajakin chat itu juga bahas hal yang sama! Jadinya nyambung gitu!" jelas Raven.

"Apaan lagi?" tanya Ciel lagi.

"Nah, dia tuh ngirim gambar pas kita lagi pesta piyama sama Daimyo dan suara rekamannya itu! Lalu, dia ngomongin soal Jiol dan ngasih tau kejadian malam Jumat, kemudian ngasih fotonya Jiol!" lanjut Raven panjang lebar.

"Segitunya?" Ciel pun langsung sweatdrop seketika.

"He-eh!" Raven hanya bisa mengangguk. "Telpon Mathias gidah! Kali aja dia perlu tau ini!"

Ciel pun mengangguk dan segera mengeluarkan HP-nya untuk menghubungi sang ketua guru.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Pukul sana, pukul sini, pukul bolanya jangan sampai jatuh~"

Ternyata Mathias lagi asik mukul bola pingpong sendirian di ruang tamu rumah Nordic. Luthias belum pulang, Fiorel ikut Tino belanja bulanan, Berwald jalan-jalan sama Peter, Emil kencan sama Lance seperti biasanya, sementara Lukas berburu Yoggi di supermarket terdekat.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara Ringtone di HP-nya yang sungguh sangat gaje. Begini bunyinya:

_Potong Andre sang Hero, buang ke comberan~ Ngejek udah lama, kesel tiap hari~ Kapak ke sini-sini-sini-ni, kapak ke sana-sana-sana-na~ Lalalalalala, lalalalalala~_

Sebenci itukah sang Danish kepada Andre sampe Ringtone-nya seabstrak itu?

Pria jabrik itu pun menangkap bola pingpong yang sempat terbang di atas kepalanya dan menghentikan permainannya, kemudian mengangkat panggilan di HP-nya tanpa melihat nama kontaknya.

"Ja?"

"Thias, lu bisa ke sini kagak?" tanya Ciel di seberang sana.

"Nej, gue sibuk!" tolak Mathias cuek sambil menutup panggilan dan melanjutkan permainannya.

* * *

Ciel pun langsung nge-jleb mendengarnya.

"Kagak bisa, Ven! Dia sibuk!" ujar Ciel lesu.

"Sibuk apaan? Paling ngelakuin yang kekanakan lagi!" balas Raven datar sambil memijat bahu kanannya.

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Siapa nih yang buka BBM gue?!" tanya Matt kesal saat mendapati aplikasi BBM-nya berada di pengaturan aplikasi yang terbuka sebelumnya di HP-nya. "Awas aja kalau sampai ada yang baca!"

Pemuda pirang panjang itu pun memikirkan beberapa orang yang bisa jadi tersangka. Dia pun langsung menghubungi seseorang.

* * *

Di rumah Nordic...

_Potong Andre sang Hero, buang ke comberan~ Ngejek udah lama, kesel tiap hari~ Kapak ke sini-sini-sini-ni, kapak ke sana-sana-sana-na~ Lalalalalala, lalalalalala~_

Sontak, Mathias langsung memukul bola pingpong-nya ke sembarangan arah saat mendengar Ringtone HP-nya barusan. Pria jabrik itu pun mengangkat panggilannya dengan geram.

"Hvad ellers _(Ada apa lagi)_?! Kan du ikke se at jeg er opptatt _(Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk)_?! Låt mig inte skära dig, ja _(Jangan sampai aku mencincangmu, ya)_!" bentak Mathias kagak nyelow dalam tiga bahasa: Danish, Norwegian, dan Swedish.

"LU YA YANG NGUTAK-NGATIK HP GUE?!" teriak Matt sewot di seberang sana.

"BUKAN GUE, GOBLOK! TANYA NOH CIEL!" pekik Mathias emosi sambil menutup panggilannya (tanpa perduli seberapa jleb Matt nantinya) dan langsung menghela nafas capek.

"Aniki tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luthias yang baru saja pulang karena sempat mampir ke rumah Idham.

"Kenapa baru balik? Dari mana aja?" tanya Mathias dengan tampang capek sambil duduk di sofa.

"Ke rumah Idham, tadi habis ngambil baju olahraga yang dipinjem sama dia gara-gara dia kagak bawa baju pas kelasnya ada jam olahraga!" jelas sang Greenlander sambil duduk di sebelah sang Danish. "Tadi Aniki kenapa? Kayaknya habis marah-marah gitu!"

"Kau tidak akan tau, Greeny!" balas Mathias sambil menatap adiknya dengan tampang lelah yang sukses membuat Luthias menaikkan alisnya karena perkataan kakaknya barusan.

"Yah, kalau tidak mau bilang tidak apa-apa! Aku bisa maklum!" Luthias hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan berdiri dari sofa. "Aku mau ke kamar!"

Mathias pun hanya bisa memperhatikan pemuda jabrik itu berjalan meninggalkannya.

* * *

Kita kembali ke kost guru dimana Matt lagi sibuk ngamuk gaje.

BRAK!

"MANA YANG NAMANYA CIEL?!" tanya Matt setelah membanting pintu kamar Elsword.

Sontak, sang pemilik kamar yang lagi baca komik pun hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya.

"Lu nyari Ciel jangan di sini, di ruang tengah aja noh!" balas Elsword datar sambil menunjuk keluar.

Matt pun langsung nyelonong pergi dan berjalan ke ruang tengah hanya untuk mendapati Chung yang lagi nonton TV.

"Nyari siapa, sih? Kok tampangnya stress banget?" tanya Chung bingung.

"Liat Ciel, kagak?" tanya pemuda pirang panjang itu To The Point.

"Ke dapur!" jawab Chung singkat sambil nunjuk ke arah dapur.

Matt segera melesat ke dapur dan mendapati orang yang dicarinya sedang... Main dokter-dokteran dengan phoru?

"Lu ngapain, sih?" tanya Matt cengo.

Ciel tidak memperdulikan Matt dan meneruskan aktivitasnya yang sukses membuat sang Warrior gondok.

"WOY, KENAPA GUE DICUEKIN?!" pekik Matt emosi.

"Sorry, ye! Gue cuma mau ngurusin Lu-sama sama phoru, bukan sama cowok jejadian kayak lu!" balas Ciel cuek tanpa menoleh ke arah yang bersangkutan.

'Suwe nih orang! Berani banget dia!' batin pemuda pirang panjang itu kesal.

"Matt, kalau mau marah-marah jangan di sini! Noh, temenin Abang Gerrard berburu zombie!" usul Add watados sambil nunjuk Gerrard dan langsung ditimpuk sepatu oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

"GUE BUKAN ABANG LU, ADD!" bentak Gerrard yang kagak terima dipanggil 'Abang'.

Hanya karena BBM, semua jadi runyam~ *malah nyanyi!*

Mari berdoa semoga Raven kagak didepak sama Matt seandainya dia ketahuan ngutak-ngatik HP-nya lagi.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Yah, dengan pengalaman pribadi BBM-ku diliatin Mang Eman (Aslinya sih Herman dan dia adik ayahku yang otomatis adalah pamanku, tapi aku lebih suka manggil dia 'mamang') plus kagak sengaja nonton 'Preman Pensiun 2' (yang bagian Kang Mus mukul bola pingpong kayak kejadian Mathias tadi), jadilah Chapter nista ini! Sebenarnya aslinya aku chat di BBM itu tentang Hetalia dan Fanfiction (walaupun kadang agak melenceng ke kehidupan sehari-hari dan hal lainnya), tapi sengaja kuubah topiknya biar greget! X3

Karena udah SMK, mungkin aku bakalan hiatus atau WB (kalau bisa dibilang begitu) lama banget! Beneran! -_-V

Review! :D


	21. The Encore Day

Balas Review! :D

**Arrow-chan3: Tuh, Matt! Dengerin, tuh!**

**Matt: "Iya, deh!" -_-/**

**Me: *sweatdrop.***

**Oke, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Encore Day**

* * *

Sebenarnya hari ini dan seterusnya menjadi hari yang normal, kalau saja di NNG kagak ada kejadian aneh yang sungguh luar binasa kegajeannya. Tapi kadang bisa saja berkesan ataupun memalukan bagi orang-orang tertentu.

Semuanya berawal dari obrolan pagi sebelum masuk kelas pada hari Kamis di kelas 9E.

"Kok tampang lu kusut banget kayak gitu, Thias?" tanya 3-chan saat melihat Luthias masuk kelas dengan wajah lesu.

Wajar aja, sih! Mengingat dia personifikasi Greenland, jadi Luthias banyak ngurusin tugas negara yang jumlahnya berjibun ditambah lagi dengan tugas sekolah.

"Ha-ah! Lu masih inget kagak kejadian pas Idham sama Luthfi dan Darukun nyolong Valkyrie Tank-nya pak Lance? Nah, mereka tuh pulang-pulang udah kayak tikus kecebur got dan tampang lu sama aja kayak gitu!" celetuk Hadi.

Sontak, Luthias langsung tertawa mendengarnya. Dia tak bisa membayangkan tampang mereka bertiga pas kepergok Lance yang saat itu udah murka tingkat dewa karena ketauan pacaran berdua dengan Emil di kamar mandi sama Raven.

Sepertinya percakapan itu mengembalikan semangatnya yang hilang karena begadang semalaman untuk mengerjakan banyak tugas.

"Luthfi sama Darukun aja udah kapok duluan, apalagi Idham! Dia bahkan udah bilang kagak mau ikutan ide gila itu lagi!" sahut Switch sambil nyengir.

Dark yang dibicarakan hanya bisa pundung di pojokan karena mengingat kejadian memalukan tersebut.

"Betewe enewe beswe, bagaimana kalau kita ngomongin Hetalia character CD yang terbaru?" tanya Hazuki mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Luthias pun duduk di tempatnya dan mendengarkan dengan seksama, walaupun sedikit kasihan dengan Dark yang masih mojok.

"Lu mau tau, kagak? Masa lagunya Sweden judulnya cuma 'Hmm' doang? Kurang kerjaan apa, coba?" Haruka membuka pembicaraan.

"He-eh, kurang kerjaan banget! Lu masih inget kagak kejadian pas para cowok kelas 9C disuruh marathon keliling sekolah sampe mereka tepar semua sama pak Raven? Nah, pencipta lagunya tuh sama kayak pak Raven! Sama-sama kagak ada kerjaan!" sahut Chalice.

Sontak, Luthias dan beberapa anak yang mendengarnya pun langsung ngakak di tempat.

Saat bel masuk berbunyi, mereka pun bersiap untuk memulai pelajaran hari ini.

* * *

Saat jam istirahat di depan kelas 9D, terdengar suara bule yang entah darimana asalnya yang bunyinya seperti ini: "Oh, hallo! I'm fine, nice to meet you!"

"Eh, Diskon-chan! Memangnya kita kedatangan anak bule lagi, ya?" tanya Luthfi yang lagi berkunjung ke kelas 9D yang kebetulan hanya ada Dissa.

"Kagak tau! Kayaknya pak Kambing kagak cerita, deh!" jawab Dissa sambil mikir.

"Halah! Memangnya pas Luthias dan Fiorel masuk ke sini dia cerita? Kagak, tuh!" balas Luthfi dengan tampang skeptis.

"Iya juga, sih! Eh, kita liatin aja yuk!" ajak Dissa.

"Ayo!"

* * *

Di depan kelas...

Mereka berdua pun mendapati tiga orang yang sedang berkumpul tidak jauh dari mereka dan keduanya mengenali mereka bertiga.

"Oh, rupanya Fiorel toh!" ujar Luthfi kepada seorang gadis berambut pirang twintail yang diketahui bernama Fiorel.

"Hallo Luthfi, Dissa! Nice to meet you!" kata Fiorel menggunakan English.

"Fiorel sejak kapan bisa Bahasa Inggris?" tanya Dissa heran.

"Kalian kagak tau, ya? Fiorel kan mau remedial sama pak Matt!" kata Girl-chan.

"Dan karena dia belum mahir, jadinya Denmaku-pyon nyuruh kita ngajarin Fiorel-pyon sedikit bahasa Inggris!" lanjut Giro.

"Gimana? English-ku bagus, kan?" tanya Fiorel meminta pendapat.

"Kamu kalau pake English kedengeran lain, deh!" jawab Luthfi.

"Iya, jadinya agak aneh!" sambung Dissa.

"Apa? Aneh? Padahal aku kan udah latihan keras, tapi kalian malah..." Fiorel pun langsung kabur sambil nangis. "Huweeeeeeeee! Kalian jahat!"

"Tapi bagus, kok!" ujar Dissa dan Luthfi bersamaan.

"Jiah, kenapa baru ngomong sekarang?" tanya Girl-chan dan Giro itu sweatdrop.

* * *

Di ruang guru...

"Huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Fiorel yang masih nangis langsung melesat ke ruang guru.

Tangisan itu pun langsung mengagetkan seisi ruang guru yang sibuk dengan urusan pribadi. Bahkan, Lance dengan spontan langsung teriak, "SEMUANYA BERLINDUNG!"

Sontak, yang lainnya langsung kabur berhamburan saat Fiorel masuk sambil membawa 'banjir air mata' yang sukses bikin satu ruangan basah kuyup.

"Thias! Itu adek lu kenapa lagi, sih?" tanya Raven setelah berhasil selamat dari banjir bandang dadakan barusan.

"Menekedele, Ven! Gue aja juga bingung kenapa dia ke sini sambil nangis!" balas Mathias bingung sambil berusaha menenangkan adiknya yang menangis di pelukannya sampai kemeja merah yang dipakainya basah.

"Pe-permisi!" kata Idham yang langsung jawdrop saat memasuki ruang guru. "Kenapa ruang guru kayak habis diterjang banjir bandang, ya?"

"Kau bisa tanya dia!" jawab Emil datar sambil menunjuk Fiorel dan Mathias.

"Itu Fiorel kenapa lagi?" tanya Idham sweatdrop.

Mathias hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Faeroe-chan, setidaknya kau ceritakan dulu dengan tenang kejadiannya! Nanti kami bantu, oke?" ujar Lukas sambil mengelus rambut Fiorel.

Sontak, seisi ruangan (termasuk Idham) langsung cengo mendapati Lukas yang mendadak bersikap keibuan kayak Rena.

"Dia kesambet apaan, sih? Tolong siapapun suruh Eve menamparku biar aku bisa perkirakan ini mimpi atau bukan!" gumam Ciel yang langsung digampar Eve karena dia kagak nyadar kalau gadis itu sejak tadi berada di sebelahnya.

"Itu bukan mimpi, Ciel!" balas Eve datar dan menatap yang lainnya. "Kapan terakhir kali Lukas minum Yoggi sampai mabuk?"

Seisi ruang guru (min Idham dan Fiorel) pun langsung masang tampang mikir.

"Errr, kalau tidak salah kemarin dan dia baru minum dua botol tadi pagi!" lapor Matt datar.

"Apa hubungannya, sih?" tanya Lukas yang kagak nyadar apa maksudnya.

"Terus kenapa lu/bapak mendadak jadi keibuan kayak (bu) Rena?" tanya para guru (min Rena) plus Idham bersamaan.

"Ketularan Cassie!" jawab Lukas datar.

GUBRAK!

Udah bikin bingung, jawabannya kagak logis pula! Lukas abis makan apa ya hari ini?

* * *

Di suatu tempat...

"Hatchi!" Seorang gadis pun langsung bersin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Cassie?" tanya seorang pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Tidak kok, Jake!" jawab gadis itu lembut.

Oke, Author! 'Animorphs' moment-nya udahan dulu, ya! Takutnya nanti ada Andalite nyasar ke NNG!

* * *

Back to Story!

Sekarang mereka berdua (Idham dan Fiorel) sedang berada di Kantin setelah kejadian 'banjir bandang' di ruang guru barusan.

"Aku merepotkan, ya?" tanya Fiorel setelah kembali tenang kepada Idham.

Pemuda berkacamata dengan surai hitam tipis itu pun hanya bisa menggeleng dan menjawab, "Tidak terlalu, kok! Aku kan mengurusmu karena kakakmu yang memintaku!"

"Tapi tetap saja, aku merasa telah merepotkan banyak orang!" balas Fiorel sedih sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

Entah kenapa, gadis personifikasi Kepulauan Faeroe itu merasa hangat dan mendapati Idham memeluknya.

"Walaupun begitu, aku yakin kau bisa berguna jika serius!" balas pemuda itu datar sambil memasang senyuman lembut di wajahnya.

Fiorel pun mulai membiarkan kehangatan pelukan Idham menyelimutinya, sampai...

"PACARAN JANGAN DI SINI, WOY!" teriak Lance dan Luthfi sambil menyiram mereka berdua dengan air dan terigu.

"Kampret! Gue kagak bawa baju ganti, goblok! Tanggung jawab!" bentak Idham sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan mengejar kedua pelaku siraman barusan.

"Selamat! Anda dan pacar anda telah memenangkan hadiah dikerjai dalam acara 'Spontan NNG' di hari ulang tahun pacar anda!" kata Emil sambil menyalami Fiorel kayak seorang host acara kuis di TV yang menyalami pemenang kuis dengan wajah yang_** SUNGGUH BUKAN EMIL BANGET**_. *caps jebol!* *Narator digampar Emil karena sembarangan pake bold-italic sebagai penekanan.*

"Aisu-nii kesambet apaan, sih?" tanya Fiorel sweatdrop.

"Tunggu bentar!" Idham yang baru saja mendengar perkataan Emil barusan langsung bingung dan berhenti mengejar Lance dan Luthfi. "Sekarang tanggal..."

"Enam Agustus, Dham! Masa lupa sama ultah sendiri?" celetuk Luthfi.

"Tillykke Med Fødselsdagen/Til hamingju með afmælið/Gratulerer Med Dagen/Hyvää syntymäpäivää/Grattis På Födelsedagen_ (Selamat ulang tahun)_, Idham!" seru Nordic Five dengan bahasa negara mereka.

"Kalian tau darimana kalau aku ultah hari ini?" tanya Idham yang semakin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Errrr, aku iseng ngeliat data milikmu di arsip murid dan merencanakan semua ini! Yah, anggaplah sebagai balas budi karena mau merawat Faeroe-chan yang kadang sangat merepotkan!" jelas Mathias sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Wajah pemuda itu memerah dan menatap gadis pirang itu. Fiorel tersenyum kecil dan menghampirinya untuk...

Cup!

Wajahnya semakin memerah saat mendapati bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Fiorel.

"Awwwwww~ So sweet~" seru Lance yang entah sejak kapan udah nyiapin kamera dan segera memotret kejadian yang hanya sekali seumur hidup tersebut.

Emil hanya bisa facepalm karena malu punya sobat (baca: pacar) kayak Lance, sementara yang lainnya langsung sweatdrop.

"Oke, oke! Mari tiup lilin dan potong kue!" kata Girl-chan yang muncul bersama Giro yang membawa sebuah kue dengan krim bagian atas yang menggambarkan bendera negara Kepulauan Faeroe plus tulisan 'Semoga makin langgeng dengan Faeroe-chan ya, Idham-kun~' dan sebuah lilin berbentuk kucing duduk berwarna coklat di atasnya.

"Errr, pak Kambing! Apa kagak salah tuh tulisannya?" tanya Luthfi yang sweatdrop membaca tulisan di kue barusan.

"Fin(-nii)!" Mathias, Lukas, Emil, dan Luthias pun langsung melirik Tino yang malah nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Apa salahnya?" tanya Tino watados.

"Bentar dulu, deh!" ujar Giro sambil menaruh kue ulang tahun Idham di atas salah satu meja Kantin dan pemuda berkacamata dengan rambut hitam ponytail itu menatap sobatnya yang berlumuran campuran terigu dan air dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Idham-pyon sama Fiorel-pyon ganti baju dulu! Aku sama Nee-chan udah nyiapin, kok!"

"Ya udahlah, ayo Fiorel!" ajak Idham sambil menarik tangan Fiorel diikuti Girl-chan yang membawa tas yang berisi baju ganti untuk mereka berdua.

* * *

Di toilet cewek...

"Dham, lu kan cowok! Masa cowok masuk toilet cewek?" tanya Girl-chan dengan tampang skeptis.

"Mau gimana lagi, Ra?" Idham hanya bisa pasrah karena Fiorel memaksanya ikut ganti baju dengannya.

"Ya udah, tapi jangan salahin gue kalau tau-tau lu dikira mau 'begituan' di toilet kayak kejadian pak Emil dan pak Lance sama orang lewat!" balas gadis berambut hitam pigtail itu datar sambil melemparkan tasnya ke arah Idham dan berhasil ditangkap oleh yang bersangkutan, kemudian langsung berjalan pergi.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Baju ini bukannya..." kata Idham menggantung karena shock dengan baju ganti yang dipakainya.

"Iya, itu couple shirt yang lu buang minggu kemaren! Kan sayang kalau dibuang! Lagian, kayaknya kalian berdua serasi banget, deh!" sambung Girl-chan sambil nyengir setelah kembali ke toilet untuk mengecek keadaan mereka berdua.

Rupanya pakaian ganti yang diberikan gadis itu adalah sepasang couple shirt hadiah dari acara penembakan Idham untuk Fiorel.

"Ingetin gue kenapa gue mau aja nerima hadiah konyol ini!" gumam Idham dengan nada sebal sambil berjalan pergi diikuti Fiorel dan Girl-chan yang kagak bisa berhenti ngakak karena kesebalan Idham.

* * *

Di Kantin...

"Ah, lovey-dovey couple telah kembali dan... Wow! Serasi banget!" seru Luthfi jahil diikuti siulan gaje Tino dan Lance.

"Bisa kagak langsung aja?" tanya Idham yang mulai kesal.

"Terserah, Yang Mulia!" balas Luthfi sambil menyingkir.

Idham pun melangkah maju ke arah kue ulang tahunnya yang lilinya sudah siap untuk ditiup.

"Jangan lupa 'make a wish'-nya, biar makin lengket sama Faeroe-chan!" usul Luthias iseng sambil nyengir.

Idham pun hanya bisa menatap pemuda berambut putih jabrik itu dengan sebal, kemudian mengucapkan harapannya dalam hatinya dan segera meniup lilinnya diiring tepuk tangan dari para guru plus paduan suara sumbang dari Mathias, Luthfi, Matt, Add, dan Elsword yang menyanyikan lagu 'potong kue' dengan Ieyasu sebagai dirigen-nya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Idham segera mengambil alat potong kue yang ternyata...

"Tunggu bentar! Ngapain coba pake beginian?!" tanya Idham sambil membelalakkan matanya dan memperlihatkan sebuah potongan tangan makhluk luar angkasa yang diketahui milik Hork-Bajir dari 'Animorphs'.

"Bapak abis pre-order tangan Hork-Bajir itu dari Ax, biar greget!" jawab Mathias sambil memperlihatkan cengiran lima jari khas-nya.

Seisi Kantin pun langsung facepalm berjamaah.

"Tapi mana bisa tangan beginian buat motong kue, pak?" bantah Idham yang agak jijik dengan tangan yang dipegangnya.

"Lu payah banget, Anko! Masa tangan Hork-Bajir dipake buat motong kue? Apa kata seluruh galaksi?" sindir Lukas dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

"S'tid'kny' car'lah y'ng leb'h n'rmal b'at m'tong ku'!" sahut Berwald tanpa ekspresi.

"Nih, pake ini aja!" kata Emil sambil memberikan...

Pisau belati?

"Setidaknya lebih normal dari tangan Hork-Bajir karena aku kagak punya waktu buat nyari pisau kue!" ujar Lance watados.

Yah, Idham mau kagak mau terpaksa motong kue dengan pisau itu.

"Ehem! Idham-pyon, first cake-nya udah tau kan buat siapa?" tanya Giro jahil.

Pemuda itu pun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menghampiri Fiorel yang lagi duduk agak jauh darinya dengan sepotong kue.

"Hmm, Fiorel!" panggil Idham agak malu.

"Ja?" tanya Fiorel sambil menatap bingung Idham dengan mata biru kehijauannya.

"Åbn din mund, min kærlighed _(Buka mulutmu, kekasihku)_!"

"Eh?"

Sontak, Fiorel langsung blushing dan yang lainnya pun langsung menyemangati mereka berdua.

"Hmmm, oke!"

Fiorel pun langsung membuka mulutnya dan...

Hap!

Setelah satu suapan dari Idham masuk ke mulut Fiorel, para anggota paduan suara sumbang pun langsung nyanyi 'We are The Champions', Lance segera motret momen langka barusan, sementara yang lainnya hanya bisa bersiul senang.

"Nah, ayo makan kuenya!" ajak Luthfi bersemangat yang langsung kena tinju dari Luthias.

"Giliran makan langsung main serbu!" gerutu Luthias yang langsung disambut dengan tawa oleh seisi Kantin.

"Gimana, Dham? Berkesan kagak buat kamu?" tanya Matt sambil merangkul Idham.

"Yah, kurang lebih!" balas pemuda itu sambil tersenyum kecil dan melepaskan rangkulan Matt, kemudian merangkul Fiorel dan mencium puncak kepalanya. "Jeg elsker dig, Færøerne _(Aku mencintaimu, sang Kepulauan Faeroe)_!"

"Jeg elsker dig, Hr Rahman _(Aku juga mencintaimu, Tuan Rahman)_!" balas gadis itu sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di kepala kekasihnya.

Hari Kamis itu pun berubah indah dengan keceriaan dari para penghuni NNG yang berpartisipasi dalam acara ulang tahun Idham tersebut.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Aku kepikiran aja bikin ini karena terinspirasi dari Talkloid Indonesia 'Voicebank English' dicampur dengan sedikit imajinasi gaje plus kabar tentang Character Song terbaru untuk Denmark dan Sweden ditambah pengen ngerayain ultah temen SMP gue yang telat dua hari, jadi begitulah! ^^V

Kayaknya aku punya dua OTP crack yang gemesin di sini! Pertama Lance dan Emil, kemudian Idham dan Fiorel! Yah, Yaoi dan Straight! They must completing each other, right? *English ngaco mode on!*

Betewe enewe beswe, aku berniat bikin fic special buat satu tahun berjalannya proyek 'NNG Series' yang dimulai dari fic pertamaku, 'Basara Teacher Problem'! Jadi, publish-nya bertepatan dengan tanggal 'BTP' di-publish!

Nah, aku kasih sedikit spoiler biar nanti ada sedikit bayangan tentang fic itu!

* * *

_"Eh, iya! Hari ini ultah sekolah, ya?"_

_"Yuk kita kasih kejutan buat pak Kambing!"_

_"Jadi apa rencananya?"_

_"Aku akan menyalahkan kalian jika besok aku dirajam sama Aniki!"_

_"Kapan kita mulai?"_

_"Gue baru tau kalau pak Kambing bisa main 'CTR'!"_

_"Ngapain kalian nyeret bapak ke sini?"_

_"Aku ingin tau apa yang mereka lakukan di sana!"_

_"Bukannya ulang tahun Mathias udah lewat, ya?"_

_"Kami melakukannya karena tradisi tahunan, pak! Jadi pas ultah sekolah, para murid harus ngerjain ketua gurunya!"_

* * *

Nah, bagaimana? Doakan semoga fic-nya di-publish tepat waktu, ya! ^O^/

Review! :D


	22. Toilet Tragedy and New Couple

Balas Review! :D

****Arrow-chan3: Sebenarnya, coba baca yang serius! Kagak cuma Raven doang, kok! ^^"****

****Emil: *pundung di pojokan.*****

****Mathias: "Jangan dimasukin ke hati, Ice!" *sweatdrop.*****

****Oke, terima kasih Review-nya! :D****

**greedquasarv55: Maaf menyinggung, tapi sebenarnya yang namanya Ciel itu cowok! Ceweknya itu yang namanya Lu! ^^"  
**

**Ciel: *ngikutin jejak Emil pundung di pojokan.***

**Lu: *sweatdrop.* "Kasihan banget mereka berdua!"**

**Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

**Aiko Ishikawa: Nordic Five itu sebenarnya lima orang personifikasi dari lima negara berbeda di Eropa Utara! Mathias dari Denmark, Emil dari Islandia, Lukas dari Norwegia, Tino dari Finlandia, dan Berwald dari Swedia! Kalau kagak percaya, baca aja sendiri di Hetalia Wikipedia dan selamat membaca Chapter ini! :D  
**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 20: Toilet Tragedy and New Couple**

* * *

Hari ini terjadi suatu kejadian yang kagak terduga di NNG! Semuanya berawal dari sang ketua guru yang lagi nunggu di depan toilet sambil nahan bokernya yang udah di ujung tanduk.

"Bujug dah lu, Add! Boker kok lama banget, sih?! Gue kebelet banget, nih!" seru Mathias kagak nyelow sambil gedor-gedor pintu.

"Bentar! Gue lagi mencret, nih!" balas Add dari dalam.

"Makanya lu jangan kebanyakan masukin sambel ke dalam mie ayam, jadi mencret kan?! Udah apa buruan!" bentak sang Danish sambil megangin perutnya yang mules tingkat dewa.

"Kagak bisa, Thias! Susah banget, nih!"

Mathias pun langsung gondok mendengarnya.

"Gah, kagak tahan gue!" Pria jabrik itu pun langsung melesat ke kamar mandi terdekat.

Oh iya! Sebenarnya stall di toilet guru cowok NNG ada dua, tapi karena salah satunya lagi rusak dan sisanya dipake sama Add, Mathias terpaksa boker di tempat yang tak seharusnya: Toilet cewek!

"Beh, daripada kagak ada tempat!" Dia pun langsung masuk ke salah satu stall.

Sebenarnya Mathias bisa aja pake toilet buat murid cowok, tapi karena tempatnya terlalu jauh dan perutnya kagak bisa diajak kompromi, jadinya dia memilih untuk menggunakan toilet guru cewek yang bersebelahan dengan toilet guru cowok!

Tapi tanpa diduga, Ara masuk dan mengunci stall yang ditempati oleh sang ketua guru.

Well, itulah awal dari 'Tragedi Toilet'!

* * *

Setelah Add keluar dari toilet, dia pun langsung ke ruang guru dan tak menemukan sang ketua guru di sana.

"Oy, Add! Lu nyari siapa, sih?" tanya Raven yang heran ngeliat temennya celingukan gaje.

"Mathias mana?" Add nanya balik.

Raven langsung ngangkat alis mendengarnya dan ngomong, "Lha? Bukannya tadi dia ke toilet sama lu?"

"Tadi pas gue keluar orangnya udah kagak ada!" balas Add bingung.

"Paling pake toilet murid!" ujar Raven menyimpulkan.

"Kayaknya kagak mungkin deh, Ven!" celetuk Lukas datar sambil menurunkan majalah yang dibacanya.

Raven dan Add pun langsung nengok ke arah sang Norwegian.

"Kenapa lu ngomong begitu, Kas?" tanya Add.

"Anko itu kalau udah kebelet pasti nyari toilet terdekat! Nah, stall di toilet cowok kan rusak satu dan lu pake sisanya! Lagian, jarak dari toilet guru ke toilet murid kan jauh banget! Jadi kagak mungkin dia ke situ!" jelas Lukas panjang lebar.

Sontak, Raven langsung kaget karena menyadari sesuatu sambil ngomong, "K-kagak mungkin! Kalau iya, kejantanan pasti bakalan diraguin seisi sekolah! Itu kan malu-maluin banget!"

"Anko bisa nanggung malu karena dia kagak punya malu!" gumam Lukas sambil menekuni kembali majalahnya.

Raven dan Add pun langsung saling berpandangan.

"Apa ini perasaan gue atau..."

"Semoga kagak kejadian!"

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Fyuh~ Lega rasanya!" Mathias yang udah selesai boker pun langsung memegang kenop pintu, tapi...

"Eh? Kenapa kagak bisa dibuka, ya?" tanya sang Danish bingung sambil berusaha membuka pintunya.

Oh, Danmark! Tak sadarkah kau kalau ada yang mengunci pintu itu tanpa tau keberadaanmu?

* * *

Kita kembali ke ruang guru dimana Add sedang menanyakan sesuatu kepada Lance.

"Hah? Kenapa lu nanya itu ke gue?" tanya Lance bingung.

"Makanya! Memangnya pernah ada kejadian warga sekolah kekunci di kamar mandi yang salah?" Add nanya balik.

Pemuda berambut merah itu pun mikir sebentar dan ngomong, "Pernah, sih! Dulu waktu Chosokabe-san (baca: Motochika) lagi molor di ruang guru, Mathias iseng mindahin dia ke toilet murid cewek dan menguncinya di salah satu stall! Pas ada anak cewek yang buka tuh stall, satu sekolah langsung heboh semua! Tapi anehnya, dia merasa kagak salah apa-apa!"

'Dafuq?! Iseng amat dia!' batin Add cengo. "Terus?"

"Yah, semoga saja dia kagak kena karma dari kejadian waktu itu!" Lance melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan memutar matanya ke atas. "Soalnya Date-san (baca: Masamune) pernah bilang begini, 'if our teacher leader doing something like that, i hope he get locked in the same place someday'!"

"Artinya apaan?" tanya Add yang kagak ngerti sama English.

"Jadi maksudnya dia berharap Mathias bakalan kekunci di tempat yang sama!" balas Lance dengan tampang pokerface-nya. "Firasatku mengatakan kalau apa yang dia harapkan jadi kenyataan karena..."

Add menatap sang Gunner dengan tatapan bingung dan Lance menghela nafas pasrah sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kadang orang Denmark sering mempercayai karma!"

* * *

Back to Mathias...

"Set! Dosa gue apa sih sampe kekunci di sini?" tanya Mathias sambil duduk di pojokan karena kelelahan dobrak pintu.

Sudah tiga jam dia terkunci di situ dan sampe sekarang, masih belum ada tanda pintu akan terbuka.

"Cih, mendingan gue tidur aja di sini!" Sang Danish pun menyenderkan kepalanya di tembok dan mulai memejamkan mata untuk tidur.

* * *

Sementara itu...

Ieyasu lagi merenung sendirian di Kantin. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya dan pandangannya tertuju pada satu orang.

Gadis muda berambut hijau daun bernama Anna.

Well, First Sight Love! I bet you so much!

"Cieeeee, yang terus-terusan kepikiran!" celetuk Ciel dengan monoton-nya. (Bayangin sendiri seberapa monoton ucapan Ciel tadi!)

"Bunga-bunga cinta bermekaran~" nyanyi Matt dengan alay-nya yang langsung ditonjok sama Emil.

"Lu ngapain nyanyiin bagian sebelumnya, sih?!" bentak Emil kagak nyelow.

"Sabar aja, keles!" balas Matt sambil mengelus pipinya yang menjadi sarang tonjokan Emil barusan.

"Lu pada ngapain, sih?" tanya Ieyasu datar sambil nengok ke arah tiga makhluk tersebut.

"Kita heran aja kenapa lu dari tadi ngeliatin Anna! Siapa tau aja kita bisa bantuin!" jawab Matt sambil nyengir dengan watados-nya.

"Yasu, gue kagak tega ngeliat lu jomblo terus kayak gini! Sekali-kali lu cari pacar kek!" usul Emil sedikit emosi.

"Daripada nyesek mulu seharian, mendingan kita jadi mak jomblang lu aja dah!" seru Ciel datar yang sukses dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Matt dan Emil.

"Gue kagak setuju sama bagian 'mak jomblang'-nya!" gerutu Emil kesal.

"Lu ngomongnya seenak pantatnya mulu, sih!" timpal Matt emosi.

"Ya elah! Apa salahnya, coba?" balas Ciel datar.

Ieyasu hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan kelakuan ketiga makhluk di dekatnya tersebut.

"Udah selesai godainnya?" tanya sang Daimyo sambil berdiri dan menatap tiga orang itu dengan tatapan datar yang sangat bukan dirinya.

Entah kenapa, terasa aura yang begitu mengerikan keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Oke, oke! Ki-kita pergi, deh!" kata Matt gelagapan sambil ngacir bersama kedua temannya.

* * *

Well, mari kita liat kondisi di tempat sang ketua guru malang kita sekarang!

Anna berniat mau ke toilet untuk 'hajatan'. Dia tak sengaja melihat stall yang kuncinya menggantung di lubang kunci.

'Siapa ya yang ngunci stall ini?' batin gadis itu bingung.

Ketika Anna memutar kunci dan membuka pintunya, yang terjadi sepersekian detik berikutnya adalah...

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NGAPAIN SI JABRIK ITU ADA DI SINI?!"

Teriakannya pun sukses membangunkan Mathias dan mengagetkan seisi sekolah yang bergegas menuju ke TKP. Sang Danish yang baru bangun pun langsung cengo plus menelan ludah setelah kepergok di toilet cewek sama gadis berambut hijau itu dan yang dilakukannya selanjutnya adalah...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Mathias pun segera ngacir secepat kilat dari stall itu, sementara Anna langsung pingsan karena shock mendengar jeritan dan melihat sang ketua guru barusan.

Ieyasu yang nyampe duluan di tempat itu langsung kaget melihat _ehem_**cinta pertamanya**_ehem_ Anna pingsan dan segera membawanya ke Klinik dengan bridal style tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan atau godaan teman-temannya.

* * *

Di Klinik...

"Gomen, ada orang?" tanya Ieyasu sambil membuka pelan pintu Klinik.

Karena tidak ada orang, dia pun meletakkan Anna di kasur terdekat.

Entah kenapa, sang Daimyo berambut coklat itu menatapnya dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

Oke, gue mulai baper sama bagian ini!

Tanpa disadari, dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan...

Chu!

Satu ciuman mendarat di pipi Anna dan Ieyasu langsung berjalan pergi. Sayangnya, dia tak melihat gadis itu bangun dan melihatnya sekilas saat ingin membuka pintu untuk keluar.

"Yasu?"

* * *

Di ruang guru...

"Lu masuk toilet cewek karena kebelet boker?!" tanya Chung setelah mendengar cerita Mathias barusan.

"Salahin tuh Add yang bokernya lama!" balas Mathias sewot sambil nunjuk Add.

"Eh? Kenapa gue?" tanya Add kagak terima disalahkan.

"Kalau lu kagak mencret dan boker lama banget, gue kagak bakalan masuk toilet cewek, goblok!" bentak Mathias kagak nyelow sambil mencengkeram kerah baju Add.

"Oh iya, Yasu mana?" tanya Elsword sambil celingukan.

"Nganterin Anna ke Klinik, entar juga balik!" jawab Lance datar sambil baca buku.

Benar aja! Ieyasu pun masuk ke ruang guru beberapa menit setelah ucapan Lance barusan.

"Baru nganterin Anna?" tanya Matt nge-troll.

"Kagak, gue habis shadow boxing!" balas Ieyasu dengan wajah 'You Don't Say' yang sukses bikin Matt langsung nge-jleb mendengarnya.

"Udahlah, Yasu! Itu kan cuma bercanda!" seru Raven agak merinding karena tau sang Daimyo lagi stress.

"Tapi bercandanya nyeselin!" Ieyasu mulai ngeluarin dark aura yang mencekam dan sukses bikin seisi ruangan langsung merinding.

"O-oke! K-kita kagak bakalan usilin lu lagi, deh!" Matt pun langsung ngacir keluar ruangan diikuti yang lainnya.

* * *

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu...

"Si Yasu gimana kabarnya? Masih jomblo?" tanya Ciel datar dan langsung dihadiahi death glare super tajam dari kawan-kawannya (termaksud Lukas yang anehnya masih bisa mempertahankan wajah datarnya) saat para guru cowok (kecuali Ieyasu yang lagi betulin Tadakatsu, Raven yang katanya mau ke toilet, serta Emil dan Lance yang pergi entah kemana) lagi ngumpul di HQ mereka (baca: ruang guru).

"Jangan bahas begituan, Ciel! Udah tau orangnya kagak suka diusilin!" bentak Mathias kagak nyelow.

"Iya, iya! Sabar aja, keles!" balas Ciel dengan tampang 'Y U NO FUN?'.

"Dari kemaren bercanda lu kagak lucu banget, tau!" timpal Matt kesal.

"Lu kemaren juga demen godain dia, kale!" seru Ciel tanpa ekspresi.

'Gue mulu yang dituduh dari kemaren!' umpat sang Butler dalam hati karena masih menyimpan dendam dengan kejadian waktu itu. (Note: Baca Chapter 'BBM, Oh BBM!' biar lebih jelas alasan Ciel dituduh terus!)

"Eh, kalian! Sebelum kita ngomongin si Yasu lagi, mana Aisu?" tanya Lukas.

"Lance juga kagak ada, tuh!" celetuk Elsword.

"Raven dari tadi belum muncul!" ujar Chung.

Tapi tiba-tiba...

BRAK!

Terlihat Emil yang mendobrak pintu dengan wajah sangar. Entah kenapa, aura mencekam dari tubuhnya sukses membuat yang lainnya berpikir kalau dia lagi stress.

"Lu kenapa lagi, Mil?" tanya Add.

"Gue bukan **E-MIL-KI-TA**, kampret!" umpat Emil dengan penekanan super dramatis.

"Ya elah, apa salahnya coba?" balas Matt nanya balik dengan sweatdrop. "Lance mana?"

"Kayak biasanya, ngurusin Tank!" jawab sang Icelandic yang kembali ke mode datarnya.

"Mereka berdua nyaris pacaran di kamar mandi!" timpal Raven yang baru masuk dan sukses dihadiahi death glare maut Emil plus tatapan cengo dari yang lainnya (kecuali Mathias dan Lukas yang hanya bisa sweatdrop). (Note: Harap baca Chapter 'Rules in NNG' nomor 10 biar ngerti alasannya!)

Well, semoga kejadian nista yang terjadi waktu itu tak terjadi lagi!

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Kagak nyangka kalau bisa dapet ide senista ini dari lagunya Denmark! Sekarang gue kagak nyesel nge-fans sama dia karena lagunya yang greget itu! XD *plak!*

Well, sebenarnya kejadian di Chapter ini terjadi sebelum kejadian di Chapter 'Rules in NNG' bagian nomor 10! Entah kenapa, aku malah seneng melihat Den-kun menderita terkurung di toilet. :V *dibombadir botol bir.*

Sebenarnya urutan yang bener dari 'Tragedi Toilet' tuh Chapter ini (bagian Mathias terkunci di toilet), Chapter 'BBM, Oh BBM!' (bagian Ciel dituduh mulu itu sebenernya berasal dari Chapter ini), Chapter 'Rules in NNG' (bagian Lance dan Emil ketauan mau pacaran di toilet sama Raven)! Yah, walaupun ngacak, setidaknya begitulah! ^^V

Review! :D


	23. Another Epic Crazyness

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 21: Another Epic Crazyness**

* * *

_~Another Cicak Hunting?~_

"Cicaknya ke arah situ, tuh!"

"Eh, pindah lagi ke arah sono!"

"Kejar terus cicaknya, Sis!"

"Yang bener arahnya kemana, sih?!"

"Sha! Kayaknya cicaknya ke arah sono, deh!"

"Ciel, cicaknya sekarang ke arah sofa!"

Beberapa jam setelah kejadian di depan pintu kost para guru (Note: Baca Chapter 'Perburuan Cicak'!), Aisha, Elesis, dan Eve mendadak harus menjadi 'The Cicak Hunters' dengan berbekal sepatu, sapu, dan koran yang digulung.

Kejadiannya berawal saat Lance sedang bermain 'Nascar Rumble' sendirian dengan PS 2 di ruang tengah, tiba-tiba datanglah dua ekor cicak yang sukses membuatnya kaget dan mengungsi ke atas sofa sambil berteriak meminta bantuan sampai Natalie, Lu, dan Ciel datang.

Boro-boro membasmi cicak itu, mereka malah ikutan naik ke atas sofa bersama Lance (termasuk Ciel yang refleks naik karena teriakan Lu) dan ikutan berteriak kayak korban kebakaran yang sukses membuat Aisha, Elesis, dan Eve datang.

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!

Seekor cicak langsung tewas terkena hantaman sepatu dari Aisha.

"Cicaknya mana lagi? Katanya ada dua!" tanya Eve datar.

"Perasaan di deket sofa, deh! Tadi liat di situ, sih!" jawab Lu sambil menunjuk ke bawah sofa.

"Mana, kagak ada ah!" sanggah Elesis sambil bersiaga memegang sapunya.

"Iiih, tadi ada satu di situ, tuh!" seru Lance sambil menunjuk bawah sofa.

Kemudian, matanya dan Natalie tak sengaja melotot ke arah seekor cicak yang melompat dengan santainya dan mendarat di...

Punggungnya Ciel!

"Ci-Ciel! B-balik ba-badan du-dulu, d-deh!" kata Natalie terbata-bata.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ciel bingung sambil membalikkan badannya.

Sontak, Lu, Lance, dan Natalie yang melihatnya pun langsung menutup mulut agar teriakan mereka tidak keluar.

"Sha, siniin sepatu lu!" kata Eve datar sambil mengambil sepatu yang dipegang Aisha.

Dia pun bersiap mengarahkannya ke punggung Ciel yang dihinggapi cicak dan...

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!

Cicaknya mah udah KO dihantam sama Eve, tapi Ciel-nya?

"PUNGGUNG GUEEEEEEEEEE!" jerit Ciel histeris sambil mengelus punggungnya.

"Maaf, Ciel! Tadi ada cicak di punggung lu!" ujar Eve datar sambil memegangi sepatu Aisha yang lagi-lagi membunuh seekor cicak.

Sementara itu, Natalie langsung menyapu dua ekor bangkai cicak dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat.

* * *

_~Tragedi HP Hilang~_

"Oy, ayo balik! Futsalnya udah kelar, kan?" ajak Raven sambil menenteng sport bag-nya.

"Ayolah! Badan gue keringetan semua, nih!" sahut Elsword sambil mengelap lehernya dengan sehelai handuk kecil yang mengalungi lehernya.

Yap, rupanya para guru cowok NNG itu baru saja selesai bermain futsal. Berterima kasihlah kepada Andre yang mengajak mereka bermain futsal di sport club dekat kost, jadinya mereka bermain futsal dengan serunya dan memutuskan untuk pulang saat petang.

"Pengen mandi gue, lengket banget nih badan~" ujar Ieyasu sambil mengipasi badannya dengan bagian bawah jersey kuningnya.

"Oy, Matt! Lu masih lama kagak beres-beresnya? Kita pengen balik, nih!" tanya Emil sambil menengok ke arah Matt yang berjongkok di depan sport bag-nya untuk membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Bentar lagi, Mil! Tanggung!" jawab Matt sambil sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya sebelum...

"Bentar dulu deh, ini..." lanjutnya pelan sambil mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya dan terlihat jelas kalau wajahnya lagi pucat dan aura ungu mulai mengelilingi tubuhnya.

Pasti ada masalah!

"Lu kenapa, Matt?" tanya Lukas yang sepertinya penasaran dengan raut wajah Matt yang mendadak memucat.

"Guys! Lu liat HP gue, kagak?" tanya Matt sambil menunjukkan wajah pucatnya. "HP gue kagak ada di tas, nih!"

Tuh kan!

"Lho, bukannya tadi HP-nya lu yang megang sendiri?" tanya Chung yang mulai terbawa suasana dan panik.

"Demi Tuhan, HP gue kagak ada di tas!" jawab Matt yang mulai 'kebakaran jenggot' gara-gara HP-nya yang hilang tanpa sebab.

Sontak, mereka pun ikut-ikutan 'kebakaran jenggot'.

Mereka semua pun langsung panik, saudara-saudara!

"Min gud, Matt! Sini gue cariin!" seru Mathias sambil ikut berjongkok dekat tas Matt yang sibuk mencari HP-nya.

"Tuh kan, gue bilang juga apa! HP jangan ditaruh sembarangan!" ujar Lance sambil berjongkok di dekat sobatnya.

"Selow, Matt! Selow aja nyarinya, jangan pake mulut!" ujar Add sambil berjongkok di dekat Matt yang sekarang makin panik.

Wahai Add, seandainya engkau ngerti betapa lemesnya Matt saat tau HP-nya raib.

"Ceroboh banget sih lu!" gerutu Elsword yang mulai kesal karena niatnya untuk pulang tertunda.

Padahal dalam hatinya, dia sudah berkoar-koar memekikkan, "GUE PENGEN MANDIIIIIIII!"

"Oy, mendingan kita misscall HP-nya Matt aja! Siapa tau aja ketemu!" usul Lukas tenang.

"Oh iya! Ya udah, Kas! Gue pinjem HP lu!" sahut Ciel sambil mengadahkan tangannya kepada Lukas.

"Tapi gue kagak bawa HP!" jawab Lukas datar. "Pake HP lu aja, Ciel!"

"Ogah, entar pulsa gue abis!" tolak Ciel. "Noh, Raven aja tuh!"

"HP gue lowbatt, bego!" sahut Raven.

"Ah, kagak elit banget! Gue bisa aja misscall, tapi HP gue lagi lowbatt!" timpal Mathias sambil terus membantu Matt mencari HP-nya.

"Sama aja, dogol!" celetuk Ieyasu sambil jongkok. "Eh, coba pake HP-nya Andre-san!"

"Gue kagak bawa HP!" timpal Andre.

"Sama, gue juga kagak bawa!" lanjut Gerrard.

"Aish, semprul lu berdua!" gerutu Emil.

"Halah! Memangnya lu sendiri bawa HP?!" tanya Elsword setengah berseru.

"Kagak!" jawab Emil datar.

Webek, webek...

Sepatu kuda mana sepatu kuda?!

"Lu yang lebih semprul!" bentak Elsword dan Andre bersamaan di depan Emil.

"Coba pakai HP-nya Yasu!" usul Gerrard.

"Gue juga kagak bawa HP, ketinggalan di kost!" timpal Ieyasu.

"Harapan kita cuma Lance, Add, dan Chung!" ujar Lukas sambil menghela nafas.

"Bagus banget lu, Kas! Ceritanya lagi kagak mau jadi sukarelawan, hah?" tanya Matt setengah menyindir.

"Diem lu!"

"Gue sih bawa HP dan memang kagak lowbatt, sih! Cuma..." ujar Add sambil memperhatikan layar HP-nya.

"Cuma apa, Add?" tanya Ciel.

"Pulsanya tinggal lima ratus perak!" jawab Add sedikit frustasi dengan aura suram di tubuhnya.

"Ya elah, lima ratus perak ini! Bisalah buat misscall doang!" timpal Andre santai.

"Heh, sengkle! Lima ratus perak mana bisa buat nelpon?! Kalau SMS-an mah baru bisa!" seru Raven setengah mengejek. "Lance, coba pake HP lu!"

"Nih HP-nya!" kata Lance sambil menyerahkan HP-nya kepada Raven yang langsung menghubungi HP Matt.

Bukannya mendapat konfirmasi dari HP Matt, tapi malah...

"Maaf, sisa pulsa anda tidak mencukupi untuk melakukan pang-"

Tut!

"Anjrit, pulsanya abis!" seru Raven menggerutu sambil menyerahkan HP Lance kepada sang pemilik.

Oh, nein!

"Oh my god! Gue baru inget kalau pulsanya tadi tinggal dua ratus perak!" seru Lance sambil menepuk jidatnya.

Ternyata keadaannya lebih ngenes daripada Add!

"Satu-satunya harapan kita cuma Chung!" kata Elsword yang sukses membuat beberapa tatapan mata tertuju ke arah Chung yang memasang tampang pokerface.

Kayaknya dia lagi bingung, tuh!

"Chung, pinjem HP lu dong!"

Chung pun langsung menyerahkan HP-nya kepada Elsword yang langsung menghubungi HP Matt.

"Els, percuma lu misscall HP gue! HP-nya lagi silent mode!" ujar Matt dengan frustasi.

Webek, webek...

Sontak, Matt pun langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari teman-temannya.

"KENAPA KAGAK BILANG DARI TADIIIIIIIII?!" teriak teman-temannya kompak.

"Salah sendiri kenapa kagak nanya duluan sama gue!" sahut Matt datar.

"BANGKE LU! GUE KIRA HP LU KAGAK SILENT MODE, GOBLOK!" pekik Mathias sambil menjitak kepala Matt.

"Terpaksa kita harus nyari secara manual!" ujar Gerrard sambil menghela nafas.

Matt pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengaduk-aduk sport bag-nya, sampai tiba-tiba dia membulatkan kedua mata birunya begitu melihat...

Sebuah HP Android yang terbaring dengan tenangnya di sela-sela handuk dan tumbler hitamnya.

"Eh, ketemu deng! Ternyata HP gue nyelip, ehehehehe!" seru Matt senang sambil mengeluarkan Android-nya dari dalam tas tanpa memperdulikan serangan tatapan tajam yang kembali menghujaninya.

"Kenapa lu natap gue kayak gitu? Ada yang aneh dari gue?" tanya Matt polos dan tak menyadari kalau...

For Matt Roszak, you must RUN FOR YOUR LIFE because your friends want to hit you with their shoes!

"HAJAR DIA!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Lemparan sepatu bola pun langsung menghujaninya.

* * *

_~Salah Liat Tanggal~_

Pagi yang damai di kost para guru NNG, tapi pagi ini agak ricuh karena...

"EMIL, GANTIAN PAKE KAMAR MANDINYA! GUE KEBURU TELAT, NIH!"

"BENTAR LAGII! GUE LAGI PAKE BAJU, NIH!"

Teriakan gaje di pagi hari yang agak mengganggu.

"Lu pada berisik banget, sih!" gerutu Lukas yang baru saja kembali dari dapur dan terlihat sebuah handuk kecil yang mengalungi pundaknya, sepertinya dia baru selesai berolahraga.

"Tau, nih! Adek lu lama banget, sih!" sahut Elsword sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dan beberapa saat kemudian, keluarlah sang biang keladi yang menyebabkan pagi hari ini jadi ricuh.

"Lho, Aisu? Mau kemana?" tanya Lukas bingung sambil memperhatikan Emil, sang adik yang sekarang bergegas menuju pintu sambil menggendong tasnya.

"Mau ke sekolah!" jawab Emil setengah berseru sambil mengambil sepatunya di rak sepatu.

"Lha, sekarang kan-"

"Berisik lu! Gue keburu telat, nih!"

"Ini bukan jadwal nga-"

"Aaaah, diem lu! Banyak bacot!"

"Aisu, sekarang kan hari Sabtu!"

Sontak, Emil pun menengok ke arah kalender dan langsung menepuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Dafuq, gue salah liat kalender!"

* * *

_~Delegasi Jomblo~_

Di kost para guru NNG, sering diadakan 'Delegasi Jomblo'. Delegasi ini diadakan dua bulan sekali dan pemenang delegasi ini adalah seseorang yang tahan sendirian tanpa kekasih, tahan ditikung, tahan di-PHP dan masih banyak lagi persyaratannya.

Berikut ini adalah salah satu cuplikan pemberian sebungkus sate kepada pemenang delegasi.

"YA! MARI KITA SAMBUT PEMENANG DELEGASI BULAN INI, CIEL!" teriak Add sebagai Host.

Tepuk tangan pun mewarnai suka cita atas kejombloan yang Ciel miliki.

"Saya dengar Anda juga memenangkan 'Delegasi Jomblo' bulan kemarin setelah kejadian Ieyasu ketauan suka sama Anna!" jelas Add yang langsung diprotes "Woy!" sama orang yang bersangkutan. "Sekarang Anda muncul lagi di sini, apa kagak lelah ditikung terus?"

"Yaaaah, capek juga sih! Apalagi yang nikung lebih jelek dari gue, tapi gue mau gimana lagi? Gue cukup bisa memandang mereka dari kejauhan dan kalau mantan gue bahagia sama si blangsak itu, gue cukup bahagia kok!" ujar Ciel dengan kepasrahan yang terdengar jelas.

"Baper lu!"

"Sialan!"

"Ya, apa ada salam untuk yang di sana?"

"Ada, kok! Salam perpisahan buat sang mantan murahan, semoga dia ditikung juga dan makasih buat para cewek yang nolak gue abis-abisan serta sobat-sobat gue yang mengakui gue jomblo! Tanpa kalian..."

Penonton pun mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Tanpa kalian… hiks... Gu-gue... Gue…"

"Cup, cup... Jangan nangis, Ciel..." Add menepuk pelan pundak Ciel yang hanya membuatnya semakin menangis.

"Ta-tanpa kalian... Gue... Gue..."

"Ciel... Lu harus kuat! Kemana temen gue yang hebat itu?"

"Gue... Kagak..."

"Lu bisa, Ciel... Semangat..." Add memegang pundak Ciel

"Gue kagak kuat..." Air mata Ciel semakin menetes.

"Lu bisa, lu kuat!" Mata Add menyiratkan kepercayaan penuh kepada temannya. "Sudah waktunya, Ciel... Lu siap... Lu harus siap!"

Ciel mengangguk mantap.

"Tanpa kalian, gue kagak bakalan berdiri di sini..."

Penonton pun mulai antusias.

"TANPA KALIAN, GUE KAGAK BAKALAN JOMBLOOOOO!" teriak Ciel dengan lantangnya.

Tepuk tangan riuh pun mulai meramaikan delegasi tersebut dan Ciel menjadi 'Jomblo' untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ada sedikit rasa sakit pas denger gue masih jomblo!" gumam Ciel pelan sambil menatap nanar lantai.

* * *

_~Lelucon Koala Jomblo~_

Sehari setelah 'Delegasi Jomblo', Mathias yang baru aja pulang dari bar kebetulan melihat Add lagi ngelakuin sesuatu di laptop-nya.

"Oy, Add! Lu ngapain?" tanya Mathias.

"Ngedit foto! Mau liat?" jawab Add nanya balik.

Mathias pun menghampirinya dan langsung menahan tawa setelah melihat gambar seekor koala yang dikasih kacamata dan tanda bintang bersudut empat di jidatnya.

Bentar, deh! Tanda bintang bersudut empat di jidat?

"Ci-ciyus lu? Pfffffft, lucu banget!" Mathias menutup mulutnya agar tawanya tidak keluar.

Add hanya nyengir dan beberapa saat kemudian, datanglah Elsword dan Matt.

"Ada apaan, nih?" tanya Matt.

"Lu liat aja sendiri!" Mathias nenpersilahkan kedua orang itu melihat foto editan Add.

Keduanya pun ikutan melihat dan ikutan nahan tawa mereka, sampai...

"Apa yang kalian liat?"

Mathias yang pertama kali nelen ludah plus merinding mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalinya diikuti ketiga temannya. Keempat orang itu pun nengok dengan tampang suram dan mendapati...

Ciel yang lagi bawa koran dan menatap mereka dengan tampang datar yang diselimuti kecurigaan.

"Kagak ada apa-apa, kok~" balas mereka semua yang langsung masang cengiran garing.

Ciel hanya diam saja dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Oke, jangan sampai ini ketauan!" bisik Add.

"Baiklah!" balas ketiga temannya pelan.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Hahaha! Kayaknya aneh juga, sih! Apalagi yang bagian pertama dan bagian terakhir! Ngenes banget Ciel gue nistain dua kali! :V *di-Flick Shot sama Ciel.*

Oh, yang bagian 'Lelucon Koala Jomblo' itu kepikiran pas lagi iseng ngedit gambar seekor koala yang gue ubah seenak pantatnya menjadi 'Ciel versi Koala Berkacamata'! XD *di-Flick Shot lagi.*

Oh iya, satu lagi! TILLYKKE TYVENDE FØDSELSDAG, MIN BRODER! *digampar abang.* Kadonya cuma gambar sama Chapter ini! Maaf kalau aneh! ^^V

Review! :D


	24. The School Crazyness

Balas Review! :D

**greedquasarv55 (Ada nama yang lebih gampang untuk diketik? Ribet banget, sumpah!): Yah, kejadian terkunci di toilet memang agak mainstream! Entah kenapa, kayaknya enak banget nistain Ciel! Padahal kalau mainin LuCiel sering mainin dia, lho! Ah, sudahlah! Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 22: The School Crazyness**

* * *

Mungkin kalian sudah bosan melihat kegiatan di kost guru terus, kan? Nah, mari kita liat kejadian di kelas 9C berikut ini!

"Aaargh, piano portable (baca: Giro) kita udah ngilang untuk yang kesekian-tian-nian kalinya! KELAS 9C PUNYA PERASAAAAAAN!" teriak Luthfi dengan sumbangnya.

"Betul-betul-betul! Padahal kalau ada Giro di sini, kita bisa konser rock campur klasik!" tukas Bama.

"Dan juga dibikinin kue buat sekelas! Kapan kita bisa menikmati keindahan seperti itu... Lagi?" lanjut Syams stress.

"Hmm... Kalau gitu, kita nyanyi aja!" saran Idham sambil maju ke depan kelas.

"PANAS-PANAS GINI NYANYI?!" teriak Luthfi sambil ngeluarin tatapan keji yang sukses bikin Idham kicep.

"Ka-kalau lu tidak mau, ya u-"

Tak taunya, tiba-tiba lampu LED di dalam kelas langsung jeglek.

"EH, PAKE JEGLEK JUGA?!" pekik Idham kaget.

Tiba-tiba, menyalalah lampu stage warna merah yang mengarah kepada Luthfi yang pake kostum cheerleader. (Sejak kapan dia pake baju itu?!)

"I WANT YOU! I NEED YOU! I LOVE YOU! KIMI NI AE TE! DONDON CHIKAZUKU SONO KYORI NI, MAX HIGH TENSION!" Luthfi langsung menari-nari dengan gaje-nya yang sukses bikin Idham langsung jawdrop melihat kelakuan sang ketua kelas 9C tersebut.

"I WANT YOU, I NEED YOU, I LOVE YOU, HAATO NO OKU! KU INGIN SI GIRO KEMBALI KE KELAS! HEAVY ROTATION!" nyanyi Luthfi dengan alay-nya.

Rupanya Luthfi lagi nyanyi lagu 'Heavy Rotation', pemirsa! Idham pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

"Ampun, deh! Woy, Luthfi! Itu berlebi-"

"HITO WA DARE MO ISSHOU NO UCHI, NAN KAI AISERU NO DAROU!"

Idham pun kembali jawdrop melihatnya, bahkan Dimas sang wakil yang baru datang pun langsung pingsan di tempat.

Penyebabnya ada tiga: Cuaca yang panas, Luthfi yang joget, dan melihat adegan joget itu sambil bayangin adegan *sensored.*-nya SuNor (SwedenxNorway). *Author ketauan demen ngebayangin begituan!* *Girl-chan langsung dikejar-kejar Lukas dan Berwald.*

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian, Idham pun melihat jam dinding dan kaget karena melihat waktu istirahat berakhir tinggal 10 menit lagi.

"EEEEEEEEH?! SEPULUH MENIT LAGIIIIIII?! DAMETE YO, TAICHOU!" jerit Idham yang mendadak pake Japanese, tapi...

"SONNA TOKIMEKI O KANJI TE, HANA WA HOKOROBU NO KANA?"

Luthfi malah semakin menggila.

"STOP! KAU MENCURI HATIKU, HATIKUUUUU... STOP! KAU MENCURI HATIIKUUU..." Idham malah nolongin Luthfi dengan nyanyian gaje.

"Dia malah ikutan gila!" gumam Bama sambil facepalm diikuti Syams.

Dimas yang baru bangun dan melihat adegan kedua makhluk nista itu pun langsung headbang di tembok terdekat berkali-kali.

"I FEEL YOU... I TOUCH YOU..."

"STOP, KAU MENCURI HATIIKU, HATIIKUUU..."

"I HOLD YOU... YUME NO NAKA DE..."

"STOP! KAU MENCURI HATIKUU..."

Bama dan Syams pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

"Apa dunia akan kiamat?" tanya Syams pelan.

"Kagak tau, tapi gue merinding nih!" gumam Bama bergidik ngeri.

* * *

Sementara itu, Luthias yang baru selesai 'hajatan' langsung disambut dengan lemparan kue coklat saat ingin memasuki kelas 9E. Pemuda jabrik itu mengelap wajahnya dan menjilati krim kue di tangannya.

"Hmm, chokoladekage _(kue coklat)_! Pasti ini bikinan 3-chan!" gumam sang Greenlander.

* * *

Di kelas 9E...

"Kue-nya tadi meleset kemana, ya?" tanya Hadi bingung.

"Lu sih, Had! Lain kali lemparnya jangan ke pintu!" peringat Switch.

"Kayaknya tadi ada orang di sana, deh!" seru Hazuki yang hendak melempar kue ke arah Hadi.

"Benarkah?" tanya Switch.

"Aku bilang kayaknya, tapi kagak tau lagi deh!" jawab Hazuki sambil melempar sepotong kue. "Hyaah, terima lemparan kue dariku!"

Kue itu pun melesat ke arah Hadi, tapi dia berhasil merunduk dan malah mengenai Dark yang kebetulan lewat di belakangnya.

Dark pun langsung emosi dan menyiapkan kaos kaki miliknya sambil berkata, "I WANT REVENGE!"

"Gawat!" gumam Hadi dan Hazuki ketakutan sambil berpelukan kayak Teletubbies.

"Jangan takut, ya!" seru Dark yang langsung berteriak, "ANE AKAN MELEMPAR MY LOVELY STOCKING!"

"Eeh, tunggu! Ada yang bilang 'stocking'?" tanya Chalice yang langsung menonton adegan aneh tersebut.

"Aku juga nonton, ah!" seru Haruka sambil ikutan nonton.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~"

Kaos kaki itu pun terlempar dengan mulusnya. Tapi sayangnya, tiba-tiba Hazuki menghilang bersama Hadi ke bagian kelas lain.

"Eh, tunggu..." seru Haruka sambil menunjuk sesuatu. "Apa itu?"

Chalice pun melihatnya dan langsung kaget karena yang akan berhadapan dengan kaos kaki itu adalah...

"AWAS! SEPERTINYA ITU LUTHIAS!"

Hazuki dan Hadi yang baru tau keadaan pun langsung ikutan kaget, Dark kagak tau sama sekali, Switch panik, sementara 3-chan hanya duduk tenang di kursinya karena kagak mau ikut campur. (Padahal kue itu buatannya, lho! -_-)

"MINGGIR! MINGGIR! OERSTED-SAMA, GET OUT!" seru Switch.

Tapi...

DUAK!

Terlambat! Luthias sudah terkena lemparan kaos kaki tersebut tepat di wajahnya.

"Aduh, apaan ini?!" tanya Luthias sambil memegang kaos kaki tersebut.

Seluruh temannya pun langsung kembali ke kursi mereka dengan setengah merinding, sementara Luthias hanya bisa memasang tampang miris.

"Siapa yang nyuruh kalian lempar-lemparan, hah?!" tanya sang Greenlander yang langsung sadis mode on.

"Sumimasen! Tadi 3-chan bagi kue, terus gue sama Hadi main lempar-lemparan pake kue bikinan dia!" jelas Hazuki.

"Dan kagak sengaja kena Dark yang langsung melempar kaos kakinya!" lanjut Hadi.

Setelah mendengar hal itu, pemuda jabrik itu langsung ngeluarin aura mengerikan sambil bergumam, "Kimi-tachi..."

'Waduh, mampus nih kita!' batin Switch ketakutan.

Tapi sebelum Luthias mulai ngamuk, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari luar kelas.

NGEEEENG! BRAAAAK!

Seisi kelas pun mendadak diam dan suasana pun berubah horror ketika tiba-tiba Lance mendobrak pintu dengan wajah pucat kayak zombie.

"MATHIAS TABRAKAN! MATHIAS TABRAKAN! KETUA GURU KAMBING KITA TABRAKAN!" lapor Lance panik.

"EEEEEEEEH?!" pekik seisi kelas (min Luthias) kaget.

"Siapa yang nabrak?! Mana orangnya?!" tanya Luthias yang langsung jadi brother-complex mode.

"Si Giro!" jawab Lance datar.

"Eh?" Satu kelas pun langsung cengo.

* * *

Di koridor...

"ANIKI, ANIKI! BANGUN, BANGUN! AKU KAGAK BISA HIDUP TANPAMUUUUUUUU!" jerit Fiorel dengan dramatisnya.

"Heh, edan lu! Gimana bisa kamu nabrak dia?!" tanya Emil emosi.

Sementara Mathias yang tertabrak tergeletak dengan tidak elitnya. Rupanya dia pingsan!

"Yah, Anko pake pingsan lagi! Seseorang! Bangunin dia!" perintah Lukas entah kepada siapa.

"Giro aja yang bangunin!" seru Fiorel kagak terima.

"Lha, gimana cara banguninnya?" tanya Giro.

"TERSERAH KAU, LHA! MAU PAKE KOLOR LU KEK, PAKE SUSU BASI KEK, SARUNG APEK KEK, ATAU APAAN AJA, POKOKNYA SI DAN HARUS BANGUN!" bentak Emil menyarankan.

"BRODER, JEG KOMMER _(Kakak, aku datang)_!" teriak Luthias sambil menghampiri TKP.

"Greeny, Aniki tabrakan! Huwaaaa!" jerit Fiorel sambil mewek.

"Hej, ini Denmaku-pyon gimana banguninnya?" tanya Giro yang masih kagak ngudeng.

Luthias pun berpikir sejenak dan entah kenapa, dia seperti mendapatkan sesuatu.

"Noru-nii!" panggil Luthias.

"Ja?" Lukas langsung nengok ke arah sang Greenlander.

"Kalau kagak salah, pak Ciel pernah kagak sengaja numpahin sup ikan ke kepala Aniki kan?" tanya Luthias.

Lukas hanya mengangguk sambil ngomong, "Benar sekali! Jadi ceritanya..."

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"Ciel, hvad der laver du _(apa yang kau lakukan)_?" tanya Mathias saat melihat Ciel lagi asyik dengan sesuatu di laci mejanya.

"A-anu..."

"Jawab!"

"I-ini..."

"Jawab kagak?! Lu, tuh pelayanmu ngapain, sih?!" tanya Mathias memerintah Lu.

Sontak, Lu pun langsung melihat ke dalam laci Ciel.

"Anu, Ciel lagi makan semangkuk sup ikan!" ujar Lu.

"Oh..." balas Mathias datar sambil memerintah, "Buang..."

"EH?" Ciel langsung kaget mendengarnya.

"Gue bilang buang..."

"BUANG?!"

"IYAAAAA! BUAAAANG! PAKE NANYA LAGI!" bentak Mathias sangar sambil menggebrak meja Ciel sampai retak terbelah dua.

Sontak, seisi ruang guru pun langsung merinding melihatnya.

Mathias kalau ngamuk serem, coy!

"KENAPA HARUS DIBUANG?!" pekik Ciel.

"KARENA GUE BILANG BUANG!" balas Mathias sewot.

"KENAPA GUE HARUS NURUT?!" seru Ciel kagak terima.

Sang Danish pun langsung ngeluarin aura mengerikan sambil ngomong dengan nada sadis, "Karena kalau kagak, gue bakalan nyunatin lu biar bernasib sama kayak Elsword! Mau?"

GLEK!

Satu ruangan pun langsung hening, bahkan Elsword udah ngumpet di bawah meja demi keselamatan 'milik'-nya yang udah pernah disunat sama Lance.

"Lu alergi sama ikan, ya?" tanya Raven datar.

JLEB!

"Raven... Omae wa..." gumam sang ketua guru dengan tatapan bengis yang sukses bikin Raven langsung nelen ludah.

"I-iya..." balasnya gemetaran.

Mathias nyaris ngeluarin kapaknya dan hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dia berusaha untuk menahan amarahnya.

"Ciel, buang..." perintah Mathias mengalihkan topik.

"Iya, iya! Gue buang!" balas Ciel sambil membawa mangkuknya dan berjalan keluar untuk membuang sup ikannya.

Entah karena Add yang buang kulit pisang sembarangan atau apa, tiba-tiba Ciel kepeleset.

SLEP!

Sontak, Gerrard pun langsung menangkap Ciel dari belakang agar tidak jatuh.

Tapi masalahnya, sup ikannya...

MENGGUYUR KEPALA MATHIAS!

"Ma-Mathias!"

"CIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!"

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Setelah itu Ciel langsung dihajar Anko sampai masuk UGD selama seminggu!" jelas Lukas mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Kalau begitu, kita bangunin aja dia pake bau ikan!" usul Luthias.

"EH?!" seru Lukas dan Emil kaget.

"Serius lu?" tanya Giro.

"Iya, lha! Tiga puluh rius malah!" jawab Luthias datar sambil ngeluarin sebotol parfum berbau ikan (memangnya ada parfum dengan bau seperti itu?), membuka tutupnya, dan mendekatkannya ke hidung kakaknya.

Semua orang pun langsung tegang melihatnya.

1 detik, belum ada reaksi.

2 detik, Mathias belum bangun.

3 detik, masih sama.

4 detik, mereka semua gemetaran.

5 de-

BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!

Semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya pun langsung mental.

"AAAAAAAARGH! IKAN! KENAPA HARUS IKAN?! KENAPA DI DUNIA INI HARUS ADA BAU IKAAAAAAN?!" teriak Mathias frustasi.

"Tuh, sukses kan?" tanya Luthias datar, tapi dalam hatinya udah ngakak guling-guling.

Ternyata diam-diam Luthias kejam juga nertawain abangnya sendiri!

"Du er okay, broder _(Kau baik-baik saja, kakak)_?" tanya Fiorel khawatir.

"Ja, terus kalian ngapain pada ngumpul di sini?" balas Mathias nanya balik.

"Salahin dia yang nabrak lu!" jawab Emil datar sambil nunjuk Giro yang udah nelen ludah duluan.

Well, kayaknya kejadian selanjutnya kagak bakalan lulus sensor! Jadi, kita akhiri saja sampai di sini! *Narator dibuang ke jurang.*

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Kayaknya makin nista aja, deh! Well, i don't care with that! *plak!*

Well, aku berniat bikin fic baru (dan masih dalam lingkup 'NNG Series')! Ada yang bisa menebak dua tokoh utama buat fic baruku ini? Clue-nya ada di Chapter 'Toilet Tragedy and New Couple', lho!

Review! :D


	25. Another Horror Story Again?

Balas Review! :D

**Honey Sho: Aku kurang tau dia tuh sifatnya kayak gimana, jadi maklumi aja deh! ^^V Baiklah, Terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

**BlueAhoge (Mungkin mulai sekarang akan kutulis begini! Kagak apa-apa, kan? :D): Ahaha, memang aku kagak tau harus gimana bayangin si ketua kelas itu joget ala AKB48! *plak!* Oke, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 23: Another Horror Story Again?**

* * *

Pagi ini para penghuni kost guru NNG sedang sarapan dengan roti isi yang diisi dengan makanan kesukaan masing-masing. Sekedar informasi aja, sarapan mereka selalu disediakan sama STNW. (Rena: "Apa itu STNW?"/Thundy: "Staff That Never Was!" *nyengir.*)

Ieyasu hanya bengong sambil melihat roti isinya. Saking bengongnya, matanya kagak berkedip padahal udah dihinggapi lalat. (Ieyasu: "Heh, sembarangan lu!")

"Woy, Yasu! Lu kena-" tanya Add yang terpotong karena lampu neon udah muncul di atas kepalanya yang bertanda niat jahanam telah muncul.

"Pssst, Anna! Sini deh!" panggil Add kepada Anna.

"Kenapa?" tanya Anna.

"Liatin Yasu, tuh! Kayaknya lagi bengong, deh!" jawab Add sambil menunjuk orang yang bersangkutan dan tersenyum jahil dalam hati.

"Yasu, Yasu!" panggil Anna sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah su- *Narator digiles Tadakatsu.*

"Aaah, go-gomen Anna-san! Aku lagi melamun!" kata Ieyasu sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Oh iya, lu ngelamunin apaan sih?" tanya Anna yang agak kesal padahal sebenernya udah su- *Narator di-Mother Earth sama Anna.*

"Kalau itu, dia lagi melamun soal- AAAAAAAAAH!"

Perkataan Add terputus karena 'bogem mental' dari Ieyasu telah membuatnya mental dengan kecepatan cahaya.

"Mou, daijobu! Jangan dengerin dia, Anna-san!" ujar Ieyasu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Anna pun langsung sweatdrop dengan apa yang baru saja lewat di depan matanya, sementara Mathias yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Dasar, dibilangin jangan digangguin!" gumam Mathias pelan sebelum mendengar suara yang berasal dari halaman belakang.

"Hey, masih sakit?"

"Iya, nih!"

"Pahanya masih sakit, ya? Makanya gue bilang pelan-pelan!"

Beberapa orang yang lagi main poker di ruang tengah pun langsung bisik-bisik mendengar percakapan antara kedua orang tersebut dengan pertanyaan yang sama: "Kok ambigu, ya?"

"Pegel banget, tau!"

"Hmmm... Makanya pemanasan dulu, dong!"

Sebagian orang udah langsung ber-'What The Fuck' ria mendengarnya.

"Tapi pemanasan kagak enak!"

"Yah, tapi setidaknya lebih aman! Kagak terlalu boros tenaga! Masa segitu aja udah capek?"

Seisi ruangan pun langsung cengo mendengarnya.

"Tapi pemanasan merepotkan!"

"Tapi harus! Aku udah nyoba pelan-pelan, tapi karena kagak pemanasan jadinya begitu!"

'Harus menyegarkan pikiran lagi!' batin mereka semua sambil berusaha untuk tidak berpikiran yang menjurus ke 'if you what i mean'.

"Tetap aja sakit!"

"Namanya juga pertama, nanti juga terbiasa! Gue juga udah pelan-pelan!"

"Sekarang malah punggung yang pegel!"

"Kebanyakan nekuk atau tegang, kali! Masih muda tenaganya kan gede, masa baru bentar aja udah langsung capek?"

"Tetap aja capek! Stamina gue kan dikit!"

"Badan lu kecil, sih!"

"Nusuk tau, nusuk!"

"Ya memang harus begitu, kan? Mau gimana lagi?"

"Tapi kan..."

"Minum jus aja! Lumayan, lho!"

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Yup, seger!"

"Mereka abis ngapain, sih?" tanya seisi ruangan pelan plus bersamaan.

"Makanya kalau lay up basket itu tuh pelan-pelan, Lu-chan! Udah tau badanmu mungil!"

"Aku kagak mungil, Ara!"

"Tetap aja! Udah gitu pemanasan kurang lagi! Gue kan udah jelasin pelan-pelan!"

Sontak, seisi ruangan pun langsung hening seketika.

"Jadi kalian abis latihan lay up buat basket?" tanya Lance cengo dari depan pintu belakang (yang kebetulan menghadap ke arah halaman belakang) dan disambut anggukan dari Ara dan Lu.

Sementara di belakang kedua gadis itu, terlihat Add yang langsung mendarat dengan ngenesnya akibat mental ditonjok Ieyasu barusan.

"BISA KAGAK KALIAN NGOMONG DENGAN CARA YANG NORMAL DAN BUKAN DENGAN CARA YANG AMBIGU?!" teriak Mathias emosi.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Lance yang berniat membicarakan sesuatu hanya bisa cengo karena keadaan ruang guru yang lagi ngobrol dan ngacangin dia begitu aja.

Karena amarahnya yang tak terbendung lagi, dia pun berteriak, "WOY KALIAN PARA JONES, PERHATIIN ORANG NGOMONG!"

"Jones apaan?" tanya seisi ruangan sambil memperhatikan Lance yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"JOmblo with hepiNES!" jawab Lance ngasal.

"Sori, ye! Gue mah bukan Jones, tapi Jojobas!" seru Ciel dari pojok ruangan.

"Apaan, tuh?" tanya beberapa orang heran.

"JOmblo JOmblo BAhagia Selalu!" jawab Ciel yang disambut gelak tawa dari seisi ruangan.

"Ah iya! Daripada ngomongin jones dan jojobas, gimana kalau kita ngomongin yang lain?" tanya Raven mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya udahlah!" jawab Matt singkat.

"Ada yang punya bahan pembicaraan kagak, nih?" tanya Elsword.

"Gimana kalau tentang rumor di NNG?" usul Lukas.

"Yeee, rumor yang mana dulu? Kalau yang si Kambing pacaran sama cewek kelas 9C itu mah kita semua udah tau!" ujar Andre yang langsung disambit botol aqua sama Mathias (yang diam-diam lagi blushing di pojokan).

"Bukan itu, sekarang rumor tentang hantu remaja yang berkeliaran di sekitar NNG!" jawab Lukas sambil masang tampang 'You Don't Say?' kepada Andre.

"Oooh! Rumor yang itu, ya?" tanya Ieyasu meyakinkan yang dibalas anggukan dari Lukas.

"Kalian tau kagak legenda hantu di sini?" tanya Emil kepada Elgang, Matt, Natalie, Lance, Anna, Gerrard dan Andre yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan pelan dari mereka semua.

"Kalau lu tau ceritain aja!" usul Gerrard kagak sabaran.

"Jadi, dulu di NNG ada rumor tentang hantu remaja dengan bola mata hitam dan iris berwarna merah darah yang suka mengincar orang-orang di sana saat malam!" jelas Emil datar.

"Terus?" tanya Natalie penasaran.

"Konon katanya, NNG kekurangan guru gara-gara rumor aneh ini dan orang yang berada di NNG saat malam sambil meringkuk di bawah meja kelas akan dijadikan tumbal kepala untuk hantu itu!" Emil pun mulai menakut-nakuti yang lainnya sampai merinding gaje.

"Hantu itu, dengan tombaknya, menusuk jantung orang itu... Lalu memotong kepalanya, dan..."

Yang lainnya pun mulai ketakutan setengah mati.

"DIMAKAN SAMA DIA!" teriak Emil dengan efek yang dramatis.

"KYAAAA!" Semua orang pun langsung berebutan meluk sang Icelandic.

"Eh, lu pada apa-apaan pake acara meluk-meluk?!" bentak Emil sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari tumpukan manusia yang mencekiknya dan...

BUAK!

"Itte... Kagak usah segitunya juga, kali..." kata yang lainnya sambil mengelus tubuh mereka yang menjadi 'tempat pendaratan darurat' karena mental oleh Emil barusan.

"Kaliannya juga, sih! Tiba-tiba main peluk aja!" balas Emil kesal.

"Terus apalagi?" tanya Eve datar.

"Hmmm, sebetulnya sih hanya itu doang yang kami tau!" ujar Mathias sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Yang lainnya masih sedikit bergidik ngeri mendengarnya.

"Gimana kalau malam ini kita uji nyali di sana?" usul Lance.

"HEH! LU BARUSAN KAGAK DENGER, APA?! LU MAU DIPENGGAL KAYAK KEJADIAN 'ITU'?!" teriak Matt kaget plus bingung kenapa kawannya yang satu ini rada-rada bolot.

"Kita semua aja yang nyoba! Yah, kalau beneran ada kan kita semua yang hilang ini!" balas Lance watados dan yang lainnya pun berunding.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Nah, gimana? Mau pada ikut, kagak?" tanya Lance sekali lagi.

Yang lainnya pun hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Oke, nanti jam enam kita ke sini lagi! Setuju?" tanya Lance bersemangat.

"Setujuuu..." koor yang lainnya lemes.

* * *

Malam harinya...

"Nah, sampe! Gimana nih baginya?" tanya Lukas.

"Baginya berdasarkan kelompok aja!" usul Add yang langsung ditimpuk pake botol sake, botol bir, botol Yoggi, sebungkus Licorice, Janus, dan Tactical Knife.

"Gile lu! Mendingan lu berempat ikut kita aja, deh!" ajak Gerrard kepada EBF Four (Matt-Natalie-Lance-Anna).

"Psst, gimana nih?" tanya Anna sambil mengajak ketiga temannya untuk berunding.

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Lu ikut kemana?" tanya Raven dan Mathias bersamaan.

"Errrr, kita ikut sama Mathias aja!" jawab Natalie.

"Oh, ya udah! Kalian mendingan ke kelas 9C sekarang! Kita bakalan jalan ke kelas 9E!" kata Mathias sambil berjalan ke arah kelas 9E.

Raven dan rombongannya pun langsung mengarah ke kelas 9C.

* * *

Di kelas 9C...

"Nah, gimana nih jadinya?" tanya Elesis.

"Yah, kita meringkuk di bawah meja siapa aja!" jawab Ara sambil meringkuk di bawah Jembatan An- *plak!* Maksudnya, di bawah salah satu meja.

* * *

Di kelas 9E...

"Oke, jadi kita tinggal meringkuk di bawah salah satu meja aja, kan?" tanya Matt sambil meringkuk.

"Iya! Eh, Lance! Lu ngapain di belakang gue?" tanya Emil yang nyadar Lance berada di belakangnya.

"Hehehe..." Dia pun beranjak ke meja lain dan meringkuk di bawahnya.

"Kalian bertiga meringkuk di mana aja! Kan masih banyak mejanya!" usul Mathias yang udah meringkuk di salah satu meja.

* * *

Back to 9C Class...

"Brrr, kok jadi dingin?" tanya Aisha.

"Mau kupeluk?" tanya Elsword.

"Diem ah, orang lagi uji nyali juga!" potong Chung kepada kedua orang itu.

Tiba-tiba, terdengarlah suara yang bikin merinding.

"Psst, lu pada tadi denger suara nyanyian kagak?" bisik Raven yang masih meringkuk.

"Eh, iya juga ya! Tapi apaan?" tanya Rena yang mulai merinding gaje.

Suara itu pun terdengar lagi.

"Anjrit, kenapa makin kenceng aja musiknya?" tanya Add yang makin panik.

"Iya, nih!" jawab Lu ketakutan.

GREEEEK!

"Jeg fandt dig!" kata seorang pemuda yang memegang tombak dengan suara pelan.

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Sementara di kelas 9E...

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Eh, teriakan siapa tuh?!" tanya Anna yang kaget mendengar teriakan barusan.

"Hiiiy, kok makin lama makin serem?" tanya Mathias yang mulai merinding.

"Diem lu, Kambing!" umpat Andre sambil berusaha konsentrasi.

"Lu ngapain, Ndre?" tanya Gerrard penasaran.

"Apa ini cuma perasaan aja, atau tadi gue denger suara nyanyian?" jawab Andre nanya balik.

Suara barusan pun terdengar lagi.

"Eh, suara apaan tuh?!" tanya Matt kaget.

"Bentar, kok kayak suara orang lagi nyanyi?" tanya Ieyasu panik.

Suara itu pun semakin mendekat.

"Suaranya makin kenceng!" teriak Lukas yang makin panik

"Haaaa, ampuni aku!" teriak Lance ketakutan.

GREEEEK!

"Jeg fandt dig!" Pemuda bertombak itu pun muncul lagi dan sekarang dia berada di depan pintu kelas 9E sambil berjalan perlahan menuju mereka semua.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

"Vad hände här _(Apa yang terjadi di sini)_?" tanya seseorang dengan suara yang agak bariton dan sangat dikenal oleh tiga dari mereka semua.

"SVERIGE/SVI?!" koor Mathias, Lukas, dan Emil.

"D'a s'ap'?" tanya Berwald sambil menunjuk pemuda bertombak itu.

"Hmhmhm... Afsked, bror Sverige _(Sampai jumpa, Kak Swedia)_!" Pemuda itu pun menghilang begitu saja.

"Vänta _(Tunggu)_!" cegat Berwald yang sayangnya, pemuda tersebut telah menghilang dari pandangan.

"Är du okej _(Kalian baik-baik saja)_?" tanya Berwald kepada mereka semua dan dibalas dengan anggukan pelan.

"Gimana keadaan Elgang?" tanya Lukas.

"M'rek' k'gak 'pa-'pa, k'yakny' h'nya p'ngsan k'ren' shock! Lag'an, k'nap' k'lian d' sin'?" jawab Berwald mengalihkan pertanyaan.

"Sebenernya kami di sini untuk uji nyali!" jawab Ieyasu jujur.

"Uj' ny'li?" tanya Berwald yang dibalas anggukan dari Ieyasu.

"Leb'h b'ik k'lian k'mbali k' kost! B'sok h'ri m'nggu, k'n? Leb'h b'ik k'lian 'stir'hat!" saran Berwald.

"Tak, men hvorfor _(Terima kasih, tapi kenapa)_?" tanya Mathias kurang yakin.

"'ku h'nya t'dak m'u k'lian d'pat m'sal'h s'ja! L'in k'li jang'n l'kuk'n y'ng 'neh lag'!" jawabnya sambil melangkah pergi.

* * *

Besoknya di kost guru...

Ciel terbangun di sebuah ruangan yang tidak asing di matanya: ruang tengah kost guru.

"Sudah sadar?" tanya Emil yang membawa seperangkat alat mandi.

"Ini dimana?" Ciel nanya balik.

"Kost kita, Ciel! Svi yang membawa kalian semua ke sini!" jelas Emil.

"Souka!" balas Ciel sambil bangkit dan duduk, kemudian bergumam pelan, "Gue kapok sama uji nyali itu!"

Emil pun hanya bisa menghela nafas kecil.

"Svi juga kagak bolehin kita ngelakuin itu lagi!" ujar Emil datar.

"Katanya dia juga lagi nyari siapa hantu ini!" kata Chung yang muncul di belakang Emil.

"Udahlah, kagak usah dibahas lagi!" balas Ciel pusing.

"Oke, deh!" Chung pun langsung duduk di samping Ciel.

Yang lainnya pun mulai bangun. Mathias, Lukas, Emil, Lance, Ieyasu, Gerrard, Andre, Matt, Natalie, dan Anna menjelaskan sedikit tentang kejadian semalam.

"Untung aja kepala kita kagak dipotong!" gumam Add lega.

TOK TOK TOK!

"Ha'i, tadaima!" Raven buru-buru ke depan pintu.

KRIEEEET!

"Ah, kau rupanya dan siapa itu?" tanya Raven setelah menyapa Berwald.

"B'sa b'rit'u y'ng l'inny'? 'ku m'nemuk'n p'lakuny'a!" jawab Berwald sambil menyuruh Raven untuk memanggil teman-temannya.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"KAU KAN..." teriak Lukas menggantung sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda jabrik yang sangat mirip dengan Mathias.

"Luthias Oersted, anak kelas 9E dan adeknya Mathias itu?" tanya Elsword menyambung perkataan Lukas.

"Oke, Greeny! Sekarang aku tanya, kamu ngapain semalam di NNG?" tanya Mathias dengan tampang serius.

"Enaknya mulai dari mana, ya..." gumam Luthias bingung. "Hmmm, orang-orang bilang kalau aku punya 'kepribadian ganda'! Diriku yang sekarang dan yang semalam! Entah kenapa sisi ini selalu bangkit saat malam dan tubuhku kehilangan kendali!"

"Hooo, jadi begitu ceritanya!" ujar Eve datar.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan bola matamu?" tanya Aisha.

"Maksudmu ini?" tanya Luthias sambil menunjukkan sepasang kontak lens dengan warna abnormal yang sukses membuat mereka semua langsung ber-gubrak ria.

"Beklager, ja! Jeg har gjort ting der bandlyst _(Maaf, ya! Aku telah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak)_!" gumamnya dengan nada menyesal.

"Ya, sudahlah! Tidak apa-apa, kok! Orang salah kami juga datang ke sana malam-malam!" balas Lance tidak enak hati.

"Greeny, gimana kalau kau sekarang tinggal dulu di sini? Besok kami antar pulang!" tanya Mathias menyarankan.

"Baiklah!" balas pemuda itu pasrah.

* * *

Keesokan paginya...

Para penghuni kost guru plus Luthias (yang disuruh menginap sama kakaknya) mulai berdatangan ke ruang makan untuk mengambil jatah sarapan mereka. Yap, roti isi yang isinya bermacam-macam. Mulai dari licorice, cokelat, anggur, jeruk, pisang, kue, disket (?), dan yang lainnya silakan tebak sendiri. :D

"Oh iya, ada yang liat Luthias kagak?" tanya Eve celingukan sambil makan roti isi disket (?) miliknya dan menimbulkan bunyi 'KRAUS KRAUS'. (Mathias: "Oooh, pantesan aja selama ini gue dapet tagihan roti spesial! Tak taunya, roti isi... Disket?" *bingung sendiri.*)

"Kagak tau, deh! Tadi kayaknya masih di kamar!" jawab Lu sambil memakan roti isi kue miliknya.

"Tapi tadi gue selesai mandi udah kagak ada orangnya! Gue pikir udah di bawah, eh kagak ada juga!" balas Eve yang masih celingukan.

"Godmorgen!" sapa Mathias sambil mendobrak pintu kost yang tidak bersalah.

"Ah, BaKambing rupanya!" balas Andre yang kagak keliatan sama sekali ekspresi kagetnya.

"Oh iya, Anko! Kalau boleh tau, Green dimana?" tanya Lukas.

"Greeny? Oh, dia lagi di belakang, kok!" jawab Mathias santai.

Lukas pun langsung mengangguk paham.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Aku kagak bisa jelasin kelanjutannya, jadi terserah kalian lha! :D

Review! :D


	26. The Absurd Test and Part Time Job Again?

Balas Review! :D

**BlueAhoge: Aku kagak pernah baca Manhwa itu, tapi kalau memang sekocak itu ya terserah kau saja! :) Okay, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 24: The Absurd Test and Part Time Job Again?**

* * *

Sebagian guru cowok di NNG sedang belajar dengan keras di ruang guru.

Mau tau kenapa?

Karena mereka harus belajar untuk menghadapi ujian dadakan (lagi) dari Mathias.

Awalnya sih mereka semua nolak, tapi demi menghindari amukan sang ketua guru, maka mereka mencoba untuk meningkatkan ilmu mereka dengan membuat grup chat di BBM, WhatsApp, Line, dan media lainnya untuk membahas strategi agar para guru cowok yang tergolong 'miring' itu bisa memperoleh nilai yang sempurna dan merata.

BRAK!

"Sialan lu, Matt! Kalau mau bikin grup chat itu yang normal dikit, dong!" teriak Lukas yang baru datang sambil membanting pintu ruang guru.

"Heh, udah bagus gue bikinin grup juga!" balas Matt yang udah berada di dalam ruangan itu sejak tadi pagi.

"Tapi nama grupnya yang nyambung dikit, apa! Masa 'Resnovia on Nevolia'?! Kemaren gue sampe ditanyain Sverige yang ngomong 'Siapa itu 'Resnovia on Nevolia'?!'! Gue cuma bisa cengo, tau!" bentak Lukas kagak nyelow.

"Jawab aja 'Perdana Menteri Denmark'!" ujar Matt singkat yang sukses bikin Lukas tambah kicep.

"Anda galau setiap malam minggu? Sekarang tidak perlu khawatir lagi! Karena 'Daia' telah hadir dalam berbagai rasa baru yang siap menemani hari-hari galaumu!"

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara cempreng menggelegar dari depan pintu ruang guru dan tampaklah seorang pemuda berambut merah spiky.

"Oy, Els! Akhirnya lu dateng juga!" seru Matt sambil high five dengan Elsword yang baru datang.

* * *

Sementara di sudut lain ruang guru...

"Argh, aku tidak mengertiiii!" teriak Gerrard sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Uush! Diam kau, Ger! Ane mau belajar, bisakah ente diam?" tanya Ciel dengan logat bahasa Arab campur Betawi.

Gerrard pun langsung kicep karena Ciel memperingatinya dengan bahasa yang tidak dia mengerti.

GREEEK!

Pintu pun terbuka dan muncullah sesosok makhluk yang jangankan kagak mau mereka temui, ngeliat sehari aja udah kagak sudi.

Yap, dialah ketua guru ajaib kita: Mathias Køhler!

"Nah, ujian akan dimulai! Aku berharap kalian dapat nilai yang memuaskan atau kalian akan dapat hukuman yang lebih susah~" kata sang ketua guru dengan senyuman iblisnya.

Mereka semua pun hanya bisa menelan ludah plus berkeringat dingin.

* * *

Karena format-nya nanti masih sama seperti di Chapter 'Ujian Guru Season 2?', mari kita langsung liat aja!

* * *

**1\. Dimanakah Brazil berada?**

Andre: "Kali Ciliwung!"

Gerrard: "Kebun semok~ (?) XD"

Emil: "Soto, soto dijual dengan murah~" (Thundy: "Memangnya ini mau jualan soto apa?" *dibunuh.*)

Lukas: "Lembah terdalam di Venus!" (?)

Ieyasu: "Kerajaan Yeerk!" (Thundy: "Memangnya ini di fandom mana?" =.='')

Matt: "Ragunan!" (?)

Elsword: "Kutub Selatan! XD"

Chung: "Di Venezuela! X3"

Add: "Makassar! XD"

Ciel: "Lu siapanya gue nanya-nanya dimana kuburan Brazil (?)?"

Raven: "Jah, nanya-nanya segala! Ngapain nanya dimana Brazil?! Buka aja atlas atau peta atau google map atau apa kek, susah amat sih!" (Thundy: "Melawan ketua guru tuh kayaknya!" -_-"a)

* * *

**2\. Apa makanan yang paling disukai Luthias?**

Andre: Jah, kok nyambung adeknya si Kambing itu, sih?! Umm... "Botol!" (Luthias: "Heh, sejak kapan gue jadi pembuka botol?!" *ngomel-ngomel dan langsung diseret sama Giro dan Luthfi.*)

Gerrard: Kok jadi nyambung adeknya ketua guru kagak waras itu, sih? "Daging gurita?" (Luthias: "Memang rasanya kayak gimana?"/Gerrard: "Kagak tau!" *angkat bahu.*)

Emil: Wooow! Makanan kesukaan Green numpang masuk ke sini! Pasti daging buldoser (?)! "Daging buldoser!" (Luthias: "Aku bukan mesin..." *pundung.*/Glasses Trio (Giro-Luthfi-Idham): *sweatdrop.*)

Lukas: Baka! Mana ada orang makan besi?! Ini pasti bener! (Emil: "Buktikan aja!") "Serat tanah (?)!" (Luthias: *makin pundung.* "Aku bukan cacing!" *nangis.*/Tino: "Poor Green-kun!" *ngelus kepala Luthias.*)

Ieyasu: "Manisan!"

Matt: "BIIIIR, biar stress-nya cepat hilang!"

Elsword: "Jengkol!" (Tino: "Eh?! Sejak kapan Green-kun suka makan je-" *dibungkam Luthias tanpa alasan.*/Luthias: *langsung tepar karena dihajar Berwald.*)

Chung: "Sushi!"

Add: "Sayuran!" (Luthias: "Blacklist!"/Idham: "Geez, dia langsung sangar kalau soal sayuran!" *memutar mata.*) (Note: Baca fic 'Journey from The Personification of Danish Autonomous Region' Chapter 'Swimming Club and Poetry' untuk mengetahui darimana Idham tau Luthias alergi sayuran! *promosi terselubung!*)

Ciel: "Kue!"

Raven: "Gula kapas!"

* * *

**3\. Benci ususmu, minum baygon setiap hari~ Lagu ini menggunakan nada lagu iklan apa?**

Andre: "Tori-Tori Zombie Crekers (?)! X3"

Gerrard: "So David (?)!"

Emil: "Puffin Garuda! X3"

Lukas: "Yoggireo (?)!"

Ieyasu: "Mikawa Blade!" (Nama senjata?)

Matt: "I am SuperGatotMan (?)!" (Kok jadi begituan?)

Elsword: "Elshard Bintang Raja!" (Eh?!)

Chung: "Hamel Joy (?)!"

Add: "Nasod Soempoerna!" (?)

Ciel: "Real Luciela (?)!"

Raven: "Perubahan dari iklan Yakult!"

* * *

**4\. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika melihat Giro berpakaian ala Spiderman dan berkata "I am Spiderman!" sambil nari-nari kayak di iklan itu? **(Giro: "EH?! Kenapa gue yang jadi korban?! Bunuh Denmaku-pyon, bunuh!" *yandere mode on.*/Idham dan Luthfi: *berusaha nahan Giro.* "Udahlah, Giro..." *nyeret Giro ke ruangan lain (?).*)

Andre: "Langsung muntah darah!"

Gerrard: "Muntaber!"

Emil: "Langsung bunuh makhluk kagak waras itu!"

Lukas: "Entah mau ngomong apa, yang pasti bikin gue mau bunuh diri aja punya murid yang makin kagak waras!"

Ieyasu: "Lempar dia ke jurang!"

Matt: "Kasih bir sampai mabuk dan buat dia buka aibnya!" *innocent face.* (Giro: *menjauh dari Matt secepatnya.*)

Elsword: "Mencincangnya!" (Giro: *pundung.*)

Chung: "Menyumpelnya dengan sosis! X3"

Add: "Gergaji dia pakai gergaji mesin!" *psycho smile.* (Giro: *merinding.*)

Ciel: "Hancurkan biolanya!" (Giro: "AAAAH, JANGAN DIHANCURKAN! *histeris.*)

Raven: "Susah-susah amat! Bunuh aja anak gila dan kagak waras itu! Gampang, kan?" (Giro: "Apanya yang susah?! Aku masih sayang nyawa..." *pundung.*/Luthias: "Kirain pengen cepet mati!" *masang tampang watados.* *digampar Giro.*/Giro: *dicincang Mathias.*)

* * *

**5\. Kalau kalian melompat dari gedung lantai sejuta (?), apa yang akan kalian lakukan saat terjun bebas sebelum menemui ajal kalian saat mendarat nanti?**

Andre: "Bunuh semua zombie baru saya dengan senang hati meninggal dengan bahagia (?)!"

Gerrard: "Malingin semua senjata Andre baru saya bahagia bisa mati!"

Emil: "Makan Licorice sekampung (?)! XD"

Lukas: "Berhasil nyuruh Aisu manggil gue 'Onii-chan'!"

Ieyasu: "Menyatukan seluruh Jepang baru saya bakalan meninggal dengan tenang!" (Thundy: "Ini bukan 'SenBasa Judge End', Yasu!" -_-")

Matt: "Berhasil minum seluruh alkohol di dunia! X3"

Elsword: "Makan daging phoru dulu! XD"

Chung: "Berdoa kepada dewa Hamel (?)!"

Add: "Berhasil ngintip cewek mandi!" *langsung digampar Raven yang duduk di sebelah Add.*

Ciel: "Berhasil nolongin Lu-sama jadi ratu demon baru saya terima bakalan mati sebentar lagi!"

Raven: "Terserah, aku hanya pasrah!"

* * *

**6\. Kalian harus menyanyikan lagu apa aja sambil joget-joget atau berteriak dan bergaya ala iklan apa aja!**

Andre: WHAT THE DENMARK?! Gezzz... Zubi! Zubi! Zubi! ASEM MANIS! (?) *pakai nada tori-tori chesse crekers sambil joget-joget ala chesse crekers serta megang sapu dan pel yang entah dapat darimana.*

Gerrard: *megang mic yang entah dapat darimana dan pakai wig kribo.* DEMI KOKO YANG DICARI-CARI! MEREKA KAN TIBA TAK LAMA LAGI! APA MUNGKIN TERJADI? BOBOIBOY! *nyanyi ala banci sambil joget-joget dan bergaya ala superman.*

Emil: *pakai wig panjang, high hells yang entah sejak kapan dapatnya, dan lipstik merah.* KESANA KEMARI MENCARI ALAMAT! DENG! DENG! NAMUN, YANG KUTERIMA~ ALAMAT PALSU! *joget-joget dengan seksinya.* (Thundy: "Bayangin aja sendiri!" =3=)

Lukas: *sama kayak Emil, tapi pakai lipstik pink plus eyeshadow dan tampangnya udah kayak banci jejadian.* DASAR KAU KEONG RACUN! KAU ANGGAP AKU TROLL KAMPUNG (?)! *nari-nari dengan seksinya dan... 'you know what'.*

Ieyasu: *nari-nari hawai pakai tombak.* Aloha~ Aloha~ Aku punya banyak tombak~

Matt: Pedang, pedang, pedang, pedang pedang, yey! *pake nada lagu 'Numa Numa'.*

Elsword: CHUNG-KUN! ADA PEDANG BARU, LHO! *nada kayak Afika di Oreo.*

Chung: KAGAK! ADA BIRU! BIRUUUUU! BIRUUUUU! PUTIIIH! BIRU GARUDA! *pake nada kacang telur garuda.*

Add: Cokelat, SELERAAAKUUUU! *teriak-teriak gaje sambil ngeluarin sebuah cokelat dibungkus oleh bungkusan indomie yang terdapat tulisan 'cokelat selera'.*

Ciel: CMK! CIEL MAKAN KUE! CMK! CIEL MAKAN KUE! *nada sonice.*

Raven: CROW RIDER BERUBAHLAH! MERMAID GAGAK! *pake gaya ala 'Mermaid Melody'.*

* * *

**7\. Antartika di samudra mana?**

Andre: "Dimana aja boleh!"

Gerrard: "Atlantos!"

Emil: *nyontek Gerrard.* "Atlantos!"

Lukas: *nyontek Emil.* "Atlantos!"

Ieyasu: "Pasifik!"

Matt: *ber'cap-cip-cup' ria dengan pedangnya dan mengambil satu pedang.* HEAVEN GATE! AKU TAU JAWABANNYA! "Heaven Gate!"

Elsword: "Sungai Amazon!"

Chung: "Sungai Missisipi! XD"

Add: "Atlantik!"

Ciel: "Bengawan Solo, riwayatmu ini~" (Thundy: "Malah nyanyi!" -_-")

Raven: "Artik!"

* * *

**8\. Apa itu Nose?**

Andre: "Naus!"

Gerrard: "Hidung!"

Emil: "Puffin!"

Lukas: "Troll!"

Ieyasu: "Liat aja di mukamu!" (Thundy: "Songong banget!" -_-"a)

Matt: "Ingus!"

Elsword: "Sapi Jantan!" (?)

Chung: "Nosu!"

Add: "Nos!"

Ciel: RAVEN! AYO KITA BERTRANSFORMASI! RANGER BIRU! CIEL! *bergaya ala Power Ranger.* "BIRU!"

Raven: RANGER HITAM! RAVEN! *ikutan gaya kayak Ciel.* "HITAM!"

* * *

**9\. Siapa itu Orochimaru?**

Andre: "Kura-kura!"

Gerrard: *nyontek Andre.* "Kura-Kura!"

Emil: "Penjual tahu!"

Lukas: "Pengumpul gayung (?)!"

Ieyasu: "Korban tabrak lari Tadakatsu!"

Matt: "Korban tabrak lari Valkyrie Tank-nya Lance! X3" (Lance: *bersin.*)

Elsword: "Pencinta pedang!"

Chung: "Siluman ular!"

Add: "Apapun boleh! X3"

Ciel: "Seme-nya Sule, kali!" (Thundy: "Semprul lu!")

Raven: "No comment!"

*Girl-chan dibantai Orochimaru.*

* * *

**10\. Siapakah Andreas Trio dan apa saja sifatnya?**

Andre: "Makhluk jejadian?"

Gerrard: "Anak jalanan?" (Daren: "Siapa yang mau bunuh Author?"/Vience: "Gue!" *nyiapin tombak.*/Daren dan Vience: *menghajar Girl-chan.*)

Emil: "Coklat-coklatan! X3"

Lukas: "Telur-teluran! X3"

Ieyasu: "Entahlah!"

Matt: "PENGGEMAR MESSI!"

Elsword: "BROWN DAIGUNDER (?)!"

Chung: "PENJUAL KUNYIT!"

Add: "Hantu hutan!"

Ciel: "Penggemar telur dan warna coklat!"

Raven: "Vience: narsis tapi sadis, Saphire: heboh tapi bego, Daren: Jangan bicarakan aibnya atau kau akan mati!" (Thundy: *speechless.*)

*Girl-chan dihajar Andreas Trio.*

* * *

Setelah ujian itu selesai, mereka pun langsung menghela nafas lega.

"Fyuuh~ Tadi tuh sarap banget!" kata Add sambil menaruh kepalanya di atas meja.

"Bener lima ribu persen!" balas Lukas datar yang sukses bikin mereka semua sweatdrop.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian, mereka pun melihat hasil ujian mereka.

* * *

Tapi sebelum itu, mari kita lihat jawaban sebenarnya dari soal yang mereka kerjakan!

1\. Di Amerika Selatan. (Semuanya salah!)

2\. Jawabannya satu: Kue! X3 *ditusuk tombak sama Luthias.* (Ciel benar!)

3\. Perubahan dari iklan Yakult! XD *dibunuh para karyawan Yakult.* (Raven benar!)

4\. Terserah kalian sendiri! XD *dibunuh Giro.* (Karena membingungkan, jadi semuanya benar! *dibunuh lagi.*)

5\. Terserah, orang Author kagak perduli! :p *digantung terbalik di tiang bendera.* (Baiklah, semuanya benar!)

6\. (Semuanya benar!)

7\. Samudra Atlantik! (Add benar!)

8\. Hidung! (Gerrard benar!) (All min Gerrard: "APA-APAAN ITU?!")

9\. Siluman ular! *dibantai lagi.* (Chung benar!)

10\. Itu rahasia Ilahi~ XD *dihajar lagi.* (Penilaiannya tergantung Author aja! :P *dibuang.*)

* * *

'Mampus!' batin mereka semua ketakutan.

Mau tau kenapa? Karena nilai mereka di bawah rata-rata semua!

* * *

Inilah daftar nilai mereka!

Andre: 30

Gerrard: 40

Emil: 30

Lukas: 30

Ieyasu: 30

Matt: 30

Elsword: 30

Chung: 40

Add: 30

Ciel: 50

Raven: 50

* * *

Udah tau, kan? Oke, Back to Story!

* * *

"Nah, udah siap dapat hukuman?"

Mereka semua pun langsung menelan ludah mendengar suara sang ketua guru yang entah darimana asalnya.

"Kalian tegang banget! Santai aja, dong!" kata Lance yang (entah sejak kapan) udah berada di belakang mereka sambil masang tampang pokerface.

'Gimana kagak tegang? Kalau hukumannya sadis, kan kita yang gempor!' batin mereka semua (min Lance) sweatdrop.

"Kagak bakalan sadis, kok!" ujar pemuda berambut merah itu datar seolah membaca pikiran kawan-kawannya.

"Lance benar, lho!" sambung Mathias yang (entah sejak kapan) udah berada di depan pintu sambil membawa sebuah kardus berisi sesuatu. "Kalian semua kecuali Chung, Raven, dan Yasu ikut gue ke toilet!"

"Lho, kok? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Raven bingung.

"Nanti lu bakalan tau sendiri!" balas Mathias santai sambil berjalan pergi diikuti yang lainnya.

Raven makin bingung, Chung dan Ieyasu saling berpandangan, sementara Lance berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Lu kenapa, sih?" tanya Raven yang menyadari kelakuan bocah merah di sebelahnya.

"Gue masih ingat sama kejadian waktu di Basara Café! Lu pada masih inget, kagak?" balas Lance nanya balik.

Ketiganya pun mikir bentar dan langsung teringat sesuatu.

"Ooooh, maksud lu yang waktu kita kerja paruh waktu di sono?" tanya Chung memastikan.

"He-eh!" Pemuda berambut merah itu pun mengangguk.

"Tapi apanya yang lucu?" tanya Ieyasu bingung.

"Karena, pfffft-" Lance pun berusaha menahan tawanya lagi. "Hmhmhmhm! Mereka kerjanya sambil crossdress!"

"Hah?" Ketiganya pun makin bingung dan Lance malah ngakak guling-guling dengan gaje-nya.

'Memang seberapa lucunya?' tanya mereka bertiga dalam hati sambil membayangkan kejadian yang akan terjadi di benak mereka.

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit...

"APA-APAAN INI?!"

Well, yeah! Sepertinya perkataan Lance ada benarnya juga, karena ternyata mereka disuruh jadi pelayan di Basara Café sambil CROSSDRESS!

Well, begini ceritanya! Karena toliet cowok terlalu sempit plus mereka harus ke sana secepatnya, Lukas pun terpaksa men-teleport mereka semua ke Basara Café dan ganti baju di ruang ganti tempat itu.

Tapi mereka semua (kecuali Mathias) tidak tau kalau ternyata mereka akan crossdress dan setelah mereka ganti baju, kalian bisa menebak sendiri seberapa kagetnya mereka.

Keempat orang lainnya udah menghampiri TKP (baca: ruang ganti untuk para pelayan di Basara Café) dan langsung ngakak gegulingan di tempat melihat pakaian apa saja yang dikenakan kawan-kawannya.

"Terus aja ketawa, biar kotak ketawa lu lecet situ!" umpat Emil emosi yang memakai gaun biru dan apron putih plus pita hitam di kepalanya.

Bagi yang kagak tau kayak gimana gaunnya, liat aja di Zerochan! Maaf kagak bisa ngasih link karena Author lupa, tapi dia udah posting gambarnya di FB! Jadi tinggal diliat aja! *Narator dilempar ke jurang sama Emil.*

"Udahlah, Mil! Justru kau lebih cantik dengan baju itu!" sahut Chung yang masih ngakak.

"Ég er meira í ást með þér klæddur svona _(Aku semakin cinta padamu dengan pakaian seperti itu)_!" timpal Lance watados.

"Modus lu!" balas Emil kesal.

"Nah, silakan dimulai hukumannya~" kata Mathias.

"Terus, kita ngapain?" tanya Ieyasu bingung.

"Yah, kalian berempat ngawasin mereka aja! Kalau mereka kagak becus, kalian bebas ngapain aja ke mereka! Mau di-raep atau dibunuh juga terserah!" jawab Mathias watados.

"ENAK BANGET, TUH!" pekik Emil, Lukas, Ciel, Matt, Elsword, dan Add sewot.

Sementara Gerrard dan Andre, mereka udah pingsan duluan mendengar perkataan Mathias barusan.

"Entar hukumannya nambah, lho! Kalian mau kerja sambil crossdress atau 'Iron Dance' pake kolor? Pilihannya cuma itu, lho!" balas Lance santai.

GLEK!

Karena mereka kagak mau nanggung malu joget begituan pake kolor (apalagi kalau sampai direkam dan disebar ke seluruh NNG), maka mau tidak mau mereka terpaksa menjalani hukumannya.

* * *

Thundy: "Bagi yang tidak tau apa itu 'Iron Dance', silakan cari video-nya di Youtube! Author pernah disuruh joget begituan gara-gara belum ngerjain tugas di ekskul-nya!"

Me: "Jangan buka aib gue, blekok!" *getok kepala Thundy pake pipa keramat.*

* * *

Okay, Back to Story!

Setelah melakukan undian, Lukas pun mendapat giliran pertama untuk melayani pelanggan.

'Tenang, tenang, dan jangan perdulikan apapun! Akan kuhajar si Anko setelah ini!' batin Lukas yang rupanya masih menyimpan dendam kepada Mathias.

KRING!

"Selamat si- Eh?"

"Lu- Pfffft, HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Lukas langsung manyun di tempat setelah mendapati bahwa pelanggan yang dilayaninya adalah Arthur sang England dan Cedrick si Romania.

Mereka berdua masih aja ngakak gegulingan sampai...

"HOATA!"

BOOM! DUAR!

Kejadian selanjutnya sangatlah tidak lulus sensor!

Tapi moncong-moncong, Lukas pake baju apa sih sampe kedua teman sesama Magic Trio-nya ngakak begitu?

Gue berani bersumpah kalau Lukas bakalan malu berat karena kostum_ehem_**bunny girl**_ehem_nya itu!

Jangan tanya seberapa malunya! Itu sih hanya Tuhan dan Lukas yang tau!

* * *

Berikutnya adalah Ciel. Dia sedang gemetaran gara-gara satu masalah:

Pakaiannya!

Mau tau alasannya? Yah, sederhana! Karena baju yang dipakai Ciel itu adalah...

"Ciel, lu mau jadi butler atau mau jadi ballerina?" tanya Lance iseng sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

Baju balet?

"Au ah lemak (?), gue males ngomonginnya!" jawab Ciel cuek.

Bayangin aja, pemirsa! Ciel, si butler lolicon yang merupakan pelayan setia Luciela R. Sourcream itu, sedang memakai baju balet warna pink lengkap dengan bando pink berpita besar di kepalanya.

That's Amazing!

'Semoga Lu-sama kagak melihat ini!' batin Ciel khawatir.

Sementara Lance, dia udah kabur duluan ke dapur untuk ngakak sepuasnya di sana yang bahkan bisa terdengar sampai seisi Basara Café.

'Tuh anak udah gila kali, ya?' tanya Ciel dalam hati sambil sweatdrop saat mendengar tawa Lance yang menggelegar tersebut.

KRING!

"Ah, sela- ASTAGA KAMBING! UNTUK APA KAU KE SINI, LU-SAMA?!"

Teriakan Ciel yang mengalahkan tawa Lance di dapur itu pun sukses membuat para pejalan kaki yang kebetulan lewat di depan Basara Café langsung cengo karena dua hal: teriakan Ciel dan baju balet yang dipakainya.

'Idih, cowok cakep kok pake baju balet?' batin beberapa pejalan kaki yang melihat kejadian itu.

"Ciel, kamu imut banget deh pake baju itu!" ujar Lu dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Kapan-kapan layani aku pake baju itu juga, ya!"

Ciel pun langsung pingsan di tempat mendengarnya. Mathias yang kebetulan berada di situ langsung menyeret Ciel sambil ngomong, "Lebih baik kau pertimbangkan dulu, Lu! Kayaknya dia shock, deh!"

Lu pun mengangguk dan langsung pergi dari Basara Café, sementara Mathias menyeret Ciel menuju ke 'pintu belakang' (baca: ruang medis untuk merawat orang pingsan).

* * *

Mari kita liat kondisi dapur yang menjadi markas sementara para 'Crossdresser Butler' kita!

"Kasihan amat si Ciel!" kata Andre agak cemas yang melihat keadaan di depan dari balik pintu dapur.

"Eh, siapapun hentiin si Bocah Merah itu kek! Tawanya serem, coy! Gue kagak bisa konsen, nih!" gerutu Raven yang lagi main Gameboy (kayak waktu di fic 'BTP' Chapter 'Part Job Time Season 2') di pojok dapur.

"Itu juga lagi dihentiin sama Lukas!" balas Matt sambil menunjuk Lukas yang sibuk menyumpel mulut Lance dengan keju busuk.

"Lagian, lu enak banget bisa main Gameboy di sini sekarang! Gue inget banget pas waktu itu lu nyaris diusir sama Kennyo gara-gara main game dan kagak serius kerja!" timpal Chung mengingat kejadian 'itu'.

Raven hanya bisa manyun dan langsung pergi dari dapur.

"Oke, siapa berikutnya?" tanya Gerrard.

"Kalau kagak salah..." jawab Add agak menggantung. "Kayaknya si Emil, deh!"

"Terus, mana orangnya?" tanya Lukas yang udah selesai melaksanakan 'tugas suci'-nya.

Lance yang udah tepar disumpelin keju busuk pun langsung diseret menuju ke 'pintu belakang' oleh Elsword dengan sukarela (atau mungkin agak terpaksa).

"Oh, kayaknya dia udah siap!" ujar Andre sambil menunjuk ke depan dan semua kawannya (Lukas, Matt, Gerrard, Chung, dan Add) pun langsung berame-rame mengintip Emil di luar sana.

* * *

Di tempat Emil...

'Oke, ini gila! Semoga bukan orang aneh yang datang kali ini!' batin Emil sambil menelan ludah.

KRING!

"Woho, Ice! Apa kabar?"

"Yo, Ice!"

"Kalian mau apa ke sini?!"

Kalian mau tau apa yang terjadi? Baiklah, akan aku jelaskan!

Ternyata Emil kedatangan dua (mantan) teman _ehem_**merangkap kekasih**_ehem_ lamanya yang berasal dari Turki dan Hong Kong.

"Mereka siapa? Kok dia kenal, sih?" tanya Elsword yang rupanya baru balik dari 'pintu belakang'.

"Sadiq Adnan dan Wang Kaoru, mantannya Aisu!" jawan Lukas sedikit merinding.

"Mantan?!" teriak mereka semua kaget.

"Siapa yang kalian maksud 'mantan'?"

Mereka semua pun segera nengok ke belakang dan langsung menatap horror Lance yang terlihat agak lemas dan entah kenapa, aura di tubuhnya terasa suram.

Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengannya!

"Emmm, Lance! Mendingan lu istirahat aja, deh!" usul Matt sambil membatin 'Kayaknya dia 'sakit' lagi, deh!' dengan khawatir.

"A-ku baik-baik sa-ja! Ta-pi, aku me-rasa kayak a-da hu-bungan-nya den-gan Emil-san!" balas pemuda berambut merah itu dengan nada suara yang jelas menunjukkan kalau dia sedang tidak sehat.

GLEK!

Matt dan Lukas langsung menelan ludah. Kalau udah begini, sepertinya Emil perlu diingatkan tentang bahaya 'itu'.

'Ini gawat! Bahaya! Kode merah, siaga satu! 'Bencana' akan datang! Lukas, cepat lakukan 'evakuasi'!' seru Matt yang ber-telepati dengan Lukas kayak seorang prajurit militer yang melaporkan bahaya bencana alam kepada pemimpinnya.

'Laksanakan!' balas Lukas singkat.

Mereka berdua pun mengangguk bersama dan memulai aksinya. Lukas dengan nekat langsung membanting pintu dapur (yang sukses menggencet Gerrard dan Andre di belakangnya) tanpa memperdulikan pakaian yang dikenakannya, sementara Matt segera menerjang Lance sampai terjatuh ke lantai.

Reaksi Elsword, Chung, dan Add yang melihatnya? Mereka hanya bisa cengo dengan apa yang dilakukan keduanya barusan (karena mengira akan ada adegan 'begituan').

"Ini demi kebaikanmu, sobat! Jangan sampai kejadian 'itu' terulang lagi! Biar aku dan Lukas yang mengurusnya!" kata Matt sambil berusaha mengunci pergerakan kawannya agar tidak berontak.

Lance yang kesulitan berontak karena masih lemas bertanya dengan suara serak, "A-a-pa ma-mak-sud-nya? A-pa jan-gan-ja-"

Matt segera menutup mulut pemuda berambut merah itu dengan telunjuknya dan membisikkan sesuatu dengan suara bergemetar, "Kalau udah tau, tolong jangan ngamuk! Kumohon, oke?"

Lance hanya mengangguk. Matt pun membantunya berdiri dan membawanya ke 'pintu belakang'. Ketiga orang yang masih cengo malah makin bingung melihatnya, sampai...

"Halooooooo? Apa yang tergencet di sini kagak diperdulikan?"

Ketiganya pun langsung menolong Gerrard dan Andre yang rupanya masih tergencet pintu akibat 'hasil kerja' Lukas.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Aisu, ini gawat! Bahaya, kode merah, siaga satu! Si Bocah Merah itu 'sakit' lagi! Sadiq dan Kaoru harus pergi dari sini!" lapor Lukas panik.

"What?!" teriak Emil kaget. "Gimana keadaannya?!"

"Sekarang lagi diurusin sama Matt!" balas Lukas sambil menatap Sadiq dan Kaouru. "Dan aku sarankan kalian berdua pergi dari sini secepatnya!"

"Ya elah, baru datang udah langsung diusir aja! Kagak abang, kagak adek, sama aja galaknya!" cerocos Sadiq sweatdrop.

"Nee, Lukas! Kau dapat lamaran kerja jadi 'Bunny Girl', ya? Bajumu bagus banget, lho!" celetuk Kaoru saat memperhatikan baju Lukas yang sukses membuatnya manyun (lagi) dan membentak dengan sangarnya, "Dengar, ya! Aku tak perduli dengan baju yang kupakai sekarang, tapi ini serius! Bocah Merah itu 'sakit' dan kalian tak akan bisa mengerti!"

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'Bocah Merah' yang 'sakit' itu?" tanya Sadiq dan Kaoru bersamaan.

"Dan jelaskan padaku bagaimana kalian bisa kenal Emil-san?"

Lukas dan Emil langsung nengok ke belakang dengan tampang horror. Rupanya Lance udah berdiri di depan pintu dengan aura suram, sementara Matt yang berada di belakangnya hanya bisa masang tampang ngenes.

'Sorry, Lukas! Dia maksa gue buat jelasin semuanya!' jelas Matt dalam telepati-nya.

"Se-serius, deh! Anak ini..." Sadiq menggantungkan kalimatnya bersamaan dengan bertambah suramnya aura yang dikeluarkan Lance.

"Lance, kau tidak harus melakukan ini!" Emil mulai panik melihat aura pemuda itu semakin suram.

"Tapi-" Lance nyaris terjatuh sebelum Emil menangkap tubuhnya dengan sigap.

"Fyrirgefa mér og vinsamlegast taka þetta, elskan mín _(Maafkan aku dan tolong terimalah ini, sayangku)_!"

Pemuda berambut merah itu langsung terbelalak saat sang Icelandic berambut silver itu menciumi bibirnya. Semua orang yang berada di sana pun langsung jawdrop dengan kagak elitnya.

Tanpa memperdulikan sikon, Emil pun langsung menggendong sang pemuda _ehem_**sekaligus kekasihnya**_ehem_ yang udah pingsan itu ke 'pintu belakang' dengan diiringi tatapan cengo dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

* * *

Di 'pintu belakang'...

"Astaga Kambing, apa yang barusan terjadi?!" tanya Mathias cengo saat mendapati Emil menggendong Lance yang pingsan dengan 'bridal style'.

"Shut up and tell me an empty room!" jawab Emil kagak nyelow.

'Sejak kapan dia jadi kayak Lance?' batin Mathias agak skeptis sambil menunjuk ke belakangnya. "Lewat situ!"

"Thanks!" balas Emil singkat dan langsung pergi ke arah yang dituju.

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, ya?' tanya Mathias di pikirannya sambil menggaruk kepalanya dengan bingung dan memperhatikan kepergian kawannya tersebut.

Karena merasa tak ada urusan, pria jabrik itu pun langsung pergi keluar.

* * *

Kalau kalian menanyakan nasib para 'Crossdresser Bulter' yang lainnya, itu hanya Tuhan dan orang-orang di Basara Café yang tau! *Narator dihajar massa.*

* * *

Keesokan harinya, para guru cowok NNG (kecuali Lance dan Emil yang dari tadi pagi belum keliatan) berkumpul di Kantin sekolah untuk membicarakan tragedi di Basara Café itu.

"Hoooooh, jadi begitu!" kata Mathias setelah mendengar cerita Lukas tentang kejadian kemarin.

"Aku jadi teringat kejadian 'itu', deh!" ujar Elsword sambil mikir. "Lukas mabuk dan cium Emil, Lance liat dan dia trauma, sampai akhirnya 'Perang Dunia Ketiga' nyaris terjadi! Aku tak habis pikir dengan hal itu, deh!"

"Cinta itu buta dan bisa membuat orang jadi sakit saat merasakan patah hati!" gumam Ciel yang entah kenapa berasa kayak seorang pencetus filosofi cinta.

Perkataannya barusan sukses dihadiahi tatapan aneh dari kawan-kawannya yang lain dan Ciel yang merasakannya langsung bertanya, "Kenapa ngeliatnya begitu banget, sih?"

"Untuk seorang butler jomblo yang pernah pake baju balet, kayaknya kau memang cocok jadi psikia'lovers'ter (?) untuk para pasangan yang patah hati!" celetuk Add yang sukses di-Smack Down oleh Ciel dengan sangat 'epic'-nya.

"Oke, sekarang tinggal satu hal!" seru Ieyasu mengembalikan topik pembicaraan. "Kemana mereka berdua? Ransu-kun sama Steilsson-san?"

"Bener juga, sih! Gue dari tadi pagi juga belum ngeliat mereka, lho!" timpal Matt sambil mikir.

Mathias dan Lukas langsung saling berpandangan dengan batin yang sama:

'Apa jangan-jangan mereka lagi 'begituan' semalam, ya?'

"Begini aja, deh! Dimana pun mereka, lebih baik biarkan saja! Jangan sampai kita mengusiknya!" saran Raven yang mulai pegel karena takut mikirin hal yang 'kagak beres'.

"Kayak lu tau yang begituan aja, perjaka tua yang kerjaannya cuma main game di jam kerja!" umpat Ciel sambil men-death glare sang Nasod Hybrid.

"Daripada kau, butler jomblo pake baju balet!" balas Raven sengit sambil balas death glare sang Demon Butler.

Alhasil, keduanya pun langsung ngadu pedang dengan Dual Gunblade yang sukses bikin sweatdrop para penontonnya (kecuali dua makhluk nista yang -kalian pasti tau siapa- juga ikutan berantem untuk kesekian kalinya).

"Perlu dilerai?" tanya Chung sambil melirik Gerrard yang udah mijit kening duluan.

"Kagak usah, deh! Satu aja udah bikin pusing, apalagi dua!" jawab Gerrard sambil menunjuk Mathias dan Andre yang sibuk ngadu kapak dengan senapan di pojok Kantin.

Yah, walaupun harus berakhir dengan 'perang' yang sangat 'epic', tapi setidaknya mereka berharap kejadian 'itu' tak akan terulang lagi!

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Ahay, kayaknya bakalan makin nista! :V *plak!*

Kalau kalian mau tau maksud kejadian 'itu' di Chapter ini, ada baiknya kalian membaca fic 'My OTP Story' karena ada hubungan dengan itu!

Review! :D


	27. Another School Crazyness

Balas Review! :D

**Arrow-chan3: Kalau itu, kau bisa tanya orangnya! *nunjuk Luthias.*******

**Luthias: "Di Greenland tidak ada sayuran!" *pokerface.***

**Me: "Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa alergi juga!" -_-'a**

**Luthias: "Di sana kan sangat dingin, makanya aku hanya makan ikan atau mungkin daging anjing laut (?)!"**

**Me: "Aku maklumi aja!" -_-"/**

**Okay, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 25: Another School Crazyness**

* * *

_**~Jenius~**_

Fiorel Axelsen, sang siswa NNG merangkap personifikasi Kepulauan Faeroe itu terkenal sebagai gadis yang ceria dan bisa dibilang, sangatlah (terlalu) polos. Tapi bagi para murid di kelas 9A, ada satu hal yang membuatnya dibanggakan, yaitu…

"Fio-chan! Pinjam PR-nya, dong!"

"A-ah... Aku belum selesai, Aru-chan! Min Gud!"

"Kagak apa-apa! Kamu kan ranking satu, pasti bisa di atas KKM walaupun belum selesai!"

"Fio-chan, aku pinjam juga ya?"

"M-Mea... Aku belum selesai bikin..."

"Aku juga mau pinjem! Aku kagak mau berurusan sama Pak Matt!"

Kejeniusan Fiorel itulah yang membuatnya dibanggakan kelasnya.

Yah, hitung-hitung biar bisa dapet contekan PR, ulangan, dan tugas. Mengingat Fiorel itu terlalu baik hati.

Kasihan banget, ya! Gue kagak tau harus bilang apa kalau ngerasain jadi dia.

* * *

_**~Rahasia Terdalam~**_

Hari ini, Aruka, Mea, Bunga, Hanny, dan Mikado sedang mengikuti Fiorel selama beberapa minggu. Mereka ingin tau apa rahasia Fiorel yang sangat polos itu bisa ranking satu.

Tapi kayaknya mereka bakalan menyesal karena kepo dengan rahasia Fiorel, karena…

"Ayolah, kumohon! Satu ronde lagi!"

"Faeroe-chan... Aku dan Giro kagak sanggup lagi..."

"Please, atau aku bakar benda kesayangan kalian!"

"Sudahlah, Luthias-pyon! Kita lakukan saja! Aku kagak sanggup melihat Vinoura tersayangku dipatahkan begitu saja!" kata Giro.

Satu catatan, Vinoura itu adalah nama biola Giro!

Fiorel berteriak kegirangan karena Luthias dan Giro melakukan satu ronde lagi kegiatan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

YAOI?!

Rupanya Fiorel itu Fujoshi dan juga agak Yandere, bahkan Mathias yang terkenal paling beringasan di NNG langsung sujud sembah di depan adiknya tersebut.

Di sekitar Fiorel, terdapat banyak tisu putih berbecak merah yang dipakai untuk mengelap darah di hidungnya.

_Pesan Moral dari Thundy sang Narator: 'Jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya' adalah pepatah yang mutlak, absolut, dan kagak bisa diganti!_

* * *

_**~Ujian Mendadak~**_

Bagi para siswa di sekolah manapun, pasti bakalan ngelakuin 'hak politik' mereka, alias demo saat diberi ujian dadakan oleh guru.

Begitu juga di NNG!

"Baiklah! Simpan buku kalian! Kita akan ujian!"

"APA?! BU RENA, KATANYA UJIAN TENTANG DNA DAN GEN ITU MINGGU DEPAN!" teriak Fahira.

"Iya, tapi minggu depan kalian ada festival selama seminggu! Kalau minggu depannya lagi, kalian pasti udah lupa!"

"ASTAGA KAMBING! DEMI DOUJIN YAOI SUDEN (SwedenxDenmark) DI HP NEE-CHAN, JANGAN HARI INI BU! AKU BELUM SIAP MEMIKIRKAN TAMPANG ANAK LUTHY-PYON DAN IDHAM-PYON!" teriak Giro yang sukses membuat kedua orang yang disebut hanya bisa meringis mendengar teriakan teman mereka yang terlalu 'epic' tersebut.

"Sudahlah, kita mulai saja ujiannya!" perintah Rena sambil membagikan kertas ujian kepada murid-muridnya yang ribut.

Bisa dipastikan bahwa sembilan puluh persen dari seluruh kelas 9C mendapat nilai di bawah KKM (KKM-nya 75), sembilan koma sembilan persen di antara 75-80, dan nol koma satu persen mendapat 80 ke atas tapi di bawah 90.

* * *

**_~Tugas~_**

Honey Sho yang merupakan anak dari kelas 9D ini baru saja kembali ke sekolah setelah dua minggu dirawat di rumah sakit.

Alasannya? Sederhana dan sangatlah (ab)normal: keracunan kue buatan salah satu teman Girl-chan saat berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Sekarang dia sedang menerapkan sistem 'malam menjadi siang, tapi siang tetap siang'. Karena banyak tugas yang harus dibuatnya, ujian yang belum dijalaninya, dan semuanya berkat sang pemuda Mercowlya plus tiga teman sekelas yang mengganggunya terus.

Sho ingin sekali mengutuk keempat orang tersebut. Sesekali tidak apa-apa, kan?

Dia akan meminta bantuan Lukas untuk menyantet keempat makhluk itu, ah, atau mungkin Aisha dan Natalie juga bisa membantu.

* * *

**_~Cita-Cita~_**

Biasanya Bimbingan Konseling itu diadakan untuk membahas tentang moral, tapi kadang bisa diluar moral kalau diadakan di NNG.

Salah satunya seperti ini!

"Nah! Kalau kalian sudah besar, setelah kuliah, kalian mau jadi apa?"

"Jadi seorang seniman!" kata Aiko.

"Seorang yang Awesome!" teriak Hadi yang kewarasannya patut dipertanyakan.

"Menjadi Pahlawan!" seru Switch yang kewarasannya juga patut dipertanyakan.

"Jadi koki yang hebat!" ujar Haruka yang sukses membuat para korban keracunan makanannya langsung berdoa agar cita-citanya tidak terkabulkan.

"Jadi warga masyarakat dunia yang baik, luhur, dan bermartabat! Menghargai asas kekeluargaan, persatuan, dan—"

"YANG ITU MAH 'YOU DON'T SAY', BAKA DARUKUN!"

Bisa dipastikan keadaan di kelas 9E itu sangatlah 'mengharukan' (karena kursi dan meja yang melayang) dan uang kas sekolah pun menangis karena harus keluar demi mengganti perabotan kelas yang rusak tersebut.

* * *

**_~Apel dan Marshmallow~_**

Hari ini, kelas 9D sedang pelajaran tata boga. Setiap kelompok telah membawa bahan untuk membuat menu masing-masing secara lengkap, kecuali kelompok Dissa (yang terdiri dari dia, Jihan, Sho, dan James). Mereka melupakan apel dan marshmallow.

Sementara di ruang guru, guru Sejarah dan Geologi di NNG belum keliatan dari tadi pagi.

Semua orang berpikir kalau itu hal yang normal, tapi guru Tata Boga di NNG ini justru berpikiran lain.

'Apel itu Lance, marshmallow itu Emil, dan semuanya hilang di saat yang bersamaan! Jangan-jangan... MEREKA SEDANG MELAKUKAN 'ITU'?!'

Please deh, Ara! Bertobatlah! Mereka berdua (baca: Lance dan Emil) kan sedang belanja bulanan untuk cadangan makanan di kost para guru, jadi wajar kalau dari tadi pagi mereka kagak keliatan.

* * *

**_~Ejaan Bahasa Inggris~_**

Di dalam bahasa inggris, ada dua jenis ejaan yang dipakai, 'Ejaan Amerika' dan 'Ejaan Britania Raya (England)'.

Walaupun sebenarnya tidak menjadi masalah, tapi sayangnya hal itu tidak berlaku untuk kedua guru Bahasa Inggris di NNG ini!

"Ejaan yang benar itu colour, c-o-l-o-u-r!" teriak Gerrard.

"Kagak! Yang benar itu color, c-o-l-o-r! Amerika saja pakai ejaan itu!" sahut Matt.

"Apaan?! Bahasa Inggris kan dari England! Lagian, Amerika dapet bahasa inggris dari mana?! Ya dari England!"

"Hell no! Meskipun memang dari England, Amerika tuh jauuuuuh lebih terkenal daripada England!"

"Ejaan yang lebih umum tuh ejaan England, you bastard!"

"Itu kan hanya gara-gara jajahan England banyak! Kalau jajahan Amerika banyak, pasti yang umum itu ejaan Amerika!"

"MATT, GERRARD! KELUAR DARI SINI DAN BERDEBATLAH DI TENGAH LAPANGAN, ATAU GUE PENGGAL KEPALA KALIAN PAKE KAPAK YANG BARU DIASAH!" teriak Mathias sang ketua guru.

Kedua orang yang dimaksud hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa dan melanjutkan pekerjaan dengan ejaan masing-masing yang menurut mereka benar.

Sebenarnya bukan hal yang langka kalau mereka sering diusir dari ruang guru dan itu SANGATLAH umum semenjak mereka sama-sama menjadi guru Bahasa Inggris di NNG, bahkan alasan mereka berdebat sangatlah sederhana (dan konyol): gara-gara perbedaan ejaan di negeri asal mereka sendiri.

Bodoh? Banget malah! Padahal kedua sahabat mereka (baca: Andre dan Lance) aja kagak pernah berdebat hanya karena ejaan.

Faktor 'Suki Kirai' di tempat asal Tokugawa Ieyasu? Mungkin saja!

* * *

**_~Brother Complex~_**

Giro Catlite dan Luthias Oersted, kedua remaja beda kelas ini adalah sahabat yang sangatlah dekat.

Sebenarnya bersahabat itu baik, tapi entah kenapa, kakak kembar Luthias, Mathias, malah sering marah-marah sama Giro.

Semuanya berawal dari suatu kejadian di tanggal 9 Mei.

"Inuuinni pilluarit _(Selamat ulang tahun)_, Giro!" kata Luthias sambil memberikan sebuah hadiah kepada Giro.

"Wah, Danke!" balas Giro yang senang menerima hadiah itu. "Aku ada hadiah untukmu!"

"Mana?"

"Ini~" Giro mengecup Luthias TEPAT DI BIBIR.

Luthias yang dicium hanya bisa speechless, Giro malah nyengir, sementara saudara kembar sang korban?

Wah, kalau yang itu jangan ditanya!

"BERANINYA KAU MENCIUM GREENY!"

"Ya udahlah, itu kan hadiahku buat Luthias-pyon!"

"Itu mah ngambil first kiss-nya! Dasar kagak tau diri!"

"Oh? First kiss-nya, toh? Berarti aku beruntung, dong!"

"Kau..."

"JAUHKAN KAPAK ITU DARIKU, DENMAKU-PYON!"

Luthias masih terdiam dengan kejadian barusan, sementara Mathias langsung mengejar Giro kayak singa mengejar segerombolan zebra.

"Ternyata Makkun itu pengidap Brother Complex, ya!" gumam Ieyasu pelan.

"GUE MEMANG PUNYA BROTHER COMPLEX! MASBULOH, YASU?!" teriak Mathias yang masih mengejar Giro.

"Lance, masbuloh itu singkatan dari apa sih? Kau kan suka mengikuti bahasa pergaulan kayak gitu!" tanya Anna.

"Kalau kagak salah, 'Masalah Buat Lo?' gitu..."

Alhasil, acara ulang tahun Giro (dan Girl-chan, kalau orangnya lagi kagak sibuk) itu pun berakhir dengan hancur porak poranda.

* * *

**_~Silent Game~_**

Kelas 9E adalah kelas 'buangan' dimana isinya merupakan sekumpulan anak-anak ternakal kedua di NNG setelah kelas 9C yang bahkan bisa membuat para guru menangis selama sebulan saat bertemu sisi 'ternakal' mereka.

Contohnya permainan terfatal yang dibuat oleh Lu berikut ini!

Kelas 9E yang selalu ribut saat pelajaran Seni Budaya diajak memainkan permainan yang dibuat guru (pendek) mereka, 'Silent Game'.

Permainannya sederhana, hanya berlomba siapa yang tercepat membuat barisan berdasarkan hal-hal tertentu dan selama membuat barisan, mereka tidak boleh berbicara dan menulis.

Permainan itu sebenarnya cukup sukses dengan 'sedikit' keributan, tapi efeknya malah berakibat buruk saat jam pelajaran selesai.

"Coba jelaskan apa manfaat permainan ini, Hadi!"

Anak yang bersangkutan? Dia hanya menirukan orang bisu yang ingin berbicara.

"Hazuki?"

Dia malah ikut-ikutan kawannya yang satu ini dan yang lainnya hanya ikut-ikutan menirukan orang bisu ingin berbicara.

Lu pun semakin frustasi dengan semua itu, sementara Luthias yang masih punya akal sehat hanya bisa berkata, "Sabar ya, Bu! Saya tau kok rasanya!"

"Terima kasih, Luthias!"

* * *

**_~Tragedi Bau Busuk~_**

Akhir-akhir ini ada tragedi yang menimpa kelas 9B bernama 'Tragedi Bau Busuk'.

Kejadian itu terjadi tepat setelah jam istirahat. Seperti namanya, kejadian ini menyebabkan bau busuk di kelas mereka.

Bau yang terakhir kali tercium adalah bau telur mentah yang pecah, padahal saat itu tidak ada pelajaran Tata Boga.

Bahkan sang ketua guru dan wali kelas mereka juga tidak tau penyebabnya.

Korbannya adalah para penghuni kelas 9B, sementara tersangkanya adalah orang-orang yang sering makan di depan kelas mereka.

Tragedi itu pun sukses membuat para korban mengungsi ke aula sekolah yang lembab karena cuaca serta banyak nyamuk.

"Pak Raven! Kita di perpustakaan saja, ya! Di sini banyak nyamuk!"

"Iya, Pak! Kasihan kita kalau sampai kena demam berdarah!"

"Diam! Kerjakan soal latihan itu dan selesaikan HARI INI JUGA, atau kalian push-up seratus kali masing-masing!"

Sialnya lagi, guru yang bertugas (piket) saat itu adalah Raven sang guru olahraga. Jadi kalau ada tugas yang tidak selesai, mereka harus melakukan kegiatan fisik.

* * *

**_~Gombalan~_**

Hari ini kelas 9D kedatangan guru baru bernama Ryder yang mengajar pelajaran Sejarah dan Geologi.

Kelas 9D adalah kelas Jihan sang penggombal kelas salmon (?) di NNG, bahkan Giro sukses digombalin sama dia sampai kakak perempuannya ngamuk dan menghancurkan halaman belakang rumahnya.

Target sang Ratu Gombal sekarang ini adalah guru baru itu.

"Pak Ryder, ayah Bapak polisi ya?"

"Kagak, kok! Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena Bapak telah menahan hatiku~"

Ryder cukup tersinggung dengan ini. Oke, dia udah punya pacar dan sekarang digoda sama anak muridnya.

Jihan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan lagi dan diabaikan oleh sang guru.

"Pak Ryder, tau kagak persamaan Bapak dengan tembok?"

"Apa?" tanya sang guru yang kesal dengan muridnya itu.

"Sama-sama suka ngacangin orang!"

Kesabaran Ryder pun habis dan dia pun memutuskan untuk pergi.

Di ulangan Geologi setelah itu, Jihan yang seharusnya mendapat seratus malah jadi sepuluh karena ocehannya.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Ryder di sini sebenarnya dari Fandom 'Paw Patrol', jadi aku iseng aja masukin biar greget! :3

Chapter depan akan aku buat tentang kedatangannya ke NNG, kok! ^^V

Review! :D


	28. Welcome to NNG, New Teacher!

Balas Review! :D

**Honey Sho: Aku malah kagak kepikiran dengan si duo itu karena terlalu fokus sama pasangan sejoli itu! *digampar yang bersangkutan.* PD 3 versi Mathias-Andre memang greget, tapi Gerrard-Matt kayaknya boleh juga! *dibantai yang bersangkutan.* Baiklah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

**Bigfoot the 2nd: Oh, si Thundy? Yah, dia cuma Narator di fic ini, jadi kemunculannya hanya di saat tertentu! *karepmu, Thor!* Okey, Thanks for Review! :D**

**BlueAhoge: Yah, itu memang sangat umum di sekolah manapun! Well, aku merasa kalau mereka yang menjadi korban berharap dia akan tobat! *mungkin!* Nah, selamat membaca Chapter ini! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 26: Welcome to NNG, New Teacher!**

* * *

Giro hanya bisa menatap nanar saat melihat keadaan di dalam kelas 9C ketika Luthfi datang menghampirinya.

"Oy, ada apa?" tanya sang ketua kelas 9C sambil menepuk pundak pemuda berambut hitam ponytail tersebut.

"Ke-kelas kita..." Giro menunjuk kelasnya dengan sedikit gemetaran.

Luthfi pun masuk ke dalam kelas dan langsung cengo mendapati ruangan yang hancur berantakan tersebut.

Bayangin aja! Lantai penuh retakan di sana-sini, beberapa kursi yang jungkir balik bahkan sampai ada yang patah, tembok yang banyak lubang dimana-mana, dan beberapa kaca jendela beserta vas bunga dan bingkai foto yang pecah.

"K-kok bisa?" tanya Luthfi shock.

"Kagak tau! Pas dateng tau-tau udah kayak gini aja!" jawab Giro agak gemetaran.

"Hey, kalian kena-"

Lance yang heran melihat kedua anak itu diam di depan kelas langsung terkejut saat melihat keadaan ruangan tersebut.

'Hmm, pasti karena kejadian 'itu'!' batinnya dengan tampang pokerface.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kalian mengungsi aja di aula!" usul Lance. "Tolong kalian beritau teman-teman kalian, ya!"

"Iya, pak!" Kedua anak itu pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Lance.

* * *

Di lapangan saat jam istirahat, Idham dan Luthias sedang ngobrol soal misteri hancurnya kelas 9C.

"Aku turut berduka atas hancurnya kelas itu!" kata Luthias dengan tampang berbelasungkawa.

"Yah, mau gimana lagi? Kami terpaksa harus ngungsi ke aula!" balas Idham sambil angkat bahu.

"Aku berani taruhan kalau kemarin pasti ada kerusuhan!" ujar sang Greenlandic sambil mendorong kacamatanya.

"Lu yakin?" tanya Idham agak ragu.

"Memangnya kapan aku kagak pernah yakin?" Luthias nanya balik sambil masang tampang 'you don't say'.

"Kalau ada yang ngajakin berenang!"

BLETAK!

"Auch!" Idham hanya meringis kesakitan karena dipukul pake gagang tombak.

"Jangan bahas itu, bodoh!" bentak Luthias emosi.

"Iya, maaf!"

Lebih baik kita abaikan saja kedua makhluk itu!

* * *

Sementara itu, para guru akan menyambut kedatangan teman baru mereka. Mari kita lihat seperti apa kejadiannya!

* * *

_(Satu) ~Ichi~_

"Hey, hey! Bagaimana tampang teman baru kita?" tanya Raven penasaran.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau!" jawab Gerrard datar.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar~" balas Raven senang. "Ryder, itu nama yang sangat manis! Akhirnya ada orang yang bisa kupanggil 'senpai'!"

"Apa kau lupa kejadian saat bertemu dengan Lance dan kau mengira dia lebih tua darimu?" tanya Gerrard sambil menunjuk Lance yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu mengingatnya sedetail itu!" bantah Raven agak skeptis.

"Maaf aku memanggilmu 'Raven-san' dengan sok akrab, Raven-NII OUJI-SAMA!" ujar Lance datar.

"Aku merasa lebih baik, tapi entah kenapa juga merasa agak aneh!" gumam Raven yang merasa agak risih.

* * *

_(Dua) ~Ni~_

"Ah, Ven! Apa dia guru baru yang dibicarakan itu?" tanya Gerrard saat memperhatikan seorang pemuda berambut coklat spiky tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Benar sekali!" Raven langsung menghampiri pemuda itu. "Halo, salam kenal! Namaku Raven!"

"Wah, kau sangat menggemaskan! Warna rambutmu coklat, benar-benar manis! Kita kan sesama guru, ayo kita menjadi teman!"

"Haaaaah?"

* * *

_(Tiga) ~San~_

"Eh? Namamu Raven, ya? Aku tidak pernah dengar, kayaknya kita berasal dari tempat yang berbeda! Kau terlalu tinggi, ototmu juga terlalu besar! Kau ini masih perjaka atau malah bapak-bapak?" kata pemuda itu panjang lebar. "Bukannya aku mau mengatakan ini, tapi aku tak bersedia berteman denganmu!"

"Haaaaaaaah?!" Raven langsung cengo mendengarnya.

* * *

_(Empat) ~Shi~_

"Hey, kawan! Cepat siapkan 'benda itu' sekarang juga!" perintah Raven.

"Apa, Ven?! Maksudmu, buldoser?! Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?!" tanya Gerrard kaget.

"Wah, kau juga coklat! Aku sangat kasihan padamu!" celetuk Ryder dengan tampang mikir dan menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang. "Kau pasti merasa lebih tua karena kedatanganku, iya kan?"

"Tidak!" balas Raven datar.

Ieyasu yang mengintip dari balik tembok pun langsung cengo melihatnya.

* * *

_(Lima) ~Go~_

"Blablablablablablablablablabla!" (Anggap aja omelan panjang Raven karena Author susah ngasih dikte-nya!)

"Itu tak akan pernah terjadi!" balas Ryder sambil tertawa.

"Nah, aku tak mau banyak bicara dengan 'siapapun namamu'! Aku harus buru-buru!" kata Ryder yang tak menyadari ada Ciel di belakangnya. "Kau tau, banyak penggemar yang menungguku, jadi aku harus per-"

"SERANGAN PERTAMA!" teriak Ciel sambil 'menyerang' Ryder dari belakang.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" jerit Ryder kaget.

* * *

_(Enam) ~Roku~_

"Salam kenal, namaku Ciel!" kata Ciel memperkenalkan diri dengan ramah.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, brengsek?! Jangan menyerangku seperti itu!" bentak Ryder emosi.

"Oh, tiba-tiba aku jadi ingin melakukan suatu tantangan!" ujar Ciel.

"Sungguh sangat tiba-tiba!" balas Ryder datar.

"Kau tidak tau kalau aku ini adalah 'perusak reputasi pendatang baru', jadi ucapkan kalimat terakhirmu!" gumam Ciel dengan evil face.

"HAH?! JADI APA MAKSUDNYA PERKENALAN RAMAH TADI?!" pekik Ryder kaget.

'Kejadian yang membuat trauma akan terulang lagi!' batin beberapa guru yang masang tampang ngenes melihat kejadian tersebut.

* * *

_(Tujuh) ~Banana~ (Pisang?)_

"Begitulah maksudnya! Mathias, apa kau punya sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan dengan anak baru ini?" tanya Ciel meminta saran.

"Anu, apa kau serius mau melakukan ini? Aku tak yakin dengan itu!" tanya Mathias agak ragu.

"Kalau lombanya makan kue terbanyak, aku pasti ikut!" seru Aisha tiba-tiba.

"MENYINGKIRLAH, DASAR BODOH!" bentak Mathias kesal.

"Hey, bukannya kita ini sesama guru? Nah, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan sesuatu yang sesuai dengan profesi kita sekarang ini? Misalnya, adu kepandaian!" usul Mathias.

"Oh jangan itu! Apa saja asal jangan itu! Itu bukan ide yang bagus! Aku tak mau melakukannya! Sebaiknya lakukan saja yang lain! Lebih baik lakukan yang lebih baik daripada itu!" tolak Ryder panjang lebar.

"Kemampuan menolak yang luar biasa!" seru Ciel dan Mathias bersamaan.

* * *

_(Delapan) ~Hachi~_

"Maaf aku menanyakan ini, tapi apa kau, orang bodoh?" tanya Mathias masang tampang mikir.

"Kau akan kalah dariku!" gumam Ciel yang kembali masang evil face.

"Tidak akan, aku tidak akan kalah!" bantah Ryder kesal. "Aku bisa perkalian seratus dengan rumus tersulit sedunia!"

"Eh? Aku belum pernah mendengar hal seperti itu sebelumnya!" ujar Mathias bingung.

"Aku sudah tau kau akan mengatakan itu!" balas Ciel sambil memegang sebuah buku. "Aku sudah belajar matematika sejak tahun lalu, jadi aku tak ada titik lemahnya sama sekali!"

"Tunggu dulu, memangnya kau sendiri tau berapa umur tuanmu (baca: Lu)?" tanya Mathias saat mendapati tulisan 'Matematika, Bahkan Hewan Pun Bisa Mengerti' di sampul buku yang dipegang Ciel.

"Raven bisa melafalkan 'phi' dengan lebih banyak angka desimal di dalamnya!" seru Raven.

"Hebatnya!" puji Mathias.

* * *

_(Sembilan) ~Kyuu~_

"Ciel bisa perkalian sembilan dengan cepat!" seru Ciel.

"Benarkah?! Coba buktikan!" pinta Ryder.

"Sembilan kali satu sembilan, sembilan kali dua delapan belas, sembilan kali tiga..." Ciel menggantungkan kalimatnya sebentar. "Sembilan kali tiga... Dua puluh sembilan!"

"Bukannya itu dua puluh tujuh?" tanya Ryder meralat dan muncullah tanda seperti yang ada di dalam game di atas kepala Ciel. "Tunggu dulu, kenapa kau menekan tombol 'Reset'?! Jangan curang!"

'Aku dikelilingi orang-orang bodoh!' batin Emil dengan tampang ngenes.

* * *

_(Sepuluh) ~Juu~_

"3.1415926535897932384626433832795028841971693..." Raven sibuk melafalkan 'phi'.

"Woah!" ujar Ciel dan Ryder kagum.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mulai terbiasa dengan mereka!" kata Mathias di belakang Ryder.

"Apa yang kukatakan memang benar! Kau sebenarnya ingin berteman dengan kami, tapi malu untuk mengatakannya, bukan?" timpal Chung yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya.

"Hah?! Apa maksudnya itu?! Jangan menyimpulkan kalau aku Tsundere begitu saja!" bantah Ryder tidak terima.

"Ven, buldosernya sudah siap!" seru Gerrard.

"Hmm, lupakan saja! Aku sedang tidak mood dan buldoser itu sangat sulit disiapkan, iya kan?" balas Raven tanpa ekspresi.

Yah, segitu dulu aja deh! ^^V

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Yah, kejadian di awal itu kisah nyata pas kelasku 'XAP2' (karena sekarang aku udah SMK) disuruh ngungsi ke mushola (tolong maklum bagi yang non-muslim) karena kelasku direnovasi entah untuk apa!

Bagian setelah kelas hancur itu terinspirasi dari Video 'Welcome to Vocaloid Newcomer Lily!' di Youtube! Sumpah, ngakak banget deh! :3

Yah, karena aku sesuaikan dengan kejadian di video itu, jadi ada beberapa chara yang OOC! Jadi maklumi aja, ya! ^^V

Review! :D


	29. Tragedi Saus dan Kenangan Penyambutan

Balas Review! :D

**BlueAhoge: Mungkin aja Eve iseng ubah sirkuit lengannya biar otaknya pinter dikit! *di-Canon Blade.* Baiklah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

**Honey Sho: Maaf meralat, tapi kau harus dengerin penjelasannya! *nunjuk Raven yang mau murka.***

**Raven: "SIAPA YANG LU MAKSUD OC-NYA GIRL-CHAN?! GUE CHARA ELSWORD, WOY! KAGAK PERNAH MAIN ELSWORD, YA?!"**

**Mathias: *muncul sambil getokin kepala Raven dari belakang.* "Ya udah, sih! Dia kan kagak tau kayak waktu itu dia ngira gue ngancem dia, padahal gue aslinya pengen ngancem si Luthfi!"**

**Raven: "Oh, oke, fine! Gue maklumi aja!" *nyelonong pergi.***

**Me and Mathias: *sweatdrop.***

**Hmm, gimana ya? Gue pernah ngobrol sama Dissa di FB, katanya waktu itu kamu kelas 2 SMA yang berarti sekarang udah naik kelas jadi kelas 3! Aku sendiri baru lulus SMP dan masuk SMK kelas XAP (Sepuluh Administrasi Perkantoran)! Soal itu, katanya Arthur kagak setuju tapi alasannya masih dipertanyakan! ^^V Okey, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 27: Tragedi Saus dan Kenangan Penyambutan**

* * *

Jumat pagi hari yang (terlihat) cerah di kost para guru NNG dan para penghuninya sedang bersiap untuk melakukan aktivitas harian mereka, kecuali jika...

"WOY, BANGUN KAGAK LU BERTIGA?!"

Terdengar teriakan gaje dari Ryder sang guru baru yang membuat dua orang guru menuju ke TKP (baca: ruang tengah kost).

"Ada apaan, sih?" tanya Lance sambil ngucek mata.

"Iya, ribut banget deh!" timpal Matt sambil menguap lebar.

"Nih tiga kebo kagak bisa dibangunin! Capek gue teriak sampe serek!" jawab Ryder dengan sangar plus OOC sambil menunjuk Mathias, Ciel, dan Raven yang molor dengan tidak elitnya.

"Ya udahlah, kalau itu mah biarin aja! Paling juga bangun sendi-" Lance yang berniat menasihati Ryder memotong kalimatnya saat melihat Matt mengeluarkan sebotol parfum. "Lu mau ngapain, Matt-kun?"

"Huehehehe, gue pengen ngerjain mereka aja!" balas Matt sambil nyengir jahil.

Dia pun membuka tutup parfum itu dan mendekati ketiga makhluk tersebut dengan perlahan.

"Mendingan kita jaga jarak aja dulu, daripada mental!" saran Lance sambil menarik tangan Ryder untuk menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin.

Matt yang sudah berada di dekat mereka kemudian menyemprotkan parfum itu ke wajah Mathias dan menunggu reaksinya.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 de-

DUAK!

Belum tiga detik setelah penyemprotan itu, Matt (beserta Raven dan Ciel yang masih molor) pun langsung mental seketika.

Sementara Mathias sendiri? Lebih baik jangan ditanya, deh!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! ASTAGA KAMBING, MIN GUD, WHAT THE DENMARK?! SIAPA NIH YANG NYEMPROT PARFUM BAU IKAN BUSUK ITU KE MUKA GUE, HAH?!" teriak Mathias dengan sangat murkanya.

"Lihat sendiri, kan?" tanya Lance kepada Ryder sambil menunjuk Mathias yang murka tersebut.

Ryder pun langsung menelan ludah melihatnya.

Sementara itu, Matt (beserta Raven dan Ciel yang udah bangun) langsung ngelus badan mereka karena membentur tembok akibat mental barusan.

'Mimpi apa gue sampe dimentalin pas tidur begini?' batin kedua makhluk yang baru bangun itu.

"Mendingan makan aja, yuk!" ajak Matt mengalihkan perhatian agar tidak ketauan kalau dia yang nyemprot parfum berbau ikan barusan.

Tolong dimaklumi! Sebenarnya dia sengaja nyemprot parfum itu karena tau Mathias alergi ikan!

* * *

Di Kantin saat jam istirahat...

"Well, makanannya lumayan juga!"

Hari ini Ryder sedang beradaptasi dengan lingkungan NNG yang terkadang suka berubah tergantung keadaan para warga di dalamnya. Mulai dari kelas, ruang guru, lapangan, perpustakaan, kantin, bahkan sampai toilet.

"Yah, di sini memang tidak banyak makanan! Tapi setidaknya, terkadang kau harus mensyukuri apa yang ada!" balas Chung sambil menyantap Phoru Cookies-nya. "Terakhir kali persediaan makanan menipis karena dipakai untuk perang oleh Mathias dan Andre (yang entah udah keberapa kalinya saat itu), kami terpaksa berburu dan memancing di luar!"

"Tapi aku belum pernah mencoba semua makanan di sini!" sahut Ryder tidak memperdulikan cerita Chung barusan. "Oh iya, kue itu enak tidak? Boleh aku minta satu?"

"Tentu!" Chung memberikan sebagian kue-nya kepada anak berambut coklat itu.

"Sepertinya dia akan terbiasa di sini!" bisik Rena kepada Natalie yang tersenyum kecil melihat keakraban kedua anak itu.

"Yeah, dan aku harap anak itu tidak terlalu banyak disuguhi kenistaan di sini!" balas Natalie sambil melahap muffin-nya.

* * *

Di sudut lain Kantin, ada sepasang Demon yang berniat makan bakso. Tapi...

"Lu-sama, apa tidak apa-apa kau mau makan dengan saus sebanyak itu?" tanya Ciel saat mendapati Lu sedang membuka sebungkus kecil saus untuk bakso pesanannya.

"Oh, ayolah! Aku laper banget dan berniat meningkatkan selera makanku dengan ini!" jawab Lu yang tanpa sadar membuat bungkus saus itu mencipratkan isinya dan...

"Aaaaaah! Siapa yang nyiprat mataku dengan saus?!"

Rupanya cipratan saus itu mengenai mata Lukas.

"Astaga Kambing, Kas!" Andre yang kebetulan makan di dekatnya langsung kaget melihat Lukas memegangi matanya yang terciprat saus.

"Ya Tuhan, Kas! Cepet kucek mata lu!" usul Elsword panik.

"Jangan, Els! Mendingan dilap aja!" saran Ieyasu.

"Pake apa?" tanya mereka semua bingung.

"Pake dengkul!"

Webek, webek...

"Errr, apa tak ada cara yang lebih baik dari itu?" tanya Gerrard agak skeptis.

"Sayangnya kagak, sih! Soalnya kalau dikucek, itu mah bakalan tambah parah nantinya!" jawab Ieyasu sedikit risih.

"Ya u- Oy, ngapain lu ngelap pake dengkul gue?!" tanya Mathias saat mendapati Lukas sibuk mengarahkan wajahnya ke dengkul pria jabrik itu.

Karena Mathias saat itu cuma pake kemeja, dasi, celana panjang, dan sepatu, jadi bayangin aja sendiri seberapa ambigu-nya!

"Hmm, Lukas! Yang dimaksud Ieyasu dengan ngelap pake dengkul itu harus dengkul sendiri, bukan dengkul orang!" jelas Add yang sweatdrop melihat keambiguan tersebut.

Guru-guru lainnya pun langsung ikutan sweatdrop melihat kejadian itu.

Yah, lebih baik kita abaikan saja para guru dan 'Tragedi Saus' yang terjadi sekarang ini!

* * *

Di kelas 9E...

"Hmmm..." Pemuda Greenlandic berambut putih jabrik itu terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu sambil menatap langit-langit kelas.

"Kenapa, Thias?" tanya Dark yang bingung melihat Luthias melamun sambil bergumam sendiri di bangkunya.

"Aku teringat kejadian waktu itu, deh!" jawab Luthias sambil menoleh ke arah kawannya tersebut. "Kau mau dengerin kagak, Darukun?"

"Yah, boleh sih! Tapi, lu bisa kagak sih ngomong pake 'lu-gue' aja? Bahasa lu kaku banget kayak gitu, tau!" balas Dark agak risih sambil duduk di depannya.

Tak taunya, Dark merasakan aura mencekam di sekitarnya dan mendapati Luthias sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan plus aura mematikan yang sukses membuatnya merinding disko.

"Ohayo, Darukun, Luthias! Eh, kok auranya agak suram ya?" tanya Aiko yang heran dengan aura mencekam di antara mereka berdua.

Aura mencekam itu pun menghilang dan Luthias menengok ke arah Aiko dengan tampang datar sambil mendorong kacamatanya.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Luthias melupakan fakta kalau dia nyaris membunuh Dark dengan aura-nya barusan di depan Aiko.

"Well, aku bosan! Apa kau punya cerita yang menarik untuk dibagikan, Luthias?" tanya Aiko dengan tampang berbinar-binar.

"Kalau itu maumu, kebetulan aku mau cerita! Duduk aja kalau kau mau!" balas Luthias sambil tersenyum ramah dan menyuruh Aiko duduk.

Aiko pun duduk manis di samping Dark.

'Kayaknya gue mesti ngomong baek-baek deh sama nih anak! Serem banget aura-nya!' batin Dark yang nyaris sekarat di tempat akibat kejadian barusan.

"Hmm, oke! Jadi kejadiannya berawal sehari setelah masuk ke sini, saat itu..."

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Giro sedang memegangi sebuah papan bertuliskan 'Selamat Datang, Luthias Oersted!' saat tiba-tiba Luthias berada di belakangnya sambil ngomong, "Salam kenal, Luthiasimik ateqarpunga _(namaku Luthias)_!"

"Ah, j-ja!" balas Giro gelagapan. "S-salam kenal, namaku Giro Cat- Haciuh!"

* * *

Sementara di Kantin...

"Hey, dimana Giro?" tanya Luthfi.

"Dia kan sedang menyambut teman baru kita!" jawab Idham yang sedang menyiapkan beberapa dekorasi.

"Hmm, seperti apa ya tampangnya?" tanya Luthfi penasaran.

"Hey, Luthfi! Kau tidak lihat foto dari Pak Kambing, ya? Dia kan ngasih tau di sini, lho!"

"Shalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala!" (Anggap aja ocehan panjang Luthfi karena Author susah ngasih dikte-nya! *deja vu!*)

Idham pun hanya bisa memasang tampang yang 'tak bisa dijelaskan Author' mendengarnya.

"Sore wa Luthias-pyon, dayo!" ujar Giro sambil memperkenalkan pemuda Greenlandic berambut putih jabrik itu di depan kedua temannya.

'Dia ternyata lebih tinggi dariku!' batin Luthfi cengo.

"Hilsner_ (Salam kenal)_!" kata Luthias datar.

"Salam kenal!" balas Idham.

"Salam kenal!" sambung Luthfi.

"L-Luthias, pelajaran apa yang paling kau sukai di sini?" tanya Luthfi.

"Aku baru pertama kali di sini, jadi aku belum tau pelajaran apa saja yang ada!"

"Hmm, Luthias! Apa kau sudah punya ekskul di sini?" tanya Idham.

"Aku baru pertama kali di sini, jadi aku tidak tau ekskul apa saja di sini!"

'Terus apa yang harus kita tanyakan padanya?' batin Idham saat suasana Kantin mulai hening.

"Oh, sou ka! Aku melupakan kue-nya! Biar kuambilkan!" ujar Giro sambil berjalan pergi.

"Eh, tunggu dulu! Aku mau ikut!" sahut Luthfi sambil menarik baju Giro.

"Oy, tunggu! Aku juga ikut!" Idham langsung menarik baju Luthfi dan...

DUUUNG!

Ketiga anak itu pun langsung jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

* * *

"Beklager vente længe_ (Maaf menunggu lama)_!" kata Giro yang sudah kembali dengan kue-nya.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita taruh lilin di atasnya?" usul Luthfi yang memegang sebuah lilin berwarna merah.

"Oh, ide bagus! Ayo letakkan!" balas Giro senang.

Ketika lilin itu disulut api, tiba-tiba kue itu langsung meletup gaje.

"Gyaaaaaaaa!" jerit Giro dan Luthfi.

"Itu petasan dan bukan lilin!" seru Idham panik.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Luthias hanya bisa menatap bingung kejadian di depannya barusan dengan wajah berlumuran krim kue.

"Oh tidak!" gumam Giro dengan wajah resah.

"Luthfi..." Idham langsung menatap Luthfi dengan tampang kesal.

"Maafkan aku..." balas Luthfi pelan.

Ketiganya pun langsung berantem, sementara Luthias yang melihatnya hanya bisa menatap kejadian itu dengan bingung dan kemudian...

"Hm, hmhm, hahaha, hahahaha!"

"Beklager, tapi sepertinya aku akan menyukai suasana di sini!" ujar Luthias dengan tampang senang.

"Hehe!"

"Nyahahahaha!"

"Ahahaha!"

* * *

Akhirnya mereka pun menyiapkan jus jeruk.

"Nah, Luthias Oersted-pyon! Selamat datang di NihoNime Gakuen ini!" kata Giro.

"Aku senang kau berada di sini!" lanjut Idham.

"Aku juga senang!" sambung Luthfi.

"Aku juga senang berada di sini!" balas Luthias sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kanpai!" Keempatnya pun bersulang.

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Hoooooh!" Aiko dan Dark pun hanya bisa manggut-manggut mendengarnya.

TENG TONG TENG TONG TENG TONG TENG TERERERENG!

"Oh, kayaknya sudah masuk!" ujar Aiko sambil kembali ke tempat duduknya diikuti Dark.

Sementara Luthias tetap berada di tempatnya sambil menyiapkan buku dan kelas 9E pun langsung tertib sambil menunggu kedatangan guru mereka.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

'Tragedi Saus' itu kisah nyata pas acara makan bakso di rumahku dimana adik sepupuku membuka bungkus saus nyiprat kena matanya dan nangis dengan hebohnya sampai temen mamaku nyaranin buat usapin matanya pake dengkul sendiri! Pokoknya begitu, deh! ^^'a

'Kenangan Penyambutan' itu terinspirasi dari Vocaloid Petit Drama (lagi) yang judulnya 'Megurine Luka was Come!' di Youtube! Sumpah, aku paling ngakak di bagian petasan di atas kue-nya itu lho! :3

Review! :D


	30. PSGBdMKdNNG

Balas Review! :D

**BlueAhoge: Aku gampang kehabisan ide, makanya suka cari ide dari fandom lain! Soal yang itu, mungkin maksudnya YOHIOloid dan aku agak inget bagian dia ngira Gakupo samurai beneran di video talkloid itu (yang sayangnya lupa apa judulnya)! :3 Baiklah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

**Honey Sho: Well, maklumi aja! ^^"**

**Mathias: "Telat banget!" *sweatdrop.***

**Me: "Setidaknya itu mengurangi rivalitasmu, kan?"**

**Mathias: "Tidak juga!" *nunjuk Andre yang nyiapin SVDEX dan langsung ngeluarin kapak.***

**Me: *langsung nelpon ambulans terdekat.***

**Okay, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 28: Penderitaan Sang Guru Baru dan Meningkatnya Kenistaan di NNG**

* * *

Hari ini sang guru baru akan mengajar Sejarah di kelas ternista sejagat NNG, kelas 9C.

Sebelum anak itu memulai jam mengajarnya, tiba-tiba Chung datang mendekatinya.

"Ryder!" panggil Chung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ryder.

"Hari ini ada berapa kelas yang harus diajar?"

"Tunggu sebentar..." Ryder melihat jadwal ngajar. "Hmm, tiga kelas!"

"Okay!" balas Chung sambil menepuk pundaknya. "Good luck, Ryder!"

Pertanda apa ini?! Apa yang terjadi pada dirimu, Chung? Abis dikasih minum apa kau sama Aisha atau Lukas atau salah satu anak murid nista itu? Kok bisa begitu?!

Oke, abaikan saja yang tadi!

"...-san, Ryder-san!" panggil Ieyasu.

"I-Ieyasu?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ieyasu. "Dari tadi kau melamun!"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, hanya kepikiran sesuatu!" jawab Ryder seadanya.

Kepikiran apa? Strategi melawan anak murid yang kelewat rusuh itu?

"Aku duluan ya, Ryder-san" kata Ieyasu sambil berjalan pergi.

Ryder pun menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kelas pertama yang akan diajarkannya.

* * *

Di kelas 9C, para murid sedang ribut-ributnya menunggu guru sampai...

"OY, KALIAN SEMUA! DUDUK DI TEMPAT MASING-MASING SEKARANG JUGA, ATAU AKU COMBLANGIN SATU-SATU!" teriak Ryder yang sukses membuat seluruh siswa sinting itu langsung duduk dengan hening sambil menatap sang guru baru di depan kelas.

"Nah, hari ini aku akan menjelaskan materi hari ini! Tapi sebelumnya itu, ada yang tau pengertian pra-aksara?" tanya Ryder dan beberapa butir (?) siswa pun mengangkat tangan.

"Pra-aksara itu satu per tiga dikali mancung!" jawab Slamet.

"Itu definisi dari 'pesek', bego!" jawab Ryder speechless.

"Aku tau, 'Pra-aksara' adalah istrinya Pak Lan!" kata Nova.

"Salah! Itu mah BuLan!" timpal Idham sweatdrop.

"Pra-aksara adalah nirkela!" seru Luthfi.

"You don't say..." balas sebagian siswa plus Ryder sweatdrop.

"Oh, saya tau! Pra-aksara itu Destati Male Forze Impeto L'Oscurita dell'Ignoto L'Eminenza Oscura!" ujar Feby.

"Apaan, tuh?!" tanya Ryder kesal sambil melempar spidol ke arah anak itu. "Oke, biar kujelaskan! Jadi pra-aksara itu..."

* * *

Sepanjang pelajaran, beberapa siswa mulai ngantuk dan sebagian lainnya udah mulai ngobrol.

"Ulangan PKN kan gampang! Kagak usah belajar, jawab aja pake iman!" kata Timothy.

"PKN itu tentang hukum Negara! Kalau jawabnya pake iman gimana? 'Jelaskan terbentuknya UUD 1945', jawabnya 'TAKDIR' gitu?" tanya Syams sambil ngakak gaje.

"Balonku ada lima~ Rupa-rupa warnanya~ Merah kuning kelabu, merah muda dan biru~ Meletus balon hijau, DOR! Kuletusin semua... Balonku masih lima... Ya udah bodoh amat~" nyanyi Amel.

"Kesamber camar baru tau rasa lu!" balas Mariska sweatdrop.

"Cara main game di sekolah tanpa ketauan gimana, sih?" tanya Akmal.

"Ada caranya, kok! Waktu jam istirahat, waktu sebelum mulai sekolah, pas belajar dan boleh pake computer yah main! Pas ada guru, buru-buru ganti ke materi pelajaran! Pas udah pergi, main lagi! Terus pas olahraga, main PSP! Kalau berenang, PSP-nya dibungkus plastik!" jelas Farel watados.

"Gila lu dibungkus plastik!" balas Akmal sweatdrop.

Khalisa yang heran melihat Dianka sedang celingak-celinguk bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Nyari semut!" jawab Dianka watados.

"Ngapain nyari semut?" tanya Khalisa lagi dengan sweatdrop.

"Mau nanya siapa yang cocok jadi kecebong (?)!" balas Dianka sambil nyengir.

"Helep helep!" teriak Bama.

"Why? Why? Kelelep (?)?!" tanya Jonathan kaget.

"Ada kecebong tenggelam (?)!" jawab Bama dengan panik yang sukses bikin Jonathan jawdrop.

"Gue pernah nonton Dora the Explorer... Pas bagian dia nanya 'Bagian mana yang kau suka?', gue jawab 'Pas ibumu batuk-batuk kayak orang mau mati'! Dora jawab 'Aku juga suka itu'!" celoteh Atun.

"Gue juga! Pas nonton Blue's Clues! Pas clue-nya ada di sisi satu lagi surat yang dipegang, eh malah di-rotate sama orangnya! Heran gue... Entah sengaja biar greget (?) atau memang bego!" timpal Fahira.

"Kalau mau mikir juga harus duduk di sofa sambil keluarin buku catetan! Khusus gue, gue bakalan keluarin buku gambar A3! Biar mantep gambarnya!" sahut Atun watados.

"Jangan! Gue dong, pake KANVAS!" seru Fahira dengan hebohnya.

"WUAKAKAKAKAKAK!"

Ryder pun hanya bisa kicep melihat seisi kelas lebih memilih gosipin kecebong, camar, Dora dan Blue's Clues daripada pelajaran. Dia baru merasakan sengsaranya jadi guru kalau anak-anaknya ajaib kayak gini.

* * *

Setelah ditenangkan selama beberapa saat, pelajaran pun dilanjutkan.

Giro sedang duduk dengan tenang untuk belajar, sampai ada segumpal kertas yang mengenai punggungnya. Ternyata pelakunya adalah Dimas yang menembak kertas itu dengan ketapel.

"Hehehe..." Dimas tertawa gaje saat tiba-tiba sebuah karet hinggap di wajahnya. "Aw!"

"NGAPAIN LU, DIMAS-PYON?! NGAJAK BERANTEM?! AYO GUE LADENIN!"

Akhirnya keduanya pun berantem dan teman-temannya malah heboh mendukung mereka. Ryder sendiri hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat karena kagak harus ngapain. Bahkan, Fahreza udah nyiapin kamera dan microphone plus dandanan ala presenter.

"Selamat datang di acara TV baru ini! Ketapel Wars! Hari ini, Giro Catlite melawan Dimas Nazli Baharudin!"

Ryder pun malah tambah sweatdrop melihatnya dan suasana pun bertambah heboh saat para guru dan sebagian siswa dari kelas lain udah nongkrong di kelas 9C untuk menyaksikan perang nista tersebut.

Kejadian itu pun terus berlanjut sampai jam pelajaran berikutnya berbunyi.

* * *

Di kelas 9E, anak-anaknya sedang menjalani ulangan Bahasa Inggris.

Luthias melihat soal isian nomor 2.

**2\. Did they ... water?**

'Oh, jawabannya drink!' pikir Luthias.

Dia pun segera menuliskan jawabannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia pun sudah selesai dan tak sengaja melihat jawaban Dark yang duduk di samping kanannya untuk soal yang tadi.

**2\. Did they _much_ water?**

"A-Apaan?"

"Thias, lu nyontek?"

"Darukun, 'Did they much water' artinya 'Apakah mereka banyak air'! Apa itu masuk akal?"

"Asalkan selesai juga masuk akal!"

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!

"Tuan Oersted, berhenti facepalm! Itu mengganggu konsentrasi murid lain!" teriak Gerrard.

DUK! DUK! DUK! DUK!

"Jangan pukul meja pake muka juga!"

* * *

Sementara itu, kelas 9A baru saja selesai ulangan Biologi dan sebagian siswa ngobrol di kelas.

"Soal paling gampang menurut kalian nomor berapa?" tanya Fiorel.

"Nomor 19, tentang Bioteknologi!" jawab Mea dengan entengnya.

"Nomor 7 yang soalnya 'Apakah fungsi belalai pada gajah?' itu, lho!" seru Aruka mengulangi soal itu.

"Oh, gampang! 'a. Untuk minum dan mengambil makanan'!" balas Mea.

"Lho? Bukannya 'b. Menyerang musuh'?" tanya Fiorel polos.

"Hahahahahahaha!"

"Oh, salah ya... Tapi belalai itu telinga gajah, kan?" tanya Fiorel lagi.

Webek, webek...

"Fio-chan, belalai itu hidungnya!" jelas Aruka.

"Kalau pun itu telinga, apa bisa kau menyerang dengan telinga?" lanjut Mea sambil ketawa ngakak bersama Aruka.

Wajah Fiorel pun memerah dan dia pun segera mengambil buku sihir(colongan)nya.

"Hmm... Aruka-nee!"

"Iya?"

"Kabur, yuk!"

"Ayo!"

Sayangnya mereka berdua udah pingsan dihajar Fiorel dengan jurus sihirnya.

* * *

Saat jam istirahat...

"Lu-sama sayang... Gue punya pantun, lho~" kata Ciel tiba-tiba.

'Ko-Kok manggil sayang?' batin Lu bingung sambil bertanya, "Pantunnya gimana?"

"Satu titik, dua koma!"

"Artinya?"

"Lu-sama cantik, gue yang punya!"

Lu langsung kaget, Lukas dan Chung yang mengintip dari belakang pun juga kaget.

"Bukan cuma dia, kok! Tengok aja, tuh!" ujar Chung sambil menunjuk Raven.

"Waaah, ada permen! Eve-chan, bagi dong!" seru Raven dengan aura kekanak-kanakkan yang sangat mengganggu Eve.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Lukas kaget dan kedua makhluk itu pun menjawab.

"Dulu, saya kalem, serius, dan terlalu jujur!" kata Ciel.

"Dulu, saya serius, dan suka marahin orang!" kata Raven.

"Setelah berobat ke Klinik Ryder, kami jadi OOC! Terima kasih, Klinik Ryder!" teriak mereka berdua kompak.

Lu dan Eve pun hanya bisa sweatdrop, sementara Lukas dan Chung langsung berteriak, "RYDEEEEEER!"

* * *

Di lapangan, Lance sedang jalan-jalan dengan happy entah karena apa sampai dia melihat Emil dengan Rena.

"Oy, Lance! Apa kabar?" tanya Matt ceria tanpa menyadari ada asap di atas kepala Lance.

Kemudian, terdengarlah musik dramatis nan lebay.

"Eh? Apa ini?"

"Lumpuhkanlah-"

"Lance, gue udah bosen sama lagu 'Lumpuhkan Ingatan' itu!"

"Lumpuhkanlah kaki Emil-san setelah aku bunuh diri~"

"Lho?! Kok bunuh diri, Lance?! HUWAAAA! AKU MASIH MAU LICOCAKE BUATANMU!"

Kemudian, Andre datang sambil membawa es krim sambil ngomong, "Emil sama Rena bagi-bagi es krim gratis, lho~ Kalian mau?"

"Tuh, kan? Itu cuma salah pa- Eh, Lance! Kok tangan lu berdarah?!" jerit Matt panik.

Andre pun mencolek 'darah' tersebut dan mencicipinya, kemudian dia ngomong, "Ini kan cuma saus tomat! Matt, lu kagak usah lebay deh!"

* * *

Di Kantin, Mathias, Add, Natalie, dan Ieyasu sedang memasak. Mathias membuat cookies, Add membuat cake, Natalie membuat cupcake, dan Ieyasu membuat Okonomiyaki.

"Wah! Cupcake-nya cantik, Natz!" puji Add sambil menghias cake-nya.

"Hehe... Makasih!"

"Yasu juga! Okonomiyaki-nya kelihatan enak!" kata Mathias sambil mengeluarkan cookies-nya dari oven.

"Itu belum apa-apa! Tengok, nih!" teriak Ieyasu sambil melempar makanan khas Osaka itu ke angkasa (?) dengan spatula-nya.

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

"Okonomiyaki-nya kemana?" tanya Add.

"Add-san, kagak mungkinlah diambil sama Ransu-kun! Dia kan lagi keluar! Entar gue tengok keluar dulu! Mungkin aja Bondevik-san atau Steilsson-san yang ngambil!" jawab Ieyasu sambil berjalan keluar ruangan.

Tiba-tiba, terdengarlah suara benda jatuh.

"YAAAAAAAAAAASUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!' teriak Natalie.

Nah, kalian pasti berpikir Natalie yang terkena okonomiyaki-nya kan?

Salah!

"Natz, tenanglah!"

"Iya, teriak-teriak siang bolong begini kagak bakalan membantu!"

"Tapi gue terpaksa harus ngulang lagi cupcake yang sempurna tadi..."

Yap, ternyata malah cupcake-nya yang kena.

Dasar Ieyasu itu!

* * *

Di sudut lain Kantin...

"Ayam goreng itu milikku, Els! Kembalikan!" teriak Andre.

"Kagak! Aku yang lihat duluan, berarti ini punyaku! Menyerah sajalah, Ndre!" balas Elsword sengit.

"Sudahlah! Nordic Five punya kekuatan baru, lho~" seru Rena tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Kekuatan baru?" tanya Andre penasaran.

"Beneran?" lanjut Elsword.

"Iya, lha~ Suwer! Tengok aja! Mereka udah siap, tuh!" jawab Rena sambil menunjuk...

Nordic Five (yang terdiri dari Mathias, Lukas, Emil, Tino, dan Berwald) mengeluarkan sebuah speakers.

"Ultra Speakers, beri kami kekuatan!"

Tiba-tiba, terdengar musik... 'Buka Dikit Jos'?

"PENONTON, KEEP SMILE!"

Andre dan Elsword pun langsung cengo, sementara Rena mencari CD Gangnam Style untuk mengalahkan mereka.

* * *

Di jam pelajaran setelah istirahat, ada pertandingan softball di NNG antara murid dan guru. Sekarang giliran Luthfi dari tim murid yang melempar bola dengan Elsword dari tim guru sebagai pemukul dan entah siapa yang jadi penangkapnya.

"Go, Luthfi! Semangat! Fight!" teriak beberapa murid.

"Ayo! Ayo! Els-kun!" teriak sebagian guru plus Sieghart (yang sengaja datang untuk menyaksikan cucunya bertanding).

"Dengan dukungan teman-temanku, zekkouchou!" teriak Luthfi sambil melempar.

WUSSSSHH!

"Mega Slash!"

Bola softball itu pun langsung mental ke antariksa terkena jurus itu.

"Eh?!" Luthfi dan para penonton pun langsung cengo.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Huh... Aku seharusnya tidak mengajak anak itu ikutan main..." keluh Elesis yang menonton kejadian tersebut sambil menunggu gilirannya.

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian di Kantin...

Luthfi sedang bersedih karena pertandingannya dibatalkan, Sieghart marah karena ada anak yang mengejek Elsword karena kejadian yang sama, dan Runa sangat malu karena dia memilih berita tentang kejadian itu juga untuk diceritakan kembali dalam tugas Bahasa-nya.

Tiba-tiba, muncullah Trio A (Aisha, Anna, dan Ara) di belakang masing-masing dari mereka bertiga.

"Jika kau sedang sedih, hilangkanlah kesedihanmu~" ujar Aisha kepada Luthfi sambil memberikan sekotak kue.

"Jika kau sedang marah hilangkanlah kemarahanmu~" sahut Anna sambil menepuk pundak Sieghart.

"Tetapi, jika kau malu... JANGAN PERNAH hilangkan kemaluanmu!" teriak Ara menggelegar.

Semua orang yang berada di Kantin pun langsung terdiam mendengarnya dan beberapa saat kemudian...

"ARA HAAN, TIDAK SOPAN! KAU DIHUKUM MEMBERSIHKAN TOILET!" Siapa lagi yang berteriak seperti itu kalau bukan sang ketua guru, Mathias Køhler.

* * *

Di luar Kantin, Aisha dan Anna pun terkekeh ria sambil high-five karena berhasil menipu Ara.

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu, akhirnya sekolah pun dipulangkan dan sebagian anak nista itu sedang berkumpul di depan sekolah.

"Asik, pulang cepet!" kata Dissa. "Tapi, kok gue jadi males pulang ya?"

"Gue juga! Kalau pulang juga mau ngapain coba?" balas Aruka.

"Yang ada malah jamuran di tempat tidur!" timpal Hanny.

"Lu kagak pulang bareng abang lu, Fio-chan?" tanya Bunga.

"Greeny-nya aja belum keluar!" jawab Fiorel.

"Kagak pulang sama pacar lu, Mea?" tanya Sho.

"Dia udah pulang duluan sama temen-temennya!" balas Mea.

"Aneh, biasanya kalau pacaran pulangnya pasti berduaan!" ujar Provoseat.

"Lu kebanyakan nonton sinetron, sih!" timpal Rasi Bintang.

"Terserah gue, dong!" balas Provoseat sewot.

"Balik aja, yuk! Gue ada les, nih!" ajak KAProng.

"Rajin banget, sih!" balas Fiorel. "Tungguin Greeny dulu, ya!"

"Nah, tuh dia abang lu, Fio-chan!" ujar Shakazaki sambil menunjuk seorang cowok berambut putih jabrik yang sedang mendekati mereka dengan tubuh babak belur.

"Kok lama, Greeny?" tanya Fiorel.

"Tadi ada anak kelas sebelah yang ngajakin berantem!" jawab Luthias (yang biasa dipanggil 'Greeny' sama Fiorel).

"Terus, kenapa lu yang babak belur? Biasanya mereka yang babak belur!" tanya Mikado bingung.

"Gimana bisa berantem, orang mereka ngajak berantemnya di depan ruang guru! Gue kan kagak berani berantem di situ, entar malah diomelin sama Aniki (baca: Mathias)!" jelas Luthias agak sewot.

"Iya aja, deh! Ayo balik!"

Akhirnya anak-anak nista itu pun pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Well, aku tak tau harus bilang apa! Yah, jadi begitulah! ^^V

Review! :D


	31. The 'Epic' Teacher Absurd Day

Balas Review! :D

**Honey Sho: Aduh, parah banget! -_-" Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

**BlueAhoge: Aku kagak tau yang itu, jadi tolong maklum! ^^V Baiklah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 29: The 'Epic' Teacher Absurd Day**

* * *

**~Keakuran~**

Mathias dan Andre selalu saja bertengkar, baik secara verbal maupun secara fisik. Mulai dari yang ringan (perang lempar bola kertas di ruang guru) sampai yang paling parah (adu tinju di lapangan sekolah) dan berakhir di rumah sakit untuk keduanya (bahkan Andre sampai masuk ruang ICU).

Semua guru sudah mewanti-wanti Ieyasu agar jangan sampai meninggalkan mereka berdua sendirian atau paling tidak, harus ada seorang penengah di antara mereka (bukan untuk melerai, tapi untuk memanggil ambulans).

Tapi ada kalanya Ieyasu juga punya kesibukan sendiri dan tidak bisa selamanya jadi babysitter kedua kawannya itu. Dia juga punya kehidupan.

"Kalian bisa kagak sih akur sekali aja?" protes Ieyasu suatu hari di kost para guru. "Masa di antara sekian banyak hal kalian kagak ada yang akur?"

"Oh, kami juga bisa akur, kok!" jawab Mathias kalem.

"Misalnya..." lanjut Andre sambil mengangguk dan menekuk tangannya.

KRETEK KRETEK KRETEK!

"Bersatu padu untuk membunuh Toyotomi Hideyoshi! Katanya dia mau menembakmu jadi pacarnya, ya?"

Hideyoshi yang udah berdiri di depan pintu masuk pun langsung balik badan dan kabur tanpa pernah kembali.

* * *

**~Pisang~**

Salah satu dari sekian banyak kesamaan antara Aisha dan Natalie adalah mereka suka pisang. Entah itu pisang raja, pisang ambon, dikolak ataupun dibuat molen, mereka bisa sakau kalau melihat benda kuning dan panjang bernama pisang itu sampai-sampai semua guru sepakat kalau kedua cewek ini adalah reinkarnasi monyet yang mati kelaparan.

"Pisang itu kan mirip kelamin pria!"

Satu komentar polos dari Ara pun sukses mengakhiri obsesi mereka terhadap pisang.

* * *

**~Lukisan~**

"Ini potret dirimu, Els! Senang kan digambarin the next Affandi seperti kakakmu ini?" tanya Elesis.

Elsword hanya terdiam.

"Eh? Ini gambar Elsword? Aku kira lukisan monyet!" celetuk Rena dengan polosnya (yang sayangnya adalah sebuah kenyataan pahit).

* * *

**~Hubungan~**

Mathias dan Andre terkenal karena hubungan rival mereka yang kagak ada habisnya!

Satu-satunya hal yang sering mereka lakukan di depan publik hanya gontok-gontokan, tendang-tendangan, atau bergulat ala Smackdown sampai salah satu dari mereka terkapar dengan mulut berbusa (biasanya Andre).

Entah karena apa alasannya, tapi yang jelas, tidak ada solidaritas di antara mereka berdua.

Secara verbal pun juga sama saja! Bahasa preman pun sukses menggantikan panggilan akrab khas sahabat dan kalau mereka bertengkar, satu kebun binatang pun langsung keluar semua (dari monyet, kuda, kambing, kadal, bahkan sampai komodo).

Kadang-kadang Ieyasu berpikir, apa benar mereka berdua itu sekedar rival? Jangan-jangan itu hanya kabar burung (entah dari burung siapa) atau seperti kata kaskus, hoax tanpa gambar?

Siapa yang tau?

* * *

**~Crossdress~**

Semuanya berawal dari taruhan konyol di antara para guru dan Lance selaku penjudi paling sial pun akhirnya kalah taruhan dan menanggung akibatnya.

Taruhannya tidak sulit! Hanya melibatkan gaun, wig, hak tinggi, lipstick dan kawan-kawannya.

Taruhannya tidak sulit! Hanya berlangsung sehari di kost para guru.

Taruhannya tidak sulit! Hanya berdandan sebagai wanita.

Intinya, sih... Sehari jadi bencong!

Belum pernah Lance dipermalukan separah ini!

"Suit suiit, amboi cantiknya!" siul Mathias.

"Mbak, mau nikahan dimana mbak? Kok rapi betul?" tanya Gerrard jahil.

"Cocok juga, lho~" seru Andre watados.

"Wow, lebih seksi dari Ar-"

PLAK!

Add pun langsung terlempar keluar jendela.

Lance pun hanya bisa pasrah dilecehkan plus dihina-dina sedemikian rupa.

"Gimana, Mil? Pacarmu cantik, kan?" tanya Matt meminta pendapat Emil.

"No comment!"

* * *

**~KDRT~**

Hari itu adalah pagi yang indah di NNG, kecuali...

"Onii-chan!"

"Tidak mau!

"Onii-chan!"

"Tidak akan!"

"Onii-chan!"

"Jangan katakan itu lagi!"

Jika terdengar KDRT antar saudara di sana!

"Mereka akrab sekali, ya~" komentar Lu.

"Kayaknya itu tidak terlihat akrab sama sekali, deh!" balas Ciel sweatdrop.

* * *

**~Bau Kentut~**

"Eh, coy! Kok bau?"

"Sialan! Maksud lu gue bau?!"

"Iya, bau! Kentut, ya? IIIH, KENTUT!"

"SEMENEKETEK! KENTUT GUE KAGAK BAU, TAU! MUNGKIN CUMA BUNYI, TAPI KAGAK BAU!"

"GERRARD KENTUT, GERRARD KENTUT! SEMUANYA TUTUP HIDUNG, GERRARD KENTUT!" teriak Matt sambil lari-lari keliling ruangan.

"FITNAH! ITU FITNAAAAAH!"

Mereka berdua pun langsung kejar-kejaran dengan muka imbisil.

Sebenarnya yang dikatakan Gerrard memang benar bahwa semua itu hanya fitnah karena aslinya Matt yang kentut.

* * *

**~Tebak Lagu~**

Dua anak Nordic (bukan) saudara yang satu ini sekarang sedang main tebak lagu pake gitar di kost guru.

"Nah, bisa tebak kagak?"

JENG JENG JENG JENG!

"Hmmm... 'Puka Puka Vacation'?"

"Jenius!"

"Itu sih gampang! Coba kasih yang lebih susah!"

"Oke!"

JENG JENG JENG JENG!

"Itu, 'Just Be Friends'?"

"Beda jauh, dodol! Ini 'Matryoshka'! Lanjut!"

JENG JENG JENG JENG!

Webek, webek...

"Ini kan lagu gue yang 'With Love from Iceland', kok bisa?"

Lukas pun langsung nyengir sambil ngomong, "Googling!"

* * *

**~Foto Kenangan~**

Biasanya para pasangan yang sudah lama menjalin hubungan punya satu album foto sendiri yang khusus untuk dirinya dan sang kekasih.

Foto saat sedang kencan, saat sedang candle light dinner di restoran mahal, saat pergantian tahun, bahkan sampai foto paparazzi yang memotret sang kekasih yang ketiduran sambil ngiler di dalam mobil.

Semua kenangan terangkum lengkap dan rapi di dalam sebuah album foto yang kadang-kadang diselipi barang-barang penuh kenangan seperti tiket bioskop atau bungkus permen yang dikulum sebelum first kiss bersejarah.

Berbeda dengan pasangan kekasih pada umumnya, tidak ada satu album penuh kenangan di antara kedua orang yang satu ini.

Alasannya sederhana saja: Emil benci difoto dan Lance selalu ceroboh menyimpan foto-fotonya sampai banyak yang hilang.

Mereka tak perlu sebuah album foto untuk mengingat kenangan manis.

Karena jika benar-benar dibuat, tak akan cukup satu album untuk menampung semuanya.

* * *

**~Gosip~**

Sang Nasod Hybrid sedang membuka FB-nya saat mendapat sebuah pesan dari sang Hamel Prince(ss). *di-Lunatic Blow.*

**Chung bukan Pikachu:** Ven, katanya ada gosip kalau lu hamilin orang!

**Raven si Hybrid Nista:** WHAT THE FUCK?!

**Chung bukan Pikachu:** Terus, katanya yang dihamilin itu Ciel!

**Raven si Hybrid Nista:** AMIT-AMIT JAMBAN TOILET!

* * *

**~Godaan~**

"Tidak!"

"Please!"

"Tidak!"

"Ayolah!"

Tidak, Ven! Jangan sampai kau terperdaya bujuk rayunya. Ini semua menyangkut harga diri seorang pria dan masa depanmu yang berharga. Kau harus menolaknya karena nama baikmu taruhannya.

"TIDAK!"

"IYA!"

Ouch! Tolong hentikan tatapan ala kucing kesepian itu, Ciel! Kau tau sendiri kalau temanmu itu...

"Ayooooo!"

"Terserahlah!"

... Sangat lemah.

"Yay!"

Laptop pun dipasang dan Ciel mulai menyalakan webcam.

"Tapi ingat!" desis Raven. "Ini hanya untuk konsumsi pribadi!"

Terdengarlah lagu Keong Racun dari speakers di laptop tersebut.

* * *

**~Pilihan~**

Chung sedang ngobrol dengan sang ketua guru tentang sesuatu.

"Mathias, kau pilih yang mana antara merah dan coklat?"

"Aku suka merah!"

"Kalau antara wine dan bir?"

"Hmmm... Bir!"

"Singa dan kucing?"

"Singa!"

"Kapak dan pedang?"

"Kapak!"

"Girl-chan dan Lukas?"

"Uhmm... Boleh pilih 'dan'?"

* * *

**~Puisi~**

Mari kita perdengarkan sebuah puisi di bawah ini! *ini bukan stasiun radio!*

_Oooh, entah dosa apa yang kuperbuat_

_Sampai tega kau penjarakan aku dalam hatimu_

_Lepaskan aku sayang, aku tak sanggup lagi_

_Pedih rasaku dirantai oleh cintamu_

Matt pun menurunkan kertas berisi puisi buatannya dengan wajah puas.

"Gimana, Ger? Mirip puisi Khairil Gibran, kan?"

"Mirip lagu dangdut!" jawab Gerrard kalem.

* * *

**~Truth or Dare~**

Para guru sedang asik main ToD di ruang guru.

"Truth or Dare, Ven?"

"Oke, Truth!"

"Hmmm..." Wajah Ciel pun langsung berubah mesum. "Berapa ukuran celana dalammu?"

Sebuah pedang pun langsung melayang ke kepala Ciel.

"Hei curang, kagak pakai kekerasan!" seru Add.

"Iya, Ven! Kita kan udah sepakat mainnya fair!" timpal Elsword.

Dengan wajah yang luar biasa merah, dia pun menjawab pelan, "Ukuran XL plus plus!"

Gelak tawa pun langsung meledak dan Raven berusaha untuk mengabaikannya.

Mungkin dia bisa balas dendam kepada Ciel lain kali.

Botol pun kembali diputar dan yang mendapatkan kehormatan untuk dipermalukan kali ini adalah Mathias.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Karena aku pria sejati, jadi aku pilih Dare!"

"Oke, Dare..." Raven pun tersenyum licik dan berniat untuk balas dendam sambil membatin, 'Maaf kawan, tapi dalam permainan tidak kenal kata sahabat!'

"Kau punya dua pilihan!"

Mathias dan yang lainnya pun terdiam sejenak.

"Telanjangi Andre, atau telanjangi diri sendiri!"

* * *

**~Stalker~**

Lukas tau segala hal tentang adiknya, mulai dari yang sangat umum seperti hari ulang tahun (17 Juni) sampai yang bersifat sangat rahasia seperti jumlah hewan peliharaan (Kayaknya yang ini kagak elit banget mengingat di Iceland hanya ada burung Puffin di rumah Emil!).

Bahkan kalau ditanya, sepertinya dia bisa menebak dengan benar motif celana dalam Emil hari ini.

Saat Emil membuat Friendster, yang mengirimkannya friend request pertama kali adalah kakaknya. Begitu juga Facebook, Tumblr, Plurk, Twitter, Formspring, bahkan sampai TinierMe atau Gaia Online.

Ukuran celana? Size baju? Nomor sepatu? Harga celana dalam yang dipakai hari ini? Tanyakan saja sama Lukas.

Kasus seperti dia ini hanya ada dua kategori: Fans berat atau stalker.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Nista? Begitulah keadaannya! ^^V

Review! :D


	32. Balada Murid Baru

Balas Review! :D

**Honey Sho: Maksudmu yang mana? Aku agak lupa soalnya! ^^"/ Yah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 30: Balada Murid Baru**

* * *

Hari ini masih biasa aja di NNG. Mari kita liat kondisi kelas 9C yang kabarnya akan ada anak baru di kelasnya.

"Hmmm, kira-kira siapa ya?" gumam Giro kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa?" tanya Idham bingung yang duduk sendirian di tempatnya karena Luthfi sedang keluar kelas (mengingat mereka duduk sebangku).

"Katanya hari ini akan ada murid baru, lho!" jawab Giro datar dan Idham pun hanya ber-'oh' ria mendengarnya.

GREEEK!

Suara pintu dibuka pun terdengar dan seorang guru berambut coklat spiky pun memasuki kelas sambil menutup pintu, kemudian memberikan salam seperti biasanya. Semuanya normal sih, sampai...

"P-pak Ryder?" panggil Garu (1).

"Iya?"

"Katanya ada murid baru di sini, tapi mana anaknya?" tanya gadis itu.

"Errr, soal itu..." Ryder berniat menjelaskan sebelum...

BRAK!

Perkataan Ryder pun terpotong oleh bantingan pintu dari sang ketua guru.

"Godmorgen!" sapa pria jabrik itu.

"Morgen, Yagi-sensei (?)!" balas para murid yang sukses membuat Mathias nyaris ngeluarin perempatan di kepalanya.

For Your Info, Yagi itu artinya 'Kambing' dalam bahasa Jepang!

"Oke, hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru! Silahkan masuk dan langsung perkenalkan dirimu!" kata Mathias sambil memanggil seseorang di luar.

'Siapakah gerangan?' tanya Idham dalem hati.

'Apakah dia orang, atau kebo kayak si ketua kelas yang bego itu?' pikir Garu penasaran dan entah kenapa, Luthfi (yang entah berada dimana) pun langsung bersin di tempat. XD

'Cowok atau cewek?' batin Giro yang juga penasaran.

Seorang cewek berambut coklat pendek dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya pun masuk ke dalam kelas 9C dan begitu melihat seseorang, dia pun langsung kaget.

"KAU?!" teriak gadis itu sambil menunjuk Ryder dan para murid plus Mathias pun sukses ber-'eh' ria mendengar teriakan gadis itu.

"Rydina, lu ngapain di sini?!" tanya Ryder heran sambil menunjuk gadis itu dengan nistanya.

"Gue sekolah di sini, lha! Terus, lu sendiri ngapain?!" jawab gadis yang diketahui bernama Rydina itu nanya balik.

"Gue kan ngajar jadi guru di sini, masalah buat loh?!" balas Ryder sengit sambil berdiri dari bangkunya yang sukses membuat para murid plus Mathias langsung sweatdrop berjamaah.

Mathias pun berdehem kecil sambil ngomong dengan tegas, "Apa kalian bisa bahas masalah pribadi di tempat lain?"

Kedua anak itu pun langsung mengangguk paham. Ryder kembali duduk di kursinya, sementara Rydina mulai berdehem sebentar.

"Ekhem, watashi wa Rydina desu! Yoroshiku, minna!" ujar Rydina memperkenalkan dirinya di depan para rakyat untuk mempromosikan diri dalam pilkada tahun ke- *plak!*

"Oke, oke! Bapak pinjam guru kalian dan tinggal sebentar, ya!" Mathias pun langsung nyeret Ryder dan ngacir keluar kelas.

Setelah sang ketua guru dan Ryder keluar, anak-anak pun langsung mengerubuti Rydina.

"Hai, Rydina! Nama gue Dimas, Wakalas di sini!"

"Wakalas?" tanya Rydina bingung.

"Wakil Ketua Kelas atau bisa dibilang, asisten ketua kelas!" jelas Idham datar.

"Jadi dia itu orang penting, ya?" tanya Rydina lagi.

"Kagak juga, sih! Orang dia Wakalas yang kagak becus!" celetuk Fahira.

"Kagak usah buka aib gue!" umpat Dimas kesal.

"Hey, Rydina! Kompor-kompor..." panggil Bama.

"Ngomong-ngomong! Anak baru jangan diajarin yang macem-macem dulu!" seru Dianka.

"Iye, deh! Ngomong-ngomong, kamu asalnya dari mana?" tanya Bama.

"Adventure Bay!" jawab Rydina.

Mereka pun kembali mengobrol, walaupun sebagian anak masih bingung dengan letak tempat asal Rydina.

Peraturan pertama jika ada anak baru adalah kita harus melakukan pendekatan, tapi bukan berarti pendekatan dalam arti menggombal juga!

* * *

Di koridor kelas...

"Thias, lu kenapa nyeret gue sih?!" tanya Ryder sewot.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus gue kasih tau sama lu!" jawab Mathias datar sambil melepaskan anak itu dan Ryder hanya bisa memiringkan kepala karena bingung.

"Sebenarnya gue agak khawatir kalau Rydina tau ini, soalnya..." Mathias menghela nafas kecil sebelum melanjutkan. "Orang yang dicintainya, berada di kelas 9C!"

"Lho, kenapa khawatir?" tanya Ryder heran. "Bukannya itu wajar kalau dia akan bertemu orang yang dicintainya?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi..."

* * *

**-Flashback-**

4 tahun yang lalu...

"Lut-kun, sini! Biar kuanterin!" kata seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek kepada seorang pemuda berambut hitam.

"Udahlah, kagak apa-apa! Aku bi-"

CRIIIIIIIIT!

"Lut-kun!" Rydina berusaha menggapai pemuda itu, tapi...

BUAK!

Keduanya tertabrak sebuah truk yang oleng dan seorang pria berambut pirang yang melihat kejadian itu pun langsung menelpon ambulans.

Tak lama kemudian, ambulans dan polisi pun berdatangan ke tempat kejadian.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian di Rumah Sakit...

"Bagaimana kondisinya, Dok?" tanya seorang suster kepada pak dokter.

"Gadis berambut coklat itu udah sadar dan sekarang sedang tidur, tapi anak itu belum bangun sama sekali!" jawab sang dokter.

"Dok..." panggil si suster (ngesot). *plak!*

"Apa lagi?" tanya si dokter agak kesal.

"Beli makanan, yuk! Udah seabad kita belum makan..." ajak si suster.

What? Belum makan seratus tahun?!

"Ooh, oke!" Si dokter pun pergi meninggalkan kedua anak yang beristirahat tersebut.

Tanpa disadari, masuklah pria berambut pirang tadi.

"Maafkan aku, omae-tachi..." gumamnya sambil merentangkan tangannya ke depan dan cahaya berwarna kuning cerah pun mulai membungkus tangannya.

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Jadi, Lukas membagi ingatan Rydina dengan anak itu agar dia bisa sadar?" tanya Ryder yang dibalas dengan anggukan pelan dari Mathias.

"Tapi ada rumor yang mengatakan kalau ada yang mencampuri memori seseorang, dia akan lupa tentang siapa yang dia sayangi dulu! Begini aja, gue cuma takut aja kalau Rydina melupakan dia..." Mathias kembali menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sampai sekarang, hal yang mengingatkan Rydina tentang anak itu hanyalah kacamata yang sering dipakainya dan mungkin aja dia juga udah lupa kenapa dia memakai kacamata itu..." lanjut Mathias.

"Kau mengerti, kan?" tanya Mathias dan Ryder pun hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Tidak disangka, ternyata dia harus mengalami kejadian itu..." ujar Ryder prihatin.

* * *

Sementara itu...

Seorang pemuda berkacamata dengan rambut hitam berantakan pun memasuki kelas 9C yang lagi heboh-hebohnya mengerubuti anak baru.

"Dia siapa?" tanya anak itu dengan polosnya.

"Ini Rydina, Luthfi! Ayo sini kenalan sama dia!" ajak Idham dengan ramahnya.

Pemuda bernama Luthfi itu langsung menatap Rydina tanpa berkedip, seolah dia pernah mengenalnya.

"Oooh, Rydina yang itu? Hisashiburi yo, Rydina-chan!" sapa Luthfi sambil mendekati Rydina sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba, Rydina memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak pusing.

"AAAAAH!" teriak Rydina sambil terus memegangi kepalanya.

"Rydina-pyon, daijoubu?" tanya Giro sambil mendekati Rydina, begitu juga dengan Luthfi.

"Tolong... Jangan deketin gue dulu! Biarin gue sendiri..." kata Rydina terengah-engah.

Luthfi pun langsung mundur dan Giro membantu Rydina duduk di kursi terdekat. Emil yang kebetulan lewat di depan kelas 9C dan melihat kejadian itu pun langsung berhenti untuk memanggil seseorang.

"Luthfi-kun, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" panggil Emil dari depan pintu kelas sambil berjalan keluar dan Luthfi pun mengikutinya keluar kelas.

* * *

"Apa kau tau jika ada yang ngacak-ngacak memori seseorang, orang itu punya kemungkinan untuk melupakan siapa orang yang dicintainya?" tanya Emil yang sukses membuat Luthfi langsung kaget dan menutup mulutnya.

"Dulu, No- Maksudku Lukas, pernah mencampurkan memori kalian untuk membangunkanmu kembali..." jelas Emil dengan nada serius.

"Berarti, kalau memoriku kagak kenapa-napa..." kata Luthfi menggantung dan Emil hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi dia belum sepenuhnya melupakanmu, buktinya aja tadi kayak ada sedikit memori yang tabrakan..." balas Emil yang berusaha memberikan sedikit harapan.

"Begitu, ya! Terima kasih penjelasannya!" kata Luthfi sedikit lega.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian...

Sekarang kelas 9C sedang belajar matematika dengan Add. Ada beberapa anak yang mencatat penjelasannya, ada yang hanya mendengarkan, ada yang memainkan pensil, tapi untungnya kagak ada yang ketiduran.

Rydina sedang mencatat apa yang dijelaskan oleh Add dan mata coklatnya yang berbingkai kacamata itu menatap papan tulis yang penuh dengan coretan rumus dan berjarak dua meja darinya. Sampai akhirnya, dia menatap seorang anak cowok yang berada di meja paling depan di barisan sebelahnya.

Muhammad Luthfi, sang ketua kelas.

Anaknya baik sama cewek tapi nista kalau bareng temen-temen cowoknya. Dia pakai kacamata dan agak macho, walaupun kagak berotot banget (two pack aja belum dapet).

Luthfi yang merasa diperhatikan pun melihat ke belakang dan mata hitamnya pun bertemu dengan mata coklat Rydina. Bertemu antar mata seperti itu pun sukses membuat pipi mereka langsung merona dan kembali mengurus kegiatan masing-masing.

Sebuah kenyataan telah terungkap kalau kedua orang ini...

Saling mencintai!

"Yap! Sekian pelajaran hari ini dan silahkan beristirahat!" kata Add sambil berjalan keluar.

"YEAAAAAAH!"

Beberapa anak cewek mendekati Rydina untuk mengajaknya bermain di luar kelas dan dia pun menerimanya sambil berdiri dan mengikuti teman-temannya keluar kelas tanpa menyadari kalau Luthfi memperhatikannya dari belakang.

"Prikitiew! Ngeliatin Rydina mulu dari tadi!" goda Timothy.

"Jangan-jangan hati lu jatuh ke dia, ya?" tanya Nova iseng.

"Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, lu mau juga banting setir dari jabatan 'Single' ke 'In Relationship'!" celetuk Dimas jahil.

"Kagak, ah! Gue kagak jatuh cinta sama dia, kok!" bantah Luthfi sambil blushing.

"Kalau memang kagak suka, kenapa blushing?" tanya Bama. "Ngaku aja, deh! Sejak anak itu masuk ke kelas ini, sikap lu tuh berubah 180 derajat!"

"Memangnya apaan yang berubah dari sikap gue?" tanya Luthfi.

"Lu jadi rajin piket, rajin ngerjain PR di rumah, rajin dateng paling awal ke sekolah, dan sering masuk ruang guru!" jelas Bama.

"Coy, gue kan ketua kelas! Makanya itu gue sering masuk ke ruang guru!" balas Luthfi sewot.

"Oh iya, gue lupa!" ujar Bama sambil facepalm.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, kelas 9C sedang berlibur ke sebuah wahana air untuk umum (anggaplah kayak WaterBoom atau sejenisnya).

Mari kita lihat kondisi murid baru kita!

Rydina sedang melihat memperhatikan suasana ketika si kembar Catlite menghampirinya.

"Rydina, apa kau mau mencoba water slide?" tanya Garu.

"Tunggu, ada apa masalah dengan parka (2) yang kau pakai itu?" timpal Giro yang melihat pakaian Rydina.

"Oh, soal itu..."

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Terlihat Rydina yang sedang diseret oleh Garu dan Giro ke kamar ganti wanita.

"Nah, lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan!" kata Garu dan Giro bersamaan.

"Baiklah, akan kami lakukan sebisanya!" kata Anna.

"Rydina-san, ikuti saja aku!" perintah Rena dengan evil face.

"Tapi, kenapa?" Rydina pun langsung merinding disko dan...

SREEET!

Dia pun dipaksa masuk dan bajunya dilepas dengan tidak elitnya.

"Tunggu, tunggu! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" tanya Rydina panik. "Hei, hentikan itu!"

"Kami disuruh membantumu memilih baju renang!" jawab Rena watados.

"Kami sudah membawa semua desain terbaru bibi kami untukmu, jadi tinggal pilih saja mana yang kau suka!" ujar Garu dari luar.

"Apa kau siap, Rydina-san? Silahkan pilih salah satu!" kata Anna dan Rena.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak butuh baju renang!" balas Rydina sinis.

Sementara di luar, Luthfi sedang menguping tepat di belakang si kembar Catlite yang berada di depan kamar ganti.

"Kenapa tidak kami saja yang memilihkannya?" tanya Anna.

"Tidak, bukan itu! Aku tidak mau pakai bikini!" tolak Rydina.

"Tapi kau akan terlihat bagus dengan ini!" ujar Rena.

"Tidak, tunggu!"

"Aku yakin ini akan membuatmu jadi imut!" komentar Anna sambil memperlihatkan sebuah benda (yang Author kagak tau namanya).

"Tapi itu tidak lebih dari beberapa benang!"

DUAR!

Luthfi langsung pingsan mendengarnya dan Rydina pun terpaksa menggunakan sebuah baju renang yang sangat minim. (Bayangin aja sendiri seberapa minim-nya!)

* * *

"Huuh!" keluh Rydina sambil keluar dan muncullah Luthfi di depannya.

Melihatnya berpakaian seperti itu, Luthfi hanya bisa blushing dan memberikan sebuah parka kepada gadis itu.

"Luthfi?"

"Cepat ambil dan pakailah!" kata Luthfi. "Seorang wanita muda tidak boleh menunjukkan terlalu banyak kulitnya sampai dia menikah!"

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Jadi, kau tidak ingin berenang?" tanya Giro sambil membuang kulit pisang sembarangan.

"Ayolah! Kau bisa berenang, kan?" sahut Garu.

"Aku bisa berenang sama baiknya dengan kebanyakan orang, tapi itu bukan ide yang menyenangkan untukku! Kami hanya bisa menghabiskan sepanjang hari dengan mengintip! Jujur saja, aku lebih suka berada di rumah!" jelas Rydina panjang lebar. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang hebat dari tempat ini, iya kan? Maksudku, benda yang diperlukan untuk bermain air adalah kolam plastik!"

"Kolam plastik? Apa itu?" tanya si kembar Catlite bersamaan.

"Mari kita lihat..." jawab Rydina sambil berpikir. "Aku membayangkan kalau benda itu besar, bulat, dan kau harus memompanya penuh dengan udara untuk menggunakannya!"

Entah kenapa, muncullah gambar sebuah kolam plastik kecil sebagai background-nya.

"Baka dayo ne!" balas Giro.

"Itu kan perahu karet!" timpal Garu dan background pun berganti menjadi gambar perahu karet.

"Sepertinya tidak ada sesuatu yang lebih kecil untuk digunakan sebagai kolam renang!" ujar Giro.

"Yeah!" sahut Garu.

"Guys, itu sebuah kolam kecil! Apakah kalian tidak pernah melihat anak kecil bermain di dalamnya?" tanya Rydina.

Tiba-tiba, Luthfi langsung muncul dan menarik si kembar Catlite menjauh dari Rydina.

"Kalian bodoh! Kalau Rydina bilang itu kolam renang, maka itu kolam renang! Mengerti? Jangan pergi memalukannya! Itu bisa membuatnya tersinggung, tau!" bisik Luthfi di depan mereka.

"Jadi kami harus berbohong padanya dan itu yang kau inginkan? Sekali perahu tetap perahu!" balas si kembar Catlite.

"Aku tidak merasa kalau aku harus tersinggung dengan komentar itu!" ujar Rydina dengan tampang ngenes.

"Sudahlah, kami punya pertanyaan untukmu!" kata Garu.

"Mengapa kau membuat Rydina-pyon memakai parka itu?" tanya Giro.

GLEK!

Luthfi pun sukses dibuat menelan ludah mendengarnya.

"Aku berpikir kau akan melakukannya..." ujar Garu datar.

"Aku ingin melihat Rydina dengan baju renang!" rengek Luthfi.

"Kau tidak harus menutupinya seperti itu, lho!" balas Garu dengan evil face.

"Itu mengejutkan!" timpal Giro dengan tampang yang sama.

"Aku tau apa yang dia lakukan! Dia membuat Rydina(-pyon) tertutup seperti itu karena dia tidak ingin orang lain melihatnya dalam baju renang!" bisik kedua anak itu dan entah kenapa tubuh mereka menjadi lebih besar dari Luthfi. "Apakah kau benar-benar berpikir seperti itu? Dia seharusnya menjadi salah satu dari tipe 'jealous pervert' dan itu sudah cukup memusingkan!"

"Itu tidak benar sama sekali!" bantah Luthfi yang agak blushing. "Aku hanya mencoba untuk melindungi kepolosannya seperti yang dilakukan para pelindung lainnya! Bahkan jika dia mengenakan baju renang, seorang wanita tidak layak berjalan-jalan setengah telanjang di depan para lelaki!"

Ketika si kembar Catlite menunjuk Rydina, Luthfi pun langsung menengok ke belakang dan rupanya, gadis berkacamata itu sudah memasang wajah tersinggung yang sukses membuatnya kagok.

* * *

"Rydina-chan~" panggil Fiorel. "Ayo main! Apa kau ingin pergi berenang bersamaku?"

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin berenang hari ini!" tolak Rydina. "Tunggu! Kau kan bisa berenang, apa kau masih butuh pelampung itu?

"Mm-mm!" balas Fiorel sambil mengangguk dan memperlihatkan pelampung berwarna pink dengan gambar kucing miliknya. "Hanya terlihat imut dengan ini, kau tau?"

"Dia benar! Kumpulan kucing itu cukup lucu!" komentar Rydina sambil tersenyum.

"Dia sangatlah polos!" timpal si kembar Catlite.

"No way! Kalian semua salah!" seru seseorang dan...

SING SING SING SING!

Terdengar suara aneh dari suatu tempat yang sukses membuat kaget ketiga anak itu.

"Apakah itu Lu-sensei?" tanya Rydina bingung.

Suara itu masih terus terdengar dan beberapa saat kemudian...

"Ahahahaha~" Muncullah Lu tepat di depan Rydina dengan memakai bikini dan memegang payung di tangannya. (Bayangin aja kayak gimana bikini-nya Lu! -3-/)

"Bagaimana dia melakukannya? Dia seperti 'rig' (3) yang mengikuti kita!" tanya Rydina dengan tampang risih.

"Pakaian yang cukup mengesankan!" puji Garu.

"Ada apa dengan tato di perutmu itu?" tanya Giro saat melihat tato di perut Lu.

"Oh, ini? Kalian tidak mengenalinya? Aku cosplaying!" jawab Lu watados.

"Ya, jadi siapa?" tanya Garu.

"La la!" balas Lu.

"La la? Seperti majalah manga?" tanya Giro lagi.

"Tubuhnya yang mungil dan ramping, mata birunya yang menatap wajah para pria muda, suara bernyanyinya! La! Aku adalah Quon Kisaragi!" jelas Lu sambil bergaya dengan gambar Quon yang asli sebagai background.

"Aku tidak bisa menduganya!" ujar Rydina agak risih.

"Aku tidak tau kau harus pantas jadi siapa!" timpal Luthfi yang sukses membuat si kembar Catlite saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Hei, Luthy-pyon! Apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa membiarkan Lu-pyon berpakaian..." bisik Giro.

"...seperti itu?" lanjut Garu.

"Well, yeah! Tidak apa-apa!" jawab Luthfi datar.

"Dan kenapa begitu?" tanya si kembar Catlite bersamaan.

"Karena itu cosplay, aku rasa!" balas pemuda berkacamata itu sambil mikir.

"Dengarlah, kalian semua!" panggil Lu mengalihkan perhatian mereka. "Aku rasa kalian harus memahami motif tersembunyi Fiorel! Lihatlah!"

"Idham-kun!" panggil Fiorel sambil melompat ke dalam kolam renang.

Fiorel tertawa senang sambil melambaikan tangan, sementara Idham hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Luthfi.

"Pikirkan apa yang dia katakan kepada kalian sebelumnya!" jawab Lu sambil mengingatkan keempat anak itu kepada perkataan Fiorel sebelumnya.

* * *

_"Hanya terlihat imut dengan ini, kau tau?"_

* * *

"Dia tidak terlihat manis dan polos seperti yang kalian pikirkan!" seru Lu.

"Aku setuju!" timpal Luthias tiba-tiba sambil mendorong kacamatanya. "Coba tempatkan kata 'Aku' di awal kalimat itu!"

Mereka berempat (Luthfi, Rydina, Garu, dan Giro) pun berpikir dan...

* * *

_"Hanya terlihat imut dengan ini, kau tau?"_

_**"Aku terlihat imut!"**_

* * *

"Dia merencanakan itu?!" tanya keempatnya shock.

"Itulah Fiorel untuk kalian! Di suatu tempat, dia merasa terancam oleh seorang anak loli lainnya, jadi dia mencari cara untuk menjaga peringkatnya!" jelas Lu. "Aku harus memberinya kredit lebih! Dia jauh lebih cerdas daripada yang kupikirkan!"

"Hei! Lihatlah ini, kalian semua!" panggil Fiorel yang rupanya menaiki Idham yang sedang mencoba berenang melawan arus. "Coba lihat! Lihatlah! Meskipun kita sedang berenang sangat cepat, kita tidak pernah pergi jauh dari tempat kita sekarang!"

"Ahaha~" tawa gadis pirang itu dengan wajah yang sulit ditebak.

"Jadi, ada apa dengannya?" gumam Luthfi.

"Mungkinkah dia benar-benar sepintar itu?" tanya Rydina pelan.

Ketika mereka berdua sedang memperhatikan Fiorel dan Idham, tiba-tiba...

BRUSH!

Wajah Luthfi terkena semprotan air dari seseorang.

"I gotcha!" kata Giro sambil memikul pistol air di bahunya.

"Ayo, Taichou (4)! Lets go! Mari kita main perang pistol air!" ajak Garu.

"Aku dan Nee-chan akan menghadapimu! Jika kau terkena di wajah, kau kalah! Apa yang kau katakan?" jelas Giro.

"Lupakan!" tolak Luthfi sambil mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk. "Kenapa aku harus mengikuti permainan kekanak-kanakan seperti itu?"

Sontak, si kembar Catlite langsung memasang evil face.

"Rydina-pyon, aku pikir sudah saatnya kita berdua menikah!" kata Giro sambil merangkul Rydina.

"Kemudian, kalian akan berbulan madu di Taman Tivoli (5)!" sambung Garu.

Sontak, Luthfi langsung kesal dan segera menyiapkan pistol airnya.

"Apakah kalian pikir aku akan membiarkan Rydina menikahimu, hah?" gumam Luthfi dengan evil eyes yang sukses membuat Rydina dan si kembar Catlite sweatdrop. "Leader says... NO!"

Luthfi pun langsung berperang dengan kedua anak kembar itu, sementara Rydina sendiri memilih untuk tidak memperdulikannya dan meminum jus kelapa yang sudah dipesannya.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Indeks:

(1): Garu itu namaku versi NNG yang diambil dari penyebutan Jepang 'Girl' dan aku akan menulis nama ini untuk nickname-ku di NNG mulai sekarang!

(2): Parka itu kayak pullover atau apalah, pokoknya sejenis baju!

(3): Aku kurang tau apa artinya 'rig' itu, jadi harap maklum! ^^V

(4): Karena setauku 'Taichou' itu artinya ketua, jadinya Luthfi dipanggil begitu!

(5): Taman Tivoli itu daerah wisata terkenal di Denmark, letaknya di Kopenhagen!

* * *

Rydina itu sebenarnya genderbend seseorang di fandom 'anak anjing'! Ada yang bisa tebak siapakah dia? Yang tau dapat tiket berlibur ke Adventure Bay! *peluk cium para anak anjing.* *dibombadir makanan anjing.*

Bagian liburan itu dapet dari salah satu episode di anime 'Host Club'! Yang bisa nebak bakalan gue comblangin sama si kembar Hitachiin! *peluk cium Hitachiin Twins.* *digampar Tamaki.*

Yah, setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan! ^^V

Review! :D


	33. Kenistaan yang Tak Ada Habisnya

Balas Review! :D

**Bigfoot the 2nd: Fio-chan itu memang loli dari lahir! :V *disambit botol bir sama Mathias.* Ane bukannya bilang kalau Chapter sebelumnya kagak terlalu vulgar (Well, ane agak minim kosakata!), tapi sepertinya ente mesti liat gambar postingan ane biar ngerti dikit! Okay, Thanks for Review!**

**Honey Sho: Rydina memang Female!Ryder dari 'PAW Patrol', tapi tanpa tambahan 'Human' karena Ryder memang manusia dari sononya! *digantung Ryder di atas Lookout.* Sebetulnya aku kagak terlalu ngerti soal 'plot twist', tapi kalau itu memang pendapatmu ya aku maklumi aja! ^^a Baiklah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

**BlueAhoge: Yah, pokoknya kocak deh! Bahkan udah download yang episode 7 (doang)! Baiklah, selamat menikmati fic ini! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 31:**** Kenistaan yang Tak Ada Habisnya**

* * *

_**~The Kecoak (?) Madness~**_

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HELEP MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Pagi yang seharusnya damai, aman, dan tenteram itu harus dirusak oleh sebuah teriakan yang sangat tidak indah dari kost guru NNG.

* * *

GROMPYANG!

Ciel menjatuhkan wajan ke lantai karena kaget mendengar teriakan barusan.

* * *

SYUUT! GUBRAK!

"ADOOH!" Raven meringis kesakitan setelah kepeleset di kamar mandi karena mendengar teriakan yang sama.

* * *

CTAK!

Add mematahkan pensil di tangannya tanpa sengaja.

* * *

BRUGH!

Elsword jatuh dari kasur.

* * *

Ciel pun berlari dengan cepat ke ruang tengah dimana Chung meringkuk ketakutan di bawah meja sambil mengucapkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti orang kumur-kumur.

"Heferrkkehihdjhbhdsh..."

Ciel menaikkan alisnya karena heran dan mendekati Chung sambil bertanya, "Lu kenapa?"

Chung mendongak dan bergerak untuk berdiri, tapi...

DUAK!

"WADAW!"

Dia kejedot meja.

Chung meringis dan hampir menangis, kemudian merangkak keluar dari bawah meja sambil mengaduh berkali-kali.

Ciel mengelus kepala Chung sambil bertanya, "Masih sakit?"

"Eh ya, masih sa- GYAAAAA!" teriaknya sambil menarik Ciel menjauhi meja.

"Lu kenapa, sih?" tanya Ciel heran.

"I-itu... K-k-k-k-ke-ke-co-ak..." jawab Chung terbata-bata sambil menunjukkan binatang mini berwarna coklat yang sedang berjalan di sekitar meja.

Wajah Ciel pun langsung memucat karena dia membenci binatang yang katanya mirip kurma kalau dilihat oleh orang yang lagi puasa.

Yeah, pemikiran yang somplak!

"Ada apaan ribut-ribut? Ganggu orang nulis aja!" gerutu Add yang baru nongol.

"A-Add..." kata Chung dan Ciel bersamaan.

Kecoak itu berjalan mengitari kursi dan berjalan mendekati kedua orang itu.

"GYAAAAAAA!" teriak keduanya sambil bersembunyi di belakang Add.

"K-KE-KE-KECOAK!" gagap Chung dan Ciel bersamaan dengan muka pucat.

Add menatap malas ke arah kecoak yang masih asik muter-muter di lantai. Dia pun berbalik sambil menghela napas.

"A-Add, lu mau kemana?" tanya Chung.

Add pun berjalan meninggalkan keduanya yang masih ketakutan di ruang tengah. Beberapa kemudian, dia nongol lagi sambil membawa sepatu (yang entah milik siapa) di tangannya.

Warnanya hitam dengan lambang bintang bersudut empat berwarna putih di sampingnya.

"Lu mau lakuin apa sama sepatu gue?!" tanya Ciel kagak terima.

"Bunuh kecoak!" jawab Add enteng.

"HE-HEY! JANGAN!" teriak Ciel.

Add menatap keduanya dengan datar sambil berjalan mengendap ke arah kecoak itu dan menatapnya sambil mengangkat sepatu yang dibawanya ke arah kecoak.

"Halah... Cuma segini... Dibunuh kan mu-" perkataan Add terputus karena kecoak itu mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang ke arahnya yang sukses membuat Add membulatkan mata.

"ASTAGA KAMBING!" pekiknya sambil berlari menjauh dan meninggalkan sepatu Ciel yang baru saja dilemparnya.

"SEPATU GUE!"

Kecoak itu terbang sampai hinggap di dinding, kemudian terbang lagi untuk mengejar ketiganya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ketiganya pun berlari ke arah ruang tamu, tapi kecoak itu masih mengejar.

* * *

Alhasil, mereka pun lari lagi ke ruang makan dan sembunyi di bawah meja.

"Weh, ribut-ribut! Kalian main apaan, sih?" tanya Raven yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi setelah selesai boker.

Ketiganya pun diam, sementara Raven menaikkan alisnya karena heran melihat ketiga temannya malah menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong dan nafas yang masih ngos-ngosan.

"Kalian main petak umpet? Siapa yang jaga? Elsword? Tumben dia kagak tidur!" ujar Raven sambil membuka kulkas untuk mengambil sebotol air minum dan menenggak isinya.

GLEK, GLEK, GLEK, GLEK!

"Huah~ Segarnya~" katanya setelah meminum habis isi botol itu.

Dia pun kembali menatap ketiga temannya yang masih saja meringkuk di bawah meja sambil ngomong, "Aku ikutan main juga, dong!"

Add, Chung, dan Ciel masih terdiam dan menatap Raven dengan ketakutan.

"Tapi kalian kok aneh banget, sih? Sembunyi kok di tempat yang sama? Kan bisa ketauan..." cerocos Raven.

"Ven..." panggil Ciel ketakutan.

"Apa?" tanya Raven.

"Menjauhlah, kau, dari, kami!" jawab Chung penuh penekanan.

"Memangnya kena-"

Raven terdiam saat merasakan sesuatu turun dari puncak kepalanya yang bergerak turun dari poninya menuju ke hidungnya dan...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! YA TUHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Raven berteriak keras sekali.

Kecoak itu pun terbang sampai hinggap di lantai dan berjalan. Ciel, Chung, dan Add pun segera melarikan diri sambil menyeret Raven yang sekarang menangis histeris.

"MENJIJIKKAN, HUWEEEEEEEEE!" jerit Raven di sela tangisnya.

* * *

Keempatnya pun duduk di anak tangga. Ciel dan Chung pun berusaha menghentikan Raven yang mulai mengumpat-umpat.

"Cup... Cup... Cup..." Chung menepuk pelan punggung Raven.

"Huuu... Dia bergerak di wajahku... Menjijikkan... Huweeeee..."

"Tenang, Ven... Tenang..." ujar Ciel.

"Biarkan saja dia!" kata Add sambil menopang kepalanya yang terkulai dengan tangan kirinya.

Ciel langsung tertegun dan berseru, "Jangan begitu, lha!"

"Yah, mau gimana lagi! Kalau kecoak itu melakukan hal yang sama denganku, mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya!" balas Add datar.

Chung langsung terlonjak mendengarnya dan berceletuk, "Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya!"

"Kau mungkin lebih ke arah mengamuk daripada menangis, Add!" komentar Ciel sweatdrop.

"Tapi dia benar, aku mungkin juga akan menangis... Kau tau, jika dia bergerak di kulitmu..." ujar Chung sambil merinding ketakutan dan keempatnya pun terdiam.

CEKREK!

Keempatnya pun terlonjak dan Elsword muncul dari dalam kamarnya sambil menutup pintu.

"Teriakan kalian membuatku kagak bisa tidur! Kenapa, sih?" tanya Elsword sambil mengorek kupingnya.

"Oh, itu kau! Kukira apa! Bikin kaget aja!" ujar Ciel sambil mengelus dada.

"He?"

"Aku punya ide! Jika Elsword tidur lagi, kita harus teriak sekeras-kerasnya biar dia kagak usah tidur lagi!" usul Chung jahil.

"Aku kagak mau ikutan!" seru Add.

"Aku juga, entar pita suaraku malah putus nanti!" sambung Raven.

Webek, webek...

"Pas bangun tadi, aku sekalian buka jendela! Terus, tetangga marah-marah karena kalian teriak-teriak!" kata Elsword.

"Oh, maafkan kami!" balas keempat temannya sambil bersimpuh.

"Kenapa, sih?" tanya Elsword.

"Hmmm... Kau taulah... Tadi ada..." perkataan Ciel terputus karena...

"MENJIJIKKAN! DIA BERJALAN DI WAJAHKU!" teriak Raven.

"Dia terbang!" lanjut Add.

"K-k-k-keco- AAAAAH!" jerit Chung saat melihat binatang itu terbang ke arah mereka.

"MUGYAAAAAAAAA!"

Keempat orang itu pun lari tunggang-langgang menjauhi arah terbang kecoak itu dan meninggalkan Elsword yang hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar.

"Ya ampun, kukira ada apaan... Hanya kecoak..." gumam Elsword.

"Masalahnya dia terbang, tau!" seru Add tidak terima.

"Aku benci kecoak!" seru Chung dan Ciel bersamaan.

"Dia berjalan di mukaku!" seru Raven yang matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Ya, cuci muka dulu sana!" saran Elsword sambil berjalan ke arah lemari dan mencari sesuatu di dalam lemari itu.

"Hm... Mana ya..."

* * *

"GYAAAAAAA!"

Keempat temannya kembali menjerit histeris saat kecoak itu terbang lagi ke arah mereka dan berhenti karena terpojok oleh tembok di belakang mereka.

"Hei, hei! Dia ke sini..." kata Add.

"Kita harus bagaimana?!" tanya Chung.

"Geser, geser..." gerutu Ciel.

"Hush! Hush!" seru Raven.

"Tiarap! Ayo tiarap!" perintah Ciel.

"Kau gila! Aku tidak mau!" seru Add sambil berlari menjauhi tembok.

Kecoak itu pun hinggap di tembok dan berjalan. Chung, Ciel, dan Raven pun cepat-cepat berlari menjauhi tembok.

Elsword pun datang sambil membawa sesuatu di tangannya dan berjalan melewati keempat temannya untuk mendekati tembok yang terdapat kecoak di atasnya.

ZRAAASSSH! ZRAAASSSH! ZRAAASSH!

Elsword menyemprotkan sebuah cairan ke arah kecoak itu dan...

PLEK!

Kecoak itu pun jatuh ke lantai dengan megap-megap dan berusaha membalikkan dirinya, kemudian mati.

Add, Chung, Ciel, dan Raven hanya bisa terdiam melihatnya, sementara Elsword menatap mereka dengan pandangan mengejek sambil ngomong, "Aku b*yg*n user, begini aja kagak bisa!"

Elsword pun berlalu dari tempat itu dan perempatan langsung muncul di kepala keempat temannya.

"Nyebelin! Biar aku tendang kepalanya!" kata Add.

"Biar aku kuliti dia!" seru Ciel.

"Gantung aja dia di pohon sekolah!" usul Chung.

"Bakar dia!" celetuk Raven.

Keempatnya pun mengejar Elsword dengan marah.

Mari kita berdoa untuk keselamatannya!

* * *

**~Universal Declaration Human Rights In Greenlandic Version~**

Mari kita lihat kondisi kelas 9E yang kelihatannya damai-damai aja.

"Oy, Thias!" panggil Dark.

"Kenapa, Darukun?" tanya Luthias.

"Tau UDHR, kagak?" Dark nanya balik.

"Tau, bahkan aku hafal isinya dalam bahasa negaraku!" balas pemuda Greenlandic itu datar.

"Masa? Gimana isinya?"

"Inuit tamarmik inunngorput nammineersinnaassuseqarlutik assigiimmillu ataqqinassuseqarlutillu pisinnaatitaaffeqarlutik. Silaqassusermik tarnillu nalunngissusianik pilersugaapput, imminnullu iliorfigeqatigiittariaqaraluarput qatanngutigiittut peqatigiinnerup anersaavani." jelas Luthias sambil melepas kacamatanya.

Dark pun langsung mangap lebar mendengarnya, sementara Luthias hanya membersihkan kacamatanya dengan tisu dan memakainya kembali.

TENG TONG TENG TONG TENG TONG TENG TERERERENG!

"Ayo, Darukun! Kita harus upacara!" ajak Luthias sambil berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas.

* * *

**~Musim Sakit Saat Upacara~**

Di lapangan...

"Oy, kalian! Cepetan baris!" perintah Dimas sang wakalas kepada anak buahnya.

Para murid pun langsung baris, tapi Rydina langsung cengo melihat seorang anak berambut panjang yang berada di barisan cowok.

"Oy, kau yang di situ! Barisnya jangan di tempat cowok, kali!" usul Rydina datar sambil menunjuk anak itu dan...

JLEB!

Dan apa yang terjadi? Ternyata anak itu malah pundung di bawah pohon beringin di dekat lapangan!

"Hiks, hiks! Boku wa shoujo janai, Rydina-pyon!" gumam orang itu sambil nangis.

"Eh?" Rydina pun bingung dan sepupunya langsung menghampiri gadis itu sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Rydina, sebenarnya anak itu Giro dan dia bukan perempuan!" jelas Ryder agak risih melihat acara pundung anak itu.

"Giro wa on'nanokode wanaidesuga, kare wa nagai kami no shōnendesu!" ujar Ieyasu yang muncul entah darimana di belakang kedua anak itu.

"Hah? Maksudnya?" tanya Ryder dan Rydina yang kagak ngerti Japanese plus kaget mendapati kemunculan sang Daimyo yang mendadak tersebut.

"Seperti kata Ryder-san tadi, Giro itu cowok! Hanya rambutnya aja yang panjang!" balas Ieyasu datar.

"U-udah, Ieyasu-pyon! Sakitnya tuh di hatiku!" seru Giro dengan ngenesnya yang sukses membuat ketiga orang itu sweatdrop.

* * *

Setelah acara pundung si cowok trap, upacara pun dimulai. Tapi upacara kali ini sedikit bermasalah, karena...

Banyak anak yang terkapar di lapangan karena belum sarapan sampai harus diungsikan ke perpustakaan karena Klinik hanya bisa menampung sebagian kecil dari keseluruhan.

Sungguh ironis!

* * *

**~Perang Jepret Dasi~**

"Eh, Di! Mau main jepret dasi, kagak?" ajak Hazuki kepada Hadi.

"Males, Zuki! Lagian, gue udah trauma!" tolak Hadi dengan nada bosan.

"Trauma kenapa?" tanya Hazuki bingung.

"Apa gue mesti ceritain lagi kejadian pas gue main jepret dasi sama Switch dan Darukun?"

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"Ayo jepret terus, Di!" seru Switch.

Yah, sekarang Trio Kamper itu lagi main jepret dasi di kelas yang kebetulan sepi karena istirahat dan hanya ada mereka bertiga plus Luthias yang lagi baca buku di kursinya.

Bicara soal jepret dasi sendiri, permainannya cukup mudah. Kalian tinggal gunakan saja dasi sendiri buat jepretin ke arah teman kalian.

Permainan mereka masih berlangsung, sampai...

"Oy, oy! Jangan main keroyokan, dong!"

Oh, rupanya Dark berhasil dipojokkan kedua temannya dan tak menyadari kalau mereka mendekati daerah yang sangat sakral dan keramat plus angker untuk didekati, apalagi diganggu: Daerah tempat duduk Luthias.

Lebay? R*** Jelolo! *plak!*

Oh, bicara soal Luthias, dia sebenernya dari awal udah terganggu. Tapi dia berusaha mengabaikannya sampai Dark yang tersudut pun sukses membuatnya kaget dan...

DUAK!

Sebuah buku kamus setebal 10 cm langsung mendarat dengan telak di kepala Dark. Switch dan Hadi yang melihatnya pun langsung speechless plus merinding karena menyadari kalau mereka telah membuat adik sang ketua guru yang terhormat (baca: terkampret) itu marah besar, bahkan aura mencekam yang keluar dari tubuh pemuda Greenland itu sampai terasa sangat jelas di ruangan tersebut.

"Kalau mau main jepretan, pergi saja ke lapangan! Kelas ini bukan untuk tempat bermain!" nasehat Luthias dengan nada sadis.

"I-iya, Oersted-sama! A-ampun!" Ketiganya pun langsung kabur dari kelas itu.

**-****F****lashback End-**

* * *

Hazuki pun langsung cengo mendengar cerita Hadi barusan, sementara beberapa anak yang kebetulan nguping di depan hanya bisa merinding.

'Mulai sekarang jangan pernah main di dalam kelas kalau Oersted-sama lagi di bangkunya!' batin mereka semua.

Sadis sekali~

* * *

_**~Soal PKN~**_

"Kali ini saya akan memanggil dua orang anak! Aruka dan Mea, ayo ke depan kelas!" tutur Elesis sang guru PKN sambil menunjuk depan kelas.

Yang dipanggil pun maju dan diberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah oleh seisi kelas. Mea berdiri di sebelah meja guru, sementara Aruka berdiri di sebelah Mea.

"Baiklah, saya akan memberikan sebuah soal! Kalau salah satu di antara kalian bisa menjawabnya, saya akan memberikan kalian nilai tambahan! Ingat, jawabannya langsung di depan teman-teman dan tidak boleh mencari di internet lewat HP!" jelas Elesis.

"Baik, Bu!" seru mereka berdua serempak.

"Bu! Kok cuma Aruka sama Mea doang, sih?!" protes Wakum tidak terima.

"Diam saja kau, Kum!" bisik Dhennis pelan, tapi tidak didengar oleh Wakum.

"Soalnya kemarin nilai ulangan mereka sempurna!" jawab Elesis.

"Lho, Fio-chan? Kamu kagak dapat nilai sempurna? Nilaimu berapa?" tanya Dini.

"Kemarin ulanganku ada bekas coretannya, jadi nilaiku dikurangi dua! Sembilan puluh delapan!" jawab Fiorel sambil nyengir.

"Pertanyaannya adalah... Sebutkan dan jelaskan peristiwa-peristiwa sebelum Indonesia merdeka! Mulai dari pembentukan BPUPKI, ya!" ujar Elesis.

"Saya tidak ingat, Bu! Jadi saya lewat saja!" balas Aruka.

"Bagaimana dengan- HEI! PERATURANNYA TIDAK BOLEH MENCARI DI INTERNET!" seru Elesis saat melihat Mea mengutak-atik HP-nya.

"Bukan, Bu! Saya tidak mencari di internet, kok! Sumpah!" balas Mea.

"Lho, jadi?" Elesis menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena heran.

"Saya lagi SMS sama kakek nenek saya! Kebetulan kakek lahirnya tahun 1939 dan nenek lahirnya tahun 1942, sama dengan datangnya Jepang ke Indonesia! Yah, siapa tau aja kakek nenek masih ingat apa aja peristiwa sebelum Indonesia merdeka!" jelas Mea sambil menunjukkan layar HP-nya dimana masih dalam proses tinggal mengirim.

* * *

_To: Kakek Nenek_

_From: Cucumu tertjintah_

_Kek! Nek! Apa aja sih yang terjadi sebelum Indonesia setelah pembentukan BPUPKI? Jawab, ya! Balas cepet! Kalau kagak, kursi goyang kakek sama gigi palsu nenek akan aku ambil, lho!_

_Mea_

* * *

Satu kelas pun langsung membenturkan kepala mereka ke meja atau tembok (bagi yang duduk di pojokan) dan Mea pun berakhir digantung di tiang bendera sama Elesis karena alasan gajenya.

* * *

**~A Game?~**

Bosan.

Itulah yang dirasakan murid-murid kelas 9C karena mereka sedang belajar sendiri di kelas.

Iya, sendiri, kagak ada guru. Terus, kenapa mereka bosan? Bukannya mereka biasanya senang kalau kagak ada guru?

Entahlah, gue juga bingung! *Narator dibacok Readers.*

Para guru NNG sedang mengadakan rapat mendadak kagak tau karena apa.

Kagak ada angin kagak ada hujan, tiba-tiba ada rapat dadakan.

Tapi walaupun para guru rapat, bukan berarti mereka bisa pulang.

Yap, mereka harus menetap di sekolah dan belajar sampai jam sekolah habis. Bahkan, mereka sampai kagak dikasih jam bebas.

Kejamnya! Ck ck ck...

Semua orang merasa sangat bosan. Tak terkecuali Luthfi, si pembuat onar. Sangking bandelnya, Idham sampai angkat tangan karena menyerah dan udah pasrah serta berserah diri kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa. (Halah!)

"Hoaaam... Masa gue bosan? Kagak awesome..." ujar sang ketua kelas.

Sepertinya dia udah terkontaminasi 'seseorang' karena keseringan main bersamanya.

Bayangin aja! Mereka sering main layangan bareng di lapangan depan kompleks. Udah gitu nyeker lagi.

Oke, back to the topic!

Luthfi merogoh kantong celananya dan berharap menemukan sesuatu untuk dimakan.

Ya ampun, lu kate kantong ajaib?

Ujung jarinya menyentuh sesuatu di dasar kantongnya. Mulutnya membentuk senyuman. Siapa tau dia beneran nemu makanan.

Narator udah puluhan (atau ratusan) kali mengingatkan kalau kantong sekecil itu kagak mungkin memuat makanan, apalagi kalau yang empunya kantong adalah Luthfi yang biasa makan sesuatu yang berukuran jumbo.

Tapi yang ditemukannya bukanlah seperti yang diharapkannya, melainkan sebuah karet dan robekan surat cintanya untuk sang Rydina tercinta yang ditemukannya di tong sampah.

Kagak tau kenapa bisa nyampe di situ.

Senyumannya pun hilang dan mencoba merogoh kantongnya lagi, tapi hasilnya nihil.

Wajahnya yang tadinya ceria pun langsung berubah jadi sedih. Dia kecewa berat karena impiannya untuk makan masakan ukuran jumbo hilang sudah.

Kenapa mimpimu cetek sekali, wahai sang ketua kelas?

Dia pun berniat pundung di pojokan ketika tiba-tiba ada bohlam lampu muncul di kepalanya bertanda dapat ide.

Dia akan membuat kelasnya itu jadi lebih hidup dan kagak sepi kayak kuburan. Takutnya tiba-tiba Kuburan Band mendobrak pintu dan masuk ke kelas sambil menyanyikan lagu 'Lupa Lupa Ingat' dan bakalan ada mega konser Kuburan Band di kelas 9C.

Lanjut!

Luthfi melipat-lipat kertas yang ditemukannya dan mengikat kedua ujung karet di jempol dan telunjuk tangannya. (Ya iyalah! Masa di jempol dan telunjuk kaki?)

Dia pun menjepit karet itu dengan kertas yang sudah dilipatnya dan menarik kertas itu, kemudian melepaskannya dan...

CTAAS!

Kertas itu terlontar dengan sempurna ke arah kepala salah satu teman sekelasnya.

"Aduh!" jerit seorang cowok. "Siapa yang melempar ini ke gue?!"

Sontak, raungannya (?) barusan sukses membuat seisi kelas langsung menoleh ke arahnya, sementara Luthfi langsung senyum gaje karena rencananya berhasil.

"Gue yang lempar ke lu, Bama!" balas Luthfi yang kagak peduli dengan bahaya yang mengancam.

"Kenapa? Kagak suka?" tambahnya mengompori Bama yang makin naik darah.

"Iya! Gue kagak suka!" teriak Bama sambil merobek buku catatannya dan melemparkannya dengan karet yang entah dapat dari mana.

Tapi sayangnya, bidikannya kurang tepat dan amunisinya malah meleset mengenai Giro.

"Aduh!" jerit cowok 'bertampang cantik yang diragukan kejantanannya karena rambut panjangnya' sambil men-death glare Bama.

"Sialan lu, Bama-pyon!" bentak Giro sambil menembakkan amunisi yang juga kagak diketahui asal-usulnya.

Alhasil, kelas yang tadinya sepi kayak kuburan itu pun langsung berubah jadi rusuh dan kagak tau kenapa, tiba-tiba anak kelas lain juga ikutan perang jepret-jepretan mendadak itu dan menambah kerusuhan.

Kelas itu pun rusuh karena kehebohan para murid yang kagak tau aturan itu, bahkan sampai ada yang naik kursi, naik meja, dan juga naik genteng (?).

Tapi belum lama berselang, tiba-tiba rapat guru udah selesai.

Gila! Masa suara ribut kayak gitu kagak kedengeran?

Para guru yang mendengar suara ribut itu pun langsung terjun ke TKP dimana medan perang jepret-jepretan itu masih terus berlangsung.

Tanpa diduga, salah satu amunisi yang 'entah dari siapa' melayang mengenai kepala guru yang notabene paling galak, Raven Crowner.

Sontak, guru bertangan Nasod itu langsung mengeluarkan teriakan yang menggelegar, "BERHENTI SEKARANG JUGA!"

Teriakan itu pun sukses membuat murid-murid itu diem seakan waktu tiba-tiba berhenti. Bahkan, ada juga yang berhenti di udara dalam posisi lompat (!) sangking kagetnya.

Raven sang empunya suara terlihat sangat menyeramkan dengan mata yang melotot dan urat marah yang kelihatan jelas.

"KALIAN INI APA-APAAN, SIH?! DISURUH BELAJAR KOK MALAH RIBUT?!" teriaknya lagi yang sukses membuat semua murid yang berada di situ menciut.

"SIAPA YANG MULAI, HAH?!" tanya Raven emosi.

Sontak, semua anak langsung menunjuk ke arah Luthfi yang tersenyum watados.

"Eh? A-aku?" tanya Luthfi (pura-pura) gagap.

Raven yang udah marah besar pun langsung menjewer Luthfi sambil berteriak, "DASAR MURID GENDHENG! SINI, IKUT BAPAK!"

"Ma-mau kemana, Pak?" tanya Luthfi ketakutan sambil mengaduh kesakitan.

"KE RUANG PENYIKSAAN!" balasnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Sontak, murid-murid langsung bergidik ngeri, apalagi saat mendengar teriakan Luthfi yang menggema di penjuru sekolah. Bahkan, para guru mengatakan mereka sama sekali kagak kenal dengan 'ruang penyiksaan' Raven.

Sejak saat itu, para murid mengecamkan sesuatu di hati mereka.

'Jangan pernah membuat masalah dengan Pak Raven!'

* * *

_**~Tragedi Kemacetan~**_

"Beh, macet gila!" gerutu Idham di kursi supir.

Sekarang dia lagi nyetir mobil ditemani Trio Nebeng (baca fic 'Journey from The Personification of Danish Autonomous Region' Chapter 'Luthias, Acara Tebengan, dan Merka' biar tau siapa aja mereka) plus Giro di dalam mobilnya. Mereka berlima sekarang sedang menuju ke rumah Ryder yang jalanannya macet parah.

Untuk apa? Ya untuk main! Memangnya lu kate apaan? Tawuran?!

Oke, abaikan saja yang barusan!

Betewe enewe beswe, kalian pasti heran kenapa ada anak di bawah umur yang nyetir mobil, kan?

Yah, sebenernya gue juga kagak tau apa alasannya! *ditabok Readers.*

"Well, mau gimana lagi?" celetuk Luthfi cuek sambil ngutak-ngatik HP-nya di sebelah Idham.

Di bangku belakang, Dark agak bingung melihat Giro yang dari tadi gemetaran sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya di sebelah kanan Luthias yang sibuk melantunkan (?) umpatan dalam bahasa kakaknya (baca: bahasa Denmark) karena kemacetan plus dijepit sama Giro dan Dark (karena dia duduk di tengah).

"Eh, Thias!" panggil Dark. "Lu kagak merasa aneh?"

"Aneh kenapa?" tanya Luthias bingung sambil menoleh ke arah Dark.

"Sebelah lu gemeteran, tuh!"

"Hah?" Luthias langsung nengok ke sebelah dan sedikit cengo melihat Giro dengan muka yang sangat pucat dan berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak ngompol di celana.

Soalnya kalau sampai kejadian, entar Idham bakalan nyuruh dia mencuci jok belakang mobilnya tanpa kompromi!

Idham yang juga melihat gelagat aneh Giro dari spion di atasnya pun langsung menengok ke belakang diikuti Luthfi.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Luthfi bingung.

"Menekedele! Dari tadi udah begitu aja!" balas Dark sambil mengangkat bahu karena sama bingungnya.

TIIIIIIIN TIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" jerit Giro histeris yang sukses membuat kaget seisi mobil (plus seisi jalanan yang lagi macet).

'Jangan bilang kalau dia...' batin Luthias yang langsung bertanya, "Hmm, Giro! Kau punya 'Ligyrophobia', ya?"

Ketiga penghuni mobil lainnya pun langsung mangap lebar mendengarnya, sementara Giro malah meringkuk di tempatnya sambil menutup telinganya. Suara isakan terdengar jelas dari pemuda berambut panjang itu.

"Oh, baiklah! Sudah kuduga!" ujar Luthias datar yang sukses membuat ketiga orang lainnya bingung dan saling berpandangan sampai...

"Hem, permisi!"

Idham pun segera menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan mendapati seorang polantas sudah berada di depannya.

"Kalau boleh tau, kenapa teman perempuan kalian meringkuk seperti itu?" tanya polantas itu sambil menunjuk Giro.

JLEB!

Dark pun langsung tukar posisi dengan Luthias untuk menepuk pungung Giro yang semakin terpuruk akibat perkataan polantas barusan.

"Hmmm..." Luthias berusaha mencari alasan agar bisa dijelaskan kepada polantas itu. "Dia tadi takut mendengar suara klakson di luar dan..."

"Sebenarnya dia laki-laki!" lanjut Luthfi dengan tampang risih.

"Hmm, boleh minta nomor orangtuanya?" tanya polantas itu agak prihatin.

"Dia hanya tinggal bersama kakaknya!" Idham memberikan sebuah nomor kepada polantas itu. "Kalau perlu, Bapak tanyakan saja sendiri sama kakaknya!"

Polantas itu pun mengangguk dan mulai menghubungi nomor tersebut.

* * *

Sementara itu di rumah Catlite Twins...

_hane otoshita datenshi wa, kegareta chigiri ni mi o yudanete, aishiatta kako de sae mo, sono te de keshisatte shimatta no~_

"Hmm? Siapa ini?" tanya Garu sambil mengecek HP-nya dan langsung mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

Garu mulai mendengarkan lawan bicaranya di seberang sana dan sesekali membalasnya.

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, dia langsung facepalm di tempat.

"Oh, baiklah! Terima kasih!" ujar gadis itu sambil menutup panggilan dan hanya bisa memegangi kepalanya karena pusing.

'Hah, ada-ada aja deh kambuhnya!' batin Garu sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

* * *

_**~Bajak-Bajakan Blackberry~**_

Setelah tragedi di atas, akhirnya Idham, Luthfi, Giro, Luthias, dan Dark sampai di rumah Ryder. Sekarang mereka sedang membajak Blackberry sang tuan rumah.

"Eh, Dham! Buka chat-nya Ryder sama Rydina, deh!" usul Luthfi.

"Ehm... Tunggu bentar!" balas Idham.

* * *

**Ryder**: _Rydina~_

**Rydina**: _Kenapa?_

**Ryder**: _BRB!_

**Rydina**: _Oke!_

* * *

Webek, webek...

"Udah gitu aja?" tanya Giro sambil membajak BB Dark.

"Anak Aneh!" komentar Dark sambil melirik Giro. "Woy, Giro! BB gue lu bajak, ya?!"

"Buka deh chat-nya sama Pak Chung!" usul Luthfi lagi.

* * *

**Ryder**: _Chung!_

**Chung**: _Apaan?_

**Ryder**: _Udah bikin tugas?_

**Chung**: _Belum, kenapa?_

**Ryder**: _Kagak, cuma mau bilang..._

**Chung**: _Bilang apa?_

**Ryder**: _Besok libur!_

**Chung**: _..._

* * *

"KAGAK SERU!" teriak Dark sambil memakan roti Idham.

"DARUKUN, ROTI GUE JANGAN DIMAKAN SEMBARANGAN!" pekik Idham sampai mengalahkan kerasnya suara TV di rumah Ryder.

"Hehe! Pinjem BB Ryder bentar ya, Dham!" ujar Luthfi sambil tersenyum usil.

* * *

_**Name**__: RYD13 Imuetz~ *lope lope.*_

_**Status**__: In lope-lopeh~_

_**Personal Message**__: Love-lopeh~ (?)_

* * *

"Iyuh! Alay banget sih lu!" celetuk Giro saat melihat hasil 'bajakan' Luthfi.

"Hehehehehehe... Ohohohoho! Nyahahaha!" tawa Luthfi.

"Nih! Sekarang gue bajak BB Idham!" seru Ryder tiba-tiba.

"Boleh... WAKS! Ry-Ryder?! Kok lu tiba-tiba nongol, sih?!" teriak Luthias kaget.

"Tadi abis dengerin tawa setannya Luthfi, kukira ada yang seru!" jawab Ryder datar.

"Apa sajalah!" balas Luthias.

* * *

**Idham**: _Bu Rena!_

**Rena**: _Apa, ganteng?_

**Idham**: _Najis!_

**Rena**: _*pundung di pot bunga.*_

**Idham**: _KAGAK USAH ALAY, DEH! GUE CUMA MAU BILANG, AWAS AJA LU SEBARIN GOSIP KAGAK BENER LAGI!_

**Rena**: _I-iya... Maaf..._

* * *

"Gosip apaan?" tanya Luthfi.

"Idham dilamar sama Rena!" jawab Ryder.

"NAJIS!" jerit mereka semua (kecuali Idham yang galau karena rotinya dimakan sama Dark).

"Hehe~ Gini aja, deh!" kata Dark.

* * *

_**Name**__: Idham Rubina_

_**Personal Message**__: Not Idham Rahman again, because i just married with Rena-sensei!_

* * *

"Kau jahat juga, Darukun!" komentar Luthias.

"Uehehehehe! Gyanyanyanyanya (?)!" tawa Dark yang ketularan virus Luthfi.

"Terakhir bajak BB siapa, nih?" tanya Giro.

"LUTHFI!" jawab mereka semua (kecuali Luthfi yang sedang evil laugh bersama Dark).

* * *

**Luthfi**: _Morning, Mr. Matt!_

**Matt**: _Eh, iya! Morning, Luthfi!_

**Luthfi**: _Pak, saya lupa bikin PR-nya! Maaf..._

**Matt**: _Kagak apa-apa, orang Bapak juga lupa bikin!_

**Luthfi**: _..._

* * *

"Ada ide buat nge-bajak, kagak?" tanya Giro.

CTING! (?)

"GUE ADA!" seru Ryder.

* * *

_**Name**__: Lut-Matt_

_**Status**__: Relationship with Roszak-sensei_

_**Personal Message**__: MARRY ME, MISTER! XD_

* * *

"Ryder, apa itu kagak keterlaluan?" tanya Luthias agak skeptis.

"Kagak, kok~" balas Ryder watados.

Hal yang sama pun terjadi pada BB Dark, Giro, dan Luthias.

* * *

_**~Konbini no Monogatari~**_

Malam ini, Luthfi sang ketua idiot tersayang kita ini sekarang sedang guling-guling di atas ranjangnya yang sangat empuk.

Sudah tiga jam lalu dia kagak bisa tidur. Kepalanya berputar ke arah jam dinding di tembok kamarnya.

Nol nol dua belas. Hari sudah berganti.

Luthfi duduk dan melirik sekilas sudut kamarnya. Magsen sudah tertidur dengan pulasnya. Kalau sekarang dia membangunkan mochi kesayangannya itu, mereka berdua bisa digebukin rame-rame karena ribut.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, sepertinya bukan ide yang bagus untuk bermain bersama hewan peliharaan di malam hari.

Sebuah ide cemerlang pun muncul di otaknya dan dia pun meraih HP-nya untuk memencet keypad beberapa kali.

Setelahnya, dia menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya dan nada sambung pun berbunyi.

"Idham!" seru Luthfi riang.

"Heeeeerrgggh?" jawab seseorang dengan suara sang raja iblis karena terusik pembaringannya.

"Dham! Temenin gue, dong! Kagak bisa tidur, nih!" pinta Luthfi manja yang tidak memperhitungkan kejadian kalau berani mengganggu sang raja iblis itu.

"Kagak bisa tidur?" tanya Idham dengan suara berat.

"Iya!" jawab Luthfi masih dengan nada riang.

"Aku juga baru aja tidur, bodoh! Kalau kau memang sebegitu inginnya tidur, minum aja racun tikus! Kujamin kau akan tidur selamanya!"

TUUT TUUT TUUT!

Telepon diputus secara sepihak.

"Huweee! Idham jahat! Itu sih namanya mati, bukan tidur!" Luthfi guling-guling lagi.

Karena tingkat kebosanan Luthfi mencapai puncaknya, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk nonton TV. Dia pun meraih remote control dan menekan tombol on.

Beberapa detik kemudian, layar TV sudah menampakkan bayangan beberapa orang yang sedang menari sambil mempromosikan kopi instan keluaran terbaru.

"Wah! Besok harus dicoba, nih!" gumam Luthfi dengan mata berbinar.

Iklan selesai dan layar berubah jadi hitam. Tapi entah kenapa, Luthfi merasakan firasat buruk.

Sedetik kemudian, muncullah gambar yang sangat dikenalinya. Kemudian, deretan huruf mulai bermunculan di layar.

J, U, M, P, S, C, A, R, E

Muncullah sesosok makhluk dari TV tersebut.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Luthfi histeris melihat tampang makhluk yang paling ditakutinya itu.

Dia langsung melompat turun dari ranjang, tapi kakinya malah terbelit selimutnya sendiri dan terjatuh dengan posisi kepala duluan.

Posisi yang sangat elit!

Luthfi tersadar dan langsung bangkit sambil mengusap kepalanya yang agak benjol.

"Aduh..." rintihnya sambil berjalan keluar kamarnya untuk mencari obat.

Setelah sampai di depan laci tempat penyimpanan obat, Luthfi langsung mengaduk-aduk laci itu. Tapi sayangnya, obat yang dicarinya tidak ada dan dia hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Aduh, gimana nih? Kalau kepalaku kagak segera diobati, entar jadi benjol! Entar ketampananku berkurang! Kalau aku jadi idiot gimana?" keluh Luthfi lebay.

Ternyata selama ini dia kagak nyadar kalau dia udah idiot dari sononya! XD

Sebuah ide pun kembali terlintas di otaknya yang sepertinya baru aja geser.

"Ah, iya! Kata Giro kan ada toserba yang buka 24 jam! Apa ya namanya? Hmm..." Luthfi pun berpikir sambil mengusap dagunya.

"Convenient Store!" teriak Luthfi sambil menjentikkan jarinya dan langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri karena sadar kalau sekarang tengah malam.

Setelah itu, dia kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil jaket dan berjalan cepat ke pintu depan.

* * *

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh (Maklum! Kagak ada kobini dekat kompleks elit di rumah Luthfi!), akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah konbini bernama 'Umorona Market'.

"Ah~ Jadi kayak gini yah yang namanya konbini? Mengesankan!" cerocos Luthfi sambil joget-joget mencurigakan.

"Heh! Cowok ayan yang ada di situ!" panggil seseorang.

"Eh?" Luthfi langsung berhenti melakukan tarian sesatnya (?) barusan.

'Waduh, aku lupa Giro pernah bilang kalau tiap malam banyak preman!' batin Luthfi resah.

Dia menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan ternyata ada dua orang yang lagi dugem (duduk-duduk gembira) di dekat pintu masuk konbini.

"Denger kagak, sih?" seru yang satunya.

Luthfi berjalan mendekati kedua orang itu. Mereka berdua memakai pakaian yang terkesan 'rebel', rambut jabrik, dan keduanya terlihat identik.

"Thias? Yagi-sensei?" panggil Luthfi. "Ngapain kalian di sini?"

"Hee? Thias?"

"Yagi-sensei?"

"Siapa itu?" tanya mereka berbarengan sambil saling berpandangan.

"Hah? Bukan, ya?" sahut Luthfi.

'Syukurlah! Lagian, mana mungkin mereka jadi mirip Bossa Nova begitu?' batin Luthfi ngeri.

"Oi!" panggil salah satu dari mereka.

"Ya?" balas Luthfi ragu.

"Kok pake piyama, sih?" tanya keduanya kompak.

"Kagak pernah ngikutin tren, ya?"

"Memang sekarang masih tren jalan-jalan pake piyama?"

Luthfi pun langsung cengo mendengarnya.

'Memang bener-bener mirip sama Luthias dan Pak Kambing!' batin Luthfi sambil masuk ke dalam konbini meninggalkan dua orang kurang kerjaan yang sedang ceramah tentang 'pentingnya memilih warna celana dalam sesuai kepribadian' (?).

* * *

TING!

Pintu otomatis konbini pun tertutup. Luthfi memandang sekitar dengan mata berbinar dan tanpa sadar, mulutnya terbuka saking terpesonanya. Dia pun mulai mengelilingi tiap bagian konbini itu.

"Kamera pengawas~"

"Microwave~"

"Mesin fotokopi~"

DUG!

Luthfi menyenggol seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depan rak majalah yang terletak di pojok belakang konbini.

"Go-gomen!" ujar Luthfi sambil tersenyum.

Orang yang ditabraknya tidak bergeming. Dia memiliki postur tubuh kecil dan rambut putih yang panjang. Wajahnya tertutup majalah.

"Bu Lu?" panggil Luthfi mencoba memastikan.

Orang itu tetap fokus dengan majalah yang dibacanya. Karena penasaran, Luthfi melirik sampul majalah itu.

Bagian atasnya terdapat simbol kelinci pink yang berdasi. Di bawahnya terdapat barisan huruf yang dibaca PLAYBOY. Majalah porno!

"Huwaaaaaaa!" Luthfi langsung jatuh terduduk saking kagetnya.

"Kau kagak apa-apa?" tanya orang (yang ternyata memang mirip Lu) itu dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan air liur berlebihan.

"Pak Cieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel! Bu Lu jadi gilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Luthfi histeris sambil berlari meninggalkan orang itu.

"Orang aneh!" celetuk orang itu dan kembali memperhatikan majalah itu dengan sepenuh hati.

"Ufufufu... Kue~" gumamnya sambil tertawa menyeramkan.

Ternyata dari tadi dia melihat iklan toko kue yang ada di majalah itu.

* * *

Luthfi sekarang sudah berada di depan kasir dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan kaki gemetaran.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya si kasir dengan nada datar.

Luthfi langsung menengadahkan kepalanya dan...

"Pak Ra-"

'Tunggu dulu! Dari tadi aku ketemu sama orang-orang yang mirip dengan orang yang kukenal! Tapi mereka adalah orang yang berbeda! Jadi, pasti kasir ini bukan Pak Raven yang sebenarnya! Lagian, buat apa Pak Raven jadi kasir?' batin Luthfi merasa pintar sambil mengangguk dengan riang.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya si kasir (yang memang mirip Raven) itu sekali lagi.

"Saya mau beli... Umm..." Luthfi pun berpikir.

Sepertinya dia sudah lupa tujuan awalnya ke konbini membeli obat untuk kepalanya.

Kasir itu hanya diam saja.

"Hamburger!" ujar Luthfi.

"Sudah habis..." jawab si kasir tanpa ekspresi.

"Ya udah, scone aja!"

"Kashikomarimashita!" kata si kasir sambil mengutak-atik mesin kasirnya.

Luthfi mengeluarkan selembar uang dan menyerahkannya kepada kasir. Si kasir menerimanya sambil menyerahkan scone yang dibeli Luthfi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kasir itu menyerahkan uang kembalian berupa recehan yang lumayan banyak di atas kertas struk.

"Adududuh... Ribet!" keluh Luthfi jengkel karena uang recehnya kagak mau masuk ke dalam dompetnya, tapi yang ada uang itu malah jatuh dan menggelinding kemana-mana.

"Mas, beli oden!" ujar Luthfi lengkap dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Ditambah apa?"

"Uhm..."

"Ditambah apa?"

"Uhm..."

"Antrian lainnya sudah menunggu!"

"Uhm..."

"Tolong cepat sedikit!" cetus sang kasir yang sepertinya mulai kesal.

"Telur!"

"Telur satu?"

"Telur!"

"Telur dua?"

"Telur!

"Telur tiga?"

"Udah, itu aja!"

"Cuma telur?"

"Sama kuahnya ditambah lagi!"

"Kashikomarimashita!"

"Berapa?"

"220 yen!"

"Nih, 10.000 yen!"

"Kagak ada uang kecil?"

"Adanya 10.000 yen!"

"Kaggak ada uang kecil?"

"Tambah mustard juga, ya!"

"Kashikomarimashita!"

"Kagak usah pake struk!"

"Berisik!" gerutu sang kasir sambil melempar gulungan kertas struk ke dahi Luthfi.

"Boleh pinjam toilet?"

"Di sini kagak ada toilet!"

"Terus, kau pipis dimana?" tanya Luthfi watados.

'Sialan...' rutuk sang kasir dalam hati dengan wajah datar.

* * *

Setelah Luthfi selesai mengerjai si kasir, dia segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Hatinya puas setelah berjalan-jalan di konbini.

"Eh? Lut-kun?" panggil Rydina yang berada di depan pintu masuk.

"Rydina!" balas Luthfi riang sambil menghampiri Haruhi. "Ngapain malam-malam ke sini? Anak cewek kagak baik keluar jam segini!"

"Rufi-san?" panggil Rydina lagi tanpa menggubris perkataannya barusan.

"Rufi-san?" Luthfi langsung memasang wajah bingung dan...

PLAAAK!

Tamparan telak bersarang di pipi kirinya.

"Rufi-san?"

"He-hey, kenapa kau menamparku?" isak Luthfi sambil memegang pipi kirinya. "Lagian, kenapa kau manggilnya 'Rufi-san'?"

PLAAAK!

Kali ini pipi kanan Luthfi yang ditampar.

"Rydina kejaaam!" teriak Luthfi pilu.

* * *

Luthfi mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa berat dan kepalanya juga berdenyut-denyut nyeri.

"Rufi-san?" panggil Rena yang duduk di sampingnya dan di belakangnya, berdiri beberapa guru.

"Bu Rena?" ujar Luthfi lemah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Tadi aku mendengar suara debum keras dari kelasmu dan menemukanmu tidur dengan setengah badan menggelantung di tepi meja!"

"Bukannya aku di konbini, ya?" tanya Luthfi.

"Konbini?" Para guru saling berpandangan dengan tatapan ngeri.

"Tapi sejak semalam kami menungguimu di sini!" kata Eve datar.

Luthfi langsung terdiam sampai kemudian dia teringat sesuatu.

"Ahahahahahaha~ Souka, souka! Jadi yang tadi itu hanya mimpi! Sudah kuduga! Lagian, mana mungkin Rydina menamparku? Ahahahahaha~"

Para guru pun hanya bisa memasang wajah ngeri.

"Jangan-jangan kepalanya terbentur lantai!" celetuk Gerrard yang langsung disambut anggukan kepala dari yang lainnya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak apa-apa! Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu!" kata Rena diikuti guru lainnya.

Setelah mereka semua lenyap dari kelas, Luthfi langsung meraih HP-nya dan segera menghubungi teman-temannya.

"Dengar, kawan-kawan! Nanti malam, kita akan pergi ke konbini!"

* * *

_**~NNG Online~**_

Ada aja kenistaan di NNG! Baik secara langsung maupun tidak langsung, baik secara Real maupun secara Online.

Bicara soal Online, aku mau bagi kisah nista saat para murid nista NNG lagi ber-chat ria di FB.

Mau tau kayak gimana? Silakan simak aja di bawah ini!

* * *

**Luthfi Kerend Abiz**

Sepinya malam ini~

_1 hours ago via Blackberry_

_3 people like this_

* * *

**Idham The Techno Nerdy**: Oy, Taichou! Gimana kalau lu ajak aja Rydina jalan-jalan?

* * *

**Faeroe-chan and Cake**: Wah! HP-nya baru ya, Luthfi-kun?

* * *

**Garu sang Nekoholic**: Itu duit minjem dari bapaknya!

* * *

**Idham The Techno Nerdy**: Ck ck ck... Memalukan!

* * *

**Luthias the Greenlandic**: ...

* * *

**Luthfi Kerend Abiz**: Idham: Hmm, betul juga! Entar malam kan malam minggu! Haha... Asek asek!

Garu: Heh! Ssstt... Jangan buka-buka aib!

* * *

**Faeroe-chan and Cake**: Kok komenku kagak dijawab, Luthfi-kun? Hiks! :'(

* * *

**Luthias the Greenlandic**: Faeroe-chan... Jangan nangis! Aku beliin kue lagi nanti! Mau rasa apa? Cokelat atau Stroberi?

* * *

**Promote Cake CuteyCat Shop**: Permisiii...

Selamat siang semuanya, belilah kue di CuteyCat Shop!

Dijamin, Ueeenaak tenaaan! ;)

* * *

**Idham The Techno Nerdy**: Jiaah... Malah promosi =='

* * *

**Luthfi Kerend Abiz**: Ini malam, bukan siang! ==' Ente bahlul!

* * *

**Garu sang Nekoholic**: Yang bahlul itu ente, Taichou!

* * *

**Rydina anti Alayers**: Ribut sekali di sini =='

* * *

**Luthfi Kerend Abiz**: Rydina~ Jalan-jalan, yuk? :D

* * *

**Garu sang Nekoholic**: Rydina, jangan mau! Nanti malah diajakin shopping!

* * *

**Rydina anti Alayers**: Yeee... Siapa juga yang mau jalan-jalan sama ketua ceroboh itu? Walaupun diajakin shopping juga aku kagak bakalan mau!

* * *

**Idham The Techno Nerdy**: Tuh! Rydina aja kagak mau shopping sama lu!

* * *

**Faeroe-chan and Cake**: Luthias: Iya, aku mau beli kue di CuteyCat Shop aja!

Garu: Aku juga mau dibelikan Blackberry! :3

* * *

**Garu sang Nekoholic**: Fio-chan masih belum boleh! Bulan lalu udah beli kue banyak banget! Coba pikirin, deh! Kue itu lebih enak dan juga lebih murah daripada Blackberry!

* * *

**Faeroe-chan and Cake**: Iya juga, sih! XD

* * *

**Luthfi Kerend Abiz:** Rydina: Kenapa kagak mau? T_T

* * *

**Giro the Music Freak**: Luthy-pyon, shopping sama gue aja! Gue naksir sama rok yang dipajang di depan toko Dress kemaren!

* * *

**Rydina anti Alayers**: Sama Giro aja, tuh! Aku banyak pekerjaan, nih! Ryder suka ngasih tugas mulu, sih!

* * *

**Giro the Music Freak**: Wah, Rydina-pyon curcol! -_-''

* * *

**Luthfi Kerend Abiz**: Giro: Ogah! Lagian, rok kemaren udah ada yang beli!

Rydina: Banyakkan mana tugasmu sama cintaku?

* * *

**Garu sang Nekoholic**: Sebenernya Luthfi juga naksir sama rok itu...

* * *

**Faeroe-chan and Cake**: Iiih... Luthfi-kun gombal! XD Gombalin aku juga, dooong!

* * *

**Idham The Techno Nerdy**: Fiorel: Berjuta-juta pohon mangga, hanya ada satu pohon durian...

Berjuta-juta Fiorel sedunia, hanya kau yang kuinginkan...

* * *

**Giro the Music Freak**: Garu: Sebenernya aku udah tau dari awal kalau Luthy-pyon suka sama rok itu... Apalagi warnanya coklat! Dia makin tergila-gila!

Idham: Eh, gue juga punya gombalan buat Luthias-pyon!

* * *

**Faeroe-chan and Cake**: Idham: Makachii Idham-kyuuuuun~ I l0v3 y0uu! :*

Giro: Apaan, coba? :3

* * *

**Rydina anti Alayers**: Huwaaah... Ada anak alay! O.o"

* * *

**Alayerzz**: S3piih e4? Idiich.. Cucian bng3tz dw3hhh d14 inieech!

* * *

**Rydina anti Alayers**: Huwaaah? Nambah lagi anak alay-nya!

Heh, **Alayerzz**! Tugas di rumah gue segunung, tuh! Kerjain sana! Gue langsung kagak mood abis liat komen lu!

* * *

**Luthfi Kerend Abiz**: Rydina: Selow aja~

Giro: Waduh, sip! Apaan tuh gombalan lu buat Luthias?

* * *

**Giro the Music Freak**: Berjuta-juta pohon durian, hanya ada satu pohon manggis...

Berjuta-juta kambing di peternakan, hanya Luthias-pyon yang mirip kambing nangis...

* * *

**Luthias the Greenlandic**: ...

* * *

**Faeroe-chan and Cake**: NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XDDDD

* * *

**Luthfi Kerend Abiz**: Kok rasanya ada yang kurang, ya? *poke Dark.*

* * *

**NNG Creator**: Huh... Aku sibuk sama garapan cerita baru, nih! Minta dukungan, dong!

* * *

**Luthfi Kerend Abiz**: Ganbatte senpai~ ^o^/

* * *

**Darukun Paling Kerend Dari Semuanya:** Halooo... Aku di siniii :D

* * *

**Darukun Paling Kerend Dari Semuanya**: Kok kagak ada yang jawab, sih? ==a Halooo?

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Well, sepertinya ada yang salah paham di Chapter sebelumnya! Karena ane kagak bisa ngasih deskripsi baju dengan baik, jadi rada-rada begitulah! Coba deh nonton 'Ouran High School Host Club' episode 'Jungle Pool SOS', soalnya ada sebagian yang mirip!

Yah, rasanya makin lama makin parah nistanya, jadi aku tak yakin harus bilang apa! ^^V

Review! :D


	34. A Mixed Game?

Balas Review! :D

**BlueAhoge: Ahaha, aku malah keinget yang versi Hetalia dimana Denmark ketemu sama Prussia dan England yang mabok itu! *digetok botol bir.* Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

**Aiko Ishikawa: Mereka itu lola, makanya begitu! *dikeroyok yang bersangkutan.* Baiklah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

**Honey Sho: Singkat banget, tapi kagak apa-apa dan selamat membaca fic ini! ^^"/**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 32: A Mixed Game?**

* * *

"Bosan!" keluh Luthfi sambil merebahkan kepalanya di meja Kantin. "Main apaan kek biar kita kagak nganggur seharian kayak gini!"

Hari itu hari Sabtu setelah pelatihan pramuka, tapi enam anak nista itu belum pulang dan memilih untuk menetap di Kantin.

"Makanya!" balas Idham sambil menutup laptop-nya yang mati karena lowbat. "Kalau begini terus, kita bakalan tepar karena kagak ada kegiatan!"

"Minna, mau main?" ajak Ryder yang menghampiri keenam anak itu sambil membawa tiga toples (yang salah satunya berisi beberapa sumpit dan sisanya berisi kumpulan gulungan kertas).

"Main apa?" tanya Luthfi dan Fiorel (yang juga bosan) antusias.

"KoToD!"

Webek, webek...

"Permainan apaan, tuh?" tanya Giro bingung sambil nengok ke Luthias dan dibalas dengan angkatan bahu dari yang bersangkutan.

"King of Truth or Dare!" gumam Garu yang sukses membuat mereka semua langsung nengok ke arahnya. "Singkatnya, permainan ini campuran antara KoG dan ToD! Benar begitu?"

Ryder mengangguk dan kemudian menjelaskan, "Permainannya cukup mudah! Kalian ambil sumpit dan yang dapat sumpit 'King' harus ambil salah satu kertas di toples 'Truth' atau 'Dare'! Setelah itu, bacakan isinya dan sebutkan nomor yang dituju! Mudah, bukan?"

"Oke, ayo mulai!" seru Luthias dan ketujuh anak itu pun mengambil sumpit masing-masing.

"Baiklah, siapa raja?" tanya Idham.

Fiorel mengangkat tangan dan langsung mengambil salah satu kertas di toples 'Truth'.

"Untuk nomor 5, 'apakah kau punya saudara di sini'?" Fiorel membacakan isi kertas yang diambilnya.

"Punya, saudara sepupu malah!"

Webek, webek...

"A-pa g-gue ka-kagak sa-lah den-ger ni-nih, Ryder?" tanya Luthfi yang mangap-mangap sambil gemeteran saking shock-nya.

Yang lainnya pun langsung nengok ke arah Ryder selaku pencetus celetukan barusan dengan tampang shock.

"Iya, memangnya kena-"

Belum selesai Ryder ngomong, di belakangnya udah muncul seorang cewek berkacamata yang mukanya **HAMPIR** sama dengan Ryder. Luthfi pun tambah mangap-mangap sambil ngomong dengan pelan, "Ry-Ryder... Di belakangmu!"

Ryder yang heran melihat sikap Luthfi itu pun menengok ke belakang dan langsung ngerti dengan penyebab kenapa anak itu mangap-mangap. Tampangnya pun langsung berubah jadi bete dan nyerocos dengan ganasnya, "Oh, sepupu Rydina! Kenapa kau suka muncul di saat yang kagak tepat begini, sih?"

Sontak, semua anak yang berada di Kantin itu (kecuali Luthfi yang udah pingsan saking shock-nya dan Ryder yang masih masang tampang bete) pun langsung tambah shock mendengarnya, sementara Rydina hanya bisa facepalm melihat wajah shock kawan-kawannya tersebut.

"K-kalian, sa-saudara sepupu?" tanya Giro ragu yang masih agak shock.

"Bingo! Kami memang saudara sepupu!" jawab gadis itu dengan tampang datar.

JEGEEEEEEEEEER! SURPRISE TIGA RIBU KALI LIPAAAAAAAT!

Mereka semua pun langsung masang muka kesambar petir plus mengutuk diri sendiri dalam hati karena udah terlanjur shock mendengar perkataan Rydina barusan.

Masa kepribadian Rydina sama Ryder bedanya jauh banget? Jangan bilang itu merupakan hasil persilangan antara RRKK dan rrkk! *dikeroyok seluruh warga Adventure Bay.*

Eits, tunggu! Ada yang nanya RRKK sama rrkk? Itu lho, kode untuk diri Ryder dan Katie~ *plak!* *ketauan nge-ship RyderxKatie!* *Jadi ini ngambil dari hukum Mendel?!*

"Boleh ikutan?" tanya Rydina.

"B-boleh, boleh! Duduk aja!" jawab Garu sambil mempersilahkan anak itu duduk.

"Oke, lanjut!" ujar Ryder sambil menjaga jarak dengan sepupunya yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Sebenernya mereka sepupu atau rival, sih?

"Siapa raja?" tanya Luthfi yang udah bangun.

"Aku!" Rydina mengambil sebuah kertas dari toples 'Dare' dan membacanya. "Nomor 1 dan 6 'harus makan Brussels sprouts'!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! BRUSSELS SPROUTS?!" teriak Ryder dan Luthias shock.

"Apa yang salah dengan sayuran itu?" tanya Idham bingung. "Kalau Luthias, aku bisa maklumi karena dia alergi sayuran! Tapi untuk Ryder, kok bisa?"

"Itu... Rahasia..." gumam Ryder dengan aura suram yang sukses bikin mereka semua sweatdrop.

"Ayolah, sepupu! Jangan bilang kau takut memakan kubis itu, hem?" sindir Rydina menantang.

"Ugh, a-aku tidak takut!" balas pemuda berambut coklat itu sengit.

"Kalau aku boleh tau, 'Brussels sprouts' itu apa?" tanya Fiorel.

"Itu sejenis kubis, Fio-chan!" jelas Garu. "Bagaimana? Masalahnya, tak ada yang makan Brussels sprouts di sini!"

"Tapi Aniki punya!" lanjut Luthias sambil menunjuk kakaknya yang muncul sambil membawa sepiring kubis yang dimaksud, kemudian pemuda jabrik itu langsung pingsan dengan tidak elitnya.

Alamat diumumin pake telinga batin (?), sang ketua guru langsung menghampiri kedelapan anak nista itu.

"Oy, kali- Dia kenapa?" tanya Mathias sambil menunjuk adiknya yang tepar.

"KoToD, Dare makan Brussels sprouts!" jelas Rydina singkat yang sukses bikin pria jabrik itu langsung sweatdrop.

"Ya sudahlah! Kebetulan aku mau makan ini, tapi tak ada salahnya bagi-bagi kan?" Mathias menaruh sepiring Brussels sprouts itu di atas meja dan duduk di tempat yang kosong.

Ryder langsung menelan ludah, Giro sibuk membangunkan Luthias yang masih pingsan, sementara yang lainnya hanya bisa memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Oy, oy, Luthias-pyon! Bangun!" Giro menepuk-nepuk pipi pemuda jabrik itu.

"Hm?" Sang Greenlandic pun terbangun dan...

Chu~

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

PLAAAAAAAAAAAK!

"Ugh.."

Mereka yang melihatnya pun langsung cengo melihat aksi penamparan barusan dan kondisi kedua orang itu? Luthias mengelus pipinya yang merah karena ditampar tadi, sementara Giro dengan wajah merah langsung beranjak pergi.

* * *

Setelah acara penamparan dan penjejelan kubis (?) kemudian...

"Baiklah, ayo lanjut!" kata Mathias yang ikut bermain. "Siapa raja kali ini?"

Idham mengangkat tangannya, kemudian mengambil sebuah kertas di toples 'Truth' dan membacanya, "Semua nomor kecuali raja 'ceritakan ketakutan masing-masing secara berurutan'!"

"Tunggu dulu! Siapa yang menulis kertas itu, sih? Enak banget kayaknya!" tanya Garu cengo.

"Menekedele, aku hanya mengikuti saja!" balas Idham datar sambil memperlihatkan kertasnya yang sukses membuat mereka semua jawdrop.

"Hmm, oke! Kalau berurutan, berarti dari nomor 1 dan..." Rydina menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Siapa yang nomor 1 di sini?"

GLEK!

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Mathias sambil memperhatikan adiknya yang gemetaran.

"Hmmmm, aku tau ini tidak masuk akal, tapi..." Luthias sedikit menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Aku takut berenang dan makan sayuran!"

Webek, webek...

Ryder, Rydina, Luthfi, Garu, dan Giro hanya bisa ber-'oh' ria mendengarnya, kemudian langsung jawdrop setelah mencerna kalimat pemuda jabrik itu barusan.

"Sebenernya aku udah tau itu, sih!" gumam Idham dengan tampang pokerface sambil mengingat kejadian di fic 'Journey from The Personification of Danish Autonomous Region' Chapter 'Swimming Club and Poetry'. *malah promosi!*

Mathias dan Fiorel hanya bisa kicep karena mereka berdua memang udah tau dari dulu.

"Oke..." Mathias memperhatikan sumpitnya dan menghela nafas. "Kalau kalian mau tau ketakutanku, aku hanya tidak tahan dengan bau ikan! Baik ikan segar yang baru ditangkap maupun yang udah dimasak!"

Tambah jawdrop-lah kelima anak di empat paragraf sebelumnya.

"Giro, giliranmu!" ujar Idham yang melihat angka '3' di sumpit Giro.

Sebenarnya dia udah tau apa yang akan dikatakan Giro mengingat kejadian di Chapter sebelumnya.

"Aku... Tidak tahan... Dengan suara keras... Singkatnya... 'Ligyrophobia'..." gumam Giro gemetaran. "Juga... Aku... Tidak suka... Crossdress..."

Sontak, Mathias, Fiorel, Rydina, dan Ryder pun langsung jawdrop dengan tampang kesambar petir, Idham hanya bisa sweatdrop mengingat dulu Garu pernah cerita kalau Giro tidak suka crossdress, Garu masang tampang pokerface, Luthfi nyengir nista, sementara Luthias? Ternyata dia diam-diam nosebleed melihat Giro.

Kayaknya dia mulai suka, tuh!

"Kalau aku..." Fiorel menunjukkan sumpit bernomor '4' di tangannya. "Aku takut melihat bangkai, darah, pokoknya yang menjijikan! Selain itu, aku punya alter ego yang sangat berbahaya kalau muncul tiba-tiba!"

Mereka semua (min Luthias yang sibuk membersihkan hidungnya dan Mathias yang masang tampang pokerface) pun langsung merinding mendengarnya.

"Aku tak suka dengan semut!" ujar Garu sambil memperlihatkan sumpit berangka '5' di tangannya. "Baik di handuk, makanan dan minuman, bahkan di kasur! Aku suka mual melihatnya, apalagi semut merah! Gigitannya bikin gatal-gatal!"

"Semua orang juga tau, kali!" balas Mathias sweatdrop.

"Seperti yang kalian tau... Aku tidak suka makan 'Brussles spourts' dan itu membuatku- Ugh!" Ryder langsung menahan diri untuk tidak muntah dan langsung kabur ke toilet karena kagak bisa menahannya lebih lama yang sukses membuat mereka semua sweatdrop.

"Aku takut hal yang biasa ditakuti perempuan! Tikus, kecoak, hantu, dan yang lainnya!" jelas Rydina singkat.

"Well, sekarang aku ya?" tanya Luthfi dengan baka-nya.

"Memang, Baka Taichou!" balas Garu sweatdrop.

"Aku takut darah!" ujar Luthfi singkat yang sukses membuat mereka semua (min Ryder yang masih di toilet) langsung jawdrop. (Baca fic 'Basara Teacher Problem' Chapter 'Yaoi Madness' dimana Luthfi pernah pingsan karena melihat darah! *promosi lagi?!*)

Lama-lama keram dah tuh rahang! *dipenggal Mathias.* *ditombak Luthias.* *dikutuk Fiorel jadi semut.* *digetok Garu pake pipa keramat.* *ditampol Giro pake biola.* *digaplok Idham pake laptop.* *ditonjok Luthfi sampai bonyok.* *digilas ATV sama Ryder.* *ditendang Rydina sampai mental ke antariksa.*

* * *

Thundy: "WOY WOY WOY! STOP, STOP! KENAPA GUE DIKEROYOK, SIH?!" *ngamuk gaje.*

All chara: "SALAH SENDIRI NIMBRUNG KAGAK JELAS!" *nyiapin senjata buat membunuh Thundy.*

Thundy: *langsung kabur dikejar-kejar all chara.*

Daren: *sweatdrop.* "Untuk sementara, biar aku aja yang gantiin!"

* * *

Mendingan kita lanjutin aja ceritanya daripada nih Chapter penuh adegan pembantaian!

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian...

Akhirnya, terungkaplah resep Krabby Patty milik Krusty Krab oleh Plank-

* * *

Daren: "Eh, tunggu dulu! Kok jadi nyambung ke Spongebob, sih? Ulangi! Mana naskah aslinya?!"

Musket: "Lha? Bukannya masih sama Thundy, dayo?"

Daren: "Eh, iya juga! Tapi tuh bocah kan masih di belakang panggung (?) karena dikejar-" *langsung kena timpukan naskah cerita di wajah.* "SIAPA YANG LEMPAR NIH KER- Dateng darimana nih naskah?!"

Thundy: "GANTIIN GUE DULU, REN! GUE MAU NYELAMETIN NYAWA GUE DULU! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" *menghindari lemparan kapak dari Mathias.*

Daren: *sweatdrop.* "Ya udahlah!"

* * *

Ehem! Mari kita ulangi lagi!

Akhirnya, terungkaplah semua ketakutan mereka (kecuali Idham yang jadi 'raja' dan jangan tanya dia takut sama apa) yang pertanda permainan pun dilanjutkan.

"Baik, sekarang aku rajanya!" kata Luthfi sambil mengambil kertas di toples 'Dare' dan entah kenapa, terlihat senyum mesum setipis benang (?) di wajahnya. "Nomor 4 dan 7, 'harap kalian saling ber'-piiiip-' ria sepuasnya'!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?!" Mereka semua langsung kaget mendengarnya.

"He-heh, Luthy-pyon! Dare macam apa itu?!" tanya Giro shock plus kagak terima.

"Ohohoho~ Jangan bilang kau takut harus melakukan 'itu' dengan Luthias, benarkan?" balas Luthfi dengan nada jahil.

Luthias langsung blushing berat, sementara Giro yang mulai emosi segera menyiapkan biolanya untuk menampol pemuda di depannya sebelum dicegat oleh Idham dan Garu.

"Please deh, Giro!" gumam Idham sambil berusaha menahan sobatnya itu.

"Baka Taichou, ganti kagak Dare-nya?!" bentak Garu yang juga sibuk menahan adiknya agar kagak ngamuk.

"Garu, ada peraturan yang mengatakan kalau siapapun yang dapat 'raja' tidak bisa mengganti perintahnya dan yang kena perintah itu harus melakukan apa yang diperintahkan mau tidak mau!" jelas Ryder agak risih.

"MEMANGNYA SIAPA YANG BIKIN PERMAINAN KAYAK GITU?!" tanya Giro yang udah ngamuk.

"Menekedele!" Ryder mengangkat bahunya.

"Makanya itu aku suka game ini! Fufufu~" celetuk Luthfi watados.

"Tapi tetap aja aku ka- MAU APA LU?!"

Mereka semua langsung shock melihat Luthias memeluk Giro dari belakang dengan muka super merah.

"Jangan dilihat atau alter ego-mu kambuh lagi, Faeroe-chan!" gumam Mathias sambil menutup mata Fiorel.

Padahal dia sendiri sedang berusaha menahan antena Yaoi-nya yang terus berdiri meminta asupan.

"Hiks..."

Pemuda berambut hitam ponytail itu langsung terdiam mendengar isakan itu. Rupanya sang Greenlandic sedang menangis di belakangnya.

"Memangnya aku... Tak boleh menyukaimu... Giro?"

"Lu-Luthias-pyon..."

Seisi ruangan selain mereka berdua hanya bisa cengo melihat suasana di depan mereka.

"Apa salahnya... Mencintai... Pemuda manis... Sepertimu?"

"Errrr..."

'Bentar lagi bakalan jadi adegan Yaoi, nih!' batin Mathias agak cemas.

Dia cemas karena dua hal: Antena Yaoi-nya yang terus naik, alter ego Fiorel yang mau kambuh, dan juga penyakit Luthias.

Oke, sebenarnya tiga hal!

"Kenapa tidak?" Giro hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dengan wajah memerah. "Kalau itu maumu... Ta- HOY, JANGAN MAIN ANGKAT APA!"

Tambah cengolah seisi ruangan ketika mendapati Luthias mengangkat Giro dengan bridal style dan membawanya ke suatu tempat.

"Aku tidak mau tau apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka berdua!" ujar Rydina. "Mau dilanjutkan?"

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita biarkan saja mereka!" usul Garu agak risih membayangkan kejadian selanjutnya dari kedua cowok itu.

"Ide bagus!" balas Idham datar.

Akhirnya, permainan pun dilanjutkan dengan pengurangan dua orang.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Ane sedikit nyengir pas baca 'PAW Patrol Wikipedia' di bagian 'dia' takut sama 'Brussels sprouts' di episode 'Pup Save the Toof'! Udah tau kan siapa dia? :V/ *digaplok yang bersangkutan.*

Rencananya ane mau bikin fic lemon sebagai lanjutan Chapter ini! Ada yang mau? *dihajar massa.*

Review! :D


	35. Glasses Five Meeting

Balas Review! :D

**Honey Sho: Yah, tau kalau 'Brussels sprout' itu kubis sih pas iseng translate aja! Soal fic-nya, aku masih mikirin konsepnya! Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

**Note: Maksudnya BTP Chapter 37 itu yang mana, ya? Bisa kasih tau? Aku agak lupa soalnya! ^^a**

**BlueAhoge: Semut itu makhluk terlaknat yang pernah ada! Ane suka mual kalau ngeliatnya ngambang di air minum! *true story!* Baiklah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 33: Glasses Five Meeting**

* * *

"Oy, semuanya! Ayo kita mulai rapat ini!" ujar Luthfi.

* * *

Di suatu tempat...

"Bukannya ini hari yang cerah untuk rapat?" tanya Luthias.

"Tentunya, dan aku yang keren ini selalu membuat hari menyenangkan!" balas Luthfi.

"Luthy-pyon baka dayo ne!" gumam Giro.

"Nah, mari kita mulai saja!" ajak Luthfi.

'Kenapa, tidak ada yang menyadarinya?' batin Rydina.

* * *

**~Rydina POV~**

"Hey, semuanya! Ada yang mau beberapa makanan manis dari tempatku? Kalian tidak keberatan kan jika aku membawakannya sebanyak ini?"

Aku heran kenapa sepupuku, Ryder, selalu saja membuatku risih setiap kali kami rapat.

"Wah~ Qujanaq, Ryder! Minna, bagaimana kalau kita nyemil sebentar?"

Aku juga bingung kenapa adik si ketua guru kambing itu bisa seperti itu, tapi yang jelas itu sangat menggelikan.

"Hm? Hihihi!" Sepupuku langsung bergaya dengan sparkle di sekitarnya.

'A-apa maksudnya itu?' batinku dengan tampang risih.

"Rydina, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah, tentu saja, Idham! Tapi..." balasku menggantung. "Ada beberapa hal yang tidak kumengerti!"

Pertama, aku bingung kenapa mereka memilih tempat ini untuk rapat.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita coba ini? Ayo, ayo!"

Kedua, Luthfi membawa sejumlah minuman dan aku berharap tidak ada yang beralkohol.

"Ah, cobalah ini! Kau tak keberatan kan jika kami memberikannya padamu?"

Ketiga, aku tak habis pikir dengan perilaku cowok bertampang cewek itu. Tapi lebih baik aku biarkan saja.

"Tenang saja, Rydina!" Luthias mengancungkan jempolnya. "Di tempat Aniki, minor bisa minum jika mereka di bawah pengawasan orang lain!"

"Hey, kita ini bukan anak-anak!"

Keempat, Luthias bukan tipe periang, tapi entah kenapa dia bisa terlihat seceria itu.

"Banyak makanan manis dan minuman di sini! Jika aku bisa menemukannya di sauna Fin-nii, rasanya seperti surga!"

"Senang mendengarnya!"

Hal itu membuatku semakin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi di sini.

"Hey, Dham!" panggilku pada Idham. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu!"

"Bukannya rapat itu biasanya diadakan di dalam ruangan?"

"Hmm!"

"Aku bingung kenapa kita harus mengadakan rapat di sini!"

"Hmhm!"

"Fuuh, syukurlah! Ternyata kau bisa menger-"

Saat aku menoleh ke arahnya, kulihat sebuah topi kerucut di atas kepalanya.

'A-apa hanya aku, yang merasa bahwa aku ini merupakan satu-satunya anak perempuan di antara mereka?'

"Rydina!"

"Eh?"

**~Rydina POV End~**

* * *

Suara cracker tahun baru pun berbunyi dan...

"Rydina, selamat ulang tahun!" kata Luthias sambil memegang sebuah kue ulang tahun.

"Kau pikir kita sedang rapat, ya? Padahal ini untuk menyambut hari ulang tahunmu, lho!" timpal Luthfi sambil memberikan sebuket bunga kepada Rydina.

"A-apa ini? Semacam trend baru? Tapi, ini bukan hari ulang tahunku!" balas Rydina dengan blushing.

"Ah, sebenarnya ini hari tengah antara ulang tahunmu dan Ryder-pyon!" jelas Giro.

"A-apa maksud perkataanmu barusan?" tanya Rydina agak kesal.

"Maaf kami telah menipumu, Rydina! Tapi, kenapa kau tak pernah merayakan ulang tahunmu? Bisa jelaskan?" tanya Luthias.

"Ulang tahun itu hanya untuk anak kecil!"

"Ayolah!" seru Luthfi.

"Tidak mau! Aku tak akan mau melakukannya!"

"Oh, ayolah!" seru Luthfi lagi.

"Hey, kau jangan memaksaku seperti itu!"

"Kau sungguh beruntung! Kami tak pernah merayakan ulang tahun siapapun sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu!" jelas Luthfi.

"Makanya itu kamu memilih tempat yang membuatmu tidak terlalu curiga!" ujar Luthias.

"Huuh..." Rydina hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Kau masih menolaknya?" tanya Idham.

'Sejujurnya, walaupun umurku bertambah, tapi aku tetap saja tak akan bisa tumbuh seperti mereka! Huh, bodoh!' batin Rydina sambil melepaskan syalnya.

"Eh? Rydina, kau sedang memakai sweater itu? Kau terlihat stylish hari ini!" tanya Luthfi.

Background pun memperlihatkan sebuah sweater plus tulisan 'Lopapeysa' di atasnya.

"K-kenapa kau ingin tau soal pakaianku?" tanya Rydina sambil menutupi pakaiannya dengan jaket.

"Wah, pakaian itu benar-benar pas denganmu!" ujar Luthias kagum.

"Itu membuatmu terasa seperti berada di musim dingin! Benarkan?" seru Luthfi.

"Aku setuju!" balas Idham datar.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak perduli!" (Rydina)

"Ahahaha, kenapa kita tidak pakai itu saja di rapat berikutnya?" (Luthfi)

"Aku harap bisa memakai baju yang sama dengannya!" (Ryder)

"Ryder-pyon, bukannya memakai baju yang sama itu terdengar menggelikan?" (Giro)

"Kurasa tidak! Kita coba saja!" (Luthias)

"Hm!" Idham memegang salah satu sweater yang dimaksud.

Dan keenam anak itu pun terlihat senang dengan rapat kali ini.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Terinspirasi dari 'Meeting of the Nordic', tak disangka banyak banget kekocakan di dalamnya! Well, setidaknya begitulah! ^^V

Review! :D


	36. TN'S'TaRLE

Balas Review! :D

**BlueAhoge: Kagak sibuk juga, sih! Tapi hanya buntu ide aja! *plak!* Baiklah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

**Honey Sho: Lebih baik kau cari aja 'Meeting of The Nordic' biar ngerti dikit! ^^"a Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 34: The New 'Special' Teacher**** and Ryder's Love Edition**

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah di NNG saat sang Gunner sedang menghampiri sang mantan Viking merangkap ketua guru yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Mathias, katanya ada tiga guru baru dan mereka cewek semua! Bener kagak, sih?" tanya Lance kepada Mathias.

"Ja, tapi yang datang baru dua! Yang satunya bakalan menyusul besok!" jawab Mathias yang sibuk mengoreksi tugasnya yang berjibun.

"Siapa?" tanya Lance lagi.

"Nanti kau juga akan tau!" balas pria jabrik itu datar.

"Okaaaaay!" Pemuda berambut merah itu pun langsung pergi.

Mathias yang melihat kepergian Lance hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau memberitahumu, tapi kalau kau sampai bertemu dia..."

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian...

Para guru sedang berkumpul di ruang guru karena mereka akan melihat seperti apa guru baru itu.

"Kira-kira kayak gimana, ya?" tanya Aisha kepada Natalie.

"Entahlah, kita liat aja!" jawab Natalie seadanya.

Bisik-bisik para guru masih terus berlangsung sampai...

"Ehem!"

Terdengar suara deheman yang ternyata berasal dari sang ketua guru di depan pintu ruang guru.

"Aku tau kalian penasaran, tapi bisa kagak ngerumpinya entar aja?" tanya Mathias tegas.

Mereka semua pun menurut dan suasana pun langsung hening seketika.

"Oke, deh! Nah, silakah masuk!" perintah pria jabrik itu menyuruh sang guru baru masuk.

Kemudian, masuklah seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang berkonde (benar kagak, sih?) dan mata biru yang menatap dingin sekitarnya.

"Aku Anna Testarosa, panggil saja Rose. Tolong bantuannya!" ujar gadis itu datar.

Bisik-bisik para guru pun kembali terdengar seperti:

"Kok wajahnya mirip Chung, ya?" (Rena)

"Lebih unyuan Chung daripada dia! Tatapannya sinis banget!" (Aisha)

"Setuju banget dengan Aisha-san!" (Ieyasu)

"Entah kenapa, dia itu campuran antara Raven, Eve, Emil, sama Lukas!" (Add)

"Ngaco lu, Add!" (Lukas)

"Wah! Kayaknya dia bisa temenan sama Rena, nih!" (Lu)

"Lu-sama, Rena itu rambutnya hijau, bukan pirang!" (Ciel)

"Style bajunya mirip sama Ara, deh!" (Elesis)

"11-12 mirip!" (Emil)

"Namanya keren juga! Lu kagak cemburu, Na?" (Natalie)

"Siapa yang cemburu, Natz? Gue kan selalu ikhlas dan apa adanya!" (Anna)

"Apa adanya dari Kanada?" (Matt)

"Apa dia bisa jadi teman kita?" (Ara)

"Semoga saja!" (Lance)

"Lance, perkatanmu tadi terdengar meragukan bagiku!" (Gerrard)

"Tatapannya dingin banget, sih! Ven, apa jangan-jangan dia anak lu?" (Elsword)

"Enak aja lu, Els! Gue kan belum nikah, tau!" (Raven)

"BISAKAH KALIAN KAGAK RIBUT SENDIRI?!" teriak Mathias kesal sambil menggebrak meja terdekat.

BUK! KRAAAAAAK!

"Eh?" Mathias langsung cengo saat mendapati meja yang digebraknya hancur terbelah dua.

"Meja gue..." gumam Ciel sambil pundung di pojokan dengan ngenesnya.

Rupanya meja yang digebrak Mathias adalah mejanya Ciel dan mereka semua (kecuali Mathias, Ciel, dan Rose) pun hanya bisa sweatdrop berjamaah melihatnya.

Mungkinkah karena kekuatan Viking Mathias, atau malah derita jomblonya Ciel? *di-Triple Shot Ciel.*

"Sudah, sudah! Masih ada satu lagi ini!" seru Gerrard kagak sabaran.

"Lho? Bukannya tiga, ya?" tanya Ieyasu bingung.

"Katanya salah satu dari mereka bakalan datang besok!" balas Mathias datar.

"Kira-kira yang satu lagi siapa, ya?" tanya Andre penasaran.

Mendengar itu, Matt hanya bisa menghela nafas.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Lima menit sebelum Lance ngobrol dengan Mathias, Matt menghampiri sang ketua guru.

"Mathias, bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya Matt.

"Untuk apa?" Mathias mengangkat alisnya dengan bingung.

"Ini soal guru baru itu! Apa kita bisa bicara empat mata saja?" Matt memasang tampang serius.

"Ikut aku!" Mathias pun berdiri dan pergi ke ruangannya diikuti Matt.

"Mereka berdua ngapain, sih?" tanya Andre.

"Paling ngomongin sesuatu yang penting, tapi bukan buat 'begituan'!" jawab Gerrard sambil melirik Emil yang sering mengikuti (baca: dipaksa) Lance untuk 'mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan'.

"Apa?" tanya Emil yang merasa diperhatikan sambil memakan licorice-nya. "Dia yang memaksaku, tau!"

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Jadi, kau mau bicara apa?" tanya Mathias.

"Well, aku takut Lance mendengar ini, tapi kau harus tau kalau..." Matt menggantungkan kalimatnya dengan helaan nafas. "Saudara sepupunya adalah salah satu guru baru itu!"

Webek, webek...

"Se-serius?" tanya Mathias cengo.

Matt mengangguk dan menjelaskan, "Mereka jarang bertemu (entah terakhir kali kapan aku lupa), tapi Lance sering menjauhi sepupunya karena suatu alasan! Begini, aku kenal dia lebih dari yang kau tau, jadi aku hanya tidak mau hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi padanya! Apalagi kalau mereka bertemu, bisa-bisa malah runyam!"

"Kau paham kan sekarang?" tanya Matt lirih.

Mathias mengangguk kecil dan segera keluar ruangan sambil menggumam, "Aku tak menduga kalau dia..."

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

Muncullah seorang gadis berkacamata dengan rambut merah dan iris jingga memasuki ruang guru.

"Hello, my name is Ancle Stoppersky! Nice to meet you, everyone!" sapa gadis itu ramah dengan menggunakan English.

Sontak, seluruh guru langsung menengok ke arah Lance yang sejak tadi gemetaran di tempatnya dengan tatapan bingung (kecuali Matt, Natalie, Anna, dan Mathias yang udah tau).

"Se-sepupu... Ka-kau ngapain... Di sini?" tanya pemuda berambut merah itu gemetaran.

"Sepupu?" tanya para guru lainnya (min Matt, Natalie, Anna, Mathias, dan Rose) bingung.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Oh, souka!" gumam Ieyasu setelah mendengar penjelasan Matt (yang mewakili sahabatnya untuk menceritakan yang sebenarnya).

"Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya, sepupu!" kata Ancle yang agak tidak enak hati.

"No prob!" balas pemuda berambut merah itu lirih sambil tersenyum kecil.

* * *

Siang harinya...

"Ryder, kabar pacar lu gimana?"

Sebuah pertanyaan dari Chung pun sukses membuat Ryder menyemburkan minumannya.

Yah, saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di Kantin NNG setelah jam pulang sekolah.

Maklum, tempat itu memang tempat tongkrongan paling elit kedua (setelah ruang guru) bagi para guru cowok untuk melepas penat setelah ngajarin para murid nista mereka seharian.

"Hah? Pacar? Punya aja belum!" balas Ryder watados.

"Masa? Hampir semua guru di sini udah punya pacar, lho! Kali aja lu udah punya!" bantah Chung sambil menaikkan alisnya dengan genit.

"Ish, jijik ah! Males ngomong sama lu!" Ryder berniat pergi ke tempat lain saat Chung menarik tangannya.

"Eh, dengerin gue dulu!" cegat Chung. "Kita semua kagak mau ada guru yang jomblo selain Ciel di sini!"

"Jadi lu mau nyumpahin gue jomblo selamanya, hah?! Begitu maksud lu, PikaChung?!" bentak Ciel dari sudut Kantin.

"Ya kagaklah, mas! Jangan sewot begitu, deh!" balas Chung risih. "Lagian, lu mau jadi maho kayak Lance yang pacaran sama Emil?"

"OGAH!" pekik Ciel kagak terima.

"Lho? Bukannya Yasu juga jomblo, ya?" tanya Ryder bingung.

"Gue denger itu, Ryder-san! Gue udah punya gebetan, tau!" sahut Ieyasu dari kejauhan.

"Dia tidak dihitung karena alasan itu!" ujar Chung datar.

Entah kenapa, Ryder teringat sesuatu saat sepupunya mengundang teman-temannya belajar bersama di rumahnya.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"Oy, Ryder!" panggil Luthfi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ryder tanpa menoleh sama sekali karena sedang memperhatikan Skye dan Zuma bermain 'Pup Pup Boogie'.

"Tipe pacar lu kayak gimana, sih?"

"Hah? Kau bilang apa tadi?" balas Ryder bingung sambil menoleh ke arah Luthfi.

"Tipe pacar lu kayak gimana?" Luthfi mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan sedikit gondok.

"Oooh, itu? Kalau aku sih suka yang berambut pirang, baik, dan juga penyayang binatang!" jawab Ryder.

"Kayak Fiorel?"

Idham dan Luthias yang mendengar perkataan Luthfi barusan langsung menyemburkan minuman masing-masing.

"Iya, tapi yang lebih mandiri dan tidak terlalu manja!" balas Ryder sambil kembali memperhatikan permainan 'Pup Pup Boogie' Zuma dan Skye.

TIIIIIIIN! GUBRAK!

Ryder yang mendengar suara barusan langsung berlari keluar diikuti Luthfi, Luthias, Idham, Zuma, dan Skye.

Ketika sampai di TKP (baca: di depan mobil Marshall), mereka mendapati Giro yang menimpa Chase dan Rocky beserta Rydina, Garu, Fiorel, Rubble, dan Marshall yang sweatdrop.

"Tadi ada apaan, sih?" tanya Idham bingung.

"Ini, si Giro kagak sengaja mencet klakson mobilnya Marshall! Terus karena kaget, dia langsung lompat keluar dan menimpa Chase dan Rocky!" jelas Rydina datar sambil menuju ketiga makhluk bertumpuk (?) tersebut.

Sontak, mereka yang mendengarnya langsung sweatdrop berjamaah.

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

"...der, Ryder!"

Anak berambut coklat spiky itu langsung tersentak dan menengok ke sebelah yang rupanya, sumber suara itu berasal dari Elsword.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ryder sambil minum.

"Lu melamun mulu, dah! Mikirin apaan, sih?" Elsword nanya balik.

"Mikirin pacar, kali!" celetuk Chung yang sukses membuat Ryder menyemburkan lagi minumannya.

"Oh, jadi guru kecil kita ini udah punya pacar, hem?" tanya Elsword sambil manggut-manggut.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, ini tak seperti-"

"MINNA! MINTA PP DARI RYDER, YUK!" teriak Elsword memotong bantahan Ryder.

'Kampret!' umpat anak itu dalam hati karena kesal perkataannya dipotong seenak pantatnya oleh Elsword.

"Cieeeee~ Minta PP-nya, dong!" seru para guru cowok lainnya yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Setidaknya tanggung jawab dulu sama muka gue!"

Ryder langsung merinding begitu mendapati sesosok pria jabrik dengan wajah basah kuyup mengeluarkan dark aura tepat di depannya dan yang lainnya pun langsung menelan ludah masing-masing.

Ryder tidak tau kalau dia menyemburkan minumannya tadi tepat di wajah sang ketua guru.

Mari kita berdoa untuk keselamatan Ryder!

Tapi bukan berarti Chapter ini selesai, deng! Masih ada lanjutannya, kok!

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian...

"Jadi kalian ngomongin status cinta Ryder, begitu?" tanya Mathias sambil melipat kedua tangannya setelah mendengar penjelasan yang bersangkutan.

"Kalau boleh jujur, mungkin dia udah punya pacar!" celetuk Mathias sambil meminum birnya.

PRANG!

Kokoro Ryder pun langsung pecah berkeping-keping setelah mendengar celetukan sang Danish barusan.

Bukannya belain, malah ikut-ikutan berargumen tentang pacar Ryder yang belum tentu benar!

Haduuuh!

'Sialan nih Chung, udah runyam deh jadinya!' batin Ryder emosi yang tiba-tiba kepikiran sesuatu. 'Oh, mending gue balas dendam aja dengan media si 'dia'! Fufufu~'

Oke, evil Ryder mode on dan semoga Chung diterima di sisi-Nya! *DIA BELUM MATI, TAU!*

"Oh iya, Chung! Kalau gue boleh tau, katanya Rose itu anak lu sama Ara, ya?" tanya Ryder watados.

BRUUUUUSH!

Para guru cowok (min Ryder) yang lagi minum pun langsung menyemburkan minuman mereka setelah mendengar pertanyaan barusan.

"Bujug, dah! Teori dari mana, tuh?!" tanya Chung sewot sambil mengelap mulutnya.

"Anjir, teori macam apa itu?! Siapa yang bilang kalau Chung dan Ara udah punya anak?!" sembur Add emosi.

"Rahasia, keles!" balas Ryder sambil memeletkan lidah dan langsung kabur dikejar-kejar Chung dan Add.

"Masa sih Rose itu anaknya Chung dan Ara?" tanya Raven yang sweatdrop karena ketika dia menanyakan itu kepada yang lainnya, rupanya mereka sibuk sendiri.

Lukas baca buku sihir, Emil ngobrol sama Puffin-nya, Lance ngelap Gunblade-nya, Mathias dan Andre berantem lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Elsword malah nyorakin mereka berdua, Gerrard dan Ieyasu berusaha melerai kedua makhluk itu, Matt tidur, dan Ciel makan kue.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Ketujuh murid nista NNG kita sekarang sedang berada di perpustakaan untuk membicarakan sesuatu sambil menunggu Ryder datang.

"Gue yakin Ryder-pyon pasti jomblo!"

"Semeneketek lu, Giro! Sepupu gue kagak jomblo, tau! Dia udah punya pacar!"

"Masa sih, Rydina? Padahal dia 5 tahun lebih muda dari kita, lho!"

"Hah?! Lu bilang apa, Idham?! 5 tahun lebih muda?! Kok bisa jadi guru, sih?! Gimana ceritanya, tuh?!"

"Tanyalah Pak Kambing, Taichou! Wong dia suka seenak pantatnya!"

"Hoy, Dham! Jangan bawa nama kakakku juga, dong!"

"Cie, yang kagak mau abangnya dibilang 'Kambing'!"

"Sialan lu, Luthfi!"

"Hush! Jaga omonganmu, Luthias!"

"Garu, biarin aja! Greeny memang begitu!"

"Fiorel-pyon, aku heran! Sebenarnya kau itu polos atau bego, sih?"

"Jangan ngeledek Faeroe-chan!"

"Siapa yang ngeledek, orang cuma nanya juga!"

"Ish, Luthias baper!"

"APA KAU BILANG, RYDINA?!"

"Udah selesai ngerumpinya?"

Dan ketujuh makhluk sarap itu pun langsung duduk manis di tempat masing-masing begitu mendapati sang anak berambut coklat itu ternyata udah berada di depan pintu.

* * *

Di suatu tempat...

"Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan 'dia'?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan baju pink.

"Besok siang, setelah kau masuk NNG!" balas sesosok pemuda.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Rose itu character terbaru di Elsword Korea yang (katanya) kolaborasi dengan game MMO 'Dugeon Fighter Online' dan yang kubaca di sebuah Fanpage, katanya dia itu perpaduan antara Chung dan Ara! Rambut, mata, dan kemampuan menembaknya mirip Chung (walaupun beda senjata), tapi bajunya rada mirip Ara! Kalau salah juga harap dimaklumi aja! ^^V

Ancle (dibaca ansli) itu OC baruku dan mungkin akan aku tampilkan gambarnya di FB. ^^V

Siapakah yang akan muncul di Chapter depan nanti? Ada yang bisa nebak? :)

Review! :D


	37. GRfKAaNCF!

Balas Review! :D

**BlueAhoge: Request-nya akan kubuat sebisa mungkin, jadi sabar ya! ^^V Selamat membaca Chapter ini! :D**

**Aiko Ishikawa: Akan kumaklumi! ^^"a**

**Lukas: "Ya elah, cuma beda huruf tengahnya doang!"**

**Me: "Tapi cara bacanya sama!"**

**Lukas: "Terserah, dan bicara soal Anko, dia punya tenaga yang kuat, tapi sayangnya dia terlalu bodoh sampai kekuatannya terpakai di saat yang salah!"**

**Me: "Tapi dia keren!" *nyengir.***

**Lukas: -_-**

**Ciel: "Terus, gimana dengan meja gue? Kagak ada yang mau ganti?"**

**Me: "Untuk sementara pake tabunganmu sendiri!"**

**Ciel: *pundung.***

**Yah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

**Honey Sho dan Jeremiah Gerrandy (Bener dugaan gue kalau ternyata akun yang kedua itu punya sepupunya! *plak!*): Karena waktu itu ada masalah pada kotak Review-nya, jadi Review-nya kagak masuk selama beberapa hari! Yah, aku berusaha membuat Chapter itu semirip mungkin dengan versi manga-nya plus sedikit perubahan! *tapi kagak segitunya juga, sih!* Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 35: Get Ready for Katie's Arrival and NNG Cosplay Festival!**

* * *

Pagi hari di NNG hampir setiap hari kagak ada yang normal. Kayak pagi ini misalnya, yang diawali dengan pertengkaran konyol antara Mathias dan Andre (yang entah udah keberapa kalinya hari ini).

"Heh, Kambing! Mana kaos kaki gue yang kemaren lu pake buat menghias pohon natal?!"

"Ih, boro-boro gue liat! Gue juga lagi nyari jas gue, Hero sompret!"

"Jas bulukan dicari, memangnya penting gitu?"

"Heh, tuh jas harganya 500 ribu Krone, tau!" (Note: Aku kagak tau 1 Krone itu berapa Rupiah, jadi hitung sendiri ya! *dibantai Readers.*)

"500 ribu Krone ndasmu?! Paling kalau diloakin harganya cuma 50 ribu!"

"Ngajak berantem lu, ya?!"

"Ayo gue ladenin!"

"Mereka selalu begitu, ya?" tanya Rose yang menonton acara adu jotos kedua makhluk itu sambil menopang dagu dengan bosan.

"Hampir setiap hari!" sahut Lance datar sambil membawa sebuah nampan yang di atasnya terdapat tiga gelas teh.

"Kenapa bawa tiga?" tanya Rose ketika melihat tiga gelas di nampan yang dibawa Lance.

"Yang satu itu untuk sepupuku!" balas Lance sambil menaruh nampannya di atas meja. "Kebetulan Ciel-san juga bikin kue, jadi kita bisa nyemil tanpa perlu memperdulikan kedua orang itu!"

Rose hanya mengangguk sambil mengambil segelas teh dan meminumnya.

"Ini dia kue-nya!" ujar Ciel sambil membawa dua piring kue diikuti Ancle yang membawa sepiring kue.

Ketika Ancle menaruh piring kue-nya, dia melihat perkelahian Mathias dan Andre sambil bertanya, "Mereka berdua kenapa bertengkar?"

"Perdebatan konyol!" jawab Lance singkat sambil mengambil sepotong kue dan memakannya.

"Oh iya, Lance! Lu kagak liat si Ryder?" tanya Ciel sambil meletakkan kedua piring yang dibawanya dan duduk di bangku kosong di depan Lance dan Rose.

Lance yang baru menghabiskan kue-nya hanya mengangkat bahu sambil ngomong, "Kagak tau! Kata Add sih, dia lagi jalan-jalan!"

Ciel hanya bisa manggut-manggut sambil ber-'oh' ria mendengarnya.

_TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

_YO, MINNA! MARI KITA MINUM AKVAVIT SAMBIL GANGNAM STYLE DI ATAS VALKYRIE TANK!_

"Bel macam apa itu?" tanya Ciel yang sweatdrop mendengar bel gaje barusan.

JLEB!

Ancle, Ciel, Rose, dan Lance pun langsung melirik tempat perkelahian kedua rival abadi se-NNG itu dan mendapati Mathias yang pundung di pojokan.

Mau tau kenapa?

Karena suara bel (yang diketahui merupakan hasil rekaman nista Andre) itu sangatlah **MENOHOK** bagi sang ketua guru yang ternyata punya aib yang sangat memalukan seperti yang sudah disebutkan barusan.

"Aib gue..." gumam pria jabrik itu dengan ngenesnya.

Andre pun langsung ngakak melihat acara pundung Mathias yang sukses membuat Lance dan Rose ikutan sweatdrop.

"Oh iya, katanya ada yang mau datang ke sini!" kata Ancle mengingatkan ketiga orang itu.

"Benar juga, sih!" sahut Rose sambil mikir.

Andre pun langsung kabur keluar ruang guru sambil ngakak, sementara Lance sibuk menghibur Mathias yang masih pundung sambil ngomong, "Thias, udah deh! Kagak usah baperan gitu apa?"

* * *

Di lapangan NNG...

Raven, Add, Chung, Elsword, Matt, dan Gerrard sedang bermain bola dengan serunya tanpa menyadari kalau ada seorang anak cewek berambut pirang dengan baju pink yang melihat permainan mereka.

"Wah, keren..." gumam cewek itu kagum.

Webek, webek...

Permainan pun langsung terhenti dan keenam cowok itu pun langsung mangap lebar sambil membatin, 'Nih cewek datang dari mana, coba?'

"Ah, kau datang juga rupanya, Katie-san!"

Cewek itu menengok dan mendapati Ieyasu yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Yasu, lu kenal darimana nih cewek?" tanya Add kelewat 'sopan' sambil menunjuk gadis bernama Katie itu.

"Kagak dari siapa-siapa!" balas Ieyasu watados sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sukses membuat keenam cowok itu sweatdrop.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Yasu, Ryder kemana ya?" tanya Katie.

Keenam cowok itu pun langsung bingung dan membatin lagi, 'Nih cewek ngapain nyari Ryder?'

"Mungkin lagi jalan-jalan! Tungguin aja, paling juga balik!" balas Ieyasu sambil berjalan pergi.

Keenam cowok itu pun langsung saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Permisi... Kau kenal Ryder dari mana, ya?" tanya Gerrard.

"Kebetulan kami tetangga di Adventure Bay!" jawab Katie ramah.

Keenam cowok itu pun langsung ber-'oh' ria mendengarnya.

* * *

Siang harinya di Kantin...

"Cewek itu baik juga, ya!" gumam Anna yang lagi ngobrol sama Rena dan Ara.

Ryder yang kebetulan mendengar langsung menghampiri ketiga cewek itu sambil bertanya, "Siapa?"

"Guru baru, ramah dan juga manis! Katanya dia tetanggamu, Ryder!" jawab Rena.

'Tetangga? Jangan-jangan dia...' batin pemuda itu menggantung.

"Oh, kau belum liat ya? Samperin di ruang guru gidah, kali aja belum pergi!" usul Ara.

Ryder pun mengangguk dan berniat pergi ke ruang guru seperti yang diusulkan Ara ketika tak sengaja melihat Katie yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya bersama Aisha dan Natalie.

Katie langsung kaget melihat anak berambut coklat spiky itu, begitu juga Ryder. Sementara kelima cewek yang melihat mereka hanya bisa bingung.

"Ja-jadi, kau benar-benar..."

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Si Anko kenapa mukanya pucet begitu?" tanya Lukas bingung saat mendapati Mathias yang pundung di pojokan dengan tampang kayak zombie.

"Biasa, lagi baper dia!" balas Lance datar sambil baca koran.

"Baper kenapa?" tanya Lukas tambah bingung.

"Errr, masih inget kejadian pas Andre-san merekam 'itu'?" Lance malah nanya balik.

Lukas pun mencoba mencerna apa yang dimaksud Lance barusan dan langsung ngakak di tempat begitu menyadari hal tersebut.

"Nyahahahahaha! Cuma gara-gara itu lu baper, Anko?" tanya Lukas yang masih ngakak. "Benar-benar kagak elit lu, Anko! Ahahahahaha!"

"Baru kali ini aku dipermalukan seperti ini..." gumam Mathias yang masih mojok.

Lance pun langsung sweatdrop kuadrat melihat Mathias yang masih mojok plus Lukas yang ngakak gegulingan di lantai.

"Si Teplon ngapain nge-ROTFL kayak orang idiot gitu?" tanya Elesisi yang heran melihat Lukas dari depan pintu.

JLEB!

Lukas pun langsung ikutan pundung karena dua hal: mendengar perkataan Elesis dan juga kekonyolannya sendiri karena menertawakan Mathias.

"Jiah, baru dikatain malah pundung! Baper banget lu, pantesan lu sama Ciel jadi jomblo!" celetuk Elesis yang justru bikin Lukas tambah nge-jleb dan Ciel yang lagi masak di dapur Kantin pun langsung bersin.

Moncong-moncong, katanya ada kabar kalau Lukas jadi jomblo sejak putus dari Natalia entah karena apa. Kasihan banget, ya! *Narator ditonjok Troll Lukas.*

"Apa lu tidak kasihan sama mereka? Seharusnya mereka tuh dihibur, bukan dihina!" nasihat Lance agak risih.

"Yee, orang gue cuma pengen bully Lukas juga!" balas Elesis datar.

Lukas yang kagak terima di-bully langsung menyerocos, "Oh, jadi gue pantes jadi bahan bully-an gitu? Terus, gue mesti kawin lari sama Ciel, bulan madu ke Finlandia, berdansa di atas air terjun Niagara, dan teriak 'Ane lelah jadi jomblo, makanya ane jadi gay' di atas gunung es gitu?"

* * *

Di Kantin, Ciel pun kembali bersin untuk kedua kalinya.

* * *

"Kagak segitunya juga, sih!" balas Lance sweatdrop.

"Gue kagak bisa bayangin..." gumam Mathias di bawah meja Lance. (Sejak kapan dia pindah ke situ?!)

"Iya, memang harus gitu!" ejek Elesis sambil memeletkan lidah dan langsung kabur dikejar-kejar Lukas yang membawa frying pan hasil nyolong dari Hungary (?).

* * *

Elizaveta: *muncul tiba-tiba.* "Punya gue, woy! Bayar 50 juta Euro!"

Lukas: "Pinjem bentar, nanti juga gue balikin!"

Thundy: *sweatdrop.* "Lu ngapain nimbrung di sini, Liz? Sie gehören nicht hierher, wissen Sie _(Di sini bukan tempatmu, tau)_!"

Elizaveta: "Yah, salahin aja si muka triplek itu!" *nunjuk Lukas pake jari tengah.*

Lukas: "WOY!"

Thundy: "Udah, udah! Kalau masih nimbrung di sini lagi, gue Thunderbolt lu berdua!" *perlihatkan tangan yang udah dialiri listrik.*

Lukas dan Elizaveta: "OGAH!" *langsung pergi.*

Thundy: *menghela nafas.* (batin: "Setidaknya aku sudah mengusir mereka!")

* * *

Back to Story!

_Wow wow wow wow wow wow, Hokuou~ Wow wow wow wow wow wow, Hokuou~ Ho-ku-o-u FIVE!_

"Thias, lu ngapain di bawah meja gue?!" tanya Lance yang kaget begitu menyadari keberadaan sang ketua guru di bawah mejanya setelah mendengar ringtone HP barusan. (Jadi dari tadi dia kagak nyadar kalau tuh Kambing ada di situ?!)

"Lagi ngumpet!" balas Mathias yang (masih) baper sambil melihat isi pesan di HP-nya.

* * *

_Makkun, suruh Ransu-kun ke perpus! Ada yang penting nih!_

_Ieyasu_

* * *

"Lance, lu ke perpus gidah!" perintah Mathias sambil keluar dari bawah meja.

"Ngapain?" tanya Lance bingung.

"Tanya si Yasu, entar juga lu tau!" jawab Mathias datar sambil berjalan pergi ke ruangannya.

Lance yang makin bingung pun segera pergi ke Perpustakaan.

* * *

Di Perpustakaan...

"Oh, kau sudah datang, Ransu-kun!" sapa Ieyasu saat melihat kedatangan Lance.

"Lu ngapain nyuruh gue ke sini?" tanya Lance.

"Oh, itu? Mending lu duduk dulu, entar gue kasih tau!" jawab Ieyasu yang menyuruh Lance duduk.

"Memangnya ada apaan, sih?" tanya Lance yang masih bingung dan berharap ada yang ngasih tau.

"Kagak tau!" jawab Ciel yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil angkat bahu. "Moncong-moncong, lu tau kagak kenapa belakang ini gue selalu merasa diomongin?"

"Itu urusan lu, bukan urusan gue!" balas sang Gunner cuek dan tak sengaja melihat seorang gadis pirang dengan baju pink.

Karena penasaran, Lance pun menunjuk gadis itu sambil bertanya, "Itu siapa lagi, sih?"

"Guru baru lagi..."

"Hah? Masa, sih?"

"Entah, sebenernya gue juga kepo sama tuh cewek! Katanya, dia tuh tetangganya Ryder!" jelas Ciel.

"Tetangga atau pacar?" tanya Lance sambil ngangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Itu yang masih jadi pertanyaan gue, soalnya anaknya sendiri juga kagak mau ngaku!" Ciel hanya bisa ngangkat bahu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ooooh..." Pemuda berambut merah itu pun hanya ber-'oh' ria mendengarnya.

"Yo, minna!" seru Ieyasu memulai pembicaraan. "Hari ini gue mau ngadain event spesial di sini!"

Sontak, semua orang yang berada di sana (kecuali Ieyasu, Rose, Ryder, Ancle, dan cewek pirang tadi) pun langsung membatin, 'Tumben nih Yasu ngadain event, biasanya juga Mathias yang ngasih tau!'

Sebenarnya mereka kagak tau kalau Trio DenNorIce mau liburan seminggu, jadi Mathias menyerahkan tanggung jawab di NNG kepada Ieyasu untuk sementara.

"Kalau boleh tau..." Gadis yang tadi dibicarakan Lance dan Ciel mengangkat tangannya. "Event apa yang akan diadakan?"

"Hohoho~ Aku sudah menunggu pertanyaan itu, Katie-san!" balas Ieyasu sambil nyengir nista. "Event kali kagak terlalu jauh sama yang namanya 'kostum', ada yang bisa tebak?"

Lance dan Ciel pun saling berpandangan.

"Aku punya firasat kalau ini ada hubungannya sama 'otaku'..." bisik Ciel mewanti-wanti.

"Same with me..." balas Lance agak was-was.

"Etto..."

Satu ruangan pun menengok dan ternyata suara itu berasal dari Rose yang duduk di sebelah Katie.

"Kalau boleh tau, kemana si Kambing Jabrik, si Muka Triplek, dan si Rambut Salju? Kok kagak keliatan?"

Sontak, para Elgang plus EBF Team (min Lance) dan Andre berusaha menahan tawa mereka ketika mendengar panggilan 'elit' yang dilontarkan Rose barusan. Ryder, Katie, dan Ancle hanya bisa masang tampang bingung, sementara Lance, Ieyasu, dan Gerrard hanya bisa ber-pokerface ria.

"Mereka itu siapa aja, sih?" tanya Ryder bingung.

"Kau tidak boleh tau, nanti yang ada malah berakhir masuk UGD!" jawab Gerrard sambil memijat keningnya dan penjelasannya barusan justru malah bikin Ryder tambah bingung.

* * *

Sementara itu, terdapat tiga kejadian naas yang terjadi bersamaan, tapi berbeda tempat.

Mathias kejedot tembok saat pengen membuka pintu untuk keluar ruangannya, Lukas jatuh dari tangga saat turun dari lantai dua pas mau pergi ke Kantin, dan Emil nyungsep ke selokan saat sedang mencari Puffin-nya.

'Siapa nih yang ngeledek?!' batin ketiganya emosi.

Jangan bertanya kenapa bisa sama dan berbarengan begitu, namanya juga Author!

* * *

Me: *langsung muncul sambil getokin kepala Thundy pake pipa keramat.* "Terusin aja nyalahin gue, entar di fic sebelah gue jomblangin lu sama si cewek Sorcerer itu!"

Thundy: "Iya, iya, ampun! Kagak usah bawa-bawa 'dia' juga, kali!" *ngelus kepala yang digetok barusan.*

Me: "Ya udah, lanjutin aja!" *balik ke dunia nyata (?) buat ngetik lagi.*

Thundy: *sweatdrop.* (batin: "Mentang-mentang, ya...")

* * *

Back to Library...

"Yasu, bisa kembali ke topik?" tanya Lance setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang kelewat OOT itu dan membayangkan kejadian yang akan dialami ketiga makhluk naas yang dibicarakan barusan.

"Ah, terima kasih telah mengingatkanku, Ransu-kun!" balas Ieyasu yang nyadar harus melanjutkan topik sebelum melenceng terlalu jauh.

"Hei! Jawab pertanyaanku, dong!" seru Rose yang sewot karena sukses dikacangin.

Derita anak baru!

* * *

Ryder: *muncul tiba-tiba.* "Heh, sompret! Katie sama Ancle juga masih baru, dodol!" *ngamuk gaje.*

Thundy: "Memangnya situ sendiri bukan guru baru, warum mir sogar schuld _(kenapa malah menyalahkan aku)_?"

Ryder: "Eh, iya juga sih! Aku kan baru sebulan di NNG!" *garuk-garuk kepala dengan bingung.* (batin: "Kalimat terakhir itu apa artinya?")

Thundy: *sweatdrop.* "Ya udah, jangan protes!" *dorong Ryder kembali ke dalam cerita.*

Ryder: "Ya kagak usah pake acara dorongan juga, lha!" *kesal karena seenak pantatnya didorong.*

Thundy: "Ich sagte Ihnen nicht zu protestieren _(Sudah kubilang jangan protes)_! Mau minta disetrum, hah?!" *nyiapin Thunder Staff.*

Ryder: *merinding.* (batin: "Anjir, gila nih orang! Ternyata dia pengendali petir, coy!") "Ka-kagak, makasih!" *langsung kabur.*

Thundy: *menghela nafas sambil menyimpan kembali Staff-nya.* (batin: "Maunya Author gimana, sih? Gue mulu dah yang mesti ngurusin ini!")

* * *

Ehem! Lupakan saja yang barusan! Kita kembali ke cerita!

"Untuk pertanyaan Rose-san, aku juga tidak tau! Orang Mak- Maksudnya Mathias, ngasih tanggung jawab sementara ke gue secara sepihak, ya menekedele!" balas Ieyasu sambil angkat bahu.

Rose pun hanya bisa manggut-manggut mendengarnya.

"Yasu, sebenarnya ada apaan?" tanya Andre penasaran plus agak gondok dengan pembicaraan yang tak sampai topiknya.

"Sebenarnya... Minggu depan kita akan mengadakan 'Event Cosplay'!"

Webek, webek...

"Cosplay?" tanya Elgang plus Matt, Natalie, Anna, Ryder, Rose, Ancle, dan Katie heran.

'Geez... Untung Mathias udah pergi besok! Kalau kagak, jijik gue ngeliat dia cosplay jadi putri duyung! Bayanginnya aja udah bikin merinding! Hiiiiiiiii...' batin Lance aletari (Agak LEga TApi RIsih) sambil merinding sendiri.

"Kenapa merinding?" tanya Ancle yang melihat sepupunya merinding sendiri.

"Eh?! No-nothing! Hanya mikirin sesuatu..." balas Lance buru-buru.

"Soal Creeper?"

"Tau aja!"

Untung aja Ancle kagak tau kalau sepupunya itu lagi mikirin seberapa jijiknya bayangin Mathias jadi putri duyung.

Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan kenapa Lance jijik sendiri kalau bayangin hal itu. Soalnya, Mathias itu punya addict berlebihan terhadap cerita putri duyung (yang notabene berasal dari negaranya).

Bayangin aja si jabrik itu jadi putri duyung lengkap dengan ekor ikan dan kerang di dadanya, dijamin kalian akan langsung jijik sendiri!

Jadi jangan heran kenapa Lance sering jijik dengan hal itu!

"Jadi, kau nyuruh kita ke sini... Hanya buat itu?" tanya Raven dengan tampang 'Kok tumben, ya?' plus sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Kau tak akan pernah tau jika tak mencobanya!" balas Ieyasu sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Lance malah tambah merinding melihat senyuman pemuda Daimyo berambut coklat itu.

'Gue yakin ujung-ujungnya pasti bakalan rusuh!' batin sang Gunner berambut merah itu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Katanya minggu depan akan ada event di sekolah ini!"

"Tau darimana?"

"Pak 'anu' yang ngasih tau gue!"

"Yah, tapi si 'anu'-nya itu siapa?!"

"Yang jelas bukan pak Kambing!"

"Kalian mau minta disate, hah?!"

"A-ampun, Oersted-sama!"

Oke, kalian udah tau sendiri kan dimana obrolan di atas barusan bermula?

"Thias, baper amat sih! Sekali abang lu terpanggil langsung gondok begitu!" celetuk Dark yang sukses dihadiahi tatapan maut dari Luthias dan langsung semaput di tempat.

"Memangnya situ sendiri kagak punya saudara, makanya kagak tau gimana rasanya saudara dihina begitu?!" bentak Luthias emosi.

"Itu kan cuma bercanda, tau! Kagak usah dibawa serius begitu, lha!" jelas Shakazaki yang agak risih saat melihat Dark udah hampir sekarat karena dipandang dengan tatapan maut begitu.

"Bodoh amat! Males gue di sini, mendingan keluar aja deh!" Luthias pun langsung keluar kelas dan saking kesalnya, dia sampai membanting pintu kelas dengan keras dan tembok di dekat pintu pun nyaris hancur dibuatnya.

* * *

Tidak jauh dari situ...

"Kagak abang, kagak adek, sama aja! Baper-nya kagak ketulungan!" gumam Lance sambil geleng-geleng kepala saat melihat kejadian di kelas itu. "Sepertinya aku mesti ngasih tau Mathias soal ini setelah dia balik dari liburannya!"

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

'Event Cosplay' itu request dari BlueAhoge yang terpaksa ditaruh di Chapter depan karena masih nyari ide lain! Maaf, ya! ^^V

Cerita putri duyung itu memang benar berasal dari Denmark, jadinya jangan heran jika kalian ngeliat fanart si Den jadi putri duyung! Mau jijik atau ngakak juga terserah kalian! ^^/

Ada yang setuju kalau aku bikin fic tentang Rose? Nanti aku bakalan selesaikan draf-nya di HP! *sebenarnya udah nyiapin sebelum Chapter ini selesai!*

Review! :D


	38. The Chaos in Cosplay Festival

Balas Review! :D

**Honey Sho: Yah, aku gabungin aja dua Request itu dan merombaknya sedikit biar kau bisa nebak aja! :) Soalnya, pemilik akun itu sempat Review beberapa fic-ku, bahkan sampai dipesan sama Dissa****** yang curiga soal itu** di FB! Soal masalah Review, itu udah terjadi selama beberapa hari! *tau itu dari senior grup FFN di FB!* Okay, Thanks for Review! :D**

**Axelson: Aku sudah membuatnya, jadi silakan dicek! :)**

**BlueAhoge: Soalnya Rose kalau dinistain itu kayak apaan tau dah! *ditembak Rose.* Baiklah, ini dia Request-nya dan terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 36: The Chaos in Cosplay Festival**

* * *

"Els, naruhnya yang bener!"

"Iya, Ven!"

"Yang ini mesti ditaruh dimana, Yasu?"

"Di pojok situ aja, Ryder-san!"

"Ciel, kalau tuh besi kena kaki gue, awas aja, nyawa lu kagak bakalan selamat!"

"Kagak usah pake ngancem juga, Ndre!"

Begitulah yang terjadi di lapangan NNG saat para guru sedang menyiapkan panggung untuk acara yang akan diadakan beberapa hari lagi.

"Seharusnya dia ada di sini, tapi sudahlah!" gumam Lance sambil melipat tangannya dan menghela nafas.

Sebagai salah satu panitia, dia perlu mengecek persiapan dan untungnya baik-baik aja.

"Lance, lagi mikirin apa? Tenang aja, Emil bakalan baik di sono!" kata Matt sambil menepuk pundak sang Gunner.

"Gue bukannya mikirin Emil-san, tapi..." balasnya menggantung. "Gue tak yakin apa acara ini bakalan berjalan lancar!"

"Iya juga, sih! Gue juga masih ragu dengan ini!" ujar Matt sambil masang tampang mikir.

"Gue nyari Ger-san dulu, mau nanyain properti!" Pemuda berambut merah itu pun langsung berbalik dan pergi ke Kantin.

Matt pun hanya bisa menatap kepergian kawannya sebelum akhirnya dia pergi menolong orang-orang di lapangan.

Semula semua berjalan lancar, sih! Tapi...

_Namaku Andre, hobiku makan pare, dulu ku kere, sekarang hore-hore~_

Webek, webek...

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Add cengo.

Andre yang merasa sesuatu berbunyi darinya langsung merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil HP-nya yang sukses membuatnya cengo dan orang-orang yang berada di lapangan langsung sweatdrop.

'Anjir, siapa nih yang ganti Ringtone SMS gue?!' batin Andre shock.

Dia pun segera melihat pesan yang masuk dan...

"Kenapa, Ndre?" tanya Matt yang penasaran kenapa Andre hanya diam.

Andre pun memperlihatkan HP-nya yang memperlihatkan pesannya kepada yang lainnya dan mereka pun langsung berebut membaca pesan yang isinya seperti ini:

* * *

_Halo, anda telah menggunakan 'Ringtone Changing' dari Kongeriget Danmark! Semoga anda puas dengan Ringtone baru anda dan mohon jangan diganti karena anda akan dibom dengan botol akvavit dari pengirim SMS ini minggu depan!_

_Sekian dan terima kasih!_

* * *

NGEK!

Sontak, sang 'Hero CSO' itu pun langsung mengeluarkan aura suram yang menyebar ke seluruh lapangan dan mereka yang melihat aura suram dari Andre (kecuali Ryder yang masih baru) pun hanya bisa sweatdrop kuadrat.

'Ini pasti kerjaannya Mathias!' batin mereka yang sweatdrop barusan.

"BAKAMBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" teriak Andre emosi.

* * *

Di Kantin...

"Aku punya firasat kalau Mathias udah ngerjain dia sebelum pergi!" gumam Gerrard sambil geleng-geleng kepala mendengar teriakan barusan.

"Kita liatin, yuk!" ajak Lance sambil berjalan pergi ke lapangan.

Gerrard pun mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti pemuda itu.

* * *

Sementara itu...

Terlihat Mathias yang memakai baju sailor sedang bersantai di kursi malas sambil menikmati pemandangan di atas kapal pesiar.

"Hehehe, puas gue ngerjain si Hero sompret itu! Hitung-hitung balas dendam karena kejadian kemaren!"

* * *

Back to NNG...

"Hanya gue, atau Mathias itu sering banget balas dendam sama Andre?" tanya Ryder agak risih.

"Mereka berdua memang begitu, musuhan mulu!" jawab Gerrard yang baru tiba sambil memijat keningnya.

"Padahal dia udah terlalu sering musuhan sama seorang personifikasi Swedia di Abad Pertengahan, ditambah lagi dengan seorang personifikasi Jerman di Perang Dunia Kedua!" jelas Ieyasu sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aku sarankan jangan sampai kau jadi rival ketiga yang harus diajak ribut sama Mathias!" usul Lance datar. (Note: Maksudnya Mathias udah punya 2 rival, pertama Berwald dan kedua Andre!)

"Lu kagak bakalan selamat kalau berantem sama dia, mantan Viking coy!" seru Matt sambil merinding.

Sontak, para cowok Elgang plus Ryder langsung sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Matt barusan.

* * *

Di 'hari H'-nya...

Andre sedang mengawasi kondisi di lapangan sampai seorang gadis berambut hijau menepuk pundaknya.

"Oy, Andre! Itu siapa yang lagi menggaje, sih?" tanya Anna sambil menunjuk seorang pria berambut hijau bedstyle yang ngamuk sambil ngancurin kursi-kursi di pojok lapangan sambil teriak "F*CK YOU CHAIR!" dengan gaje-nya.

Andre yang melihatnya pun langsung sweatdrop sambil bergumam, "I-itu kan Gerrard... Ngapain dia ngecat rambut kayak si 'Jack' itu?"

"Siapa yang lu maksud?" tanya Anna bingung.

"Pokoknya rahasia, dah!" balas Andre yang tak sengaja melihat Ara dan Add yang jawdrop dengan pemandangan di depan mereka.

Dia pun menghampiri kedua orang itu dan menepuk pundak Add sambil nanya, "Oy, Add! Si Gerrard kenapa, sih?"

Add pun menengok dan menjelaskan, "Begini, Ndre... Tadi ada kiriman sekardus minuman misterius, terus pas Gerrard minum tanpa nanya, dia jadi gaje gitu!"

"Minuman apa? Masih ada botolnya, kagak?" tanya Andre bingung.

Ara mengambil sebuah botol yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya dan memperlihatkannya kepada Andre. Sang Hero pun memperhatikannya dengan rinci sampai...

"Mampus..." Pria itu langsung terbelalak kaget.

"Kenapa, Ndre?" tanya Ara bingung.

"Ara, ada lagi kagak yang minum selain Gerrard?" Andre nanya balik.

Add yang teringat sesuatu langsung menjawab, "Tadi Lance ngambil sebotol buat diminum bareng yang lain! Memangnya kenapa?"

"ITU JUS RAJAIJAH YANG BISA BIKIN ORANG JADI OOC, TAU!" teriak Andre sewot. "SEKARANG MANA LANCE-NYA?!"

"Di Kantin..." jawab Ara dan Add bersamaan.

Andre pun langsung cabut ke Kantin dan sesampainya di sana, dia langsung jawdrop melihat sesuatu di depannya.

Terlihat Lance dan Ancle yang berdebat dengan muka merah (yang entah karena mabuk atau apa) serta Lukas dan Raven yang sibuk tarik-menarik tangan Ciel yang udah masang tampang 'Apa salahku, Tuhan?' saking pasrahnya.

"Dafuq..."

Add, Anna, dan Ara yang menyusul pun langsung ikutan jawdrop melihat pemandangan di sana.

Selain itu, terdengar perdebatan konyol dari orang-orang 'mabuk' yang isinya seperti ini:

"Oy, Ven! Mending Ciel buat gue aja, lu kagak pantes jadi Seme-nya!"

"Enak aja lu, Kas! Gue kenal dia lebih lama dari lu, jadi kagak usah ngaku deh!"

"Tau kagak, sih? Emil gue Uke paling keren sedunia!"

"Oh, iya? Rose yang lebih pantes jadi Uke terkeren! Memangnya cuma lu doang yang suka sesama jenis? Gue juga, keles!"

Andre yang mendengar perdebatan konyol kedua bocah Stoppersky barusan langsung mencari kedua orang yang dimaksud dan mendapati mereka lagi pundung di pojokan dengan aura suram.

"Lance, apa salah gue sampe punya Seme kayak lu?" tanya Emil sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan tampang kayak zombie.

"Aku... Merasa terhina... Dengan... Itu..." gumam Rose sambil nungging dengan nistanya.

'Ya Tuhan... Kalau kayak gini mah, acaranya bakalan hancur! Udah gitu si Kambing belum balik lagi!' batin Andre sambil geleng-geleng kepala dengan tampang risih.

Eh, iya! Kalau Lukas sama Emil udah balik, terus Mathias pergi kemana?

Tapi yang jadi pertanyaan, kenapa mereka pulangnya cepet banget? Perasaan...

Ah, lupakan! Daripada melihat situasi kacau di situ, mari kita liat kondisi para murid di sana!

* * *

"Schwester, aku heran deh! Kemana para guru, ya?" tanya Giro yang memakai kostum Ronan Erudon.

"Entahlah!" balas Garu yang mengenakan baju Yuzuki Yukari sambil angkat bahu. "Mungkin lagi nyiapin sesuatu, kali!"

Yah, sekarang mereka sedang menunggu para guru yang mengurus acara tersebut.

"Asal jangan ngaret aja!" kata Idham yang muncul dengan memakai kostum Waluigi.

"Yah, aku harap juga begitu!" timpal Rydina yang memakai kimono pink plus jepit bunga di rambutnya (Note: Cari gambar 'Nyotalia Japan Hetalia' biar lebih jelas!) dengan tampang datar.

Luthfi yang memakai kostum Taekwon Master pun berkata, "Oke, sekarang tinggal-"

Tiba-tiba, dia melihat sesosok makhluk dari semak-semak dan...

"A-APA ITU?!" teriak Luthfi sambil menunjuk sosok itu dan keempat temannya pun menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk.

"MONSTER BERUANG KUTUB!" pekik Idham.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Alhasil, mereka semua (min Garu) pun langsung kabur sambil jejeritan. Garu yang masih berada di sana pun berusaha menenangkan mereka dengan berkata, "Te-tenanglah! Itu kan hanya Luthias!"

Benar saja! Muncullah Luthias yang mengenakan kostum beruang kutub dari dalam semak-semak.

Apa hanya aku, atau memang Luthias kagak bisa bedain antara 'Cosplay' sama 'Halloween'?

"Lha? Mereka semua pada pergi kemana?" tanya Luthias bingung.

* * *

Di suatu tempat...

Seorang pria jabrik sedang terburu-buru berlari karena suatu hal. Sampai...

CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! BRAAAAAAAAAAAK!

Dia bertabrakan dengan seorang anak cowok berkacamata dengan tubuh rada gendut.

Afgan versi gembul kali, ya? *Narator ditabok yang bersangkutan.*

Tanpa minta maaf, dia pun melanjutkan perjalanan. Pemuda yang ditabrak itu pun langsung kesal sambil ngedumel, "Sialan lu, Kambing! Gue sumpahin muka lu berubah jadi Juki!"

* * *

Back to NNG...

Keempat anak tadi pun terus berlari sampai mereka bertemu dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan konde dan baju yang mirip dengan baju Rose.

"Lha, kalian kenapa lari?" tanya gadis itu bingung.

Mereka berempat pun langsung cengo dan berkata, "Bu Ro-"

"Bentar, deh!" sela Giro. "Rose-pyon kan lebih tinggi, tapi kenapa yang ini malah jadi bantet?"

"Bantet? Memangnya aku kue? Tinggiku dari dulu segini, kok!" Gadis itu malah makin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Nah, suaranya aja juga lain!"

"Itu bukan bu Rose!"

Idham pun menengok ke belakang dan langsung pingsan begitu melihat Luthias dengan kostum beruang kutub tersebut, sementara yang bersangkutan langsung berjalan ke arah gadis itu dan mencubit pipinya.

"A-aduh! Sakit, Greeny!" Gadis itu pun langsung meringis kesakitan setelah pipinya dicubit.

"Ini cuma Faroe-chan, tau!" ujar Luthias tanpa ekspresi setelah mencubit sang gadis yang ternyata adalah Fiorel (yang pakai baju Rose).

"ANJER, MIRIP BANGET SAMA (BU) ROSE(-PYON)!" pekik Luthfi dan Giro bersamaan sambil jawdrop saking shock-nya.

Luthias dan Garu (yang baru tiba) pun hanya bisa sweatdrop, Fiorel tambah bingung, sementara Rydina? Dia sibuk membangunkan Idham yang masih pingsan.

"Dia pinjam baju Rose kemarin, biar mirip!"

Sesosok makhluk bermuka absurd pun muncul di depan ketujuh anak itu dan sukses membuat sebagian dari mereka menjerti seperti ini:

"ASTAGA KAMBING!"

"HULAWA HUMBA!"

"APAAN, TUH?!"

"KABUR AJA, YUK!"

Alhasil, Giro, Luthfi, Rydina, dan Fiorel langsung kabur meninggalkan Garu dan Luthias yang sweatdrop kuadrat, Idham yang masih tepar, serta membuat bingung makhluk tersebut.

"Mereka kenapa kabur?" tanya makhluk itu bingung.

"Mathy, sebaiknya kau ngaca dulu deh!" usul Garu agak risih kepada sang makhluk yang ternyata adalah Mathias.

"Maksudnya?"

"Aniki liat aja sendiri!" saran Luthias sambil mengeluarkan sebuah cermin (yang entah dapat darimana) dan mengarahkan benda itu ke depan kakaknya.

Ketika dia melihat bayangan wajahnya di cermin itu...

"ANJRIT! ASTAGA KAMBING! WHAT THE DENMARK?! KENAPA MUKA GUE JADI BEGINI?!" pekik Mathias shock mendapati wajahnya yang udah mirip Juki.

"Yah, menekedele!" balas Garu sambil angkat bahu.

"Aniki nabrak seseorang kagak sebelum ke sini?" tanya Luthias yang memastikan kalau berubahnya wajah Mathias menjadi Juki itu bukan kutukan.

Mathias pun mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu sebelum akhirnya menepuk jidatnya sambil berkata, "Oh, iya! Tadi gue nabrak seorang 'Afgan Gembul', terus dia sempet nyumpahin gitu!"

"Mampus..." gumam Garu. "Mendingan kita cari aja tuh bocah buat minta maaf!"

"Buat apaan?" tanya Luthias bingung.

"Kan kakak lu juga yang salah, nabrak orang sampai nyumpahin dia kayak gitu!" jelas Garu sambil menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya karena serangkaian kejadian nista hari ini.

"Ya udah, deh! Gue juga kagak mau muka gue begini terus!" balas Mathias yang udah kelewat frustasi dengan perubahan wajahnya barusan.

Ketiga orang itu pun segera pergi mencari bocah yang ditabrak Mathias.

Sementara itu, Idham yang baru sadar pun langsung cengo saat melihat keadaan sekitar yang sepi.

"Eh, kemana semua orang?" tanya Idham sambil celingukan dengan bingung.

* * *

Back to Chaotic Place...

Yah, mari kita lihat kondisi terkini dari sumber kekacauan di Kantin!

"Eh, gini aja ya! Daripada kita berdebat siapa Uke terbaik, mending kita 'praktek' aja deh! Siapa yang bisa 'muasin' Uke-nya adalah pasangan terbaik!"

"Gue terima tantangan lu!"

Apa-apaan ini?

"Udah, ah! Daripada kita tarik-tarikan kagak jelas begini, gimana kalau kita 'puasin' Ciel aja? Berani jamin siapa Seme terbaik buat dia?"

"Oke, setuju!"

Ini lebih apaan lagi?

Ciel yang berada dalam bahaya pun langsung kabur dari tempat itu sebelum keburu di-raep sama Raven dan Lukas serta menarik Emil dan Rose (yang juga terancam bahaya sepertinya) pergi dari tarikan pasangan masing-masing.

Bisa dibilang, situasi di sana sangat kacau!

Sang 'Afgan Gembul' hanya bisa cengo melihat kekacauan yang sayangnya tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi di sini. *Narator digampar yang bersangkutan.*

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya bingung.

Tiba-tiba, dia ditabrak dari belakang oleh keempat anak (yang kabur saat melihat wajah absurd Mathias) sampai mereka jatuh tertumpuk dan beberapa orang yang berada di sana pun langsung kaget saat melihat mereka di situ.

"TURUN LU SEMUA DARI GUE!" teriak si 'Afgan' sewot.

Keempatnya pun langsung menyingkir dari pemuda itu dan (di saat yang bersamaan) para guru bertanya, "Lu siapa?"

"Bigfoot, temen Author Girl-chan sekaligus mentor dia di LS!" jawabnya datar.

For your Info, LS itu singkatan dari 'Lost Saga', sebuah game online yang dimainkan Author sekitar sebulan yang lalu!

"Kau..." panggil Giro menggantung dengan aura hitam di tubuhnya. "KAU YANG WAKTU ITU MANGGIL GUE 'GIRO-COPTER', KAN?!"

"Ah iya, aku ingat! Giro-copter! Kagak nyangka ketemu di sini!" balas Bigfoot watados.

"Grrrrrrrrrr..."

Luthfi, Fiorel, dan Rydina pun berusaha menahan Giro yang hampir mau ngamuk.

"Udah, udah, biarin aja!" ujar Luthfi menenangkan kawannya yang gampang emosi itu.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Andre yang masih normal (karena Gerrard masih ngamuk gaje di pojok lapangan).

"Nyari si Kambing rese itu!" jawab Bigfoot kesal mengingat kejadian pas ketabrak saat itu.

"Dan karena itu gue pengen minta pertanggungjawaban..."

Andre dan sebagian orang di sana pun langsung cengo mendapati Mathias yang mukanya berubah total muncul tiba-tiba di sana.

"Oh, begitu..."

"Kalau kagak percaya, lu boleh minta apa aja dari gue, asal lu bisa bantuin gue!"

"Apapun?"

"Ja!"

"Kuterima tawaranmu, kawan!"

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Setelah mendapat bantuan dari Bigfoot, akhirnya situasi pun bisa diatasi, kecuali...

"Gimana dengan nasib gue?! Masa muka gue harus begini terus?!"

"Kagak tau dan kagak mau tau! Urusin aja sendiri! Lagian, kayaknya tampang Juki itu cocok banget buat lu!"

"GUE KAGAK RELA DIGINIIN!"

Kayaknya Bigfoot kagak rela wajah Mathias kembali jadi normal.

* * *

Mathias: "WOY, NARATOR SOMPLAK! GUE KAGAK RELA ENDING-NYA BEGINI! TOLONGIN GUE, DONG!"

Thundy: "Kenapa nanya gue? Walaupun Hero Magic juga gue kagak mungkin bisa balikin muka lu! Mendingan lu minta bantuan Lukas atau Aisha atau Natalie atau Arme atau Arthur atau siapapun yang bisa sihir!"

Mathias: "KAGAK SUDI!"

Thundy: "Muka lu begitu terus gue kagak rugi, ya!" *tendang Mathias menjauh.*

* * *

Yah, lebih baik kita berdoa semoga wajah Mathias bisa kembali seperti semula!

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Well, kemunculan pertama Bigfoot di fic gue! Dia bakalan muncul lagi di fic 'HGAD'! Harap maklum, mas! ^^V

Yah, entah kenapa akhirnya aneh begini! Tapi biarlah, yang penting usaha! ^^/

Review! :D


	39. Kekacauan Berlanjut

Balas Review! :D

**yutoo: Sebenernya aku kagak yakin apa sebutan Seme-Uke itu juga berlaku buat pairing Yuri. ^^a *AnclexRose itu Yuri, lho!* Yah, terserah kau mau bilang apa! ^^/**

**Aiko Ishikawa: Soal ringtone itu keinget waktu pertama kali nonton 'Ini Talkshow', hehehe! Well, selamat membaca Chapter ini! :D**

**BlueAhoge: Yah, bahkan sampai sekarang sering nge-stalk fanpage FB-nya! *plak!* Well, entah udah berapa lama temenan sama dia, tapi rasanya kayak gimana gitu deh! :3 ****Baiklah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

**Honey Sho: Andre hanya salah satu panitia, ketuanya yang ngadain acara Cosplay (baca: Ieyasu)! Hahaha, kalau itu liat aja nanti! Okay, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 37: Kekacauan Berlanjut**

* * *

Hari ini NNG lagi kacau-kacaunya setelah insiden kemarin. Kejadiannya pun masih sama!

Ciel yang masih direbutin sama Lukas dan Raven, Rose dan Emil yang udah 'kagak bernyawa' (baca: kewalahan) dikiderin Seme masing-masing, Gerrard yang masih aja ngancurin barang, serta Mathias yang mukanya masih absurd ala Juki. *dilempar kapak.*

Kagak kebayang, kan?

Ketujuh murid NNG plus Matt yang melihat kejadian itu pun hanya bisa risih dengan kekacauan di sana.

"Sampai kapan kita terus membiarkan mereka seperti itu?" tanya Luthias yang kagak tega melihatnya

"Itu juga yang membuatku bingung..." balas Matt sambil angkat bahu dan menghela nafas. "Sekarang Andre lagi pergi mencari seseorang yang tau penawar minuman aneh itu! Tapi khusus Mathias, aku sendiri juga tak tau harus bagaimana..."

Luthias pun mengangguk sambil memperhatikan kakaknya yang meringkuk di pojokan akibat kehilangan wajah gantengnya (menurut Mathias).

"Terus yang lainnya pada kemana, Matt-pyon?" tanya Giro.

"Minggat semua!" jawab Matt singkat yang sukses membuat sang penanya hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Oh, kalian tak tau maksud Matt barusan, kan?

Para guru cewek (kecuali Rose dan Ancle) lagi pergi ke salon untuk menjalani 'urusan perempuan', sementara guru cowok yang tersisa (Elsword, Chung, Add, Ryder, dan Ieyasu) ikut dengan Andre untuk mencari penawar minuman aneh yang entah datang darimana dan diketahui merupakan jus rajaijah.

Parah tuh cewek-cewek! Bukannya nyari solusi, malah sibuk sendiri! Dasar kagak bertanggung jawab! *Narator dihajar para guru cewek.*

"Yah, aku juga tak tau harus bagaimana..." gumam Garu sambil angkat bahu.

Fiorel sibuk menghibur kakaknya yang udah kelewat stress dengan perubahan wajahnya, sementara Luthfi, Idham, dan Rydina malah asik nontonin debat gaje antara Raven dan Lukas.

"Eh, Kas! Dengerin, ye! Tampang kayak tembok gitu mah kagak pantes dapet pasangan! Mending lu nikah sama patung aja, sana!"

"Nyadar diri lu, Ven! Dunia tuh kagak selebar taplak meja! Mending Ciel buat gue dan lu cari aja binatang buat dinikahi, kalau perlu sama robot aja sekalian!"

* * *

Alexia: "Sebentar, sebentar! Kok kalimat tadi agak deja vu dengan fic sebelah, ya?"

Thundy: "Eh?" *baca ulang dialog Lukas.* "Author..." *langsung melirik Girl-chan sambil ngeluarin dark aura.*

Me: "Nape?" *tampang cuek.*

Thundy: "LU NGAPAIN MASUKIN KALIMAT ITU KE SINI?! GUE JADI KEINGET SI EMY BEGO ITU, TAU!" *ngamuk gaje.*

Matt: *nongol tiba-tiba.* "Kalimat apaan?"

Alexia: "Kalimat di HGAD Chapter 28 yang bagian Emy bilang 'Dunia tuh kagak selebar taplak meja'!"

Matt: *sweatdrop.*

Elemy: *muncul tiba-tiba.* "Ada yang ngomongin aku?"

Thundy: *langsung pingsan.*

Alexia: "Jiah, dia malah pingsan..." *sweatdrop.*

Matt: "Mau gue bawa dia?"

Alexia: "Kagak usah, mending lu balik aja gidah! Entar juga bangun!"

Matt: "Oke..." *langsung pergi.*

Elemy: "Terus, aku gimana?"

Alexia: "Mendingan lu gantiin Thundy jadi Narator, mumpung orangnya masih pingsan!" *ngasih naskah.*

Elemy: *ngambil naskah sambil betulin kacamata.* "Hmm, oke..."

* * *

Sekarang kita kembali ke cerita!

"Kalian bertiga bukannya misahin malah nonton!" bentak Matt yang melihat ketiga anak itu nonton.

"Bosan!" balas ketiga anak itu singkat plus kompak yang sukses bikin Matt sweatdrop.

"Uke lu tuh cuma doyan makan yang manis doang, kagak takut gendut apa?!"

"Sekarang lu kasih tau gue! Parahan mana Rose yang kagak bisa repair senjata sama Matt yang ngira Valkyrie gue tuh mobil?"

"Heh! Jangan ingetin yang itu!" pekik Matt kesal begitu mendengar perdebatan barusan.

* * *

Elemy: "Maksudnya apa ini?" *garuk garuk kepala dengan bingung.*

Alexia: "Kalau main EBF 2, lu pasti ngerti! Soalnya pas di bagian Final Boss, Matt ngira Valkyrie Tank Lance itu sejenis mobil!"

Elemy: "Kayaknya beda jauh, deh!" *sweatdrop.*

Thundy: *bangun.*

Alexia: "Udahan pingsannya?"

Thundy: "Mau balik tepar!" *kembali pingsan.*

Alexia: *sweatdrop.*

* * *

"Huwala, rame amat!"

Sontak, semua orang yang masih waras di tempat itu langsung menengok ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati sesosok makhluk berambut hitam 'jingkrak' dengan mata kayak bunglon plus memakai kaos merah bertuliskan 'anti mainstream'. Entah kenapa, aura mencekam langsung terasa di tempat itu.

"Huwala, ada apa ini? Kok suram begini?" tanya sosok itu bingung dan tak sengaja melihat Mathias yang pundung. "Siapa yang mojok di situ? Mukanya mirip sama gue!"

"Gue dikutuk..." gumam Mathias yang masih pundung dengan aura suram yang pekat.

"Kok bisa segitunya?" tanya sosok itu tambah bingung.

"HEH, TAU KAGAK SIH?! LU KATE PUNYA MUKA KAYAK GINI TUH ANUGERAH, HAH?!" bentak Mathias sambil mencengkeram kerah baju makhluk itu.

"GUE KAGAK TAU, NYET! NGAJAK BERANTEM CERITANYA?!" balas orang itu emosi.

"MEMANG IYA!"

"Aduh..." Luthias langsung facepalm melihatnya. "Kenapa jadi runyam begini?"

Alhasil, terjadilah pertarungan antara Mathias dan sosok tersebut.

Alamak, kacau amat deh!

"Tadai- Woah! Kenapa keadaannya suram begini?" tanya Lu yang baru balik saat melihat kejadian di depan matanya.

Para guru cewek lainnya pun langsung cengo melihatnya. Di saat yang bersamaan, Andre baru saja tiba bersama yang lainnya sambil ngomong, "Oy, bantuin gue sembuhin yang kelainan yuk!"

* * *

Setelah sepenggal cerita kemudian...

"Jadi gitu toh..." ujar Rena setelah mendengar cerita Matt barusan.

"Begini rencananya! Matt, Natalie, sama Anna urusin Ancle sama Lance, cewek-cewek Elgang tolongin Ciel, Elsword, Chung, sama Add pisahin Lukas sama Raven, Ryder, Katie, sama Ieyasu amanin Emil sama Rose!" kata Andre menjelaskan rencananya, kemudian melirik ketujuh anak NNG yang (tak sengaja) ikut terlibat. "Nah, kalian bertujuh atasi ketua guru kalian!"

"Terus, lu ngapain?" tanya Matt sambil ngangkat alis.

"Ngurusin Gerrard, lha! Dia kan juga kelainan!" balas Andre sambil nunjuk Gerrard di ujung lapangan.

"Okay, okay..." Matt pun hanya manggut-manggut mendengarnya.

"Yosh, ayo kita selesaikan!" seru Ieyasu bersemangat.

"OSU!" sorak yang lainnya.

Dan misi menyembuhkan para makhluk kelainan pun dimulai!

* * *

Rose: *nongol tiba-tiba.* "Tunggu bentar!"

Alexia: "Kenape?"

Rose: "Sebenarnya Narator di sini siapa, sih? Kok ceritanya jadi absurd begitu?"

Alexia: "Tadi Thundy pingsan gegara pacarnya nongol, jadi ya digantiin sama pacarnya!" *nunjuk Elemy.*

Elemy: "Hai..." ^^/

Rose: "Terus, lu di sini jadi apaan?"

Alexia: "Aku cuma asisten, ye..." ^^V

Rose: -_-

* * *

Oke, mari kembali ke cerita~

Matt, Natalie, dan Anna langsung memisahkan kedua makhluk merah itu sebisanya. Matt menarik Lance, sementara Natalie dan Anna menarik Ancle. Di saat yang (kagak) tepat, tiba-tiba NoLegs (kucing peliharaan Matt yang entah datang darimana) langsung sumpelin hidung kedua orang itu dengan kaos kaki super dekil milik Matt yang kagak dicuci sepuluh tahun. (Matt: "WOY!") Alhasil, Lance dan Ancle pun langsung tepar.

Bicara soal Emil dan Rose, mereka berdua sudah dievakuasi oleh ketiga orang yang ditugaskan menolong mereka.

* * *

Sementara itu, para cewek Elgang berhasil mengungsikan Ciel dan ketiga orang yang ditugaskan mengurus Raven dan Lukas langsung menjedukkan kepala mereka sampai pingsan.

* * *

Di sisi lain, Andre cukup kesulitan mengatasi Gerrard karena ke-OOC-annya sangatlah brutal. Untungnya Add dan Ieyasu segera datang dan langsung menyumpel mulutnya dengan kolor bekas milik Mathias sampai tepar. (Mathias: "HEH!")

* * *

Di tempat lain, ketujuh anak NNG itu kewalahan karena tak berani menghadapi Mathias yang udah ngeluarin kapak serta sang makhluk tak diundang yang membawa sebuah pedang (yang bernama keris upil *eh?!*). Ryder dan Chung segera datang, kemudian langsung melempar gas tidur ke arah mereka. Ketujuh anak itu segera menghindar, sementara kedua makhluk itu langsung ambruk.

* * *

Satu setengah jam kemudian...

"Gue udah dikasih penawar jus itu sama temen gue, jadi tinggal dimasukin aja ke mulut mereka!" ujar Andre sambil memegang sebotol air yang (diyakininya) merupakan penawar jus rajaijah tersebut dan menuangkannya ke dalam lima buah gelas di atas meja.

Di atas lantai Kantin, terlihat kelima korban jus aneh yang tepar dengan mulut dikasih corong (katanya biar mereka bisa diminumin penawarnya).

"Dan gue udah baik hati tolongin Mathias balikin mukanya seperti semula! Gue mau muntah pas ngeliat mukanya berubah begitu!" kata Natalie sambil menunjuk Mathias yang lagi asik bercermin untuk memastikan wajahnya udah balik seperti semula.

"Ndre, kapan nih kita ngasih penawarnya?" tanya Elsword yang megangin salah satu gelas berisi penawar itu dan berdiri di depan Raven.

Selain dia, Chung, Add, Ieyasu, dan Ryder juga sudah bersiap dengan gelas masing-masing yang berdiri di depan keempat korban lainnya.

"Yo sekarang lha, Els!" jawab Andre. "Kalian siap?"

"Yoi!"

"Satu... Dua... TIGA!"

Lima gelas pun dituangkan bersama ke dalam lima corong tersebut.

"Sekarang, kita tunggu aja mereka siuman!" usul Andre.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya kelima korban kelainan pun mulai sadar.

"Ugh..." Terdengar suara ringisan dari para korban.

"ANDRE, LU BERHASIL! AKHIRNYA MEREKA SADAR JUGA!" teriak para guru yang masih waras sambil sujud syukur, bahkan Emil sampai menghampiri sobat_ehem_**merangkap Seme kesayangan**_ehem_nya.

"Hmm, apa yang terja- Eh?!" Pertanyaan Lance langsung terpotong ketika Emil memeluknya.

"PUJI TUHAN, LANCE! AKHIRNYA LU BALIK JUGA!" jerit Emil histeris selagi memeluk pemuda berambut merah itu semakin erat.

"A-aduh... Se-sesak... Le-lepasin dong..." Wajah Lance mulai membiru karena tercekik oleh pelukan barusan.

"Ma-maaf..." Emil pun segera melepaskan pelukannya dengan wajah merah.

"Rose, tadi aku kenapa?" tanya Ancle saat Rose menghampirinya.

"Ceritanya panjang..." jawab Rose datar.

"Ger, are you okay?" tanya Andre kepada sobatnya tersebut.

"Ndre... Barusan gue ngapain, ya?" Gerrard malah nanya balik dengan tampang bingung.

"Kas, Ven, lu berdua masih waras?" tanya Matt kepada kedua korban yang tersisa.

"Menurut lu?" Lukas nanya balik dengan tampang datarnya.

"Sekarang hari apa, sih?" tanya Raven kagak nyambung.

Setelah para korban kelainan itu sembuh, entah kenapa mereka merasa ada yang hilang.

"Mana Rydina?" tanya Ryder yang menyadari kalau sepupunya tidak ada.

"Saya juga kagak liat Luthfi dari tadi!" ujar Idham yang juga menyadari kalau ketua kelas 9C itu menghilang.

"Sekarang tanggal 11 Maret, kan?"

Tiba-tiba mereka semua melirik Ieyasu yang terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"11 Maret?" Garu pun ikutan mikir dan langsung teringat sesuatu. "Jangan bilang kalau..."

* * *

Di suatu tempat...

"Untuk apa kau bawa aku ke sini?" tanya Luthfi bingung saat Rydina menariknya ke sebuah koridor kosong.

"Etto, sebenarnya..." Rydina hanya bisa menunduk malu.

"Hmm?" Luthfi hanya mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa?"

Ketika Rydina memperlihatkan sebuah kalung di tangannya, Luthfi terlihat sedikit terkejut.

"Untukmu..." Gadis itu memberikannya dengan wajah memerah dan pemuda itu pun mengambilnya.

"Ini, sebenarnya apa maksud-"

"Happy Birthday, Taichou..." potong Rydina. "11 Maret ulang tahunmu, bukan? I'm sorry if you don't like my present..."

Pemuda itu pun tersenyum kecil dan langsung memakai kalung itu, kemudian mendekatkan kepala Rydina dan menciumi puncak kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih, Rydina-chan..."

Wajah gadis itu semakin memerah begitu mendengar bisikan barusan. Mereka berdua nyaris ciuman kalau saja...

"Di sini kalian rupanya!"

Kalau saja tak ada yang mengganggu mereka!

Keduanya langsung menengok dan mendapati Ryder, Lance, dan Ieyasu sudah berada di depan mereka.

"SEJAK KAPAN KALIAN ADA DI SINI?!" pekik Rydina kaget.

"Sejak tadi!" balas Lance watados sambil megangin kamera.

Kayaknya dia mau fotoin kejadian (yang nyaris terjadi) barusan!

"Aku baru ingat kalau kau ulang tahun, Luthfi-san..." Ieyasu menghampiri Luthfi dan menepuk pundaknya. "Otanjoubi omedetou, ya!"

Yang bersangkutan pun hanya bisa nyengir.

"Kalung itu... Kau beli atau bikin?" tanya Ryder (yang dari tadi melipat tangannya) sambil menunjuk kalung yang dipakai Luthfi.

"Menurutmu?" Rydina langsung masang tampang masam.

"Eh, dah! Orang nanya baik-baik juga..." Ryder hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya.

Dan ketiga orang yang tersisa pun langsung tertawa mendengarnya.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Yah, beginilah jadinya! Gaje kagak, tuh? -w-/

Well, Happy Birthday for Our 9C Class Leader, Luthfi-kun (karena dia ultah 11 Maret)!

Review! :D


	40. Rose and Flood

Balas Review! :D

**BlueAhoge: Wah, wah, gimana nyucinya tuh? :V Moncong-moncong, kenal kagak sama makhluk yang dilawan Mathias? Kalau iya, ane kagak perduli! :V *dilempar sendal sama yang bersangkutan.* Well, Terima kasih telah me-Review! :D  
**

**Honey Sho: Yah, aib yang memalukan! :V *dilempar kapak.*  
**

**Mathias: "DIEM AJA LU, AUTHOR LAKNAT!"**

**Okay, Thanks for Review! :D**

**RIVAIFURUYA: Gile lu vroh nge-Review di sini! Masih kagak puas mampir ke HGAD, ye? :V Soal itu, ane kagak minat bikin romance walaupun ada hint nyasar! *plak!* Baiklah, selamat membaca fic ini! :D  
**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 38: Rose and Flood**

* * *

Rose sangat benci dengan banjir.

Alasannya karena dia pernah harus melewati banjir yang muncul sejak jam sepuluh malam saat berangkat jam lima subuh dari kost ke NNG. Mengingat ancaman Mathias akan mencincang tubuhnya jauh lebih mengerikan daripada melihat sekumpulan ikan lele (?) yang berenang di dalam air banjir, dia terpaksa menerobos banjir dengan telanjang kaki plus rok yang diangkat sampai di atas lutut. Alhasil, Rose pun sering nyusruk ke dalam got yang kagak keliatan saking keruhnya air banjir di sana dan sukses membuatnya kerendam air setengah sisi miring badannya.

Tapi pas udah nyampe sekolah dengan tubuh basah kuyup, Ieyasu yang udah berada di NNG bilang begini, "Kok Rose-san datengnya pagi banget? Bukannya ini hari Minggu, ya?"

Sejak saat itulah Rose tidak bernafsu lagi melihat genangan air.

Tapi, ada satu hal lagi yang paling dibenci Rose: terjebak banjir bersama empat orang paling kagak waras di kalangan guru atau bahkan di seluruh dunia (menurutnya)!

Kalian penasaran, ya? Mari kita simak cerita Rose saat terzalimi (?) di tengah banjir bersama keempat temannya.

* * *

Kejadiannya berawal saat dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke kost guru setelah seharian ngajar di NNG. Saat itu, jalanan sedang terkena banjir karena hujan deras yang turun beberapa hari terakhir ini.

Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya kesal setengah mati, apalagi kalau terjebak bersama empat orang yang (menurutnya) sangat kagak waras di dalam angkot (?) yang mereka tumpangi saat ini. Sialnya, satu-satunya orang yang (mungkin) paling normal di antara mereka berempat hanyalah Lance. Tiga orang lainnya yang sangat menyebalkan (menurut Rose) adalah dua orang anak berumur sepuluh tahun beserta seorang wanita yang menganggap Rose sebagai 'Uke'-nya. *Yuri terdeteksi!*

"Kok angkotnya kagak maju-maju, sih?!" tanya Ancle agak emosi.

"Iya! Kok kagak maju, ya?" timpal Katie.

"Sabarlah kalian berdua! Ini kan gara-gara banjir!" nasihat Lance datar sambil memijat keningnya.

"Aku mau pipis!" kata Ryder yang paling kagak nyambung di antara mereka berempat.

Sementara Rose hanya bisa diam saja menanggapi keempat makhluk itu di dalam angkot. Mereka berempat duduk di bangku belakang, sementara Rose sendiri duduk di samping bangku supir untuk menghindari teriakan kagak karuan mereka.

Sang Jamming merasa kalau terjebak banjir bersama keempat makhluk kagak jelas itu membuat harinya menjadi sangat buruk.

"Rose, aku mau pipis!" rengek Ryder semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Nanti aja, Ryder!" balas Rose sambil nengok ke belakang.

"Tapi aku kebelet banget!" kata anak itu dengan tampang jujur. (Ngapain juga dia harus bohong?)

Di saat seperti ini, mungkin Rose bakalan ngomong, "Mendingan kamu pipis aja di luar jendela!"

Tapi diurungkannya karena takut bakalan dirajam sama sopir angkotnya.

"Rose, aku mau pipis!" rengek Ryder lagi.

"Baiklah! Kalian berempat diam!" perintah Rose menenangkan suasana yang mulai tidak terkendali.

Kalau melihat keadaan jalanan di depan mereka, pasti bakalan tergenang air yang bikin mobil-mobil mandek dan kagak bisa maju. Hal pertama yang harus dilakukan Rose adalah mencari jalan untuk bisa cepat pulang, bagaimanapun caranya.

Gadis pirang itu melihat keluar jendela dan mendapati beberapa motor naik ke atas trotoar untuk menghindari banjir. Akibatnya, trotoar pun sesak oleh motor dan mobil-mobil di jalan lambat pun kagak bisa bergerak lagi. Angkot mereka yang berada di jalan cepat pun juga ikutan mandek.

Tiba-tiba, Rose melihat ada halte Busway dan langsung dapat ide bagus.

"Oy, kalian berempat! Ayo kita naik Busway!" ajak Rose kepada keempat makhluk di bangku belakang.

"Apa itu Busway?" tanya Katie penasaran.

"Itu lho, Katie-san! Bus yang warnanya kuning!" jelas Lance.

"Terus?" tanya Ancle yang kayaknya kagak tertarik.

"Pokoknya warna kuning, deh!" ujar Lance yang mulai kagak sabaran.

"Warna bus-nya kuning semua?" tanya Ryder kagak nyambung sama sekali.

"KAYAKNYA KAGAK PENTING BANGET MEMBAHAS ITU, DEH!" teriak Rose yang berusaha menghentikan percakapan yang hanya akan menghabiskan nafas mereka.

Sontak keempat orang itu pun langsung diam seketika.

"Lebih baik kalian turun dari angkot dan patungan bayar ongkosnya! Kita nyeberang jalanan macet ini, naik jembatan penyeberangan, naik Busway, dan pulang secepatnya dengan selamat sentosa!" perintah Rose kepada keempat makhluk bermental anak TK (?) tersebut.

"OKE, ROSE(-SAN)!" koor keempatnya serentak.

"Ih, seru!" celetuk Ancle watados.

"Ini serius, tau!" balas Lance sewot.

Rose mulai meragukan apakah keempat orang itu bisa berjalan menuju Busway dengan selamat.

"Udahlah kalian! Ancle, lu bawa Ryder dan Katie! Lance, lu ikut gue aja!" instruksi Rose kepada keempatnya sambil turun dari angkot.

* * *

Setelah bayar ongkos ke supir angkot, Rose dan Lance pun menyeberangi jalanan yang memang udah mandek banget dan akhirnya sampai di dekat jembatan penyeberangan. Tapi pas sampai di sana, dia kagak ngeliat Ancle dan kedua anak sarap itu.

"Lance! Sepupu lu sama Ryder dan Katie kemana?" tanya Rose panik.

"Lho? Perasaan tadi masih ada di angkot, deh!" jawab Lance bingung.

"ITU MAH GUE JUGA TAU!" balas Rose emosi.

Akhrinya, keduanya pun mencari ketiga makhluk itu di sekitar trotoar. Rose khawatir kalau mereka diculik. Tapi dia khawatir bukan karena masalah tebusan, tapi karena kasihan sama penculiknya nanti. Nafsu makan mereka kan gede banget, apalagi Ancle yang bisa ngabisin sekarung apel dalam waktu sekejap.

Setelah lama mencari, akhirnya keduanya berhasil menemukan mereka bertiga yang ternyata lagi foto-foto di trotoar.

Reaksi mereka berdua melihat kegilaan ketiga makhluk itu? Lance hanya bisa facepalm, sementara Rose langsung mendatangi mereka dengan tampang sangar.

"Ancle bego! Ngapain lu pake acara foto-foto segala, sih?!" bentak Rose sewot.

"Abisnya, seru banget foto-foto di sini!" balas Ancle watados.

"Bener itu!" bela Katie.

Rose pun langsung ber-facepalm ria mendengarnya.

"Udahlah, kembali ke posisi awal! Kita harus siap-siap ke jembatan penyeberangan dan naik Busway dengan selamat!" perintah Rose yang mulai kagak sabaran mengatasi ketiga bocah tersebut.

"Rose-san!" panggil Lance.

"Apa?" tanya Rose.

"Gue boleh ikutan foto-foto, kagak?"

Sepertinya Rose pengen banget nyari kendaraan buat menggiles si Gunner yang satu ini!

"Mendingan kita naik Busway dulu, baru foto-foto!" ingat Rose yang hampir kehabisan kesabaran.

Entah kenapa, dia teringat sebuah film dimana para prajurit di film itu harus mengarungi arena perang agar bisa mencapai tujuannya dengan Rose dan keempat makhluk itu sebagai prajurit di film itu. Tapi bedanya, gadis pirang itu merasa kalau keempat saudaranya bertingkah seperti sekumpulan siswa playgroup kebanyakan minum susu kuda liar (?).

Kelima orang itu pun menaiki jembatan penyeberangan. Ryder dan Katie udah menjerit kagum karena baru pertama kali naik jembatan penyeberangan. Rose pun berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga mengalihkan nafsu keempat temannya itu untuk tidak foto-foto di jembatan penyeberangan.

* * *

Sesampainya di depan halte Busway, Rose udah bersiap sujud syukur sambil berteriak, "Ya Tuhan! Aku sudah berhasil menjalankan cobaan berat ini!"

Tapi ternyata takdir berkata lain! Pas mereka berlima udah nyampe, pintu Busway pun langsung tertutup di depan mata mereka semua. Lance, Katie, Ryder, dan Ancle pun langsung kecewa melihatnya, tapi Rose jauh lebih kecewa lagi. Perjuangan berat mereka ternyata menghasilkan hal yang sia-sia.

"Maaf, Mbak! Busway-nya mau ditutup buat dilewati mobil pribadi! Habisnya macet banget!" kata seorang petugas Busway saat ditanya oleh Rose kenapa Busway-nya tutup.

"Yah, gimana dong, Rose?" tanya Katie.

"Mendingan kita balik aja, deh!" jawab Rose.

"Aku mau pipis!" rengek Ryder.

"GUE LAPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" teriak Ancle.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" jerit Rose stress. "Mendingan kita cari Toilet sama tempat makan aja, deh!"

* * *

Rencana pun berubah dari 'pulang dengan cepat dan selamat' menjadi 'memenuhi kebutuhan dasar mereka alias makan dan pipis'. Setelah menyeberangi jembatan penyeberangan, mereka berlima sekarang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah gedung tinggi.

"Makan dimana enaknya?" tanya Lance.

"Di seberang aja!" jawab Rose sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah makan di seberang jalan.

"Kagak mau!" tolak Ryder dan Katie bersamaan.

"Di sono aja, yuk!" ajak Ancle sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah makan yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Kagak! Yang penting kita makan di seberang, siapa tau aja lebih murah!" balas Rose yang lagi pelit soal duit.

"TAPI KAMI MAU MAKAN DI SONO!" teriak keempatnya berkomplot melawan sang Jamming.

Karena kalah suara, akhirnya Lukas terpaksa mengalah dan Rose pun berjalan menuju ke tempat tujuan. Tapi pas sampai di sana, ternyata rumah makan itu tutup.

"KOK TUTUP, SIH?!" jerit Rose setengah tidak percaya.

"Iya, nih! Kenapa tutup?" timpal Katie.

"Rose! Kenapa bisa tutup, ya?" tanya Ancle.

"GUE JUGA KAGAK TAU!" pekik Rose emosi.

"Jadi kita mesti makan dimana, nih?!" tanya Lance panik.

"Rose! Kagak ada Toilet, nih!" rengek Ryder yang sejak awal sangat kagak nyambung.

Sontak, Rose merasa kalau urat otaknya hampir mau putus. Dia stress berat menanggani keempat makhluk kagak jelas tersebut. Gadis pirang itu berharap ada orang yang muncul di belakangnya sambil ngomong, "Selamat! Anda telah masuk di acara 'Spontan Guru' (?)! Silakan beri salam kepada kamera bersama tiga kambing berkostum manusia (?) dan satu anak normal di dekatmu sekarang!"

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pun mencari informasi dari beberapa orang yang mereka temui untuk mencari tau rumah makan yang buka hari ini. Walaupun mereka belum tau apakah mahal atau tidak, yang penting mereka kenyang dan Ryder kagak kebelet pipis lagi. Itu yang ada di pikiran Rose.

Kelima orang itu pun sampai di sebuah restoran cina yang mereka ketahui dari salah satu pejalan kaki yang mereka temui.

"Berapa orang?" tanya seorang pelayan restoran yang menyambut mereka dari depan pintu.

"Segini aja, dah!" jawab Rose yang malas menghitung jumlah orang pun menunjuk ke arah keempat temannya.

Pelayan itu pun menunjukkan sebuah meja dan mereka semua pun langsung duduk (kecuali Ryder yang langsung ngacir buat nyari Toilet terdekat). Ancle memperhatikan pemandangan dari jendela di dekat meja mereka dan langsung cengo mendapati genangan air di jalanan.

Pantesan aja mobil-mobil di belakang jalanan itu kagak bisa maju!

Tiba-tiba, seorang pelayan memberikan daftar menu kepada Rose. Sang Jamming pun melihatnya dan langsung mangap karena ternyata harganya mahal semua.

"Baiklah!" Rose hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. "Lance, lu punya uang berapa?"

"Seratus ribu!"

"Katie?"

"Adanya dua puluh ribu doang!"

"Ryder?"

"Aku bawa lima puluh ribu!"

"Ancle?"

"Gue kagak bawa duit! Dompet gue ketinggalan di sekolah!"

"Berarti lu kagak makan, ya? Gue kagak mau bayarin lu!"

"Tega banget lu, Rose!"

"Bercanda, deng! Gue liatin dompet gue dulu!"

Rose pun mengecek dompetnya dan ternyata dia cuma bawa uang sepuluh ribu. Dia pun berdehem sebentar sambil ngomong, "Errr, mendingan Lance aja yang bayarin gue! Ancle kagak boleh makan hari ini!"

"APA?! TAPI GUE LAPER BANGEEEEEEET!" protes Ancle.

Rose pun terpaksa nyerah dan berniat membayar mereka semua dengan debit card miliknya sambil ngomong, "Oke, oke! Tapi makanannya harus murah, ya!"

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian, pelayan yang tadi pun datang dan bertanya, "Jadi, kalian mau pesan apa?"

"Hainan Chicken Rice!" celetuk Katie.

"KATIE, YANG MURAH!" bentak Rose. "Err, kayaknya baru ketauan minumnya, deh! Air putih lima biji, ya!"

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, makanan mereka pun datang dan kelima orang itu pun langsung makan. Semuanya masih baik-baik saja sampai Ryder ngomong, "Ugh! Kagak enak!"

"Iya, nih!" timpal Katie.

"Kenapa kita kagak makan di seberang aja, ya?" tanya Lance sambil menunjuk rumah makan di seberang jalan.

Rose pun langsung pengen nyari garpu terdekat untuk nusukin hidung pemuda Gunner tersebut.

"Tadi katanya kagak mau makan di seberang dan pengen makan di sini, tapi kenapa sekarang mau makan di sana?!" bentak Rose yang merasa otaknya udah mau putus.

"Tadinya memang kagak mau!" kata Ancle.

"Iya!" sambung Katie.

"Tapi sekarang jadi mau, deh!" sahut Ryder yang tumben nyambung.

"KENAPA SEKARANG JADI MAU?!" pekik Rose emosi.

"Abisnya kagak enak, sih! Kayaknya enakan di seberang, deh!" balas Lance.

Rose pun langsung terdiam dan suasana di sana mulai mencekam.

"Rose! Kok diem, sih?" tanya Ancle.

"DIEM AJA LU SEMUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Rose yang otaknya langsung meledak seketika.

* * *

Akhirnya, kelima orang itu sudah berada di dalam rumah makan di seberang jalan. Matt dan Gerrard sempat menelpon mereka dan sedang dalam misi menyelamatkan kelima teman mereka. Menurut penjelasan Matt di dalam telepon Rose, kemacetan di jalanan itu parah banget sampai orang-orang di dalam mobil turun dari mobil mereka dan duduk di jalanan.

Untuk mengisi waktu agar tidak terganggu oleh keempat saudaranya, Rose pun menelpon Rena untuk diajakin curhat soal hari buruk yang dialaminya barusan. Dia pun menceritakan hal buruk yang terjadi padanya kepada gadis berambut hijau yang ditelponnya tersebut.

"Gimana? Banjir hari ini membawa hikmah, ya?" tanya Rena di dalam telpon.

"Hikmah dari Kanada?! Lu kate dizalimi empat bocah kagak sehat itu hikmah?!" bentak Rose kagak nyelow.

Di depan Rose, terlihat Katie dan Ancle yang lagi sibuk rebutan ramen dan Lance berusaha melerai mereka. Ryder? Kayaknya dia mulai kebelet pipis lagi, deh!

"Hey! Ayolah, Rose!" balas Rena yang sedikit ketakutan mendengar bentakan barusan. "Bukannya belakangan ini kau sibuk dan jarang bersama mereka?"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" jawab Rose nanya balik dengan bingung.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur dengan hal itu! Setidaknya, kau punya lebih banyak waktu dengan mereka! Jadi, aku rasa ini bukan hari yang buruk jika aku jadi kau!" jelas Rena dengan bijaknya.

Sang Jamming itu terdiam sejenak dan memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Ryder masang tampang 'mau pipis' miliknya, sementara Ancle dan Katie sibuk mengejar Lance yang membawa kabur ramen yang menjadi sengketa mereka.

"Yah, mungkin lu benar juga!" balas Rose dengan tampang pasrah.

Setelah itu, Rose menyadari satu hal: walaupun terjebak bersama Lance, Katie, Ancle dan Ryder sangat buruk baginya, tapi tanpa keempat makhluk pembawa mimpi buruk itu...

Mungkin aja harinya bakalan lebih buruk lagi!

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Sebenarnya ini remake dari salah satu Chapter di fic 'JfTPoDAR', tapi sengaja diubah biar... Yah, begitu deh! ^^V

Review! :D


	41. Some Idiotic Teacher Activity

Balas Review! :D

**RIVAIFURUYA: Hmm, mungkin akan kucoba! ^^a Baiklah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 39: Some Idiotic Teacher Activity**

* * *

Ada beberapa kejadian di NNG yang mungkin tidak kita ketahui dari para guru nista kita.

Penasaran? Yuk kita telusuri!

* * *

_**~The Mochi Chaser~**_

Siang itu, Ieyasu sedang sibuk memainkan video game-nya di Kantin NNG ketika mendengar suara dari suatu tempat.

"Mochi mochi, mochi mahal~" (Note: Sengaja pake kata 'mahal' karena 'murah' terlalu mainstream! *plak!*)

'Suara itu...' Sang Daimyo pun langsung ngeluarin aura api sambil berteriak, "MOCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! GUE MAU MOCHI!"

"Astaga Kambing, si Yasu kenapa?!" tanya Lance yang berada agak jauh di sebelah Ieyasu kaget.

"Gawat! Si Yasu jadi berserk gara-gara denger suara tukang jual mochi!"

Baru sedetik setelah Mathias mengatakan itu, Ieyasu udah langsung ngacir dari tempatnya.

"Waduh, gimana ngejarnya nih? Valkyrie gue ketinggalan di kost soalnya..." tanya Lance sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Tenang, gue punya solusinya!" ujar Mathias bangga.

"Eh, serius?!" balas Lance antusias.

"Nih..." Sang Danish pun langsung memperlihatkan kapak kesayangannya.

Webek, webek...

Antiklimaks!

"Ciyus lu?" tanya Lance sweatdrop.

"Kalau kagak mau ya gue kejar aja Yasu sendiri!" jawab Mathias cuek sambil menaiki kapaknya kayak naik kuda dan kapak itu pun langsung terbang. *sejak kapan tuh kapak bisa terbang?!*

"Eh, iya iya, gue ikut!" seru Lance yang langsung menaiki kapak itu sebelum terbang lebih tinggi.

"Pegangan!" seru Mathias sambil memacu kapaknya untuk terbang lebih tinggi dan keduanya langsung mencari Ieyasu yang kabur entah kemana.

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Mochi mochi..." Sesosok makhluk bermuka absurd plus mata kayak bunglon terlihat sedang menjajakan dagangannya dengan sepeda.

"Bang, beli mochi bang!"

Si tukang mochi pun menengok sambil ngomong, "Iya, mau beli mochi a-"

"Bang, beli mochi kacang ya!" Muncullah Ieyasu yang berlari ke arahnya dengan tampang mupeng (muka pengen).

"Huwala..." Si tukang mochi hanya bisa masang tampang imbicile.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Si Yasu kemana, ya? Larinya kenceng banget!" tanya Mathias sambil menaiki kapak terbangnya bersama Lance di belakangnya.

"Entahlah, gue juga kagak ngerti..." balas Lance.

"Itu dia!" seru Mathias tiba-tiba.

"Dimana?" tanya Lance kaget.

"Di gang situ, tuh!" jelas Mathias sambil menunjuk dua sosok yang lagi kejar-kejaran di sebuah gang. "Gue bakalan terbang lebih cepet! Lance, siapin bazoka lu! Kita hadang tuh tukang mochi!"

"Lu mau gue untuk- APA?!"

WUUUUUUUSSSH!

Kapak itu pun langsung melaju dengan kecepatan maksimal.

* * *

Di sisi lain...

"HULAWA, JANGAN AMBIL NYAWA GUE!" jerit si tukang mochi histeris sambil memacu sepedanya secepat mungkin karena dikejar sama Ieyasu.

Entah kenapa, tukang mochi itu melihat sesuatu dari kejauhan di atas langit dan begitu benda itu meledak saat menghantam jalan di depannya...

DUAR!

"HUWALA HUMBA!"

Dia langsung menyadari kalau ternyata itu adalah peluru bazoka yang diarahkan padanya dan segera memberhentikan sepedanya.

"Menyerahlah, kau sudah terkepung!" teriak Mathias dari atas langit dan di sebelahnya, terlihat Lance yang berdiri di atas kapak itu sambil memegang bazoka. (Apa kagak takut jatuh, ya?)

"Gue kagak bakalan ngasih mochi gue ke orang-orang stress kayak kalian!" seru tukang mochi itu sambil memacu sepedanya lebih cepat dan langsung dihadiahi hujan bazoka.

Entah kenapa, salah satu peluru bazoka itu mengenai sebuah papan reklame bergambar Alexia (Thundy: "Eh?!" o.O/Alexia: "WHAT THE HELL?!" OAO) dan papan itu pun langsung rubuh tepat di atas si tukang mochi.

"EMAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" teriak gambar di papan reklame itu.

"HUWALAAAAAAAAAA!" jerit si tukang mochi kaget.

Tapi...

Plek!

Rupanya papan itu ditahan sama Ieyasu yang ngomong, "Bang, abang jangan mati dulu! Kalau abang mati, nanti saya mau beli mochi sama siapa?"

'Jadi dia...' batin si tukang mochi terharu.

Setelah beberapa saat, Ieyasu pun langsung melempar papan itu ke langit. (Thundy: "Poor Alexia..." *di-Triple Shot yang bersangkutan.*)

"Fyuuuh~" Sang Daimyo pun mengelap keringat di dahinya.

Tiba-tiba, tukang mochi itu memberikan lima kotak mochi kepada Ieyasu dan ngomong, "Ini, gue kasih gratis buat lu sebagai tanda terima kasih karena telah nolongin gue..."

"Wah~" Ieyasu pun menerima mochi itu dengan mata berbinar dan setelah itu, si tukang mochi pun langsung pergi.

"Yeeeeeeey, gue dapet mochi gratis nih!" seru Ieyasu senang.

"Enak amat! Gue kan juga mau!" keluh Mathias sambil memanggul kapak di pundaknya.

"Yasu, bagi satu dong!" pinta Lance yang pengen nyobain mochi itu.

* * *

Akhirnya, mereka bertiga pun makan mochi bersama di atas kapak terbang Mathias dengan background langit sore yang cerah.

Bicara soal cara Mathias makan mochi, Lance yang duduk di depannya dengan berbaik hati nyuapin sang ketua guru karena yang bersangkutan harus mengendalikan kapaknya dan tidak bisa mengambil mochi sendiri. (Note: Ini bukan pairing Yaoi DenmarkxLance, ya! ^^V)

* * *

_**~Lance and Friends feat The Badass Goose Gang~**_

Dari judul di atasnya aja udah keliatan jelas kalau keempat makhluk dari EBF itu punya pengalaman buruk dengan angsa. Yuk kita simak!

Saat itu mereka berempat sedang jalan-jalan di sekitar Mikawa (dalam rangka mengunjungi Ieyasu) ketika...

Kwek, kwek, kwek!

Terdengar sebuah suara samar yang berasal dari rumah salah satu penduduk di dekat rumah Ieyasu. Keempatnya berharap kalau itu bukan berasal dari 'The Goose Gang'.

Perlu diketahui kalau para warga Mikawa suka memelihara beberapa ekor angsa. Kata Ieyasu sih, itu hanya sebagai hobi sampingan saja. *plak!*

Keempat anak itu pun menengok ke belakang dan mendapati tujuh ekor angsa yang sedang mengepakkan sayap dan mengarahkan paruh mereka ke depan.

Goose Attack!

"HUWAAAAAA!" Keempat bocah EBF itu pun langsung ngacir.

"Hei, siapa yang melepaskan angsa-angsa itu?!" tanya Anna panik.

"Kagak tau!" jawab Natalie dan Lance bersamaan.

"Matt, lu tau kagak?!" tanya Anna ke Matt.

"Err, sebenarnya tadi gue lempar mereka pake manggis!" jelas Matt watados.

Sontak, ketiga temannya langsung menendang Matt ke arah angsa-angsa itu sambil ngomong, "Hadepin sono! Kan lu pemimpin EBF!"

"Woy, gue kagak mau mati!" teriak Matt sambil bangkit dan berlari dengan kecepatan maksimal.

* * *

Saking paniknya, mereka sampai kabur ke wilayah Toyotomi Hideyoshi. Tapi sayangnya, Valkyrie Tank Lance yang berada di rumah Ieyasu ketinggalan.

"Asyeeeeeeeeeeeeem! Valkyrie gue masih ada di depan rumah Yasu!" jerit Lance panik.

"Ambil sono!" perintah Natalie.

"Ta-tapi..." Lance melirik ke belakang dan ternyata angsa-angsa itu masih mengejar mereka.

"UGYAAAAAA!" teriak keempat makhluk itu yang langsung manjat tembok rumah Hideyoshi.

Siap-siap aja kena omel Hideyoshi and the gang (?)!

"Alamakjang cicak terbang (?), ngapain kalian manjat tembok rumah gue?!" omel sang empunya tembok alias Hideyoshi.

"Ngapain kalian berempat nemplok di tembok? Kayak bunglon aja!" tanya Mitsunari yang juga berada di TKP.

"Ishida-san, bunglon itu mah kadal gede yang matanya bisa muter dan berlidah panjang tau!" jelas Lance sweatdrop.

"Halah, sama aja! Yang jelas, cepat kalian berempat turun dari tembok gue!" bentak Hideyoshi.

"Kami masih mau hidup, Om Monyet (?)!" teriak Matt dan Natalie sambil meluk tembok yang sukses membuat kedua Daimyo itu sweatdrop.

Walaupun dalam hati Hideyoshi agak dongkol dipanggil 'Om Monyet'!

"Memangnya kenapa? Kalian baru saja dikejar penunggu pohon pisang?" tanya Mitsunari sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kami dikejar angsa! Tolongin, dong!" pinta mereka berempat.

"Anjiiir, angsa! Gue kagak berani ngadepin angsa! Ngeri, coy! Lebih ngeri dari Nobunaga terbang (?)!" pekik keduanya kaget.

"Jadi kalian mau kita berempat nempel di tembok ini terus?" tanya Anna.

"Ya kagak, lha! Tunggu bentar!" ujar Hideyoshi sambil ngeluarin HP-nya.

_Brepet prebet brebet prepet~_ (?)

"Halok, adak Masamunek kagak _(Halo ada Masamune kagak)_?" tanya Hideyoshi kepada yang di seberang sana dengan bahasa aneh.

"Kagak adak, tadik Masamunek-samak pergik kek Kaik _(Kagak ada, tadi Masamune-sama pergi ke Kai)_!" balas suara di seberang sana yang ternyata adalah Kojuro.

"Ok, yak sudak _(Oh, ya sudah)_!" Hideyoshi pun menutup telpon.

* * *

Thundy: "I-itu, bukannya logat 'Bahasa K' yang pernah Author bikin di BTP?" o.o'

Alexia: "Kayaknya iya, gue hafal banget cara nulisnya!" -_-'a

* * *

"Kenapa nelponnya pake bahasa begituan?" tanya Lance sweatdrop.

"Biar greget~" jawab Hideyoshi watados.

Webek, webek...

"Ya udah, coba telpon orang lain! Siapa tau aja bisa mengusir angsa-angsa itu..." ujar Mitsunari sambil mengambil (baca: merebut) HP Hideyoshi dan mulai menekan nomor.

_Brepet prebet brebet prepet~_

"Halok, adak Keijik kagak _(Halo, ada Keiji kagak)_?" tanya Mitsunari memulai pembicaraan.

Suara di seberang sana pun menjawab, "Maaf, kagak terima alien!" dan telpon langsung ditutup.

Rupanya yang menjawab barusan adalah Matsu. Mungkin karena dia kagak pernah diajarin sama Keiji, makanya kudet begitu. *Narator dan Girl-chan langsung diserang pasukan Goromaru pimpinan Matsu.*

"Yaaah, ditutup..." seru Mitsunari kecewa sambil menyerahkan HP itu kepada Hideyoshi.

Hideyoshi pun mengambil kembali HP-nya dan mulai menelpon orang lain.

"Halok, adak Nagamasak kagak _(Halo, ada Nagamasa kagak)_?" tanya Hideyoshi memulai pembicaraan.

"Y4, 1N1 01CH1... 4DA Y4NG B1S4 S4Y4 B4NTU _(Ya, ini Oichi... Ada yang bisa saya bantu)_?" jawab orang di seberang sana (alias Oichi) dengan bahasa 'wow'-nya.

"N4G4M4S4 4D4 D1 RUM4H _(Nagamasa ada di rumah)_?" Hideyoshi malah ikut-ikutan ngomong pake bahasa aneh yang (menurut pendengaran keempat bocah EBF itu) berasal dari dimensi lain.

"S3B3NT4R _(Sebentar)_..." Dan telpon di seberang pun terputus.

* * *

Alexia: "Anjrit, Oichi pake bahasa alay ala plat nomor kendaraan! Sakit mata gue!" OAO

Thundy: "Gue juga sakit mata, nih! Obat mata mana obat mata?" OAO

Elemy: *nongol tiba-tiba.* "Ada yang butuh obat mata?"

Thundy: *langsung pingsan.*

Alexia: "Aneh banget, deh! Masa pacar nongol tiba-tiba langsung pingsan begitu?" owo'a

Elemy: "Apa gue mesti gantiin dia kayak Chapter kemaren (baca: Chapter 'Kekacauan Berlanjut')?"

Thundy: *langsung nyadar.* "Kagak usah, makasih! Hush, hush!" *ngusir Elemy.*

Elemy: "Ya udah deh..." *langsung pergi.*

Alexia: *sweatdrop.*

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

_Ayo goyang YungMang~_ (?)

Nada dering dari HP Hideyoshi yang sangat kagak elit itu pun akhirnya berbunyi, sang pemilik pun buru-buru mengangkat telponnya dan bertanya, "Halok, apak inik Nagamasak _(Halo, apa ini Nagamasa)_?"

"Iya! Eh, Yoshi! Lu jangan ngomong pake bahasa alien, kagak ngerti gue! Ya sudah, langsung ke inti perut bumi (?)! Ada perlu apa, nih?" tanya Nagamasa.

"Begini, angsa dari rumah Ieyasu lepas dan meneror tembok rumah gue! Tolong jinakin angsa-angsa itu, dong!" pinta Hideyoshi.

"Oke! Bentar ya, lagi OTW!" Telpon pun ditutup.

* * *

Tak lama kemudian, muncullah Nagamasa lengkap dengan pasukan 'Power Ranger'-nya. *lu mau apa, oy?!* Tanpa berkokok (?) lagi, para angsa pun langsung lari karna takut dipanggang sama pasukan tersebut.

"Nah, sudah selesai!" kata Nagamasa sambil mengancungkan jempol.

"Thanks, ya!" seru Mitsunari yang merasa puas, kemudian menyuruh keempat anak EBF itu untuk turun dari tembok.

"Horeee, kita bebas dari para angsa!" sorak Matt senang dan langsung dijitak sama ketiga temannya yang ngomel, "Ini salah lu juga yang bikin kita harus berurusan sama para angsa!"

* * *

_**~Insiden Tembok dan Kolam~**_

Di Sabtu pagi yang anti mainstream, terlihat Add dan Elsword yang sedang menerima 'job' dari Mathias untuk mengecat tembok kost (dengan terpaksa).

"Huh, kenapa kita harus ngerjain beginian?" gerutu Add sambil ngecat.

"Yah, tau sendirilah tuh orang kayak gimana!" balas Elsword.

"Tapi kagak usah pake tenaga kita juga! Kenapa kagak pake tenaga gajah aja buat ngecat nih tembok?!" Add langsung bolongin pohon terdekat dengan kuas cat yang dipegangnya.

"Emak, gue takut..." seru Elsword sambil meluk tembok.

* * *

Saat kedua kuli terpaksa (?) itu sedang asyik curhat, lewatlah Lu dan Rose yang tertawa kecil melihat Elsword meluk tembok ditambah wajahnya yang udah habis berlumuran cat.

"Lihat, ada kuli bangunan!" ejek Rose kepada mereka berdua.

Sontak, kedua makhluk abal-abalan *dihajar yang bersangkutan.* itu pun langsung menengok ke arah kedua gadis itu.

"Kami bukan kuli bangunan!" bantah Add.

"Betul!" sahut Elsword yang menjadi backsound.

"Terus, kenapa kalian mengecat tembok? Kalian kurang kerjaan, deh!" ejek Rose lagi.

"Kami ini banyak kerjaan! Nih, lihat aja sendiri kalau kami lagi mengecat tembok!" bela Add.

"Betul!" Elsword kembali jadi backsound.

"Halah, kalian payah!" balas Lu sambil menjulurkan lidah ke arah mereka.

Keduanya pun berusaha untuk tetap sabar menghadapi cobaan dan dengan cuek memilih melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka mengecat tembok.

* * *

Di sisi lain, Sieghart dan Ronan sedang asyik bersepeda dengan kecepatan maksimal dan menuju ke arah kost guru beserta keempat guru tersebut. Alhasil, kecelakaan pun terjadi.

Sieghart menabrak Lu dan Add yang sukses membuat mereka berdua nyemplung ke kolam ikan di dekat mereka. (Bakalan mampus tuh diomelin Mathias!) Tapi ajaibnya, Sieghart kagak ikut nyemplung dan terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurep di tanah plus sepeda yang menibani badannya. Sementara Ronan malah menabrak Elsword dan keduanya pun ikutan nyemplung ke kolam ikan. (Wah, ketua gurunya bisa ngamuk tuh!) Rose yang merupakan korban selamat sekaligus saksi mata pun hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Oy, lu mau jadi jagoan ya?! Berani banget nabrak gue!" teriak Lu kagak nyelow.

"Ma-maaf... Gue kan kagak sengaja..." balas Sieghart meminta maaf kepada Lu sambil menyingkirkan sepeda itu dari atas tubuhnya.

"Heh, cowok rendahan! Naik sepeda tuh pake mata, dong!" sindir Lu yang sukses membuat Sieghart langsung naik darah.

"Apa?! Awas kau!" teriak Sieghart yang langsung loncat ke kolam ikan.

Add yang tidak mau terlibat pertarungan pun lebih memilih naik ke daratan dan mengeringkan pakaiannya, sementara Ronan dan Elsword yang masih terjebak di kolam pun berusaha melerai keduanya.

"Sudahlah, Sieg! Dia itu kan cewek, cewek selalu bener!" nasihat Ronan. *Nih anak malah manas-manasin!*

"Tenanglah, Kek! Tarik nafas, keluarkan, tarik nafas, keluarkan... Ah, anaknya cewek atau cowok?" tanya Elsword yang malah tambah parah.

"Gue kagak lagi ngelahirin! Minggir kalian! Biar gue kasih pelajaran tuh cebol!" bentak Sieghart kesal.

Ronan dan Elsword pun memilih untuk menepi.

* * *

Pergulatan antara Sieghart dan Lu pun semakin panas dan kolam ikan yang awalnya bersih dan jernih pun kini berubah menjadi keruh dan kotor karena ulah mereka.

Teira dan Teiron yang kebetulan lewat pun langsung terkejut dan segera melerai pertarungan antara dua ikan cupang (?) dari Elrios (Lu) dan Aernas (Sieghart) tersebut.

"Hei, sudah, sudah!" lerai Teira sambil menarik Sieghart.

"Lepaskan!" ronta Sieghart.

"Wow, gadis kecil yang galak..." ujar Teiron sambil menarik Lu.

"Lepasin!" ronta Lu.

Earth Mage bersaudara itu pun berusaha menahan Sieghart dan Lu sampai akhirnya amarah mereka berdua pun mereda. Sieghart pun langsung melepaskan pegangan Teira dan pergi dari tempat itu sambil membawa sepedanya bersama Ronan tanpa mengatakan apapun (walaupun dalam hati Sieghart masih dendam sama Lu), sementara Lu sendiri juga udah mulai tenang.

"Teiron-nii... Lebih baik kita pulang saja, yuk..." ajak Teira sambil menghela nafas.

"Ya udah, deh..." balas Teiron setuju dan keduanya pun langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

"Eh, masuk ke dalem yuk! Gue mau ganti baju, nih!" ajak Elsword.

"Ayo!" balas Lu dan Add yang juga pengen ganti baju.

Akhirnya, mereka bertiga pun langsung masuk ke dalam kost.

* * *

Mathias yang baru balik dari rumah Nordic pun langsung mangap lebar saking shock-nya melihat kolam ikan yang telah hancur berantakan dengan warna air yang keruh plus tembok yang baru setengah jadi.

"A-apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Mathias cengo.

"Oh, Mathias... Tadi kolamnya abis dijadiin arena tinju sama Sieghart dan Lu..." jelas Rose datar (yang masih berada di TKP).

Sang ketua guru pun hanya bisa sweatdrop.

* * *

_**~The Misheard Song~**_

"Eve, kamu tau ini kagak? Sekarang dia cantik banget, lho~" tanya Rena sambil memperlihatkan dua foto seorang artis (yang namanya Cleopatra 'Author-lupa-nama-belakangnya' *plak!*) dalam versi kecil dan dewasanya.

"Ah, apa dia yang nyanyi lagu ini?" Eve mulai ancang-ancang buat nyanyi. "Aing mah teu nyaho, aing mah teu nyaho~ Erek kitu, erek kieu sumpahna ge da teu nyaho~"

Webek, webek...

"Pffffffft..."

Mau tau reaksi Rena dan beberapa guru lain yang mendengar nyanyian Eve barusan?

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"PERUT GUE, PERUT GUE!"

"ADUH, PINGGANG GUE!"

"LAGU MACAM APA ITU?!"

"ITU MAH LAGU SUNDA, MBAK!"

"HARUSNYA KAN ZUNEA ZUNEA, TUH!"

"LAIN KALI BACA LIRIKNYA, DONG!"

Wajah gadis nasod berambut putih itu mulai memerah karena kesal dan...

"GENERATE BLACK HOLE!"

Yah, kalian bisa tebak sendiri kejadian selanjutnya!

* * *

_**~Berburu Burung~**_

"Ryder, ikut berburu burung yuk!" ajak Chung.

"Ayo..." balas Ryder.

* * *

Di sebuah rawa...

"Memangnya kalau mau berburu harus ngendap-ngendap di sungai begini?" tanya Ryder.

"Iyalah..." balas Chung singkat.

"Liat, tuh! Burungnya cakep banget!" kata Ryder sambil menunjuk seekor burung.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita jatuhin pake ini?" Chung ngeluarin sebuah ketapel. "Mau nyoba?"

"Boleh..." Ryder pun mengambil ketapel itu, kemudian mulai membidik dan...

BLETAK!

Seekor burung pun jatuh ke tanah.

"Wih, keren juga tuh!" puji Chung kagum.

"Eh, Chung! Itu burung apaan? Kok bentuknya aneh banget?" tanya Ryder sambil nunjuk seongok daging (?) yang amburadul bentuknya.

"Mending tembak aja!" usul Chung.

"Oke..."

Anak itu pun mulai membidikkan ketapelnya ke arah benda itu dan...

BLETAK!

"WADOOOOOOOH!"

Mau tau siapa yang teriak barusan?

"Woy, bocah edan! 'Anu' gue lu timpuk! Sialan lu ya!"

"Waduh, Ryder! 'Burung'-nya Raven lu tembak!"

"Pantesan panjang banget, lagi beol toh!"

Yah, silakan tebak sendiri maksudnya! -w-/

* * *

_**~Nyanyian Abstrak~**_

Lukas sibuk memainkan gitar _coret_**hasil nyolong**_coret_ pinjaman dari Matt ketika Katie datang menghampirinya.

"Kas, boleh minjem?" tanya Katie.

Lukas memberikan gitar itu dan Katie mulai memainkan beberapa nada. Awalnya sang Norwegian tertarik melihat permainan gadis itu, tapi tiba-tiba...

"Angliyak numpak prau layar. Ing dino minggu keh pariwisoto. Galo praune wis nengah. Byak byuk byak byuk byak byuk byak..."

Lukas pun hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat mendengarnya.

* * *

_**~Gloomy Valentine for Ara~**_

"Ugu..." Ara sedih karena kagak punya pasangan buat ngerayain Valentine.

"Lu kenapa, Ra?" tanya Ancle bingung.

"Ancle, gue pengen ngerayain Valentine, tapi kagak ada pasangan, gimana dong?" jawab Ara sedih.

"Hmm... Gini aja, kenapa lu kagak kasih bunga aja ke orang yang berkesan buat lu?" usul Ancle.

"Beneran, nih?" tanya Ara antusias.

"Iya!" balas Ancle sambil mengangguk.

"Ya udah, deh! Makasih sarannya, ya! Gue mau beli bunga dulu, nih! Buat dikasih ke Elesis!" ujar Ara sambil pergi.

"Semoga beruntung, ya!" kata Ancle sambil melambaikan tangan.

'Dan lu bisa pacaran sama Elesis sekalian...' lanjutnya dalam hati dengan tampang Yao Ming.

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian...

"Hai, Sis! Selamat Valentine, nih kado dari gue!" seru Ara sambil ngasih hiasan bunga dengan foto Elesis di tengahnya plus tulisan 'Turut Berduka Cita'.

"Woy, sendal Megatron (?)! Lu kate gue udah koit?!" tanya Elesis dengan tampang 'You Don't Say'.

Kemudian...

"Pergi kagak lu, atau gue bolongin pala lu pake pelor tank!" ancam Elesis yang udah naikin Valkyrie Tank-nya Lance.

"Sis, gue salah apa sih? Ancle, tolong tolong!" teriak Ara sambil kabur menghindari kejaran Tank yang dipakai Elesis.

"VALKYRIE GUE!" pekik Lance dari belakang yang kesal karena Tank-nya dicolongin Elesis.

* * *

_**~Attack on...~**_

Hari ini adalah ulangan Kimia di kelas 9D dan ketika Sho sedang asik mengerjakan soal ulangan, tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Kemudian...

"AAAAAARGH! SEMALEM GUE BELAJAR MTK!" pekik Sho yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi Titan.

"TOLONG, TITAN!" teriak salah satu murid panik.

Alhasil, seisi kelas pun langsung heboh dan Aisha selaku guru Kimia di kelas itu pun terpaksa turun tangan menghentikan sang Titan.

(Note: Aku tau ini kagak nyambung, tapi ya apa boleh buat! Kan nanggung kalau diganti! -w-a)

* * *

_**~Permainan ABC~**_

"Bosen..." gumam Andre lesu.

"Main, yuk! Biar kagak lumutan!" ajak Emil.

"Main apaan?" tanya Lukas.

"Gimana kalau main ABC?" usul Matt.

"Hah? Gimana mainnya, tuh?" tanya Gerrard penasaran.

"Jadi gini, cara bermainnya kita meletakkan jari kita (yang dimaksud jari tangan ya, bukan jari kaki) di lantai, meja, atau apa aja terserah. Terus, tunjukin berapa jari yang kita mau, kemudian dihitung jari itu sampai habis. Kemudian, kalau udah pikirin kata yang diawali huruf pertama yang keluar, tulis jawabannya di kertas. Yang katanya sama bakalan hangus dan yang kalah dapat hukuman. Mengerti?" jelas Matt panjang lebar.

"Oke, yuk main!" seru Mathias bersemangat.

Permainan pun dimulai dengan tujuh orang pemain. Mereka menentukan siapa yang mulai pertama dengan gambreng dan ternyata yang dapat adalah Lance.

"Huruf 'B', nama benda!"

Mari kita liat hasilnya!

* * *

Andre: Bola

Emil: Biskuit

Gerrard: Bulldozer

Lance: Bullet

Lukas: Biru

Mathias: BIIIIIIIIR!

Matt: Blue

* * *

"Dasar maniak bir, sampe-sampe di-caps jebol begitu!" komentar Andre sweatdrop.

"Biarin, wek!" balas Mathias sambil julurin lidahnya.

"Etto, bukannya 'Blue' dan 'Biru' itu sama ya?" tanya Lance agak skeptis melihat tulisan Matt dan Lukas.

Kedua orang yang bersangkutan pun langsung adu deathglare.

"Lu jangan nyamain gue, Kas!" seru Matt kagak terima.

"Siapa yang nyamain lu? Kan beda!" bantah Lukas sewot.

"Beda tapi artinya sama!" koor mereka semua (kecuali Matt dan Lukas) bersamaan.

Keduanya pun langsung kicep di tempat.

"Berarti jawaban kalian berdua hangus, ya! Kan sama!" ujar Gerrard menyimpulkan.

Lukas dan Matt pun terpaksa menerimanya dan permainan pun berlanjut.

"Selanjutnya aku!" seru Gerrard. "Huruf D, nama kota!"

* * *

Andre: Decoy (?)

Emil: Depok

Gerrard: Dominika

Lance: Djakarta

Lukas: Demak

Mathias: Denpasar

Matt: Denmark

* * *

"Lance, mana ada nama kota 'Djakarta'?" tanya Emil sweatdrop.

"Kan ejaan zaman dulu tuh!" balas Lance watados.

"Kita hidup di zaman sekarang woy, bukan zaman dahulu!" bentak Lukas sambil menjitak kepala Lance.

"Ndre, lu serius?" tanya Gerrard agak skeptis melihat tulisan Andre.

Andre pun hanya bisa nyengir.

"Heeeeh, apa-apaan itu?! Denmark tuh nama negara, bukan nama kota!" seru Mathias kagak terima nama negaranya dijadiin nama kota sama Matt.

"Abisnya, gue kagak tau harus nulis apa!" balas Matt sambil melet dan yang lainnya pun langsung sweatdrop.

"Lanjut aja!" seru Andre kagak sabaran.

Ketika melanjutkan permainan...

"Oke! Huruf A, nama hewan!"

* * *

Andre: Ayam

Emil: Anoa

Gerrard: Anjing

Lance: Ahiru or bebek (?)

Lukas: Angsa

Mathias: Amfibi (?)

Matt: Alien (?)

* * *

"Maksudnya 'Ahiru or bebek' itu gimana?!" tanya Emil dan Lukas sambil deathglare Lance yang malah nyengir lima jari.

Mathias dan Matt malah ikutan nyengir begitu Gerrard dan Andre menatap mereka dengan tampang skeptis saat melihat hasil tulisan mereka.

"Sekarang bebas, dah!" ujar Lukas sambil melanjutkan permainan. "Huruf L!"

'Kok perasaan gue kagak enak gini?' batin Emil gelisah.

Ketika menulis hasilnya...

* * *

Andre: Lost City

Emil: Lance

Gerrard: Leader

Lance: Lomba balap karung (?)

Lukas: Licorice

Mathias: Lion

Matt: Lamborghini

* * *

'Lomba balap karung?' batin Gerrard dan Andre sweatdrop begitu melihat hasil tulisan Lance.

"Cie cie, nulis apaan tuh?" tanya Matt iseng saat melihat tulisan Emil.

"Uhuk, cie, uhuk!" timpal Mathias pura-pura batuk.

"Apaan, sih?!" bentak Emil kesal sekaligus menyesal kenapa dia duduk di antara kedua makhluk paling jahil di NNG itu.

"Terus, lu ngapain nulis ini?" tanya Matt sambil nunjukin hasil tulisan Emil.

Lance pun langsung blushing, sementara tiga orang lainnya siul-siul gaje.

"Kalau suka jangan diumpetin atuh!" ujar Lukas watados.

"He-em!" koor kedua makhluk jahil itu sambil mengangguk.

Emil pun terpaksa menahan malu sampai permainan selesai.

* * *

_**~Balada Sambung Kalimat~**_

Hari ini, Elgang plus Rose (gue kagak yakin apa dia bisa dihitung sebagai Elgang) sedang bosen karena ditinggal pergi beberapa guru lainnya selama dua hari.

Anko Family alias Trio DenNorIce alias Mathias-Lukas-Emil sedang World Meeting di Amerika, Ieyasu, Ryder, dan Katie pulkam (Ieyasu ke Jepang dan kedua anak lainnya ke Adventure Bay), EBF Four alias Matt-Natalie-Lance-Anna lagi misi mencegah Godcat meracuni Slime di Greenwood Village, Gerrard dan Andre lagi Training di tempat lain, sementara Ancle? Entahlah, mungkin ngikutin sepupunya!

Di saat tak ada kegiatan, mereka pun memutuskan untuk bermain 'Sambung Kalimat'.

Permainannya begini: Kita nulis satu kalimat di sebuah kertas, kemudian dioper ke temen di sebelah. Temen yang dioper harus nulis kalimat lain, lalu dia mengopernya lagi ke sebelahnya. Begitu pula seterusnya. Permainan baru selesai jika ada yang nulis kata 'Tamat'.

Nah, mari kita liat permainan mereka dan urutan duduk mereka sesuai dengan urutan kemunculan mereka, seperti ini:

Elsword, Aisha, Rena, Raven, Eve, Chung, Ara, Elesis, Add, Lu, Ciel, Rose.

* * *

'Pada suatu hari, ada seorang anak jabrik sedang jalan-jalan.' (Elsword)

'Nama anak itu Ryder.' (Aisha)

* * *

Di Adventure Bay, Ryder langsung bersin di tempat.

* * *

'Di tengah jalan, Ryder bertemu dengan Ieyasu.' (Rena)

* * *

Di Mikawa, Ieyasu langsung bersin di tempat.

* * *

'Tiba-tiba, mereka bertemu dengan sebuah Tank raksasa bernama Valkyrie Tank.' (Raven asal nulis.)

* * *

Di Greenwood Village, Lance langsung bersin di tempat.

* * *

'Tank itu menyerang Ryder dan Ieyasu, tapi mereka berhasil menghindarinya.' (Eve nulis tanpa ekspresi.)

'Di dalam Tank itu, terdapat seorang Monster Jabrik (?) bernama Mathias.' (Chung pengen ngakak pas nulis 'Monster Jabrik'.)

* * *

Mathias langsung kejedot pintu toilet saat pengen 'hajatan' (alias pipis).

* * *

'Monster Jabrik itu menantang keduanya dan mereka bertiga pun berperang.' (Ara berusaha nahan tawanya.)

'Tiba-tiba muncullah pasukan Brussels Spourts dari langit.' (Elesis nyengir gaje karena bayangin reaksi Ryder ngeliat Brussels Spourts.)

'Ryder pun langsung tumbang.' (Add langsung ngakak di tempat.)

'Kemudian Ieyasu menghabisi pasukan itu, tapi si Monster Jabrik menyerang Ieyasu sampai tewas.' (Lu cekikikan sendiri menulisnya.)

'Kemudian, muncullah seorang cewek Sorcerer bernama Elemy yang datang menolong Ieyasu dan Ryder.' (Ciel nulis tanpa ekspresi, padahal udah ngakak dalam hati.)

* * *

Thundy: "SIAPA YANG NYURUH LU MASUKIN SI EMY BEGO ITU, HAH?!" *ngamuk gaje.*

Ciel: *nyengir.*

Thundy: *facepalm.*

* * *

Di Heroes Gakuen, cewek yang bersangkutan langsung bersin di tempat.

* * *

'Cewek itu melempar lumpur dengan ketapel kolor (?) ke arah si Monster Jabrik agar dapat mengulur waktu menolong mereka.' (Rose mesem-mesem sendiri ngeliat hasil tulisannya.)

'Kemudian, dia menyiram kopi panas ke wajah Ryder dan Ieyasu sampai mereka berdua sadar.' (Elsword nggak kuat nahan tawa.)

'Setelah itu, mereka bertiga menyiapkan senjata yang di-summon dari fandom Lost Saga.' (Aisha nggak tau harus nulis apalagi.)

* * *

Developer K di HQ di dunia LS, para murid di Heroes Gakuen, para pemain LS, beserta para Author di fandom LS langsung bersin di tempat.

* * *

'Setelah membersihkan lumpur di tubuhnya dan menyadari keadaan yang tidak seimbang, si Monster Jabrik langsung kabur, tapi mereka bertiga mengejarnya.' (Rena hanya tertawa kecil melihat tulisannya.)

'Mereka pun kejar-kejar, sampai tiba-tiba muncullah Nasod King dari dalam tanah.' (Raven berusaha untuk tidak tertawa saat menulisnya.)

'Nasod King langsung meluncurkan misil ke arah Tank yang ditumpangi si Monster Jabrik dan Tank itu langsung hancur.' (Eve masih tanpa ekspresi.)

'Si Monster Jabrik pun tewas dan mereka bertiga bersorak kegirangan.' (Chung langsung terhura sendiri.)

'Si cewek Sorcerer pun langsung pergi, sementara Ieyasu dan Ryder berpelukan.' (Ara nangis terharu.)

'Akhirnya mereka berdua pun menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya.' (Elesis malah menjurus ke LGBT saat nulis kalimat barusan.)

'Tamat.' (Add menyelesaikan permainan tanpa dilanjutkan oleh Lu, Ciel, dan Rose.)

* * *

Setelah membaca hasil tulisan mereka...

'Menarik juga untuk disebar!' batin mereka semua sambil masang evil smirk.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian...

"Eh, ada apa ini?" tanya Andre bingung begitu mendapati aura suram di depan ruang guru.

"Kita liatin, yuk!" ajak Gerrard sambil menghampiri kerumunan itu diikuti Andre.

Di sana, terlihat beberapa guru yang berkerumun di depan mading ruang guru. Rupanya mereka sedang membaca 'hasil kerja' Elgang.

"AKU TIDAK TERIMA! KENAPA MEREKA HARUS MENIKAH SATU SAMA LAIN?! RYDER/IEYASU ITU MILIKKU!" protes Katie dan Anna kagak nyelow.

Sementara kedua orang yang bersangkutan langsung jaga jarak karena takut beneran kejadian seperti yang tertulis di situ.

"DAN KENAPA HARUS MATHIAS YANG NAIKIN VALKYRIE TANK GUE?!" teriak Lance ikutan protes.

"GUE JUGA KAGAK TERIMA DIPANGGIL 'MONSTER JABRIK'!" pekik Mathias kesal.

Emil dan Ancle pun hanya bisa facepalm karena risih mendengar teriakan protes dari keempat orang tersebut.

"Kas, sebenarnya ada apaan sih?" tanya Gerrard sambil menepuk pundak Lukas yang berada di belakang kerumunan itu.

"Nih, baca aja sendiri!" balas Lukas datar sambil memberikan selembar kertas kepada Gerrard dan Andre.

Mereka pun membaca isi kertas itu dan langsung sweatdrop berjamaah.

* * *

Kalau kalian bertanya soal nasib Elgang, mereka semua udah babak belur dihajar sama Katie, Anna, Lance, dan Mathias yang tidak terima karena alasan di atas.

Aneh juga bayangin gimana caranya keempat orang itu bisa ngalahin Elgang yang jumlahnya tiga kali lipat jumlah mereka. (Maksudnya empat lawan dua belas, tapi aku masih ragu apa Rose bisa dihitung sebagai Elgang! -w-a)

* * *

Yah, NNG memang begitu deh nistanya! ^^/

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Hahaha, aku tau kalau ini cukup gaje, tapi memang begini adanya! ^^V

Sedikit cross dengan beberapa fandom seperti Sengoku Basara (walaupun Ieyasu sendiri dari awal juga character fandom ini), Grand Chase, Si Juki (dari Chapter 'Kekacauan Berlanjut' juga ada sih), dan Heroes Gakuen (fic-ku di fandom LS). Yah, kalian bisa liat sendiri hasilnya! -w-/

Review! :D


	42. Another Drabble in NNG

Balas Review! :D

**RIVAIFURUYA: Wah, pasti masa kecilnya kagak pernah dikejar angsa nih? :V Itu kagak berasal dari anime manapun, tapi dapet dari salah satu fic favorit ane! Maaf kagak bisa kasih tau produk (?), nanti malah dirajam sama yang punya! :V *plak!* Terima kasih telah me-Review! :D**

**Honey Sho: Aduh, panjangnya! ^^'a Yah, kalau soal kapak, itu hanya Tuhan dan Mathias yang tau! *ditimpuk botol bir.***

**Teiron: "Mereka kan berantem, kenapa malah ikutan? Dikate acara renang?" *sweatdrop.***

**Me: "LU NGAPAIN DI SINI, TEI-KUN NO BAKA?! PERGI KAGAK LU?!" *tendang Teiron pergi.***

**Teiron: "MEMANG APA SALAHKU?!" *terbang ke angkasa.***

**Thundy: "Salah sendiri nongol tiba-tiba..." *sweatdrop.* "Bicara soal deja vu, kalau soal bahasa 'logat K', Author pernah membuatnya di BTP Chapter 'Yuri Madness'! Tapi kalau soal 'dia'..." *nunjuk Elemy dengan jari tengah.***

**Elemy: "Eh, ada masalah?" *bingung.***

**Thundy: "Lupakan saja!" *bete sendiri.***

**Me: *sweatdrop.***

**Okay, Thanks for Review! :D**

**BlueAhoge: Ahaha, aku sendiri juga ngakak baca hasil tulisan mereka! *dikeroyok Elgang.* Yah, selamat membaca Chapter ini! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 40: Another Drabble in NNG**

* * *

Beberapa kata yang akan menggambarkan Chapter kali ini: nista, heboh, gila, sedeng, dan masih banyak lagi yang tak bisa disebutkan.

Yah, lebih baik cek aja di bawah ini!

* * *

**A untuk Ambigu Word**

"Add, Emil, Matt, Lance! 'Baby' itu apaan, ya?"

Matt langsung menyemburkan minumannya, Lance langsung kejedot bagian bawah ATV Ryder yang diperbaikinya sampai mengalami benjol besar di kepalanya, sementara Add dan Emil hanya bisa menatap Ryder dengan tampang horror.

"Da-dari mana kamu denger begituan, Ryder?" tanya Emil dengan wajah panik kayak ibu-ibu yang baru saja mendengar kabar kalau putrinya dihamili orang.

"Dari Ieyasu!"

"Kamu dihamili Yasu?" tanya Lance sambil menyembulkan kepalanya dari bawah ATV dan memegangi kepalanya yang benjol barusan.

"Dihami- Apa tadi?"

"Kemungkinan anak itu punya hemaprodit!" celetuk Add kagak membantu sama sekali.

"Astaga Kambing, Ryder! Lu harus aborsi sekarang juga!" teriak Matt panik sambil mengguncangkan bahu Ryder karena bayangan anak yang akan lahir (kalau memang iya) itu bisa membuat level stress-nya naik 10 tingkat.

"Kalian lebay, ah! Aku nanya begini karena Ieyasu semalam mengigau sambil nyanyi-nyanyi 'I love you baby, and if it's quite alright, I missed you baby' kayak gitu sampai aku hafal! Pas disiram sama bir, ngigaunya jadi 'baby, baby, baby, noooooo' gitu! Makanya, 'baby' itu siapa? Sampai bikin Ieyasu galau dalam tidurnya?"

Matt, Lance, dan Emil pun saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

Mereka pun mendapatkan fakta bahwa ternyata seorang Tokugawa Ieyasu yang merupakan sang Daimyo dari Mikawa itu adalah mantan anak layangan.

"Jelasin ke dia, Add!" sahut ketiganya bersamaan.

* * *

**B untuk Bodoh**

Luthfi. Siswa NNG yang satu ini konon memiliki kecerdasan intelektual di bawah rata-rata, bahkan kabar burung mengatakan kalau IQ yang dimilikinya hanyalah 0 (?).

Bahkan saking bodohnya, Lance selaku wali kelas 9C (yang menggantikan Ieyasu sewaktu para Daimyo liburan) harus berulang kali memanggilnya hanya untuk mempertanyakan nilainya yang hampir setiap hari di bawah rata-rata.

Tapi kebodohannya itu dapat ditutupi dengan tampang yang lumayan. Ketua kelas terhebat seantero siswa kelas 9 yang juga sukses menggaet seorang Rydina Goodway sebagai pacarnya.

Yah, Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa selalu memberikan satu kelebihan di atas sebuah kekurangan.

* * *

**C untuk Creativity**

"Natz~ Lihatlah boneka yang kubuat khusus untukmu!"

Terlihat Matt yang membawa sebuah boneka berbentuk Natalie yang terjahit rapi sambil membawa sebuah jantung hati bertuliskan namanya sendiri dan tak lupa dengan senyum yang terukir di wajah boneka itu.

"Ah, aku juga bawa boneka buat kamu, kok! Nih!"

Jarum, paku, dan pisau kecil tertancap di sekujur tubuh boneka berbentuk Matt. Mata boneka yang terbuat dari kancing itu pun sudah hilang satu.

Respon Matt? Dia hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat.

* * *

**D untuk Drunking Chaos**

Bukan tanpa alasan saat kawan-kawannya seperti Mathias dan Matt menenggak brandy 60 persen seolah seperti soft drink saja, seorang Tokugawa Ieyasu tidak pernah ikut menenggak minuman keras tersebut. Karena menurutnya, minuman itu sama sekali tidak soft. Meskipun ironisnya, kost tempat tinggal mereka sekarang ini memiliki banyak persediaan botol alkohol yang cukup untuk mempertahankan hidup Mathias dan Matt kalau tiba-tiba ada zombie apocalypse.

Saat Matt iseng mengganti air putih di gelas Ieyasu dengan vodka saat yang bersangkutan sedang pilek dan hidungnya buntu, Lukas tidak perlu tau berapa persen alkohol yang dikandung vodka itu untuk mengetahui kadar toleransi pemuda Asian tersebut. Karena saat cairan bening itu menuruni tenggorokan pemuda yang kurang awas tersebut, Lukas tau malam itu akan terjadi hal yang sangat 'epic' dalam sejarah hidupnya.

Bayangan Ieyasu yang menempel manja di pundak orang terdekatnya sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pundak orang (yang udah ber-'WTF' face ria) serta senyum-senyum dan bergumam tidak jelas itu membuat Lukas yakin bayangan mengerikan itu tidak akan bisa dilupakannya seumur hidup. Kalau aja dia tidak ingat kalau petugas kebersihan di kost itu dirinya, mungkin dia udah muntah di tempat. Kalau korbannya adalah Lance atau Mathias, mungkin dia tidak akan sengeri ini. Sialnya, korban Ieyasu kali ini adalah Emil!

Emil sendiri tidak menyangka kalau Ieyasu yang mabuk bisa mengalahkan keintiman Lance yang kedinginan sehabis kecebur ke kolam ikan. Untuk menghindari tatapan intens plus pertanyaan madesu dari Ryder yang penasaran karena baru pertama kali melihat seseorang yang mendadak OOC, dia mengambil catatan mental untuk mendudukkan Ieyasu tepat di sebelah Mathias lain kali.

"Yasu, sepertinya kau mabuk! Kembalilah ke kamar!"

"Tidak bisa, Cinta! Kau dan aku ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama! Lagian, aku kagak mau ke kamar! Kecuali kalau ke kamarmu, aku mau!"

"Mil kenapa kau dipanggil Cinta? Jadi namamu itu Emil atau Cinta? Bukannya itu nama perempuan? Hei, bukankah pacar Cinta itu seharusnya namanya Rangga?"

"Aku rasa si Yasu punya toleransi alkohol mendekati nol persen! Tipe mabuk: 'Clingy Needy Drunk'!"

Webek, webek...

"Yasu! Setidaknya kalau lu mau mabuk begini, menempelnya ke Dan aja! Jangan ke gue!"

"Hah? Kenapa jadi gue tumbalnya? Memangnya siapa yang nyuruh Matt gantiin air di gelasnya Yasu?"

"Gelas? Gelas apa, Cinta? Pecahin aja gelasnya biar rame! Gelas! Gelas! Mana gelas gue?"

Emil bahkan tidak sempat mencegahnya saat Ieyasu meraih gelas yang berisi 'air putih yang sebenarnya vodka' tersebut dan menenggak isinya beberapa teguk.

Efeknya tidak main-main. Ekspresi Ieyasu yang tadinya 'campuran antara horny dan beler' sekarang berubah drastis. Ieyasu yang (menurut Lukas) tampangnya terlihat seperti campuran antara 'super horny and super predator plus supervillain smile' itu pun langsung menyerang Emil sampai terjengkang dari kursi.

"Ralat! Ternyata tipe mabuk Yasu adalah 'Clingy Needy Drunk' merangkap 'Ultimate Seme Drunk' dan kemungkinan besar masih ada kombinasi yang lainnya!"

"Mil! Emil I love you, love you, love you so much!" gumam Ieyasu yang menyanyikan lagu tersebut dengan nada yang kacau sambil terus berusaha menempel kepada Emil dan merupakan sebuah misteri kenapa dia masih ingat dengan lagu lama sebuah girlband lokal tersebut.

Beruntung sang Icelandic cukup gesit untuk bangun dan menghindari pemuda Asian yang entah akan melakukan apa jika berhasil menggencetnya di lantai.

* * *

Hal terakhir yang diingat Ieyasu adalah dia berada di atas ranjangnya dengan kepala yang terasa seperti baru saja dihantam dengan Gunblade-nya Lance.

"Oh! Kau sudah bangun, Yasu?"

Ieyasu yang baru saja membuka matanya disambut oleh suara Emil yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya dan sudah menggunakan seragam khas-nya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Sebentar, sebentar, sebentar! Ini bukan kamarnya! Ini... Bukannya ini kamar Emil? Sebentar, kenapa dia bisa tidur di kamar Emil? Terus, bajunya... Kemana bajunya? Kenapa kasur Emil seperti baru aja terkena angin topan begini?

"Sarapan sudah siap! Sebaiknya kau makan dulu, kau tidak makan kan tadi malam? Kami tunggu di meja!" kata Emil datar sambil berjalan keluar.

* * *

"Oh iya, Yasu! Tadi malam kau hebat sekali, lho!" gumam sang Icelandic dengan sangat kasual sambil mengoles mentega di atas rotinya yang cukup untuk tidak memancing kalimat tanya dari Ryder, tapi cukup ambigu untuk membuat Lukas jawdrop dan Ieyasu menyemburkan minumannya.

Saat ini Ieyasu merasa bibirnya kelu, otaknya macet, dan lemas (ekspresi yang sama ketika Lance terang-terangan memutar film bokepnya di ruang tengah). Dia tidak mau mengakui atau mengetahuinya. Apapun yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi malam itu biarlah menjadi rahasia yang terkubur dalam-dalam di dasar bumi.

Lukas sendiri memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar, karena dia juga mengakui kalau lima gigabyte foto-foto dan video Ieyasu yang hilang akal sambil melambaikan boxer di atap kost hasil jepretan mereka semalam memang merupakan masterpiece.

* * *

**E untuk Empang**

"Nyari lele itu harus dari empang yang bagus dan bersih!" kata Rydina sambil memegang pancingan.

Ryder yang juga memegang pancingan langsung berkomentar, "Bukannya empang dimana-mana selalu kotor? Mana ada empang yang bagus dan bersih?"

* * *

_Rydina Goodway, 15 tahun, 12 Agustus, Leo, kepintarannya dikalahkan oleh sepupunya sendiri._

* * *

**F untuk Flood**

Karena hujan besar sejak tadi pagi, jalanan di depan NNG langsung berubah menjadi sungai gadungan (?). Alhasil, terdapat lima makhluk sarap yang terjebak di sekolah.

"Kenapa di depan banjir, ya?" (Lance)

"Menekedele!" (Emil)

"Gimana kalau kita nyeker aja?" (Ieyasu)

"Boleh juga tuh, Yasu!" (Mathias)

"Lu gila ya Anko?" (Lukas)

"Daripada kagak pulang, gimana?" (I)

"Hah! Dia aja setuju!" (M)

"Apalagi gue! Ayolah Emil-san, Lukas-san!" (L)

"Baiklah!" (E dan L)

Kelimanya pun terpaksa lepas sepatu dan menggulung celana mereka untuk mengarungi banjir di depan sekolah.

* * *

Setelah sampai di tempat anti banjir, mereka memakai kembali sepatu mereka. Tapi...

"WHAT THE HELL?! KENAPA ADA BANJIR LAGI?!" pekik kelimanya kaget.

Ternyata jalanan menuju ke kost guru juga banjir, coy!

* * *

Alhasil, mereka berlima pun kembali lepas sepatu sampai berhenti di depan sebuah minimarket.

"Woi, Mat! Kagak Awesome banget lu lepas sepatu kayak gitu!" ledek Gilbert di depan toko diikuti tawa garing dari kedua temannya, Antonio dan Francis.

Alhasil, kejadian selanjutnya adalah pembantaian massal oleh si Jabrik Yandere!

* * *

**G untuk Giro**

Anak yang satu ini terkenal sebagai komponis sekaligus musisi papan tulis (?) se-NNG!

Yap! Dia suka banget sama piano, biola, harpa, dan berbagai macam alat musik klasik lainnya.

Tapi kalau kalian memanggilnya 'Giro Bilyet', itu akan berakibat buruk karena dia tidak akan segan memukul kalian dengan biola yang selalu dibawanya bahkan sampai ke kamar mandi. (Hiuh!)

Salah satu kejadiannya seperti ini!

* * *

Suatu hari, kelas 9C sedang mengadakan Field Trip ke sebuah museum dengan salah satu guru NNG menjadi pemandunya.

Yah, kalau pemandunya yang agak tegas kayak Gerrard dan Raven atau yang paling sabaran kayak Lance dan Ieyasu, mungkin masih bisa dimaklumi. Tapi kalau pemandunya yang rada-rada songong dan blekok kayak Elsword dan Matt, dijamin kagak bakalan berjalan dengan damai!

Tapi sialnya, kali ini Matt yang ditunjuk sebagai pemandu hari itu. Sang pemandu dengan sotoy-nya menjelaskan berbagai hal yang bikin siapapun gondok mendengarnya, sampai...

"Hey, Giro Bilyet! Apa kau bisa bantu aku menbawa barang sebentar?"

Sayangnya, Matt malah mendapat hadiah pukulan biola dari Giro dengan sadisnya. Alhasil, seluruh pengunjung yang melihatnya langsung menatapnya dengan horror dan membuat catatan mental untuk kabur sejauh mungkin jika hal itu terjadi lagi.

* * *

**H untuk Holiday**

Liburan. Liburan. Liburan. LIBURAN!

Ah, kata yang indah bagi semua orang di dunia ini, ya kan?

Saat liburan, kau bisa pergi kemanapun kau mau bersama saudara, kerabat, teman, bahkan sahabat. Kau bisa bermain sepuasnya, berbahagia sepuasnya seolah hidupmu hanya untuk bahagia.

Tapi Luthfi tidak bisa merasakannya. Sejak kehilangan keluarganya, dia selalu sendirian dan merasa iri melihat orang-orang yang bermain di tempat yang menyenangkan bersama orang yang mereka cintai.

Apalagi sekarang dia tinggal serumah dengan kawannya yang cuek tingkat dewa. Bahkan saking cueknya, dia kagak pernah diajak liburan sama sekali!

'Aku juga ingin merasakan liburan!' gumamnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum pahit.

Setidaknya itu tidak bertahan lama ketika dia mendengar suara yang familiar memanggilnya dengan penuh semangat.

"Lut-kun! Kau mau main bersamaku?" pekik seorang gadis yang berlari menghampirinya.

Ah, rupanya liburannya sudah dimulai!

* * *

**I untuk Indomie**

Panjang, sedap, kenyal, dan keriting. Siapa yang tidak tau benda yang satu ini? Mari kita tanyakan pendapat ketujuh anak dari NNG ini!

Menurut Idham, "Indomie itu kagak sehat!"

Menurut Fiorel, "Indomie itu apa?"

Menurut Rydina, "Indomie adalah merek produk mie instan yang diproduksi oleh PT. *piiiip* yang diluncurkan sejak tahun 1970..." dan bla bla bla.

Menurut Giro, "Indomie itu hanya boleh dimakan kalau lagi kagak ada makanan di saat kepepet!"

Menurut Luthias, "Indomie itu enaknya dimakan bersama seseorang, tapi bukan pacar juga sih!"

Tapi menurut Luthfi dan Garu, "Indomie itu favorit gue!"

* * *

Moncong-moncong soal Indomie, saat Ryder sedang berkunjung ke rumah Nordic, dia menangkap basah Luthias sedang memasak di dapur.

"Kamu lagi masak?" tanya Ryder penasaran.

Maklum, dia baru sekali ini melihat pemuda Greenlandic itu sedang berdiri di depan kompor yang menyala.

"Kagak, gue lagi beol! Ya iyalah masak! Memangnya kenapa?!" jawab Luthias nanya balik dengan sewot.

Ryder hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar jawaban si pemuda jabrik tersebut.

'Bujug, deh! Tuh anak frontal amat!' pikir anak itu sweatdrop.

"Kagak kenapa-kenapa, sih! Memangnya kamu lagi bikin apa?" tanya Ryder lagi tanpa memperdulikan kata 'beol' yang sempat keluar dari mulut Luthias barusan.

"Indomie! Memangnya kenapa? Mau?" jawab anak itu nanya balik dengan nada datar.

"Ya mau, sih! Nanti pancinya jangan ditaruh di cucian dulu, ya! Aku mau pake soalnya!" balas pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Ngapain? Aku bikinin aja sekalian! Kagak apa-apa, kan?" tawar Luthias yang baru saja mencelupkan mie instannya ke dalam air mendidih.

Ryder hanya bisa menatapnya dengan setengah tidak percaya mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan pemuda Greenland tersebut.

"Beneran, nih?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat itu ragu.

"Kalau kagak mau, ya udah!" balas Luthias cuek.

"E-eh, aku mau! Tolong bikinin, ya!" ujar Ryder sambil mengambil sebungkus mie rebus favoritnya dari dalam rak makanan dan meletakkannya di atas meja dapur. "Makasih, ya!"

Luthias membalasnya dengan tersenyum kecil kepada sepupu temannya tersebut.

Mereka pun menikmati Indomie bersama ditemani suara hujan yang saat itu sedang turun dengan derasnya.

Ini ceritaku, apa ceritamu? (Sumpah, ini berasa iklan banget!)

* * *

**J untuk Jealous**

Katie selalu cemburu kalau melihat Ryder dekat dengan seseorang, baik itu wanita ataupun pria, bahkan seorang Rydina Goodway sekalipun.

Bagi Katie, Ryder hanya untuknya.

* * *

**K untuk Keluarga**

"Oy, Mathias! Naruh pakaian kotor di keranjang cucian kagak bisa, ya? Jijik tau ngeliat boxer bertebaran dimana-mana!"

"Jangan marah dong, Lance! Gue capek banget, nih! Ngapain juga gue ngajak lu tinggal di sini kalau kagak buat ngerjain hal-hal kecil seperti itu?"

"Iya, tau! Tapi kagak sampe segitunya juga, lha! Males gue kalau Ryder nanyain yang aneh-aneh pas dia nemuin sampah lu yang mencurigakan!"

"Eh, memangnya aku nanya apaan? Kan kemarin aku cuma nanya kok celana Mathias basah!"

"Nah, pertanyaan kayak begitu tuh yang bikin gue males!"

"Lance kok marah-marah begitu, sih? Aku kan nanya karena kagak tau!"

"Jangan marah-marah ke Ryder-san, Ransu-kun! Dia masih polos, kagak tau apa-apa! Liat tuh mukanya jadi sedih begitu!"

"Demi Valkyrie Tank gue yang kejebak banjir..."

"Lance! Lu bisa tolong cuciin jaket gue, kagak?"

"Ampun, deh! Lu juga ikutan bikin gue stress aja, Matt! Lu pengen bikin gue cepet mati, ya?! Terus, kenapa jaketnya bisa coklat semua?! Lu kagak tau apa ngilangin bekas lumpur itu susah banget?!"

"Yah, lu kan tau sendiri gue tuh suka latihan di tempat yang ekstrim! Lagian, kalau kagak ada noda juga kagak belajar!"

"Gue mau mati aja, deh!"

"Eh? Jangan dong, Lance! Nanti yang masakin gue siapa? Kalau gue udah punya istri mah lu boleh jadi mendiang!"

"Yang masakin aku sama Ieyasu juga! Eh, Mathias! Mendiang itu apa, sih? Terus, istri itu apa? Kenapa Lukas pengen punya istri?"

"Nanti aku jelasin kok, Ryder!"

"Lu semua ikutan mati aja sekalian, mati kelaperan!"

Chung hanya bisa memandang ke arah beberapa orang di depannya tanpa berkedip dengan adegan yang berlangsung di depan matanya tersebut. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa keenam orang itu berisiknya mengalahkan keriuhan suasana di tempat tinggalnya.

Pemuda itu pernah bercerita kalau penduduk di tempat tinggalnya lebih menyukai tempat yang tenang dan sepi serta orang-orang di sana lebih memilih untuk tinggal di rumah mereka dengan sejumlah aktivitas pribadi mereka.

Kehidupan di sana memang terasa lebih damai, tapi jika dia diberi pilihan...

"Chung! Temani aku bikin kue, yuk!"

"Oy, Chung! Mendingan bantuin aku cuci piring aja, yuk!"

Dia tidak ingin berada di mana pun selain di sini!

* * *

**L untuk Lamaran**

_**Ancle Cutey**__ listed __**Rose Velvela Unyu **__as her wife._

_**Rose Velvela Unyu**__ rejects __**Ancle Cutey**__'s request._

* * *

Status Update:

**Rose Velvela Unyu**

Untuk Ancle bego: Kalau lu cewek sejati, jangan melamar gue lewat FACEBOOK!

_1396 people likes this_

* * *

**M untuk Mizugi/Baju Renang**

Bukannya Idham mau protes melihat Fiorel berbaju renang.

Tapi bisa kagak sih dia milih baju renang selain speedo warna pink?

* * *

**N untuk Near**

Luthias paling tidak suka kalau Giro tidak berada di dekatnya. Dia juga benci jika ada orang yang sudah melirik Giro atau mencoba untuk merayu kekasihnya tersebut.

Sekali pun itu adalah teman baiknya, Luthias tidak akan ragu untuk mengambil tombak kesayangannya dan mengancam mati mereka.

* * *

**O untuk Obsesi atau Ngidam?**

"Lu-sama, kenapa kau tidak mau makan?"

"Tidak nafsu!"

"Ayolah, Lu-sama! Kau perlu banyak nutrisi, tau..."

"Aku tau!"

"Ya dimakan, dong!"

"Aku tidak mau makan itu!"

"Hah? Tapi kan tadi kau sendiri yang minta dibuatkan pasta!"

"Aku kagak mau pasta sekarang! Ciel, sepertinya sekarang aku terobsesi dengan... Duren!"

Haruskah Ciel mengutuk dewi fortuna yang sukses membuatnya berkeliling kota jam tiga malam hanya untuk mencari buah tropis berbau nista itu?

* * *

**P untuk Party**

Emil tidak pernah menyukai pesta huru-hara, begitu juga dengan Giro. Mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan jika mereka pergi ke pesta bersama saudara masing-masing. Tapi yang seperti ini? Mereka tidak menyukainya.

Rasanya mereka ingin pergi sekarang juga.

Tapi mereka segera berubah pikiran ketika dua orang pemuda (yang satu berambut merah dengan mata kecoklatan dan yang satu lagi berambut putih jabrik dengan mata ungu berbingkai kacamata) mengulurkan tangan kepada mereka dan mengajak mereka berdansa.

This will be a loooong fun night!

* * *

**Q untuk Question**

"Elesis, kalau aku jadi bunga, kamu rela jadi apa?"

"Aku rela jadi kumbangnya lha, Ara!"

"Terus kalau aku jadi pohon, kamu rela jadi apa?"

"Rela jadi buahnya!"

"Terus kalau aku jadi monyet?"

"Aku rela, sungguh! Oh, aku rela kau jadi monyet!"

* * *

**R untuk Rydina**

Ada beberapa kondisi dimana Rydina terlibat kisah cinta seperti ini:

"Rydina itu memang cantik..." ujar Idham sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Dia juga baik~" balas Giro tersenyum riang sambil membaca buku.

"Dia sangat imuuuut!" timpal Luthias yang merasa gemas dengan gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba terlihat Luthfi yang berjalan mendekati mereka dengan muka merah padam.

"DIA MILIKKU!"

* * *

Terkadang...

"Rydina-chan, aku mau beli es krim~"

"Tidak!"

"Kalau burger?"

"Tidak!"

"Ehm... Pasta?"

"Kau kan bisa buat sendiri! Jawabanku: tidak! Itu hanya pemborosan!"

"Tapi..."

"Tidak!"

"Umm... Kalau... Aku selingkuh? Boleh?"

Telinga Rydina pun langsung berdiri.

"Tidak boleh!"

"Selamanya tidak boleh!" ujar Rydina sambil membuang muka karena takut semburat merah yang merekah di pipinya itu terlihat oleh pemuda di sebelahnya.

Luthfi pun hanya tertawa renyah.

"Aku sayang Rydina-chan~" teriaknya sambil memeluk sang gadis berkacamata itu.

* * *

Saat kondisi tertentu...

"Lut-kun... Apa kau... Percaya padaku?"

Pemuda berkacamata yang ditanya itu langsung memeluk sang gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja! Selamanya aku percaya padamu! Jadi jangan bohongi aku lagi, ya!"

* * *

Di lain kesempatan...

"Luthfi! Pokoknya kau milikku dan tidak ada yang boleh merebutmu dariku! Ingat itu, bodoh!"

"Baiklah!"

* * *

Tapi pada suatu hari...

"Pokoknya Rydina, Luthfi memintaku untuk menyantetmu kalau kau selingkuh dengan orang lain~" ujar Aisha sambil nyengir nista.

* * *

**S untuk Sabun**

"Kenapa sabunnya hilang lagi, coba?" tanya Mathias saat mendapati tempat sabunnya kosong.

Ieyasu yang kebetulan lewat di depan kamar mandi pun langsung shock melihat sang ketua guru yang 'you know what i mean'-nya keliatan.

"MAKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! KALAU MAU PAMER 'ITU' LU JANGAN DI SINI! ENTAR BANYAK ANAK KAGAK BERDOSA LEWAT SINI, DODOL!" teriak Ieyasu kagak nyelow.

Alhasil, kejadian selanjutnya adalah pintu kamar mandi yang dibanting dengan keras dan aksi headbang di tembok sambil berteriak 'Min gud' berkali-kali yang dilakukan Mathias.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Lu yakin begitu?" tanya Lance sambil membalut kepala Mathias yang berdarah dengan perban akibat headbang barusan setelah mendengar cerita pria jabrik tersebut.

"Gue yakin! Masalahnya, sabunnya sering dibawa tikus kalau tempatnya kagak ditutup dengan benar!" jawab Mathias kesal sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Kalau boleh tau, siapa yang terakhir kali pake kamar mandi kemaren?" tanya Ieyasu tiba-tiba.

Webek, webek...

"NORGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

PRANG!

Teriakan UltraMegaSuperSonic (?) itu pun sukses membuat seluruh kaca di NNG (beserta gendang telinga Ieyasu dan Lance) pun langsung pecah semua.

* * *

Di rumah Nordic...

"Hatchi!" Lukas pun langsung bersin di tempat. "Siapa yang ngomongin gue, nih?! Pasti ini ulah Anko Uzai gara-gara gue ngilangin sabun di sekolah!"

* * *

**T untuk Teh**

"RAVEN, DIMANA KAPAKKU?!"

"Thias, seharusnya kau belajar dari Garu! Kau itu orangnya kurang tenang!"

Sejak saat itu, Mathias selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa Garu bisa begitu tenang.

Namun, setelah melihat Garu selalu meminum teh di pagi hari, Mathias mendadak memesan berbagai macam teh dari beberapa orang 'tertentu'.

* * *

**U untuk Umeboshi**

Personifikasi Norwegia itu menatap benda di depannya dengan tatapan heran. Benda yang ada di depannya itu kecil, cokelat, dan berkeriput. Tiba-tiba dia merasa tidak yakin benda itu bisa dimakan.

Apa itu tadi namanya? Oh, umeboshi.

"Yasu, kau yakin benda ini bisa dimakan?"

"Bondevik-san, aku yakin manisan buah plum ini aman untuk dimakan..." jelas sang Daimyo itu datar.

"Uh, baiklah..."

Lukas memasukan buah tersebut ke dalam mulutnya dan sedetik kemudian, dia menghabiskan seluruh umeboshi yang disajikan Ieyasu kepadanya.

* * *

Sepulang dari Jepang, Lukas menenteng sepuluh kantung besar berisi umeboshi.

Tokugawa Ieyasu pun tersenyum.

Misi mengalihkan kecanduan Lukas terhadap Yoggi dari Emil pun berakhir sukses.

* * *

**V untuk Virus**

"Liat, Rena!" Eve menunjukkan layar laptop-nya. "Gue bikin virus komputer!"

"Idih, ngapain?"

"Mau gue sebar!" Gadis itu tersenyum bangga. "Efeknya, layar laptop lu bakal banjir huruf random!"

"Kagak bisa dipake, dong? Kok jahat banget, sih?"

"Tenang aja, udah gue set biar korbannya cuma orang yang suka buka situs berkonten dewasa!"

* * *

Sebulan kemudian, di rumah salah satu siswa NNG...

"Suwer, deh..." ujar anak laki-laki berambut hitam sambil membanting laptop-nya di meja. "Kagak ngerti lagi sama laptop gue!"

"Kenapa?"

"Nih, lu liat! Masa tiap lima belas menit selalu full huruf unlimited?! Kagak berhenti pula, selama lima menit!"

* * *

**W untuk Wajah**

Emil menyerah. Malam ini dia terpaksa harus tidur seranjang dengan Lance.

Wajah (sok) memelas yang dikeluarkan pemuda itu membuatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengizinkannya untuk tidur di sampingnya dengan wajah merona merah.

Lance langsung bersorak girang melihat wajah manis seorang Emil Steilsson.

* * *

**X untuk X-mas**

Mata ungu itu mengerjap tak percaya dan masih terkesima dengan pemandangan di depannya.

Sewaktu mereka masih menjadi koloni Denmark, memang dirinya dan gadis itu selalu merayakan Natal bersama. Mereka menyalakan lilin, menghias pohon Natal, mengucapkan permohonan, kejar-kejaran dengan kakak mereka, lalu menutup malam dengan makanan yang lezat.

Tapi seharusnya semua itu tinggallah kenangan.

Sekarang Fiorel sang personifikasi Kepulauan Faroe itu adalah sebuah negara independen, sama seperti dirinya sang personifikasi Greenland. Mereka adalah dua dunia yang berbeda.

Meskipun mereka bersaudara, seharusnya tidak ada alasan bagi adiknya untuk berdiri di depan pintunya sambil tersenyum lebar dari balik tirai salju yang berjatuhan dengan sebuket bunga di tangan kanannya.

Mungkinkah pemanasan global membuat sel-sel otak adiknya menguap sampai-sampai tertukar antara rumah dirinya dengan rumah Idham?

Semua pertanyaan itu masih belum terjawab ketika gadis itu menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat dan membisikkan sesuatu di balik dadanya.

"Góð jól, Greeny..."

Di seberang jalan, suara lagu 'All I Want for Christmas is You' pun sayup-sayup terdengar.

* * *

**Y untuk Yoggi**

Lukas suka meminum Yoggi. Agak aneh memang! Apa alasannya coba dia menyukai jus yogurt (kalau kagak salah) dari Swedia itu?

Kagak tau, kan? Jangankan kalian, bahkan para Nordic yang lain juga kagak tau kenapa!

Yah, biarlah itu menjadi rahasia Lukas!

* * *

**Z untuk Zoo**

"Aku nge-date ke planetarium sama Ryder, lho~" ujar Katie bangga. "Kalau Natalie dan Matt pasti hanya ke taman saja, kan? Sedangkan Anna dan Yasu mungkin hanya berkebun doang!"

"Hah! Jangan sombong! Kau masih kalah denganku! Aku diajak nge-date sama Matt di jembatan! Kita foto-foto! Kalau Anna pasti hanya masak ramen bareng!" seru Natalie tidak mau kalah.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Anna?" tanya Katie menantang.

Anna tersenyum cerah karena dia punya rencana rahasia.

"Aku dan Yasu nge-date ke kebun binatang... Di sana aku ketemu kalian..." ujar Anna kalem.

Katie dan Natalie tidak mengerti. Entah seberapa bodohnya mereka sehingga tak menyadari kalau kata-kata itu menjebak.

"Oh, ya? Aku pasti keren!" ujar Katie bangga.

"Anna, jangan lupakan aku~ Di sebelah mana kau melihat kami?" tanya Natalie penasaran.

Anna pun nyengir nista.

"Bekantan!"

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Ahaha, harus kuakui kalau ini bahkan lebih nista! Yah, terserah harus bilang apa! ^^/

Review! :D


	43. Balada Status di Facebook

BRAK!

Alexia: *kaget.* "Astaga Kambing! Suara apaan, tuh?"

Thundy: *nengok ke arah pintu.* "Cuma dia doang, sih!" *nunjuk Teiron yang bawa tumpukan kertas.*

Teiron: *naruh tumpukan kertas di atas meja.* "Author ngasih kerjaan!"

Thundy: "Sebanyak ini?" *mangap lebar.*

Teiron: "Nggak juga, ini tugas kita di fic sebelah (baca: Heroes Gakuen), terus disuruh jawab Review di fic ini sama fic 'RAD'!"

Alexia: "Nanggung amat tuh BakAuthor ngasih tugas begituan, Review-nya kan nggak lebih dari 5 biji!"

Teiron: "Memang..." *masang tampang cuek.*

Alexia: *sweatdrop.*

Thundy: "Daripada debat mulu, mending balas Review aja dah!" *ngobrak-abrik tumpukan kertas.*

Teiron: "Aku nggak ikutan ya, soalnya cuma disuruh ngasih doang! Lagian juga aku masih belum kenal lingkungan sini!" *berjalan pergi.*

Alexia: *double sweatdrop.* "Seterah lu aja, Ron..."

Thundy: *ngambil empat buah amplop.* "Lex, balas Review yuk!" *naruh dua amplop di depan Alexia.*

Alexia: "Ya udah..." *ngambil dua amplop di depannya.*

**Honey Sho (dibalas oleh Alexia): Yah, maklumi aja! -w-'a Soal deja vu, mungkin bisa dijelaskan maksudnya? Aku nggak ngerti! owoa Setauku lolicon itu orang yang suka anak kecil (istilahnya pedo gitu deh)! Well, Thanks for Review!  
**

**RIVAIFURUYA (dibalas oleh Thundy): Lance kagak bakalan pindah seme ngeliat itu, orang dia kagak ada di situ (karena setauku cuma ada Yasu, Mathias, Lukas, Emil, sama Matt)! Special Epilogue di fic 'RAD' memang tak ada pesan Narator karena Author malas bikin! -w-/ Yah, terima kasih telah me-Review!  
**

BRAK!

Alexia: "Apaan lagi sekarang?!"

Me: "Yosh!" *bawa setumpuk buku.*

Thundy: "Bawa buku sebanyak itu buat apaan?"

Me: "Buat hiburan doang sih, sekalian inspirasi!" *buka salah satu buku untuk dibaca.*

Alexia: *triple sweatdrop.* "Gue udah kagak ngerti lagi dah sama tuh Author..."

Thundy: "Happy Reading!"

* * *

**Chapter 41: Balada Status di Facebook**

* * *

Penghuni NNG tidak hanya rusuh di lingkungan sekolah, tapi juga sering heboh di luar sekolah bahkan sampai ke sosmed.

Mari kita liat beberapa status yang mejeng di beranda grup khusus guru NNG ini!

* * *

_**~Status Updated 1: Diskusi tentang LS~**_

**Andre Sang Pemburu Zombie**

Ternyata Viking itu budak dari para budak, ya!

_6030 peoples like this and __**Denmark the Scandinavian King**__ hate this _(?)

* * *

**Denmark the Scandinavian King**: HOY, HERO SOMPRET! ITU STATUS LU MAKSUDNYA APAAN?!

* * *

**Andre Sang Pemburu Zombie**: GUE LAGI KAGAK NGOMONGIN LU, KAMBING KAMPRET!

* * *

**Gerrard The Commander**: Ndre, lu bisa jelasin kagak artinya? Bikin orang salah paham aja!

* * *

**Elsword The Swordman**: Viking yang dia maksud itu character Lost Saga! -w-a

* * *

**Gerrard The Commander**: Oooh, chara LS toh... Eh, bentar! SEJAK KAPAN LU MAIN LS, NDRE?!

* * *

**Andre Sang Pemburu Zombie**: SEJAK LU DICEGOKIN JUS RAJAIJAH, PUAS LU GER?!

* * *

**Gerrard The Commander**: Anjir, pake marah lagi! OAO

* * *

**Elsword The Swordman**: Moncong-moncong, Andre, tadi kenapa lu bilang 'budak dari para budak'?

* * *

**Andre Sang Pemburu Zombie**: Lu kan tau sendiri kalau tuh Hero sering banget dipake buat tumbal Instant Kill sama para 'bocah'!

* * *

**Elsword The Swordman**: Oooh, kasus itu toh...

* * *

**Add The Mad Scientist**: Bicara soal LS, kalian tau Thunderbird kagak? Artwork ceweknya kayak gimana, ya?

* * *

**Elsword The Swordman**: MUKE GILE, LU MAU QONAQ SAMA 'BEBEK'?!

* * *

**Add The Mad Scientist**: Maksudnya? O.o

* * *

**Elsword The Swordman**: Entar gue kasih tau di BBM, mumpung dapet pin seruang guru dari bukunya Mathias kemaren!

* * *

**Denmark The Scandinavian King**: Tunggu bentar, Els! TADI LU BILANG APA BARUSAN?! LU ABIS BACA BUKU PRIBADI GUE?! PANTESAN AJA PAS GUE LAGI BERES-BERES, TUH BUKU UDAH LECEK DI ATAS KASUR!

* * *

**Andre Sang Pemburu Zombie**: Bukannya tuh buku udah lecek dari sononya ya?

* * *

**Denmark The Scandinavian King**: GUE KAGAK MINTA PENDAPAT LU!

* * *

**Add The Mad Scientist**: Pantesan ada yang invite gue kemaren, ternyata itu lu Els! Udah gue confirm, kok! Entar lu kasih liat aja gambarnya di chat!

* * *

**Elsword The Swordman**: Oke! ^^b

* * *

**PAW Patrol Leader**: Ramai sekali, ngomongin LS ya?

* * *

**Add The Mad Scientist**: ^ Ryder baru bikin Facebook!

* * *

**Elsword The Swordman**: Gile lu, Ryder! Siapa yang ngajarin, tuh?

* * *

**PAW Patrol Leader**: Kemarin diajarin sama Ancle!

* * *

**Andre Sang Pemburu Zombie**: Muke gile tuh cewek!

* * *

**PAW Patrol Leader**: Ngomong-ngomong, aku dapat kabar kalau katanya Magic Swordman itu 'plagiat dari para plagiat'!

* * *

**Elsword The Swordman**: Eh, masa? O.o

* * *

**PAW Patrol Leader**: Ada yang lebih parah dari itu, coba kalian tengok beranda masing-masing! Di situ ada drama Lucifer sama konspirasi resale kostum Galaxy 2015!

* * *

**Andre Sang Pemburu Zombie**: Serius? Owo

* * *

**PAW Patrol Leader**: Tujuh miliyar rius malah!

* * *

**Add The Mad Scientist**: Moncong-moncong, Mathias mana? Tumben diem!

* * *

**PAW Patrol Leader**: Masih sensi, kali! Mungkin dia lagi PMS! Aku baru baca dari atas barusan!

* * *

**Denmark The Scandinavian King**: GUE KAGAK PMS, WOY!

* * *

**Gerrard The Commander**: ^ Dengerin, tuh!

* * *

**PAW Patrol Leader**: Oooh, kukira lagi PMS!

* * *

**Gerrard The Commander**: Moncong-moncong, ada satu hal yang dari tadi mau gue tanyain!

* * *

**Andre Sang Pemburu Zombie**: Apaan tuh, Ger? owoa

* * *

**Gerrard The Commander**: Qonaq itu apa, sih? Tadi gue cengo pas baca komentar Elsword yang ngomong soal 'qonaq sama bebek'!

* * *

**Denmark The Scandinavian King**: Entah, gue juga baru denger! -w-a

* * *

**Andre Sang Pemburu Zombie**: Tumben lu kagak tau, BaKambing! Biasanya lu yang paling update soal bahasa gaul!

* * *

**Denmark The Scandinavian King**: NGAJAK BERANTEM CERITANYA?!

* * *

**Andre Sang Pemburu Zombie**: GUE CUMA NANYA, AHO! KALAU MAU RIBUT, AYO KE BELAKANG!

* * *

**Denmark The Scandinavian King**: AYO, GUE KAGAK TAKUT!

* * *

**Gerrard The Commander**: Mulai lagi, deh! -w-'

* * *

Alhasil, Mathias dan Andre pun langsung berantem di halaman belakang kost. Sementara itu, Add yang dikirimi gambar artwork cewek Thunderbird sama Elsword langsung muntah-muntah dan menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok kamarnya sambil bersumpah kagak bakalan qonaq sama Thunderbird lagi.

* * *

_**~Status Updated 2: Syuting~**_

**Red Haired Gun Freak**

Di depan kost lagi ada apaan, sih? Kok rame banget? Valkyrie gue kagak bisa diparkir, nih!

_5000 peoples like this_

* * *

**Raven si Hybrid Nista**: Maaf, ini siapa ya?

* * *

**Matt The Warrior**: Raven: Eh, semprul! Itu Lance, goblok! Dia kan baru ganti nama kemaren! Lance: Itu lagi ada syuting 'Koko-jek'!

* * *

**Red Haired Gun Freak**: Matt: Oh, syuting ituan toh! ^^a Raven: Maaf kagak ngasih tau ya, Raven-san! ^^/

* * *

**Raven si Hybrid Nista**: Terserah lu aja! -w-'

* * *

**Alexia the Shooter**: Moncong-moncong, BakAuthor mau ultah nih! Dirayain nggak?

* * *

**Blauen Blitz**: Kayaknya kagak usah, deh! Wong Author-nya ngaret!

* * *

**Call me Tei-kun**: Betul! Lagian juga ultahnya hari Senin, tuh!

* * *

**Red Haired Gun Freak**: ^ LU BERTIGA NGAPAIN NYAMPAH DI SINI?! MAU DIGILES VALKYRIE TANK YA?!

* * *

Sontak, ketiga orang yang baca komentar terakhir barusan pun langsung pingsan di tempat.

* * *

_**~Status Updated 3: Job Baru LuCiel~**_

**Chung bukan Pikachu**

BURAKINGU NYUUSU!

Dikavarkan Job tervaru Duo Demon 'Diabla &amp; Demonio' dirilis di KR Els. Konon katanya Lu akan beruvah menjadi Yandere dan Ciel vakalan dimiripin sama Kaneki Tokyo Ghoul (EH?!). Oleh karena itu, harap verhati-hati dengan mereka karena visa saja mereka mengincarmu.

_1730 peoples like this_

* * *

**Ara The Spearman**: owo Chung abis makan apa ya tadi pagi?

* * *

**Elesis The Red Knight**: Nggak tau! -w-'

* * *

**Rena Sayang Alam**: Maca cih? Owo

* * *

**Eve The Nasod Queen**: ^ Jangan ketularan virus alay dah!

* * *

**Aisha The Cute Magician**: Anjir, tuh anak lagi mabok ya? OAO

* * *

**Takechiyo**: Pfffft, that 'Breaking news'... *nahan tawa.*

* * *

**Lu-chan Pengen Jadi Bangsawan Demon**: owo Benarkah? Apakah aku cantik di job baru itu?

* * *

**Ciel Pelayan Setia Lu-sama**: Lebih baik Lu-sama cari tau aja dulu! -w-'

* * *

**Chung bukan Pikachu**: Ara: Makananku masih normal, kok! :3 Rena: Itu beneran lho, mbak! :3 Aisha: Gue kagak mabok, cuma ngidam doang! :3 Ieyasu: Memangnya lucu? ovoa Lu: Dengerin tuh kata pelayanmu! Kalau mau tau, carinya di ElWiki aja! ^^/

* * *

**Takechiyo**: Nggak bisa bayangin cara ngucapinnya, wkwkwkwk! XD

* * *

**Aisha The Cute Magician**: Gue kira lu mabok! -w-

* * *

**Lu-chan Pengen Jadi Bangsawan Demon**: Hmm, ya udah deh!

* * *

Setelah itu, Lu segera 'berselancar' di Mbah Google untuk mencari gambar tentang job barunya dan ternyata...

* * *

**Lu-chan Pengen Jadi Bangsawan Demon**: Aku berubah pikiran, ternyata nyeremin! TwT

* * *

**Ciel Pelayan Setia Lu-sama**: Sabar ya, Lu-sama! *puk puk dari seberang sana.*

* * *

Setelah itu, Lu pun langsung mojok di kamarnya berkat 'pemandangan' yang dialaminya barusan.

* * *

_**~Status Updated 4: Katie's First Status~**_

**Katie love Kitty**

Kalau Ryder punya Facebook, aku juga punya dong~

_9516 peoples like this_

* * *

**Ancle Cutey**: Selamat ya, Katie!

* * *

**Katie love Kitty**: Terima kasih! :3

* * *

**PAW Patrol Leader**: Aduh biyung, siapa yang ngajarin kamu? WoAoW

* * *

**Katie love Kitty**: owo Salah, ya?

* * *

**Anna The Greenwood Ranger**: Menurutku banget malah! -w-'

* * *

**Natalie The Sexy Magician**: Saking salahnya, pacarmu pundung tuh!

* * *

Benar saja, rupanya Ryder udah pundung di pojok kamarnya dua hari dua malam setelah membaca dan mengomentari status barusan.

* * *

_**~Status Updated 5: Tenggelam di Kamar Mandi?~**_

**Raven si Hybrid Nista**

Astaga Kambing! Itu yang lagi ada di kamar mandi siapa, sih? Lama amat! Jangan-jangan tenggelam lagi!

_37 peoples like this _(Raven: "Dikit amat, yang sebelumnya aja ribuan!" *sweatdrop.*)

* * *

**Ancle Cutey**: Tenggelam? owo

* * *

**Raven si Hybrid Nista**: Boker udah mainstream! -w-a

* * *

**Rose Velvela Unyu**: Daripada bingung, mending absenin aja guru-guru di sini!

* * *

**Raven si Hybrid Nista**: Gimana caranya? owoa

* * *

**Rose Velvela Unyu**: Kasih tau di grup BBM!

* * *

**Red Haired Gun Freak**: Maaf, tapi ini maksudnya apaan ya? owoa

* * *

**Raven si Hybrid Nista**: Di kamar mandi ada orang, kagak tau siapa!

* * *

**Red Haired Gun Freak**: Yang jelas bukan gue ya, soalnya di depan lagi nungguin orang selesai syuting buat parkirin Valkyrie gue!

* * *

**Raven si Hybrid Nista**: Gue kelamaan nungguin di depan kamar mandi keburu lumutan, nih!

* * *

**Matt The Swordman**: Bukan gue ya!

* * *

**Ancle Cutey**: Sama!

* * *

**Rose Velvela Unyu**: Gue juga kagak!

* * *

**Denmark The Scandinavian King**: Lu pada ngeliat Norge kagak? Gue nungguin dia belanja kagak balik-balik!

* * *

**Natalie The Sexy Magician**: Entahlah, Thias! Gue juga kagak tau! -w-a

* * *

**Katie love Kitty**: Setauku Lukas abis pulang belanja bilangnya mau minum sebentar, terus mandi! Tadi aku sempat lihat mukanya rada merah, kukira karena ngeliat cewek cakep atau sejenisnya!

* * *

**Emil The Icelandic**: Jangan bilang kalau...

* * *

**Takechiyo**: JANGAN BILANG KALAU BONDEVIK-SAN TENGGELAM BENERAN?!

* * *

**Red Haired Gun Freak**: CEPAT DOBRAK PINTUNYA!

* * *

Setelah membaca dua komentar terakhir itu, Raven pun segera mendobrak pintu kamar mandi dengan 'Power Assalut'-nya. Begitu pintunya terbuka beserta Lance, Emil, dan Ieyasu yang udah menyambangi TKP, pemandangan tidak sedap di depan mata pun sukses membuat mereka jawdrop to the max, bahkan sampai menyentuh lantai.

Mau tau kenapa?

Karena...

TERNYATA SANG NORWEGIAN SEDANG TEREBUS (?) DI BATHTUB AIR HANGAT DENGAN MUKA MERAH KARENA MABUK!

"ASTAGA KAMBING, ITU LUKAS MABOK LAGI?!"

"CEPAT TELPON UGD, EMERGENCY BRO!"

Dan kejadian selanjutnya silakan tebak sendiri dah! -w-/

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Ngehehe, akan kujelaskan sebagian ide di Chapter ini:

1\. Bagian pertama berasal dari keisengan stalking tentang hal-hal berbau LS di FB! :V

2\. Bagian kedua merupakan pengalaman pribadi ngeliat syuting sebuah acara TV yang kebetulan suka ngambil tempat di daerah ane! :3 *bangga sendiri.*

3\. Bagian ketiga itu kepikiran saat stalking sebuah fanpage di FB, mungkin kalian bisa cek sendiri di ElWiki kalau nggak percaya! ^^/ Jujur, sebenarnya aku nggak tau Tokyo Ghoul, tapi entah kenapa kalau bandingin Demonio sama Kaneki itu kayaknya agak cocok gitu deh! -w-a

4\. Joke 'tenggelam' yang ada di bagian terakhir sebenarnya berasal dari pertanyaan mamaku kalau ane kelamaan 'berburu kutu' di kamar mandi! *eh?*

Review! :D


	44. Bacotan ria di LS ala NNG

Balas Review! :D

**BlueAhoge: Singkat amat! ^^'a Yah, terima kasih telah me-Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 42: Bacotan ria di LS ala NNG**

* * *

Di hari libur yang anti mainstream, terlihat Matt yang sedang menekuni laptop-nya yang menayangkan lobby sebuah game online.

Yah, perlu diketahui kalau hampir semua guru cowok di NNG adalah gamer. Dari Mathias si ketua guru sampai Ryder si guru termuda, semuanya demen main game. Saking demennya, mereka bisa OOC parah kalau udah ngebacot ria di dalam game.

Tapi hanya seorang yang bukan gamer di sini dan dia adalah Ciel. Jangan tanya alasannya kenapa, gue juga kagak tau!

Oke, kita kembali ke cerita!

Mata biru Matt mengamati setiap detail di layar laptop-nya sampai dia mendapati sebuah notifikasi di pojok kanan bawah layarnya.

* * *

_Anda mendapat sebuah pesan yang belum dibaca_

* * *

Matt pun penasaran dan membuka pesan di kotak suratnya. Ternyata isinya seperti ini:

* * *

_MagicNor8: Kayaknya hari ini GM lagi mabok baygon, deh! Masa Chemical di-resale? Bakalan ada lag sense massal, nih!_

* * *

Matt pun semakin penasaran dan segera menekan F2 untuk membuka layanan shop. Alhasil, dia pun sukses dibuat mangap lebar dengan resale gila-gilaan yang dilihatnya di situ.

* * *

_Mattverster14: Bener juga lu, Kas! Gue langsung mangap ngeliatnya!_

* * *

Setelah mengetik pesan balasan itu, dia pun meng-klik 'Plaza' dan memasuki salah satu room di sana.

Ketika Matt sedang mencari daerah tepian yang bagus untuk memancing (mancing is the best! XD *plak!*), dia pun mendapatkan pesan lagi.

* * *

_Anda mendapat 20 pesan yang belum dibaca_

* * *

'Hah? Ada apa ini?' batin Matt bingung.

Begitu pemuda pirang panjang itu membuka pesannya, dia pun kembali mangap lebar melihatnya.

* * *

_ElsKnight23: Kenapa kagak ada Mikhael? Gue kan ngarep banget!_

_HamelPrince44: Hero begituan lu tungguin, yang lain masih banyak coy!_

_MagicNor8: Gue udah beli Chain Mage, lho!_

_HamelPrince44: Hah, jangan sombong! Gue udah beli Psychic, dong!_

_MagicNor8: Lu mah masih untung belinya pas event kemaren!_

_ElsKnight23: Lu pada tau kagak? Hari ini ada event kemunculan Yumira, lho!_

_EveFreak19: Eh, masa? Berarti Park Il Pyo ada temennya, dong!_

_RaVelder13: Baru tau gue kalau Add penggemar 'God of Highschool'!_

_DenViking69: Ada yang mau gue gift-in Hero permanen, nggak? Gue beli cash 200 ribu, lho!_

_RaVelder13: Anjir, sultan amat lu!_

_RedGunner57: Thias, gift-in Engineer dong!_

_IceCold9: Gue juga, Dan! Gift-in Skadi buat gue, ya!_

_EveFreak19: Cie yang minta gift-in barengan!_

_IceCold9: Sialan lu, Add!_

_MikawaDaimyo41: Makkun, gift-in gue Blade!_

_DenViking69: Sabar, sabar! Ngantri dulu, dong!_

_Hero29: BaKambing sultan, BaKambing sultan!_

_DenViking69: NGAJAK RIBUT LU?! AYO BY ONE!_

_Commander19: Jangan berantem di chat, woy!_

_Rydie70: By 1 bareng, yuk! One Hero One Round, mode Deathmatch!_

* * *

Alhasil, komentar terakhir pun sukses membuat Matt dan guru cowok lain yang membacanya langsung kaget.

Pasalnya, tumben Ryder ngajakin by 1 bareng!

Oh, bagi yang belum tau, mereka semua main di tempat yang terpisah. Mathias, Lukas, dan Emil main di rumah Nordic, Ryder main di Adventure Bay, Ieyasu main di Mikawa, Gerrard dan Andre main di CSO Dorm, Matt dan Lance main di Greenwood Village, sementara Elsword, Raven, Chung, dan Add main di warnet dekat kost karena mereka tak punya laptop.

* * *

_Mattverster14: Lu serius, nih?_

_Rydie70: So pasti, lha! Gue udah bikin room nih, password-nya singkatan sekolah!_

* * *

Alhasil, para guru cowok pun langsung masuk room (tentunya setelah nulis password yang sepertinya jangan dipertanyakan).

Kemudian, deathmatch pun dimulai dan baru beberapa menit main, bacotan-bacotan pun mulai terdengar di Voice Chat. (Note: Empat cowok Elgang itu memang sengaja masang Voice Chat karena kebetulan di warnet tempat main mereka ada headphone-nya!)

"WOY, LU PIKIR TUH PENTUNGAN SATPAM RASA CENAYANG LU ITU CUMA BUAT NEMBAK DOANG?! ITU TONFA, TONFA, BUKAN PISTOL AIR!"

"MECHA LU KENAPA DIPAKEIN SAYAP, CUK?! ITU ROBOT TAU, BUKAN MALAIKAT KEHILANGAN SAYAP!"

"ANJER, SIAPA TUH YANG PAKE KYO BERSAYAP?! JANGAN DISAMAIN KAYAK IRON KNIGHT APA?! WHY ALWAYS BERSAYAP?!"

"YANG PAKE HERO TUKANG JUDI SIAPA, TUH?!"

"CHEMICAL LAG SENSE, BRO!"

"CANGCINGMEN! ADA GANGRIM SPAM HELL STATUE!"

"NACHA LU PASARAN, MAS!"

"SPAM EVERYWHERE!"

"PAKE SKADI TUH BUKAN BUAT KABURAN, COY!"

"HERO GUE JANGAN DIJADIIN BUDAK HADES!"

"ITU SIAPA YANG PAKE STRIDER?! JANGAN BIKIN RUSUH LU!"

BRAK!

Matt dan Lance yang lagi main di ruang tengah Mansion mereka menengok ke arah pintu hanya untuk mendapati Natalie yang menatap mereka dengan dark aura yang sangat sadis.

"Itu siapa yang teriak-teriak, sih?" tanya Natalie datar.

"Ini... Kayaknya ada yang pasang Voice Chat di room!" jawab Lance seadanya.

"Lain kali pasang headset!" usul Natalie yang langsung keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Pengen sih, tapi gue takut budek..." gumam Matt risih.

"Sama, mending Voice Chat-nya kita matiin aja!" balas Lance pelan.

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan permainan setelah mematikan Voice Chat.

* * *

Di rumah Nordic...

"Anjir, bikin kuping budek aja!" gerutu Lukas sambil mengorek kupingnya.

Saat itu dia lagi main di kamarnya yang terkunci plus laptop yang dipasang speaker, jadi jangan heran kenapa bisa begitu.

Karena kesal, Lukas pun mengumpat lewat Manual Chat.

* * *

_MagicNor8: Kalau mau bacot jangan pake Voice Chat, woy!_

_RedGunner57: Mending tuh Voice Chat matiin aja!_

_IceCold9: Atau lu nggak usah pake speaker aja sekalian, Nore! Kuping gue ikutan budek dengerin di kamar sebelah!_ (Note: FYI, kamar Lukas dan Emil sebelahan!)

* * *

Menyadari hal itu, Lukas pun segera mencabut kabel speaker di laptop-nya sebelum Emil datang dan merajamnya sampai mampus.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Oy, Ger! Mancing, yuk! Capek gue abis by 1 dengerin bacotan para bocah!" ajak Andre sambil mengklik 'Plaza' di lobby-nya.

Gerrard pun mengangguk setuju dan ikut mencari room di Plaza.

Mereka berdua pun mancing untuk ngilangin stress akibat bacotan yang sukses bikin sakit telinga.

Yah, setidaknya tau sendiri lha! -w-/

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Thundy: "Begini nih kalau Author cewek kebanyakan main LS, ceritanya langsung kayak gini deh! Udah gitu singkat banget pula!" -w-'a

Teiron: "Yah, aku setuju..." -w-'b

Me: "Masalah buat lu berdua?"

Thundy dan Teiron: "Nggak juga sih, Author..."

Me: "Yah, sebenarnya sama seperti sebelumnya..."

Teiron: "Hasil stalking?" owo

Me: "Yah, begitulah!"

Thundy: "Udah ya, mau cabut dulu..." *seret Teiron pergi.*

Me: "Review!" :D


	45. Tamu (dan Kejutan) Tak Terduga

Balas Review! :D

**Honey Sho: Sepertinya beberapa joke yang kubuat di Chapter sebelumnya hanya bisa dimengerti oleh mereka yang main dan/atau mengikuti perkembangan LSI! ^^a Yah, sebenarnya bagian drabble itu hasil rombakan dari beberapa fic-ku yang lain, jadi jangan heran aja! ^^/ Okay, Thanks for Review! :D**

**BlueAhoge: Well, ane pernah kejadian ada yang pake voice chat buat nyetel lagu di plaza! Jadi, ya begitulah! ^^/ Baiklah, terima kasih telah me-Review! :D**

**RIVAIFURUYA: Kalau mengikuti perkembangan LSI sekarang pasti ngerti! :) Username-nya sengaja dibuat begitu biar menyamakan hal-hal tertentu dari pemiliknya! :V *plak!* Nah, selamat membaca! :D**

**Bigfoot the 2nd: Yah, terima kasih! ^^'a *dia bingung mau balas apa!***

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 43: Tamu (dan Kejutan) Tak Terduga**

* * *

Hari yang damai di NNG, tapi sayangnya berhasil dirusak oleh sebuah perdebatan yang memakan korban pita suara dua orang yang berdebat dan capslock Author (?).

"BADAN LU BELUM PERNAH KETUSUK JARUM TERBANG STRIDER, YA?! SEKALI GUE BILANG NGGAK YA NGGAK!"

"MEMANG APA HUBUNGANNYA?! GUE CUMA PENGEN TAU AJA! LAGIAN JUGA BOS GUE YANG NGIRIM GUE KE SINI!"

"TAPI YANG LU HADEPIN TUH SIFATNYA LEBIH PARAH DARI AGUMON, TAU! ENTAR GUE SURUH BOS LU BALIKIN LU KE SONO!"

"LU MAU MINTA DILEMPAR KE DUNIA DIGITAL, YA?! BOS GUE TUH PERINTAHNYA ABSOLUT, NGGAK BISA DITOLAK!"

"Itu Mathias berantem sama siapa sih di luar?" tanya Ryder saat mendengar perdebatan gaje yang berasal dari luar ruang guru.

"Kudengar orang dari fandom sebelah, entah yang mana!" balas Lance datar sambil mengaduk tehnya.

"Kalau denger kata 'Agumon' tadi, jadi keinget game yang pernah kita mainin dulu deh, Chung!" bisik Elsword kepada Chung.

"Digimon Rumble Arena 2? Tapi yang bener aja Taichi mau ke si-"

"Bukan Taichi!" potong Matt. "Kan yang punya Agumon ada dua, nah yang satu lagi tuh gue agak lupa namanya!"

"Masaru Daimon?" tanya Ieyasu yang langsung dilirik oleh kelima anak itu.

"Iya! Dia yang gue maksud!" balas Matt mengiyakan perkataan Ieyasu.

Webek, webek...

"HAH?! SERIUS MASARU ADA DI SINI?!" teriak Elsword kaget.

"Daripada penasaran, mending kita tengok aja yuk!" ajak Ryder menyarankan.

Alhasil, keenam orang itu pun langsung keluar dari ruang guru.

* * *

Begitu sampai di depan pintu, mereka mendapati Mathias sedang adu mulut dengan seorang pria berambut coklat dengan baju hitam plus jaket tanpa lengan berwarna merah-putih. Di belakang kedua orang, terlihat Andre, Gerrard, Raven, dan Ciel yang berusaha melerai mereka.

"Thias, tenanglah! Dengerin dulu dia mau ngomong apa!" usul Gerrard menenangkan.

"Dia benar, Thias!" timpal Raven menyetujui perkataan Gerrard.

"Etto, ada apa ini?" tanya Lance bingung.

"Ini, Masaru ngotot mau ikutan ngajar di sini! Katanya disuruh sama bos-nya!" jelas Ciel sambil menunjuk orang berambut coklat (yang diketahui bernama Masaru) itu.

"Serius, deh! Kalau cewek-cewek tau Masaru ada di sini, dia bakalan kena 'Fansgirl Attack' sampai sekarat!" celetuk Andre sambil memijat keningnya.

"Situ kate fic Author sebelah?" tanya Ciel sweatdrop.

"Pokoknya gue nggak mau tau, gue bakalan ngajar di sini! Persetan dengan si muka kambing yang larang gue jadi guru di sini!" gerutu Masaru tanpa memikirkan perkataannya barusan.

NGEK!

Perhatian! Kepada Masaru Daimon, harap segera bersiaga! Karena kata-katamu barusan telah membuat level kemarahan sang ketua guru alias Mathias Køhler langsung meledak!

"APAAAAAAAAAA?! LU NGAJAK RIBUT, YA?!" teriak Mathias emosi.

"IYE, GUE KAGAK TAKUT SAMA LU! KALAU BERANI MAJU SINI!" balas Masaru tak mau kalah.

Alhasil, Mathias dan Masaru pun langsung ancang-ancang mau adu jotos seandainya tidak segera dihentikan oleh keempat orang yang melerai mereka.

"Thias, sabar, Thias! Tamu tuh raja, jadi jangan dipukuli!" seru Raven sambil berusaha menahan Mathias dibantu Ciel.

Andre yang berusaha menahan Masaru dibantu Gerrard pun menambahkan, "Iya, benar! Tamu tuh dilayani, bukan dihakimi! Memangnya maling ayam?"

Webek, webek...

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Lance, Matt, Elsword, Chung, Ieyasu, dan Ryder sweatdrop setelah mendengar perkataan Andre barusan.

"TAMU DARI KANADA?! SAMPAI TEIRON KAGAK TAKUT SAMA BENCONG JUGA KAGAK BAKALAN SUDI GUE LAYANIN ORANG MACAM DIA!" pekik Mathias kagak terima.

* * *

Thundy: "Tunggu bentar, tau dari mana dia soal i-" *ditepuk dari belakang dan langsung merinding.*

Teiron: "AIB GUE JANGAN DISEBARIN, WOY! BADAN LU BELUM PERNAH DIBANTING PAKE SAND JAIL, HAH?!"

Thundy: "Hieeeeeh, ampun mas! Jangan pake 'Sand Jail', ngeri!" *langsung ngumpet di kolong meja.*

Icilcy: *muncul dari belakang dan langsung getokin kepala Teiron pake Staff.* "Kalau mau marah jangan di sini, lu ganggu jalan cerita tau!"

Teiron: "Aduh duh duh! Iya iya, maaf!" *ngelus kepala yang digetok.*

Thundy: *keluar dari kolong meja.* "Danke, Bruder!"

Icilcy: "Udah ya, mau balik ke fic sebelah..." *berjalan pergi.*

Teiron: "A-aku boleh di sini?"

Thundy: "Terserah, tapi jangan rusuh!"

* * *

Oke, maafkan saja yang barusan! Back to story!

"Thias, sebenarnya gue nggak ngerti duduk perkaranya, jadi tolong biarkan Masaru menjelaskan!" usul Lance dengan tampang pokerface.

Tapi anehnya, mereka merasakan aura suram yang keluar dari tubuh Gunner berambut merah itu.

'Anjir, Lance ngamuk!' batin Mathias ketakutan.

'Kayaknya gue mesti baik-baik sama nih anak!' batin Masaru agak merinding.

"Ja-jadi, begini..."

* * *

Setelah sepenggal cerita kemudian... (Teiron: "Hanya aku, atau Author-nya males jelasin?" owo'/Thundy: "Tanyalah Author-nya!" -w-'/)

"Oooh, begitu..." gumam para guru setelah mendengar cerita Masaru barusan.

"Ya udah, kalau itu memang kemauanmu, aku izinkan!" ujar Mathias.

"Eh, beneran?!" tanya para guru plus Masaru.

Mathias hanya mengangguk, padahal dalam hati ngomong begini: 'Gue nggak mau pulang-pulang digiles Valkyrie Tank, ngeri bro!'

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian...

"Eh, iya! Moncong-moncong, sekarang kan tanggal 5 lho!" ujar Matt saat beberapa guru sedang ngumpul di Kantin.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ryder dan Masaru penasaran.

"Itu lho, aku agak bingung jelasinnya! Kalian aja deh yang jelasin!" pinta Ieyasu.

"Hmm, gini aja! Kita bakalan kasih tau, asal jangan sampe Mathias tau!" usul Add sedikit risih.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ryder sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Soalnya..."

* * *

Di ruangan sang ketua guru...

"Haaah, capek!" Mathias merengangkan tangannya ke atas setelah menyelesaikan sejumlah pekerjaan. "Mending keluar dulu, deh!"

Ketika dia berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya...

BYUUUUUUR! TRANG!

"Hey, hey, siapa yang mematikan lampu?" tanya Mathias dengan badan basah kuyup plus kepala yang ketutupan ember sambil berjalan tak tau arah.

Tanpa disadari, kakinya melangkah ke arah ceceran oli di lantai dan...

SYUUUUUNG! GUBRAK!

"Ini siapa yang numpahin minyak?" tanya Mathias setelah terjatuh dengan posisi pantat mendarat duluan, tapi ajaibnya ember di kepalanya nggak lepas.

Setelah bangun dengan susah payah, Mathias mulai berjalan tanpa arah dan tanpa sadar melangkah ke arah seutas tali yang diikat di pintu ruang guru sehingga...

Tuing! BRUK!

"Aduh aduh, kenapa ada yang ngiket tali sih?" tanya Mathias sambil berusaha bangun kembali dengan ember masih berada di kepala. (Teiron: "Eh?" owo/Thundy: "Aku juga bingung kenapa tuh ember masih bisa nempel di kepalanya, jangan-jangan dikasih lem!" -w-a)

"Oy, Thias! Lu nggak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Ancle yang melihat keadaan Mathias sambil membantunya berdiri.

"Ya, nggak apa-apa!" balas pria jabrik itu sambil berusaha melepaskan ember di kepalanya. "Eh, kok nempel?"

"Jangan-jangan dikasih lem..." jawab Ancle sambil berusaha menolong sang Danish melepaskan ember itu dari kepalanya. (Thundy: "Baru dibilangin udah jadi kenyataan..." -w-a)

* * *

Di ruang guru...

"Lha, Dan kemana?" tanya Emil saat menyadari sang ketua guru sedang tak berada di ruangannya beserta ruangan yang hancur berantakan. "Kenapa ruang guru jadi kayak di acara 'Super Trap' begini?"

"Yah, taulah sekarang tanggal 5..." celetuk Anna sambil menggendong seekor monster berbentuk semak-semak dengan tampang cuek.

"Tanggal 5?" tanya Emil bingung dan tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Jangan bilang kalau..."

* * *

Back to Mathias...

"Thias, udah belum?" tanya Gerrard kepada Mathias yang berada di dalam toilet untuk ganti baju.

"Bentar, Ger!" balas Mathias dari dalam.

Ketika pintu toilet terbuka dan memperlihatkan orang di dalamnya...

"Thias? Pffft..." Gerrard yang melihat pakaian ganti yang dikenakan Mathias berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mathias bingung.

"Hmhm, serius lu pake baju begituan?" Gerrard nanya balik sambil menunjuk apa yang dipakai Mathias.

Begitu Mathias melihat bajunya...

"ANJRIT! ASTAGA KAMBING! WHAT THE DENMARK?! KENAPA GUE PAKE BAJU BEGINIAN?!" teriak Mathias kaget saat melihat pakaiannya.

Mau tau apa yang dipakainya?

TERNYATA DIA PAKE BAJU EARTH MAGE VERSI CEWEK, COY!

* * *

Teiron: "Eeeeh?! Kenapa harus baju itu? Apa nggak ada yang lebih elit dikit, ya?" OAO

Thundy: "Tanyakan Author-nya, lu kan tau sendiri kalau gue cuma Narator di sini!"

Teiron: "Mata gue mulai katarak, nih! Siapa yang punya pemutih di sini?" OwO

Thundy: "Memangnya lu doang? Gue juga, tau!" O.O

Elemy: "Dijual, dijual! Pemutih mata, pemutih mata! Cuma lima ribu perak!" XD

Thundy: *langsung tepar.*

Teiron: "Et, dah! Dasar Tsundere level dewa!" *sweatdrop.*

Thundy: *langsung bangkit dari masa tepar (?).* "Bisa bilang sekali lagi?!" *mulai ngeluarin listrik dari tangan.*

Teiron: "Nggak, nggak ada apa-apa!" *ngibasin tangan.*

Elemy: "Hey, alurnya kacau lagi nih! Mau dilanjutin nggak?"

Thundy dan Teiron: "Bener juga sih..."

* * *

Oke, back to story!

"Ngoahahahahaha!" Gerrard pun ngakak guling-guling dan langsung ngacir sambil berseru, "SEMUANYA, CEPAT KE SINI! ADA YANG LUCU, NIH!"

"EH KAMPRET, JANGAN DIKASIH TAU!" jerit Mathias kesal.

Tapi sayangnya terlambat, karena Gerrard beserta Elgang sudah mendatangi toilet dan langsung ngakak melihat pakaian Mathias.

"BUAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK!"

"DEMI BISUL KAKEK GUE (?), BAJU APAAN TUH YANG LU PAKE?"

"MUKE GILE LU PAKE BAJU ITU!"

"MAS, MAU JADI MAGE JUGA YA? SINI GUE AJARIN!"

"CUCOK BANGET, COY!"

"ITU MAH EARTH MAGE WANNABE, CUK!"

'Sialan...' umpat Mathias dalam hati yang tiba-tiba langsung keluar dari toilet dengan berlari menubruk kerumunan guru di depannya.

"Oy, Thias!" seru Elgang.

"Biarkan..." sela Gerrard. "Sebaiknya biarkan dia sendiri..."

Mereka semua pun jadi tak enak hati karena merasa bersalah telah menertawakan pria jabrik itu.

* * *

Di Kantin...

"Lance, lu liat Dan kagak?" tanya Emil di depan pintu Kantin kepada Lance yang lagi menghias sebuah kue dengan white cream.

"Nggak, memangnya kenapa?" balas Lance nanya balik sambil berbalik dan terlihat memakai sebuah apron berwarna coklat.

"Duh, gue takut dia baper lagi tau!" Emil hanya mengurutkan kening karena bingung.

"Yah, biarlah! Namanya juga kejutan!" ujar Lance watados sambil kembali menghias kue yang sukses membuat sang Icelandic sweatdrop.

"Gue nggak abis pikir deh..."

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Nasib gue kok ngenes gini, sih?"

Yah, bisa terlihat bahwa sang ketua guru kita sedang jongkok di dekat pohon beringin sambil mengorek tanah.

"Makkun..."

Mathias pun mendongak dan rupanya ada Ieyasu di depannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ikut ke Kantin, yuk!"

"Nej, gue lagi malu!"

"Ya elah, tak apa kan? Entar gue temenin!"

Akhirnya Mathias hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berdiri, kemudian mereka berdua pun pergi ke Kantin.

* * *

Sesampainya di sana...

"Happy Birthday!" seru Elgang, EBF Four, Lukas, Emil, Gerrard, Andre, Ancle, Ryder, Katie, dan Masaru bersamaan.

"Eh?"

"Cie yang ultah, cie! Cie yang lagi ultah!" sorak Andre watados.

"Se-sekarang tanggal berapa, sih?" tanya Mathias bingung.

"5 Juni..." jawab Elgang serentak.

"Ah, jadi begitu... Kenapa aku bisa lupa, ya?" Sang Danish pun hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya sambil tertawa riang.

Dan semua orang pun ikut tertawa bersamanya.

Yah, begitulah hari spesial bagi sang ketua guru! ^^/

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Maaf kalau nggak nyambung dan agak garing, otak lagi pegel pengen selesaikan ini secepatnya! *plak!*

Yap, mari kita sambut tamu kita di Chapter ini, Masaru Daimon! \ :V /

Masaru: "Kenapa lu ngundang gue ke sini?"

Me: "Karena greget aja!" :V

Masaru: *sweatdrop.*

Well, kalau kalian kagak tau, dia ini dari fandom 'Digimon Savers'! Gue suka sama nih anak sejak pertama kali nonton di *nd*s**r waktu masih SD dulu! Saking sukanya, bahkan pernah kebawa mimpi diselametin sama dia! :V

Masaru: "Segitunya?" o.o'

Me: "Ya iyalah! Kau dan rivalmu (Touma) itu adalah partner paling keren yang pernah gue tonton dulu!"

Masaru: "Tapi bukannya lu udah lupa sama gue sejak 'Digimon Savers' nggak ditayangin lagi?"

Me: "Kalau soal itu, gue kagak sengaja nemu Fanpage Digimon di FB! Jadinya gue keinget lagi sama lu!" ^^a

Masaru: "Begitu..." -.-'

Satu hal lagi, HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR OUR TEACHER LEADER! XD *dilempar kapak.*

Mathias: "Berisik!"

Me: "Serah kau, lha!" ^O^'/

Yah, kira-kira begitulah! ^^/

Review! :D


	46. Momen Nista Saat Puasa

Balas Review! :D

**BlueAhoge: Yah, begitulah! ^^/ Bajunya nanti di-pre order sama Teiron! :V**

**Teiron: "Lu kate gue tuh JNE?" *sweatdrop.***

**Oke, terima kasih telah me-Review! :D**

**Honey Sho: Lance itu marahnya agak serem, awas aja Valkyrie Tank menyerang! *plak!* Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

**RIVAIFURUYA: Hmm, entahlah! Itu masih dipikirkan! ^^a**

**XinVisibleX: Well, kalau makan besi begituan mah malah keropos giginya! -w-a  
**

**Bigfoot 2nd: Yah, terserah mau bilang apa! -w-/**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 44: Momen Nista Saat Puasa**

* * *

Kalau bicara soal puasa, NNG juga punya momen tersendiri lho!

Nggak percaya? Yuk kita tengok!

* * *

_**~Saat Sahur~**_

Suasana yang cukup sepi malam itu, sampai...

DUNG DUNG DUNG DUNG DUNG!

"BANGUN, BANGUN! SAHUR, WOY! GUE NGGAK LAYAK DIKACANGIN!"

Terdengar teriakan gaje dari kost para guru NNG.

* * *

Di ruang makan...

Yah, semua guru pun sudah berkumpul di ruangan itu (setelah Lance mengorbankan separuh pita suaranya karena Mathias yang biasanya bangunin mereka semua lagi sahur di rumah Nordic). Tapi...

"Zzzzzzz..."

Rupanya masih ada yang ketiduran.

"Gimana caranya bangunin tiga kebo gila itu?" tanya Rose sambil menunjuk Matt, Elsword, dan Chung yang asik ngorok dengan kepala terangkat di atas meja makan.

Entah kenapa, muncullah lampu minyak (?) di atas kepala Natalie.

"Ah, gini aja! Mending kita siapin sup-nya dulu!" usul Natalie sambil pergi ke dapur.

"Dia mau ngapain, sih?" tanya Andre bingung dan Gerrard hanya membalasnya dengan angkatan bahu.

* * *

Setelah sup disiapkan, mereka semua (kecuali ketiga makhluk yang tidur barusan) pun makan dengan lahap. Tiba-tiba...

CEPLUNG!

"AAAAAAAAAH, PANAAAAAAAS!" jerit ketiga cowok itu.

"Nah, dibilangin juga apa! Makanya jadi begitu, kan? Rasain tuh muka kecemplung sup!" seru Aisha sarkastik.

Yah, silakan tebak sendiri maksudnya! -w-/

* * *

_**~Saat Lupa~**_

Ada beberapa tipe orang lupa:

* * *

_1\. Lupa Puasa_

Lu sedang mengambil air untuk minum dan melupakan sesuatu. Setelah minum, dia pun mengambil sepotong kue dan ketika baru makan segigit, anak itu langsung teringat sesuatu.

"Oh iya, puasa!"

* * *

_2\. Lupa Ingatan_

"Bangke, ngapain lu nggak puasa?" tanya Anna saat melihat apa yang dilakukan Lu barusan.

"Sori, gue lupa!" jawab Lu sambil nyengir.

* * *

_3\. Lupa Sahur_

Terlihat Eve yang tertidur di kamarnya beserta jam weker yang menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi.

* * *

_4\. Lupa Buka_

Di tempat lain, terlihat Ara yang celingukan dan jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam.

* * *

_5\. Lupa Temen_

"Eh buntut platipus, katanya mau traktir bukber!" seru Raven di dalam sebuah restoran saat sedang menelpon Ciel.

"Maaf, ini siapa ya?" tanya Ciel.

* * *

_6\. Temen Lupa_

"Sori lupa, jadi bukber nggak?" tanya Ancle.

"Maaf, ini siapa ya?" Raven malah nanya balik.

* * *

_7\. Lupakan_

"Sori lupa, jadi bukber nggak?" tanya Ancle.

"Lupakan..." jawab Elesis sambil nangis karena buka hanya pake mie instan.

* * *

_8\. Lupa-Lupa_

Entah kenapa, yang terlihat malah gambar lumba-lumba.

"Bazeng, biling habis!" ujar Add yang ternyata lagi main warnet.

* * *

_**~Saat Ngabuburit~**_

"Gue heran, deh! Tumben Mathias sama Andre kagak berantem hari ini!" celetuk Ryder bingung saat melihat kedua makhluk yang biasanya rusuh itu lagi anteng di meja kerja masing-masing.

"Ya elah, sekarang kan puasa! Paling abis buka bakalan heboh lagi!" timpal Gerrard datar. "Lagian juga Lance pernah bilang ke mereka kalau sampai berantem pas puasa, mereka nggak bakalan dapat jatah berbuka selama seminggu!"

Ryder pun sukses dibuat sweatdrop mendengarnya.

* * *

"Yo, Yasu! Mau latihan bareng, nggak? Hitung-hitung buat ngabuburit!" ajak Masaru.

"Boleh aja, deh! Mumpung lagi nggak ada kerjaan!" balas Ieyasu.

* * *

Di halaman belakang kost...

"Yosh, ayo mulai!" seru Ieyasu bersemangat.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua pun langsung beradu ketangkasan dan saling mengeluarkan jurus andalan masing-masing. Awalnya sih berjalan lancar, sampai...

"STOP! JANGAN BERANTEM SAAT PUASA!" sela Rena tiba-tiba.

Webek, webek...

"Siapa yang berantem, sih? Orang lagi latihan juga!" bantah Masaru sweatdrop.

"Iya, nih!" sahut Ieyasu ikutan sweatdrop.

"Oh, salah ya? Hehehe..." Rena hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya sambil nyengir.

* * *

_**~Saat Berbuka~**_

Sekarang para guru NNG itu sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk berbuka dan ketika azan berkumandang, acara bukber mereka pun dimulai.

"Minum es teh dulu!"

"Setuju!"

Glek glek glek!

"Ah~"

Sriiiiing!

Bak bak bak! Duak duak! Syuuung! Gubrak! Grasak grusuk! Towewewew!

"Sialan lu, Kambing kampret!"

"Lu duluan yang mulai, Hero sompret!"

Gerrard dan Ieyasu pun sukses dibuat sweatdrop melihat kelakukan kedua orang (yang kalian pasti tau siapa) itu.

* * *

"Eh buset! Lontong sepuluh biji sama sambel sepiring, lu laper atau doyan sih?!" seru Lance jawdrop saat melihat menu berbuka Matt.

"Ya elah, itu mah masih mending! Daripada mereka, yang cie cie nggak jelas!" timpal Emil sambil menunjuk kerumunan cowok di seberang mereka.

"Cie yang jagoannya kalah di Kazami Turney!"

"Cie yang gagal ikut Aki Turney!"

"Cie yang kemaren gagal enchance gear!"

"Cie yang ketemu cheater pas ladder!"

"Cie yang jadi korban instant kill!"

"Cie yang char-nya dibotakin!"

"Cie yang kena banned gara-gara Refill Token!"

"Cie yang gagal dapet gear Strider!"

Yah, walaupun masih aja ada kerusuhan di situ!

* * *

_**~Setelah Tarawih~**_

"Oy Ryder, kerjain anak-anak itu yuk!" ajak Katie dengan laknatnya saat dia dan Ryder sedang bersiap untuk pulang setelah tarawih.

Ryder pun mengangguk setuju.

* * *

Sementara itu, terlihat ketujuh anak NNG yang sedang asik ngobrol sambil jalan pulang.

"Sebel gue, masa pas wudhu disuruh pindah ke tempat cewek?!" gerutu Giro.

"Ya elah, rambut lu panjang sih! Makanya dipotong, dong!" timpal Luthfi mengusulkan.

"Gimana caranya? Tiap kali gue potong, pasti tiga hari kemudian udah tumbuh lagi!" jelas Giro yang sukses membuat Luthfi dan Idham langsung mangap mendengarnya.

"Pssst, Garu!" panggil Luthias. "Itu rambut atau tangan Spongebob? Kok tumbuhnya cepet banget?"

"Nggak tau..." balas Garu pelan sambil angkat bahu.

Saat mereka sedang asiknya ngobrol, tiba-tiba...

DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" jerit para cewek kaget.

"LETUP LETUP, EH LETUP LETUP!" latah Idham shock.

"APAAN ITU?!" tanya Fiorel dan Rydina bersamaan.

"HYAAA! LU JANGAN PINGSAN, GIRO!" pekik Luthfi panik.

"DEMI SAPU LIDI DI BAJU ANIKI (?), SIAPA YANG LEMPAR PETASAN?!" teriak Luthias lantang.

Terdengar suara ledakan yang sukses membuat tiga cewek teriak, tiga cowok panik, dan satu cowok cantik (?!) pingsan. *dilempar tongkat gesek biola.*

* * *

"Ngehehehehe..." Kedua anak itu langsung terkekeh nista sampai...

"Kalian ngapain?"

Keduanya pun menengok dan rupanya Lukas udah berada di belakang mereka dengan dark aura.

Sisanya silakan tebak sendiri! -w-/

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Yah, aku nulis ini karena pengen aja! Tapi rasanya agak gaje plus garing gitu deh! -w-a

Entah kenapa, aku bakalan nggak update nih fic sampe lebaran! Well, terserah mau gimana pendapat kalian! -w-/

Review! :D


	47. NNG Saat Lebaran

Balas Review! :D

**Honey Sho: Seperti biasanya, selalu panjang dan epic! ^^'a Aku tak tau harus bilang apalagi, so Thanks for Review! :D**

**RIVAIFURUYA: Yah, terima kasih telah me-Review! ^^'a**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 45: NNG Saat Lebaran**

* * *

"Lebaran telah tiba, mari kita saling memaafkan~" nyanyi Raven bersemangat.

"Ven, tumben lu nyanyi!" kata Add agak bingung.

"Sekali-kali!" balas Raven watados.

"Ah, lebaran memang ada apanya deh!" celetuk Chung sambil melipat tangan di belakang kepala.

"THR, kue nastar, opor ayam, rendang, ketupat, renggi-"

"Et dah, lu mau sebutin satu-satu?!" tanya Ciel kesal sambil menyumpel mulut Elsword dengan tempat pensil (yang entah dapat darimana).

Yah, beberapa obrolan di atas terjadi di malam takbiran!

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, gue jadi kepikiran sesuatu deh!" gumam Chung sambil mikir.

"Kepikiran apaan?" tanya Raven.

"Kayaknya nanti cuma sekali seumur hidup kita bisa ngeliat Mathias sama Andre saling 'maaf-maaf'-an!" jelas Chung.

"Eh, iya juga ya! Gue jadi penasaran!" timpal Add. "Yah, gue cuma berharap mereka berdua nggak ngerusuh saat halal bil halal nanti!"

"Setuju..." sahut Ciel pelan.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Suasana lebaran mulai menghiasi kost guru NNG dan mereka semua sibuk salam-salaman plus kata-kata 'keramat' yang hanya terucap setahun sekali. (No offense!)

"Wah, ramai juga ya!" ujar Katie kagum.

Ryder yang mendengar itu mengangguk setuju. Tapi ketika dia tak sengaja melihat Emil yang terlihat lesu di sudut pintu, anak itu bertanya dengan bingung, "Si Emil kenapa, ya?"

"Kayaknya masih baper karena kejadian waktu itu!" jawab Matt yang kebetulan berada di dekat Ryder bersama Ieyasu, Gerrard, dan Masaru.

"Oooh, yang waktu Piala Euro itu kan? Yang persebelasan Islandia kalah lawan Prancis?" tanya Ieyasu memastikan.

"He-eh!" balas Matt mengangguk setuju.

"Lance udah tau, belum?" tanya Gerrard.

"Entah, gue sendiri juga belum liat dia dari kemaren! Paling lagi ngendap di kamar main LS!" jawab Matt seadanya.

"Mending gue sama Masaru-san cari dia, deh! Kalian urus Steilsson-san, ya!" usul Ieyasu sambil menyeret Masaru dan meninggalkan kelima orang itu.

"Kalian mau menghibur dia, kan? Aku tak bisa ikutan karena mau bantuin Lu-chan!" kata Katie sambil berjalan pergi.

"Samperin, yuk!" ajak Matt agak iba dan ketiga orang lainnya mengangguk setuju, kemudian mereka pun langsung menghampiri sang Icelandic.

"Oy, Mil! Lu kenapa, sih?" tanya Gerrard penasaran.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Ini mesti taruh dimana, Thias?" tanya Lance yang membawa beberapa toples kue.

"Taruh di atas situ aja!" perintah Mathias sambil menunjuk sebuah meja.

Setelah sang Gunner meletakkan toples-toples itu, tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk punggungnya.

"Ah, iya?" tanya Lance sambil menengok dan ternyata yang menepuk punggungnya adalah Ieyasu.

"Ransu-kun, kita harus bicara sebentar!"

Lance mengangkat alisnya karena bingung, kemudian pergi mengikuti Ieyasu dengan background Mathias dan Andre yang sibuk berdebat untuk meletakkan sepanci opor ayam beserta Masaru yang berusaha melerai mereka.

* * *

"Ada apa, Yasu?"

"Lu udah denger berita kekalahan Islandia di Piala Euro, belum?"

"Hah, memangnya kenapa?"

"Steilsson-san baper, dia stress hanya karena masalah itu!"

"Eh, kau serius?"

"Watashi wa shinkokude wa nai n'nara, naze watashi wa anata ni kuru hitsuyō ga arimasu ka _(Kalau aku tidak serius, untuk apa aku mendatangimu)_?"

"Okay, okay! Sekarang dia dimana?"

"Di ruang depan!"

Lance pun langsung pergi ke ruang depan, sementara Ieyasu hanya menatap kepergiannya sebelum...

"Oy, Yasu! Bantuin gue, dong! Mereka rusuh lagi, nih!"

Panggilan Masaru yang berusaha mencegah kedua rival abadi itu saling adu jotos pun sukses membuat sang Daimyo langsung masuk ke dapur.

Please, deh! Masa lagi lebaran malah ngerusuh?

* * *

Di sisi lain...

"Lance, sini!" panggil Ryder sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah sang Gunner.

Lance segera menghampiri anak itu dan bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Tuh, liat!" Ryder menunjuk sesosok pemuda berambut silver yang tengah memeluk lutut di sudut pintu.

"Emil-san?" panggil Lance sambil menghampiri Emil dan berjongkok di depannya.

"Hmm, kau mau apa?" tanya Emil lesu.

"Aku dengar dari Yasu soal kejadian itu, tak masalah kalau kau kalah! Masuk delapan besar aja udah alhamdulilah, kan?"

"Eh?"

Emil langsung terdiam mendengar hal itu. Memang benar sih, soalnya persebelasan Islandia kan belum pernah bermain bagus di Piala Euro sampai ke delapan besar.

Ketika sebuah pelukan hangat membungkus tubuhnya, sang Icelandic pun hanya bisa bergumam, "Terima kasih..."

"LAGI LEBARAN JANGAN PACARAN, WOY!" teriak Aisha dan Natalie sambil menyiram kedua orang itu dengan sepanci kaldu ayam.

"EH ULER BUAH, NGAPAIN LU BERDUA NYIRAM PAKE KALDU AYAM?! MUBAZIR!" pekik Lance sambil mengejar kedua gadis itu.

Alhasil, semua orang di sana pun langsung tertawa melihat kejadian itu.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Yah, selamat Idul Fitri semuanya! \^^/

Maaf kalau garing karena bikinnya dadakan! ^^V

Review! :D


	48. DFT 3 Part 1

Balas Review! :D

**ini rivaifuruya: Jangan ditanya, itu berita lama! :V / *ditembak Emil.* Yah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

**Honey Sho: Ahaha, baiklah... ^^' Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 46: Third Dodge Frisbee Tournament Part 1 (Surat Undangan dan Tamu Spesial)**

* * *

Di rumah Nordic pada jam dua malam, terlihat dua orang pemuda di sana. Yang satu berambut pirang dengan pakaian ala koboi dan yang satunya lagi berambut biru dengan baju ala penyihir.

Sekarang ini mereka sedang melihat sebuah pemandangan absurd berupa Nordic Five yang tertidur di lantai ruang tengah rumah itu karena banyaknya tugas negara yang mereka kerjakan.

"Lex, lu serius mau bangunin mereka jam segini?" tanya si rambut biru agak skeptis.

"Ya iya lah, masa ya iya dong? Tokugawa aja Ie-YASU, bukan Ie-YADONG!" balas si rambut pirang.

Ieyasu yang lagi tidur pun langsung bersin.

"Oke, oke..." Si rambut biru pun langsung sweatdrop mendengar perkataan temannya barusan. "Terserah kau saja, Mein Freund..."

"Ehehe..." Si rambut pirang yang cengengesan mengeluarkan sebuah toa, kemudian...

"WOY, BANGUN LU SEMUA ATAU GUE BAKAR NIH RUMAH!"

Si rambut biru pun tambah sweatdrop melihatnya, sementara kelima orang yang diteriaki langsung bangun dengan tampang panik plus kelabakan.

Oh iya, apa teriakannya tadi nggak bangunin penghuni lain selain mereka?

Sayangnya tidak! Karena Luthias nginep di rumah Idham, Fiorel nginep di rumah Rydina, sementara Peter nginep di Latvia sama Raivis.

Setelah beberapa menit, wajah panik mereka pun berubah menjadi kesal begitu melihat kedua 'penyusup' barusan.

"Ya elah, kirain penagih hutang, eh tak taunya malah si Sherif Gadungan sama temennya!" gerutu Mathias sebal.

"Sorry bin mori, Kambing!" balas si pirang yang langsung nyengir.

"Lagian ngapain juga pake bangunin orang jam segini?!" tanya Emil ikutan sebal.

"Ada permintaan dari seseorang, katanya NNG harus ngadain DFT lagi!" jelas si rambut biru to the point.

"Kau serius, Thundy?" tanya Lukas memastikan dan si rambut biru bernama Thundy itu hanya mengangguk.

"Ja, bahkan dia nitip surat ke kami!" Thundy mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dan menaruhnya di atas meja. "Harap kalian baca ini dan oh iya, Alexia, katanya para Daimyo juga harus ikut berpartisipasi kan?"

Si pirang yang dipanggil Alexia itu hanya mengangguk. "Itu benar!"

Mathias pun berpikir sambil menopang dagunya. "Hmm... Bagaimana ya? Baiklah! Mungkin akan kupikirkan!"

Thundy memasang senyum tipis dan membungkuk. "Danke!"

"Balik yuk, Thun!" ajak Alexia sambil melipat tangan di belakang kepala dan berjalan pergi.

"Okay!" Thundy pun langsung menghilang dan nongol lagi di depan pintu keluar.

"Woy, curang lu pake teleport!" seru Alexia sewot dan langsung berlari mengejar temannya yang udah kabur duluan.

Nordic Five pun langsung sweatdrop melihat kejadian tersebut.

Tino mengambil surat itu dan membukanya. "Apa kita perlu baca surat ini, Ta-san?"

"Bacakan, Fin!" perintah Mathias.

"Baiklah!"

* * *

Mari kita lihat isi surat yang dibaca Tino.

_Kepada Ketua Guru **-coret-**Heroes Gakuen**-coret-** NihoNime Gakuen yang terhormat, Mathias Køhler._

_Saya mendengar bahwa anda pernah mengadakan dua 'Dodge Frisbee Tournament' di sekolah yang anda pimpin dan saya tertarik untuk menjadi tamu spesial di DFT itu, jadi saya mengirimkan surat ini untuk meminta anda mengadakan DFT ketiga dan mengundang saya di sana._

_Tolong dipikirkan sebaik-baiknya dan jika sudah selesai, diharapkan untuk membalas surat ini secepatnya._

_Terima kasih atas perhatiannya._

_Dari perwakilan di Tim OC-nya Rosy Miranto, Sima Zhunei._

* * *

"Sima Zhunei d'n Rosy Miranto 'tu s'apa?" tanya Berwald.

"Entahlah..." Mathias hanya angkat bahu.

"Ta-san, apa kita perlu mengadakan DFT ketiga?" tanya Tino memastikan.

"Ya mau gimana lagi, Fin? Mengingat kita juga udah lama nggak ngadain DFT!" balas Mathias seadanya.

"Tapi yang jadi pertanyaan, para guru baru nggak punya MG, gimana cara ngadain DFT ketiga?" tanya Emil.

(Note: Ini tidak sama dengan yang terjadi di fic 'My OTP Story' dimana para cowok Elgang beserta Gerrard dan Andre dikasih MG untuk melakukan pertandingan DF dengan nyawa Emil sebagai taruhannya!)

"Hmm..." Mereka pun berpikir keras mencari solusi yang tepat.

"Anko, kenapa kita tidak meminta 'mereka' kembali berpartisipasi?" saran Lukas.

"Benar juga!" Mathias menjentikkan jarinya. "Kenapa nggak kepikiran ya? Oke, akan kuminta Ieyasu untuk memanggil mereka!"

"Sekarang? Lu mau gempor gara-gara bangunin orang jam segini?" tanya Lukas agak skeptis.

"Ya nggak lha, paling juga besok siang kasih taunya!" balas Mathias.

* * *

Sementara itu, di sebuah Mansion, terdapat 11 guru lama NNG yang tinggal di sana.

Saat ini mereka sedang berkumpul entah dalam rangka apa (mungkin cuma sekedar begadang). Tapi tanpa disadari, ada sesuatu yang mengawasi mereka dari dalam lemari penyimpanan senjata.

"Lain kali bisa nggak sih teleport ke tempat yang lebih elit? Masa harus di sini?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat muda dengan ahoge yang mencuat di puncak kepala dan kepangan di belakang rambutnya, bermata coklat tua, headphone kuning bergambar bintang di tengah yang tergantung di lehernya, serta memakai jaket biru, celana hitam, dan sepatu kets putih. Kita panggil dia 'A-san'.

"Ya mau gimana lagi, kita kan cuma disuruh ngawasin para guru lama tanpa ketauan!" balas seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan dua kepangan di sisi kanan dan belakang kepala, bermata biru kehijauan dengan kacamata bulat, serta memakai kaos putih yang tertutup jaket coklat, celana coklat, dan sepatu kets putih. Mari kita panggil 'T-kun'.

"Tapi nggak harus teleport ke tempat penyimpanan senjata juga, kale! Di sini kan sempit banget, tau!" keluh A-san sebal sambil nyender.

"Nggak usah nyalahin gue juga, kampret!" umpat T-kun emosi.

"Hush, kalian berdua bisa diem nggak sih?" lerai seorang pria berambut putih yang dikuncir kuda, bermata kuning keemasan, memakai sejenis yukata berwarna ungu yang terbuka bagian dadanya dengan berbagai hiasan, serta memiliki sepasang telinga binatang dan sembilan ekor. Mari panggil dia 'I-dono'. "Kita bisa ketauan kalau kalian berdua ribut mulu!"

"Tapi-"

"Nggak ada tapi-tapian, ribut lagi gue cakar lu berdua!" ancam I-dono sambil memperlihatkan cakar di tangannya.

Alhasil, kedua temannya langsung kicep.

Setelah beberapa lama hening, A-san melihat sesosok tikus di pojok lemari dan langsung jantungan, kemudian...

GUBRAK!

A-san pun mendorong kedua temannya dan mereka bertiga pun langsung jatuh sampai merusak pintu lemari.

"Well, well, well... Hey guys, look what i found here!"

Ketiganya langsung mendongak dan mendapati Masamune berdiri di depan mereka sambil melipat tangan.

'Mampus!'

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian...

"Perkenalkan diri kalian!" perinrah Shingen.

(T-kun) "Boku wa Chairone Teiron, tsuchi no mahoutsukai desu yo!"

(I-dono) "Ore no namae wa Kitsukami Ikyo! Yah, seperti yang kalian lihat, aku ini rubah ekor sembilan yang biasa disebut 'Gumiho'!"

(A-san) "Namaku Alpha Scalion, hanya itu!" (Thundy: "Kenapa hanya kau yang perkenalannya seperti itu?" -w-'a/Alpha: "Mau gimana lagi..." -.-/)

"Jadi, bagaimana cara kalian bisa berada di dalam lemari itu?" tanya Kenshin.

"Soal itu..."

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"Kalian kuberi tugas untuk mengawasi para guru lama NNG di Mansion mereka, jadi harap lakukan ini dengan baik!" perintah seorang gadis berambut hitam ponytail.

"Oke!" balas ketiga orang itu dan langsung menghilang dari hadapan gadis itu.

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka pun muncul di dalam lemari penyimpanan senjata.

**-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Seperti itulah..."

Para guru lama pun hanya manggut-manggut.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"DFT ketiga?" tanya Lance setelah mendengar cerita kedua temannya.

"Ha'i, bahkan Makkun sudah memintaku memanggil 'mereka' untuk berpartisipasi!" balas Ieyasu.

"Hmm, begitu ya..." Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya manggut-manggut. "Oh iya, moncong-moncong, katanya ada tiga orang nyasar di Mansion 'mereka'!"

"Itu juga yang aku mau beritahu..." ujar Mathias.

"Moncong-moncong, Makkun, panggung yang di lapangan itu kerjaanmu bukan?" tanya Ieyasu mengalihkan topik.

Webek, webek...

Mathias menggeleng. "Bukan..."

Ieyasu mengangkat alis. "Terus?"

"Gue curiga itu pasti ulah si 'Rosy', liatin aja yuk!" ajak Mathias.

* * *

Di lapangan NNG...

Yah, bisa dilihat kalau sebuah panggung besar berdiri di tengah lapangan tersebut dan di depannya terdapat seorang anak kuliahan.

Ketiga orang itu langsung bertanya. "Kau siapa?"

"Aku? Aku ini..."

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, beberapa orang mulai berdatangan ke NNG.

"Selamat datang di DFT ketiga NNG, ya begitulah..." sambut Mathias dengan ekspresi ala kadarnya. "Di sampingku ini ada tamu spesial, Sima Zhunei dan Rosy Miranto! Ada yang punya pertanyaan?"

Di barisan penonton paling belakang, terlihat seorang cowok berambut coklat spiky mengangkat tangan.

"Boleh bicara dengan yang namanya Zhunei?" tanya cowok itu.

Yang bersangkutan mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Kemudian cowok itu mengeluarkan sebuah toa. "Namaku Saphire Andreas, dan dengar baik-baik ya!"

Semua orang di sana langsung bingung dan saling berpandangan. Seorang cowok berambut coklat ikal yang berada di sebelahnya langsung tutup kuping.

"Ehem ehem!" Saphire batuk sedikit dan mengambil nafas panjang sambil mengarahkan toa ke mulutnya. "GUE NGGAK SUDI KALAU TANGGAL LAHIR KITA SAMA!"

NGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Semua orang langsung tutup kuping mendengar suara teriakan yang dibarengi dengan lengkingan annoying barusan.

Sementara Zhunei sendiri, dia hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Sudah aman?" Cowok berambut coklat ikal tadi menurunkan tangannya.

"Ren, kenapa telingamu ditutup dayo?" tanya seorang cowok berambut hitam dengan baju ala prajurit Revolusi Amerika yang kebingungan di sebelahnya.

"Saphire kalau udah dendam pasti teriak pake toa..." jelas cowok bernama lengkap Daren itu sambil memasang wajah risih.

Mathias mengorek kupingnya yang sedikit gatel karena teriakan barusan. "Hmm, oke! Kalau tidak ada pertanyaan lagi, maka..."

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

YEAH, ETP IS BACK! XD *plak!*

Ah, sudah lama nggak lanjutin fic ini karena ide ngadat dan terlalu sibuk ngurusin fandom LS, jadi tolong maklumi saja! m-w-m

Well, Thanks for Rosy Miranto di Review Fic 'Malam Minggu Asrama Heroes Gakuen' (biasanya disingkat dengan dua kata pertama) atas idenya! Aku nggak kepikiran buat bikin NNG ngadain kembali DFT, dan ide kali ini sedikit absurd! ^^a

Sepertinya banyaknya fandom yang akan terlibat di fic ini membuatku harus mengubah kategorinya jadi 'crossover'. Hmm... -w-a

Review! :D


End file.
